Tigre
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Blaine fue secuestrado despues de Navidad, despues de Glee Actually. Una salida especial de Blaine y Kurt junto a los mellizos .
1. Prologo El Secuestro

Navidad…

Un tiempo para sonreír, perdonar y cantar, lleno de tantas y tantas cosas que te hacen reflexionar sobre ti mismo, sobre lo que te falta hacer antes de que acabe el año y sobre lo bueno o lo malo que te ha pasado a lo largo de este que está muriendo.

Los recuerdos son la parte más difícil, sobre todo cuando esas personas que tanto te importaban ya no están contigo o tal vez lo más difícil de los recuerdos sean aquellas personas con quien no pudiste reconciliarte como hubieras deseado y ya no están, ni estarán contigo nunca más y esto es algo que todos sabemos, siempre se dice "Abraza, besa , perdona y ama a tus seres queridos" y siempre, siempre nos equivocamos en algún punto, alejando, ignorando y dejando que nuestro orgullo se interponga ante las cosas realmente importante, antes las personas que valen la pena y dan el curso correcto a nuestra existencia.

- Kurt voy a llevar a Blaine al aeropuerto ¿Qué dices, nos acompañas? –Pregunto Burt Hummel a su hijo, quien estaba aún en la cama, mientras el hombre mayor ya estaba de pie, arreglado y con un termo lleno de café en su mano derecha – anda chico, levántate

- ¿Qué hora es?...-pregunto adormilado mientras tanteaba la mesita de noche hasta encontrar su despertador- papa, son las 5 de la mañana ¿a qué hora se supone que sale el avión? ¿Acaso no pudo encontrar otro horario? –dijo con cierto fastidio y es que aunque estaba agradecido de haberlo visto, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel egoísta pensamiento que le gritaba que Blaine ya no pertenecía a su vida como para compartir las fiestas navideñas al lado de su padre, si, aún estaba molesto con él, quería perdonarlo porque el no hablar con él lo mataba, pero también lo mataba verlo y pensar que ese chico amable y sonriente se había acostado con alguien más-

- Hey, hey, cuidado gruñón –dijo antes de sentarse en una silla cercana- Blaine tuvo que mover tierra y mar para conseguir un vuelo redondo ¿sabes lo difícil y lo caro que le salió venir hasta acá en este época? –pregunto y el castaño se tapó la cara con la almohada, lo sabía, sabía que debió haber tenido que ser toda una proeza encontrar un vuelo de ida y regreso a la gran manzana para esas fechas- Kurt, sé que aun estas molesto con él y mira…-bajo un poco la voz- no te culpo, yo mismo estuve molesto cuando…bueno, cuando supe –dijo y Kurt se quitó rápidamente la almohada para verlo, no estaba seguro de que tanto sabia de su rompimiento, él le había dicho solo eso, que habían terminado, que no había funcionado, pero su padre tenía esa mirada, esa que le decía que lo sabía todo- él me lo dijo y te juro que quise romperle las piernas –siguió murmurando antes de tomar un poco de su café, dejando que Kurt casi se atragantara, logrando que este saliera de la cama como si le quemara, estaba molesto, muy molesto, Blaine no tenía derecho alguno de molestar a su padre con… sus actos- Heeeey, hey chico, espera cálmate, tranquilo eso ya paso y aun creo que fue un idiota, pero vamos se nota que está arrepentido y esas son la clase de idioteces que un chico hace cuando se siente inseguro –dijo logrando que Kurt respirase hondo- ¿entonces vienes? –pregunto al ver a su hijo tornarse serio y meditabundo-

-…no –fue su respuesta tajante antes de ir a buscar algo que ponerse- tengo que arreglarme para ir a conseguir algunas cosas, y ya que estoy despierto aprovechare para adelantar todo y que al regreso me acompañes –dijo el castaño sin ver a su padre quien solo respiro hondo y volvió a tomar otro poco de café- ¿Dónde está?...-pregunto y aun sin mencionarlo , Burt supo que su hijo hablaba del pelinegro-

- Bajando sus cosas, al parecer el taxi no tarda en llegar y prefiere estar allá para esperarlo y que no se valla sin nosotros –dijo el mayor y Kurt solo asintió mientras comenzaba a sacar ropa para ver que podría ponerse ese día- hey…Kurt –le llamo y los ojos claros de su hijo se fueron a los suyos- sé que en el fondo te alegraste de verlo, solo…deberías pensar un poco en lo indiferente que te estas portando a su alrededor…-resoplo- digo, no quiero que te lances a sus brazos como si nada, pero …tal vez un poco más de …no sé, atención…-le sonrió antes de acercarse a él- la vida es una hijo y tienes que vivirla, no la gastes en pensamientos negativos, no vale la pena ¿ok?- su voz era serena, tranquila pero con ese deje tan único que le hacía, a los ojos del castaño, el mejor padre del mundo-

Así fue como Kurt se abrazó de su padre, sin decir nada, solo eso, lo abrazo con miedo, con tanto miedo por su enfermedad que olvido por un momento el hecho de que Blaine había estado ahí, de que habían patinado y cantado juntos, de que adicionaría para NYADA y seguro entraría, de que estaba abajo quizá esperando ya en el taxi, de que su padre no tenía por qué llevarlo al aeropuerto y sobre todo, olvidándose de lo egoístas e infantiles que se volvían sus pensamientos cuando envolvían a su padre en la ecuación.

- Muuuy bien, basta debo irme antes de que Anderson cumpla su amenaza de irse solo –dijo de buena gana después de soltar a su hijo, había tenido que usar un solo brazo para evitar el quemarlo si derraba su café- ¿Qué?...-dijo al ver la mirada confundida de su hijo- quería irse solo, y vamos ya fui bastante descortés con no ir a recogerlo cuando llego, es aún un chico y Nueva York es una ciudad muy peligrosa, sobre todo cuando el sol aun no sale –dijo y sin más salió de la habitación-

Burt solo tomo su chaqueta, alternando el termo de café de una mano a otra mientras se la colocaba, no fue mucho tiempo el que de hecho paso Blaine Anderson en las frías calles esperando la llegada del taxi, e iban con bastante tiempo así que el mayor bajo con tranquilidad, sin embargo esa tranquilidad se fue de su cuerpo, así como su sangre cuando vio a tres hombres con capuchas golpeando al chico que había sido el novio de su hijo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía que el edificio de su hijo tenía la desventaja de aislar el ruido del exterior si se encontraba en el interior, tal vez de haber sido diferente las cosas no estarían tan mal.

Burt se fue contra el hombre que había estado golpeando repetidas veces el rostro del pelinegro mientras este se encontraba sujetado de ambos brazos por los otros dos hombres, no supo bien que sucedía, solo quería evitar lo que parecía un simple asalto, tal vez grito un par de veces que lo dejaran, que se llevaran las cosas pero que dejaran al chico en paz, no estaba seguro, solo supo que Nueva York era realmente una ciudad fría cuando paso alguien por la acera de enfrente y simulo no estar viendo nada, pero apresurar más su paso.

De pronto algo golpeo su cabeza, logrando que se tambaleara a un lado para terminar contra la pared del edificio donde su hijo debía estar arreglándose aún, agradeció que no bajara y sobre todo agradeció que no viera el estado tan deplorable y cobarde con que habían terminado dejando inconsciente al pelinegro antes de tomarlo cual bolsa de basura para aventarlo a una mini Van que estaba aún en marcha, estaba confundido pero intento levantarse, entonces sus ojos vieron aun cuarto sujeto, más delgado que el resto que llevaba anteojos aun con la capucha negra.

- Basta señor Hummel, déjeme llevarme este pedazo de basura –dijo antes de empujarlo nuevamente contra la pared y de hecho en otra ocasión Burt habría podido con ese hombre, pero aún estaba afectado por el golpe-

- Dejen… al chico –murmuro y supuso que al conocerlo a él debía ser alguno de esos extremistas que estaban en contra con su trabajo como congresista, aunque no cree que haber hecho algo como para provocar esa clase de ataque- lle..venme si quieren…-se levantó como pudo y fue cuando los otros tres hombres se movieron hacia él para volver a empujarlo, uno de ellos, el de mayor musculatura, ese que había estado golpeando a Anderson a saber desde cuando le encajo el antebrazo en el cuello para callarle-

- No, no, eso está muy mal –grito el más delgado- No debemos hacerle daño, ya tenemos lo que queremos –dijo y el otro gruño de mala gana- solo les pagare si terminamos con el bastardo que lastimo a mi Kurt ¿ok?, solo así –dijo y sin más saco una pistola que Burt Hummel reconoció como lo que seguro le debió haber golpeado- disculpe señor Hummel, ahora todo estará bien, ya vera –dijo y Burt trato de hacer algo pero no pudo, cuando dejo de sentir la presión en su cuello e intento volver a levantarse un nuevo golpe en la cabeza lo dejo noqueado en el suelo-

El tiempo paso, Kurt estaba arreglado terminando su taza de café cuando miro el reloj , ya eran más de las 7 de la mañana, rayando prácticamente en las 8 y era todo un misterio no saber de su padre, no quería interrumpir en caso de que su padre estuviese hablando con Blaine, no porque le encantara la idea, era SU padre, después de todo, si no porque realmente no quería mostrarse más infantil, no ya no, quería verse maduro y para eso debía entender que aun cuando Blaine ya no fuese no novio no estaba mal compartir a su padre con él.

Unos minutos más, solo unos minutos más pudo soportar antes de tomar su celular y marcar al de su padre, le asombro no recibir una respuesta, su padre era de esos hombres que solo no contestaba cuando estaba trabajando o en medio de algo realmente importante, así que probo llamando al teléfono de Blaine, solo para preguntar si estaba con él o desde a qué hora lo había dejado, al oír que estaba fuera del área supuso que el pelinegro estaría volando regreso a casa, así que volvió a llamar a su padre y el tono comenzó a sonar.

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

- ¿Ku..urt? –se escuchó la voz para nada alentadora de su padre y el castaño tuvo el peor de los presentimientos, incluyendo un nuevo ataque al corazón o peor aún-

- Papa…¡¿papa estas bien?! Por Dios te oyes …te oyes…¿Dónde estás papa? –pregunto el chico que estaba corriendo con celular en mano para tomar su abrigo y sus llaves, era seguro por el resoplido que había escuchado y el ruido de los carros que tendría que ir por su padre, a saber a dónde-

-Hijo…espera…-tosió un poco el frio comenzaba a aminorar pero haber estado ahí tirado con la espalda apenas contra la pared le estaban pasando la factura- baja… necesito ayuda chico –dijo antes de colgar e intentar levantarse, aún estaba un poco desorientado pero tenía algo muy claro, tenían que moverse y tenían que hacerlo rápido-

Kurt no tardo en bajar con el corazón en la garganta y casi se desmaya al ver a su padre tratando de levantarse con algo de sangre escurriendo por la frente, aquello no podía estar pasándole ¿acaso lo había asaltado cuando regreso del aeropuerto? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que el barrio donde vivía con Rachel pese a no ser de los más seguro, era tranquilo.

- ¡Por Dios, Papa! –se apuró a ayudarle , pasando un brazo por su cuello para dirigirlo al interior del edificio y Burt movió los pies solo por instinto, estaba cansado, estaba adolorido y por unos minutos al ver a su hijo tan asustado olvido lo primordial- ahora mismo revisare tu cabeza y llamare a un taxi para ir a la sala de emergencias más cercanas , por todos los cielos ¿Qué fue lo que paso papa? –dijo tan rápido como sus labios podían moverse , a lo que Burt negó rápidamente, el tiempo era oro-

- Hijo…escucha…-paso saliva- tenemos de ir a la estación de policía- dijo y vio cómo su hijo estaba a punto de hablar- no, espera , espera…Blaine está en problemas…unos tipos le han secuestrado y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

Entonces el mundo de Kurt se volvió a mover bajo sus pies, ¿Qué era eso?¿Blaine secuestrado? ¿Por qué?¿desde cuándo?, la boca se le seco cuando hizo cuentas, si su padre estaba al pie del edificio significaba que todo eso, todo el secuestro de Blaine había sucedido horas atrás, mientras él se debatía entre que camisa usar con sus nuevos pantalones, Blaine y su padre habían sido víctimas de un asalto por demás violento.

- Kurt, Hey Hey Kurt – le llamo su padre y el castaño no pudo si no negar con la cabeza para moverse- no, espera, espera –su padre detuvo sus manos- estas temblando, hijo…debes ser fuerte y sobre todo debemos movernos…-el mayor miro los ojos de su hijo, estaban rojizos y seguro no tardaría en romper en lágrimas, pero no era el momento, no ahora debían ir a reportar todo a la policía- vamos a encontrarlo, te lo prometo …-dijo y sin más lo abrazo, un abrazo rápido antes de que se alejara para acomodarse la gorra y ver que su hijo marcaba un numero desde su celular-

- 911 ¿Cuál es su nombre y su emergencia? –respondió una voz femenina a lo que Kurt tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta, pero no podía dejar a su padre herido , ni a Blaine a su suerte, lo mejor era llamar a emergencias-

- Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, mi padre acaba de ser atacado y acaban de secuestrar a un…amigo –murmuro y casi al instante se sintió incomodo, pero no quería que algún homofóbico retrasara la atención a ellos, por eso era mejor ocultar, por ahora ciertas cosas-

- Mantenga la calma señor Hummel, dígame su dirección y en unos minutos le estarán atendiendo…

Kurt no tardó en darle la dirección y la ayuda no tardó en llegar, paramédicos y una patrulla, mientras atendían a su padre Kurt tuvo que decir lo poco que sabía y tal vez hubiese preferido quedarse con esa idea, un asalto, sin embargo para cuando su padre se reunión con él y el policía supo un par de cosas que le helaron la sangre, más aun de lo que ya debía estar.

1.- Blaine había sido brutalmente tratado y aventado cual desperdicio humano dentro de una Van.

2.- El autor intelectual, no solo conocía a su padre si no que estaba más concentrado en él.

3.- Blaine corría un peligro mayor, lo podía ver en la cara de los policías, en las preguntas que iban desde la clásica "¿Sabe de alguien que odie a usted o al joven Anderson? Hasta la menos pensada ¿Puede repetir como es que no se enteró de todo esto hasta varias horas después?

La vida sin lugar a dudas estaba moviéndose cada vez más en contra de Kurt Hummel, no solo le había arrebatado a su madre, enfermado a su padre del corazón y ahora de cáncer, si no que ahora Blaine…aquel que había estado tratando apenas cortésmente por una infidelidad que termino con su relación, ese maravilloso chico que le había dado más cosas que ningún otro, ahora estaba en un peligro mayor, a saber dónde en esa gran y peligrosa ciudad.


	2. Primer Pista

Olvide comentar algo básico, Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas , te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 1 "Primer Pista "

La sala estaba helada, podía jurar que el tiempo era mucho peor ahí adentro que afuera y ya estaba nevando en la gran manzana, Kurt se encontraba sentado frente al árbol de Navidad que no quiso quitar pese a que la Navidad había pasado y estaba más cerca el año nuevo, tampoco es como si sintiera muchas ganas de celebrar, ese año le había dejado más mal sabor de boca que otros, si, había entrado finalmente a NYADA y vivía en un apartamento con su mejor amiga en Nueva York, pero…los peros eran los peores amigos de su vida.

- Hey, chico…-sintió una mano en su hombro, mas no volvió sus ojos azules a su padre- deberías dormir un poco o comer, de nada va servir que estés despierto las 24 horas del día, si sabemos algo, te lo diremos ¿ok?- dijo más el castaño siguió sin responder, no entendía como podían haber pasado ya 3 días y no había pista alguna de Blaine, era simplemente insólito, sin embargo había algo que lo tenía un más nervioso, y era el hecho de que Cooper Anderson había llegado el mismo día del secuestro, al comunicarle que su hermano menor había sido violentamente subido a un auto, el mayor había tomado el primer vuelo desde california para acampar prácticamente en las instalaciones de policía y no es que Kurt no lo hubiera intentado, era más bien que su padre le tenía muy tomada la medida y le había convencido que eso no ayudaba realmente en nada, el ver a Cooper era un recordatorio mas tangible de que las cosas no estaban bien, nada bien- Hey, Kurt –volvió a llamarle y el castaño solo respiro hondo antes de volver sus ojos al mayor- sé que aun estas consternado pero debes entender que se está haciendo todo lo necesario…

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Carole y a Finn que habían llegado al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrido, eran un gran apoyo, pero aun así Kurt sentía que no podía respirar.

- Cariño –dijo Carole mientras Finn cargaba varias bolsas – hemos traído todo para comer en la tarde y aparte pasamos por un excelente lugar para traer el desayuno, vamos, todos a la mesa –dijo la mujer mientras Finn dejaba las bolsas en la pequeña cocina y Burt se movía para ir a ayudar a su mujer-

Sin embargo Kurt volvió sus ojos al árbol de Navidad y no pudo evitar tener un pequeño recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace un par de días en esa misma habitación, mientras el partido de los dichosos Celtics contra no sabía quién estaba librándose en el televisor, ese momento que se sintió tan feliz y tan incómodo.

-FLASH BACK-

- Así que graduarse…-dijo su padre, quien estaba casualmente en medio de él y Blaine, cosa que agradeció enormemente , ya que definitivamente no se sentía del todo cómodo aun lado de Blaine, ya que este aun le removía muchas cosas, para su desgracia, las cosas malas sabían hacerse relucir en el peor momento-… planes para el futuro –comento su padre y supo que Blaine agradecía ese interés en él, estaba seguro que su padre, el señor Anderson habría hecho la misma pregunta pero que el pelinegro no se habría sentido realmente bien al hablarlo , cual sea que fuesen sus planes a futuro, su relación había decaído demasiado desde el momento en que este había salido del closet-

- Bueno…-una pausa en la voz de Blaine le hizo un eco preocupante en la cabeza al castaño quien discretamente le miro de reojo- No he hablado de esto con Kurt y no haría nada que lo hiciese estar incomodo, pero estaba pensando en hacer una audición para NYADA –le escucho decir y de no ser porque su padre estaba ahí entre los dos seguro se le habría notado más la necesidad de aire en los pulmones y es que , no entendía ¿Por qué tenía que estar cerca de él?¿tendría que verlo todos los días y soportar el hecho de sentirse engañado? y peor aún, seguro soportar los estúpidos avances de hombres y mujeres hacia el otro -…¿estaría eso bien?-le escucho preguntar y sacudió mentalmente su cerebro, no podía ser tan egoísta, no debía serlo, Blaine tenía un gran futuro y no podía solo negarle que entrara a la misma escuela que él-

- Creo que sería genial –dijo con tono monocorde, ligeramente incomodo pero esperando que no se le notara mucho, sin embargo por la mirada que le dio el chico de ojos ambarinos, supo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo-

- Yo también –dijo el pelinegro y casi quiso salir corriendo de ese sofá, no quería estar cerca, no quería ver sus ojos de cachorrito entristecerse al saber que no se encontraba del todo cómodo con la idea de estar juntos una vez más, pero no pudo, no pudo correr, solo volvió sus ojos a la revista Vogue , mientras Blaine le miraba por unos segundos más antes de volver sus ojos al hombre mayor a su lado e iniciar una conversación de deportes que no quiso ni apreciar, era mejor dejarlos hablar-

-TERMINA FLASH BACK-

Se sintió mal, terriblemente mal, porque en ese mismo instante quería que… lo daría todo por seguir pensando que el próximo año seguro vería a Blaine en los pasillos de NYADA, que en unos meses sabría de la audición con la cual seguro entraría y que sin duda alguna le llamaría para fin de año deseándole lo mejor en el 2013.

- Hey, amigo…-escucho el susurro de Finn quien se sentaba a su lado- mama dice que debes venir a desayunar…-murmuro con ese tacto que apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar gracias a su trabajo con el Glee Club- anda después te acompaño a la estación de policía para ver que noticias nos tienen –dijo y Kurt volvió a verlo con unas lágrimas acumulándosele en los ojos- hey, hey, no, espera no llores, aun no sé cómo lidiar con eso, vamos anda animo –dijo de forma incomoda y nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, el mismo lo había dicho, no podía aun manejar esas cosas, lo intentaba, enserio lo intentaba, sobre todo tratándose de Kurt su hermanastro y Blaine, su…bueno, amigo, alumno, excuñado-

- No merezco estar ahí…-murmuro antes de bajar el rostro- Finn no puedo ver a Cooper sin sentir que me odia, sin sentir que me recrimina que su hermano haya desaparecido –dijo con un hilo de voz y aunque en la mesa Burt quería correr con su hijo, Carole le indico con un ademan de su mano, que dejara solos a los chicos- y es mi culpa, realmente es mi culpa, no sé cómo no… como no escuche nada

- Hey, no, no, no amigo, hey, no espera para tu tren –dijo acercándose más sin saber si estaba bien o no abrazar a su hermanastro, y es que aun cuando muchas cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos, aun había otras para las que era realmente torpe- no es tu culpa, este edificio es prácticamente contra ruidos , por eso se puede dormir en la noche ¿no alardeabas de eso? ¿Eh?-pregunto antes de decidir que la mejor opción era colocar solo una mano en su hombro- tu no lo secuestraste, ni lo golpeaste, ni nada, solo… estabas acá arriba con tus cosas, no podías imaginar que un montón de barbaros estaban haciéndole aquello a Blaine y Burt –dijo y estaba seguro que tal vez no eran las palabras más adecuadas y correctas pero al menos lo intentaba-

- ¡exacto! …yo estaba acá… y ellos allá abajo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi padre tiene otro ataque al corazón? –levanto el rostro con los ojos rojos y Finn tuvo que buscar fuerza en lo más hondo de su corazón, ver así a Kurt era devastador y entendía su culpa, seguro él se habría sentido igual, no quería ni pensar en que algo así le pasara a Rachel- además…tu oíste, el líder de todo eso, me conoce, ese tipo cree que Blaine es…malo, en serio… ¿Qué clase de ser puede imaginar que Blaine merece algo así? –pregunto el castaño y Finn solo atino a apretar su hombro- ¿Si los policías tienen razón y no aparece para año nuevo?¿Que hare si encontramos…su cuerpo Finn?

- No, espera, no, no eso no pasara –dijo con tal convicción que el mismo se lo creyó, era tan factible aquello que definitivamente no quería que se volviera realidad, pero según la policía si no sabían nada, si no había ni una nota de rescate para año nuevo, lo más seguro es que jamás pudieran encontrar siquiera el cuerpo del menor- escucha, Kurt…-tomo sus hombros con ambas manos- Tú no tienes la culpa de que un demente, enfermo haya secuestrado a Blaine, y recuerda, él es fuerte, realmente es un chico fuerte, seguro soportara hasta que demos con él, con vida, en verdad amigo, lo vamos a encontrar, mira ya van a venir en unos días Mike, Puck, Jake, Sam …y entre nosotros peinaremos varias partes de la ciudad, te aseguro que encontramos algo –dijo y pudo ver como su hermanastro se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- sobre Cooper Anderson, no te preocupes, solo está asustado, vamos que yo no sé qué haría si estuviera en su lugar –dijo y apretó más sus hombros- amigo te incluiremos en la búsqueda, pero tienes que comer y dormir, no puedes terminar desmayado ¿quieres encontrarlo, no?

- Finn yo quiero decirle… yo quiero verlo …quiero…-dijo el castaño pero fue consciente de que no estaba terminando ninguna de sus oraciones, sin embargo Finn asintió con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y extenderle la mano, mano que el castaño tomo para impulsarse -…¿en serio crees que podamos encontrar algo que la policía no? –pregunto aun con sus reservas después de soltar la mano de su hermanastro-

- yo creo que es mejor que estar aquí sentados –dijo antes de indicarle que le siguiera a la mesa, donde su padre y Carole estaban esperándoles- …hey, miren a quien traje –dijo de buena gana antes de palmear el hombro del castaño quien se sentó a un lado de su padre y Carole, mientras Finn tomaba su lugar enfrente de él-

- Cariño , te traje esto, todo es tan orgánico que estoy segura de que tienen una granja detrás de la tienda –dijo la mujer con quien se había casado su padre y Kurt solo sonrió tenuemente, aun con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y las mejillas rosadas- anda también traje algo de jugo recién exprimido y es lo que TODOS vamos a desayunar

- Ma, yo preferiría algo de café, tu sabes, para despertar como se debe, después de todo ahora soy maestro –dijo el más alto de todos, a lo que la mujer solo le miro de mala gana – o…puedo tomarme ese jugo y después tomar algo de café –dijo mirando de reojo a Burt quien sonreía de buena gana con un vaso de jugo en sus manos- ¿no vas a replicar? –le pregunto al hombre de ojos azules quien negó antes de tomar de su jugo-

El desayuno paso, sin mucha conversación, mayormente Carole hablaba o intentaba hablar con Kurt sobre la comida y sobre las tiendas cercanas, mientras los demás desayunaban, Kurt agradecía su interés por hacerle pensar en otras cosas, aunque la realidad estaba ahí, sin Blaine y de una forma tan latente y amenazadora que dolía y le aterrorizaba.

- Escuche que algunos chicos van a venir Finn –dijo finalmente Burt cuando Carole comenzaba a recoger los platos y aunque Kurt intento moverse para ayudarle, le dijo negó la ayuda con un ademan conciliador de su mano- ¿crees que voy a dejarlos andar por esta ciudad solos?

- No estaremos solos, de hecho vamos a ir en equipos, tal vez en pares ó en grupos de tres –dijo Finn mientras podía escuchar como su madre prendía la máquina del café- no iremos a sitios muy peligrosos, solo andaremos por las calles para ver si alguien tiene información extra, digo después de todo, alguien debió haber visto algo, tú mismo lo dijiste Burt, cuando estaban esos tipos paso alguien y se apuró a caminar, seguro alguien más vio la van o algo así

- Aun así es peligroso, no sabemos si es una banda que se dedica a secuestrar o solo un demente que tiene algo contra nosotros y no pienso ponerlos en peligro a ti y a los demás chicos –dijo el mayor con voz firme- sobre todo porque Kurt se está apuntando en eso -dijo con un deje de acusación en su voz, y es que había escuchado todo, al menos la mayoría de las cosas entre sus dos hijos, porque para Burt y Carole, tenían dos hijos y no solo uno-

- Nos cuidaremos las espaldas Burt, vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar, no sabemos que es lo que está viviendo Blaine –dijo Finn y Kurt cerro los ojos de solo recordar cuando su padre había mencionado que le habían estado golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente- solo sabemos que ese demente conoce a Kurt, si quieres no lo llevamos, pero definitivamente no voy a dejar en las calles de esta ciudad a Blaine, es uno de los nuestros –dijo con aire serio y decidido-

- Lo sé, yo hubiera querido poder hacer algo, pero no pude y pese a que estoy terriblemente preocupado por Blaine no puedo dejar a mis hijos andar en sitios peligrosos, sé que no son unos niños, pero esos hombres son de cuidado, si no se tocaron el corazón para atacar a un chico solo, ¿crees que se lo pensaran dos veces al verlos a ustedes? –dijo antes de que Carole regresara con dos tazas de café, una para Kurt y otra para Finn-

- Creo que Burt tiene razón hijo, no pueden andar por las calles como si nada, ya oíste , uno de ellos tenía una pistola y por lo visto muy poca conciencia del bien y el mal –dijo Carole frunciendo el ceño- es horrible lo que está pasando, pero no quiero que tú y Kurt anden por ahí arriesgándose…

-Quiero hacerlo…-se escuchó la voz de Kurt quien les observaba con un rostro serio- me encargare de que se haga todo con cuidado, pero quiero correr la voz de quien es Blaine, las personas de aquí son ajenas a todo lo que no conocen, y si no saben el ser tan… maravilloso y amable que es Blaine, no van a ayudar –miro a Finn quien asintió- Iremos con cuidado y no nos meteremos a sitios de dudosa reputación, pero tenemos que buscar, debe haber algo, algo por mínimo que sea que nosotros podamos hacer para encontrar algo de Blaine –dijo y volvió sus ojos a Burt y después a Carole- por favor…no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada…siento que todo el lugar me consume y no…definitivamente no puedo …

Un silencio se sembró en el lugar mientras Burt miraba a su esposa y los chicos tomaban su café, Kurt clavando sus ojos en la mesa mientras Finn alternaba su mirada en cada uno de los presentes, entonces no hubo mas palabras, Burt seguía pensando en lo peligroso que era todo aquello, además de que si hacían algo mal podían incluso espantar a esos tipos y obligarlos a hacer algo muy malo con Anderson, Carole por otro lado no podía siquiera imaginar a Kurt caminando en algún sitio peligroso, mucho menos a Finn sin darse cuenta que lo seguían, irían otros chicos pero definitivamente no estaba segura de que fuese una tarea para ellos, sabía que podían ser organizados, pero también era realista y había mas riesgos que ganancias.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior después de tomar un poco de café y lo dejo nuevamente sobre la mesa, aquel silencio era terrible, Finn por su parte divagaba, pensando de que manera podía organizarse y como podían dividirse, definitivamente no pensaba en meterse en algún nido de mafiosos o tipos así, aunque tal vez con Puck a su lado podrían tener algo de ventaja, claro si no llevaban una pistola, entonces se preguntó cuanto podría costar una pistola, no legal obviamente, por que no creía que alguien les vendiera una pistola con permiso y todo, lo cual lo llevaba a otro punto ¿era complicado usar una pistola?, suponía que no, en las películas se veía que era cosa de apuntar y él no mataría no, pero tal vez una bala en la pierna les daría espacio para correr de ser necesario, por otro lado no creía que fuese buena idea darle una pistola a Puck, eso sería como darle a un zombie un par de patines, aunque ¿Quién le daría a un zombie patines?.

El teléfono sonó e inmediatamente todos se levantaron, siendo Burt el que alcanzo la bocina al final, después de todo prefería ser el quien tomase las llamadas, por si pedían rescate, por si había amenazas o …malas noticias.

- Burt Hummel –contesto con voz sería mientras los demás estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos e incluso su tono de voz-…ahh…aja, si…claro…-frunció el ceño antes de usar su otra mano para acomodar su gorra y Kurt supo que no era algo bueno- …claro, entiendo… pero ¿les dijo algo mas?...-Carole se acerco a Kurt para tomarlo de los hombros, mientras Finn se mantenía con los brazos cruzados-…¿es confiable?...hummm bueno…si, claro…claro –resoplo antes de que Kurt llevara su pulgar a sus labios para morderlo- ok…¿su hermano que dice?...-pregunto y unos segundos mas se quedo en silencio, solo escuchando al detective al otro lado de la línea-…claro, gracias por informarnos, si…le diré a mi hijo, si…yo le confirmo…gracias, buenas noches…-dijo y sin mas colgó el teléfono para después volver sus ojos a los demás- creo que debemos sentarnos… -dijo y Kurt emitió un gemido frustrado, antes de que Carole lo llevase a sentar y se sentara a su lado tomando su mano, mientras Finn decidió usar una silla y adelantar el cuerpo mientras cruzaba sus dedos y mantenía los ojos en el que era su padrastro-...hace unas horas encontraron a alguien que vio a Blaine...

- Por todos los cielos, dime que esta vivo –murmuro Kurt cerrando los ojos mientras Carole apretaba su mano- por favor…por favor…

- si, Kurt… si, cuando lo vio estaba…-respiro hondo- al parecer es un chico de esos que… -mantuvo sus ojos en su esposa y ella supo que debía mantener a Kurt lo mas centrado que pudiese- trabajan en la calle…

- ¿En la calle? …espera…espera…¿vendiendo dulces? O ¿Qué?...-miro a Burt quien no sabia como responder a eso, después a su madre quien le reprendió con la mirada y por ultimo a Kurt quien había palidecido- esperen… un segundo, esperen…¿Cómo? ¿vendiendo hot dogs?...-el silencio fue sepulcral hasta que Kurt soltó un sollozo- ¡No, espera, amigo, espera…-volvió sus ojos a Burt- ¿Qué?

- Finn calla…-dijo torciendo los labios y después el mayor volvió los ojos a su hijo- Kurt, escucha, al parecer a este chico le llevaron a Blaine para curarlo, por que tiene cierta …experiencia con heridas y no podían llevar a Blaine a un medico, no significa que estén…prostituyendo a Blaine, ni nada de eso, de hecho el chico menciono que mientras lo estaba curando, escucho que discutían sobre eso, ponerlo a…trabajar pero que al final no era algo que el líder planeara, así que iban a buscar un sitio nuevo donde esconderlo, hasta…

- No, esperen…-interrumpió Finn levantándose de golpe- ¡¿Un Prostituto?!¡¿O sea un hombre que …que se acuesta con mujeres por dinero?! –miro a su madre y después a Burt- Hey, no, no, no, eso esta mal, muuuuy mal, o sea lógico, jamás podrían funcionar, Blaine es…es GAY, o sea así GAY –explicaba de forma atropellada gesticulando con sus brazos- Obvio no….-miro a Kurt quien se veía mas tenso que nunca, mientras su madre había decidido ya, abrazarlo contra si- en serio amigo, eeeeeeenserio esos tipos están ENFERMOS

- ¡Finn! –levanto la voz el padre de ambos y el nombrado volvió a verle- escucha…era prostitución con otros hombres y además, no creas que a los que están encargados, les importa un bledo lo que estos pobres chicos quieran o no –una señal suya basto para que Finn tomara asiento o tal vez solo había sido la impresión de golpe- escuchen, el problema aquí…es que al parecer lo que quieren es dañar todo lo posible a Blaine, no quieren dinero…-torcio los labios- tampoco son profesionales, solo un grupo de tipos que están siendo pagados por un hombre que tiene algún contacto con Kurt….-dijo y volvió sus ojos a su hijo- Kurt…la policía quiere hablar contigo, te darán una descripción de los hombres que vio este chico y es muy posible que con eso tengamos mas suerte de localizar a Blaine, pero para esto debes tener dos cosas en mente…-una pausa hasta que Kurt asintió mientras mantenía sus manos empuñadas sobre su regazo-…quien secuestro a Blaine se entero de que él te había engañado, lo cual indica algún tipo de interés sobre ti…y segundo…-se rasco la nuca- Cooper Anderson esta hecho una fiera con la noticia, y como él prácticamente vive en la estación de policía, seguro vas a tener que verlo …

- No….no me importa…-murmuro el castaño de ojos azules- ayudare, en todo lo que pueda, si Cooper quiere insultarme o… golpearme…

- Hey no, no, no amigo, eso si que no, será famoso y todo ese rollo pero ni loco permito que te ponga un dedo encima –se adelanto Finn a lo que Burt pensaba- no lo hará, créeme, no lo hará, por que ni yo, ni Burt…ni nadie va a permitir tal cosa y ya te dije –frunció el ceño antes de volver a levantarse- tu NO tienes la culpa, el otro tipo es un idiota de mierda que ni siquiera haces en este mundo ¿Qué clase de enfermo, raro…y…loco haría esas cosas? –respiro hondo y vio a Burt- iremos… ¿verdad?, osea en serio DEBEMOS ir, no vamos a dejar a Kurt solo en… ESO

- Claro, iremos –dijo Burt antes de levantarse- me gustaría que te quedaras aquí querida –dijo mirando a su mujer quien asintió, entendiendo que debía haber alguien casa por su había mas noticias- Finn y yo acompañaremos a Kurt a la estación y en cuanto tengamos algo te llamo –miro a su hijo- disculpa hijo, pero si vamos a hacer esto, debe ser ahora, no pueden retener demasiado tiempo al chico por si tienes alguna pregunta extra o por si podemos indagar algo mas –dijo y Kurt fue soltado al fin- vallan por sus abrigos –indico aunque no era necesario pues Finn estaba tomando ya su bufanda y gorro del sillón donde los había dejado y Kurt había corrido a su habitación.

Burt estaba seguro que aun no terminaría todo, pero al menos ya tenían una pista, una no muy buena y alentadora, pero era un inicio, solo esperaba que Kurt no tuviera que oir o saber de como habían encontrado a Blaine, creyo que era mejor no comentarle a su hijo que el detective había mencionado que Blaine estaba terriblemente herido, que el chico que le había curado había tenido que limpiar mucha sangre y que no le había reconocido de la foto que le habían mostrado al inicio por la hinchazón de los golpes en el rostro, aquello era difícil, muy difícil de digerir y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar al ex novio de su hijo antes de que esos animales lo mataran a golpes, lo cual al parecer era el final que el demente que le había secuestrado tenía para él.


	3. Fe

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

Oh si…AGRADESCO sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman comentar niñ s

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 2 "Fe"

El goteo incesante comenzó a taladrar su cabeza, no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, si era de día o de noche, solo sabía que el dolor en su cuerpo era tolerable, aun así no podía abrir los ojos, sentía los parpados pesados, como si en cada uno tuviese 5 toneladas de concreto.

Respiro hondo o al menos lo intento, ya que nuevamente las costillas le dolieron al intentar meter y sacar el aire, entonces paso saliva, sus labios se sentían secos al igual que su garganta, no recordaba bien que había pasado, no estaba seguro de cómo se habían torcido las cosas de tal forma que había terminado sentado contra la pared helada de algún edificio sin piso.

Su cerebro intento dar marcha forzada a sus memorias y pequeños flashazos le recordaban escenarios alternados.

Recordaba haber llegado a Nueva York, como sorpresa para Kurt, recordaba haber patinado sobre hielo, haber tenido una cena en compañía de él y Burt Hummel, recordaba los ojos azul cielo y en ocasiones verde grisáceo de Kurt, recordaba haber dormido en el sofá para no incomodar a nadie y recordaba haber sido prácticamente arrullado por el murmullo de la noche en aquel departamento, recordaba levantarse y empacar, bajar las escaleras con sus maletas y esperar el taxi que nunca llego.

Trato de humedecer sus labios con su propia saliva y descubrió que el labio que anteriormente se encontraba roto parecía estar mejor, aunque los sentía ligeramente partidos por la resequedad, entonces el goteo siguió con más fuerza en su cabeza y se preguntó cómo es que algo tan cotidiano podía estar haciendo eco en su cordura, entonces lo intento, movió los músculos de su rostro para movilizar sus parpados y poco a poco la escasa luz que parecía venir de una pequeña ventana cerrada con tablas viejas y clavos llenos oxidados le permitió notar un poco de su alrededor.

Era una habitación vacía, había un foco en el techo que no parecía haber sido encendido en mucho tiempo, entonces volvió a humedecer sus labios para girar la cabeza y notar más de su alrededor, se encontró sentado en el suelo terroso, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared que apenas tenía trozos de pintura, al parecer gris, movió nuevamente su rostro hacia el otro lado y noto una puerta que algún debió ser blanca, ahora se encontraba con los estragos del tiempo y algo de pintura de colores, entonces noto alrededor una vez más, realmente la pared tenia algunas palabras grafiteadas, no estaba seguro de que decían, no se sentía como para entender la forma en que las letras se distorsionaban en la pared desgastada.

-…Kurt…-jadeo e intento moverse o al menos pensó en hacerlo, ya que ahora mismo recordaba que había escuchado a alguien mencionar su nombre y el solo pensar que Kurt podría estar siendo torturado o estuviesen planeando algo contra él le comenzaba a hacer mella en la cabeza-…por dios… -frunció el ceño e intento ahora si mover su cuerpo, sintiéndolo terriblemente pesado y tintineante-… ¿Qué…es…eso? –murmuro moviendo sus ojos a sus brazos, no estaba vestido igual que como recordaba haberlo estado, su abrigo había desaparecido y solo llevaba la camisa negra con blanco a rayas y sus jeans negros, salvo que todo parecía terriblemente sucio, no le gustaba estar así pero no era el momento para ser quisquilloso, ya que al mover uno de sus brazos y volver a escuchar ese sonido llevo sus ojos más abajo, ahí donde estaba su muñeca estaba un brazalete oxidado, su mirada busco su otra muñeca para encontrarla igual, entonces busco fuerza dentro de su cuerpo y se movió, empujando su espalda contra la pared para apoyarse en algo y poder levantarse-

Unos minutos más y se encontraba completamente de pie contra la pared, entonces cerro los ojos y pudo escuchar el goteo nuevamente, sin saber exactamente de donde venía, no recordaba haber visto alguna toma de agua, así que comenzaba a creer que era producto de su cabeza, intento respirar hondo y logro algo mejor que la vez anterior, aun cuando el dolor en sus costillas era latente.

No fue consiente de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solo de pie tratando de no caerse y de recolectar fuerza para cada una de sus extremidades, sabia estaba encadenado, pero no quería quedarse sin luchar, no, ya no, desde que conoció a Kurt le había predicado coraje, cuando realmente el que necesitaba coraje para enfrentar al mundo era él.

Relamió su labio inferior, para después abrir nuevamente sus parpados y dar un paso, quedándose quieto unos segundos para asegurarse de que su equilibrio no estaba afectado del otro, después, otro paso, y otro más, podía escuchar las cadenas atrás de su cuerpo, pero aun así siguió, hasta que logro recorrer casi la mitad de la habitación, fue ahí donde el las cadenas dieron su límite y el pelinegro movió sus ojos hacia atrás, ahí estaban, tensas completamente, pero sobre todo firmemente afianzadas a la pared.

Frunció el ceño antes de intentar jalarlas cadenas y vencerlas, una y otra…y otra vez, gruñendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus cuerdas vocales no estaban tan dañadas como creía, solo estaban entumidas.

¿Hacía cuanto no hablaba? …o ¿Hacia cuanto no paraba de gritar?

No estaba seguro, recordaba haber peleado, peleo cuando le atacaron al pie del edificio donde vivían Kurt y Rachel, lucho cuando le inmovilizaron los brazos y volvió a luchar cuando despertó y se encontró por primera vez en una sala con muebles viejos, cuando un par de hombres comenzaron a jugar a lanzarle pequeñas canicas al rostro y al cuerpo, recordó luchar cuando apareció un hombre sin mascara que se presentó ante él como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, lucho cuando le dijo que todos los insultos que conocía y lucho una vez más cuando le tomo del cabello para escupirle la cara.

Entonces en algún punto de esa masa de recuerdos escucho un sonido, algo ajeno a las cadenas tensarse y destensarse cada que hacia fuerza para zafarse, algo diferente al goteo que en ese momento le pareció amortiguado por algo que venía atrás de aquella puerta, puerta que se abrió de golpe y mostro a un hombre que no conocía pero que le miraba como si él si lo hiciera.

- Hola niño bonito –dijo el hombre de al menos 1.90, ojos verdes y cabello rubio entre cano quien se quitó sus guantes y los guardo en el bolsillo de su desgastada chaqueta – valla…alguien tiene la suficiente fuerza como para moverse…-torció los labios en una sonrisa ladina y justo Blaine pensó en decir algo cuando otro hombre llego, a este lo recordaba, si, era aquel que le había insultado, aquel que en algún momento, por alguna razón había nombrado a Kurt-

- ¿No habías dicho que estaba listo? –pregunto el hombre de alrededor 1.70, complexión delgada, piel blanca y ojos del algún color que no noto, porque estaban enmarcados por una gruesas gafas negras- ¡Dijiste que estaba listo! –gruño con aire desesperado antes de mover su rostro al pelinegro encadenado- …corre la voz de que vale 2 dólares...volveré en la noche y quiero encontrarlo sin fuerza…destruido y…

- No, lo hare –dijo el otro hombro con cara de asco- te dije, nada de porquerías mariconas, te tolero solo porque me estas pagando buena pasta, pero definitivamente no voy a hacerla de padrote de un maricon ¿entiendes? –dijo antes de dar un paso hacia el pelinegro quien le miro ferozmente, pese a que obviamente las tenia de perder- No voy a darte el gusto –dijo mirando directamente al Blaine antes de soltar un puñetazo contra su rostro y tumbarlo al suelo-…veras…-dijo mirando de reojo al hombre de lentes mientras se arremangaba la chaqueta- puedo molerlo a golpes miles de veces, de hecho tomando en cuenta que tuvimos que curarlo para moverlo de lugar debería decir que todo mi trabajo se fue al diablo solo por tu …-camino hacia Blaine quien se había llevado instintivamente las manos a rostro por el golpe recibido- maldito miedo ¡¿Quién carajos crees que iba a saber que teníamos a esta mierda en ese lugar?! –pregunto mientras comenzaba a patear las costillas de Blaine-

- La policía lo está buscando –gruño el hombre de anteojos- ¡Hay anuncios pegados en todos lados!, esa misma tarde me detuvo un policía para preguntarme si había escuchado o visto algo raro en el barrio –rodo los ojos antes de sacar un cigarrillo y prenderlo – tuvimos que movernos y tuvimos que curarlo para moverlo, no podíamos solo trasladarlo en el auto de esa manera, ¿Dónde quedaron tus amigos y su estúpida Van? –pregunto antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo mientras el otro seguía pateando al pelinegro-

- Hey, hey …-se detuvo el hombre entre cano antes de agacharse para tomar los risos sueltos y desordenados de Blaine, tal vez hasta ese momento el pelinegro había sido consiente que no quedaba resto alguno de gel sobre sus cabellos- Mis amigos estaban de visita, no iban a quedarse demasiado por el dinero que les diste, mucho menos iban a dejar que les ensuciáramos su van con la sangre sucia de este marica –dijo antes de golpear a puño cerrado el rostro de Blaine, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la sangre corrió por sus nudillos- no sabes el asco que me da mancharme con este tipo –dijo soltándolo de golpe, logrando que el cuerpo de Blaine cayera cual peso muerto en el piso-

- Lo quiero muerto para mañana en la noche, no puedo empezar el 2013 con la idea de que sigue respirando –dijo el hombre de anteojos antes de caminar a la puerta y tomar una palanca de acero- tengo que terminar el balance general, así que volveré hasta entrada la noche y quiero encontrar su cuerpo destrozado –dijo lanzándole la palanca al otro quien la tomo al vuelo-

- ¡Hey , tengo que cosas que hacer!, no puedo si quiera golpearlo más por esta noche –dijo antes de jugar con la palanca – tengo una cita con una buena mujer –sonrió de forma torcida- mañana podría traer a unos amigos… y podría ver que se nos ocurre –dijo antes de tomar la palanca de acero con ambas manos por unos segundos en posición horizontal- pensé haberte dicho que nada de armas, pelear es un deporte que se debe hacer limpiamente –dijo el hombre entrecano antes de escuchar como Blaine comenzaba a escupir sangre-

- Y yo pensé que habías dicho que te daba asco tocar a un homosexual –dijo cruzándose de brazos para dejar el cigarrillo en sus labios- solo pensé en facilitarte la tarea, al final no me importa como lo hagas mientras que para las doce campanadas de mañana esa escoria deje de arruinarle la vida de otros con su sola existencia –entonces el hombre de gafas miro el reloj debajo de la manga de su saco color plomo y limpio uno de sus zapatos contra una de sus piernas- cuando termines todo encárgate de dejar alguna identificación, por si le desfiguran el rostro, quiero que le den por muerto sin necesidad de exámenes ni nada, pero sé que si sigues golpeándole así el rostro terminaras …-sonrió de lado con el cigarrillo en los labios- irreconocible

- No sé cómo un puto afeminado como tu puede ser tan diabólico jajajaja –volvió a jugar con la palanca de acero para tomarla con una sola mano – entonces vámonos, mañana ambos tenemos mucho que hacer…y quiero una paga extra por el tiempo perdido y la ofensa a mi moral y religión por haber ido con un puto a que reparan mucho de mi trabajo ¿trato? –pregunto balanceando la palanca de acero cerca de una de las piernas de Blaine mientras este aun adolorido de las costillas y el rostro intentaba buscar algo de fuerza en su cuerpo para moverse, sentía el objeto balancearse demasiado cerca-

- Trato…-dijo el hombre de traje sastre y gafas, logrando con eso que el mayor entre cano golpease con tal fuerza una de las rodillas de Blaine que el grito de dolor hizo un eco estridente entre las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba encadenado- vendré mañana después de las 12 campanadas…-dijo y giro sobre sus talones para ir hacia la puerta-

- entonces será pasado mañana –sonrió con tono burlón antes de elevar una vez más la palanca de acero para volver a golpear la misma rodilla del pelinegro, quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia, dolor y coraje- …muy bien niño bonito… -dijo mirando al pelinegro en el suelo tratando doblándose para tomar la pierna lastimada- debo ir a una cita y necesitare bañarme, pero tú , yo y unos amigos , tendremos un encuentro…digamos…-aventó la palanca a una esquina, esa que seguramente el pelinegro no podría alcanzar- interesante…-sonrió con aire sádico antes de colocarse en cuclillas para tomarle uno de sus mechones rizados- si no me dieras tanto asco, sodomita de mierda, estaría vendiendo tu puto trasero como quiere el otro cabrón…-le dijo con antes de jalar más sus cabellos logrando que Blaine se quejara nuevamente – ohhh… ¿estas llorando princesa? –dijo con fingida ternura antes de soltarle de golpe, logrando que la cabeza de Blaine diera con el polvoso suelo- tienes toooooooooda la noche para descansar ricitos, así que… disfrútala, porque mañana…-se levantó para acomodarse las mangas de su chaqueta- mañana será otro día –canturreo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él para después pasar lo que parecía una por la cerradura-

Entonces…todo fue silencio una vez más, y en algún momento, entre el dolor y el llanto escucho a lo lejos, tal vez afuera del lugar un golpeteo que supuso seria como el goteo que había estado en su cabeza cuando despertó.

Tenía que salir, tenía que escapar de alguna forma y no sabía cómo podría lograrlo, no podía simplemente irse, no había forma y su cuerpo no respondía, una vez más el dolor estaba calándole el rostro, las costillas y ahora como nueva adquisición una de sus rodillas.

Paso saliva y con dificultad trato de girarse, el estar de cara contra el suelo le parecía aún más denigrante que todo lo que ya le había pasado, sin embargo al menos ahora tenía un poco más claro un par de cosas, primero que nada esos hombres debían estar completamente seguros de que no podría salir, de que estaba incomunicado, como para mostrar sus rostros, y segundo, tal vez lo más importante, es que querían matarlo, no era un decir, no era una amenaza al aire de alguien que está molesto, no , realmente le veían muerto para cuando terminase el día de mañana.

-…ma…ñana…-susurro con pesar antes de volver a inter moverse, ahora apoyando las palmas de sus manos contra el piso, tratando de que estas fueran lo suficientemente estables como para permitir al menos sentarse-…31…de…-un esfuerzo más, cerro sus ojos, frunció su ceño y pudo sostener parte de su cuerpo con el apoyo de sus palmas, para con un movimiento, algo torpe y apresurado poder sentarse de medio lado, manteniendo su rodilla dañada contra el suelo- diciem…bre…- apenas lo dijo y no pudo si no romper en llanto nuevamente, el dolor era demasiado, estaba seguro que con trabajo podría levantarse en pie, seguro lo lograba pero no tenía idea de cómo saldría de ahí-

Ya antes había lidiado con homofóbicos, ya antes había sido golpeado e incluso mandado al hospital, pero esto, todo esto pasaba los límites de lo que creyó que podría pasarle a él, estaba orgulloso de ser gay, tal vez no estaba tan orgulloso de todas sus decisiones, pero definitivamente no creía haber hecho algo tan malo a la vida como para que tuviera que lidiar con todo ese dolor, y quería ser fuerte, física, pero sobre todo mentalmente, porque quería salir de ahí, porque quería vivir, porque …quería volver a ver a su familia, a sus amigos de Glee Club, a los nuevos y a los graduados.

Respiro hondo y volvió a intentarlo, arrastrándose sentado de lado como estaba para llegar a la pared, antes había podido levantarse con la ayuda de esta y no creía que fuese posible hacerlo de otra forma, no en ese momento.

Tenía muchas cosas por las que vivir, quería, realmente quería entrar a NYADA, no solo por Kurt, si no por el mismo, quería seguir afirmando los lazos con Sam, con Cooper, quería recobrar a sus padres , tenía una promesa, una muy importante, había dicho que estaría al pendiente de Burt Hummel, ese hombre que no solo era el padre de su ex novio, si no que de alguna forma le había abierto los brazos y le aceptaba como era, ese maravilloso hombre que no merecía todas las enfermedades que había tenido y la que ahora estaba haciendo mella en su salud.

Llego a la pared y lo intento, con todo su ahínco, con toda su fe en sí mismo, se levantaría porque tenía que vivir, porque tenía mucho que hacer, porque… ahora más que nunca quería luchar, luchar por ser mejor, luchar por terminar la prepa, por entrar a NYADA, pero sobre todo, luchar por recuperar a Kurt, por recuperar esas sonrisas, esas miradas.

La rodilla topo contra la pared logrando que volviese a gruñir de dolor, pero continuo, aun cuando nuevamente derramaba un par de lágrimas por el dolor en su cuerpo, aun cuando descubrió que su labio se había vuelto a abrir y que de hecho también sangraba de la nariz, el sabor ferroso llego a su boca cuando volvió a respirar hondo, costándole más dolor por las costillas que ahora estaba seguro tenia rotas, al menos un par.

-…¿Hooooola? –una voz resonó en su cabeza y sus ojos se apurar a revisar el lugar, estaba de pie, lo había logrado, pero se encontraba solo, realmente solo, no había nadie más ahí, así que Blaine supuso que su cabeza estaba comenzando a tener problemas por tanto golpe-

Cerro los ojos debía concentrarse, en serio debía hacerlo, ya estaba de pie, ahora solo tenía que pensar alguna forma de salir, alguna forma de soltarse o de…algo, no estaba seguro aun de que, solo sabía que debía haber una forma.

- ¿Hoooola? –la voz volvió a escucharse logrando que Blaine volviese a abrir sus ojos para volver a escanear el lugar, pero estaba solo, realmente estaba solo, sin embargo estaba seguro de haberlo oído, era una voz cantarina pero preocupada- hoooola hoooola ¿está bien?...-pregunto y Blaine tuvo una subida de adrenalina tal que le hizo despegar su cuerpo de la pared, aquella voz venia de la pequeña ventana tapada con tablas- ¿está muerto? –pregunto y Blaine apuro más su paso, notando que tenía que arrastras un poco su pie para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, al menos eso creía- creo que está muerto –escucho la voz más baja, casi con pena –

- espera…-salió por fin su voz y se encontró más ronco y más desesperado de lo que creía- espera… no…no estoy muerto –dijo cuándo las cadenas se tensaron mostrando así el límite de ellas, sin embargo al haberse movido hacia un lado y no derecho podía llegar a la ventana, a la superficie de las tablas y palparlas, para después golpearlas con una de sus manos- ¿Hola?...¿Ho…la?...por favor… no me dejes…

- ¡Hola! –se escuchó de otro lado y la voz cantarina volvió con bríos- señor…hola… ¿está bien? –pregunto agregando una nota preocupada sus palabras- …hace rato lo escuche gritar, muy, muy feo…estaba jugando aquí cerca…-dijo y entonces fue que Blaine pudo descifrar que se trataba de una niña- ¿está bien?¿le duele mucho?

-…no…no estoy bien…¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Blaine aun desorientado, tenía rato creyendo que era de noche, suponiendo por la poca luz que apenas se podía filtrar por la ventana y cuando habían abierto la puerta, que afuera la noche ya habría caído, pero de ser así ¿Qué haría una niña jugando fuera de un edificio como ese?-…estoy un poco lastimado …¿tu estas bien?- no quiso pensarlo pero tal vez aquella ventana daba a otro cuarto igual, tal vez esa niña estaba secuestrada o algo aun peor-

- Soy Maggy…-dijo antes de que Blaine escuchara como algo se movía entre las tablas pero no tenía idea de que se trataba- mi papa cuida aquí –dijo y por un momento Blaine dudo, aquello podía ser muy malo o muy bueno- yo estoy bien, papa me deja jugar por aquí cuando encuentra ratas en la casa y como les tengo miedo …-Blaine volvió a escuchar aquel sonido, era como si algo raspase las tablas- pueees me saca un rato para matarlas…humm creo que… son las 10 de la noche ¿Cómo se llama?

-…Blaine… -murmuro-…Blaine…Ander..son –no estaba seguro, el pelinegro no quería pedirle ayuda y meterla en problemas, no sabía si el padre de aquella niña estaba enterado de lo que pasaba o solo era un hombre que cuidaba el lugar sin preguntar nada-

- ¿Qué edad tiene señor Anderson? –le escucho preguntar antes de ver como una tirita de plástico salía de una de las tablas- mire… una bandita, espero le sirva, papa me las da cuando me lastimo, espero no se haya arruinado, pero hay muy pocos hoyitos y rajaditas por donde pasarle cosas- dijo y entonces Blaine tomo la bandita, jalándola para encontrarse con que pese a que se había destrozado podría usarla, claro, estaba seguro que no le ayudaría gran cosa, pero apreciaba la intención-

-…17…-dijo mientras trata de despegar con sus torpes dedos la parte de plástico para después ponérsela en uno de los dedos, había una herida en varios, pero en uno parecía haber una cortada, así que ahí usaría aquel regalo- …gracias…Maggy

- de nada…humm 17, yo tenía un hermano de 10, pero se ahogó hace unos años aquí en el muelle- dijo con un deje triste- desde entonces mama se molesta mucho cuando me alejo –dijo antes de que Blaine escuchara que la niña golpeaba suavemente las maderas- yo tengo 8 años, Andy se ahogó cuando yo tenía 6 –conto antes de dejar de golpear la tabla- …no eres un señor…-dijo de pronto como si hubiera sido toda una revelación- oye…¿quieres ayuda?-

- ¿Podrías llamar a la policía?...-pregunto muy suavemente antes de escuchar como la niña parecía meditar las cosas-…Maggy estoy bastante lastimado y …quisiera volver a mi casa-dijo tratando de no escucharse tan adolorido, no quería asustar a la pequeña, aunque tampoco quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad-

- taaal vez….es que papa dice que no debo fisgonear…-dijo la niña y supo que lo más seguro era que su padre solo fuese encargado de las llaves o algo así, tal vez estaba en algún almacén en alguna parte de los muelles de Nueva York, no estaba seguro si seguía en la gran ciudad-

-…¿podrías entonces llamarle a un amigo mío?-pregunto sin saber si aquello sería realmente posible, pero arriesgándose a cualquier cosa, después de todo tenía cerca de 24 horas de vida-

- Si, eso puedo hacerlo, pero sería hasta mañana después de la escuela –dijo de mejor humor y Blaine se preguntó si para mañana en la tarde estaría aún con vida- …hummm aunque… podría intentar hacerlo antes de irme a la escuela, mama se va temprano a trabajar y papa está muy ocupado revisando los almacenes antes de llevarle a que tome mi autobús –dijo de buena gana y Blaine sintió que el cielo se abría sobre su cabeza-

-…si… eso me encantaría –dijo y apenas fue consciente de que como unos pasos ligeros se alejaban, logrando que una angustia latente se formara en su garganta, con el temor de que la niña no volviera por el número que debía marcar, sin embargo la esperanza volvió a su cuerpo cuando esos pasos volvieron y escucho un golpecito contra la madera- Traje mi cuaderno –dijo con voz agitada- ahora el número y nombre y…humm ¡ya, ya, el mensaje! Jejejeje –una risa jovial le hizo sonreír apenas-

-…Kurt Hummel…-murmuro-..el número es…1….419….555…-Blaine escucho como algo raspaba papel y agradeció que la niña estuviese tomando nota de cada cosa que decía- ..01…01...

- Kurttt ¿es con doble T o con una T?...-pregunto la niña y Blaine pudo escuchar como golpeaba el lápiz o la pluma contra las maderas- ¿Hummel se escribe con J o con H?

- Una T –dijo con suavidad- Hummel se escribe con H, pero se pronuncia como si fuese J –explico, aunque imaginaba que la niña no tenía dudas de cómo se pronunciaba el apellido del castaño, solo esperaba que pudiese comunicarse con él-…el mensaje…-murmuro sin saber bien qué clase de mensaje podría darle, tenía que ser claro y simple para evitar malos entendidos-…dile que estoy vivo y necesito ayuda…-dijo antes de caer en la cuenta de algo-…¿puedes darle la dirección de dónde encontrarme?

-…humm espera…-dijo la niña y Blaine escucho aun el rasgar en el papel- Blaine Anderson está vivo y quiere ayuuuuda –repitió la niña y entonces se calló unos segundos- este… si, puedo decirle donde estamos –dijo antes de callarse una vez más- …¿oyes?...aaah es mi mama –dijo y Blaine escucho más movimiento del otro lado- debo irme, debo irme, mama se pone muy nerviosa si me llama y no voy –dijo apresurada y Blaine escucho como algo se cerraba, no estaba seguro si era una bolsa o una mochila- llamare en la mañana, si no en la tarde…este… toma…-dijo y Blaine escucho ruido entre las tablas y por otra lado, diferente a donde había aparecido la bandita, vio una envoltura metálica- es un caramelo, te lo regalo, ya, bye, bye, debo irme, nocheeeeees –dijo y no termino de hablar cuando Blaine supo que la niña estaba alejándose de ahí-

Y así como vino el sonido paro y el pelinegro supo que nuevamente estaba solo, aun así…había una luz, una esperanza y la tomo como tomo el pequeño caramelo que la niña había logrado filtrar entre las tablas, entonces dejo de tensar las cadenas para regresar con cuidado hacia la pared para terminar sentándose mientras desenvolvía aquel dulce que descubrió era de fresa.

¿Hacia cuanto no comía?

No estaba seguro, no recordaba mucho desde su secuestro, pero definitivamente no había sido consciente de que su estómago estaba vacío hasta que sintió sobre su lengua el dulzoso sabor artificial.

Quería vivir, debía vivir y todo dependía de si la pequeña Maggy podía encontrar a Kurt y que este le creyera, algo en todo eso debía salir bien, algo debía de estar a su favor; cerro sus ojos y disfruto de aquel dulce en su boca, aun cuando su labio dolía, aun cuando sentía que su rostro comenzaba a inflamarse, aun cuando no podía encontrar la forma en que su rodilla y sus costillas no le dolieran, su cabello estaba todo desordenado, su ropa estaba completamente sucia y estaba seguro de que se veía mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados cuando la somnolencia le callo cual manto conciliador y mientras tanto su inconciencia le regalaba flashazos de un futuro que no tenía asegurado, la sonrisa Kurt, la mirada aliviada del Señor Hummel, los abrazos de sus amigos del Glee club, incluso se imaginó a sí mismo en el hospital, preparándose para volver a su vida normal, preparándose para continuar fuera de todo lo que estaba viviendo, listo para dejar atrás el dolor, la suciedad y la impotencia, pero sobre todo , la humillación.


	4. Segunda Pista

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

Oh si…AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman comentar niñ s, usualmente yo los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 3 "Segunda Pista"

Ir a la estación de policía parecía ya tan familiar, aun cuando solo habían pasado unos días desde aquella terrible mañana, encontrarse con Cooper Anderson ya no era tan agradable como la primera vez, cuando estaba en la escuela y solo era el novio de su hermano menor, no aquellos días se habían acabado.

Kurt Hummel había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer, esa tarde, sin lugar a dudas no había encontrado paz, no, definitivamente no, mucho menos cuando vio llegar a los padres de Blaine, jamás en su vida creyó que los conocería así, y se sintió mal, porque siempre que había imaginado ver a señor y la señora Anderson, creyó que sería cuando al fin Blaine sintiera la fe en ellos para presentarlo oficialmente como…bueno…como algo que ya no era.

Así que ahí había estado él, ligeramente ausente cuando vio como Cooper fue a abrazar a su madre quien estallo en llanto, ahí estaba Kurt cuando su propio padre y Carole fueron con los Anderson para explicar algunas cosas y presentarse, quiso decir algo cuando la mujer de ojos pardos se acercó a él y le miro con aire dolido, buscando alguna pregunta, algún…algo que pudiera encontrar, pero Kurt solo pudo sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un nudo se atoraba en su garganta, entonces la mano de Finn toco su hombro y al volver a verlo este le sonrió con tristeza y dificultad en una clara señal de apoyo fraternal, tal vez ese pequeño detalle fue lo único que logro que sus músculos pudieran moverse y salir de ahí con algo de dignidad.

Las horas pasaban y cada segundo contaba, tal vez para algunos sería muy poco, pero por la naturaleza del rapto de Blaine, cada minuto podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

No tuvo idea de que hora era, solo fue consciente de que estaba en su departamento nuevamente, arreglando algunas cosas para cuando volviese a la oficina de la revista, sus cosas para su ingreso formal a las clases de NYADA que algo lo saco de sus eternos pensamientos.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y la pantalla parpadeo con letras grandes, terroríficas para el castaño la palabra "Número Desconocido".

- ¡Papá! –grito desde su habitación con el corazón en la garganta y no tardo en escuchar los pasos apresurados, no solo de su padre, si no tal vez de Carole y Finn, mas antes de que cruzaran la puerta contesto la llamada-…¿Bue..no? –murmuro y rápidamente recordó todo lo que tendría que hacer en caso de que alguno de los que se llevaran a Blaine lo contactaran a él o a su padre-

-¡Alo! –se escuchó la voz de una niña que parecía más que agitada y Kurt movió sus ojos en dirección a donde sabía que estaba su padre y como sospecho, el resto de su familia- ¿Kurt con una T y Hummel con H? –pregunto antes de respirar hondo-

- si…así es –dijo sin saber muy bien de que iba todo, no creía que esa niña fuese uno de los secuestradores y aquello era terrible, porque eso significaba aun, que Blaine no había sido raptado por dinero, había sido raptado, como todo lo apuntaba, por odio- ¿con quién hablo?

- No puedo decir mi nombre –dijo la niña bajando un poco la voz- pero… pero tengo un mensaje para ti…usted…bueno, tengo un mensaje –dijo la pequeña en lo que Kurt decidía tomar asiento en el borde de su cama, siendo observado fijamente por su familia- es de…hummm.. Blaine Anderson ¿lo conoce?...dijo que era su amigo…-entonces Kurt abrió los ojos y asintió mientras la boca parecía habérsele secado, aquello era, lo más magnifico de todo, aun no sabía de qué trataba, pero si Blaine podía dar un mensaje, significaba lo mejor del mundo…estaba vivo- ¿hooooooooola?

- ¡Hola!, si…hola, digo, si, lo conozco y lo estamos buscando ¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunto olvidando el detalle de mantener la calma, entonces Burt se acercó y se sentó a su lado , preguntándole con un ademan de su mano si le pasaba el teléfono, a lo que Kurt negó con fuerza, quería oírlo él, quería saberlo directamente-

- Humm…bueno, te diré en donde pero… tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que te llame, mi papa podría perder su trabajo por esto-dijo la niña y Kurt volvió a asentir como si la niña pudiese verlo- creo que necesita ayuda, mucha, por que ayer lo escuche gritando y llorando…y los hombres solo lloran cuando cosas feas pasan –explico con voz suave pero triste- me dijo…"Dile que estoy vivo y necesito ayuda" –recito como si lo hubiera estado repitiendo para que no se le fuese a olvidar-

- ¡sí, claro…claro iremos por él, solo…solo dime donde! –dijo con la voz amortiguada, trataba de no gritar, por lo que los nervios y la emoción se le escurría entre las notas de su voz, y es que era feliz, al fin, al fin podía encontrarlo- …¿hola?...¿hola?...por favor no te vallas, dime que sigues ahí –dijo al no escuchar repentinamente nada y Burt se encargó de tomarlo de los hombros para verlo fijamente y ordenarle así que se calmara-

-sí, sí, es que estaba borrando tu número de mi libreta, no puedo tener números así…humm este..-se escuchó a la niña antes de que Kurt cerrar los ojos y llevase su otra mano a su pecho- estamos en la 11va Avenida …a dos cuadras del Muelle Pier 54…por ahí hay unos pequeños almacenes para las embarcaciones –dijo bajando aún más la voz- él está en el más viejito de todos, tiene una puerta enorme en color café feo y las ventanas con muchas tablas viejas…

- espérame…-dijo Kurt antes de ver a Finn, quien era el que estaba más cerca de uno de sus cuadernos- Finn pásamelo, pásamelo –dijo y este apresuro sus manos para tomar el cuaderno y una pluma, a lo que Kurt lo tomo para escribir – dices …Avenida 11, a dos cuadras del muelle Pier 54…y es un almacén viejo y pequeño, con tablas en las ventanas ¿cierto? –pregunto mientras su mano escribía lo más rápido que podía-

- sip, eso…y yo que tú, venia, ya, porque yo debí llamarte anoche o hoy en la mañanita, pero no pude, mamá no me deja usar el teléfono sin ella y si se da cuenta me van a regañar…y hoy cuando llegue fui a hablar con él, pero escuche mucho ruido y gritos, entonces corrí a llamarte, necesitan venir, ya, ya, ya –dijo antes de callarse unos segundos- debo colgar papá no tarda en llegar , nos vemos –dijo y antes de que Kurt intentara detenerla ya habían colgado, entonces se levantó de la cama y fue a ponerse su abrigo-

- Tenemos que irnos –dijo Kurt con aire apresurado y asustado- llamare a la policía en el camino, pero tenemos que ir, ya…¡YA! ¡Blaine está siendo masacrado a golpes! –dijo y Finn se apresuró a buscar su abrigo, sin embargo Burt se movió para tomar el teléfono de la casa y marcar un número- ¿papá? ¡¿Carole, que hace mi padre?! –pregunto sin poder creer que su padre estuviese haciendo las cosas, así-

- Cariño, tu sabes que hace…-dijo la mujer antes de acercarse a él para tomar el cuaderno- esto es un asunto que debemos reportar a la policía, ustedes no pueden solo ir por él, no sabemos si es una trampa o que tan peligroso es –explico antes de salir de la habitación para buscar a su esposo, llevándose con ella el cuaderno-

Iba saliendo cuando Finn entro, con el abrigo puesto y la mirada extrañada, entonces observo a Kurt quien había vuelto a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sin entender demasiado, hasta que recordó haber visto a Burt hablando por teléfono- oh…cierto, debemos avisar primero… -dijo antes de ir hacia su hermano y sentarse a su lado- Hey…Kurt… escucha, este sí, lo sé yo también quien ir, pero…bueno es mejor que esto lo trate la policía ¿no?, ellos son especialistas en eso, tu sabes, como en las series de televisión y esas cosas –dijo antes de poner una mano en su hombro- hey… amigo…

-No…¡No Finn! –grito quitándose de la cama con aire frenético y los ojos rojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había llorado desde lo sucedido, no sabía cuándo dejaba de hacerlo y cuando volvía a hacerlo- ¡No es como la televisión, esta…esta es la vida real!¡Blaine está siendo molido a golpes por orden de alguien que NO conozco!-grito antes de llevarse una mano al rostro-

- Hey amigo, si… lo sé, pero…pero mira…-Finn se levantó para ir con él y tomarlo de los hombros- está vivo…Blaine está vivo Kurt y ya sabemos dónde lo tienen y van a ir por él-dijo con fuerza y con tal seguridad que Kurt le creyó y se abrazó de él- va a estar bien… te dije, es fuerte, encontró la forma de mandarte un mensaje y hombre eso es súper increíble –dijo contestando el abrazo de su hermano-…debes estar tranquilo, …y prepárate, prepárate para verlo ¿estás listo?-pregunto y el corazón de Kurt pareció dar un salto de emoción-

-…debo ducharme..-dijo Kurt separándose del otro con las lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas- voy… a… voy a ducharme, ¿ellos irán por él verdad? –pregunto y Finn asintió mientras Kurt se movía a su armario para buscar algo de ropa-…quiero verlo…-murmuro – sé que…tal vez valla a estar muy herido, pero…quiero abrazarlo y decirle que..yo aún…-se mordió el labio mientras Finn le sonreía-

- Lo se…lo se hermano –dijo antes de dar un paso atrás- iré con Burt y mama, tu mientras arréglate, cualquier cosa te informamos, pero estoy completamente seguro que daremos con él, que pronto lo veremos y yo tendré una vez más a mi estrella en el club Glee jejeje –dijo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación-

Kurt era consciente de que la llamada podía ser falsa, pero muy dentro de sí, creía en la niña, muy dentro de sí, le decía que esos datos eran reales, no como las que habían llegado sin frutos a la estación de policía, y quería verlo, quería ver a Blaine con tantas ganas que no podía con la emoción en su cuerpo.

Sabía que su padre llamaría a la policía y los movilizaría en caso de que le pusieran peros a la llamada, sabía que se encargaría de localizar a los Anderson para comunicarles la noticia, pero sobre todo sabía que hoy, antes de que el día y el 2012 llegaran a su fin podrían tener a Blaine a salvo.


	5. Luto sin Cuerpo

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman comentar niñ s, usualmente los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 4 "Luto sin Cuerpo"

La luz se filtró de alguna forma por las ventanas, esas que no recordaba tener en su departamento, mientras sentía el abrigador calor de sus sabanas, la comodidad de su almohada le invitaba a no abrir los ojos, a quedarse ahí, en el tibio abrazo donde Morfeo le prometía seguridad, amor y dulzura.

Un suave murmullo llego a sus oídos y decidió no entenderlo, para solo girarse y quedar recostado de lado, dándole la espalda a quien sea que estaba intentando sacarlo de su comodidad, a la luz que se filtraba tenuemente y quería ser el cómplice perfecto de aquel que seguía, ahí, de pie frente a su cama, su confortable cama.

- Chico…-el murmullo se filtró en sus oídos y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando reconoció el tono cuidadoso que solía usar su padre, si, ese que estaba ahí era su padre, Burt Hummel- chico, levántate, vamos a ir…-escucho que decía y pronto sintió una presión en el pecho que no quería sentir, por acto reflejo se enconcho, acercando lo más que podía sus rodillas a su pecho mientras sus brazos buscaban una posición natural y tensa- Kurt…no importa lo que digan sus padres, vamos a ir…-dijo con voz firme y sin más le escucho salir de su cuarto- debemos salir a Westerville en una hora, así que prepárate, estaremos abajo esperándote...- se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y entonces movió sus parpados, dejando escapar un poco de esa triste mirada azulada-

Cierto, ahora que había abierto los ojos, la realidad volvía a golpearle con tal violencia que no pudo evitar temblar, aquello era tan terriblemente irreal que simplemente rezaba despertarse y que todo eso cambiara, como si de alguna forma fuese posible.

-FLASH BACK-

Ahí estaba él, sentado en la sala de su departamento, en compañía de su padre, Carole y Finn, en frente de ellos un ataviado detective que ya había visto antes pero que en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo su nombre, había visto sus labios moverse pero las palabras habían revotado en sus oídos, sin embargo por la reacción que vio a su alrededor se consterno y no pudo si no apretar la tela de sus pantalones, eran esos mismos que Blaine le había comprado en su pasado cumpleaños, de hecho aunque se había dicho a su mismo que no se vestiría demasiado especial, se notaba pulcra y cuidadosamente ataviado, se había encontrado vistiéndose finalmente para ver a Blaine, para que si abría sus ojos y podía verlo, sacarle una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa, esa sonrisa enamorada llena de ensoñación que debía admitir, le hacía sentirse el ser más especial en todo el planeta.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿No se supone que deberían hacerlo por obligación? –dijo Finn con bastante molestia, mirando al detective frente a ellos mientras Carole no podía parar de llorar, Finn lucia consternado, impotente, pero sobre todo quería respuestas, tenía esa mirada que dejaba claro que su confusión era algo con lo que no quería lidiar y necesitaba las respuestas para poder actuar como un ser normal- ¡Acaso los Anderson no quieren saber si…!...-volvió sus ojos a Burt quien había negado con la cabeza y le había indicado con una mano que bajara el tono de su voz- ¡Pero ¿Cómo es posible?...Deberíamos exigirlo…¿no podemos?

- Finn…-se escuchó la voz algo más rasposa de Burt quien respiro hondo y movió una mano para tomar una de las manos que Kurt tenía en su regazo, prácticamente torturando la tela de aquellos pantalones de fina costura que jamás sabría diferenciar por marca de diseñador como su hijo-…debemos entender, ellos ya han pasado por muchas cosas y nosotros no podemos exigir que hagan una autopsia al cuerpo…no somos de la familia para tomar esa decisión y aunque lo fuéramos, solo sus padres o sus tutores podrían tener voz en algo así –explico y miro de reojo a su hijo, pero seguía sin responder, parecía haberse quedado congelado, solo sabía que estaba vivo por que podía oírlo respirar-

- ¡Kurt fue su novio! –exigió Finn logrando que el detective encargado de darles la noticia terminara moviendo los ojos al hombre de gorra, esperando que le explicara como algo tan simple no bastaba para pedir que se realizara lo que a él mismo le gustaría que se hiciera, para asegurarse de que lo que habían encontrado había sido el joven desaparecido en la víspera de Navidad-

- Finn…eso no importa, solo si Kurt fuese su esposo podríamos abogar por que se hiciera la autopsia, desgraciadamente, siguen siendo menores de edad, además de que Kurt y Anderson…ya no lo eran más, a los ojos de las leyes, es como si realmente solo hubiesen sido un amorío pasajero del colegio-dijo y volvió sus ojos azules al detective frente a ellos-…¿encontraron al menos a los responsables? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el detective asintió-

- Dos hombres con las placas que nos informaron fueron atrapados hace un par de horas en Pennsylvania, al parecer uno de ellos fue el que se encargó de… pues hacer el trabajo sucio, el otro solo parece ser un primo que recogió al otro y le ayudo a escapar…-explico en tono calmado el detective quien solo quería terminar con eso e ir a tomar un trago, aquel caso era desgastante anímicamente y desgraciadamente ya no había nada que pudiese hacer-…el autor intelectual fue atrapado en su departamento en el centro de Manhattan, al parecer era el encargado de contabilidad de la revista Vogue, donde su hijo está trabajando y de alguna forma enfermiza se enamoró de él…por no decir que se obsesiono al punto de ver al joven Blaine Anderson como la representación de todos los males…-suspiro- un estorbo para su relación, según dijo él y aunque quisiera decir que se hará justicia completamente, lo más seguro es que aleguen demencia, lo cual no sería muy difícil de comprobar según su testimonio …-dijo torciendo los labios- en verdad lamento mucho todo…llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero para entonces ya no había nada más que hacer, más que tratar de recuperar el cuerpo del agua…-dijo, mas fue interrumpido cuando Kurt por fin dio signos de reacción y exploto en un sollozo lastimero-…disculpen, por mi parte es todo…debería marcharme –dijo y de su cartera saco una tarjeta de presentación que entrego al mayor de todos- si en algún momento…desean hablar o cualquier cosa, no duden en comunicarse conmigo

- Gracias…-dijo Burt antes de abrazar a su hijo quien lloraba en silencio- ¿podría decirnos que pasara ahora con Anderson? –pregunto con cierto tacto mientras Carole se levantaba para alcanzar una caja con pañuelos desechables y Finn daba palmadas a la espalda de su hermanastro sin perder de vista al hombre frente a ellos-

- Los Anderson dijeron que se llevarían los restos del cuerpo a Westerville, donde piensan hacerle una ceremonia…en un par de días-dijo el detective sin poder perder de vista al joven devastado que lloraba abrazado de su padre-…el hijo mayor me dijo que evitaran ir al funeral…-murmuro y vio como Kurt se apretaba más a su padre- lo siento… al parecer ellos aún creen que su hijo…-negó- lo siento, sé que esto es doloroso y de hecho yo no debería pero tal vez podrían ir y tratar de explicar que entienden su dolor –dijo antes de sacar del saco una pluma, acercarse Burt para tomar su tarjeta y escribir en el reverso los datos que le habían dado para asistir a la ceremonia, mas su teléfono celular personal- yo no asistiré, porque yo no tengo pruebas reales de que eso que encontramos sea…-dijo mas Burt tomo la tarjeta de regreso y le pidió que detuviera sus teorías, esas que solo generarían falsas esperanzas en su hijo y Kurt necesitaba afrontar todo-

No hubo más palabras, solo el sollozo de Kurt, amortiguado por el de Carole, seguido poco después de la puerta cerrándose.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ahí estaba él, bajando las escaleras con un pulcro y sencillo traje sastre en color negro, con su corbata y zapatos a juego, sin un solo adorno extra, sus ojos permanecían rojizos, su rostro más pálido y su andar terriblemente pausado, todo aun le parecía al joven castaño tan brumoso.

No fue muy consiente de como llego al auto, de que llevaban cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en el auto faltaba su hermanastro, no entendía por qué pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de preguntar o de hablar, definitivamente aun quería creer que dormía y que en algún momento despertaría y tal vez aun sería Navidad, en lugar de tener ya varios días tomados del 2013.

El auto se detuvo y supo que habían llegado, al bajar del auto vio como otros autos se estacionaban y de ellos bajaba no solo su hermanastro, si no el resto del Glee club, graduados y actuales estudiantes, así como algunos maestros que habían tenido la suerte de enseñar al pelinegro de ojos dulces.

- Quedamos en encontrarnos aquí con él ¿no es así? –dijo Finn a Burt mientras Rachel llegaba corriendo a abrazar a Kurt, quien permaneció inmutable, cual fina figura de porcelana-

- Ahí viene…-dijo simplemente el hombre mayor quien había dejado la gorra en el auto por respeto a la ceremonia que estaba efectuándose unos metros más adelante-

Entonces Kurt vio como Cooper Anderson caminaba serio, solemne y vestido con el luto en los ojos, quiso desviar la mirada pero no podía evitar verlo, no podía evitar querer encontrar algo de Blaine en la figura completamente opuesta a la del chico de ojos ambarinos que le había robado el aliento con una sola sonrisa soñadora, esa que le dolía creer que jamás podría volver a mirar.

-…Cooper Anderson –dijo Burt adelantándose mientras el resto se mantenía atento de ellos dos, de cómo el mencionado al llegar solo le miro largamente por lo que parecían años, y Kurt creyó escuchar a Puck decir algo en voz alta, no supo que era, pero se le notaba molesto- basta chicos –dijo Burt y solo basto eso para callar los murmullos que habían iniciado- estuve hablando con este chico y estoy seguro que pudo conseguir algo de cordura ¿no es así? –dijo y dio un paso más para abrazar al hombre que le correspondió el abrazo de forma apretada- lo lamentamos tanto …en verdad era un excelente chico

- lo se…-dijo Cooper antes de soltar al otro para mirar al resto y respirar hondo- hable con mis padres y los Hummel-Hudson pueden estar en la ceremonia –dijo y se movió hacia Kurt para abrazarlo con fuerza- lo siento…en verdad lamento las groserías, pero era mi ardillita, quería un culpable…aun duele demasiado, pero ahora soy más realista y puedo ver todo lo que eras para él-lo apretó más y Kurt comenzó a llorar nuevamente- vamos, los chicos de Dalton estaban preguntando por ti…por todos ustedes –dijo y cuando le soltó le dejo un beso en la mejilla- cualquier grosería de parte de mis padres hacia ti, me la dices y lo arreglare ¿está bien? –murmuro, pero antes de que Kurt pudiera decirle a su cuerpo que debía asentir, sintió como alguien se emparejaba a su lado-

- No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de la princesa –dijo Puck antes de dar una palmada a Kurt y aunque este quiso sonreír, no lo logro, solo bajo la cabeza y asintió, sin tener las fuerzas necesarias o más bien el interés suficiente para pelear por el penoso apelativo que Noah Puckerman le había dirigido-

Mas murmullos alrededor hasta que llegaron a donde había miles de coronas funerarias, ahí donde un padre hablaba de la eternidad y la bondad de un Dios en el que Kurt no quería creer, porque ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para quitarle a su madre, enfermar a su padre y asesinar a Blaine?

En algún punto se perdió nuevamente, las rosas blancas en una corona a nombre del Glee Club le remontaron a hace un tiempo atrás, cuando todo aún tenía lógica en su cabeza, cuando debió entender las preocupaciones de Blaine y no ser tan egoísta, porque lo sabía, él había salido a Nueva York y se había concentrado tanto en si mismo que había dejado de alguna forma de lado a su novio, su hermoso y dulce pero inseguro novio, que lo necesitaba tanto.

-Flash Back-

Entraba a un salón vacío junto a Blaine, aún estaba asombrado por lo que su padre había hecho y es que definitivamente hacia algunos años atrás no había imaginado nunca a su padre hacer algo así.

- Ha sido el mejor regalo de graduación de la historia- dijo Kurt sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, esa misma con que había ido a encontrarse con Blaine para moverse a un sitio más privado donde poder charlar sin el bullicio de los corredores-

- ¿Y qué pasa con esas toallas con monogramas que te di?- fue la voz casi celosa y adorable de Blaine la que resonó con ternura en los oídos de Kurt mientras pasaban frente al pizarrón del salón, que llevaba con gis el brillante de deseo de todos, "Buena Suerte"-

- Tu no tenías que hacerme un regalo, tonto –dijo con cariño antes de tomar asiento, dejando que el otro asiento, como era usual fuese tomado por su novio, ese chico maravilloso que simplemente no podía dejar de tener pequeños y caballerosos detalles, que ahora creía ver con más claridad-

- Hemos estado evitando esto durante demasiado tiempo, ¿pero no crees que debemos tener la charla? –pregunto Blaine con aire preocupado y Kurt deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Blaine solo mencionara algo más de los regalos, de su padre, incluso de sus moños , pero no de eso-

-¿Podemos tener dos últimos días de negación? –pregunto Kurt con la fina esperanza de que su novio le permitiera vivir en ese lindo mundo en el que no tenían que separarse por ser un año mayor que él, por querer ir a cumplir sus sueños a Nueva York, no quería pensar en que pronto dejaría de verle a diario-

- No, no podemos –dijo Blaine con aire tajante, casi frustrado, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz, y es que entendía un poco el punto de Blaine, solo quería dos días más, tal vez uno al menos para no pensar en que estaría separados por horas- Esto está pasando ahora mismo, Kurt-puntualizo el pelinegro mientras acomodaba su maletín en su regazo- No es algo lejano del futuro –volvió a mencionar, logrando así que sus ojos y los de su novio estuvieran conectados- Tú te gradúas…yo no-dijo y Kurt tuvo que volver a desviar la mirada, aquello era cruel, no quería pensar en eso y Blaine a veces era tan realista que simplemente lo sacudía entero- ya sabes lo duras que pueden ser las relaciones a distancia –menciono y Kurt aborrecía cada vez más esa terrible cualidad en su novio- los dos hemos visto "El diario de Noah" –menciono y logro que Kurt tuviese una fabulosa idea en su cabeza, la forma perfecta para explicarle como veía él las cosas para ambos-

- ¿Quieres saber cómo me imagino al final de mi vida? –pregunto el castaño volviendo a conectar sus ojos con los hermosos ojos ambarinos de su novio, para tomar sus manos entre las suyas- como en "El diario de Noah" , estoy en una residencia, hablando sin parar de mi novio del instituto…mi primer amor…una y otra vez sobre cada pequeño detalle, como si importara, solo que en mi versión…-una ligera pausa para inclinar su cabeza y sonreírle con suavidad al pelinegro, logro esa dulce mirada en este- él está ahí conmigo, diciéndome que me calle para que pueda terminar de ver que "Cine de Barrio" presenta a J-Lo

- Entonces…¿vamos a estar bien? –pregunto el pelinegro aun ligeramente dudoso pero con el dulce rostro que le hacía ver a Kurt que si él decía que sí, él le creería incondicionalmente-

- Si, vamos a estar bien-dijo el castaño con tal firmeza que incluso el mismo despejo las pocas dudas que tenía, esos pequeños miedos que no podía evitar tener en su cabeza, la idea de que Blaine de alguna forma y él terminaran en alguna estúpida pelea por algo que no pudieran arreglar lo había estado atormentando en las últimas noches- ya te he dicho que jamás me despediría de ti, solucionaremos todo esto de la relación a distancia…lo prometo

-Fin del Flash Back-

En algún momento había dejado de llorar para después volver a hacerlo con más fuerza, evitaba ser ruidoso, pero las gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la forma que iban bajando el frio cajón de color vino lustroso hacia un sitio donde él jamás podría llegar nunca más, Kurt se lo había prometido, jamás decirle adiós y no quería hacerlo, no quería romper esa promesa con Blaine aun cuando todos lo estaban haciendo, despidiéndose de él como si nunca fuesen a verlo una vez más…aunque era esa la realidad que había estado tratando de evitar desde que aquel hombre había ido a decirles que habían encontrado un cuerpo calcinado , irreconocible en el fondo del agua, no muy lejos las maletas de Blaine y algo de la ropa que este llevaba puesta el día que había desaparecido, eso le basto a los Anderson para saber que su hijo estaba muerto…así…sin más...muerto a golpes, calcinado por un demente que al oir la policía aventó todo al agua, para huir de ahí.

Todo termino unos minutos más tarde y aunque los padres de Blaine no le miraron una sola vez, incluso hicieron como si él ni siquiera estuviese ahí, sintió que le culpaban, entonces Kurt se alejó, quiso caminar un poco, necesitaba alejarse un tanto de ahí mientras todos los demás hablan de lo bueno que había sido Blaine, mientras se daban las condolencias mutuamente y seguían hablando de Blaine en un terrible tono de pasado que parecía ser realmente el presente de todos.

Un par de pasos lo llevaron cerca de un gran tronco que aún era presa del frio y se preguntó el porqué de tantas cosas, dejo de llorar en algún punto nuevamente y se llevó una mano al pecho para comprobar que seguía latiendo, tal vez con la cruel ironía le hacía entender entre sus propios latidos el nombre de su querido ex novio.

- hola…-escucho a sus espaldas y ahí estaba él, nuevamente Cooper Anderson, quien le extendía una taza con algo que humeaba pero que no parecía para nada atractivo, aun con el frio que sentía en su cuerpo- …sabes…desde que volvimos de la gran Manzana, me encerré en el cuarto de Blaine –dijo mientras Kurt por mera educación tomaba la taza que le ofrecía y le veía tomar de una que el mismo llevaba para si-…me encerré ahí porque mi madre quería limpiar y ordenar su cuarto-Copper negó antes de recargar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol- me negué de tal forma que no lo harán, pero…encontré algo…su diario ¿sabías que mi hermano llevaba un diario desde…los 12? –pregunto y Kurt negó con suavidad- no te preocupes…seguro tenía pena de confesarlo, pero…veras…me lo leí…todo…-le miro de reojo – TODO –una sonrisa casi coqueta se formó en su labios pero Kurt solo pudo llevar la taza a sus labios y mojarlos ligeramente con lo que descubrió, era un terrible café negro-…supe cuando tú y él se conocieron…cuando se hicieron novios, cuando…bueno… ya sabes… -dijo y Kurt no pudo evitar que un ligero tono rosado cubriera sus mejillas, no se avergonzaba , solo era el hecho de estar descubriendo por parte de su hermano, que Blaine realmente lo escribía todo- ejem, también de sus peleas, de sus duetos, su ruptura…cuando por fin lo contactaste…todo venia ahí y entonces en la última página que escribió encontré un listado de cosas que debía hacer para este 2013…-dijo y no pudo evitar que por un momento se le quebrara la voz-…él realmente quería entrar a NYADA, pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo era recuperarte, lentamente, pero recuperarte, además quería estar al pendiente de tu padre, de toda tu familia, incluso de tu hermanastro –una ligera pausa para tomar un poco de café, mientras Kurt había decidido alejar eso de sus labios-…él hablaba de tu familia de tal forma que no me dejo dudas de que se consideraba uno más en ella, no solo durante su noviazgo, si no antes y después, Blaine se sentía aceptado… y querido –Cooper volvió a verlo- ahí supe que no podía dejar que ustedes faltaran a su ceremonia, él nunca me lo habría perdonado y sinceramente, le falle demasiado en el pasado como para no cumplir con sus deseos –dijo y despego su espalda del tronco- cuando quieras hablar podríamos hacerlo, para recordarlo como merece…y bueno, estaré al pendiente de ustedes, así lo habría querido él –dijo antes de darle una palmada en el hombro- debo irme ¿estarás bien? –pregunto y Kurt solo asintió suponiendo que no era nada convincente pero que no podía hacer nada para fingir más de lo que ya había estado intentando hacer-…oh… allá viene tu hermanastro –dijo y pudo notar por el tono de su voz que sonreía- creo que sí, con esa familia estarás bien …-dijo y sin más se alejó-

Finn tardo unos minutos en llegar con la mirada preocupada y le guio de regreso, era momento para volver a casa, no sabía que pasaría, no se sentía con fuerzas para regresar a Nueva York, pero tampoco quería dejar sus sueños, Blaine nunca se lo perdonaría, él le había impulsado para ir a la gran ciudad, aun antes de ingresar a NYADA.

El frio comenzaba a calar aún más de lo habitual cuando se despidieron de todos y cada quien tomo su camino a su hogar en Lima, Kurt se quedaría unos más días ahí y regresaría justo para el inicio de clases, trataría de seguir adelante, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que al abrir sus ojos al día siguiente, este le mostrase la sonrisa amplia y prácticamente mágica que solo Blaine le podía ofrecer.

La noche no tardo en caer y el aire helado se convirtió en una amenaza para cualquiera que pusiera un pie fuera de su casa, sobre todo a varios kilómetros de Lima, donde un joven de cabellos ondulados y negros caminaba sin sentido, su cuerpo le dolía, el rostro aun hinchado no era nada a comparación de la sangre que corría por un lado de su rostro, dejando que la visibilidad de su ojo fuese precariamente pobre, su otro ojo estaba demasiado hinchado como para ver algo, unos sucios pantalones era lo único que lo cubría, su torso desnudo cubierto de hematomas comenzaba a sentirse peligrosamente helado. No estaba seguro de donde estaba, solo que se había levantado hacia unas horas…o unos días y después de conseguir algo de fuerza, se había arrastrado entre la hierba helada hasta poder levantarse penosamente, luchar para conservar algo de equilibrio antes de empezar a dar los primeros pasos hacia un sitio, sin saber cual exactamente y ahora estaba ahí, caminando al lado de una carretera sin nombre , notando como los pocos autos que pasaban le ignoraban como si fuese algún tipo de fantasma, incluso el mismo llego a creer que realmente se trataba de uno, tal vez se hubiera sentado a ser un fantasma pacifico y no tan activo en busca las respuestas que no encontraba en su cabeza, pero el dolor en su cuerpo y el entumecimiento en sus extremidades por el frio le gritaban que no era uno, que estaba vivo y que debía llegar…a algún lado.

Las cortadas en su piel eran debido al frio y la hemorragia en su cabeza parecía haber parado en algún punto de su lamentable caminata, pero estaba seguro de que no podría seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo, tal vez moriría ahí, en algún sitio que no conocía, a mitad de la noche, sus piernas pesaban, una de ellas la tenía que literalmente arrastrar para poder caminar, las hojas secas, la hierba y las piedras, definitivamente no le ayudaban en nada, mucho menos el terrible zumbido en uno de sus oídos.

Un par de minutos más y tuvo que sentarse, no estaba seguro si era una roca, algún tipo de señal vieja o una simple elevación cercana al camino, solo supo que cerró los ojos por unos minutos y se abrazos a sí mismo, logrando que un gruñido de dolor saliera de sus labios reventados.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –una voz femenina llego a sus oídos y trato de abrir su único ojo bueno para lograr ver como una joven castaña de unos 15 o 16 años en un avanzado estado de embarazo se apresuraba a él, seguido de una chica de pelirroja de una edad similar iba detrás de ella- Giselle ¡Por Dios, mira nada más! –grito nuevamente y al llegar al otro se quitó el grueso abrigo que llevaba para cubrirle- Debemos ayudarlo Giselle

- Johanna espera… -se apresuró la pelirroja, detuvo a la castaña y se acercó a ese extraño chico para quitarse su abrigo y colocárselo sobre los hombros- tú debes cuidarte Jo..-dijo con aire casi severo a la castaña quien solo asintió y acaricio su hinchado vientre, antes de volver sus ojos al otro- hey…¿tienes alguien o algún lugar a donde ir? –pregunto más el pelinegro no contesto, solo siguió mirando a la chica de cabellos castaños, largos y lacios que por alguna razón le llamaba demasiado la atención, no estaba seguro pero ese azul en sus pupilas le parecía casi perfecto- creo que esta en Shock –dijo la pelirroja y resoplo antes de tronar sus dedos frente al otro- hey, hey…-logro que el pelinegro dejase de ver a la chica llamada Johanna y concentrara sus ojos en ella- ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?...-esa simple pregunta hizo mella en su cabeza, pero el no respondió solo después de unos minutos negó, justo antes de sentir que la conciencia le abandonaba nuevamente y que su cuerpo se volvía terriblemente pesado- maldición ¿Qué mierda es esta? –dijo con fastidio antes de mirar a la otra- llama a Arthur, y que venga AHORA mismo por nosotras –dijo y al instante la chica castaña de ojos azules se encontraba marcando un número conocido, esperando que el nombrado Arthur llegase antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, con suerte y sobrio- hey amigo… amigo…-intento llamar al pelinegro pero este ya no contestaba ni daba señales de lucidez, ciertamente el buen Arthur tendría que moverse-

No es que a la pelirroja le importase demasiado el pelinegro, simplemente lo hacía por su amiga, porque ella era lo único decente que la vida le había arrojado después de escupirla a ella misma a las calles, Giselle sin lugar a dudas podría haber dejado morir sin un solo cargo de conciencia al otro, pero sabía que la dulce y pequeña Johanna no podía ver el mal y la peste que había en todo el estúpido pueblo, mucho menos en el mundo.


	6. ¿Reinicio?

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman comentar niñ s, usualmente los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 5 "¿Reinicio?"

El zumbido en su cabeza seguía ahí, como si no fuese a quitarse nunca, sin embargo ahora al menos no era tan intenso, su cuerpo dolía también pero era un dolor ligero, como un extraño entumecimiento, de hecho sentía como si sus músculos no se hubieran movido en mucho tiempo, respiro hondo antes de parpadear y noto con cierta sorpresa que el terrible dolor que tenía al hacerlo había desaparecido, ya no sentía que podría morir con cada bocanada de aire.

Paso saliva y movió sus ojos alrededor del lugar, las paredes tenían un raído papel tapiz color crema que parecía haber tenido alguna vez pequeñas figuras más oscuras, tal vez en algún color café o terracota, pero no estaba seguro, un foco gastado se encontraba apagado en el techo, no muy lejos de la cama donde se encontraba acostado se encontraba una pequeña ventana con cortinas blancas y ligeras, posiblemente eran así de ligeras por el desgate que tenían, pero no podía asegurarlo, aun lado de la ventana había un gran mueble de madera viejo, con un pintura gris que ya se desprendía de las patas y algunas otras partes, parecía algún tipo de anaquel con cajones y demás, siguió observando el lugar hasta que sus ojos ambarinos se toparon con una puerta abierta y aun lado de esta una joven mujer de cabello castaño dormitaba.

Y fue que sus ojos no pudieron salir de esa figura, ahí con un vestido blanco , repleto de rosas en la parte alta, del vestido, su enorme vientre que le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento podría entrar en labor, la piel tan blanca como la nieve que contrastaba con el rosa intenso de sus labios y las pestañas abundantes, unos ligeros zapatos de piso en color rosado, que se notaban desgastados de los lados, un listón rosa que le servía de diadema y un curioso bolso blanco con dos perritos que parecían jugar entre ellos.

Intento moverse para sentarse en la cama, pero fue imposible hacerlo sin emitir un bajo pero sonoro gemido de dolor, al parecer su cuerpo estaba demasiado reacio a moverse aun.

- ¡Despertaste!- la voz adormilada pero jubilosa de la única persona además de él, en el cuarto le hizo abrir los ojos, esos que había tenido que cerrar de forma inconsciente cuando un punzante dolor en sus costillas se dio- ¡Oh por todos los ángeles! –vio como la chica se levantaba a duras penas de la silla y no pudo evitar sentirse mareado y enternecido, esos ojos azules eran preciosos, pero había algo en su cara de niña que no podía parar de mirar, era como un pequeño y hermoso ser que sin lugar a dudas le había salvado- ¿Cómo te sientes?¿te duele aun?...iré por Arthur-dijo y se giró sobre sus talones para ir hacia la puerta-

- espera…-dijo el chico de cabellos negros y la joven mujer se giró una vez más para verle- ¿Dónde…estoy?-pregunto y acto seguido no pudo evitar sentir un giro atroz en sus estómago, ahora que lo meditaba un poco, lejos de la ensoñación que esa linda chica le había provocado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante-…tu… ¿me conoces?

La joven parpadeo un par de veces y abrió los labios para volver a cerrarlos, estaba preparada, en su rostro podía leerse eso, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se movió para tomar aquella silla que el mismo chico deseo poder mover para ella, y la acerco hasta la cama para sentarse y quitarse su bolso para dejarlo a un lado de las piernas del otro, esas que estaban tapadas por una cálida manta en color amarillo.

- Mi nombre es Johanna –inicio y una sonrisa radiante se asomó por sus labios- estamos en Strattanville, Pennsylvania, del Condado Clarion y…bueno, no, no te conozco –explico con suavidad antes de mover una mano y tomar una de las de él- hace 4 días mi mejor amiga, Giselle y yo, te encontramos a las afueras y…bueno estabas muy mal –dijo antes de morderse el labio- te desmallaste y tuvimos que llamar a Arthur, el medico de nuestro trabajo –continuo explicando- tuviste fiebre muy alta e incluso hablaste mientras estabas inconsciente, pero parece que estas bien, él dijo que si despertabas las cosas mejorarían y yo creo en él…aunque a veces tome demasiado jijijiji

-…¿Strattanville?...-murmuro intentando recordar algo que lo ligara a ese nombre pero nada apareció, ella asintió con suavidad y apretó su mano, pero las respuestas que quería seguían sin aparecer en su cabeza- tenías el rostro todo hinchado, aun tienes un poco morado tu ojo, pero…bueno ya luces mejor, Arthur te dio un baño para poder curar bien tus heridas …-volvió a morderse el labio- yo me ofrecí pero él se negó –dijo y el joven se ruborizo ligeramente, sin embargo algo dentro de sí le decía que era más de pena por ser visto en un estado tan vulnerable, un pudor común a otra cosa- él dijo que tenías muchos golpes en la cabeza, que posiblemente no recordarías algunas cosas de tu vida, pero que tal vez sería pasajero –dijo y soltó su mano para tomar su bolso nuevamente- en uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón encontramos una identificación tuya…estaba un poco maltrecha, tal vez porque estaba ahí cuando …pues cuando te golpearon así de feo –dijo mas no abrió su bolso, solo lo sostuvo con ambas manos- ¿recuerdas tu nombre o…algo?...

-Johanna –el pelinegro no pudo contestar por una voz masculina entro en el cuadro y cuando movió sus ojos pudo encontrar un hombre de unos 40 o 45 años, cabello canoso, ojos verdes y una raída bata blanca sobre unos jeans azules y una camisa color roja- te dije que cuando despertara, fueras a buscarme –dijo con cierto fastidio antes de acercarse a la cama para tomar sus signos vitales- tienes mucha suerte muchacho, con la golpiza que tenías encima y el frio no veo la forma en que pudieras sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, parece que eres bastante fuerte –dijo con cierta sorna- la buena Johanna ya te puso un poco al tanto, pero antes de eso necesito saber ¿Por qué te molieron a golpes?¿eres de alguna pandilla o secta o algo así? –pregunto y el chico de cabellos chinos lo medito un poco, pero no se sintió como nada de eso, así que solo frunció el ceño y negó- …no pareces latino o de alguna de esas razas…-dijo con cierta gracia- es que por estos rumbos hay varias personas que no toleran a ciertas personas así que trato de hacerme una idea, no quiero tener aquí a alguien que nos cause problemas –explico y se alejó un poco solo para ir a revisar unos vendajes que tenía en el torso- oh… ya sé que puede ser –dijo sonriendo de lado antes de volver sus ojos a la joven que los observaba con la curiosidad latente en los ojos azules- embarazaste a alguna chiquilla y no le quisiste responder, entonces el padre o los hermanos o a saber quién, decidió darte una lección por andar de cabrón –dijo casi con orgullo –

Entonces el joven volvió sus ojos a la chica, la observo bien, atentamente, pero aunque no recordaba algunos detalles de su vida, estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera es que jamás en su vida negaría un hijo, de hecho se encontraba enternecido con eso, no sabía si era hijo único pero algo dentro de su ser le decía que el tener un hijo no sería para nada un problema, bueno tal vez sí, no recordaba si tenía forma de mantener un hijo, seguro no, pero casi podía jurar que le gustaban los niños, sin embargo lo más revelador de todo eso fue un detalle que descubrió con tan solo observar un poco más a ese chica llamada Johanna, mismo detalle que no pudo evitar sacar a relucir como si fuera demasiado natural para él, decirlo.

- Soy gay…-dijo y pudo ver en los ojos azules de ella un poco de desaliento para después llevar sus ojos amiélados al hombre que había dejado de revisar sus vendajes y ahora le miraba con una ceja levantada, además de una clara mueca de desagrado-

Un silencio sepulcral se dio en el cuarto, el chico podía jurar que aquello no podía significar nada bueno, de hecho un ligero miedo lo sacudió cuando el hombre mayor se quitó la bata para dejarla sobre otra silla, más vieja que la que había tomado Johanna, para jalarla al lado de la chica, sin acercarse demasiado a él.

- fue eso…-dijo con voz seria- sabes muchacho, si andas por el mundo diciendo que eres un puto maricón, entonces te lloverán tantos golpes como gotas en julio –declaro y resoplo- no sé de donde seas, pero si eres de por aquí cerca, créeme que tienes mucha suerte de seguir vivo, más si te agarraron entre varios –el mayor se rasco la nuca- creo que pudieron ser algunos compañeros de clase o tal vez incluso tu padre ¿recuerdas algo de tu padre?

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos, tratando de hacer memoria, sentía que tenía padre, de hecho algo le decía que tenía padre y madre, sin embargo no se sentía cómodo con eso, era como si hubiera algo, algo con sus padres, cierta mal sabor de boca.

- creo que…se lo dije –frunció el ceño el chico de cabello rizo y mantuvo sus ojos dorados en sus manos, ahora empuñadas- creo que…no es algo que le gustase mucho –respiro hondo y volvió su mirada al otro- pero… él no me haría esto, es mi padre ¿Qué padre le haría esto a un hijo?

-bueno chico, si tu padre es la mitad de hombre de lo que son los de por aquí, créeme que no solo te habría hecho esto –dijo el mayor, señalando las heridas del otro- si no que te habría corrido de la casa –explico antes de negar- mira…te encontraron vagando, sumamente golpeado y semi desnudo, yo creo…es mi teoría nada mas –explico antes de mirar de reojo a la chica para extender una de sus manos- creo que tú le dijiste esa barbaridad a tu padre, este se molestó y te golpeo tan duro que te dejo así…pero tal vez tu madre, una buena mujer católica sintió pena y le pidió que parara, entonces solo te corrieron de tu casa cual perro…-la joven abrió su bolso y saco una tarjeta ligeramente atrofiada de uno de los bordes- tal vez tu padre te dejo tirado en la carretera y tu caminaste el resto…humo y posiblemente, si llevabas una camisa y un abrigo en buen estado te la robaron en algún momento –le extendió la tarjeta enmicada al chico- te recomiendo que empieces de cero tu vida y dejes de ser marica o bien no se lo digas a nadie… te daremos un día para que te vallas, sinceramente aquí no podemos tener gente que no trabaje aquí…

- …- el pelinegro no supo que decir, solo se quedó callado, no podía con la idea de haber sido masacrado por su padre, pero tampoco podía decir que no era cierto, en su cabeza aun había muchas lagunas, pero por alguna razón el odio desmedido a su orientación sexual, no le pareció del todo incongruente- no sé a dónde ir…-murmuro antes de mover sus ojos a aquella tarjeta, leyendo los pocos datos que podían leerse, centrándose en la fotografía sonriente de sí mismo-

- Arthur…-murmuro la chica y el mayor solo volvió a verla- ¿y si trabaja con nosotros? –pregunto suavemente- espera, antes de que digas que no, mira podría… hummm podría ser un peleador –dijo con ánimo- tu dijiste, es fuerte y con un poco de entrenamiento …podría pelear y ganar su techo, cama y algo de comida –dijo removiéndose en la silla- dijiste que tenía nudillos de…esos, de los que boxean

- Johanna…dije que parcia que boxeaba –dijo con cierto fastidio- además ¿Cómo sabemos que puede con la vida de aquí? –pregunto el mayor y vio como la chica se mordía el labio- además…si se le sale lo marica… ¿imaginas la publicidad? –Negó y el pelinegro solo se mantuvo callado, viendo como parecía debatirse su suerte- ¿crees que el jefe aceptara que se quiera maquillar antes de las peleas o quiera coger con los otros peleadores? –dijo el mayor y no pudo ocultar el completo desagrado y asco de aquello-

- ¿podrías ser no tan así verdad? –pregunto la castaña mirando al chico en la cama, mas este no contesto, estaba impresionado, no sabía si era porque podía quedarse, porque le querían de boxeador tal vez o por que definitivamente no creía que su concepto de homosexualidad fuese el mismo que ellos tenían- incluso…podríamos hacer una farsa –murmuro la chica- él se parece al papá…-murmuro y el hombre mayor no pudo si no empezar a reírse- en serio ¡en serio Arthur!, tiene el pelo chino, negro y los ojos, así…como la miel de las abejas –murmuro ligeramente sonrojada- es un poco más joven…y más bajito, pero … si mis bebes se parecen a su papá él podría pasar por …pues por él –explico y el hombre continuo riendo- ¡en serio Arthur! No estoy bromeando, podríamos guardar su secreto y entonces él puede hacer una prueba de peleador…

- Johanna, pequeña inocente…-se notaba la diversión en la voz del mayor- tu necesidad por encontrarle un padre a esos dos bastardos que llevas es sorpréndete, tienes suerte de que Giselle este ocupada ahora, porque en este momento estaría gritando ya, jajaja y eso sería tan divertido de ver –dijo volviendo a ver al chico- no sabemos si él quiera aceptar eso, además si son niños tal vez termine pervirtiéndolos…o que se yo

- Puede, yo sé que puede –dijo frunciendo el ceño y se levantó de golpe la chica castaña- tu solo encárgate de que el señor James le dé una oportunidad –dijo el hombre mayor se cruzó de brazos- incluso…incluso, ya tengo un apodo para él –dijo y fue entonces que dos pares de ojos la vieron intensamente- Tigre… su seudónimo será Tigre –volvió a sentarse-

- Tigre…-murmuro el mayor y rodo los ojos- ¿sabes quién pone los nombres artísticos no?-pregunto y la chica asintió- ¿Cómo crees que el jefe va a permitir que escojas el nombre de este chico?

- Arthur… es tu hermano, seguro puedes ayudar a que se le ocurra –murmuro la castaña, logrando que el otro se moviera de su lugar para caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación- podemos decir que es un nombre que ya traía, que era peleador en otro lado –dijo la chica sin parar de mirar al hombre que caminaba cual león enjaulado- anda, tenemos que ayudarlo Arthur, tu prometiste hace tiempo que me debías una por haberte conseguido aquella botella el año pasado ¿recuerdas? Esa que era de la marca alemana que tanto te gustaba y que tenías siglos sin ver por aquí –dijo la chica y se movió hacia él- por favor Arthur, por favor…

-aaaah maldita seas mocosa –gruño por lo bajo antes de pasar ambas manos por su cabello canoso- voy a arreglar todo, pero…-volvió sus ojos al joven- no quiero que menciones ni de broma tus perversiones, nada de "me quiero coger a ese cabrón" o "¿Cómo se me ve mejor el pelo, suelto o recogido?" –gruño y el chico se sintió ofendido mas no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras- …ahora Johanna –volvió sus ojos verdes a la chica- tu encárgate de él, yo hablare con Giselle para que no abra la boca y después le hablare al jefe para hablarle de nuestro nuevo candidato…-torció los labios y volvió la vista al otro- vamos a correr el rumor de que eres un peleador independiente de Lancaster, que un día vino a visitar a Johanna y termino embarazándola por lo duro que le diste y por qué se te acabaron los putos condones –dijo antes de girarse sobre los talones- más te vale comprarme una botella de Vodka si te quedas aquí –dijo y sin más se movió hacia la entrada para cerrar la puerta tras él-

Entonces el silencio volvió a caer en el lugar, Johanna volvió a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado y recogió su bolso de suelo, se había caído cuando se levantó, lo abrió y saco un pequeño espejo redondo y un gastado lápiz labial color rosa pálido que uso para dar un retoque a sus labios, mientras que el chico se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer, que decir, no tenía muchas opciones, afuera era seguro que el frio aún era devastador para andar caminando sin rumbo fijo, no recordaba prácticamente nada de su vida antes de aquella carretera donde vio por primera vez a Johanna y sobre todo, las teorías de haber sido golpeado por su padre y corrido de su casa eran preocupantes, ¿Qué pasaba si volvía a ver a su padre y no lo recordaba? ¿Qué si lo recordaba y al encontrarlo este le decía miles de cosas aún peores de las que Arthur había dicho ya?

Si se quedaba ahí tenía que trabajar… ¿peleando? , en serio ¿él podía vivir su vida peleando?, no le parecía una opción, no creía ser un chico violento, al contrario…algo dentro de sí, le decía que prefería arreglar las cosas de la manera más pacifica posible… pero… había un pero, y ese pero estaba ahí sentada, revisando sus labios en un pequeño espejo, con un abultado vientre, una chica con cara de niña, que necesitaba un padre para sus hijos…

- ¿estás bien?...-escucho la voz de la castaña y él solo asintió, tomando con fuerza la credencial que le habían entregado- …oh… disculpa, tal vez me metí demasiado pero…tú necesitas un sitio donde quedarte, donde descansar por las noches y donde comer, tal vez por tiempo al menos, en lo que recuerdas de dónde eres –murmuro mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso- yo…bueno… no es necesario que reconozcas legalmente a mis hijos, si es lo que te preocupa, o que los cuides –dijo con cierta pena- yo puedo mantenerlos …en serio, mi trabajo actual no es muy productivo pero en cuanto pueda volveré a ejercer lo que en verdad me deja más dinero –dijo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- solo seremos una pantalla para evitarte problemas, yo…no creo que seas malo, tampoco que seas uno de esos que le gusta lastimar a los niños como dice Arthur …solo quiero que estés bien, y aquí no podrás vivir tranquilo si vas diciéndole a todos que eres… pues ya sabes…

-…supongo…-murmuro y aunque algo dentro de sí, le decía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse decidió que esa opción era la mejor de todas, no solo para él, sino para ella, para esos niños que podían tener una imagen paterna-…voy a ser un buen padre…-murmuro y una suave sonrisa se asomó en sus labios antes de usar una de sus manos y alcanzar la de ella- deberías decirme más sobre este lugar, las tarifas y lo que debo hacer…además…debo saber más de ti, si seré el padre de tus niños…entonces debo saber más de ti, como el padre real …-murmuro y apretó su mano, entonces los ojos azules de ella se cristalizaron y dejaron caer un par de lágrimas mientras negaba- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Su verdadero padre no sabe nada de mi –murmuro tratando de lucir calmada aunque la tristeza se denotaba en sus ojos- yo si se mucho de él…, era…es un hombre de negocios, creo que vive en Atlanta, está casado, tiene 3 hermosos hijos y una esposa que es dentista…él venía por aquí y se quedó en el motel de la ciudad, supo de este lugar y vino a ver una de las peleas, entonces escucho de nuestro servicio especial –murmuro y bajo sus ojos azules- sabes…mi nombre real es Johanna, pero mis clientes me conocen como Anna, tengo 17 años aunque a ellos se les dice que tengo 15 –dijo suavemente- les gusta creer que soy más chica –murmuro- y soy…bueno, soy una de las pocas prostitutas de aquí…-dijo y levanto los ojos para ver como el chico se tensaba y abría los ojos completamente- no, espera, no pienses mal, nadie me trata mal aquí, de hecho yo vine sola a pedir el trabajo…me canse de vivir con mi padrastro, él si me trataba mal y fue peor cuando mamá murió, por eso vine aquí, aquí conocí a Giselle, ella inicio como bailarina pero después de tener a Jimmy pidió una plaza como peleadora y ahora la conocen como Scarlett en el cuadrilátero –dijo y se limpió las pocas lagrimas con el dorso de su muñeca- ella tiene 18 años y su niño tiene año y medio, es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo –explico antes de suspirar- yo…bueno, no se cuál sería tu tarifa, pero seguro no podrás ganarte buena comida si no ganas al menos un par de peleas, pero puedo ayudarte –dijo y se recostó sobre la mano del otro- dependerá mucho de en qué apartado te pongan, aquí hay box, lucha libre y pelea sin reglas, ganas mucho más en la última, pero también te pueden lastimar mucho más –explico cerrando sus ojos- aparte en las mujeres se cambia esta última por pelea sobre lodo, además están las habitaciones para …bueno…para las chicas como yo, y están los privados para los bailes –siguió explicando y el pelinegro no pudo si no sentir que su corazón se estrujaba de solo verla- aparte, las chicas debemos turnarnos para que dos veces por semana estemos atendiendo las apuestas, la cocina y los niños, de hecho hay muy pocos, solo Jimmy que es hijo de Giselle y Andrew, que es hijo de unas las chicas que bailan, Jenny, próximamente estarán mis niños…-sonrió suavemente- nuestros niños jejee –suspiro- aquí hay otra regla, ninguna mujer embarazada puede quedarse si no trabaja y no puedes bailar , pelear o atender clientes en las habitaciones si estas en cinta, así que debe estar en la guardería, en las cajas con las apuestas y mesereando, es un trabajo pesado pero prefiero eso, que estar en la calle sin futuro, no por mí, sino por mis niños –dijo y abrió sus ojos para ver al otro- eres un chico muy, muy apuesto…¿estás seguro que eres…?

El pelinegro estaba enternecido, hubiese deseado decirle que no estaba seguro, pero no quería mentir sobre todo en una de las pocas cosas sobre las que estaba completamente seguro, así que solo pudo asentir.

-…bueno…está bien, aun así eres apuesto, jeje le conseguí un papa muy apuesto a mis niños –dijo y levanto su cabeza para respirar hondo y después colgarse el bolso- debo ir a arreglar las cosas para esta tarde, así que no volveré hasta la noche, si todo sale bien tendrás tu entrevista de trabajo –dijo de buen humor para acercarse a la cama y dejar un beso en la frente- descansa, porque tal vez mañana Arthur te mande a alguien para que entrenes un poco –dijo y se giró sobre sus talones para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí-

El chico se quedó callado, sin poder negar nada o decir nada, solo se quedó callado, sintiendo la calidez del beso que la chica le había regalado, ese pequeño ángel que parecía haber tenido una vida demasiado difícil para la edad que tenía, merecía un poco de alegría y al parecer realmente el tener un padre para sus hijos era algo que le iluminaba completamente la mirada, aun había un pequeño zumbido en su cabeza, pero al menos tenía algunas cosas reales que hacer, no sabía si recordaría todo al día siguiente pero definitivamente se quedaría un tiempo ahí.

Sus ojos amiélados volvieron a la credencial que sostenía aun una de sus manos y enfoco nuevamente la mirada en esa fotografía, parecía feliz, parecía pleno, ¿eso había sido antes de decirle a sus padres que era homosexual? ¿era esa una simple mascara?, no sabía, las cosas estaban aún demasiado difusas en su cabeza.

- Blaine Devon Anderson…-murmuro para sí mismo esperando que el oír su nombre le trajera algún tipo dato, algún recuerdo que le ayudara a saber más de sí mismo pero nada paso- 18 años…William McKinley High School …-había otros datos que no podía leer, estaba seguro que se trataba de la dirección, del tipo de sangre, pero la credencial estaba en un estado precario, por ahora al menos sabía que hasta hace poco había sido un estudiante más en alguna escuela-

Levanto la mirada de la credencial y llevo sus ojos color miel a la ventana que permanecía abierta, tan solo con las cortinas ondeando ligeramente, había menos luz afuera, el día comenzaba a apagarse, no sabía si al estar inconsciente le había suministrado algún tipo de suero, no tenía hambre y estaba seguro que antes de desmayarse en la carretera no había consumido nada, no de forma apropiada.

En otra parte del país, a varios kilómetros de ahí un chico, alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules se despedía de su padre, de su hermano y de su madrastra.

- ¿estarás bien cariño? –pregunto la mujer mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- recuerda que cualquier cosa puedes hablarnos y estaremos contigo…-él chico solo la miro con suavidad, aún tenía demasiado dolor en el corazón como para hablar abiertamente, pero al menos ahora ya estaba comiendo-

- estaré bien…-dijo y vio a su padre quien solo se cruzó de brazos y respiro hondo- en serio, estaré bien…-murmuro y vio a su hermano quien le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- le mande un mail a Rachel, diciéndole a qué hora salía mi vuelo de aquí y llegaba allá, ella estará ahí para recibirme, así que no se preocupen… ¿ok? –él quería que su familia estuviese tranquila, quería que dejaran de preocuparse por él y comenzaran a preocuparse por su padre, después de todo si algo le pasaba a su padre su mundo terminaría por derrumbarse, ahí si todo acabaría para él-

- ten mucho cuidado chico –dijo el mayor antes de descruzar sus brazos y acercarse para darle un fuerte abrazo que el mismo rompió para tomarlo de los hombros- yo estaré bien, te lo prometo, pero debes prometerme Kurt, que si ves algo raro, si oyes tu o Rachel algo raro deben hablar a la policía inmediatamente –dijo mirándole con seriedad y el castaño solo asintió antes de que su padre le soltara- y arrasa con esa escuela muchacho ¡demuéstrales de lo que es capaz un Hummel! –el castaño asintió y se enterneció, su padre, su familia estaba ahí, preocupados por él, aquello sería perfecto, completamente perfecto si al menos tuviese un mensaje más de aliento de aquel que ya no estaría nunca más en su vida-

- bueno… entonces, los veo en las vacaciones…-dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no engaño a nadie, pero que al menos les hizo tener esperanza de que él se repondría-

Entonces se dio la vuelta, tomo el poco equipaje que su padre había empacado para él y se fue a checar su boleto de vuelo, para en unos minutos más tomar aquel que le regresaría a Nueva York, la ciudad de sus sueños, donde podría estudiar lo que tanto había deseado, en NYADA, donde estaba su mejor amiga, donde estaba su trabajo en la revista más famosa del mundo de la moda…pero también donde había compartido los últimos minutos con la persona más importante de su vida, su parte aguas personal…su primer amor.


	7. Casi 10

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman comentar niñ s, usualmente los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 6 "Casi 10"

Era una noche fría, como muchas otras en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, las luces de la ciudad estaban en todo su esplendor y el bullicio de las calles adornadas con al menos un motivo navideño dejaban claro que las festividades decembrinas eran una de las mas glamurosas en aquella ciudad que parecía no dormir jamás, en algún parte de esta gran ciudad, hay un edificio que fue acondicionado como departamento en un segundo piso, ahí donde antes había apenas unos cuantos muebles y que apenas podía ser pagado entre dos personas, ahora está completamente decorado.

Muchas cosas han cambiado, varios muebles han ido y venido, pero lo que cada año no puede faltar y sigue igual, son las decoraciones para navidad, una vieja caja que contiene hermosos tesoros hechos a mano, recuerdos significativos que se toman el lugar de esferas navideñas en un frondoso pino.

El actual y único dueño del lugar se encuentra dando vueltas en la cocina, quiere tenerlo todo listo, todo preparado, cierto aún faltan días para la navidad pero hace algunos años atrás, después de un terrible incidente, él y un grupo de personas prometieron verse al menos una vez al año en la residencia de alguno de ellos y ese año le tocaba a él.

Lo que serviría para sus invitados parecía estar listo, un último chequeo y se quitó los guantes y el mandil color tinto que llevaba en letras blancas el curioso letrero de "Besa al Cocinero", regalo de su última pareja, un brillantes escritor de Broadway.

El reloj de la cocina le indico cuando movió sus ojos azules a él que pasaban de las 8 de la noche y la reunión debía haber iniciado hacia media hora, normalmente siento un hombre puntual y disciplinado se habría molestado, pero se sentía culpable, porque a lo largo de los años solo había asistido a 3 reuniones, la que había organizado Rachel hace 2 años en Nueva York, la que había organizado Puckerman en Los Ángeles hace 4 años y la que había organizado su hermanastro, Finn, hace 8 años.

Respiro hondo antes de moverse hacia la sala donde ya tenía algunos bocadillos de carnes frías y quesos, sillas que armonizaban con sus sillones y un par de cojines mullidos sobre la alfombra que había comprado hace ya un año en una subasta de caridad de la fallecida Madonna, con algo de resignación se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a al pino y no pudo evitar suspirar, anteriormente había ahí un modesto televisor, el cual no duro más de 3 años y fue remplazado por una pantalla plana, no muy grande que termino mudándose con Rachel cuando ella decidió que era momento para cambiar de aire, entonces él paso todo un año sin conseguir un aparato de esos, no lo creía necesario, pero ante la insistencia de Finn no pudo si no comprar una pequeña pantalla fácil de mover, ya que cuando se acercaba la navidad el pino tomaba su lugar y la pequeña pantalla con todo y su hermoso mueble se movía a uno de los laterales, cierto su departamento aun parecía muy estrecho para él, sobre todo con su profesión, pero definitivamente no quería mudarse, no quería salir de ahí.

Un zumbido le saco de sus pensamientos y después de parpadear un poco se levantó para ir hacia la entrada, al abrir la puerta no pudo sino sentir un alivio cálido correr por su rostro cuando vio ahí de pie a 3 hombres con sus respectivos regalos, cierto…aprovecharían esa reunión para un temprano intercambio Navideño.

- ¡Hey amigo! –dijo un Finn con unos jeans deslavados, una camisa de manga larga y una gran chaqueta para el frio, mas guantes, bufanda y gorro, todo en tonos café y verde olivo, era un orgullo ver que su hermano con el tiempo había adquirido una buena idea de combinar su ropa- ¿Qué dices? –pregunto mas no le dejo contestar solo le abrazo con una sola mano para pasar de largo e ir quitándose la bufanda- ¡Ahhh ¿en serio llegamos primero?!

- Pasen por favor –dijo educadamente el castaño para invitar a los otros dos chicos al departamento- bueno… Finn sinceramente no creí que fuese a venir nadie el día de hoy, y no podría culparlos, después de todo deben tener muchas cosas por hacer y bueno…yo no he cumplido como prometimos…-murmuro suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás del ultimo-

- Nada, nada de eso princesa –dijo un Puckerman que ya se había quitado el abrigo, la bufanda y se había guardado los guantes en sus jeans de color negro- entendemos que es complicado para ti y lo respetamos, además eres selectivo –dijo dejándose caer en una de las sillas- solo ibas a las reuniones de los VIP –dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo- Finn ¿no crees que debería Pucksilla darle algo de cariño a tu hermanito? –pregunto y Finn solo negó con la cabeza riéndose de la forma tan singular con que había cambiado todo, desde el secuestro de Blaine, Puck se había vuelto como un hermano más para el castaño, uno bromista y pesado, pero siempre estaba ahí , lo quiera o no lo quisiera Kurt-

-¿En serio? –pregunto un Sam de cabello muy corto y ropa casual formal, debajo de aquella gabardina que había dejado donde Kurt había puesto una canastita y algunos percheros con letreros de "Abrigos" "Gorros y sombreros" "Guantes y bufandas"- sinceramente creo que yo sería más del tipo de Kurt –dijo y sonrió de buena gana mientras el castaño solo sonreía con suavidad antes de correr para ir por algo de beber- seguro huyo por pena, a veces Kurt eres un chico realmente adorable –dijo divertido a lo que Finn le señalo en forma de advertencia y Puck le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¿Qué? ¿ustedes pueden jugar y yo no?

- No me estoy escondiendo chicos, solo vine por las bebidas, tengo café, té, chocolate caliente y…cervezas en el refrigerador –dijo el castaño, mas no tuvieron tiempo de responder cuando el timbre sonó una vez más- permítanme…humm ¿Finn podrías llevar lo que quieran los demás? Ya sabes donde está todo –dijo mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose ahora con el grupo de animadoras más terminas de su tiempo- hola chicas…pasen…-murmuro invitándolas a pasar y estas hicieron lo indicado-

Así fueron llegando uno a uno hasta que en la pequeña sala no podía entrar un solo alfiler, había personas sentadas en los sillones, en la silla, en los cojines sobre la alfombra y en la alfombra misma, el intercambio de regalos se dio después de compartir que había hecho cada quien de su vida.

Kurt ahora sabía que Tina y Mike habían terminado casándose hace dos años y estaban viviendo en un departamento de Los Ángeles, Tina había abierto hacia unos meses una pequeña pero bohemia cafetería, mientras Mike era uno de los coreógrafos más solicitados para videos musicales y algunas películas.

Puckerman vivía en Los Ángeles pero viajaba mucho a Lima, porque ahí tenía una franquicia del negocio que había abierto con su medio hermano, Jake quien se había casado finalmente con una chica que esta había conocido en la carrera de mercadotecnia, Puck era un soltero incorregible, que seguía siendo terriblemente débil por las mujeres mayores, pero había logrado ver a Beth, ella ya sabía que había sido de su vida, de sus padres y aunque se hablaba una vez al año por teléfono con Queen, tenía más relación con Puck. Jake había faltado a la reunión debido a que le habían extirpado el día anterior el apéndice, pero había mandado su regalo con Puck.

Brittany estaba logrado consagrarse como la mejor y más inusual veterinaria, ya que hablaba con sus animales como si fuesen pacientes humanos, iba tratando desde gallinas de granja, hasta elefantes del zoológico, por todo Ohio si era necesario, aunque vivía en Columbus en compañía de otra chica que compartía un par de gustos con ella aparte de la renta.

Sam se había casado hace cinco años con una chica extrajera y se había divorciado por varias infidelidades de esta, hace dos años, era maestro de Lenguas Extranjeras, Español, Francés e Italiano, y daba clases en su vieja escuela.

Mercedes era madre de un hermoso niño de 2 años, se había casado hacia tres años con un ex compañero de la universidad, ella era ahora una fantástica diseñadora que tenía una pequeña boutique compartida con su esposo en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Marley había terminado su carrera de psicología, y tenía un consultorio privado en Lima, se especializaba en crisis de adolescentes y sus familias, no estaba casada, pero se encontraba comprometida con un dentista, 3 años mayor que ella.

Artie estaba casado, hacía tres años su nueva doctora de terapia física y él habían dado la gran sorpresa y tenían ahora un par de gemelos de 5 meses, Artie era uno de los ingenieros industriales más prometedores en Ohio, había logrado excelentes avances en la vida diaria de los que, como él debía trasladarse en silla de ruedas.

Kitty era ahora una madre de tiempo completo, su hija de 2 años y su hijo de año y medio le habían dado la alegría de su vida, su esposo era un banquero promedio de Lima, pero tenían una excelente posición económica que le permitía comprarse la mayoría de las cosas que se le antojaban.

Joe se encontraba en el país por pura suerte, al día siguiente tenía que abordar un avión rumbo a África, donde se dedicaría a ayudar a una pequeña población con escasos recursos, se había graduado de filosofía y tenía un diplomado en teología, era el vocalista de una banda de rock cristiano que se encontraba en un descanso para re orientar sus canciones y sus ideas.

Sugar había terminado casándose con el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, y aunque ellos querían un hijo, se encontraban con apuros para concebirlo, por otro lado ella ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo acciones de caridad y actividades en el club donde ella, su esposo y la familia de ambos tenían membresía.

Santana había acaparado la pantalla chica, se había convertido en la actriz más joven y más solicitada del estrellato, se encontraba soltera, plena y con muchas ganas de volver a viajar por el mundo, solo por placer, su sexualidad le había abierto más puertas de las que ella creía, tenía su primer película en puerta para filmarse y se había convertido en un icono latino juvenil para orgullo de sus padres.

Queen se había convertido en una excelente abogada, sobre todo en materia penal, después del incidente de Blaine se había prácticamente casado con esa rama del derecho y actualmente se encontraba en un firma importante de abogados en Nueva York, soltera y sin hijos, con planes de comprar un nuevo departamento gracias a un aumento que había obtenido ese año.

Finn se había quedado con la plaza de maestro del Glee Club, además de iniciar hace dos años como conferencista, animando a los jóvenes, previniéndolos y orientándolos de una forma entretenida y sencilla, él se encontraba saliendo con la joven maestra de Biología, con quien deseaba formar una familia, ya le había regalado el anillo de compromiso hace 3 meses y se encontraban con los preparativos de la boda, que sería en un año.

Finalmente estaba Rachel, una de las mejores actrices del teatro en Broadway, había debutado en una pequeña obra hacia cinco años y la fama había subido como espuma, hasta encontrarse en el séptimo lugar del Ranking Nacional, salía desde hace tres años con otro actor, mayor que ella por 2 años.

Por su parte Kurt no les había contado su vida, Finn, Rachel y Puck se habían confabulado para contar que ahora era no solo un actor de Broadway, sino un reconocido critico de moda, tenía su propia columna en Vogue donde hablaba de eventos sociales, entregas de premios y pasarelas de moda, hablaron de su escaso tiempo libre, de cómo parecía estar enfrascado día y noche en su trabajo, sin embargo nadie hablo de su vida romántica y por respeto nadie pregunto.

La noche continuo, los bocadillos se acabaron y dieron paso a una cena ligera que la gran mayoría alabo, pronto las manecillas del reloj dieron la media noche y poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, has que finalmente solo quedaron Rachel, Puck, Sam y Finn sentados cómodamente en los sillones, después de ayudarse a Puck a guardar las sillas y a recoger un poco, fue entonces que todas las miradas se quedaron vagando alrededor, sabían que habían estado evitando un tema toda la noche y desgraciadamente ellos al ser los más cercanos y afectados después de lo que había pasado hace ya nueve años, diez en un par de días.

-…yo… debo irme –dijo Rachel levantándose después de revisar su teléfono celular, en unos minutos llegaran por mí –dijo y cuando Kurt se levantó para despedirse de ella, Rachel no dudo en detenerlo de los hombros- Kurt, te amo con todo mi corazón, lo sabes pero…debo decírtelo ya que nadie …-miro específicamente a Finn quien levanto una ceja con aire sorprendido- te lo ha dicho …-tomo aire y sintió la mirada de todos pero más fijamente la azul de su mejor amigo- vive tu vida, sigue adelante, Blaine no va a volver, nunca, deja de esperarlo, deja de …de comparar a tus citas o a tu novio con él…mira, Ángelo es un excelente hombre, apuesto, inteligente, rico y estoy segura que te complacería en cualquier capricho que tu tuvieras…Kurt…es hora de olvidar –dijo y fue entonces que la mirada de Kurt se endureció y el silencio se volvió tan tenso que los otros tres hombres en la sala se quedaron mudos-

- No estoy esperando a Blaine …-siseo peligrosamente- …pero no me pidas que olvide, tal vez tu tengas esas maravillosa capacidad , pero yo no, yo no puedo olvidar a quien ha sido el hombre más importante en mi vida, después de mi familia, él fue mi primer amor, fue mi primer beso real, mi primera cita , mi primera vez…-dijo y levanto la mirada con aire de perra herida, esa que solía usar anteriormente para chicos como Sebastián Smyte- tu pudiste olvidar a mi hermano y seguir con tu vida, pero tuviste muchas oportunidades, ustedes terminaron y volvieron varias veces, hasta que se dieron cuenta que su relación no era la que quería, pero Rachel…Finn está aquí, Finn ha estado para ti y se convirtieron en amigos una vez más, la vida les permitió eso, …Blaine y yo apenas estábamos puliendo las cosas cuando un demente lo secuestro y pago para que lo mataran al golpes…¡A golpes! –tembló ligeramente y con sus brazos rompió el contacto que ella tenía sobre sus hombros- calcinaron su cuerpo y lo aventaron al agua como si fuese un…un…

- Hey amigo –Finn se levantó para detenerlo de los hombros pues el temblor que había iniciado sutilmente ahora le recorría todo el cuerpo- amigo espera, detente, ella no quiere… no quiso decir eso…-miro severamente a la castaña quien con los ojos cristalinos y heridos frunció el ceño- Rachel, creo que deberías irte por ahora…-miro de reojo a Sam quien se levantó del sillón- acompáñala hasta que lleguen por ella –dijo y el rubio asintió para acompañar a Rachel, quien recogió sus cosas de los cestos y el perchero, para salir con Sam quien solo tomo su abrigo , pensaba volver-

Entonces Puck se movió a la cocina, sirvió un poco de té y volvió a la sala donde Finn ya tenía sentado a un Kurt que temblaba y lloraba en silencio, el tema de Blaine, aun después de muchos años era algo sensible, pero Kurt tomaba mucho peor las cosas si venían de Rachel, ya que ella era la que más insistía en que conociera a otros, en que durara con ellos algo más de seis meses y sobre todo, de que olvidara a Blaine.

Por varios minutos no dijeron nada, Sam volvió y se sentón en el sillón más pequeño aun lado del ocupaban Finn, Kurt y Puck, en ese orden, dejaron que el llanto cesara solo y cuando este término, Puck solo paso la taza de té al castaño y dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

- lo siento…-murmuro finalmente el chico de ojos azules y cabellos color café- sé que no debí… pero… pero es tan frustrante, sobre todo porque sé que todos quieren lo mismo, que supere las cosas, que…olvide, pero….-se mordió el labio y la taza de té en su mano tembló ligeramente-

- no…-dijo Sam de forma precipitada logrando que Kurt le mirase- no queremos que olvides, bueno, YO no quiero que olvides, no quiero que lo olvides, que nadie lo haga –miro a Finn y a Puck- él…realmente era mi amigo, no entendía algunas cosas pero era alguien maravilloso –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿recuerdan aquella vez que nos encontramos? Cuando nos peleamos porque yo quería movimientos más sugerentes y sexosos en el escenario –dijo y todos asintieron- en verdad tenía carácter

- no tienes idea –dijo Finn sonriendo suavemente – después fui a verlo y estaba entrenando, golpeaba tan duro la bolsa que quede impresionado, pero más me impresione cuando me dijo que no solo te imaginaba a ti, si no a mí también jejeje, era de esos chicos pacientes y reservados pero que seguro te podían romper la cara –dijo entretenido y Puck tomo la cerveza que había dejado a medias sobre la mesa de centro-

- no sé cómo no lo reclutaron en algún deporte, según Jake Blaine estaba en todos los clubs de la escuela, todos menos los deportivos, lo más deportivo que hizo de forma oficial fue cuando entro por unos días a las porristas –dijo Puckerman y Kurt parpadeo volviendo a verle, aun teniendo algunas lágrimas enredadas en las pestañas- si, en serio, después de lo que paso en el escenario y que prácticamente se fue al diablo todo, la mayoría dejo el club y Blaine se fue como porrista, no sé si fue reclutado o si quiso hacerlo pero …en verdad creo que lo hubieran apreciado más en el de lucha grecorromana o algo así

- No, no, Blaine era más de boxeo, me dijo que después del acoso en la escuela anterior a Dalton había tomado clases particulares de boxeo –dijo Finn a lo que Sam levanto la mano y Finn le concedió la palabra mientras daba un trago a su taza de chocolate caliente, ahora tibio-

- clases que pago su hermano, -dijo el rubio- me conto que aunque no veía mucho a su hermano, este no dudo en pagar cada clase de boxeo para que aprendiera a defenderse y lo vi varias veces sacando algo de estrés, así que agradezco haber hecho las paces con él antes de que terminara su paciencia y su puño tropezara accidentalmente contra mi rostro –dijo y un bufido por parte de Puck se escuchó-

- y no querías la boca más inflamadas ¿no es así? –dijo con aire divertido a lo que Sam entrecerró los ojos pero finalmente estiro una mano para tomar uno de los panecillos aderezados con hierbas que habían quedado en el único plato que estaba ahora en la mesa – y sí, yo también lo vi un par de veces, creo que para ser tan bajito y…ya sabes, gay, era bastante masculino –dijo y Kurt le miro con aire ofendido- lo siento princesa pero seamos realistas, que ya puedas actuar en obras como el galán de la historia, no quita que en la realidad sigas siendo… suavecito y perfumado –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que hizo que Kurt negara suavemente y apareciera una pequeña sonrisa-

- sí, bueno además de eso al parecer estaba en una club de lucha en Dalton –dijo Finn dejando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro- Kurt, hermano debiste prevenirnos –dijo y Kurt solo volvió a verle con suavidad- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si un día terminábamos con su paciencia?

- eso era difícil –dijo el rubio – Blaine tenía más paciencia que ninguno otro –dijo y Puck volvió a alzar su botella brindando por eso- era una de las cosas que más me agradaban de él, siempre hizo todo por resolver las cosas hablando…aunque de que seguro pegaba duro…

-…Blaine…-murmuro Kurt y los tres pares de ojos se movieron a él- era muy paciente, eso es verdad, pero también perdía los estribos, aunque aun perdiéndolos se contenía –dijo con suavidad antes de respirar hondo- no dije nada de sus dotes deportivos porque no quería sonar como una colegiala enamorada que espiaba a su novio mientras entrenaba…

- ¡Princesa, espiabas a tu novio! –dijo divertido Puckerman antes de mirar a Finn quien no imaginaba ese cuadro pero que le parecía gracioso- sí, siempre he dicho las calladitas son las más perversas, ¡raaaaaw!- mas no pudo decir más porque un trozo de pan salió volando hasta su cabeza, cortesía de Finn- ok, calladito –corrigió con aire juguetón sacudiéndose la hilera de cabello de boronas y Kurt solo rodo los ojos-

- cuidado Puck, estas pisando terrenos sensible –dijo Finn- y no creas que me gusta mucho que hables de que mi hermano es algún tipo de depravado sexual –dijo y se levantó del sillón- voy por mas chocolate, ¿alguien quiere algo? –pregunto y Puck levanto su botella vacía, a lo que Sam señalo con un dedo que quería una también, mientras que Kurt negaba, para tomar un poco más de su té-

- oye…Kurt …-hablo Sam con cierto cuidado y Puck le dio una mirada de severa, símbolo de que debía cuidar en que se metía- ¿es cierto?...eso de que rompiste con tu novio –dijo y Kurt solo asintió- bueno… desde Blaine no te he conocido ninguno, digo, no quiero que olvides a Blaine, jamás, pero… creo que si deberías darte un respiro, digo… pues…Blaine se pondría muy triste si te viera infeliz …solo eso –dijo y Kurt no comento nada solo tomo un poco más de té-

Puck miro de mala manera al rubio mas no dijo nada solo palmeo la espalda del castaño y fue hasta que Finn llego que el ambiente se sintió nuevamente más tranquilo.

- ¿y cómo sigue Burt? –pregunto Sam y una sonrisa en los otros tres le dijo que estaba pisando terreno seguro- digo, supe que venció el cáncer que tenía y que justo ahora está de regreso en el taller

- el señor B es el hombre más increíblemente fuerte y genial de este puto mundo –dijo mientras destapaba su cerveza con una llave, ya que la última vez que había querido hacerlo con el borde de la mesa de Kurt, este casi le arranca la cabeza- abrió todo un camino en el congreso, mando al diablo al puto cáncer de mierda , crio a nuestra princesa como toda una señorita de clase, volvió al taller , se casó con una bella mujer…-Finn le miro de mala mujer- no hermano, ahí si no, mis respetos…-dijo casi ofendido logrando que Kurt y Sam se rieran por lo bajo-y de paso adopto a todo aquel que rodeara a sus hijos – choco su cerveza con la tacita de té de Kurt- en verdad ese hombre debe ser un súper héroe –dijo mirando a Sam mientras Finn asentía para beber un poco más de chocolate-

- Cooper ayudo mucho…-dijo de pronto el castaño de ojos azules- desde el funeral Cooper se ha mantenido cerca de nosotros –Finn asintió dejando su enorme taza de chocolate en la mesa, esa que decía con letras grandes FINN, que Kurt había mandado hacer para él- Blaine me prometió estar pendiente de mi padre y Cooper supo de eso, así que se mantuvo pendiente de cualquier cosa que mi padre necesitara, con respecto a especialistas, medicina…

- cosa que le hemos intentado pagar pero que no acepta –dijo Finn a lo que Kurt asintió- además va a visitar de vez en cuando, charla mucho con Burt y con mi mama, y a veces lleva a su madre pero ella sigue demasiado …ya saben…callada –dijo y Kurt levanto una ceja- sí, veras…desde lo que paso, al parecer su madre se ha encerrado en sí misma, su padre se la mata trabajando…como …bueno, como tú –dijo antes de señalar a Kurt- pero pues eso, Cooper se ha comportado bastante bien y le gusta que Burt le muestre fotos de ustedes, dice que solo en nuestra casa, bueno en casa de Burt, y en el cuarto de Blaine, es donde siente que esta la verdadera esencia de lo que era él

- …-Kurt suspiro y todos callaron un momento, sin saber si estaban pasando el limite- estoy bien…-dijo dejando su taza de té en la mesita- en serio…solo…recordaba lo agradable que ha sido hablar con él a veces…-se recargo en el respaldo del sillón- aunque a veces lo evito, porque es difícil …

De pronto todos callaron, habían oído algo y fue como un resorte que los levanto a todos cuando ese sonido volvió a sus oídos, Finn se apresuró a la puerta junto a Puck, mientras Sam se quedó atrás junto a Kurt, dispuesto a lo que sea, desde aquel día cualquier sospechoso cerca del departamento del castaño era bastante amedrentado, así que el oír ruidos en la puerta de este cuando pasaban de la media noche, no logro otra cosa que activar todas las alarmas de los presentes.

Finn abrió la puerta y ahí, en cuclillas estaba una mujer de cabello rizado, rubio, labios rojos, ojos grises, delgada pero con busto prominente y caderas envidiables, usando un atrevido vestido rojo, escotado y corto, tacones altos en color rojo, un grueso abrigo atigrado y unas perlas que Kurt inmediatamente reconoció como falsas, ella dejaba en el piso un caja de color roja, con un enorme listo dorado.

-…-todos se quedaron mudos, pero rápidamente Kurt al ver la caja de adelanto, perforando la muralla humana hecha por Puck y Finn- ¿Quién… quién eres? –pregunto el castaño y la mujer se levantó del suelo con la caja en las manos y claro fastidio en el rostro- ¿Por qué…?...yo… yo no sé qué pase aquí, pero creo que se ha equivocado, deje de traer eso –dijo señalando la caja que esta mujer ahora le ofrecía-

- cariño –dijo la mujer rubia sin amedrentarse- mira , yo vengo, entrego esto y me voy, no necesitas saber mi nombre, ni nada –dijo mirando de reojo a los otros presentes- veo que tienen una "fiestecita" –dijo y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios- tal vez podría pasar y animarlos un poco, solo por diversión –dijo y rápidamente los cuatro hombres presentes hicieron un recuento de la imagen de la otra mujer, Kurt sumo el perfume barato y dulzoso a la ecuación, abriendo sus ojos con escandalo- jajaja obviamente a ti no cariño –dijo la mujer dando un paso al frente para tomar una mano del otro y ponerle la caja en ella- tal vez ninguno de ellos tampoco estén interesados, pero no podía perder la oportunidad, los clientes de Nueva York son tan atractivos en comparación con los campesinos y obreros de dónde vengo –explico Finn nervioso se aclaró la garganta- nos vemos, sigan divirtiéndose –dijo y se giró sobre sus talones logrando que sus rizos bailaran con sensualidad-

-no, espera…-dijo el castaño y se adelantó para tomar con su mano libre, uno de los brazos de ella, sin ser brusco- espera…¿Por qué?...-pregunto y ella solo negó- por favor… solo dime ¿Por qué me traes esto…cada año

- dos veces por año cariño, dos veces por año –corrigió ella y se volvió a girar logrando que Kurt le soltara- mira, yo no puedo decirte nada, se lo prometí a alguien y bueno, aun las putas tenemos honor para esas cosas , al menos las de donde vivo –dijo y abrió su bolsa para sacar un folleto y un tarjeta- ve aquí cariño, ve y busca a este –dijo cuándo tomo Kurt las cosas y señalo ella con una larga uña roja llena con pedrería de fantasía, la imagen de un encabezado-

- ¿Tigre? –leyó Kurt mientras los demás se acercaban para ver, entonces Kurt leyó más abajo- espera… esto está en… Pennsylvania –dijo y la rubia asintió- ¿Qué…significa esto? –pregunto sintiendo que algo en su pecho le cortaba el aire, no entendía que era esa emoción pero llevaba sintiéndola cada vez que ese paquete era encontrado en la puerta de su departamento- siempre creí que era un error

- no cariño, lo que está ahí adentro es hecho a mano –dijo con soltura- y como yo soy la única que puede venir a Nueva York dos veces por año, por… negocios –sonrió y señalo la tarjeta- esta soy yo, si nuestro Tigre está muy ocupado puedes preguntar por mí y entonces yo puedo llevarte a donde esta él –dijo y Kurt le miro con algo de incredulidad, de curiosidad y desconfianza- no seas así cariño, no te hare nada, en serio te recomiendo que vallas, preguntes por él y de paso apuestes por él, si no quieres hablarle está bien, pero al menos podrás conocer a tu eterno admirador y ganar unos billetes –dijo y dio un paso atrás- ahora los dejo corazones, porque tengo que tomar ver a mi cliente estrella y regresar al pueblo –dijo y sin más se fue de ahí-

Unos minutos en total silencio pasaron, dejando de fondo solo el sonido de los tacones de esa mujer al partir, entonces Kurt regreso sus pasos, en una mano llevaba la caja de regalo y en la otra el volante de un sitio que parecía completamente de mala muerte o de poco presupuesto y la tarjeta.  
Entro a la sala seguido de los otros tres y se sentó en el sillón, dejando la caja en la mesita y los papeles a un lado, Puck tomo el volante, Sam tomo la tarjeta de color rosado con el nombre de Jenny como único dato en ella, más un pequeño emblema que también aparecía en grande en el volante, entones Kurt movió las manos al listón, pero antes de que lo quitara Finn detuvo sus manos.

- explica…-murmuro seriamente y mientras los demás se sentaban a observarlo- Kurt… ¿Qué es eso de que recibes un paquete extraño dos veces al año? –pregunto y Kurt solo bajo la cabeza- Kurt –volvió a decir el más alto- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto? ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?

-…son…galletas…-murmuro el castaño – hace ya 5 años que me llegan…-respiro hondo y levanto la mirada, pero no vio a su hermano, vio a Puckerman quien tenía una mirada severa en sus ojos- llegan siempre una semana después de mi cumpleaños y unos días antes de navidad-llevo sus ojos azules al rubio- nunca me las como, aun cuando me seduce su aroma, siempre… las saco de la caja y las entrego a alguien en la calle, en el metro o en el trabajo –Sam estaba consternado, aun no entendía que pasaba ahí, pero tampoco parecía juzgarle o recriminarle nada- en el trabajo nunca nadie se enfermó o actuó raro, al contrario siempre halagaron las galletas –murmuro y volvió sus ojos a su hermano- llegue a creer que alguna abuela las mandaba y se equivocaba de dirección –suspiro- nunca pensé que…-cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio- no quería preocupar a nadie

- entonces… ¿Quién es ese Tigre? –se atrevió a preguntar Sam pero Kurt solo se encogió de hombros y negó- ¿quieres decir que hay alguien en Pennsylvania que dos veces por año te manda una caja de galletas con una prostituta y tu…no tienes NI idea de quién sea? –pregunto y Kurt solo asintió a su teoría- esto es…raro…

- no me gusta –dijo Puck y paso el volante a Finn quien asintió mirando con preocupación el papel- eso es propaganda de peleas callejeras…y si sumamos eso a una mujer como ella –negó y resoplo por la nariz- no me gusta nada la combinación y no pienso que debamos quedarnos cruzados de brazos…-dijo mirando a Finn y este asintió-

- ¿llamaremos a la policía? –pregunto Sam y logro que Kurt se estremeciera ligeramente, había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando que era un error, que no tenía realmente nada que ver con él, que era una casualidad que llegaran una semana después de su cumpleaños específicamente-

- No…-dijo Finn con una decisión que resonó en el departamento- iré personalmente y me encargare de averiguar qué es lo que quiere ese tal Tigre con mi hermano –dijo e inmediatamente Kurt volvió a verlo, no quería, definitivamente no quería que eso pasara, porque era peligroso, si dañaban a alguien más de su vida terminaría volviéndose loco-

- Iremos –dijo Puckerman y cuando Kurt volvió a verlo con incredulidad este solo le sonrió- no princesa, ya falle muchas veces, no pude defenderte con Dave era todavía un idiota enclosetado de mierda, ni pude hacer nada cuando Blaine desapareció, así que ahora voy con Finn y te juro que si ese puto cabrón quiere problemas –alzo sus brazos y beso ambos músculos de sus antebrazos- se encontrara con estas armas

- Yo voy también –dijo Sam y Kurt casi se infarta, el castaño había creído por un momento que el rubio sería el único cuerdo de esos tres, pero parecía que se equivocaba- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y si ese tal Tigre, Pantera o lo que sea quiere algo contigo más le vale sea algo decente y que mantenga sus golpes lejos de ti, porque créeme que no dejare que te pase nada, cuando fui al funeral de Blaine le prometí que estaría al pendiente tuyo, así que… es todo –Sam miro a Finn quien asintió y después a Puck que hizo lo mismo-

- Alto, alto –corto el castaño, aquella escena casi sacada de una película de acción- esto es la realidad, solo…solo avisemos a la policía y que ellos se encarguen –dijo el castaño negándose a dejar que su hermano y sus amigos se fueran a un pueblo desconocido y arriesgaran su integridad, sobre todo si como decía Puck, era un sitio ilegal-

- nada de eso –dijo Puckerman y tomo la cerveza que había dejado olvidada cuando se levantaron de ahí- la última vez la policía se tardó demasiado y ya esto ha ocurrido por 5 años, no pienso dejarte aquí con el peligro de que esa tal Jenny le diga al tal tigre que estas enterado-dijo y negó- definitivamente no, mañana mismo nos vamos en la camioneta de Finn –dijo y el más alto asintió- a primera hora…

- entonces yo iré también –dijo el castaño y antes de que alguien o todos rechazaran sus palabras, este se levantó y les miro fijamente- por nada del mundo quiero que vallan a solo Gaga sabe dónde sea este lugar, pero como son necios, tercos y terriblemente irresponsables cuando se trata de cordura, entonces iré con ustedes –dijo volviendo a sentarse- así también se aseguraran de que estoy bien y no se la pasaran marcándome cada 10 minutos a mi celular –dijo miro a Finn- le avisare a papa que vamos a hacer un viaje de chicos, pero debes prometerme que si algo no se ve bien llamaremos a la policía…

- y le contaremos todo a Burt –a completó Finn antes de poner una mano arriba de la mesita, justo a donde estaba la caja aun envuelta- nos cuidaremos mutuamente y todo saldrá bien –dijo y miro a los demás-

Puckerman fue el primero en poner su mano sobre la de Finn, mientras sonreía de lado, después Kurt quien solo cerro los ojos y rogo a todas las fuerzas cósmicas que el mundo no fuese a dañar una vez más a alguien que amaba, el último fue Sam quien estaba encantado con participar al fin en algo que pudiera ayudar directamente a Kurt.

No hubo grito de guerra, solo sonrisas cómplices mas la sonrisa algo nerviosa y preocupada de Kurt, después el castaño solo se encargó de acomodar a cada quien en algún espacio, pues los tres de pronto tenía cara de no querer dejarle solo.

Finn termino durmiendo en un saco de dormir al pie de la cama de Kurt, negándose a dejarlo solo pero renuente a compartir su cama, eran hermanos y todo pero sabía que Kurt necesitaba su espacio y este le agradecía el gesto, Puck termino en la habitación de junto y permitió que Sam le acompañara a dormir en la cama.

En algún punto de la madrugada los cuatro quedaron dormidos mientras la ciudad afuera se mantenía brillante y viva, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en una pequeña y oscura habitación una pequeña niña de 9 años se removía en la pequeña cama que compartía con su hermano.

- duerme…-susurro el niño de ojos color miel – duérmete, es muy temprano –murmuro antes de bostezar, a lo que ella solo negó con fuerza mientras sus abultados rizos negros se movían con su cabeza- ok… pero no me culpes si nos regañan –dijo el niño vestido con una pijama blanca con varios balones de beisbol, quien se levantó y quito el grueso cobertor de ambos- vamos… -murmuro adormilado y la niña se bajó de la cama para después hacerlo él mismo y quitar el cobertor-

- no me gusta que este solo…-murmuro la niña vestida con pijama blanca de conejitos rosados y miro a su hermano, quien solo termino de recoger el cobertor y se movió junto a ella- ¿crees que santa se moleste porque seguimos haciendo esto? –pregunto la niña de ojos azules y rizos negros, a lo que el niño de cabello castaño y lacio solo se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando hasta toparse con un bulto acostado sobre un viejo colchón en el suelo, no muy lejos de la cama- shhh , no lo vallas a despertar –dijo ella y el niño asintió-

Entonces ella se acostó aun lado de aquel hombre que dormía, sus ropas eran sencillas y no muy abrigadoras, unos jeans, una camisa de manga corta y unos calcetines, él estaba tapado con una cobija gris que no abrigaba mucho pero que definitivamente le bastaba, después el niño tapo a ambos y finalmente se metió bajo el cobertor y se acurruco al hombro que dormía boca arriba , con los rizos oscuros revueltos y la barba de un par de días adornando su mandíbula.

Una suave risita infantil por parte de la niña logro que su hermano negara y rogara a su mamá en el cielo que no los atraparan…esta vez.

-…ni…ños…-fue la voz ronca que quiso sonar molesta del hombre que permanecía con los ojos cerrados- regresen a la cama…-murmuro el mayor, pero la niña negó con fuerza y se pegó más al costado de su padre, quien solo sonrió y acomodo sus brazos alrededor de cada uno de ellos para acercarlos más a él-…ok…solo por esta vez niños…solo…por esta vez…-dijo y la niña asintió mientras el niño solo se acurrucaba con cuidado, sabía que podía estar lastimado, y claro que él ya era un niño grande, pero definitivamente no podía dejar de admitir que se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando dormían así, aun cuando su hermana tuviera que levantarlo en la madrugada creyendo que su padre no los atraparía-

No tardo mucho, pronto dos suaves respiraciones amortiguaron la madrugada en ese pequeño cuarto que solo tenía una cama, un escritorio pequeño, un armario y un baúl viejo que tenía los pocos juguetes que él podía comprarles, entonces abrió sus parpados y en la oscuridad respiro profundamente, entendiendo que su mundo entero era ese par de niños que dormían tranquilamente a su lado, sus ojos dorados brillaron con suavidad antes de cerrarlos para dormir, mañana tendría que preparar las loncheras de sus niños, llevarlos a la escuela, y tal vez regresar a dormir un poco, para en la tarde comer un poco e ir a prepararse para la pelea, al menos tenía la suerte de que Giselle los recogiera cuando fuera por su hijo y los trajera para darles de comer a todos en su propio cuarto.

Algún día terminaría de juntar el dinero que quería, y les daría una mejor vida, estaba seguro de eso, porque ellos dos lo eran todo...


	8. Pennsylvania

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman niñ s, usualmente los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 7 "Pennsylvania"

El reloj despertador sonó alrededor de las 6:00 de la mañana, y aunque se suponía debía levantar al dueño de aquella pequeña habitación, este ya estaba de pie desde hacía una hora, ahora se encontraba arreglando la cama que los niños solían solo usar por un pequeño tiempo en la noche, ya que tenían la manía de levantarse en la madrugada, y acostarse con él, creyendo que no se daría cuenta, pero él siempre estaba alerta, no dormía profundamente, no podía.

- niños –dijo el pelinegro en voz alta mirando de reojo a los dos niños envueltos en el grueso cobertor mientras él acomodaba la única almohada que había podido comprar en esos años, no es que no tuviera para comprar otra, era solo que había siempre otros gastos más importantes y sus niños preferían compartir una almohada a tener dos y él realmente no necesitaba de una- niños, ya es hora –dijo nuevamente y vio como la pequeña tomaba el cobertor y se cubría el rostro mientras el niño estiraba los brazos para tallarse los ojos con sus manos- si no se levantan les van a ganar el baño…-dijo y termino de arreglar sobre la cama el uniforme de su niña, para después acomodar el de su niño, la escuela era de gobierno pero aun así debían ir uniformados-

No escucho sonido alguno, pero no volvió a llamarlos, solo se movió hacia ellos para tomar un extremo del cobertor y jalarlo, el lado de su niño pronto cedió, pero como todas las mañanas, su niña hacía el trabajo completamente difícil, aferrándose y envolviéndose como si se tratara de un capullo.

- aaaaaww –dijo cuando vio que finalmente su niña había terminado completamente enrollada en el cobertor una vez más, sin dar señales de movimiento- muy bien, basta de cosas lindas, vamos… vamos –dijo y sus manos pronto desenrollaron aquel capullo improvisado hasta llegar a la niña que se tapaba los ojos y murmuraba palabras sin sentido- basta Lizzy –dijo antes de sentarse en el colchón y acariciar sus rizos negros desordenados de la pequeña que se negaba abrir sus ojos azules- ¿quieres que las chicas te ganen el baño? –pregunto mientras su niño se movía para tomar sus cosas de aseo, ponerlas en un baldecito azul con un tigrito pintado- Alex va a ganarle a los chicos y estoy seguro de que alcanzara agua caliente –dijo y pronto la niña se levantó con la mirada azulina molesta- ¿ahora estas molesta con papa otra vez?

- ¡Sí! –dijo ella y se levantó del colchón para ir a sacar sus cosas y meterlas en el baldecito color verde agua que tenía un tigrito con un moño en la cola, pintado- no es justo que me levante temprano y no es justo que Alex se levante sin mí y no es justo que las chicas me ganen el baño si no me levanto temprano y se acaben el agua caliente –dijo mientras buscaba sus pantuflas para ponérselas y salir del cuarto con una toalla blanca en el hombro y su balde verdecito en la mano contraria-

- Tu hermana está molesta –dijo el pelinegro mientras veía a su hijo meter un peine a su balde- oh… ahora tú –dijo levantándose para empezar a doblar el cobertor- ¿Cuándo es que te volviste mayor para peinarte tu solo? –pregunto a su hijo quien solo volvió a verle con una cara casi retadora-

- sabes que se le pasara el enojo y es mejor que la despiertes antes de que tía Gi, Jenny o cualquiera de las chicas le ganen el baño, ella aun no puede con la idea de esperar –dijo el niño castaño de cabello corto y ojos dorados – y papá…-dijo antes de tomar su toalla y meterla en el balde- no me gusta cómo me peinabas…parecía…un nerd, no es nada cool papá y tampoco necesito tantisisisimo gel –dijo y el mayor solo se movió para poner el cobertor doblado en la cama- oye papá ¿crees que podrías ponerme una manzana verde en mi lonchera? La rojas son como…no se, saben como a cascara y no me gusta, en cambio las verdes saben a manzanas ricas sin cascara –pregunto a lo que el mayor solo asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y vio cómo su niño se movía hacia la puerta-

Ahí estaba él, moviendo el colchón viejo bajo la cama después de haber doblado su cobija y haberla colocado en el armario, su vida había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años pero no podía quejarse, no cuando tenía una pequeña princesa y un adorable guerrero miniatura, esa idea lo hacía levantarse con fuerzas renovadas cada día.

Después de arreglar el cuarto paso una mano por sus rizos revueltos y pese a que cada día pensaba que tal vez podría aplacarlos decidía que no era lo mejor, no iba con la imagen de peleador que debía reservar y tampoco tenía tanto tiempo como para dedicárselo a sí mismo, así que solo se movió fuera del cuarto y fue a la pequeña cocina que compartían con todo el edificio, ahí preparo dos emparedados, uno de jalea de fresa partido por la mitad y otro de jamón con queso sin las orillas, los envolvió con una servilleta y los coloco en una bolsita para después poner cada uno en una lonchera, las dos eran iguales, rojas con una línea negra a los costados, pero con los nombres de sus niños en el frente.

- ¡Buen día Tigre! –dijo una mujer de cabello negro y piel mulata, alta, de labios carnosos y una gran sonrisa- ¿haciendo el desayuno de tus tigritos? –pregunto la mujer que llevaba una gran camisa que intentaba ocultar sus enormes senos y que llegaba debajo de sus caderas - ¿me harías un poco de café baby? –pregunto y el pelinegro sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana verde-

- Buen día Ebony –dijo el pelinegro quien se movió para sacar un cartón pequeño de jugo de manzana de la alacena para colocarla en la lonchera de su niño, para después sacar otro de naranja y ponerlo en el de su niña, junto a una naranja que había pelado previamente- ¿negro o con leche? –pregunto el pelinegro antes de moverse a la cafetera-

- cariño dámelo con leche –dijo la mujer antes de acercarse a ver las loncheras- hey ¿Cuándo vas a ponerle un par de dulce a tus niños? –pregunto con aire juguetón antes de moverse para sacar de un frasco de vidrio dos paletas de cereza y poner una en cada lonchera- anda hombre relájate, que un poco de dulce una vez a la semana no les hace daño –dijo cuando vio la mirada desaprobatoria del otro mientras sacaba el cartón de leche- además puedes decirles que la tía Ebby les dejo el regalo, así no te lo pedirán a ti

- pero te lo pedirán a ti –dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar una taza y pues verter en ella el café de la cafetera, más un poco de leche- entonces en la tarde cuando estén hiperactivos por el azúcar, tal vez podrías cuidarlos tu –dijo y la mulata rodo los ojos-

- cariño, yo cuidaría a tus niños con todo gusto pero mis clientes me tienen hasta las orejas –dijo antes de que el otro le pasara la taza de café sobre la repisa para preparar los alimentos- y esos viejos blancos, no se cansan de enredarse en estas piernas de chocolate –dijo antes de darle una palmada sonora a uno de sus muslos- a ti te daría un poco de amor de forma gratuita ¿lo sabes bien, no? –dijo antes de mover sus delgadas cejas de forma coqueta-

- Por favor dime que llevas ropa interior debajo de esa camisa –dijo el pelinegro antes de moverse para cerrar ambas loncheras- y tu oferta es un completo halago, pero si te acepto a ti, no sé qué hare para sacarme de encima a las otras chicas –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios antes de que ella tomase la taza para darle un sorbo- y es en serio Ebony, ponte algo debajo de la ropa, recuerda que hay niños aquí y que no estás trabajando

- por eso mismo cariño debería vestir o no vestir como se me antoje, pero no te preocupes, me las reglas de la casa, y traigo un lindo sostén y unos deliciosos shorts debajo de esta camisa, si quieres te los enseño para que pasen la prueba de calidad ¿Qué dices Tigre? –dijo después de tomar un poco de café para ver como el otro tomaba las loncheras y se movía a la salida- ¿terminaste cariño? ¡oh vamos, no seas injusto!...¡Baby, anda, quiero un poco de lo que Johanna ya no goza!

- así es, disfruta tu café y te veo en la tarde, ¿hoy estarás tomando las apuestas en el sector masculino, verdad? –pregunto, ignorando completamente con una sonrisa divertida lo que la otra le decía, ya se había acostumbrado a eso y las chicas vivían con la idea de que él le seguía siendo terriblemente fiel a la fallecida Johanna, así que a la mulata no le quedo más que asentir antes de mover una mano para alcanzar un pan glaseado de una canasta-

No dijo más, solo salió de ahí para moverse hacia su cuarto, encontrándose con algunos compañeros que lo saludaron en el pasillo y un par de chicas que parecían dirigirse al baño con sus cosas, solo esperaba que la pequeña Lizzy ya hubiese terminado o las otras chicas comenzarían a quejarse y de paso llegarían tarde a la escuela.

Cuando llego al cuarto encontró a la pequeña cambiándose para la escuela, con su toalla envuelta en el cabello, mientras su hijo buscaba en su cajón de juguetes lo que se llevaría ese día para la hora del receso.

- ¿lista para que te arregle el cabello? –pregunto el mayor a lo que la niña asintió y se subió a la cama para quitarse la toalla y usar sus manos para restregar la toalla en sus cabellos negros, que terminaron completamente alocados tras el frote, en lo que su padre iba por un cebillo de cerdas más gruesas y separadas y una caja con varios listones y accesorios para el cabello- ¿Qué quieres el día de hoy princesa? –pregunto mientras veía como su hijo metía a su mochila un yoyo de color azul rey que le había comprado el año pasado- Alex recuerda que no puedes sacarlo antes del receso, no quiero problemas con la profesora –dijo y el niño solo asintió-

- quiero una media cola que termine una trenza, pero quiero que el resto de mi pelo este bien bonito con mis rizos papá –dijo la pequeña de ojos azules y el mayor la movió un poco para poder empezar a peinarla- oye papá ayer vi el prendedor más hermoso bello magnifico estupendo de todo este mundo –dijo la niña mientras su hermano se movía para ponerse los zapatos-

-¿ah sí?...-dijo el mayor- ¿y qué es lo que lo hacía tan especial princesa? –pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sujetaba parte de sus cabellos con una mano para con la otra tomar una liguita de color verde de la caja de accesorios-

- papá hoy quiero mi liga y mi listón en color verde, recuerda que los viernes mi color es el verde –dijo la niña mientras alisaba los pastelones azules de su falda y el mayor asintió- ¿estas poniendo la liga verde papá? Recuerda papa Lunes Azul, Martes Morado, Miercoles Verde, Jueves Rosado, Viernes Verde y los fines de semana tu puedes escoger-recito de forma que el pelinegro se vio tentado a usar una liga de otro color solo para ver a su niña rabiar un poco, el peligro de ir contra las leyes era demasiado, pero era mejor atenerse o la niña empezara a creer que su papá era lento - pero hoy es viernes y toca verde

- sí, la verde porque es viernes, ya lo sé –dijo el otro un tanto divertido – pero no me has dicho que es lo que tenía ese prendedor tan fabuloso- dijo el pelinegro y ella le miro de reojo, tratando de comprobar que usara los colores que quería, mientras su padre comenzaba a trenzar parte de su cabello- Lizzy si te mueves te saldrá mal la trenza y no quieres que eso pase –dijo el mayor quien coloco otra liguita al final de la trenza, obviamente verde, para después sacar un listón verde y colocarlo al inicio de la trenza- Lizzy, aun no me dices que es lo que tiene de especial el prendedor que viste –recordó el mayor antes de tomar de la cajita un poco de mouse para empezar a acomodar los chinos restantes de su niña-

-¡Oh sí! –dijo la niña de pronto cuando vio el verde de su listón – tiene la forma de un grillito papá, y tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan, es todo verde y tiene las patitas más oscuras y en la parte de los ojos tiene un puntitos negros -dijo con emoción mientras sus manos se movían para jugar con los botones de su blusa- era muy bonito…-murmuro mientras su padre seguía acomodando sus chinos- fui a preguntar por él y me dijo la señora que ninguna niña lo quería, porque a las niñas no le gustan los insectos, y me sentí triste –dijo con suavidad- porque sabes papá, los grillos son lindos y cantan en la noche y…son verdes ¿Cómo no pueden ser lindos?

- es que tú eres rara –dijo el niño castaño quien había terminado de acomodar las cosas en su mochila, aun cuando padre ya lo había hecho- pero es mejor para ti, porque entonces nadie más que tu podrá comprarlo –explico con sencillez antes de cerrar su mochila- yo creo que los grillos son divertidos, pero no hay nada más genial en el mundo que los perros y los lobos y los tiburones y las dragones –dijo acercándose a ellos para ver como su padre terminaba de peinar a su hermana- valla…en serio te gusta el verde –dijo y su padre asintió divertido-

- tu hermana no es rara, es especial Alex –corrigió el mayor antes de guardar las cosas con las que peinaba a su hija dentro de su caja y levantarse para dejarlas sobre la pequeña cómoda que tenían en la habitación, ahí donde también tenía un par de perfumes, uno para cada uno de sus niños y uno para él, además del desodorante y un par de cosas más- mira Lizzy pasare por la tienda y revisare, si no está demasiado caro entonces te lo comprare ¿te parece?-pregunto y la otra asintió antes de correr a ponerse perfume junto a su hermano- muy bien ahora busquen sus abrigos para llevarlos a la escuela –dijo antes de mirarse al espejo, meditando si debía haberse rasurado la ligera barba que tenía después de haberse bañado esa mañana, al tiempo que los niños volvían al armario –

- Oye papá –dijo la niña mientras le pasaba a su hermano su abrigo y este se lo comenzaba poner- me encontré a Jenny cuando salí del baño y me dio un recado para ti ¿te lo digo ahora o hasta que te vea en la tarde? –pregunto la niña mientras sacaba su abrigo y se lo ponía-

- ahora princesa, en la tarde no tendremos tiempo de hablar –dijo el mayor antes de ir a buscar su chaqueta de cuero, para ponérsela y después ver de reojo a sus niños, quienes ya estaban poniéndose sus guantes-

- me dijo… "dile al Tigre que le lleve su regalito a la paloma" –dijo la niña y entonces vio a su hermano quien sonreía con aire de complicidad, mientras se ponía su bufanda- no me quiso decir más, porque es un secreto, pero ella no sabe que nosotros sabemos tu secreto papá –dijo y el hermano asintió- sabemos que la paloma no es una niña

- ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo papá? –pregunto el niño antes de tomar los guantes negros de su papá y llevárselos- digo… algún día tenemos que hacerlo, después de todo le hacemos galletas todos los años, seguro debe querer conocernos –explico y el mayor solo tomo sus guantes para ponérselos- yo tendría curiosidad, si alguien me envía galletas para mi cumpleaños y para Navidad –dijo el pequeño y su hermana asintió-

- niños, yo no los obligo a ayudarme con las galletas, ustedes insisten –dijo el mayor mientras se movía para verse al espejo una vez más y ponerse un poco más de loción- además ¿qué les dije sobre los secretos?

- que no se deben saber –dijo la niña antes de tomar su mochila que tenía de Mulan y su grillito, para ponérsela- pero papá nadie aparte de la tía Gi, Jenny y nosotros sabemos tu secreto –explico mientras veía a su hermano ponerse su mochila de Tiburón 2- mamá nos dijo antes de irse al cielo, que algún día tu ibas a querer a tener un novio y yo creo…-un gruñido por parte de su hermano le hizo rodar los ojos- nosotros creemos que si no es el señor de las galletas allá en Nueva York, entonces no, porque por algo le hacemos galletas –dijo frunciendo el ceño- uno no hace galletas para las personas que no quiere y …

-ok, ok niños basta –dijo el mayor acercándose a ellos para ponerse de cuclillas y verlos seriamente- ustedes no pueden hablar tan a la ligera de esto aquí ¿ok?, yo mando galletas a esta persona por que es especial y porque lo prometí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo –dijo y vio cómo su niña se cruzaba de brazos y el niño solo negaba- ya saben niños, aquí no se puede hablar de eso, recuerden que eso los podría poner en peligro y yo no voy a permitir que nada, ni nadie les haga daño nunca ¿ok?

- papá es… -dijo el castaño- es algo tonto, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si tú quieres estar con otro hombre está bien, no es como si te gustara el doctor Arthur…por favor dime que no se parece el señor de las galletas al doctor Arthur, por que en verdad es viejo y borracho y definitivamente no tiene nada en la cabeza aparte de tetas –dijo y su padre abrió enormemente los ojos-

- ¡Alexander Anderson ¿Qué es eso de tetas?! –pregunto el mayor de forma molesta- se llaman busto o pecho o bubis o senos pero… -el pelinegro sentía que podía estarse ahogando, no es que fuese puritano, pero era muy importante para él que sus hijos aun viviendo en ese lugar aprendieran a respetar a las personas- la palabra tetas es ofensiva, si las chicas te oyen decir eso se van a sentir mal ¿y tú no quieres eso, verdad Alexander? –pregunto mientras su niña pestañaba varias veces- lo mismo para ti –dijo mirando a su niña- todos somos seres humanos y no importan lo que los demás digan, todos merecemos respeto, y no debemos hablar de forma despectiva de las partes del cuerpo de las otras personas y la palabra tetas es una palabra muy incómoda para las mujeres ¿entendieron? –pregunto y ambos niños asintieron- bien…-respiro hondo antes de dejar un beso en la frente de cada uno-…niños miren algún día veré como consigo una foto de él pero solo eso, no podemos verlo, ni hablarle, ni nada –dijo y los niños volvieron a asentir- y no es un señor, tiene más o menos mi edad y yo no soy un señor –dijo y vio cómo su niña se reía por lo bajo- Lizzy –dijo antes de levantarse y escucho a su niño reír igual – ok basta de eso debemos irnos, ya después aclararemos eso de que soy un señor –dijo y se movió para tomar sus llaves y su cartera, metiéndola al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- vallan por Jimmy, ya la tía Gi debe tenerlo listo –dijo y los niños recogieron sus loncheras para salir corriendo en busca de Jimmy, dos años más grande que se iba con ellos todos los viernes-

Entonces el pelinegro solo paso una mano por su nuca, espolvoreando más sus largos chinos negros y se preguntó, que es lo que había hecho para recibir esas dos bendiciones que volvían su mundo de cabeza, no sabía…pero igual lo agradecía.

- Nos vemos más tarde Jo –dijo saliendo para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a una pequeña foto donde una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules sostenía en sus brazos dos hermosos bebes de alrededor un año de edad, sonriendo con la cara tan dulce como la de una niña-

Alrededor las 7 de la mañana salieron rumbo a la escuela, irían caminando, pero no era demasiado lejos, de hecho era la escuela más cercana del lugar, pero el frio afuera y la nieve hacia el camino más tardado, sobre todo cuando tenía que decirle a los niños que no se entretuvieran tratando de hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Más tarde, no muy lejos de ahí, sobre una camioneta algo vieja pero solida hasta los faros, reconstruida y modificada, se encontraban cuatro hombres viajando por la carretera de Pennsylvania, ya tenían un par de horas y el conductor no se cansaba de poner sus viejos y clásicos cd como el de AC/DC que se escuchaba en ese momento en el estéreo, alegando que al ser su camioneta se ponía su música.

- oye Kurt…-fue la voz de Sam que le regreso al mundo - ¿crees que este tal tigre tenga algo que ver con el contador ese? –pregunto el rubio y pudo ver como Puck y Finn miraban por el espejo retrovisor de forma discreta hacia el castaño-

- no creo…-dijo el castaño y un bufido por parte de Puck le hizo entender que debía ser un poco más convincente- he hablado con el detective…el que estuvo al frente de lo que le paso a Blaine –explico y fue algo que Finn afirmo con su cabeza- él aun no puede con la idea de que no se hiciera la autopsia, pero ese es otro asunto…-suspiro tratando de no entrar en las teorías descabelladas de un policía frustrado- los que …bueno, los que hicieron el trabajo sucio están en la cárcel, aun cuando ellos alegan que Blaine merecía eso por ser gay, y el otro está internado en el manicomio, al parecer en la cárcel intento suicidarse y después empezó a delirar, hablando sobre como Blaine aun iba a pagarlo todo y como iba a terminar el casándose conmigo –dijo antes que Puck chasqueara la lengua- nadie ha salido o escapado y sinceramente no creo que esto tenga nada que ver con el secuestro, aunque… hay otra cosa

-¿otra cosa? –pregunto Finn pero vio como Kurt negaba- no hermano, dime, ¿Qué es eso de otra cosa? –pregunto con aire preocupado- no me digas que hay algo más que sabes sobre ese tigre, porque en serio que la sola idea de que un peleador callejero este acosándote desde Pennsylvania no me dejo dormir y no creo que pueda hacerlo hasta que me diga que es lo que quiere contigo

- Nos diga –dijo Puckerman mientras continuaba manejando, solo que ahora le había bajado el volumen a la música para oír mejor al castaño- y créeme princesa, esto de que ese bastardo haya estado mandándote galletas de mierda, no me gusta nada, no me importa si las hace con la leche de su madre o qué, pero nada bueno debe querer, yo conozco a los hombres rudos y créeme que no hacen detalles como esos sin querer meterla

- Puck, no todos los hombres son como tú –dijo el castaño con aire cansado mientras Sam sonreía y se acomodaba mejor en el auto aun lado del castaño- además ¿Qué es eso de con la leche de su madre? Por todos los cielos Puck suena tan terriblemente desagradable que esa sola idea me basta para querer tirar ahora mismo esa caja

- Oh no, no, no, no vas a tirarlas, vamos a ir hasta allá, y yo le aventare las galletas en su puta cara –dijo el hombre del Mohawk- entonces le diré "¡Así que quieres cogerte a MI chico, pedazos de mierda rastrera!" –grito y señalo con uno de sus dedos al parabrisas como si estuviese hablando con otro ser vivo- ¡Pues tómala puto! –un golpe al viento con su mano y Finn tuvo que cuidarse de no ser golpeado pero asintió como si aquello fuese el plan maestro del mundo-

- Puck…-respiro hondo el castaño- en primera tus insultos no tienen lógica alguna –inicio antes de desviar sus ojos azules a la ventanilla – en segunda no soy tu chico, a ti ni siquiera te gustan los chicos –dijo y el mencionado frunció el ceño- en tercera, no, ni lo pienses, no volverá a pasar y te juro que no vas a volver a convencerme de ello –dijo y entonces Finn volvió los ojos hacia Kurt, casi torciendo su cuello y después a su amigo-

- esperen…-dijo Sam - ¿es significa lo que yo creo? –pregunto con cierta gracia y el castaño asintió mientras el chofer solo se miraba indiferente a cualquier comentario, aun a la mirada casi asesina de Finn- ¡¿Cuándo, cómo?!

-Finn –dijo el castaño con aire casi cansino- sé que estas matando a Puck con la mirada, deja de hacerlo –dijo y escucho un resoplido por parte de su hermano y una risa marca Sam que solo le hizo rodar los ojos- fue hace varios años, Puck llego ebrio a mi puerta pidiendo asilo y alegando tener las respuestas a todos los males de mi vida

- ¡Yo! –dijo con orgullo el conductor y Finn juro que no sabía cómo es que ese de ahí seguía siendo su amigo- aun lo creo princesa y créeme que es difícil, pero puedo sacrificarme, si me concentro en tu redondo y frondoso trasero seguro olvido el paquete adicional que llevas al frente –dijo y Finn tuvo que taparse los oídos o terminaría con una imagen en su cabeza que no deseaba tener-

-¡Por todos los cielos, tú y Kurt lo hicieron! –grito Sam y Puck sonrió de lado mientras Finn se apuraba a bajar la ventanilla, necesitaba aire helado en su rostro o terminaría partiéndole la cara a Puckerman para después vomitar de la impresión, a veces el mundo era muy insensible con él-

-No –dijo Kurt de forma tajante y con un furioso tono rosado en el rostro, quitando la vista de la ventaba, para mirar fijamente por el retrovisor a Puck- solo nos besamos, fue todo y ni él ni yo pudimos seguir, además... ¿Cómo que sacrificio? –dijo casi indignado- Puck, lo creas o no, no eres la séptima maravilla del mundo y definitivamente no eres la respuesta a todos mis males, además de que no eres mi tipo, lo siento mucho

- yo creo que Kurt tiene razón –dijo divertido el rubio mientras Finn intentaba que el helado aire de la carretera le borrara la imagen de Puck y de Kurt haciendo cosas poco propias para dos personas que últimamente eran como hermanos- además Kurt es atractivo, así, todo delicadito y eso, es agradable pero…–dijo Sam y miro de reojo al castaño quien levanto una ceja-bueno no te ofendas Kurt, pero creo que Blaine tenía mucho mejor trasero que tu –dijo y Puck miro al rubio casi ofendido-

- ¿eres idiota o estas ciego? –pregunto rápidamente Puck mientras Kurt sacudía la cabeza sin entender cuando había dejado de ser el único con pensamientos "gay" en el auto- claro que no, ¿nunca has visto a Kurt con los pantalones blancos, esos malditos bastardos entallados? Por todos los diablos del inframundo, con ese culo podría pasarme el día –dijo y acto seguido una de sus palmas golpeo de un lado al otro el aire-

-¿podríamos por favor cambia de tema? –rogo Finn cerrando los ojos, aquello no podía estarle pasando, definitivamente no podía y estaba seguro que si Burt escuchaba esa conversación Puck terminaría castrado de por vida y sin manos, además de que Kurt tendría prohibido usar cierto tipo de pantalones, el mismo estaba pensando en encontrarlos y quemarlos-

- espera Finn –dijo Sam antes de acercarse al hueco entre los asientos del conductor y el copiloto- sí, lo he visto y se ve bien, pero no es algo para exagerar, en cambio ¿alguien recuerda unos pantalones negros y unos rojos que Blaine tenia?...ósea amigo eso si era trasero, así abultado, firme y …así –dijo y uso ambas manos como si pudiera estarlo no solo sosteniéndolo si no apretándolo, lo cual escandalizo al castaño y casi hace que Finn quiera saltar por la ventana-

- Hey... ¡hey Sam! –dijo Kurt casi al instante y Sam volvió a verle- ¿Cómo sabes que el trasero de Blaine estaba firme? Y sobre todo ¿Qué ese movimiento de tus manos? –pregunto con un claro toque de celos en su voz-

- ¿no lo estaba? –pregunto Puck levantando una ceja y Kurt casi se ahoga con su propia saliva indignándose por tal pregunta mientras Sam solo se volvía a acomodar en su lugar y Finn rogaba a todos los dioses, santos y fuerzas poderosas del universo que no contestara su hermano aquella pregunta y hablaran de otra cosa, perros, gatos, pasteles, números, incluso aceptaría hablar de faldas o de fertilizante-

- ¡claro! –dijo Kurt y Sam solo le dio una palmada al castaño, logrando que este volviera a sentirse indignado- cuidado donde pisas Sam, porque pudiste ser muy amigo de Blaine, pero no voy a perdonarte que estés imaginando o hayas tocado a mí hombre ¿estamos? –pregunto y Puck solo se rio de la suerte y la cara de Sam quien levanto las manos en señal de paz y de inocencia- Blaine tenía un cuerpo de muerte, era atractivo, firme y estaba perfectamente agradable al tacto, muchas gracias –dijo y Finn rogo al menos que el viendo helado le congelara las orejas para que cayeran a la carretera y se rompieran en mil pedazos-

- hey princesa… -se oyó la voz maliciosa de Puck al volante y Finn aun rogaba que sus orejas se congelaran, conocía ese tono de voz en su amigo y al parecer también Sam lo había aprendido a identificar- ¿era bueno en la cama? Digo… él era quien… ya sabes –movió sus cejas y una señal obscena con su mano dejo las cosas demasiado claras y Finn se odio a si mismo por voltear a ver, así que ahora quería que sus ojos explotaran-

-…o sea ¡eso está fuera de lugar! Además… porque asumes que él era el activo de la relación –dijo indignado- por si lo olvidan –miro a Sam también- yo soy mayor y aparte también SOY HOMBRE –enfatizo el castaño-

- ¿traducción? –dijo Puck mientras Sam reía de buena gana y daba una palmada nuevamente a Kurt- Blaine estaba buenísimo pero era terriblemente malo y frustrante en la cama, posiblemente hasta eyaculador precoz y todo –dijo y nuevamente la expresión indignada de Kurt volvió a su cara- además Kurt, princesa ,cierto eres hombres y cierto eras más grande que él , edad y estatura, pero vamos…aun cuando Blaine tenía sus acciones delicaditas, era más… así… más dado a creer que él la metía –dijo y Finn se aferró a la ventanilla meditando si podría salir por esa ventanilla y solo regresar a pie hasta Nueva York o Lima-

- heeey –dijo ofendido el castaño y se quedó callado por unos segundos, tras los cuales Sam solo volvió a sonreír para ver a Puck quien sonreía con aire victorioso mientras mantenía sus ojos al frente-…Blaine era muy bueno en la cama –se escuchó decir y Finn estaba listo para saltar- ¿creen que solo boxeando era así? ¿fuerte y feroz?...-pregunto y Sam casi se notó orgulloso de su amigo fallecido, mientras Puck solo abría la boca, incrédulo de oír esas palabras de aquel castaño- ok, si le agregan lo dulce y dedicado que era, entonces tenemos la mejor combinación del mundo, Blaine podía ser tan dulce como un cachorrito, pero con el aliciente correcto…-no dijo más su sonrojo furioso lo dijo todo –

- ¡Basta, basta! –grito finalmente Finn antes de ver a Puckerman- Tú no vuelves a estar a solas con MI hermano en tu vida –le señalo antes de mirar hacia atrás y señalar al rubio- Tú no vuelves a hablar de lo sexy o lo que sea que era Blaine, fue prácticamente mi cuñado y definitivamente fue como mi alumno también y …es todo –apunto entonces a Kurt quien seguía colorado pero tenía una clara turbación en sus ojos –y Tú no vuelvas jamás, nunca a decirle a Puck nada de tus cosas intimas, mucho menos a abrirle la puerta cuando este ebrio y mucho menos vuelvas a … hacer cosas… pecaminosas en ningún sitio donde yo pueda poner un pie …-se volvió al frente y se cruzó de brazos – vamos a ir en silencio el resto del viaje y es TODO –dijo antes de subirle el volumen a la música-

Finn era un chico paciente, tal vez a veces muy despistado, incluso podía ser un poco impertinente, pero definitivamente era un hermano celoso y no se sentía muy cómodo escuchando de como su hermano había hecho ciertas cosas con su novio, ex novio, o cualquier chico, sobre todo si estaba Puck cerca, porque Puck no tenía vergüenza y preguntaba hasta por los codos, su curiosidad y el hecho de que aun a veces pensara con la cabeza incorrecta de su cuerpo le hacía tener ganas de golpearse contra la pared, era como cuando Kurt mencionaba sobre Burt y su madre, o sea estaban casados y Burt era un excelente hombre, de hecho si lo quería como aun padre, pero aun así, era SU madre y no podía simplemente imaginar o escuchar de esas cosas, era súper incómodo. Lo que tal vez ninguno noto o no fue consiente del todo, fue que por un momento el tema de Blaine no fue taboo, no saco caras tristes y fue tan natural como si este pudiese entrar en sus vidas nuevamente.


	9. Elizabeth al Cuadrado

Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, en serio, así que no teman niñ s, usualmente los contesto uno por uno por medio de mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, pero sepan que en verdad me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo contiene una ligera escena de LEMON, yo advertí.

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 8 "Elizabeth al cuadrado"

Algo era diferente, no supo exactamente que o como, tan solo fue consciente de su alarmante situación cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la pared, llena de grafiti color rojo y azul que abarcaba el reducido espacio, "Pelea", entonces movió sus ojos y pronto se dio cuenta, estaba en el cubículo de un sanitario, no era un sitio sucio pero definitivamente le hacía sentir incomodo que hubiese tantas rayas, tantas palabras y dibujos grotescos, algo no estaba bien y justo iba a darse la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando algo lo golpeo y una fuerte mano tomo su nuca aventándolo hacia un lado, logrando que su cabeza pegara con una de las paredes del cubículo, ahí donde sus ojos leyeron "Sangre" en tinta azul y trazos claramente de pluma, pero no era momento para eso, no cuando un cuerpo ajeno se pegó a su espalda y la mano que le había tomado la nuca ahora le tapaba la boca impidiendo que gritara.

Un aroma extasiante llego a su nariz, la mescla de un shampoo que olía a cerezas y orquídeas, más una colonia que no pudo evitar encontrar completamente familiar, llego hasta sus pulmones, la fuerza del otro hombre detrás de si, le acelero el pulso, más cuando sintió como la mano libre le tocaba con un deseo que le sacudió el cuerpo, aquello no podía ser, aquello no debía ser, pero aun así estaba pasando y su corazón latía desbocado, mientras se le erizaba la piel.

Quiso moverse, incluso forcejeo contra el otro y quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, algo, lo que fuese con tal de salir de ahí, pero el otro apretó más la mano en su boca y recargo completamente su cuerpo contra el suyo y se escandalizo cuando sintió una fricción impropia y salvaje contra sus glúteos, pronto fue imposible ignorar la dureza que encerraban unos jeans ajenos a los suyos y sintió su cuerpo arder, era vergonzoso, pero estaba pasando, él se encontraba excitado al tener a un extraño frotándose contra su cuerpo en un baño de mala muerte.

-shhhh- fue lo único que escucho al pie de su oído y volvió a estremecerse cuando una risa victoriosa y casi jocosa resonó en su cabeza, entonces el olor a cerezas y a orquídeas volvió con una furia enloquecedora- shhhhhh –escucho una vez más y la mano que le había estado acariciando las caderas se movió a sus pantalones desabrochándolos con una rapidez envidiable-

Entonces unos labios besaron su nuca mientras la mano se filtraba entre los pliegues de su ropa y llega justo a donde su cuerpo quería, pero su mente repudiaba con fuerza, esa mano dura, callosa y vigorosa comenzó a masturbarlo con furia, apretándole fuerte sin que llegase a dolerle, lo justo y necesario para que unos gemidos comenzaran a salir de su boca y se estrellaran penosamente contra la mano más morena que le mantenía privado del habla, entonces lo sintió, esos besos en su cuello eran…diferentes, había algo que picaba y sus ojos trataron de mirar hacia atrás, pero solo podía ver unos rizos negros moverse, nada más.

Hacía calor, mucho calor y estaba a punto de terminar, él Kurt Hummel, actor de teatro, columnista de Vogue, estaba a punto de venirse en el interior de un baño público, mientras un completo extraño le masturbaba y le besaba con el deseo más grande del mundo, a la vez que sus caderas se frotaban de forma indecente y salvaje contra su trasero, ese que al inicio tembló con algo de miedo, pero que ahora se movía contra el otro, era…completamente pecaminoso, penoso y sobre todo excitante, jamás en mucho tiempo se había sentido así de acalorado, así de dominado y de enardecido.

-…Kurt….-escucho su nombre y su corazón se detuvo- hey… Kurt…-nuevamente su nombre, pero la voz era diferente, no parecía pertenecer a su ardiente agresor y tuvo que mover su cabeza para sacudir sus ideas, aquello estaba sobrepasando los límites y definitivamente la dureza en sus propios pantalones no le permitía pensar con claridad- ¡Por todos los cielos! –el grito conocido como el de su hermano le hizo abrir los ojos y enfocarlos con la imagen de Finn que parecía acabar de ver a un fantasma-

- Deja de grit… ¡Oh…por los mi diablos! –dijo un Puckerman que acaba de entrar a su vista periférica y entonces lo noto, él estaba recostado en una pequeña cama, estaban en una habitación de color blanco con dos camas- ¡La princesa tiene una erección de muerte! –dijo y el castaño aun adormilado sacudió su cabeza una vez más y entonces bajo la mirada hasta encontrar con aquello que no debían ver ese par de…- en verdad eso debe dolerte

- Dejen que valla al baño –fue la voz de Sam que sonaba divertida y gracias a todos los cielos, lejana- es normal que cuando uno despierte tenga una de esas…recuerden que ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir, por eso rentamos el cuarto…y bueno Kurt pudo haber estado soñando bastante bien -explico el rubio-

Entonces Kurt se levantó tomando su abrigo para cubrir sus pantalones y se apresuró al baño, ese pequeño baño donde apenas podía estar una persona, ahí donde había una pequeña ducha separada del resto solo por una vieja puerta corrediza con el vidrio difuso, y se sintió extraño, el calor de su cuerpo aun adormilado se encontró con la frescura del día y el dolor en su entrepierna le recordó lo vivido…no, más bien lo soñado, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué?.

- este…¿Kurt? –se escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de la puerta y juró que quería estrellar su cabeza contra las baldosas del baño y perder la memoria en ese mismo instante- ¿te encuentras…bien? –pregunto Finn logrando que una amortiguada risa marca Sam lograra que los hermanos se apenaran una vez más por la situación, incluso Kurt se preguntó porque había aceptado viajar con esos tres-

- No lo desconcentres, déjalo jalársela en paz –fue la voz de Puckerman que logro que Kurt abriera el grifo del lavamanos y usara agua fría, prácticamente helada para refrescar su rostro- ¡Hey Kurt pondremos música para que puedas gritar mientras te la jalas! –dijo el hombre judío con un tono de voz divertido pero serio y segundos después se escuchó la música en la habitación-

- Mi hermano no está…-fue la voz de Finn y el agua helada más la música y la conciencia de estar con Sam y Noah fue lo que hizo que el calor de su cuerpo y la dureza dolorosa de sus pantalones bajara con vertiginosa rapidez- ¿en serio creen que él este…? –fue la voz más bajita de Finn-

- ¡Te escucho Finn! –grito Kurt antes de tomar una toalla, abrir la puerta y secarse la cara- ustedes…-gruño dejando la toalla de lado para ver a Puckerman acostado en la otra cama mientras Sam sacaba o buscaba algo de su maleta y a su hermano aun se encontraba parado afuera del baño, como imagino- ¡Son unos idiotas! –gruño y la mirada de todos fue de completa incredulidad-

- Hey princesa, no es nuestra culpa que estuvieras tan excitado…bueno, tal vez sí, es mía por estar cerca de ti, pero deberías poder soportar mi increíble sensualidad y masculinidad –dijo Noah Puckerman con aire tan serio que escandalizo al castaño- bueno tal vez es culpa de Finn, si el no grita como colegiala virginal que ve por primera vez una erección, nosotros no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hasta que corrieras a lavar las sabanas manchadas al baño

-¡CALLATE PUCKERMAN! – fue el grito a coro de los hermanos que logro que Sam riera por lo bajo, mientras Puck alzaba las manos en señal de que no entendía porque las agresiones contra su honesta persona-

- Yo que tú, ya no decía nada- dijo Sam antes de sacar un bálsamo labial del fondo de su maleta para abrirlo y poner un poco en sus labios, el frio a veces los partía y no era nada atractivo para las damas, mucho menos algo que se sintiera bien, entonces una mirada asesina se sintió en su cabeza rubia y decidió que era mejor callarse también-

- ¡Me voy al parque! –dicto el castaño antes de ponerse el abrigo y buscar su celular, su cartera y unos guantes para moverse a la puerta- ¡No los quiero cerca de mí en al menos 2 siglos, ¿entendieron?! –pregunto y miro a los demás, Puck solo asintió aun sin entender por qué el otro estaba tan molesto, Sam solo evito la mirada, no había visto así al castaño y no quería averiguar si los mitos sobre la ira Hummel eran reales, y Finn solo se quedó ahí, cual estatua recién petrificada por Medusa- ¡No sé cómo pueden ser tan… tan… neandertales e insensibles!

- Pero…-dijo Finn cuando Kurt se giró para salir por la puerta y este volvió a verle con la mirada furiosa- ¿Cuál parque? Kurt…este, no estamos en Lima ¿recuerdas? –pregunto con cierto tacto y el silencio a continuación parecía similar al silbido violento del viento cuando se venía un huracán-

- A unas cuadras de aquí, había un parque Finn –dijo el castaño con aire molesto, casi siseante- traigo mi teléfono, y solo si es de vida o muerte me llaman –dijo y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su hermano- necesito alejarme un segundo, solo un segundo de tanta masculinidad ¡no valla ser que el homosexual los ataque mientras duermen! ¡IDIOTAS! –y dicho esto azoto la puerta para caminar con paso raudo por el pasillo-

Se había pasado, lo sabía, el drama que había dejado salir superaba por mucho cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, pero estaba molesto y avergonzado, solo quería caminar, solo un poco, amaba a su hermano y a los chicos pero definitivamente eran un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo cuando perdían lo que las personas normales conocían como "tacto".

Así camino dos cuadras después de salir del pequeño hotel de aquel pueblo donde vivía alguien que le conocía y que habían ido a buscar bajo el nombre de Tigre, pero eso no importaba ahora, solo quería despejar su mente, y el pequeño parque que había visto cuando estaban buscando un hotel ahí en Strattanville le ayudaría, por eso al llegar al parque busco una banca y después de asegurarse de quitar las hojas secas que había a causa de los árboles se sentó y cerro sus ojos.

No quería pensar en el sueño, definitivamente no quería, pero había sido tan vivido y tan impresionante que aun podía jurar que reconocería ese perfume o ese shampoo en cualquier parte, solo esperaba no hacerlo porque entonces las cosas regresarían a su cabeza y tendían un horrible y penoso problema en sus pantalones, entonces se mordió el labio, aquello era estrés, estaba seguro, después de todo había tenido mucho trabajo y la plática en el camino hacia Strattanville sobre Blaine podía haberle levantado un poco los ánimos y bueno, todo se mezclaba, tal vez él inconscientemente quería eso, ser sometido en…

- ¿un baño público? –murmuro el castaño casi con asco, aquello definitivamente no era cierto, claro que no, a saber qué clase de enfermedades podía acarrear el tener una aventura así con un desconocido en un sitio tan deplorable…aunque sonara sexy, era deplorable e insalubre-

- no se –fue una voz infantil que lo saco de sus pensamientos y logro que abriera sus ojos azules para toparse con unos similares a los suyos- ¿quiere ir al baño? –pregunto una niña de cabello negro y rizado, que llevaba un listón verde en una media cola convertida en trenza- aquí cerca no hay uno –dijo antes de girarse y dejar ver su mochila de Mulan mientras los pastelones de su uniforme bailaban con su movimiento- tal vez si va a una tienda y compra algo pueda entrar al baño –dijo volviendo a verle y la niña le sonrió mientras sus manos sostenían con cuidado una cajita pequeña de cartón-

-no… yo, solo…-dijo el castaño pero no pudo encontrar una explicación que darle a una niña- no te preocupes, solo me preguntaba cosas sin sentido –dijo y la niña levanto una de sus cejas antes de moverse para sentarse a su lado , con cuidado de no tirar su cajita ni de arrugar su uniforme- disculpa…¿estas perdida? –pregunto y la niña callo por un momento antes de asentir - ¿sabes la dirección de tu casa?

- la sé –dijo la niña antes de mover sus ojos al señor aun lado suyo- pero está bien, alguien vendrá a buscarme, no estoy tan lejos, recuerdo ese edificio de allá –dijo señalando con una de sus manos una tienda que decía "Lavandería de Oro"- además papá nos dice que si una vez no recordamos como volver solo debemos quedarnos donde estamos y esperar junto a un adulto responsable –dijo y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el castaño, evaluándolo- pero también sé que no debo hablar con extraños…-murmuro frunciendo el ceño y el castaño asintió y alejo su mirada de la niña, suponiendo que ahí terminaba la conversación- ¿tiene una identificación oficial con foto? –pregunto y el otro volvió a verla con aire extrañado- es que si me la enseña veré como se llama, entonces no sería un extraño para mi

- ¿y por qué no me dices tu nombre primero? –pregunto el castaño con cierta curiosidad a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba la cajita de cartón sobre su regazo- ¿no crees que a mí, mí papa me dice lo mismo? Yo tampoco debo hablar con extraños –dijo y la niña volvió a levantar la ceja-

- ¿no me escucho?...no puedo hablar con extraños-dijo como si el castaño fuese lento de entendimiento- usted ya está grandecito para cuidarse solo, seguro su papá entiende, además no estaría hablando, solo me enseñaría su identificación, entonces yo podría decirle mi nombre y ya no seriamos extraños –explico la niña, ante lo cual el castaño no pudo refutar, así que saco su cartera y de esta saco su licencia de conducir y se la paso a la pelinegra- a ver… -con ambas manos tomo la licencia y leyó en voz alta- Licencia de con..ducir –dijo manteniendo sus ojos azules en las letras- Clase D…Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…-parpadeo y volvió sus ojos al otro con una gran sonrisa-

- ¿pasa algo? –pregunto el castaño a lo que la niña asintió de buena gana pero siguió callada, solo sonriéndole- y… ¿puedes decirme que es lo que pasa?...sé que no salgo del todo bien en la foto, pero nadie sale bien en esa clase de fotos, así que no te burles ¿ok? –dijo con suavidad tratando de aligerar esos nervios que de pronto le embargaban al ver una sonrisa tan abierta y franca-

- se llama como yo –dijo la niña y le regreso su licencia de conducir para sostener la cajita que estaba sobre su falda- Me llamo Elizabeth Anderson, tengo 9 años de edad y soy acuario –dijo de buena gana mientras comenzaba a mover sus piernas , balanceándolas y arrastrando sus zapatos negros en el pavimento, moviendo algunas piedritas y hojas secas, al tiempo que Kurt parpadeaba y sentía que el corazón se le había movido con solo escuchar ese apellido- se ve bien… -dijo mientras el aire helado soplaba y movía las pocas hojas en los arboles- en la foto, se ve bien, creo que es un señor muy bonito

-…- aquello fue dulce, increíblemente dulce y Kurt solo pudo preguntarse dónde estaban los padres de una niña tan adorable y porque era Anderson, seguro había muchos Anderson en el país, era obvio, porque Cooper nunca le había mencionado que tuviese parientes en Pennsylvania, menos tan jóvenes, así que debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en una casualidad tan burda como esa- muchas gracias…-dijo y se vio tentando a acariciar sus cabellos, pero aquello sería malo, muy malo, con el tiempo había aprendido que acariciar niños en público podía ser tomado muy mal, sobre todo si vivías en Nueva York y estos niños no eran conocidos suyos, así que mejor evitar problemas- aunque tal vez la palabra es…guapo o atractivo –dijo con cierto aire divertido, no tenía problemas con que una niña le dijera bonito, solo conversaba-

- No, la palabra es bonito –dijo volviendo los ojos al frente para ver como una perrito pasaba con una pelota en la boca, ella juraba que ese perro lo había visto en la escuela, así que seguro no estaba tan lejos como creía- usted es como una muñequita, pero en señor –dijo y volvió a verlo – señor Hummel –le llamo la niña para tener la atención que de hecho ya tenía sobre ella – no quiero ser grosera, no se valla a molestar, pero como usted no es de aquí…bueno nunca en mi vida lo había visto y no se viste como nadie más aquí, así que supongo que… no es del pueblo…-respiro hondo mientras Kurt seguía su línea de palabras con aire curioso y entretenido- ¿es usted gay?

- ¿disculpa? –pregunto el castaño quien abrió los ojos ligeramente, no esperaba que una niña desconocida, y adorable, claro está, pero desconocida al fin, en un pueblo que jamás había oído mencionar le preguntara si era o no gay- bueno… ¿eso sería malo? –decidió preguntar el castaño-

- aquí si –dijo la niña antes de bajar sus ojos a la cajita – aquí no es bueno ser diferente a otros, y es muy, muy, muy, muuuuy malo que te guste alguien que sea igual que tú, o sea si eres niño, no te pueden gustar los niños –dijo y se notó que la niña estaba molesta al respecto- es tonto –dicto antes de volver a verlo- porque puedes quedarte muy solo y es feo estar solo –dijo y el castaño se vio tentado a tomar a esa niña y robársela, aunque rápido desecho la idea porque era ante todo, ilegal- entonces ¿si es? –pregunto y él por alguna razón, tal vez por el hechizo adorable de esa pequeña, asintió- oh…-dijo y volvió a bajar la mirada, quedándose callada por unos segundo antes de moverse discretamente más cerca del castaño, lo cual no paso desapercibido por él- ¿y ya tiene novio? –susurro tan bajito que de no haber estado la niña ya tan cerca de él, jamás la hubiera escuchado-

-…este…-tartamudeo el castaño, volviendo sus ojos azules al frente y estaba seguro que si se levantaba en ese momento alegando cualquier cosa para huir de ahí, habría pasado como que no le había oído, aunque también había pasado como un cobarde y no era la lección que debía darle a esa niña, por más desconocida que fuese- no…no tengo –murmuro también y la miro de reojo- ¿tú tienes… novia?-pregunto sin saber si aquella pregunta era siquiera legal-

- no tengo edad para pensar en novios o novias –dijo la niña con aire divertido antes de tomar la cajita de cartón que tenía sobre su falda y ponerla a un lado suyo, sobre la banca- mi papá no tiene novio –murmuro y el otro volvió a verla como si de pronto le hubiera brotado otra cabeza- es un secreto…shhhh –dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y se sentó de lado para tomar una mano del castaño- papá está muy solo, pero no puede decirle a nadie que es… gay –murmuro suavecito logrando que el castaño parpadeara, sintiéndose en la dimensión desconocida- ahora mismo mi hermano y yo estamos buscándole a alguien, porque es feo verlo triste a veces –dijo con suavidad- por ahora tenemos a un señor que come galletas, que no conocemos y que tal vez no lo quiera, pero si no resulta con él ¿podría usted tener una cita con mi papá?-pregunto la niña con tono educado pero triste, casi esperanzador-

- vivo muy lejos de aquí –dijo el castaño y vio como los ojos azules de esa niña se volvieron más tristes y casi cristalinos, se sintió culpable por alguna razón-…bueno… ¿Al menos es guapo? –pregunto sin entender por qué estaba haciendo aquello, después de todo él no volvería a ese lugar- en caso de que ese señor de las galletas no quiera a tu papá, y en algún momento yo vuelva por aquí, por que yo no puedo salir con alguien feo o viejo –dijo con aire juguetón ante lo que la niña volvió a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Papá es el hombre más apuesto, guapo, genial, perfecto, fuerte, magnifico, guapo, lindo, dulce, guapo, súper mega extraordinariamente sexy del mundo entero…-dijo tan rápidamente la niña que Kurt se preguntó si no sería pariente de Rachel- mundial –dijo después de haber tomado aire y Kurt sonrió- en serio, en serio, le enseñaría una foto de papá pero no traigo una conmigo, por eso le digo a papá "papá quiero una foto tuya" –dijo antes de tomar con fuerza la mano del castaño- entonces ¿es un pacto? ¿tendrá una cita con mi papá si el señor de las galletas no lo quiere? –pregunto y el castaño asintió- sé que vive lejos, pero humm –se movió para quitarse la mochila y rebuscar algo- voy a darle la dirección, y cuando vuelva por aquí, pregunta por Lizzy –dijo emocionada- las chicas van a decir que no hay ninguna Lizzy, pero entonces le dice que es Lizzy, la hermana de Alex –explico mientras sacaba una pequeña libretita de color verde que tenía en la portada a un grillo tocando el violín- veamos…

- ¡Hey! –el grito de otro hombre logro que la niña dejara de escribir y levantara la vista para toparse con un hombre alto y extraño que se acercaba agitado hasta ellos- amigo ¿estás bien? ¿sigues molesto con nosotros? –pregunto Finn antes de mover sus ojos castaños a la niña de rizos negros- ¿y esa niña?

- No soy esa niña…-dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de dejar su libreta y el lápiz que acaba de sacar a un lado, junto a la cajita de cartón- ¿Quién es él? –miro de forma fiera al castaño y este levanto la ceja- me dijo que no tenía novio –dijo de mala gana, acusándolo con sus ojos azules- usted me lo dijo

-No soy su novio –dijo Finn y la niña levanto una mano en señal de que se callara logrando que Kurt y Finn se quedaran helados por la actitud tan diva que de pronto había adopta la niña de ojos azules- usted es un extraño y yo no hablo con extraños, porque los extraños son malos, te pueden robar y venderte para cortarte en miles de pedacitos o a un circo o a un sitio mucho, mucho, mucho más feo –explico a una velocidad increíble-

-Es cierto –dijo Kurt y Finn le miro con aire extrañado, el mundo era raro, muy raro- Finn ¿podrías enseñarle tu licencia de conducir? –pregunto el castaño a lo que el otro puso su mejor cara de no entender el punto- por favor solo hazlo, Lizzy…-la llamo y ella frunció un poco los labios, esperaba su explicación, nadie iba a jugar con el corazón de su papá- él es mi hermano

- Si, solo hágalo señor soy muy alto y tapo el sol –dijo la niña y extendió su mano a lo que Finn aun dudoso busco su cartera y saco su licencia-…veamos…esta es de Ohio, hummm… ¡aquí esta!...humm Finn Hudson –dijo y levanto sus ojos azules al dueño de la licencia- sus apellidos son diferentes, no pueden ser hermanos, no soy tonta –dijo y le regreso la licencia mirando de reojo al castaño-

- Si lo somos –dijo Kurt – mira Lizzy, su mamá se casó hace algunos años con mi papá –dijo con suavidad y la niña volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en el que estaba de pie frente a ellos- por eso tampoco no nos parecemos –explico y ella entonces respiro hondo, aliviada- ¿ves? No te engañe, no podría mentirle a una niña tan linda como tú –dijo y ella sonrió-

- Esta bien –dijo la niña de cabello rizado y volvió a tomar su cuaderno para escribir- entiendo, mi hermano y yo somos hermanos de sangre, por que nacimos de la misma mamá y no nos parecemos, eso es porque somos mellizos o algo así –explico antes de oír que alguien se acercaba corriendo-

- ¡Lizzy! –grito un niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel cuando la vio con dos extraños, y forasteros para acabar con sus nervios, solo esperaba que su papá no se enterara que había perdido de vista a su hermana y esta había terminado con un tipos raros- ¡Elizabeth! –grito y la niña volvió a verlo antes de guardar todo aprisa, aquello era malo, la niña había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- ¡Tía Gi dos hombres se quieren llevar a Lizzy! –grito y ambos adultos prácticamente palidecieron, Kurt tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para evitar que se mal entendieran las cosas por lo cerca que estaba la niña de él-

- Alex cállate –dijo molesta la niña cuando vio lo que su hermano había causado y se colgó una vez más su mochila- la tía Gi se lo va a creer y entonces va a querer golpearlos, no es justo que digas mentiras asi –dijo y el castaño niño miro de mala gana a los dos hombres de ahí-

- No podemos hablar con extraños, lo sabes, papá nos lo ha dicho, miles y miles de veces –dijo el niño de ojos color miel antes de acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano- ella es mi hermana y si le hacen algo mi papá va a agarrarlos y a romperles todos los huesos …¡a los dos! –dijo y la niña se zafó de su agarre para patear el pie de su hermano- ¡Lizzy!

- ¡eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! –dijo la niña a todo pulmón y señalo a Kurt- él va a tener una ya sabes que con ya sabes quién, si ya sabes quien no quiere a ya sabes quien –dijo y entonces el niño aunque comenzó a sobarse la pierna miro atento al castaño- y ese de ahí –señalo la niña a Finn- es su hermano de otra mamá, sus papaces se casaron y por eso son hermanos como tú y yo, y ahora los asustaste –dijo la niña antes de dar un pisotón al piso- además tú estabas muy ocupado con tus amigos, yo no tengo amigas, por eso me fui –dijo y tomo la cajita de cartón- mira, encontré un grillito muerto y estaba buscando un lugar bonito donde enterrarlo cuando el señor Hummel –señalo a Kurt- dijo algo sobre que quería ir al baño , pero no quería ir al baño realmente, entonces me puse a platicar con él después de que me enseño su licencia –dijo y el niño asintió a cada palabra- así ya no sería un extraño ¿recuerdas?

- niños…-hablo finalmente Finn y puso una mano en el hombro de la niña de cabello rizado- creo que deberían regresar a su casa, ya es un poco tarde y seguro tienen cosas que hacer ¿no? –pregunto con una sonrisa suave en su rostro y todo hubiera salido bien, tal vez si el mundo no estuviera contra él-

- ¡Aléjate de los niños! ¡Ahora!–grito una mujer de cabello largo y pelirrojo que llego acompañada de un niño con el cabello igual al de ella y más grande que los otros dos- más te vale que le quites las manos de encima a esa niña…-dijo Kurt se apuró para romper el contacto que Finn aún tenía sobre el hombro de Lizzy- bien…-siseo y miro de mala gana a los niños- ¡Alexander, Elizabeth, vengan acá ahora mismo! –dijo y los niños no pudieron decir nada solo se movieron hacia la mujer que parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con esos hombres Elizabeth, sabes lo preocupada que estaba y lo infartado que está tu…?!-grito y rápidamente tomo su teléfono para marcar un numero rápido- bueno… ¿sí? …hombre, ya la encontré…no, no está bien, no, hombre no necesitas venir, ya vamos …¡Hombre que ahora regreso con ellos! –dijo y comenzó a caminar con los tres niños-

Y ahí se quedaron Finn y Kurt observando como esa mujer se llevaba a los dos niños que habían llegado pisando fuerte y haciendo tanto ruido en sus cabezas como para suponer que la vida de un padre siempre era más complicada cuando había dos niños así, aunque algo les decía que también eran una bendición.

-…entonces…-murmuro Finn antes de sentarse en la banca y Kurt le imito, ambos se veían casi extenuados y no estaban seguros si había sido la adrenalina que habían sentido correr por sus cuerpos cuando les acusaron de querer robarse a una niña o el hecho de que esa mujer casi se les va encima- ¿vas a tener una cita? –pregunto de forma casi distraída y Kurt volvió a verle con aire sorprendido- ¿Qué? Eso parece, eso dijo la niña ¿no?

- es una larga historia Finn –dijo el castaño y cerro sus ojos antes de estirarse- es una niña muy dulce e inteligente, pero definitivamente no creo que se dé, después de todo nosotros estamos solo de paso aquí y lo sabe…creo que solo quería decir su secreto a alguien -dijo antes de abrir los ojos y cruzarse de brazos- así que no te preocupes

-¿preocuparme? –pregunto Finn mirándolo con aire extrañado antes de recordar la razón por la que había salido finalmente a buscarlo aun cuando Kurt le había dejado claro que quería estar lejos de ellos- hey… amigo, sabes que no tenemos problemas contigo siendo gay –dijo mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta- mira es solo que… bueno es complicado, tu eres mi hermano y bueno ya sabes, te dije que te apoyaría siempre y…

-lo se Finn, exagere las cosas –dijo el castaño- créeme solo fue… vergüenza, a mí tampoco me pone muy cómodo que ustedes sepan esas cosas de mí, es…incomodo lo sé muy bien, y ustedes tienen años apoyándome, sobre todo tu y Puck –dijo y se acercó para palmear su pierna- les perdonare si llegando a casa me pagan un día de spa

- no, espera –dijo Finn y le miro seriamente- Puck me dijo algo y tiene razón, siempre te trato como si fueras no sé, de papel o algo así, como si fueras un niño y no un adulto como yo –explico y el castaño se preocupó ligeramente por cualquier consejo que el otro le hubiese dado- mira quiero que nos apoyemos mutuamente, si tu… un día quieres no sé, hablar de esas cosas puedes hacerlo, hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no escandalizarme tanto –dijo con aire comprometido- es solo que siempre he creído que puedes hablar de esas cosas con Rachel

- ¿en serio crees que le platicaría de esas cosas a Rach?...espera, no ¿en serio crees que ella me daría tiempo de contarle algo?-pregunto Kurt a su hermano y este sonrió de solo recordar que Rachel tenía la mala manía de acaparar la atención de las charlas- son cosas que no hablo con nadie, bueno a veces puedo tener una charla más… así con Dave –dijo y el mayor ladeo la cabeza- vive en Chicago, a veces charlamos por cámara y cosas así

- ¿tú y él?...-pregunto Finn y espero a que su hermano entendiera pero parecía que Kurt no quería agarrar su indirecta- ya sabes… ¿son unidos? –pregunto y Kurt levanto una ceja con aire confundido- ya sabes ¿ustedes están juntos? Como amigos especiales y esas cosas

- ¿ah?...¡Ah!...-Kurt negó rápidamente- deja de juntarte con Puckerman en serio Finn, en serio te está dañando su compañía –dijo el castaño y solo sonrió- no…veras desde lo de su suicidio, intento, intento de suicidio, nos acercamos un poco, después cuando se enteró por Sebastián de lo de Blaine, Dave me contacto con más frecuencia y aun en la distancia nos hemos hablado –dijo y se levantó de la banca- actualmente él y Sebastián viven juntos en Chicago –dijo y su hermano se levantó también- aún no sé cómo es que funcionan juntos pero al menos llevan ya unos 3 años así que algo bueno deben estar haciendo –dijo divertido - ¿vamos de regreso?

- si… vamos –dijo Finn y empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel- tenemos que prepararnos, el sitio este abre a las 6:00 pm y tu tardas años en arreglarte –dijo el más alto a lo que Kurt le dio un ligero empujón con su hombro- es la verdad amigo, es así de …woooooooooooow ¿Qué tanto hace en el baño? –dijo y entonces ambos se voltearon a ver y se rieron- jajaja mas te vale no tardarte tanto o tendrás a Puck diciendo miles de cosas como esta mañana

- el león cree que todos son de su condición –dijo el castaño rodando los ojos mientras Finn asentía- aunque… bueno no es algo raro tampoco, es natural…-murmuro y miro de reojo a su hermano antes de sonrojarse- ¡por Gaga olvídalo, olvídalo completamente, sé que estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar!

- está bien –dijo Finn y puso una mano en su hombro- tienes razón amigo, es normal…digo eres un hombre también y si estas solo o te sientes solo siempre es mejor hacer eso a andar por ahí con sabe quién –dijo y Kurt solo asintió, rogando por que la imagen de su sueño no volviera en ese momento – ya te dije, tratare de ser más abierto y bueno cuando necesites espacio puedes decirme y pues te damos tu espacio para que tú puedas… ya sabes, liberar tensión

- vallamos paso a paso, ¿quieres? –pregunto Kurt sin poder evitar enternecerse por el extraño sacrificio que estaba haciendo su hermano- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ese lazo de confianza con cosas más tranquilas como decirte cuando me gusta alguien o cositas así? –pregunto y el otro asintió casi agradeciéndole a los cielos por tener un hermano gay tan reservado y serio, él aun no sabría qué sería de su cordura si alguien como Sebastián Smythe.

Agradecía un poco lo que estaba pasando, porque sentía que ese viaje estaba logrando que no se había podido lograr desde que sus padres se casaron, tener ese vínculo especial, no porque sus padres quisieran si no porque ellos mismos lo necesitaban, Kurt necesitaba a su hermano pero también necesitaba un amigo incondicional y Finn estaba completamente consagrado a serlo, sobre todo porque su amigo más importante había muerto hacía varios años, o eso es lo que todos decían, si le preguntaban a él, no lo creía, algo en su corazón y sus entrañas le decía que no podía ser, pero Burt y su madre la habían dicho que no tenía por qué decir eso, menos frente a Kurt, porque él apenas estaba viviendo, apenas estaba abriéndose un poco a otras personas y no lograba nada haciendo que Kurt viviera en la fantasía, aunque Finn insistía en lo mismo que decía el detective, tal vez de haber visto el cuerpo y el rostro de Blaine en el funeral podría sentirlo real, pero lamentablemente aun después de casi 10 años sentía que un día los Anderson le llamaría y le dirían ¡Volvió, Blaine volvió!, entonces la vida sería justa una vez más para su hermano, para él mismo, para todos.


	10. La Casona

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, me impulsan para actualizar.

Se recomienda escuchar las canciones mencionadas cuando aparecen en la narración.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 9 "La Casona"

El sol comenzaba a caer en Strattanville, ese pequeño lugar donde como en muchos otros había sitios no tan legales, del otro lado del pueblo, a las afueras había un gran y viejo edificio, la pintura blanca desgastada no eran nada, no cuando era un sitio tan sólido como ninguno, antiguamente este había servido como cuartel general de reuniones militares, cuando los marines era caudillos y la mayoría de los extranjeros eran considerados enemigos, contaba con varias habitaciones, pequeñas, una gran cocina comedor donde se reunían las fuerzas armadas, una enfermería y debajo de este, se encontraban túneles y apartados hechos para ocultarse en caso de algún ataque, este enorme refugio subterráneo tenía dos entradas, la que lo conectaba con el edificio y aquel que estaba del otro lado en el granero donde anteriormente tenían a los caballos y las armas.

Ahora en el 2022, vísperas de la Navidad, el edificio era usado solo por un selecto grupo de personas, todos aquellos que fuesen ajenos tenían prohibida la entrada a no ser que se consiguiera el permiso del jefe y de un residente con más de 8 años de antigüedad, las habitaciones estaban separadas, en el primer piso estaba la cocina, la enfermería , una sala de esparcimiento que contaba con una televisión de pantalla plana, una mesa de billar, un bar y un estéreo y un pequeño cuarto que se conocía como la guardería, en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones de las chicas, del lado izquierdo aquellas que bailaban u ofrecían sus caricias por cierto precio, mientras que las habitaciones del ala derecha se encontraban las pocas pero feroces peleadoras, en el centro había un solo baño, con 5 cubículos para el sanitario y 3 cubículos para la ducha, un enorme espejo y 5 lavamanos, en el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones de los hombres, las habitaciones estaban por igual, solo que aquellos que tenían más peleas ganadas obtenían las habitaciones menos atrofiadas y con más espacio, con la posibilidad de meter otra cama si era necesario, en el centro se encontraba el salón de baño, con 5 cubículos para el sanitario y 3 cubículos para la ducha, un enorme espejo y 5 lavamanos.

En el patio trasero se encontraba un gimnasio techado y un gran espacio cercado para actividades varias, después estaba el granero, el cual tenía el acceso hacia el patio clausurado y solo podía entrar del otro lado, la pequeña puerta trasera que era la más conocida por los habitantes del pueblo y por turistas o invitados especiales, el lugar no tenía nombre a la vista, no había letrero alguno, no había horarios colgados pero si preguntaban a los habitantes sabrían que a las 6:00 de la tarde en punto, el foco del exterior se encendía de color rojo y eso significaba que el sitio estaba listo para recibir a sus clientes, solo se podía entrar si se sabía un dato del interior, el nombre de un peleador o peleadora o bien el nombre de alguna de las chicas, si no sabías nada de eso entonces no había forma de que entraras.

En el interior había reglas, los clientes podían hacer cualquier cosa si pagaban por el servicio, pero aquel cliente que se encontrara dañando las instalaciones o a cualquiera de las chicas , sería expulsado y no sería recibido jamás, no se podía golpear a las chicas, no si estas no firmaban un papel de acuerdo y cobraban la tarifa más alta y el cliente debía aparte correr con los gastos médicos en el mejor hospital del estado, así que no era un servicio que usualmente se requiriera, igual si había algún cliente que no aceptara el resultado de las peleas y se pusiera enérgicamente terco era expulsado.

Las chicas se turnaban para descansar de sus roles habituales y esos días se encargaban de cobrar , apuntar las apuestas, servir bebidas y cuidar niños en caso de que existieran, los hombres también descansaban, ellos en el descanso de sus roles se encargaban de la seguridad del lugar, repartiéndose en la sección de pelea y la sección para las chicas.

Usualmente por la mañana la gran mayoría dormía hasta tarde, y utilizaban su tiempo entrenando y puliendo sus habilidades especiales para la tarde o bien pasando cierto tiempo de calidad entre ellos, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido estar en las habitaciones del sexo opuesto si no tenían algún lazo aprobado por el jefe y se les multaba de forma monetaria, descontándoles de 10 días a 6 meses de sueldo, dependiendo de la falta, esto era porque las chicas no podían tener sus aventuras dentro de la casa, si querían hacer algo como eso debía ser fuera del edificio y si se pensaba cobrar, aun cuando fuese a otro compañero de la casa, debía ser en horario de trabajo y en las instalaciones del subterráneo.

Los clientes no estaban obligados a usar condones, pero se les recomendaba por salud, las chicas iban dos veces al mes a un chequeo regular, acompañadas por algún hombre de confianza y aquella que tuviese algún impedimento de salud, léase enfermedad o embarazo era reasignada a un área diferente, actividades de sus días de descanso, si una chica salía embarazada tenía 3 meses para definir su situación, si quería abortar sería pagado de su cartera, si pensaba tenerlo debía decidir si se quedaba o se iba, si se quedaba tenía un mes después de haber dado luz a su hijo para volver a su trabajo habitual y sus clientes eran avisados para evitar represalias futuras, nadie era forzado a trabajar, todos estaban por su cuenta, pero si decidían irse debían pagar una suma específica, que era el equivalente de las ganancias que generaba dicha persona en un mes, como indemnización al negocio.

No había personas de limpieza, cada quien se encargaba de su espacio y los espacios comunes, tanto del edificio como del subterráneo se limpiaban por turnos, un mes los hombres y otro mes las chicas.

El negocio se había iniciado hace ya 40 años atrás, y el jefe original había pasado su administración a sus dos hijos, el mayor se había encargado de estar al frente de todas las decisiones importantes y el menor al ser médico se había dedicado de todos los asuntos que tuviesen que ver con la salud, con excepción de los chequeos de las chicas, los abortos y los partos, sin embargo hacia cerca 3 años ya, el jefe mayoritario, conocido como Señor James o James había decidido meterse en problemas demasiado grandes con personas demasiado peligrosas y un día que viajo a Chicago ya no regreso, por lo cual el negocio paso directamente a las manos de su hermano, Arthur, excelente medico con un pequeño problema de bebida que usualmente lo mantenía en un estado de embriaguez casi natural, Arthur era todo un visionario, había permitido la entrada al negocio a personas que su hermano jamás habría permitido, incluso clientes, ahora también las personas de color y de otras nacionalidades podían pisar lo que todo el mundo comenzó a llamar desde hacía años, "La Casona".

Los habitantes del pueblo no tenían problemas con los que ahí trabajaban, bueno salvo las mujeres que seguían haciendo a un lado a toda chica que fuese identificada como empleada del lugar, esto porque era obvio que muchos de los hombres casados, comprometidos y juntados del pueblo solían ir e incluso eran clientes recurrentes de varias de estas chicas, el mismo Alcalde del lugar tenía como amante de planta a una de las chicas de ahí, Jenny se hacía llamar y este hombre solía llevarla a la gran manzana para las fiestas de sociedad en lugar de llevar a su esposa.

Los peleadores eran fácilmente identificados, pues todos solían llevar una placa de titanio con sus datos como lo hacen los marines, colgada al cuello, en la cual venía su apodo , su edad, su tipo de sangre y la fecha en que había iniciado a trabajar, raras veces las placas contenían sus nombres reales, por otro lado las chicas solían llevar un anillo de titanio con sus apodos grabados, podían quitárselos y fingir que nadie los reconocía, pero la verdad es que todo aquel que viviese en el pueblo podía identificar perfectamente a todos los integrantes de La Casona, y eran también los mismos habitantes quienes orientaban a los turistas y en muchos casos recomendaban ir a visitar a una chica o a apostar por alguien en particular.

Esa tarde en particular un grupo de turistas condujo hasta las afueras, ahí donde debía estar la entrada a La Casona, el conductor estaciono su camioneta a orillas del camino, ahí donde otras camionetas, motocicletas y automóviles estaban estacionados, ellos sabían ya mucho del lugar, uno de ellos había salido a hacer unas compras y a preguntar sobre el peleador apodado Tigre y le habían informado, todo, todo lo que necesitaba saber, las reglas, las cuotas y sobre todo los favoritos.

- es tarde –dijo Finn de forma distraída mientras bajaba de la camioneta y miraba discretamente al castaño de ojos azules quien había terminado retrasando un poco la partida argumentando que no por ir a un sitio de mala muerte iba a ir en las fachas en las que había llegado- ¿alguien sabe a qué horas peleaba?

- al parecer depende, a veces tiene tres o cuatro combates al día –dijo Noah Puckerman quien se acomodó la chaqueta y miro de forma discreta al castaño quien caminaba con paso aparentemente tranquilo a través del camino con rastros de nieve que llevaba directo al granero, el cual ya tenía su foco encendido- creo que tal vez pudimos perder una o dos de sus peleas, pero no creo que todo este para el caño

- bueno quien sabe después de todo ya son las 8:30 de la noche –dijo el rubio mientras caminaba con el resto y decidió que no vería a Kurt, seguía evitando su mirada desde que este había tenido un arranque de ira en la tarde cuando Finn accidentalmente había notado que el castaño tenía una visiblemente dolorosa erección en sus pantalones- si no lo vemos luchar podemos preguntar por el o bien por Jenny, nos dejó su tarjeta ¿recuerdan?-pregunto Sam , tras lo cual Puck y Finn asintieron-

- yo quería verlo pelear –dijo Puck antes de patear una pequeña piedra a un lado para que esta fuese a caer en un montoncillo de nieve- definitivamente quería ver si era tan bueno como dijeron en la tienda –dijo y torció los labios-

- ok Puck ya entendí –dijo el castaño deteniéndose ante lo cual los otros tres se detuvieron para verlo- ya entendí, me tarde un poco y estamos retrasados, pero yo no supe a qué horas abrían este sitio hasta alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde y realmente estuve en un tiempo record si apuntamos que fui el tercero en entrar a la ducha –dijo cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho- no estoy peleando –aclaro antes de respirar hondo y bajar un poco la voz, tras lo cual el resto decidió acercarse a él- les dije ¿no?...sobre los niños del parque –murmuro y asintieron- lo pensé mucho y tal vez lo más acertado es evitar cualquier referencia a mis preferencias sexuales, no porque tenga miedo…que tal vez si tengo un poco, ejem, el punto es que este parece ser un pueblo con personas de mentalidad algo cerrada y no quiero que eso impida que veamos al famoso Tigre –dijo con cierto fastidio en la voz-

- lo sabemos –dijo Finn y los otros dos asintieron- mientras tu tomabas tu laaaaaaarga ducha hable con Sam y con Puck, y estamos de acuerdo, cierto, aun vistes como…bueno, como tú –dijo mientras le señalaba, logrando que el castaño levantara una ceja de no muy buena gana- peeeero mientras nadie diga nada todo estará tranquilo –dijo antes de ver a Puck de reojo-

- No se preocupen, ya lo dije antes a Finn, no le diré nada Kurt, me comportare y veremos qué pasa, después de todo solo venimos para aventarle las galletas al cabron ese –dijo el hombre del mohicano y Sam quien traía la caja envuelta en papel rojo con el moño dorado la agito- ¡ah sí y ver que cabrones quiere! –dijo con una sonrisa torcida- … entonces… ¿listos?

- Listos –dijo Finn a lo que Sam y Kurt asintieron- preguntaremos directamente por él, si tiene pelea iremos a apostar, creo que lo normal es que dos de nosotros apuesten a su favor y dos apuesten en su contra –dijo y Kurt asintió completamente de acuerdo, aunque su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse de forma peligrosa- muy bien entonces… vamos –dijo y dio una palmada a su hermano, podía sentir sus nervios, de hecho lo entendía, pero ahí estaba él para cuidarlo, para protegerlo y estaba seguro que Sam y Puck pensaban lo mismo-

Fue así como retomaron su camino y en un par de minutos más estaban frente a la pequeña puerta de madera que se dividía en dos partes, una superior y otra inferior, puerta que Finn decidió tocar un par de veces para ver cómo alguien abría la parte superior de esta y un hombre de bigote negro, calvo y con un tatuaje que se asomaba por el cuello de su chamarra color café se asomaba.

- Venimos a apostar –dijo Finn con una sonrisa que logro que Puck quisiera golpear su nuca y recordarle que no estaba ahí para comprar pastelillos, si no para ver a unos tipos golpearse con todo- yo y mi hermano estamos en busca del Tigre y ellos quieren ir en contra de nosotros , así que …

- No me importa –dijo el hombre de la puerta que cerro con fuerza la parte superior , logrando que Finn se quedara impactado , sin embargo antes de que Puck golpeara la puerta con cara de asesino frustrado, esta se abrió totalmente- pasen, al fondo hay unas escaleras que bajan, doblan a la derecha y encontrara un pasillo donde verán a un chica de color, ella les tomara sus apuestas –dijo y vio cómo iban pasando, anclando sus ojos oscuros en la figura más delgada y estilizada del castaño quien se sintió terriblemente intimidado pero siguió caminando- en veinte minutos estará la pelea estelar –dijo cerrando la puerta- y después pueden buscar a Mariana y Marlene, son nuestras gemelas y atienden a grupos como ustedes –dijo y Sam asintió mientras Puck levantaba su pulgar-

Los chicos bajaron unas escaleras de madera que crujían peligrosamente, ninguno dijo nada, abajo se comenzó a escuchar bullicio, mucho bullicio y tuvieron que esperar a que todos bajaran para verse mutuamente, aquello era real, estaba pasando.

- ¿estás bien? –pregunto Finn a su hermano y este asintió mirando a Puck y después a Sam- ok, vamos, ese hombre dijo a la derecha –dijo antes de señalar a su lado y noto como su hermano se acercaba más a él mientras que Puck iba atrás de él y Sam atrás suyo- si alguna chica ofrece sus servicios vamos a tener que aceptar, al menos uno de nosotros o de hacerle creer que nos la pensaremos en aceptar –dijo y miro a su hermano quien entendió la indirecta de que debía mostrar más interés en aquello y fingir lo que hacía años no fingía, pero aun así asintió-

Caminaron al lado derecho hasta que el bullicio se volvió más sonoro y la música tomo forma, ahora se podía escuchar claramente el intro de "Ass Like That" de Eminen, una canción de varios años atrás pero que seguía sonando tan machista y sexual como la primera vez que Kurt la había escuchado y tuvo ganas de salir de ahí, no se sentía a gusto, las paredes de piedra estaban rayadas con palabras que solo había oído por boca de Puck y de los trabajadores de su padre, no se asustaba por las palabras, ni por los miles de papeles que parecían viejos volantes y carteles de pelas pasadas, si no por que definitivamente no sabía cómo moverse en un sitio así.

- Hola guapos –dijo una chica de color cuando llegaron a un punto en el cual había una sencilla mesa- mi nombre es Ebony y estoy lista para lo que quieran corazones –dijo con aire coqueto ante lo que Kurt solo pudo pasar saliva, el atuendo de esa mujer voluptuosa era escandaloso, cierto abajo era más cálido ahí abajo pero aun así el andar con un short tan provocativo, y una blusa tan pegada al cuerpo que…-

-Oh…por …-murmuro Kurt y desvió sus ojos azules de los senos de la mujer, con el rostro sonrojado y repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía ser valiente, un hombre …heterosexual no despegaría la mirada si viera como los escandalosos pezones de una mujer de su calibre se mostraban indecentemente aun con la blusa puesta-…apostar…vamos a apostar

- huuuy cariño –dijo la morena antes de morderse el labio y ver al resto- me encantan los tímidos, en verdad me encantan, más si tiene su carita de muñequito –dijo y tomo su pluma para ver fijamente al castaño- es una lástima que no esté atendiendo clientes el día de hoy, si no sin duda te ofrecía mi servicio súper especial para los muñequitos callados como tú –dijo y se apuró a sacar una tarjeta color rosado con su nombre en ella "EBONY"- te incluye masaje relajante, masturbación con la mano, después con mis niñas hermosas –dijo mientras se acariciaba los costados de los senos de forma casi indecente- además de la clásica posición del misionero para terminar en la de cangrejo, y por un precio adicional te incluyo también la de perrito y una mamada tan profunda como quieras –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le ofrecía la tarjeta directamente a Kurt-

Entonces todo pareció congelarse, Puck quiso saltar y tomar la tarjeta para verse interesado pero se notaría mucho más lo que ya Kurt estaba haciendo obvio al ponerse tan tenso y nervioso, Sam se quedó callado, mudo y sin palabras, mientras Finn solo abrió los labios para decir algo que nunca salió de su boca.

-…si…-dijo Kurt tomando la tarjeta y después de respirar hondo sonrió de forma abierta a la mujer- es toda una lástima que no trabajes…digo porque si me gustaría… todo eso, todo –dijo y uso un mano para hacer girar su dedo índice – disculpa, no acostumbro a pagar…por esas cosas pero me interesaría, ¿Cuándo… cuando trabajas?-pregunto y la morena sonrió ampliamente-

- El lunes me tienes trabajando desde las 6:00 de la tarde hasta las 4:00 am , así que corazón mío no dudes en venir con mami Ebony, podría terminar de alimentarte si te animas –dijo la morena y movió sus cejas con aire sugerente al tiempo que a Kurt se le erizaba la piel- pero basta, basta, ahora ustedes quieren apostar –dijo antes de volver a su lugar, y volver a tomar la pluma y unos boletitos- ¿por quién vienen y a nombre de quien y de cuanto hago cada volantito?

- Mi hermano y yo vamos por el Tigre –dijo Kurt mientras se guardaba la tarjeta rosada en su gabardina de diseñador- Somos Finn y Kurt Hummel-Hudson –dijo señalando primero a Finn y después a si mismo- ellos son Noah Puckerman y Sam Evans, y van contra lo que nosotros apoyemos, todos vamos apostar $100 verdes así que …-sonrió lo más tranquilo que sus nervios y su carrera como actor le permitían, y cada quien saco su dinero para pasárselo a Kurt y que este se lo diera a la mujer, mientras ella asentía para comenzar a llenar las boletas de apuestas y guardar el dinero en una caja de seguridad bajo llave-

- humm nuestro Tigre esta ahora terminando su ronda en el cuadrilátero de Lucha libre…-dijo la mujer de cabello negro más sus ojos se fijaron en las hojas de horarios que tenía también en la mesa y negó- perdón esa fue a las 7:00, su equipo gano por cierto …hum ahora está en el de box, está por terminar el quinto asalto –dijo y levanto la mirada- en unos veinte minutos estará en el cuadrilátero sin reglas, su pelea final y la estelar de ese cuadrilátero –explico y movió sus ojos al rubio y al hombre del mohicano- ustedes van a favor de Martillo –dijo y frunció el ceño- personalmente creo que es un maldito bastardo que me encantaría que muriese ahogado con su propia saliva, pero pelea bastante bien y ha vencido 3 veces a mi querido Tigre pero incluso yo misma he apostado a que esta vez gana, así que suerte –dijo y les extendió sus boletas a lo que las tomaron- se van por ahí –dijo señalando el pasillo central- y hasta el fondo verán como ya hay personas esperando, aún es temprano para esa pelea, así que pueden ir y alcanzar alguna silla de las de enfrente, a la salida pasan a una caja, que está en la parte superior, hasta el fondo, ahí están las cajas donde pueden cobrar su dinero con su boleta de apuestas en mano –dijo de buena gana- que gane el mejor –sonrió especialmente a Kurt y les invito a pasar-

Caminaron un par de pasos antes de que Puck se le echara encima a Kurt, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos de forma fraternal y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.

- La morenaza quería un poco de nuestro Kurtie –dijo con sorna Puck a lo que el castaño el empujo y después le metió un codazo entre la segunda y tercer costilla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que se alejara- aaaagh…nuestro Kurtie… se está volviendo todo…un hombre –dijo con gracia pero algo de dolor pintado en el rostro, ciertamente no esperaba esa reacción en ese momento-

- Imbécil…-murmuro el castaño mientras seguían caminando, la música de fondo aún era demasiado para sus nervios, no conocía esa canción y definitivamente no quería poner atención a la letra, pero al menos había salido victorioso de su primer encuentro con una mujer de tan complicada profesión, era increíble todo lo que había oído, en su vida había pagado por sexo y definitivamente no quería saber cuánta vergüenza le daría oír las tarifas y los "paquetes" de los hombres que se prostituían, no por todos los cielos, aquello era terrible-

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una sala algo reducida, que tenía en el centro un tipo de cuadrilátero, solo que este estaba hacia abajo, era como un cajón profundo con paredes de piedra, al acercarse encontraron varias sillas al frente de ese lado, pudieron notar que a los lados del cuadrilátero había objetos, como sillas, bancos, bats y un par de nudilleras de acero.

- Creo que esto será sangriento…-murmuro Sam al observar el lugar y tomar asiento en una silla de fierro aun lado de Puck- ¿creen que se maten? –pregunto a lo que Finn puso la cara de horror más notable de todas, Kurt solo negó como rogando que no tuviera que presenciar algo como eso en vivo, todo aquello iba contra todos sus valores-

- No, no pueden –dijo Puck antes de rascarse la nuca miro a su otro lado, donde Kurt se notaba completamente tenso y preocupado- cuando el otro peleador no puede detienen la pelea –dijo y miro a Finn quien se sentó a un lado de Kurt- generalmente es así, si hubiera muertes no sería ganancia para el lugar y tendrían que estar recontratando, parece que aquí, al menos en este pueblo este sitio es "legal" –dijo mientras usaba los dedos para puntualizar las comillas- el de la tienda me dijo que la tal Jenny es amiga íntima del Alcalde

- Valla eso… tendría lógica ,aquí todo parece muy organizado –dijo el rubio mientras las demás personas iban llegando, el ruido pronto comenzó a ser tal que Kurt se vio tentado a tapar sus oídos, y lo peor de todo es que hacía calor, ahí abajo hacia un calor de los mil demonios- se está llenando –dijo el rubio y los demás miraron alrededor, de hecho de pronto parecía que se habían vaciado varias peleas y los que estaban en ellas de espectadores se habían ido directamente a esa- miren después de todo llegamos temprano –dijo antes de poner una mano en el borde de piedra que había al frente- aquí podremos asomarnos, aunque me preocupa que empiecen a empujar

- para eso están los barandales…-dijo Kurt antes de respirar hondo y ver aquel barandal de metal que parecía completamente oxidado- aunque no creo que pueda acercarme mucho…-murmuro y movió sus ojos azules abajo, para encontrar dos puertas, aquello era como un tipo de mini coliseo romano, solo esperaba no ver tanta violencia como para salir corriendo a vomitar, no quería ni imaginar perderse en un sitio como ese-

- tal vez le pueda lanzar la caja –dijo Sam moviendo una vez más la caja envuelta, esa que por un momento Kurt había olvidado que traían con ellos y se preguntó qué tan raro se podía ver el rubio cargando algo así- así Puck y yo ganaríamos –dijo de buena gana el rubio tratando de limar la tensión que Kurt aun parecía transpirar, a lo que Puck levanto el pulgar y sonrió de buena gana, completamente deseoso de infringir violencia a quien sea que se atreviese a poner así de tenso al castaño-

Entonces las pocas luces que había en el lugar bajaron, logrando que Kurt se tensara más sobre su asiento, mientras los gritos de emoción completamente masculina llenaron el lugar, era como si Kurt hubiese entrado al mundo de la testosterona humana y eso seguía incomodándolo horriblemente, al menos agradecía estar con sus amigos y su hermanastro o definitivamente comenzaría a tiritar de ansiedad.

- ¡Buenas noches! –se escuchó por las bocinas que debían estar en algún sitio del lugar, la voz de un hombre- ¡Bienvenidos a la pelea masculina de la noche! ¡¿Están listos para lo que se viene?! –pregunto y un gruñido colectivo sacudió el lugar, Kurt pudo observar que su hermano y Puck gritaban de una forma bastante convincente mientras Sam solo levantaba el puño, porque si, por alguna razón levantaban el puño, entonces algunas luces comenzaron a bailar hasta que de pronto todo quedo en completa oscuridad-

- cielos…-murmuro quedito el castaño y pronto sintió una suave toque en una de sus manos, esas que estaban completamente empuñadas en su regazo y al mirar a un lado vio aun atreves de las sombras la mirada serena y tranquilizadora de su hermano quien de alguna forma le seguía apoyando, entonces el toque se fue cuando las luces se enfocaron en el pozo que era aquel pequeño coliseo-

- Llego la hora…-escucho la voz en el altavoz y Kurt no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos azules a las puertas que había abajo, estaba seguro que de ahí saldrían los famosos luchadores y dentro de su pecho su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, estaba a punto de conocer a una persona que por 5 años había estado manándole un obsequio- esta noche…pondremos el intro de aquel que ha ganado ya 2 de 3 peleas consecutivas el día de hoy…veamos si saben de quien se trata…

La voz hizo eco en el lugar y pronto las notas de una guitarra eléctrica comenzaron a resonar en las bocinas del lugar e inmediatamente varios de los presentes comenzaron a golpear el piso con sus pies, al tiempo que la batería y el bajo entraban en la melodía.

"Enter Sandman" de Metallica comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco entre las notas que salían de las bocinas, Kurt había oído esa tonada antes, pero no estaba del todo seguro de su nombre o de la banda, solo sabía que la había oído y por el comportamiento de Puck y de Finn estaba seguro de que la había oído por ellos, el preámbulo de las notas parecían eternas pero pronto se dio cuenta el castaño que comenzaba a sentir una emoción que le corroía los huesos al punto de que sus manos dejaron de estar apuñadas en su regazo para ir al barandal frente a ellos, con el toque insistente de la batería lo supo, esa persona estaba por salir, lo sabía, lo podía sentir todo su ser y tuvo que pasar saliva con dificultad, se tardaba, se tardaba mucho, tanto que no se dio cuenta como comenzaban a corear "tigre, tigre" bajo las notas de los instrumentos eléctricos, para cuando el vocalista comenzó con "said you pray…" una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y un hombre salió de ahí, logrando que el aliento se le fuera de cuerpo con cada paso, ese hombre vestido solo con unos pantalones deportivos en color negro, que no eran completamente flojos pero definitivamente no era pecaminosamente ajustados, no había camisa que cubriera su torso o su espalda bronceada y amplia, unas cuantas vendas en sus manos daban ese toque de peleador aguerrido que terminaba de lucir gracias a la placa estilo militar que colgaba de su cuello y descansaba en su pecho, firme y fuerte a la vista, cabello negro como la misma noche, brilloso antes las luces, rizado y revuelto sin parecer completamente desordenado.

-…cielos…-murmuro el castaño sin saber por qué esa sola figura le estaba cortando el aliento, no había algo mas y ese algo más le pego de lleno cuando el personaje en cuestión se giró hacia ese lado del público y levanto un brazo, ahí con una barba de saber cuántos días, unas cejas pobladas y unos ojos ambarinos estaba la última persona que creyó poder ver en el mundo- …no puede… ser…-abrió los labios para decir algo pero nada salió de ellos, la música seguía golpeando fuerte los alto parlantes y el público se enloqueció-

- Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee- gruño el anunciador y fue entonces que vio como el peleador en cuestión daba una patada en el aire para después hacer unos movimientos rápidos de boxeo y la sangre se le fue a los pies al castaño, aquello no podía ser posible, debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla, debía estar confundiéndolo todo, era simplemente imposible-

-…es… ¿Blaine? –escucho la voz de Puckerman a su lado quien parecía tan impresionado como el mismo castaño, el ruido de las personas y la música lo ensordecía- maldita sea se parece…tanto…en serio…-Puck seguía tratando de hablar pero nada concreto salía, pronto Kurt supo que no solo él y Puckerman estaban impresionados, Sam y Finn se habían quedado mudos-

- Ahora… suelten al martillo –fue la voz más demoniaca que el anunciador hizo por los alto parlantes y Kurt vio como aun con al música sonando se abrió la otra puerta, de ahí salió un hombre más alto, mas corpulento, de cabello corto rubio, de barba larga, lleno de tatuajes en el pecho, en la espalda, con solo un short camuflajeado en dos tonos de verde que levanto ambos brazos antes de gruñir al público y que este le acompañara-

La música seguía tocando y Kurt no podía sacar sus ojos del pelinegro quien al momento se puso en guardia, ambos hombre parecían dos animales acechándose mutuamente, estudiándose, los notas de los instrumentos eléctricos y la letra de la canción no ayudaban mucho a tranquilizar sus nervios, estaba seguro que ese de ahí era Blaine, estaba completamente seguro y a la vez algo gritaba que no, que no podía ser, pero no quería pensar, solo ver y no ver.

Pronto el famoso martillo se fue contra el pelinegro y los ojos azules de Kurt vieron como este lo recibía pero terminaba derrumbado por él, con el otro sobre su cuerpo en el piso, de solo verlo sintió una angustia terrible en el pecho, era el inicio y no podía imaginar lo que debía sentir que una masa de ese tamaño te aventara al roñoso suelo de cemento.

Ahí en el suelo el rubio de gran masa sometió al pelinegro y comenzó a golpear su rostro, aunque realmente golpeaba los antebrazos que el otro usaba como su propio escudo y había gritos, música y más gritos, todos vieron como en algún punto el pelinegro bajo la guardia y el mayor aprovecho para que su codo golpeara de lleno su rostro, pero no espero que el moreno aprovechara ese movimiento para impulsar su cuerpo hacia adelante y sacarse de encima al otro, mas gritos y la música seguía sonando con fuerza en su oídos, pronto el hombre de cabello rizado se levantó y con una patada en el aire evito que el otro terminara de levantarse.

La música seguía ahí, las palabras tomaban un tono casi mortal, tétrico e incluso satánico en la cabeza del castaño cuando vio como de alguna forma ambos ya de pie comenzaba a lanzarse golpes certeros, no había reglas , su cabeza ahora lo entendía bien, no había faltas o golpes prohibidos, no es que supiera mucho de pelea pero Blaine en su tiempo le había enseñado un poco de Box, mas sus conocimientos en defensa personal, le mostraban que aquello era una pele real, no una donde te dieran más puntos si golpeabas cierta parte de cuerpo, entendió que el primero en terminar inconsciente sería el vencedor.

Un golpe, una patada, ambos hombres eran igual de buenos, igual de feroces y certeros pero definitivamente el rubio tenía un estilo más desgarbado, parecía no pensar las cosas mientras que cada movimiento del moreno parecía ser analizado, como si sus propios músculos fuesen los que estudiaran los movimientos del otro.

Pronto el moreno se movió hacia un extremo, del lado donde Finn, Kurt, Puck y Sam estaban, pero no los vio, este parecía importarle poco o nada los gritos, abucheos o alabanzas, cuando llego ahí tomo impulso y se fue contra el otro que había aprovechado que el pelinegro se iba para ir a tomar una silla metálica aun doblada.

Sin importar nada el moreno se fue contra el rubio y lanzándolo hacia el otro extremo con él encima, logrando que el rubio soltara la silla y terminara volando a un lado, entonces lo vieron, el pelinegro golpeo una y otra y otra vez los costados del rubio, logrando que este cerrase los ojos y gruñera aparentemente de dolor.

Violencia, había mucha violencia pero en algún punto el pelinegro dejo de golpearlo, dejándolo pegado a la pared para alejarse y observarlo, entonces empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, y no se pudo entender porque podría haberse llamado Tigre, casi parecía uno al acecho, esperando que el famoso martillo moviera un musculo para volver a la carga, pero no se movió, termino resbalándose hasta caer al piso y fue entonces cuando el Tigre se giró para mirar hacia arriba , topando sus ojos ambarinos con las luces que había hasta el techo, se le veía cansado, sudaba de arriba a abajo, ahí bajo las luces Kurt pudo notar como algunos de sus chinos estaban más húmedos que otros y no supo si debía agradecer su buena vista o maldecirla porque su cabeza gritaba que ese de ahí no podía ser Blaine, aunque su corazón latía como loco, agitado, emocionado, creyó que de no ser por la distancia que había entre el "escenario" y su lugar, ya habría corrido hacia el otro.

- ¡Voltea…voltea maldita sea! –fue el grito de Puckerman que lo saco de su ensoñación, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el pelinegro había sido derrumbado por una silla, esa misma silla que había salido volando y que al parecer el martillo había alcanzado en algún momento para levantarse e ir contra el otro-

- maldito cobarde –gruño Finn frunciendo el ceño al ver como el rubio golpeaba una y otra vez al pelinegro en el suelo con aquella maldita silla y la gente gritaba, emocionada, era como si en verdad fuesen solo dos animales de pelea, no , ni los animales debía ser tratado así ya, aquello era una barbaridad-

En algún momento la música termino y Kurt pudo escuchar más claramente al público, había insultos, vítores, todo era brumoso, estaba acabando con su cordura, la brutalidad, el sudor, la sangre, si en algún momento el martillo había soltado la silla y había sangre en esta, por lo cual cuando volvió sus ojos al pelinegro y vio esta misma atreves de sus rizos, sus piernas temblaron y se preguntó en qué momento se había levantado y se había aferrado al barandal frente a ellos, tal vez un poco antes o después de Finn y los demás, pero no importaba, no cuando el pelinegro se removía en el suelo y el rubio mastodonte le decía algo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces algo paso, no supo que, ni cuando, ni como, pero el pelinegro se había impulsado barriendo el piso con una patada al suelo antes de levantarse y empezar a golpear ahora si salvajemente al rubio en el piso, aquello ya era una masacre, pronto las vendas del pelinegro se comenzaron a teñir de rojo y supo que algo no estaba bien cuando varios hombres entraron a la arena para sacar al pelinegro de encima del otro, y aun así se necesitaron 3 hombres para contener al pelinegro que luchaba por salir de su agarre e ir directo contra aquel que había quedado en el suelo con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, pero imposibilitado para moverse.

- ¡Y Tigre gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana! –grito el anunciador por las bocinas y el estallido rugió en el lugar, para muchos todo había terminado ahí, pero Kurt podía ver como el odio pintaba la cara del pelinegro que estaba completamente golpeado pero listo para más-

No, ese de ahí no podía ser Blaine, él estaba muerto, así de sencillo, no podía, no había nada en el mundo que lo llevase ahí, Blaine no era así, no tenía esa mirada feroz llena de odio, no metía las manos si no era necesario y no levantaba su puño cerrado contra otro ser humano por dinero, no podía era solo una casualidad y quería ver en ese rostro más maduro, molesto y casi salvaje los vestigios de su antiguo ex novio.

-…Kurt…Kurt –la voz de Puck volvió a sus oído y entonces el castaño se giró a verlo- hey ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado antes de que el castaño abriese sus labios para mentir pero su cabeza término negando, era obvio, estaba alterado-

- debemos irnos –dijo Kurt sintiendo la necesidad de aire, aire limpio y de algo de soledad, quería pensar, quería estar lejos de ahí, ahí donde ese famoso tigre había arrasado con odio con un horrible hombre, ahí donde ese hombre de cabello negro y ligera barba tenía un parecido espantoso a Blaine, su Blaine- vámonos…-volvió a decir casi suplicante, entonces Finn le tomo de los hombros y lo giro hacia él-

- No –dijo el chico más alto de ojos café- vamos a llegar al fondo de esto- dijo y Finn movió sus ojos al rubio –ve a buscar a la tal Jenny, debemos vernos con ese tal Tigre ahora mismo –dijo con una voz que se notaba no aceptaría un no como respuesta, entonces volvió a ver a Puck- vamos a llevar a Kurt a un sitio con menos gente –dijo y Puck asintió antes de volver a ver alrededor, el lugar estaba vaciándose-

- vi una señal de sanitarios antes de entrar, si esperamos unos minutos puede que los encontremos despejados –dijo Puckerman ante lo cual Finn asintió, pero Kurt no decía nada, solo estaba al borde del colapso-

Y se repetía, ese de ahí no podía haber sido Blaine, porque él estaba muerto, porque lo habían enterrado hacía ya casi diez años, porque Blaine habría buscado la forma de encontrarles, de regresar a Lima, a Westerville o a Nueva York, porque sabía que su familia lo amaba, porque sabía que había mucho por hacer, tenía muchas promesas que cumplir y Blaine no rompía sus promesas…

Tomo aire y sintió como lo guiaban a algún lado, no estuvo seguro a cuál pero Finn y Puck estaban a su lado y podía seguir divagando sin temor a nada, entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, la única forma sería que Blaine estuviese atado a ese lugar, que lo estuviesen obligando a hacer aquello porque se negaba a creer que si ese de ahí era Blaine lo hubiese abandonado todo, lo hubiese abandonado a él.


	11. Enfermería

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO ENORMEMENTE sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, me impulsan para actualizar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 10 "Enfermería"

La furia lo había dominado y odiaba que pasara eso pero definitivamente era un hombre con límites y había cosas con las que nadie debía meterse, solo esperaba que el rumor se corriera y se entendiera correctamente el mensaje.

Le dolía el cuerpo, había tenido tres combates muy reñidos esa tarde, primero lucha libre junto a dos compañeros que conocía desde hacía un par de años pero que por desgracia aún les faltaba dominar los saltos sobre las cuerdas, al final habían terminado gracias a que los del otro equipo habían tenido un pequeño retraso de reflejos y les había dado la oportunidad de vencerlos en el momento indicado, después había tenido solo 5 minutos para ponerse sus ventas y guantes de boxeo para entrar a la siguiente pelea, que duro solo un par de asaltos antes de terminar dejando a su contendiente imposibilitado para continuar, ya sabía que cuando terminara debía quitarse los guantes y tener un chequeo rápido con Arthur para después ir a la estelar de esa noche, con Martillo.

Martillo era un peleador que había estado en La Casona desde antes de que él entrara, tenía ya 15 años peleando ahí con ellos y definitivamente era bueno, demasiado bueno, tenía de hecho la mejor habitación, pero también tenía muchos enemigos, su carácter era completamente insoportable, todos los peleadores eran hombres duros e incluso difíciles de tratar en ocasiones, pero de alguna u otra forma había algo por lo que terminabas haciendo buen equipo con ellos, sin embargo Martillo había dejado de hacer equipo y había sido condenado solo a la arena de la lucha callejera sin reglas por que no podían hacer que respetara los puntos básicos de las otras dos, le importaba poco si mandaba al hospital a sus contendientes y no dudaba en ser violento o grosero fuera del trabajo, al menos para suerte de muchos Martillo pasaba su tiempo libre ejercitándose en el gimnasio y el patio que dentro de la casa.

El pelinegro había luchado varias veces con él, varias había perdido y otras había empatado, pero esa noche había ganado, después de varios años le había ganado al gran Martillo y tal vez con algo de suerte esta vez no tendría que estar hospitalizado gracias a ese mal nacido, así que ahí estaba él en la enfermería justo después de que Arthur le había revisado y curado varias heridas, contando 3 puntadas que tenía en la frente gracias a los golpes provocados por la silla.

- te has pasado –dijo el hombre mientras le daba unas pastillas y un cono con agua- ahora mismo están llevando a Martillo al hospital del condado –dijo con aire fastidiado mientras el pelinegro se levantaba de la pequeña y vieja camilla para tomarse los analgésicos- tu no pierdes los estribos, no de esa manera y no tengo problemas, eso te está volviendo más hombre de lo que eras cuando llegaste, pero ¿Qué carajos pensabas cuando viste que no se movía y seguías golpeando su inmunda cara? –pregunto antes de tomar una botella de vodka que tenía a medias para servirse un trago-

- nadie le decía nada cuando era yo o cualquiera de los otros los que iban al médico –dijo de mala gana el pelinegro antes de volver a recostarse en la camilla – ¿has terminado o puedo retirarme a mi cuarto? –pregunto con aire serio a lo que el otro solo negó riéndose ligeramente-

- eres un idiota ¿verdad? –pregunto el medico antes de levantarse de su banquillo para terminar de empinarse su bebida y dejar el vaso en su escritorio- siempre se le dice pero ya vez que le entra por un oído y le sale por el culo a ese hijo de su puta madre jajajaja –la jocosidad de sus palabras era la habitual, muchos incluso pensaban que no se tomaba el negocio tan en serio como su hermano- además no, no puedes irte, debes estar un tiempo aquí en observación, no valla ser que esos golpes en la cabeza te causen un problema que no pienso costear –dijo antes de estirarse un poco- además nuestra amiga Giselle ya viene en camino con tus hijos, al parecer nadie les dijo que su papa pelearía otra vez con el gran Martillo y se pusieron tan insoportables como siempre, y bueno vienen –dijo y se movió hacia el gabinete para sacar un par de vendas- entonces… ¿vas a decirme que paso? –pregunto mirándole de reojo el médico – espero que no haya sido ninguna mariconada Tigre, por que recuerda que es algo que no voy a aceptar, mi hermano habrá muerto pero seguimos sin aceptar florecillas del campo en el ring y obvio no te voy a poner a prostituirte porque me daría tanto asco que terminaría vomitando todo mi licor, además no voy a exponer a mis chicas a que estén cerca de alguien que pueda contraer SIDA y esparcirlo por…

- ¡No es nada de eso! –gruño el pelinegro antes de empuñar su mano y golpear la camilla, entonces volvió a levantarse para quedar sentado y verle fijamente a través de sus pupilas ambarinas- se metió con mi hija –gruño y espero un poco de conciencia por parte del otro- ¡Dijo que en cuanto cumpliera los 15 años tú la reclutarías como a Jo! –dijo y una sonrisa amarga surco sus labios- que ya te había apartado el primer número –gruño y entonces el medico volvió a verlo con aire sonriente- Mis hijos no van a trabajar aquí y lo sabes muy bien –gruño y entrecerró sus ojos – no lo voy a permitir…

- Tigre, Tigre, Tigre –dijo antes de sentarse en su banco para acercarse con las vendas limpias- dame tus manos voy a cambiarte esa mierda que tienes ahí –dijo el mayor aun con una sonrisa desquiciante- lo sabes Tigre, nadie aquí es obligado a trabajar…¿oh si?...digo, no recuerdo haberte puesto una pistola para que pelearas, ni recuerdo haber maltratado a Johanna para que empezara a abrirle sus piernas a cuanto cliente se le atravesaba –dijo y el pelinegro apretó sus puños sin acercar sus manos al otro-…¿oh si lo hice? –pregunto y aunque el pelinegro quiso asentir, no lo hizo, Johanna había estado ahí porque no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más y él se había quedado solo por un tiempo cuando aún creía que su padre le había hecho todo ese daño por su orientación sexual, después solo no había podido irse, dejando a Johanna y a los niños- mira… tu hijo quiere ser como tú, lo he visto Tigre, ese niño tiene potencial, deberías aprovecharlo y cuando tenga 15 podemos hablar al respecto…-dijo y el pelinegro frunció el ceño- sobre la niña…-sonrió- será una chica hermosa, muy muy hermosa, pero si ella no quiere entonces no trabajara aquí, solo recuerda que no podemos tener adolescentes que no trabajen con nosotros, así que… tendrías que mandarla a otro lado…sola –dijo y el pelinegro resoplo- sé que aún no tienes el dinero para irte de aquí con ellos así que piénsalo, como padre debes ver lo mejor para ellos, puedes alejarla de aquí y rentarle un cuartito en el pueblo, pero ¿imaginas lo que pasara? Todo el pueblo sabe quién fue su madre …-dijo y entonces el pelinegro se giró violentamente para tomarlo de las solapas- una puta es un puta aquí y en todos lados , así como un maricon es un maricon en todos lados –dijo el médico, mirándolo aun sin miedo alguno- …no son tus hijos , no sé qué cabrones te importa si el mocoso termina partiendo madres y pateando culos por dinero como tú o si la chiquilla se vuelve tan puta como la madre –dijo y se soltó del otro que temblaba de coraje- pero pasare la voz… nadie se mete con los hijos del tigre, no hasta que ellos firmen un contrato después de sus 15 años –dijo y el pelinegro se movió para salir de la camilla con la mirada más fiera del mundo, cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente y una mujer rizos rubios , labios rojos y una bata de baño se asomó-…¿Qué paso Jennifer, tu cliente va a pagar con tarjeta de crédito o vienes a ver si puedes chuparle la verga a este maricon? –pregunto manteniendo sus ojos en el otro, sabía que no podía irse, aun lo tenía de alguna manera retenido ahí y le encantaba echarle en cara, al menos cuando estaba a solas o con las pocas chicas que sabían, lo que pensaba de él y su homosexualidad-

- Mi cliente ya pago, Arthur no te preocupes –dijo ella y siguió solo asomada, sin entrar- y no, créeme ya me canse de estar arrodillada por esta tarde, así que no gracias –dijo con aire divertido sin ofenderse- traigo una visita especial, los deje esperando afuera, son unos clientes súper especiales e importantes y lo buscan a él –dijo la rubia con tono cantarín-

- tu sabes que no pueden entrar clientes a este lugar Jennifer, así que no estés jodiendo la madre y regrésalos por donde vinieron, si quieren dejarle dinero que te lo dejen, si quieren un puto autógrafo diles que después se los vendemos con mucho gusto –dijo el médico antes de aventarle las vendas al otro, vendas que atrapo en el aire- vas a curarte solo perro –le dijo al pelinegro con sorna, quien frunció el ceño y solo volvió a sentarse para poner las vendas aun lado e ir quitándose las que tenía en sus manos-

- es que…vienen buscando a Blaine Anderson –dijo ella casi con aire triunfal ante lo que el mayor volvió a verla casi horrorizado- hay dos de ellos que son hijos de un congresista de Ohio y dicen que informaran a las autoridades si no les permitimos verlo –dijo e inmediatamente el otro se acercó a ella, aunque lo que él no sabía era que ellos realmente no habían dicho nada de hablar con la policía, pero estaba segura que no le gustaría al otro tener policías de otro estado revisando sus negocios –

-¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto el mayor a la mujer quien termino de abrir la puerta- ¿Dónde carajos?...no se supone que…-torció los labios y la miro fijamente tratando de culparla, desde que esa mujer se había fijado en el pelinegro le había protegido a capa y espada, al ser la amante del alcalde la convertía algo así como la ley en toda la Casona-

- nada, creo que alguien termino localizando a nuestro tigre –dijo divertida la rubia antes de acomodarse mejor la bata- yo te aconsejo Arthur, querido que los dejes entrar, después de todo no parecen muy convencidos, tal vez no se dan cuenta de que tu mejor peleador es un chico que desapareció hace ya casi 10 años…-dijo ella y el medico gruño por lo bajo- creo que una vez que estuve en Nueva York supe del caso, lamentable que para cuando él se enteró ya estaba demasiado enamorado de sus dos hijos como para dejarlos aquí …¿no crees querido? -siseo ella –

- que pasen –dijo el médico y ella le extendió un papel que ya tenía su firma- bien, que pasen que pasen y su se lo quieren llevar , que se lo lleven, no me importa, aún tengo a martillo y otros más que me dan buenas ganancias, pero tienen que pagarme mi parte como dice en el contrato –gruño el mayor y paso de largo – y no son sus hijos , recuérdalo Jennifer –gruño y siguió caminando hasta toparse con un grupo de 4 hombres a los que decidió que no vería-

-…-ella regreso sus pasos y vio a los 4 hombres aun esperando, uno de ellos tenía los nervios a flor de piel, lo recordaba bien, le había visto tantas veces en el pasado que le daba ternura encontrarlo así de nervioso, si porque ella debía entregar ese mismo paquete que uno de ellos aun llevaba en manos, solo que siempre debía cuidarse de que nadie la viera, y se había cansado, ya estaba harta de que un hombre tan bueno como el pelinegro tuviese que renunciar a todo por sus hijos- chicos, vengan…-dijo y pronto le siguieron- solo…les advierto que esta aun un poco molesto…ese bastardo debió meterse con algo muy importante para lograr que nuestro tigre sacara sus garras totalmente –dijo y les cedió el paso, entonces ella vio al pelinegro usando un poco de alcohol para verterlo en unos algodones y empezar a curar sus nudillos- cariño, tus visitas…

-no los conozco…-dijo el pelinegro sin levantar la vista, concentrándose en las heridas de sus manos- no se quien sea ese tal Blaine Anderson…-murmuro sintiendo que una parte en su pecho se contorsionaba de dolor-

- qué raro…-dijo la rubia- la última vez que supe, ese es el nombre que aparece en el acta de nacimiento de los mellizos –dijo ella con aire dubitativo- si no eres tú, entonces tendré que informar al alcalde para que busque a su padre real ¿no es así?-dijo y pronto vio como el pelinegro levantaba la vista y también sintió como los recién llegados se quedaban impactados por lo que había dicho- ¡Oh, acabas de recordarlo cariño! –dijo con dulzura fingida- voy cerrar y esperare aquí afuera para que nadie los interrumpa –dijo volvió sus ojos a los otros antes de sonreírles y salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás suya-

Entonces un silencio cayó en el lugar, el pelinegro volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió concentrándose en sus heridas, mientras los cuatro recién llegados se mantenían de pie, impactados, observándolo fijamente.

Ahí sentado se encontraba un fantasma, ahí sentado curando sus heridas estaba alguien que habían enterrado hace ya casi 10 años, alguien que habían creído perdido y que ahora resultaba ser un peleador a sueldo, un hombre con…hijos.

- Hola…-se escuchó una voz que rompió el silencio y el pelinegro aventó el algodón ensangrentado para tomar una de las vendas- ¿Blaine?... ¿en serio? –pregunto una conocida voz, pero él no dijo nada, solo siguió vendando una de sus manos- ¡Blaine voltea! –grito el rubio y fue cuando el pelinegro levanto la vista una vez más, su mirada era triste pero sería- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!

- ¿me vieron? –pregunto el pelinegro y paso sus ojos por cada uno de ellos, ahí estaba Puckerman, casi idéntico a como lo recordaba, solo que incluso ahora se veía más seguro de su mismo, si era sano y posible, del otro lado estaba Finn, alto y más maduro de lo que recordaba, Sam estaba más delgado y su cabello era un poco más largo ahora pero definitivamente su rostro estaba igual, finalmente estaba él, Kurt, alto casi etéreo, no quería pero sus ojos despidieron esa aura de ensoñación, de tristeza y de lejanía-

- ¡¿Qué si te vimos?! –dijo Puckerman antes de dar una palmada al hombro del castaño- ¡hombre es la cosa más extrema e increíble que he visto en toda mi vida!-dijo y miro de reojo a Finn- nos tenías al borde, sabíamos que tenías ciertos movimientos, pero…eso que vimos…fue…

-…salvaje…-soltó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama- lo se…-torció ligeramente los labios- pero es lo que puedo hacer por el momento para mantener la vida que llevo aquí…-respiro hondo y se llevó una mano a la nuca ahí donde descansaba la cadena de mi placa- creo que deberían irse, este no es un lugar en el que deban estar…-murmuro con suavidad- en serio…deberían irse

- hey, Blaine, en serio mira… tienes que salir de aquí, dinos que debemos hacer, como podemos ayudarte –dijo Finn dando unos pasos adelante – todos creían que tu… habías muerto –dijo con cuidado, sabía que ese tema era sensible, tal vez demasiado para su hermano, aun cuando el otro realmente estaba ahí, vivo- tus padres, tu hermano…todos los de New Directions…nosotros –dijo pero el pelinegro cerro sus ojos negando- ¿te tienen…obligado? –pregunto con suavidad-

-…tiene hijos ¿recuerdan? –dijo Kurt con cierta amargura en sus labios, aun no podía creer eso y definitivamente quería una explicación, la quería en ese momento, la quería ya, aunque sentía que si movía un solo musculo solo terminaría corriendo hacia el otro para abrazarlo con cuidado, quería curar esas heridas, quería besar esa frente, filtrar sus dedos por esos malditos rizos negros, él quería…tantas cosas-

- cierto…-dijo el rubio parpadeando un poco antes de pasarle la caja a Kurt, sentía que aquello ya debía tener algo de lógica para el castaño, habían pensado en aventarle esa caja a quien acosara a Kurt pero resultaba que solo se trataba de Blaine, ¡BLAINE!- no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿no se supone que tu no…?-murmuro y el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa y asintió- …entonces ¿Cómo es que…?

- no puedo decirlo –dijo el pelinegro volviendo sus ojos al rubio- lo siento, no puedo…al menos no aquí –murmuro y movió sus ojos hacia Finn esperando que entendiera que debía llevarse a Kurt de ahí, que no era un sitio que debiera estar pisando el castaño, la sola idea de saber que había estado pisando un sitio como La Casona comenzaba a revolverle el estómago de culpa- oh…veo que…-murmuro cuando sus ojos volviendo al castaño y observo la caja que tenía en sus manos-…entonces…¿Jenny? –pregunto y el castaño asintió, sintiendo que el dolor que trasmitían los ojos dorados de Blaine se le pasaba –

-¡papá! –la puerta se abrió de golpe y un niño castaño de ojos dorados entro apurado, con una niña de la mano que lloraba de forma lamentable- permiso…permiso –dijo el niño abriéndose paso hasta llegar frente a su padre quien les observo asustado- ¡Lizzy, mira, mira papá está bien! –dijo el niño soltando la mano de su hermana para bajar la otra mano de la niña, esa que cubría sus ojos mientras los sollozos salían-

- Lizzy –dijo con cariño el pelinegro antes de tomar a la niña en brazos y sentarla en su regazo –princesa…-murmuro el pelinegro mientras la niña de rizos negros seguía llorando y se pegaba a su padre, logrando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor cuando su pequeña se había pegado demasiado a uno de los costados que le habían lastimado en su encuentro de boxeo- Lizzy, mírame…

- ¡Escuchamos por Mandy que habías peleado con el Martillo! –dijo el niño quien se subió a la cama y empezó a revisar la espalda de su padre- tienes una raspada horrible papá ¿volvió a tirarte al suelo? –pregunto antes de apurarse a tomar una gasa y el pomo de alcohol- esto va a arderte papá –dijo el niño mientras la pequeña comenzaba a parar de llorar y el pelinegro asentía-

- esta vez gane –dijo el pelinegro con suavidad y el niño no pudo ocultar una sonrisa orgullosa antes de empezar a curar el raspón de su espalda- Au…Alex, recuerda que arde –dijo con cierta gracia, entonces lo recordó, no estaba solo, cuando movió sus ojos hacia sus cuatro invitados, noto como sus semblantes se habían suavizado, aunque no entendía la mirada de Kurt , ni por que Finn se había acercado para tocar el hombro del castaño con una sonrisa casi divertida- Lizzy, Alex…pongan atención –dijo y el niño tiro la gasa sucia a un lado para tomar otra mucho más grande y limpiar con agua oxigenada- niños ¿me escuchan? –pregunto y la niña asintió aun escondida en su pecho, mientras que el niño volvía a asomarse para que le viera asentir- quiero que se presenten ante estas personas –dijo y entonces su niño volvió sus ojos a los extraños ahí adentro-

- ¡Lizzy, Lizzy, mira! –dijo el niño señalando a Kurt y a Finn, logrando que Blaine frunciera el ceño y que la niña finalmente separara del pecho de su padre- wooooooow…ellos son…

- Alexander…-llamo el pelinegro con voz seria- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre apuntar a las personas? –pregunto y el niño se bajó de la cama dispuesto a refutar algo que su padre le negó con la mirada- nada jovencito, los modales son primero, vamos –dijo y tomo a Lizzy para bajarla , pero la niña se había quedado con la boca abierta ante lo visto, logrando que el pelinegro estuviese más consternado por la educación que estaban mostrando sus mellizos- Elizabeth …-murmuro ante lo cual la niña movió su cabeza y se apuró a secar el resto de sus lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo color verde pistache-

Entonces tomo la mano de su hermano y ambos niños se miraron antes de asentir y dar un paso al frente, ahí más cerca de esas personas que no estaban muy seguros que hacían ahí, pero que al ver la caja de regalo que habían ayudado a envolver en las manos del castaño que había prometido tener una cita a Lizzy, con su padre, lograban que las cosas fuesen mucho más sencillas en lo que se refería a emparejar finalmente a su papá con alguien.

- Muy buenas noches –dijo el niño de ojos ambarinos, cabello castaño bien peinado hacia arriba, chamarra negra, pantalones azul oscuro y converse de color blanco con negro- mi nombre es Alexander Anderson y ella es Elizabeth Anderson, es mi hermana –dijo mientras la niña sonreía abiertamente, su cabellos estaba suelto, dejando libres sus rizos negros, solo tenía una diadema color verde que combinaba con su abrigo, abajo llevaba un vestido sencillo color blanco, con unas mallas blancas y unos zapatos de color verde oscuro- es un placer conocerlos –dijo el niño antes de soltar la mano de su hermana – lamentamos haber entrado sin presentarnos, pero tenía que mostrarle a Lizzy que papá estaba bien –dijo mirando fijamente a Puckerman, tal vez demasiado fijamente- ¿son conocidos de papá?

- Aleeeex –se escuchó murmurar a la niña de ojos azules y su hermano le miro de reojo- ¿ya viste la caja? –murmuro aun pero desgraciadamente los cinco hombres de la habitación le habían oído y se podía ver algunas sonrisas divertidas en sus labios-

- Si…-dijo y miro de reojo a su papá- Lizzy, te están oyendo todos –dijo el niño antes de negar – yo…-miro nuevamente a su padre de reojo- ok, papá me va a regañar pero Lizzy y yo queremos saber, si entonces usted, señor Hummel es el señor de las galletas –dijo con una seriedad increíble, casi con el tono de "que intenciones tiene con mi padre"-

- un segundo… -dijo el pelinegro levantándose para acercarse a sus hijos – Alex ¿Qué significa eso y como sabes, que él se apellida así? - pregunto antes lo cual la niña soltó una risita que trato de callar con una mano en su boca- ¿Lizzy?

- No los regañes…-murmuro el castaño sin poder apartar los ojos de esos niños, esos que le habían robado de cierta manera el corazón esa misma tarde- Lizzy y yo nos conocimos en la tarde…-murmuro antes de acercarse a los niños y ponerse de cuclillas- si… parece que yo soy el famoso señor de las galletas –murmuro mirando a Lizzy y después a Alex- pero yo no sabía , por eso no les dije nada de eso…-murmuro con suavidad antes de volver sus ojos azules al pelinegro- tienes unos hijos adorables Blaine…-murmuro y el pelinegro asintió sin poder cortar el contacto visual con el otro, al tiempo que los niños se miraban entre sí para después ver a los dos adultos-…tal vez mañana podríamos hablar en otro lugar –murmuro el castaño antes de morderse el labio y es que aun cuando estaba molesto, quería abrazarlo, quería saber que se sentía tocar su mejillas rasposa o como se sentiría pasar sus dedos por aquella cadena platinada que relucía de forma increíble en la piel del otro-

- yo…mañana tengo algo que hacer –murmuro el pelinegro sin apartar los ojos del otro, sus mejillas blancas había tomado un tono rosa tan suave que le aceleraba el pulso y era perfecto de lejos, ahora que estaba un poco más cerca podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su piel perfecta, su dulce aroma, suave pero increíblemente elegante y refinado, sutil pero imposible de pasar por alto y se sintió sumamente culpable cuando vio un deje de tristeza en las pupilas azules, verdosas, grises, los ojos del castaño eran increíbles, podían tener tal vez todos los colores más perfectos combinados y separados que simplemente le recordaban porque había perdido el aliento cuando se habían visto por primera vez-

- ¡Que venga! –dijo el niño de pronto, rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado entre el pelinegro y el castaño logrando que estos volvieran a la tierra de los simples mortales de golpe- mañana iremos a un parque a una hora de aquí –dijo el niño mientras miraba al castaño de ojos azules- si quieren pueden venir con nosotros y entonces platican con nuestro papá –dijo el niño ante lo cual la niña asintió –

- sí, sí, sí que vengan, todos, todos juntos –dijo y se asomó para ver a los otros tres- salimos a las 8:00 de la mañana en punto, nos veremos en la estación de autobuses –explico la niña- lleven ropa cómoda –dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de volver su atención al castaño - ¿no te gustan las galletas?...papá dijo que te gustaban –dijo la niña antes de acercarse acariciar la envoltura roja del regalo- ¿van a venir? –pregunto suavemente y Kurt no pudo evitar asentir-

- ahí estaremos –murmuro el castaño antes de levantar una mano y acariciar la cabeza de la niña, ahí donde descansaba su diadema- y no sabía que tu papá me enviaba las galletas, pero ahora que se va ser lo que cene esta noche –dijo y la niña lo vio por unos minutos antes de asentir, entendiendo que el castaño no pudiera comer algo si creía que se lo enviaba un desconocido-

- lamento interrumpir –dijo Puckerman logrando que el niño rápidamente volviera sus ojos a él- pero en lugar de ir en camión podríamos ir en mi camioneta, aún hay espacio –dijo el chico e inmediatamente el niño asintió mirando a su papá – además podríamos irnos más tarde…vamos es sábado ¿en qué cabeza cabe despertarse taaaaaan temprano en sábado? –pregunto mirando directamente al pelinegro al tiempo que la niña miraba fijamente a su padre-

-valla…-murmuro y aun cuando había pasado años siendo observado por muchas personas, tal vez en ese momento, en que tenía tantos ojos conocidos en si esperando una respuesta que realmente quería dar, se sentía nervioso-…bueno sería perfecto, entonces… digan dónde nos vemos y ahí iremos –dijo el pelinegro dejando claro entre líneas que no podían verse cerca de ahí, tal vez más en el centro, rogaba que fuese más en el centro del pueblo- y…tenemos que salir a esa hora, lo siento Puck –dijo y el aludido levanto una ceja-

- ¡Es por Lizzy! –soltó el niño inmediatamente- dice que si no nos vamos temprano nos van a ganar los mejores lugares del parque y ella quiere llevar una manta para hacer un día de campo –dijo antes de volver sus ojos a su padre- tendremos que comprar más cosas para llevar papá, incluso podemos pasar por unas cervezas para tus amigos…-dijo y el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza- tus amigos toman cerveza ¿no papá?

-esperen…-dijo Finn de buena gana- no se preocupen, nosotros compraremos un par de cosas, ustedes solo vallan ahí donde se vieron con Kurt esta tarde –dijo y ambos niños asintieron- ya nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás ¿ok? –dijo y movió sus ojos a Blaine quien solo asintió, aunque realmente no tenía otra salida- bueno entonces… nos vamos –dijo y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano para que este se levantara-

- No, no pueden –dijo el niño repentinamente- es que… Lizzy y yo no los conocemos –dijo y señalo a Puck y a Sam quienes sonrieron a su modo- sabemos que él es Finn Hudson y que él es Kurt Hummel, que son hermanos porque sus padres se casaron, pero no sabemos quiénes son ellos y creo que deberíamos –dijo el niño quien mantuvo sus ojos en Puck, salvo cuando menciono a Kurt, Finn y dio un vistazo rápido a Sam-

-oh… bueno –dijo Blaine- él es Noah Puckerman –dijo señalando al del mohicano- es el mejor amigo de Finn Hudson –después volvió sus ojos al rubio y le sonrió con suavidad- él es Sam Evans y era una gran amigo mío en la escuela –dijo y entonces ambos niños vieron fijamente al rubio quien sonrió- ¿pueden irse ahora niños? –pregunto y los niños asintieron de buena gana – ok…bueno…-volvió sus ojos a los demás- supongo que entonces los veremos mañana, y supongo que mis hijos me dirán a donde debemos llegar para verlos –dijo con suavidad ante lo cual recibió puras afirmaciones al puro estilo de cada uno de ellos-

Entonces así se despidieron Blaine se quedó ahí en la enfermería, con sus dos hijos, cada uno le ayudo a vendarse sus heridas y después de tomas los analgésicos que debía tomar al día siguiente se marcharon a su habitación, pues tenían mucho que arreglar para el día siguiente.

Kurt y compañía salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible y aunque el castaño no quería cobrar las boletas de apuestas, Puck y Sam le convencieron de que debían hacerlo, aquella pelea había sido genial, mucho más genial ahora que sabían que Blaine estaba vivo, al salir y regresar al hotel, no dijeron nada, cada uno se llevaba una impresión de lo sucedido, cada uno tenía una teoría de lo que le pasaba a Blaine, pero no querían decir nada, no porque sabían que al día siguiente podrían hablar más libremente con el otro, con suerte y hasta regresar a Lima con el pelinegro.

Al llegar al hotel y su habitación Kurt se dejó caer en la cama que había proclamado como suya desde el primer momento en que entraron, Finn se movía para sacar su saco de dormir y extenderlo en el piso del suelo, por otro lado Puck se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó al sofá que según el lucia mucho más cómodo que la cama y Sam solo se sentó en la otra cama para quitarse los zapatos.

Cada uno comenzó a arreglarse para dormir, cada uno tomo su turno en el baño y finalmente alrededor de la media noche estaban listos, cada uno en su lugar, recostados cuando una risa salió de los labios de Puckerman.

- Te juro que no quiero saber de qué te ríes –dijo Kurt mientras se acomodaba de lado y abrazaba una de las almohadas, enfocando sus ojos en la mesita de noche donde había dejado el regalo, ese que finalmente no había abierto, de pronto era especial muy especial-

- ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de que si la princesa y el enano hubieran tenido hijos serían exactamente como son Lizzy y Alex? –dijo recostándose de lado para ver a los demás, logrando encontrar con la sonrisa de Finn quien solo asintió casi con orgullo-

- sí, eso mismo creí cuando vi la escena romántica entre Blaine y Kurt –dijo Sam levantándose para acomodar su almohada, la otra se la había pasado Finn, ya que Puck era muy rudo y podía usar los cojines del sofá- ese momento mágico en que todo se detuvo y Blaine casi le declara su amor eterno a Kurt –dijo divertido y emocionado- en serio sentí que en cualquier momento se besarían y sería así como el fin de un cuento de Hadas –dijo y Finn no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que Kurt se tapaba la cabeza con la sabana - ¡Oh Blaine te amo! –dijo el rubio imitando la voz de Kurt quien inmediatamente se destapo para verle con cara asesina-

- ¡Princesa te amo más! –dijo Puckerman imitando la voz de Blaine – vamos a coger románticamente a la arena de pelea –dijo y entones un zapato de Finn salió volando –heeeeeeeey cuidado hombre, vas a matarme –dijo divertido antes de que Kurt indignado y colorado se volviera a recostar tapándose la cabeza- ¿Qué no vez que eres prácticamente tío? –dijo y Finn quien amenazaba con lanzar su otro zapato se detuvo en seco con una sonrisa casi boba en sus labios- lo cual vuelve completamente indecente todo lo que seguro estaba pasando por la cabeza de tu hermanito y "EL TIGRE" grrrr –dijo divertido antes de volver a recostarse y oír como Sam se reía también-

-¡CALLENSE! –se oyó la voz amortiguada de Kurt debajo de las sabanas antes de mover una mano para apagar la lámpara - ¡Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano idiotas! –grito y sin más se acurruco bajo las mantas, sin poder evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza-…no puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros…-murmuro suavemente y no supo si escucharon o no, solo lo dijo y cerro sus ojos tratando de no pensar en Blaine y lo que le había hecho sentir verlo vivo, verlo tan cerca, en no pensar en esa idiotez que decía Puck, en no pensar que si, de hecho esos niños eran una combinación perfecta de ellos mismo, de una forma tan alarmante que incluso le robo un suspiro, suspiro que logro que varias risas a su alrededor le hicieran sonrojar furiosamente- ¡DUERMANCE YA! –grito abrazando con fuerza su almohada rogando a todos los cielos no tener ninguna clase de sueño que lograra más vergüenzas para él, no con ellos ahi-

Estaba molesto con Blaine, si, lo estaba , no se había comunicado en todo ese tiempo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía ser paciente y esperar a mañana, además, no le importaba si al final de todo los niños se iban con ellos, Lizzy era adorable y Alex era un niño tan protector que le enternecía de solo recordar cómo se había movido a ayudar a Blaine con sus heridas, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y tal vez para ellos lo era, Blaine tenía una familia…si, pero estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo todo por una sola razón…y eso era que Blaine estaba…vivo, así…vivo.


	12. Nota Aclaratoria de Autor

Hola a todos…

Bueno yo usualmente no hago estas cosas porque simple y sencillamente para eso agrego las advertencias, esperando que las personas entiendan lo que puede pasar y decidan por si mismas no leer si alguna de las situaciones presentadas las ofenden.

Hoy en la madrugada subí el capítulo anterior a esta pequeña nota y a los 3 minutos tuve una respuesta, lo cual me sorprendió, más me sorprendió porque venia del capítulo 6 titulado ¿Reinicio?

El que comentaran que mi fic es horrible puedo pasarlo, después de todo en gustos se rompen géneros y aunque quisiera sé que me falta mucho para tener el trabajo narrativo de una escritora de fama, obvio no me dedico a esto aunque mentiría si digo que no me gustaría algún día escribir un original, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que existió algo que me movió mucho, que me hizo pensar si realmente no me daba a entender ¿Me veo como una persona homofóbica? ¿En serio?

Yo soy gay, soy una mujer y soy gay, he lidiado con muchas cosas en mi vida, he visto y oído palabras hacia mí y hacia mis amigos y amigas que son mucho peores de lo que han leído aquí, y es que seamos sinceros, aun en nuestro tiempo existen personas así y bueno eso es, yo no soy "Arthur" ni ninguno de los personajes que han sido crueles en esta historia, son personajes falsos con vestigios de personas que pueden existir en el mundo.

Les pido de favor a los lectores, les guste o no esta historia que tengan en cuenta las advertencias y que si aun así lo leen, léanlo todo, las narraciones, las descripciones, no solo los diálogos.

Si aun así ofende mi escritura a alguien, entonces dejen de leer y vallan a buscar algo mejor, pero no vengan y me digan "Homofóbica" porque he lucha mucho con mis personas cercanas para cambiar esa terrible y penosa mentalidad, es como decirle asesino carnívoro a un vegetariano de Green peace.

Sin más por el momento me despido, tengo todo el fin de semana y quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre para tener listo el siguiente capítulo, que será un poco más tranquilo, pero advierto que aún habrá cosas difíciles, si no pueden con ellas por favor solo dejen de leer, lo entenderé.

Tengan un excelente día.


	13. Cita Grupal

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, pero aun así me impulsan para actualizar y mejorar.

La nota anterior la puse porque quería dejar claro que me movió el hecho de ser llamada homofóbica, no el de mis carencias como escritora, estoy en el camino y cada vez intento mejorar, acepto bien esas, pero basta de quejas y aclaraciones, sigamos adelante.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 11 "Cita Grupal"

El sol aun no salía, algunas estrellas aún se encontraban en el azulado cielo cubierto apenas por unas cuantas nubes pasajeras, el reloj despertador descansaba suavemente en su lugar, esperando que fuesen las 6:00 de la mañana para despertar a los integrantes de aquel pequeño cuarto, aunque se esperaba que el mayor se levantase una media hora antes para tomar su ducha y prepararse antes de que tuviese que levantas a sus niños, pero este sábado era diferente, el pelinegro no sintió que sus niños se levantaran en la madrugada en busca de su compañía y eso de alguna forma le preocupo, pero así era la vida, sus niños estaban creciendo, dentro de no mucho tendrían 10 años y eso lo acercaba más a la complicada etapa de la pubertad cuando tendría que lidiar con dos chicos a la vez y sentía que sería difícil.

Las manecillas del reloj indicaban que faltaban veinte minutos para las 5:00 de la mañana, y un par de niños que debían estar durmiendo ya estaban levantados sacando sus respectivas cosas de aseo para llenar sus baldecitos, su padre yacía dormido en el colchón cercano a la cama, usualmente dormía profundamente solo un par de horas y era ese momento en el cual el otro estaba complemente desconectado.

- ¿En serio Alex? –Murmuro adormilada la niña quien aun en pijama y con los rizos revueltos se tallaba uno de sus ojos- papá dijo que si nos levantábamos a las seis tendríamos todo a tiempo para ir…

- pero no íbamos a ir con ellos Lizzy y aún hay cosas que debemos preparar, por eso cuando papá se levante y valla a bañarse nosotros ya estaremos listos y podremos ayudarle a hacer la comida para el día de campo –dijo el niño de cabello castaño antes de acercarse para tomar la toalla de su hermana y doblársela- Lizzy si doblas tu toalla y la pones en el balde puedes tener tu otra mano libre –dijo antes de meter la toalla doblada en el balde- ¿ves? –Pregunto y la niña solo bostezo asintiendo- además tu eres la que dice que si llegamos temprano tendremos mejor lugar ¿acaso no quieres encontrar el mejor lugar de todos para estar con ellos?

- humju –asintió la niña antes de volver a bostezar para tomar su balde y bajar la mano de sus ojos- ¿No crees que él se parece a mamá Alex? –Pregunto la niña mientras veía a su hermano tomar su propio balde y comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta-

- Si mamá hubiera tenido un hermano …si, tal vez –dijo el niño abriendo la puerta con cuidado, dejando salir a su hermana para después salir él y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta- pero si, bueno tiene los ojos como mamá y también su cabello es del mismo color, pero …no sé, él se ve más…no se -movió los hombros mientras caminaban- pero me agrada parece buena persona, sería bueno si él y papá terminan juntos como queríamos –dijo y la niña asintió antes de apretar la mano de su hermano con la suya-

- Alex ¿crees que tengamos abuelos y tíos y primos y todo? –pregunto la niña quien prácticamente dejaba que su hermano le guiase por el pasillo- ya sabes, porque la mami de mamá murió hace mucho, mucho y el papi de mamá era un señor muy malo y feo…-murmuro- es feo estar solos nosotros tres…me gustaría tener muchos tíos y tías y primos y primas y abuelos –dijo con suavidad- no como la tía Gi…tal vez como Jenny, que quieran a papá y a nosotros –murmuro quedito-

- una vez papá dijo que teníamos abuelos, deben ser sus papás –dijo de buena gana el niño tratando de animar a su hermana- además si es papá y el señor Hummel se juntan y se casan entones tendremos dos abuelos más y un tío –dijo antes de detenerse- ya sabes, el grandote, Finn Hudson –dijo y se encargó de quitar unos rizos de la cara de su hermana- ya llegamos a tu baño Lizzy, así que hazlo rápido, vendré por ti en cuanto termine –dijo y la niña asintió antes de bostezar y sonreírle-

- Alex, Alex ¿crees que le agrademos a la familia del señor Hummel? –pregunto la niña, antes de ver como su hermano asentía y le palmeaba la cabeza, como si fuese varios años más grande que él- no tardare, nada, nada, nadita –dijo de buena gana, entonces el volvió a sonreírle y sin más vio cómo su hermano corría por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, para ir al baño de hombres en la otra planta-

Mientras tanto en otro lado del pueblo un castaño de ojos azules, salía vestido del baño, dejando escapar un poco del vapor que se había encerrado ahí por la ducha caliente, solo le restaba peinarse y estaría listo.

Se movió cuidando de no pisar a su hermano, quien dormía plácidamente y a pierna suelta en su saco de dormir, los ronquidos de Puck aún estaban por toda la habitación haciendo sintonía con los más suaves de Sam y los sonidos que aún no podía descifrar de su hermanastro.

Respiro hondo y tomo su celular, era aun de madrugada, pero definitivamente quería estar listo a tiempo y tal vez ir a comprar un par de cosas en cuanto dieran las seis, no había empacado nada para un día de campo con niños, pero al menos había colocado una muda de ropa más deportiva, definitivamente no quería desentonar tanto en el parque.

Estaba seguro que su padre y Carole estarían durmiendo, pero tenía un horrible cargo de conciencia y la noche anterior habían llegado y se había metido a la cama sin más, no se había conectado para comunicarle a su familia que estaban bien, que no tenían que preocuparse, pero aun cuando se hubiera conectado sabía que su padre ya estaría dormido y sinceramente con tantas cosas que habían sucedido no podría dejar algo claro y quería ser honesto con su padre, aun cuando sabía que este se molestaría al saber que la razón por la cual él y los demás habían decidido viajar a Pennsylvania, era algo más que una salida recreativa.

Había muchas cosas, muchas y quería ser sincero, quería decirle todo a su papá aun cuando él mismo no sabía todo, pero lo sabría, pronto sabría aquello que Blaine estaba ocultando y se irían, si se iría de ese lugar, Blaine volvería con su familia, con ellos.

Se armó de valor y después de respirar profundamente decidió lo que podía mandarle a su padre, así que se conectó a internet por medio de su teléfono celular, agradeciendo que el hotel tuviese esa facilidad ya instalada para los clientes y después se conectó a su correo electrónico para comenzar a escribir, sabía que más tarde su padre iba a querer saberlo todo y esperaba sinceramente tener toda la información necesaria, con algo de suerte y la gran noticia opacaba el hecho de que le habían mentido, ligeramente.

"Hola Papá

Te escribo desde Pennsylvania, llegamos el día de ayer por la tarde, ningún problema en el camino, no te preocupes Puck es más confiable manejando de lo que había imaginado, es un pueblo pequeño pero tiene lo necesario.

Aunque la razón de este correo no es ese, antes que nada quiero dejar claro que estamos bien, y ahora aunque sé que vas a molestarte te lo diré, la razón real por la que estamos aquí es ya que hace 5 años inicie a recibir un paquete de alguien que no conocía, nunca te lo dije para no alarmarte, siempre creí que era algún tipo de error, pero resulta que no, definitivamente no lo era, el punto es que los muchachos y yo decidimos buscar a esta persona y es así como llegamos a este pueblo…papá…era Blaine.

No le digas a nadie a aparte de Carol por favor, estamos seguros de que es él por si estas dudando, pero por alguna razón no puede marcharse de aquí, él día de hoy iremos con él y sus niños a un día de campo y nos explicara muchas cosas, y si papá leíste bien, Blaine y sus niños, eso es algo que también nos explicara, pero antes de cualquier cosa debo decírtelo, no me importa, sé que los niños son cosas importantes, pero no me importa papá, son adorables, inteligentes y llenos de tanta dulzura que es imposible no enamorarse de ellos.

Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste papá que el amor verdadero lo perdona todo, se olvida del orgullo y busca la forma de seguir viviendo, sé que amaste a mamá con todas tus fuerzas y que ahora Carol lo es todo para ti, pero sabes papá…para mí no hay nadie más, lo supe siempre, Blaine lo era todo para mí, mi orgullo no me permitió perdonarlo y entenderlo cuando más lo necesito, pero ahora ya no soy el mismo niño engreído papá, ahora luchare por ganármelo otra vez, y ganarme también a su hijos...

Lo quiero escribir para cuando me moleste mucho con él, porque sé que me molestare, y necesito que me lo recuerdes, me recuerdes lo mucho que he meditado, lo que he sufrido con su ausencia y lo que en verdad deseo estar con él una vez más, aun cuando el Blaine que conocí cambio, no importa, lo conoceré una vez más y estoy seguro papá que me volveré aún más loco por él de lo que ya estaba en la escuela.

Hoy me conectare en cuanto lleguemos del parque, aunque creo que eso será ya entrada la noche, si gustas podemos hablar entonces y tendré ya las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que ahora tienes.

Solo recuerda, que estamos bien, yo estoy bien.

Te amo papá"

Había sido tardado escribir todo eso desde su teléfono celular, no tenía la rapidez que tenía los adolescentes de ese tiempo y es que eran maquinas, él nunca pudo ser tan terriblemente rápido, pero había terminado justo cuando los hombres en sus camas comenzaban a dar señales de vida, le dio enviar y después de que recibió que su correo había sido enviado se movió para arreglar su cabello, en cuanto otro de los chicos estuviese listo lo arrastraría a la tienda más cercana para comprar un par de cosas, tal vez algunas frutas y bebidas, no estaba seguro si Blaine llevaría algo en específico así que optaría por cosas sencillas y naturales, después de todo los niños necesitaban cosas orgánicas en lugar de cosas envasadas, era mejor, si definitivamente era mejor.

El tiempo avanzo y cada quien hizo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando faltaban un par de minutos para reunirse Blaine estaba sentado ya en una banca con sus dos niños una gran mochila y una canasta enorme de nombre con una manta encima, el frio aún se sentía en el ambiente, agradecía haber llegado temprano pero aún estaba molesto, sus hijos le habían dado el susto más grande del mundo cuando al abrir sus ojos encontró la cama vacía.

- papá…-murmuro la niña quien llevaba dos trenzas que descansaban sobre sus hombros y llegaban a la altura de su pecho- ¿ya no nos quieres? –pregunto mientras le miraba con sus ojos azules cristalinos-

No dijo nada, Blaine solo respiro profundamente y palmeo el gorro de color amarillo con blanco que había escogido para ese día, Elizabeth llevaba un abrigo de color mostaza y bajo este llevaba una blusa color blanca con unas margaritas bordadas del lado derecho, la cual llegaba debajo de sus caderas, unas mallas color crema y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con unos grillitos verde pasto en los laterales, sus guantes eran blancos con motitas crema y su bufanda era de color verde pasto.

- papá está molesto –dijo el niño de cabello castaño que estaba aún lado de su hermana y sostenía un balón de futbol americano color café – no es que no nos quiera, solo sigue molesto –murmuro queriendo verse más maduro de lo que era, aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo, su padre no solía molestarse tanto con ellos, y el día anterior ya los había castigado sin ver sus programas favoritos por haberse movido de su lugar a la salida del colegio-

El pelinegro miro de reojo hasta donde estaba su niño sin más sonrió suavemente, sabía que su hijo estaba creciendo demasiado rápido y sabía que no habían querido asustarlo, pero aun así no podía olvidar como su corazón se había detenido al no encontrar a sus hijos esa mañana, había tomado una chaqueta y al abrir la puerta para ir a buscarlos con las ideas más horribles en su cabeza, se había encontrado con ellos dos regresando tranquilamente por el pasillo, bañados y vestidos.

Alexander llevaba un gorro color azul marino, unos pantalones deportivos en el mismo color, una chamarra igual con ribetes azul cielo en los costados de las mangas y abajo una camisa color blanca con un tiburón mostrando sus dientes dispuesto a atrapar a quien sea, uno tenis blancos con negro, una bufanda azul con negro y unos guantes negros.

Blaine por su parte había terminado con unos pantalones deportivos negros, mas entallados de los que usaba para pelear pero muy cómodos, al menos para él, una chamarra negra a juego que llegaba un poco debajo de sus caderas, abajo una camisa de color blanca de manga corta, unos converse negro con blanco , un gorro blanco que tapaba parte de sus chinos negros pero que aún dejaba varios asomándose, unos guantes sin dedos en color negro y su barba de un par de días seguía ahí, había pensado en rasurarla pero su ducha había sido demasiado rápida, no quería dejar más tiempo solos a sus hijos, mucho menos después de haberlos reprendido como lo había hecho cuando los metió de la mano a la habitación y les ordeno que no volvieran nunca a salir sin su permiso.

- papá –dijo la niña mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su padre, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar la atención total de este y de paso hacer que ya no estuviese molesta con él- en serio, en serio ya no lo vamos a hacer nunca jamás en la vida –murmuro la niña abrazándose al antebrazo de su padre- nunca, siempre, siempre estaremos cerca y te pediré permiso para todo, siempre, siempre –dijo y Blaine estaba derritiéndose por dentro, le mataba que su niña estuviese así pero sabía que tampoco le hacía mucho bien en consentirla tanto después de haberse portado mal, ya dos veces seguidas su pequeña Lizzy se había expuesto demasiado- palaaaaaaaaaabra papá

- llegaron –fue la voz del niño lo que hizo que tanto su padre como su hermana movieran sus ojos al frente – woooooow se ven todos tan geniales –murmuro el niño y apretó más los dedos sobre su balón, estaba seguro de que podría lograr jugar bastante ese día y eso aun cuando no quería demostrarlo lo ilusionaba de una formaba que lograba que sus ojos amielados brillasen con intensidad-

Aun con toda la emoción, ninguno de los niños se movió, tenían reglas muy claras y no querían enfadar más a su padre, no ese día, pero ambos querían correr a recibir a las personas que habían llegado y que incluso lograban poner nervioso a su padre.

- hola –dijo Finn de buena gana quien llevaba una maleta de gimnasio al hombro, al no prevenir que harían algo como ir a un parque llevaba unos jeans azules, tenis, una camisa amarilla y su chaqueta para el frio más una bufanda negra-

- ¡¿listos?! –Pregunto Sam quien más previsor había llevado unos pantalones deportivos sueltos en color azul su ribete gris a los lados, una chamarra a juego y abajo una camisa de algodón color gris, un gorro gris-

Los niños asintieron más siguieron sin moverse, Blaine sabía que aquello estaba poniendo al borde a sus niños, sobre todo a Lizzy quien se apretaba más a su brazo y mantenía sus ojos fijos en el grupo que estaba frente a ellos.

- Heeeeey ¿Qué le pasa a los enanos? –pregunto Puck con una ceja levantada antes de acercarse a los niños y sonreírles, Puck había decidido ser sencillo, unos jeans negros, tenis negros, camisa de color verde militar y una chaqueta deslavada que le cuidaba bien del frio- ¿no están emocionados? –pregunto con un una sonrisa cómplice que logro que ambos niños volviera a asentir- ¿Siempre son así de callados o que tienen? – pregunto levantando la vista hacia el pelinegro quien solo suspiro antes de dejar un beso en el gorro de su niña-

- papá está molesto –dijo Alex antes de rascarse la mejilla- esta mañana salimos del cuarto muchísimo antes de la hora y no, nos encontró –explico con cautela- no queríamos molestarlo, solo queríamos estar listos temprano –dijo y Puck frunció el ceño antes de levantarse, mas no se atrevió a decir nada, él era padre también y cuidaba a Beth cada que se lo permitían, definitivamente no podía evitar ser súper sobre protector con su hija, así que entendía un poco el punto del pelinegro-

- Lizzy, cariño –dijo Kurt acercándose a la niña quien miro a su papá para obtener su aprobación y después lanzarse a abrazar al castaño- linda, tranquila –murmuro antes de levantarse con la niña en brazos mirando ligeramente molesto al pelinegro quien solo rodo los ojos por los mimos que estaba obteniendo su hija cuando debía seguir pensando en sus actos- anda… ¿estas lista? –pregunto y la niña asintió sin poder despegarse del castaño quien llevaba unos pantalones deportivos en color rojo, entubados, unos converse negros con las suela blanca, una camisa color plomo de maga larga, un saco rompe vientos color negro, una bufanda vaporosa roja y unos guantes a juego- dejamos algunas cosas en la camioneta de Puck –dijo el castaño, solo Finn bajo la mochila por si querían guardar algo –dijo y movió sus ojos al balón del pequeño Alex- ¿cariño no quieres que guarden su balón? –pregunto suavemente-

- no, muchas gracias señor Hummel –dijo el niño de cabello castaño antes de que su padre se levantara del banco para entonces hacer lo mismo-

- ok, entonces podemos irnos –dijo Kurt y miro a Puck quien ya se levantaba para mostrar sus llaves, vamos, la camioneta esta estacionada por aquel lado –dijo y señalo con un movimiento de su rostro hacia donde, sus brazos seguían ocupados sostenido a la pequeña, mientras que el niño se movía cerca de Puck y de Finn, entonces escucho bostezar a Lizzy- ¿linda estas bien? –murmuro cerca de su oído ante lo cual la niña solo asintió y se pegó más al cálido cuerpo del castaño-

-solo tiene sueño –dijo Blaine acercándose a su lado, cargando su mochila en uno de sus hombros y el canasto en su otra mano- es muy mala despertándose temprano, sobre todo si lo hace antes de lo indicado –dijo y Kurt solo le miro de mala gana, como reprendiéndolo por seguir repitiéndole a la pequeña que había hecho algo incorrecto-

- creo que entendieron Blaine, muchas gracias –dijo el castaño entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos antes de notar a detalle las cosas que llevaba el pelinegro-…¿no quieres ayuda con eso? –pregunto más suavemente antes de ver como el otro negaba cargando la canasta y la mochila- bien, entonces vamos…

Fue así como caminaron rumbo a la camioneta de Puckerman a unas cuadras del lugar, acomodaron las cosas en la parte de carga, para después seguir la dirección de Kurt sobre como irían acomodados en el interior, obviamente de la mejor forma posible para que todos fueran lo mas cómodos.

Al volante iba Puck, quien seguía insistiendo que al ser su camioneta, se ponía su música y lo manejaba él, aun lado , en el asiento del copiloto iba Finn y entre ellos se acomodó el lugar de un pequeño asiento donde Alex fue acomodado, el cual por cierto agradeció con una enorme sonrisa el ir al frente observando todo, con su cinturón debidamente acomodado claro este; en la parte de atrás iba Sam en una de las ventanillas, en medio Blaine y del otro lado Kurt, quien decidió que no soltaría a la pequeña Lizzy y esta se acurruco inmediatamente contra el castaño para caer dormida tan pronto como la camioneta se movió.

El resto del camino surgió tranquilo, Blaine miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su pequeña, quien había encontrado en Kurt un sitio tibio y cómodo, Alex aun siendo un chico callado por naturaleza, al menos mas que su hermana, se encargó de soltar de cuando en cuando preguntas al aire, sobre deportes, sobre película viejas y todos participaban, todos excepto Blaine que prefería ir callado observando lo que estaba sucediendo, entendiendo que sus hijos se estaban adaptando demasiado fácil a ese grupo de personas que lo habían sido todo para él en su pasado y tuvo miedo, miedo porque sabía que no podía irse, porque el dinero que tenía no bastaba para pagar la tarifa de su salida, rentar una casa o un departamento en otro lado sin hacer pasar incomodidades a sus hijos o hacerles perder clases y Blaine quería lo mejor para ellos, en verdad quería sacarlos de ese lugar donde habían nacido y crecido, ese sitio que aun que tenía buenas personas tenía varias que contaminarían sus espíritus.

No dijo nada, hubo un punto en el que solo cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho dormitando ligeramente o más bien simulando que dormía, él camino duro un poco más de una hora, Alex sabía llegar, solía ir despierto todo el camino y había memorizado el mas mínimo detalle para dar las indicaciones a Puck y a Finn.

Cuando al fin de todo llegaron y el motor se detuvo abrió sus ojos, ayudo al bajar las cosas y les guio entonces a la entrada, sin poder evitar oír como Puck y Sam socializaban cada vez más con Alex, preguntándole sobre lo que hacía en el colegio, escucho como su hijo les hablaba de sus materias preferidas y de las que no entendía, de los castigos de su maestra y de cómo había logrado la mejor nota en ciencias ese mismo año, por otro lado Kurt había despertado a Lizzy ya de la mano la animaba a caminar mientras esta aun adormilada musitaba cosas sobre el parque, las hojas, los insectos y las flores que había en primavera.

Blaine llego a la taquilla pago la admisión y pese a que Finn intento pagar el suyo le dijo que era su forma de agradecer que sus hijos estuvieran tan cómodos y animados ese día, ni Puck, ni Sam , ni Kurt pudieron convencerlo de lo contrario y los niños ayudaron mucho a distraerlos de sus intentos de pagar mas tarde.

Alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana estaban instalándose bajo un gran árbol que tenía apenas unas cuantas hojas de color amarillo y bailaban suavemente por la brisa fría de la mañana, no muy lejos estaba un gran espacio para jugar lo que quisieran, además de que del otro lado estaba el área infantil con columpios, resbaladillas, escaleras, torres de acero para trepar , sube y bajas y varias cosas mas, una mesa de madera bastante grande era ahora ocupada para sacar las cosas y los niños no dudaron en salir corriendo al área de juegos para ser los primero en subirse a todos, una vieja manía que hacía que el despertarse temprano valiera la pena para ellos, ser los primeros.

- Mucha energía –dijo Sam mientras sacaba la manta de la canasta que Blaine llevaba y ayudaba a acomodarla sobre el césped, por que Lizzy había dicho que era el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta, si "alguien", léase ella, tenía sueño y quería tomar una- ¿siempre llegan a esta hora?-pregunto mirando al pelinegro quien sacaba de la canasta un par de contenedores de plástico en color verde limón-

- A Lizzy le gusta decir que fue la primera en subirse a todo –dijo de buena gana, pero con un suave toque de tristeza en sus ojos- no tienen muchos privilegios y no puedo decirles que no cuando quieren algo que puedo lograr –dijo y eso logro que el resto que estaban terminando de ayudar le miraran seriamente-

- Hombre…-dijo Puck antes de acercarse al pelinegro y hacer que se sentara- creo que ahora es el momento de hablar –dijo y miro de reojo al resto para que se sentaran- no preguntamos nada en el auto porque…bueno, por los niños, pero ahora que parecen estar entretenidos puedes hablar –dijo y tomo asiento aun lado de él-

Kurt termino sentado frente al pelinegro y a su lado Finn, quien terminaba frente a Puck, Sam finalmente había decidido tomar el otro flanco de Blaine y después de sacar de una hielera 4 latas de cerveza y uno de una bebida enlatada que sabe que contenía pero que Kurt tomaba como licor ligero, dio unas palmadas al hombro del pelinegro quien solo respiro hondo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...-murmuro Finn mas antes de que Blaine contestara negó rotundamente y abrió su lata de cerveza- olvídalo, eso puede esperar, la cosa aquí Blaine es…¿tus hijos? –murmuro y una patada debajo de la mesa por parte de Kurt le hizo entender que nuevamente no había tenido tanto tacto como hubiese deseado- no me mal entiendas, son… asombrosos, pero… pero se supone que eres gay, hombre

- Que sea gay no hace que deje de …ser fértil Finn –murmuro el castaño quien aunque no quería oir , entendía si por alguna razón del destino, él había terminado procreando esos niños con alguna chica, aunque rogaba porque esa etapa de confusión bisexual hubiese terminado con el beso que había tenido con Rachel hace varios años atrás-

-…son mis hijos…-murmuro el pelinegro cerrando los ojos- pero no de la forma en que todos creen –murmuro y entonces abrió sus ojos para ver a Kurt frente a él- su madre me encontró prácticamente muerto a orillas de las carretera y fue ella quien logro que curasen mis heridas …ella era una buena chica y yo definitivamente no recordaba la mayor parte de mis cosas, supe que mi nombre era mi nombre solo porque llevaba conmigo una identificación escolar –murmuro y noto al mirar alrededor como las preguntas se iban formando en los presentes-…realmente es una larga historia …

- no te preocupes tenemos todo el día –dijo Finn logrando que Puck asintiera antes de tomar un trago a su cerveza, Sam volvía a palmear su espalda y Kurt sintió la terrible necesidad de alcanzar la mano del pelinegro y tomarla , sin embargo solo le sonrió con suavidad y con un movimiento de su cabeza le animo a seguir-

Blaine supo, que después de muchos años de ocultar quien era en realidad, de soltar solo algunos datos de su vida a pocas personas, ese día podría decirlo todo, no estaba seguro de poder resumirlo bien, pero al menos ese día tal vez podría ser un poco mas el mismo de lo que era todos los días frente a los demás, porque tal vez en esos casi diez años los únicos que le conocían mejor eran sus hijos.


	14. Recuerdos y Sombras

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, pero aun así me impulsan para actualizar y mejorar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 12 "Recuerdos y Sombras"

Alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana estaban instalándose bajo un gran árbol que tenía apenas unas cuantas hojas de color amarillo y bailaban suavemente por la brisa fría de la mañana, no muy lejos estaba un gran espacio para jugar lo que quisieran, además de que del otro lado estaba el área infantil con columpios, resbaladillas, escaleras, torres de acero para trepar , sube y bajas y varias cosas más, una mesa de madera bastante grande era ahora ocupada para sacar las cosas y los niños no dudaron en salir corriendo al área de juegos para ser los primero en subirse a todos, una vieja manía que hacía que el despertarse temprano valiera la pena para ellos, ser los primeros.

- Mucha energía –dijo Sam mientras sacaba la manta de la canasta que Blaine llevaba y ayudaba a acomodarla sobre el césped, por que Lizzy había dicho que era el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta, si "alguien", léase ella, tenía sueño y quería tomar una- ¿siempre llegan a esta hora?-pregunto mirando al pelinegro quien sacaba de la canasta un par de contenedores de plástico en color verde limón-

- A Lizzy le gusta decir que fue la primera en subirse a todo –dijo de buena gana, pero con un suave toque de tristeza en sus ojos- no tienen muchos privilegios y no puedo decirles que no cuando quieren algo que puedo lograr –dijo y eso logro que el resto que estaban terminando de ayudar le miraran seriamente-

- Hombre…-dijo Puck antes de acercarse al pelinegro y hacer que se sentara- creo que ahora es el momento de hablar –dijo y miro de reojo al resto para que se sentaran- no preguntamos nada en el auto porque…bueno, por los niños, pero ahora que parecen estar entretenidos puedes hablar –dijo y tomo asiento aun lado de él-

Kurt termino sentado frente al pelinegro y a su lado Finn, quien terminaba frente a Puck, Sam finalmente había decidido tomar el otro flanco de Blaine y después de sacar de una hielera 4 latas de cerveza y uno de una bebida enlatada que sabe que contenía pero que Kurt tomaba como licor ligero, dio unas palmadas al hombro del pelinegro quien solo respiro hondo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...-murmuro Finn mas antes de que Blaine contestara negó rotundamente y abrió su lata de cerveza- olvídalo, eso puede esperar, la cosa aquí Blaine es…¿tus hijos? –murmuro y una patada debajo de la mesa por parte de Kurt le hizo entender que nuevamente no había tenido tanto tacto como hubiese deseado- no me mal entiendas, son… asombrosos, pero… pero se supone que eres gay, hombre

- Que sea gay no hace que deje de …ser fértil Finn –murmuro el castaño quien aunque no quería oír , entendía si por alguna razón del destino, él había terminado procreando esos niños con alguna chica, aunque rogaba porque esa etapa de confusión bisexual hubiese terminado con el beso que había tenido con Rachel hace varios años atrás-

-…son mis hijos…-murmuro el pelinegro cerrando los ojos- pero no de la forma en que todos creen –murmuro y entonces abrió sus ojos para ver a Kurt frente a él- su madre me encontró prácticamente muerto a orillas de las carretera y fue ella quien logro que curasen mis heridas …ella era una buena chica y yo definitivamente no recordaba la mayor parte de mis cosas, supe que mi nombre era mi nombre solo porque llevaba conmigo una identificación escolar –murmuro y noto al mirar alrededor como las preguntas se iban formando en los presentes-…realmente es una larga historia …

- no te preocupes tenemos todo el día –dijo Finn logrando que Puck asintiera antes de tomar un trago a su cerveza, Sam volvía a palmear su espalda y Kurt sintió la terrible necesidad de alcanzar la mano del pelinegro y tomarla , sin embargo solo le sonrió con suavidad y con un movimiento de su cabeza le animo a seguir-

Blaine supo, que después de muchos años de ocultar quien era en realidad, de soltar solo algunos datos de su vida a pocas personas, ese día podría decirlo todo, no estaba seguro de poder resumirlo bien, pero al menos ese día tal vez podría ser un poco más el mismo de lo que era todos los días frente a los demás, porque tal vez en esos casi diez años los únicos que le conocían mejor eran sus hijos.

- Johanna –murmuro- su nombre era Johanna –murmuro el pelinegro tomando su lata de cerveza entre ambas manos pero sin llegar a abrirla, solo la sostuvo y bajo su mirada a ella- como les dije, no recordaba gran cosa de mí, y me hacían muchas preguntas, preguntas que no podía contestar, creo que incluso se creyó que era miembro de alguna pequeña mafia por el estado en el que me encontraron –torció los labios antes de cerrar sus ojos- pero saben…en algún punto sabía solo dos cosas, la primera era que definitivamente era gay , la segunda era que se lo había dicho a mi padre y que no le había gustado del todo, entonces de pronto…todo fluyo tan rápido…se me explico que ser homosexual era una de las cosas más normales por las cuales alguien podría ser batido a golpes, yo no entendía cómo podía ser aquello una realidad pero por los rostros a mi alrededor dude…y termine creyendo que mi propio padre me había masacrado casi hasta la muerte y me había corrido de la casa…-negó y abrió sus ojos para levantar el rostro y ver a su alrededor, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho se volvía densa y pesada- no…más bien que se me había tirado a la carretera, lo más lejos de ellos para no volver nunca…no saben…cuanto me dolió aceptar eso, pero todo apuntaba a que así había sido; mis escasos recuerdos, mi lamentable estado…-movió sus ojos ambarinos al rostro de Finn y después al de Puck aun lado suyo- no recordaba nada y se me estaba ofreciendo empezar de cero y yo…tome esa oferta…-entonces volvió sus ojos a su lata de cerveza- me explicaron que ahí solo se podía trabajar como luchador, si eras hombre, se tenía que hacer una entrevista que consistía en pelear con uno de cada uno de los rubros; box, lucha libre y pelea sin reglas, y yo lo hice unos días después de que desperté, al parecer de cuando me encontraron a cuando volví en mí mismo, pasaron un par de días y otros más para recuperarme y hacer mi propia audición…-suspiro – pero claro si quería estar ahí, debía hacer una cosa mucho más importante –levanto el rostro y miro directamente a los ojos azules de Kurt, porque sabía lo orgulloso que era, lo mucho que anteriormente le había respetado por defender su propia preferencia sexual, su derecho a amar a quien quisiera y sabía que lo siguiente podría ponerlo peor que un cobarde-…debía negar quien era, totalmente, yo volvía a renacer bajo el nombre de Tigre, nadie, fuera de nuestro médico, de Johanna y de Giselle, una peleadora amiga de Jo, podía descubrir quién era yo y lo que era, entonces Jo se ofreció a divulgar que los bebes que estaba esperando eran míos, que nos habíamos conocido un día y que yo sin vacilar me había acostado con ella en algún motel barato del pueblo, que era un tipo de peleador independiente y que casualmente había aparecido un día medio muerto, para después pedir trabajo donde ella laboraba…-se mordió el labio y vio como Kurt se tensaba- se corrió el rumor tan rápido que me asombre, al nacer los niños fue…-sus ojos viajaron a Puck- ¿eres padre verdad?...-murmuro y el del mohicano asintió- Kurt me lo dijo… y…bueno ¿lo recuerdas?...¿aquella primera vez que viste a tu hija?-murmuro con suavidad-

-…como si fuera ayer –dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros y aunque lo pensó evito ser el bastardo que podía ser al puntualizar la diferencia entre ser el padre real y ser un padre adoptivo, porque realmente había visto como el deseo de esperar algo, la sensación de sostener una pequeña vida que depende de ti, te cambia, te doblega y te fortalece- Beth fue perfecta, la bebe más perfecta de ese lugar

- si… así es…y yo lo sentí, cuando me permitieron pasar a ver a los niños fue lo más perfecto…lo más hermoso del mundo, pero a la vez…tuve miedo –murmuro el pelinegro antes de mover una mano a los rizos de su nuca para espolvorearlos- no podía ser solo el padre de nombre, cuando me permitieron cargar a Lizzy y a Alex lo supe, yo velaría por ellos, los cuidaría como míos y nada los dañaría, me sentí tan pequeño y a la vez tan poderoso que dejé pasar detalles como mi pasado, mi familia, mis amigos, mis deseos personales, nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba, ni era más importante que aquellas dos vidas que sostenía entre mis brazos…

- entonces ¿ya recordabas algo más para cuando nacieron? –Pregunto Sam mirándole de reojo antes de mover sobre la mesa de madera, alcanzando una de las manzanas que Kurt ese día había salido temprano a comprar-

- no, cuando ellos nacieron no sabía nada, ya que no paso mucho tiempo, Lizzy estaba en sus últimas semanas del embarazo cuando nos encontramos –contesto el pelinegro y viajo sus ojos a los de su amigo rubio de antaño- entonces asumí el papel totalmente y cambiaron a Johanna al piso de los hombres, a una recamara conmigo –dijo volvió sus ojos al otro lado de la mesa- no había dudas, todo el mundo lo decía, los niños eran la combinación de ambos, Lizzy tenía los ojos azules de Jo y de mí se suponía que había sacado los rizos negros, mientras que Alex tenía el lacio cabello castaño de Jo pero el color de mis ojos –dijo con suavidad- sin embargo un año después alguien más se enteró de mi secreto…

-FLASH BACK-

La tarde había caído en el gran del edificio, la zona de entretenimiento estaba inusualmente vacía ya que algunos jugaban , otros simplemente disfrutaban de como el frio se iba alejando para dar paso a los brotes verdes y los rayos más cálidos del sol en el exterior, una mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada en el sillón cercano a la televisión, cargando a una pequeña niña mientras le alimentaba, a su lado un joven de rulos negros se encargaba acomodar al pequeño niño que dormía dentro de un pequeño y viejo corralito para bebes con algunos juguetes en el interior.

- Tigre –dijo la joven castaña cuando la niña termino dormida, después de acabarse su botella de leche - es tu turno –dijo y sin más le paso con cuidado a la niña dormida en sus mantas- ahora iré a dormir un poco al cuarto, estoy cansada de oírlos llorar en la madrugada –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa casi culpable- tu sabes… llego cansada por el trabajo, no puedo dormirlos y tu aunque lo logras, tardas mucho …me canso tigre, me canso mucho

Y sin más el pelinegro asintió, tomando a la pequeña para acomodarla dentro del corralito aun lado de su hermano, mientras la joven Johanna se levantaba para subir a la habitación, esperando dormir un podo.

- muy bien Alex, Lizzy ahora papá va a quedarse aquí y cuando despierten vamos a jugar por toda la sala –murmuro el pelinegro suavemente mientras acomodaba algunas almohadas al lado de los niños, como le habían indicado otras chicas que habían tenido hijos- mamá está cansada así que ya mas tarde nos acompañara a comer

-…awww mira nada mas –se escuchó atrás de él una voz familiar femenina y al mirar de reojo pudo encontrar a una rubia que llevaba sus rizos recogidos en una casual coletta de caballo- Tigre, cariño, estos son los bebes más dulces de todo este asqueroso lugar –dijo con una gran sonrisa y el pelinegro lo tomo como el mejor cumplido de todos, ya que él mismo lo creía-

- Gracias señorita Jennifer –murmuro con aire sereno, lejano pero respetuoso el pelinegro a la mujer quien como él estaba hincada para ver mejor a los niños desde el corralito- sé lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr que mis niños se registraran con mi apellido …-murmuro con aire culpable- porque perdí mis papeles…ya sabe, hace mucho que viajo que realmente no creí importante tener alguna identificación conmigo y regresar a mi casa no es una opción –dijo con el aire usual que le daba a esa historia, se había acostumbrado a mentir en ese año, a decir tantas veces que su familia era pobre, que se había escapado por ser un chico rebelde y que lo poco que tenía se lo habían robado la noche que Jo lo reencontró en el camino-

- no te preocupes cariño, es mi trabajo –dijo la rubia y guardo silencio un momento antes de volver a verle y pasar una mano por sus rizos, esos que el otro había empezado a dejar crecer- no podía hacer menos por alguien que realmente se encarga de estos niños…aun sin ser suyos –murmuro y entonces el pelinegro se levantó del suelo, como si el piso le quemara las rodillas-…shhh no hagas ruido –dijo ella antes de levantarse y moverse hacia el sillón, palmeado aun lado suyo para que el otro se sentara- cariño conocí al padre de esos niños, fue cliente mío también y bueno…me conto que Jo le había dicho que había salido embarazada…pobre niña, pensé –dijo con suavidad- ese hombre es y será siempre un completo bastardo de mierda –sonrió con ligereza-

-…yo…-el aire se le había ido de los pulmones, si alguien se daba cuenta, su lugar en La Casona estaba en peligro, Arthur no permitiría que se divulgara que uno de los peleadores era gay, mucho menos James que era tan homofóbico que no podía estar cerca suyo sin oír un par de cosas denigrantes al respecto-¿Qué…qué quiere? –murmuro esperando algún chantaje y dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, porque no era solo el que lo corrieran, era el que estaría lejos de los niños y de Jo, los tres lo necesitaban, Jo no podía sola, se desesperaba rápido, se cansaba mucho y los niños necesitaban tanto cariño, tanta atención y tanta protección-

- quiero ser tu aliada –dijo con suavidad la rubia- tu hermana mayor –dijo y le guiño un ojo antes de usar sus manos para tomar sus mejillas y sonreírle- lo se cariño, lo veo en tus ojos… amas a esos niños y amas a la pequeña e inmadura Johanna con todo tu corazón …eres noble, Blaine Anderson –murmuro y el pelinegro bajo los ojos, ella sabía su nombre porque se había encargado de que su nombre figurase como padre en las actas de nacimiento de los mellizos- se lo difícil que es ocultar quien eres y fingir…-murmuro con aire suave antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en la frente del otro- sé lo que es ser gay en este maldito pueblo de mierda –murmuro y entonces el pelinegro abrió enormemente sus ojos, para alejarse de ella, más las palabras murieron por varios minutos en los que solo se escuchaban las cálidas y armoniosas respiraciones de los niños-

- ¿Cómo?... ¿usted? –pregunto el pelinegro ante lo cual ella solo asintió con suavidad, dejando que el otro procesara la información que le había revelado- pero…se supone que…por su trabajo…yo creía…-respiro hondo, no quería ser grosero, no deseaba ser machista tampoco, pero definitivamente el pelinegro no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que era su vida tomando en cuenta que era una de las prostitutas más caras del lugar- ¿Por qué sigue?...

- Nunca fui una chica inteligente, ni sobresaliente, yo misma quise curarme, ya sabes de "la enfermedad"…pero creo que no sirvio –sonrió antes de acercarse una vez al pelinegro-en fin, un día quise trabajar pero siendo mujer es un poco complicado, sobre todo si vives aquí, si no tienes estudios y si le sumamos que me ofrecieron mucho por este tipo de trabajo, te darás cuenta que no tengo otra opción, no me quejo, mis clientes son especiales, estoy en el punto en el que no solo me buscan por sexo, sino también para hablar y yo disfruto hablando con ellos, aconsejándolos para que no hagan idioteces y se reconcilien con sus esposas, con sus hijos, consigo mismos –dijo ella antes de acariciar nuevamente los rizos del otro- pronto sospecharan de tu virilidad, porque tienes solo una mujer, así que hablare con Jo y le diré que apoyare sus mentiras, una vez al mes cuando estés de descanso iras a pedir mis servicios y desordenaremos la habitación de pies a cabeza, estoy segura de que eres una fiera, todo un tigre cariño, así que nos divertiremos mintiéndole a los demás –dijo y volvió sus ojos a los niños- sé que Jo es una chiquilla aun en su cabeza, así que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, lo único que debes hacer por mí es…-volvió a verle- contarme todo lo que en verdad quieres y deja de decirme señorita, por favor cariño con mi trabajo, ser señorita sería toda una ofensa –dijo divertida- dime Jenny, solo Jenny que no soy tan vieja tampoco para que me hables de usted, por todos los cielos –dijo y acto seguido jalo una de sus mejillas- awww eres la cosa más bella de este mundo, será un placer decir que el tigre me coge en ocasiones, cuando se cansa de cogerse a su linda Johanna –dijo divertida antes de tomar cierta distancia y estirarse cómodamente sobre el sofá- además…con mis vínculos en los altos mandos de este pueblucho, créeme que la tienes asegurada, es mas no dudo en que unos años adelante pueda lograr que un chico inteligente como tu saque de este patético lugar a su querida mujercita y a sus hijos –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír muy ligeramente y asentir-

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

La anécdota del pelinegro termino y aunque quiso agregar algo más, porque había más, no pudo, todos estaban callados, parecían sorprendidos, intrigados, pero sobre todo tenían cara de no creer que todo aquello realmente hubiera pasado, sobre todo a alguien cercano a ellos, como si estuviese contando una vieja película dramática.

-…Jenny…-murmuro Kurt y miro de reojo al área de los juegos, donde podía oír el balanceo de los columpios- ella es quien me llevaba las galletas –dijo y el pelinegro asintió-… ¿Cuándo…recordaste? –pregunto con suavidad y el pelinegro solo sonrió ligeramente-

- Poco a poco…-confeso el pelinegro- lo primero que recordé fue que mis padres vivían y que tenía un hermano mayor…así fui recuperando cada uno de mis recuerdos y fortaleciendo los que tenía difusos, cuando los niños tenían tres años yo había recuperado la mayoría de ellos –dijo y miro a los demás – Ustedes, Dalton, mi anterior escuela, los abusos, las competencias, las risas, las canciones…y sobre todo…-volvió sus ojos al castaño- mis promesas-murmuro y quiso alcanzar la mano del otro, alcanzarla y besar sus blancos nudillos, su níveo dorso y disfrutar del cálido tacto de la yema de sus dedos, pero no lo hizo, por miedo al inminente rechazo- pero no podía irme…dejar a los niños, dejar a Johanna –negó y espero un poco de comprensión- después Jo… murió…-murmuro imposibilitado de dar más detalles de aquel trágico evento, aun se sentía demasiado culpable y no quería verse más vulnerable de lo que ya se veía- y con menos razón podía irme, los niños solo me tenían a mí y yo no podía, simplemente no podía llamar a casa y decirle a mis padres que me aceptaran de regreso con dos niños que sabía nunca aceptarían –murmuro bajo la mirada- muchas veces quise avisar que estaba vivo, pero la idea de que vinieran a buscarme y me alejaran finalmente de Lizzy y de Alex me carcomía por dentro…

- pero tenerlos ahí es… peligroso –dijo tajantemente Puckerman logrando que el pelinegro solo asintiera- ¿Por qué no te vas? Es más… ¿Por qué carajos no agarras a TUS hijos y te largas de ese lugar? –Pregunto lo que tal vez no se atrevían a preguntar los demás- ¿vas a decirme que algún hijo de puta te tiene amarrado ahí? Blaine pudiste llamar a cualquier del Glee club y explicar esto mismo –dijo antes de golpear la mesa - ¡Carajo con una puta llamada y yo mismo hubiera traído mi camioneta para recogerlos! Sé que has hecho todo por ellos, pero piénsalo, viven en un sitio donde hay hombres como el cabron ese tal hacha, martillo, tornillo, como sea y aparte un puto burdel, por más personas amables que hay ahí, por más aliados que pudieras tener, ¿imaginas el peligro? ¡Tienes una niña cabron!

- Lo sé, lo sé, todo eso lo sé Puckerman –dijo molesto el pelinegro y su cuerpo se tensó, sobre todo al recordar las palabras del Martillo, aquellas que eran una amenaza para lo que se podía venir con el crecimiento de su pequeña- pero tengo que pagar una indemnización al lugar, son las reglas y aun cuando hay tanta violencia y tantos vicios, ha sido un sitio caliente para mis hijos, me ha permitido darles cosas que tal vez yo solo y sin trabajo no hubiera podido, no tenía papeles de nada, y me negaba a poner en riesgo a los niños, a hacerlos pasar hambre o frio –apretó sus puños- las reglas dicen que debo de pagar cierta cantidad con respecto a lo que gano normalmente y no puedo juntarlo si tengo que darle a mis hijos lo que necesitan, sin echar mano de los ahorros que he ido guardando para comprar al menos un departamento decente lo más lejos posible de aquí –dijo volvió sus ojos a Puck, porque era él quien le había preguntado- no puedo tampoco sacar a los niños a mitad del curso escolar y no puedo correr con tanto gasto cuando son vacaciones, me niego a dejarlos solos tanto tiempo y me niego a pedirle a mis padres que los acepten…porque lo harán –gruño y vio alrededor, como todos los presentes le miraban como si estuviera loco- lo pensé… lo pensé mucho, el año pasado estuve a punto de tomar el teléfono y marcarle a mi padre, decirle todo y pedirle que me cuidara a los niños por un mes…que me ayudara a meterlos a una escuela de Westerville, para sí yo poder trabajar el doble aquí y pagar rápidamente…trabajar en la mañana en algún sitio y más tarde en La Casona como peleador–resoplo de mala gana- y sé que aceptarían, que dirían que sí, que se los llevarían e incluso les pagarían la mejor educación sin quejarse, pero también sé que nunca aceptarían a Lizzy y Alex, que incluso cuando pudieran llegar a medianamente aceptarlos con el tiempo, serían lejanos y fríos con ellos –su voz se quebró ligeramente- no puedo, no puedo exponerlos a eso, Lizzy está acostumbrada a ser la niña de papá, a que si quiere se puede abrazar a mi cuando se le antoje, esta tan ilusionada con la idea de una familia que ayer no podía hacer que se metiera a la cama, porque ella quería que fuera de día, quería pasar tiempo con ustedes, con los amigos de su papá y Alex…por todos los cielos, es tan inteligente que estoy seguro que descubriría inmediatamente por mis padres y sus murmullos en el despacho o la cocina que no son mis hijos…y entonces… entonces cuando yo volviera mis hijos… -su voz termino quebrándose y llevo rápidamente la palma de su mano su rostro, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, el solo imaginar el dolor de sus hijos lo hacía temblar y sentirse impotente- no quiero… no quiero que en ningún momento se sientan como yo me sentí cuando mi padre no supo manejar mi homosexualidad…no quiero que se sientan excluidos y solos…-su voz ya era casi inexistente y había terminado apretando la lata de cerveza con una mano mientras la otra se mantenía en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos rojos-

- Blaine…-murmuro Sam después de varios minutos de silencio, y se encargó de acariciar ligeramente la espalda del pelinegro- tranquilo hombre… tranquilo, mira…entendemos que esto es difícil para ti, entiendo que te has sacrificado demasiado por los niños, pero debes ser consiente del dolor que fue y que es para tu familia el seguir creyendo que estás muerto…-murmuro con tacto- no sabes la impresión que fue verte ayer…tan…fuerte y tan…vivo –sonrió tenuemente el rubio- volví los ojos alrededor y todos estaban impactados, nadie decía nada, pero todos pensábamos ¡Por Dios es Blaine, está vivo!

- debíamos verte –dijo Finn manteniendo sus ojos en la figura prácticamente descompuestas del pelinegro- teníamos que verte de cerca, saber que realmente eras tú, así de sencillo, no queríamos salir con la idea de que podías ser tú y no haberlo comprobado de cerca –miro de reojo a Kurt quien se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero se le notaba afectado- te veías tan…no, más bien, te vez tan diferente a como estábamos acostumbrados que podías pasar de largo si no se te viera con atención, pero ayer eras el centro de atención, imposible no notarte- hombre…¿Cuánto te falta? –pregunto y el pelinegro bajo su mano del rostro para verle con asombro- en serio ¿Cuánto dinero te falta para salir de ahí? –sonrió ampliamente y miro primero a Puck- podríamos prestarte lo que te falta, tu sabes…-dijo y Blaine abrió los labios sintiendo aun un nudo en su garganta, quería aceptar y le daba vergüenza hacerlo, pero sabía que necesitaba sacar a sus hijos de ahí- vamos olvida el orgullo, nosotros podemos cooperar y ayudarte, créeme nada nos haría sentir más aliviados…

- ¡Papá!- se escuchó de repente la voz de la pequeña Lizzy quien apareció de la nada- ¡encontré un nido! –dijo la niña ante lo cual el pelinegro se levantó y trato de esconder sus ojos rojos desordenándose un poco los rizos de la frente- anda papá necesitamos subirlo al árbol o su mamá y papá no encontraran a los pajaritos –dijo apurada la niña-

-¡hey, hey princesa! –dijo de pronto Puckerman mientras se levantaba dejando su lata vacía sobre la mesa de madera- tu padre no es el único hombre fuerte de este lugar, de hecho yo soy mucho más fuerte que él –dijo y se movió para dar una palmada al pelinegro- vamos, llévame a donde esta ese nido –dijo logrando que la niña le mirara dudosa y fue cuando Sam se levantó también- es más haremos esto, nos encargaremos de ver que no haya otros nidos fuera de su lugar ¿Qué dices? –pregunto y la niña no tardo y asentir, pero volvió sus ojos a su padre, ya se había portado mal antes y no quería volver a hacerle enojar- no te preocupes, está completamente de acuerdo con que pases tiempo con nosotros, ya que somos algo así como sus hermanos postizos, además él debe ir a comprar unas cosas a la fuente de sodas-dijo Puck y vio como aun así la niña esperaba que su padre asintiera, para finalmente tomar su mano y guiarle- ¡En busca de los nidos caídos princesa! –grito logrando que la niña asintiera y corriera llevándolo mientras Sam iba detrás de ellos-

No tardaron en perderse entre a unos cuantos metros, atrás del área de juegos cuando Finn se levantó para dar un suave golpe en el hombro de Blaine.

- creo que deberías ir a lavarte la cara amigo –dijo Finn con aire fraternal – y después tendrás que encontrar una fuente de soda para traer algo o la niña sospechara –dijo y el pelinegro le miro agradecido, se notaba que era orgulloso, pero sobre todo se notaba que deseaba verse fuerte e irrompible ante los niños- anda, nos encargaremos de ellos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿no? –pregunto y el pelinegro asintió antes de moverse en busca de los sanitarios-…humm creo que no aceptara ¿verdad? –pregunto Finn volviendo sus ojos a su hermano quien solo respiro hondo, tratando aun de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible- que le prestemos el dinero –aclaro antes de sentarse en el lugar que había estado ocupando el pelinegro y girar su cuerpo hacia el frente para así poder ver a Kurt-

- no lo sé –murmuro el castaño antes de abrir su lata y dar un sorbo a su bebida- sinceramente no sé qué esté pasando por su cabeza en este momento, pero al menos espero que lo considere como una opción, por su bien y el de los niños…-susurro antes de ver como su hermano le indicaba con la mirada que había alguien cerca-

- ¿y papá? –pregunto algo agitado el niño castaño quien se había acercado corriendo a la mesa- vi a Lizzy junto al señor Puckerman y Evans –dijo y movió sus ojos de Finn a Kurt- sé que hacen, pero… después vi a papá ir a otro lado ¿A dónde fue? –pregunto con cierto aire preocupado Y antes de que los adultos le dijeran cualquier cosa para tranquilizarlo se sentó a un lado de Kurt y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos- papá nunca se va a ningún lado sin decirnos nada a los dos, solo lo hace cuando algo no está bien y tiene que solucionarlo rápido –dijo y frunció ligeramente el ceño-

- Tu papá está bien…-dijo Finn ganándole las palabras a Kurt quien de pronto se había visto como si todo se le viniera de pronto encima al intentar cubrir a Blaine- es solo que hablábamos de cosas del pasado y pues tal vez recordó algunas cosas no tan felices –dijo y Kurt le pateo por debajo de la mesa, aquello definitivamente no ayudaba en nada- auch –se quejó ligeramente pero ambos adultos vieron como el niño aun con el ceño fruncido asentía-

- ¿le trajeron noticias de sus papás? –pregunto el pequeño castaño y Finn solo ladeo la cabeza- es que…sé que papá no se comunica con sus papas y debe ser horrible –el niño miro al castaño a su lado- ¿se comió las galletas? –pregunto y Kurt negó suavemente- ¿Por qué?...entiendo que antes no lo hiciera porque no sabía que eran de mi papá, pero ahora lo sabe… ¿acaso está molesto con él por algo?

- no, no fue por eso –dijo el castaño de ojos azules- solo que quería comerlas con todos, así que las traje para después de la comida, serán para del postre –explico antes de acariciar la mejilla del niño con el dorso de su mano- espero que siga haciéndolas igual de buenas –murmuro y el niño volvió a verle con una aire que no dejaba espacio a dudas mientras asentía-

- ustedes… ¿vienen se lo van a llevar? –pregunto de pronto el niño, logrando descolocar a Finn y a Kurt-…quiero saber, necesito saber si se lo van a llevar –murmuro casi demandante- papá debió decirles ya que no es…bueno…que no es realmente nuestro papá…-murmuro el niño y entonces vio como el castaño de ojos azules miraba a su hermano y como este le regresaba la mirada- oh…entonces… si se los dijo

- espera cariño… ¿Por qué dices algo así? –pregunto Kurt tratando de mantenerse sereno y a la vez sacar de la cabeza de Alex esa idea- ¿acaso crees que porque tu papá se molestó con ustedes no los quiere y los dejaría?...él los ama como a nada en este mundo Alex –murmuro el castaño pero vio como el niño solo bajo su cabeza y apretó más sus dedos entre sí-

- yo lo sé –murmuro- Lizzy no lo sabe pero yo si…-murmuro con aire culpable el pequeño de 9 años sin sentirse capaz de levantar la mirada- le he dicho a Lizzy que debíamos encontrarle novio a papá porque usted nunca aparecía, el señor de las galletas…-continuo el niño- pensé que nunca, nunca aparecería pero ahora que está aquí, ahora que sé que es parte de un grupo de amigos de papá no puedo dejarlo pasar y quiero…por favor llévense a papá lejos, yo me hare cargo de Lizzy, yo puedo, sé que puedo, pediré trabajo de aprendiz y aunque tengamos que vivir en el almacén de la utilería cuidare bien a Lizzy, por favor llévense a papá, ya no quiero que lo lastimen, ya no quiero que lo culpen, ya no quiero que la Tía Gi siga diciéndole que mato a mamá, porque él no mato a mamá, mamá solo…solo tenía un problema –murmuro quedito-

Kurt se acercó más al niño y finalmente lo acerco a su cuerpo, pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ahí le acurruco, el niño no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto y tan tenso que el mismo Finn sintió que de solo verlo se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, había pesar en sus palabras, había un pesar que definitivamente no debía existir en un niño de su edad.

- Alex…-llamo Kurt logrando que el niño levantara ligeramente la mirada ambarina a los ojos azules del mayor- necesitas tranquilizarte, ¿Por qué dices todo eso? –murmuro Kurt y el niño volvió a bajar la mirada manteniendo sus manos aun entrelazadas, solo que ahora las tenía pegadas al pecho- Alex cariño, ¿quieres contarnos que es lo que pasa? –murmuro con suavidad- o bien puedes contarnos lo que más te está preocupando cariño

El pequeño se quedó callado, pero después de unos minutos en silencio solo asintió tenuemente y Kurt se encargó de friccionar su mano contra la tela del abrigo del pequeño para animarlo a hablar, no estaba muy seguro de que pasaba, pero al menos ahora él y Finn estaban completamente decididos, esos niños y Blaine no podían seguir más tiempo en un lugar que los estresaba y los hacia definitivamente infelices.

-…es sobre la tía Gi…-murmuro el niño mas no miro a los adultos- ella normalmente nos recoge de la escuela porque papá está muy ocupado entrenando y preparándose para sus peleas, papá raras veces puede recogernos…-murmuro- ella era algo así como la mejor amiga de mamá, la quería mucho…por eso mamá nos enseñó a decirle tía –explico y entonces tomo aire para continuar, logrando que Finn y Kurt no pudieran pasar por alto ese gesto-…ella realmente no nos quiere, pero se esfuerza mucho porque somos hijos de mamá, así que no se queja cuando tiene que cuidarnos o cuando tiene que recogernos, no nos hace mala cara pero hay otras chicas que nos tratan más…no sé, con más cariño, como Jenny, Ebby, las gemelas…-murmuro- incluso hay compañeros de papá que nos miran con más cariño que ella, pero pues eso se pasa…lo que no me gusta es como le habla a papá, después de que murió mamá fue aun peor…Lizzy nunca lo ve porque le gusta llamarla tía, pero…yo sé bien que la tía Gi odia a mi papá…

- -FLASH BACK -

La noche había caído al igual que la lluvia afuera del edificio, el foco rojo en la puerta del granero estaba apagada y un listón negro indicaba el luto que se guardaría, al menos por esa noche, no hacía mucho que unos pequeños niños de siete años habían sido recostados en la cama, su padre los cuidaba, los abrazaba con fuerza y rogaba a cualquier ser misericordioso que dejara que sus niños pudieran dormir, la pequeña niña aun sollozaba con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a su hermano quien mantenía su frene contra la de ella, su padre los abrazaba a ambos cantándoles suavemente uno de tantas canciones de Disney, esperando que el llanto de su pequeña cesara.

Sus pequeños niños habían tenido la desgracia de perder a su madre y hace algunas horas habían vuelto del pequeño funeral al que habían asistido compañeros, compañeras y varios clientes, todos llorando la perdida de una chica dulce y encantadora.

En algún momento el llanto termino y el mayor solo se encargó de terminar su canto antes de moverse suavemente para cubrir a sus hijos con las mantas, tendría que empezar a dormir con ellos, al menos por un tiempo, entonces alguien toco a la puerta y con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, acomodo sus propios cabellos y respiro hondo, el dolor en el pecho aun persistía pero debía ser fuerte, por sus hijos.

Se movió hasta la puerta donde al abrirla se encontró con la figura aun vestida de luto de una mujer delgada de cabello rojizo y mirada fiera.

- Hola Giselle…-murmuro el pelinegro quien estaba tal vez demasiado acostumbrado a que esa mujer le mirase de mala gana- los niños se han quedado dormidos al fin hace un momento ¿tu cómo te encuentras? –pregunto con suavidad para no importunar el sueño de sus niños, aunque no sabía que solo su pequeña dormía, el niño mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose demasiado cansado pero imposibilitado para conciliar el sueño-

- cállate tigre –siseo la mujer antes de empujarle y pasar de largo – ¿este contento? –pregunto de forma venenosa y el pelinegro cerró la puerta para verle- no te hagas el sorprendido tigre, ahora sin Jo tienes todo el camino libre para largarte –gruño-

- nunca…yo, jamás dejaría a mis hijos Giselle –dijo el pelinegro con aire ofendido acercándose a la mujer quien lo volvió a empujar – no te me acerques marica de mierda –siseo tratando de mantener su voz baja, aunque el niño sentía que sus oídos ardían con las palabras que escuchaba de la pelirroja-

- Giselle, cálmate –murmuro el pelinegro y aunque quiso acercarse decidió que era mejor mantener la distancia- no entiendo cuál es tu problema, pero entiendo que estés dolida por lo de Jo, en verdad…es difícil pensar que ella…

-¡Cállate! –siseo la mujer con más furia tratando aun de no subir demasiado la voz, mientras que el niño en la cama solo abrazaba más fuerte a su hermana y rogaba por que no se despertara- no seas hipócrita tigre, si todo, todo esto es tu culpa –gruño la pelirroja y el niño en la cama entreabrió sus ojos, observando como las sombras de su padre y a quien se le habían enseñado a llamar tía en la pared- ¡Si tú y esos niños no existieran Johanna estaría viva! –siseo la mujer lanzo una bofetada al pelinegro que le giro a un lado el rostro- ella te quería, en verdad te quería y sufría por que no era quien tu querías, lo sabía tigre, ella se daba cuenta de que te recordaba a alguien más y estaba segura de que era otro hombre, ¡otro hombre!-gruño antes de darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez el pelinegro detuvo su mano-

-…no vuelvas…jamás a decir algo así…-murmuro de forma fúnebre el pelinegro- Johanna sabía bien que no podía amarla y ella no me amaba a mí, no de la forma que crees…-soltó la mano de la otra y dio un paso atrás- Johanna solo amo a alguien en su vida y fue su perdición Giselle, los niños no tienen la culpa, los niños lo eran todo para ella

- ¡ella se suicidó por tu maldita culpa tigre! –gruño antes de patear un oso viejo de peluche que estaba en el piso- no podía descansar porque sus clientes la agotaban y cuando llegaba los niños querían toda su atención, aun cuando los volvías a dormir…tu…tu solo te ibas a tu patético colchón y te negabas a acercártele ¿sabes cómo se sentía? ¿sabes lo mucho que ella deseaba que al menos le dieras un poco…de cariño?

- ella nunca me pidió nada Giselle, tú no tienes idea de lo que ella y yo hablamos, ella no deseaba que yo hiciera nada por compromiso, solo…ella solo estaba muy cansada, Giselle, ella era muy joven para este trabajo, ¿Dónde consiguió las drogas? No podía pasarme la noche cuidando que no fuera a…a…tomar esas pastillas –jadeo el pelinegro y el pequeño cerro los ojos, el ver aquella pelea de sombras había sido horrible para su cabeza, no quería pensar en que él o su hermana o su papá tenían la culpa, pero ¿suicidio?, aquella era una palabra demasiado horrible para si quiera concebirla en su cabeza, menos asociarla con su madre-

- Era lo único que la sacaba de esta miseria tigre, ella se ató a ti –siseo- los niños…bueno a ellos podría haberlos tolerado y aprendido, pero llegaste con tus falsos aires de príncipe encantado y los registraste a tu nombre, ¿Qué si venía su verdadero padre y los reclamaba? –siseo la mujer ya más despacio antes de acercarse a la puerta- piénsalo todo lo que quieras tigre, pero al final fuiste tú quien termino orillando a Jo a la sobredosis que la mato, ¡tú le dijiste que debía acercarme más a sus hijos! ¡Siempre haciéndola sentir como una mala madre! ¡Pero un día te enfadaras de todo esto, lo sé, dejaras tirados a esos niños y yo no quiero a esos niños tigre, no los quiero porque en cuanto nacieron Johanna dejo de ser feliz, así que si te vas cuida mucho donde y a quien se los encargas, porque este, este mi querido tigre, es un sitio donde los niños nunca son niños! …

La puerta se cerró y el niño solo se abrazó más de su hermana cerrando sus ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron, entonces un cálido peso se sintió cerca y no tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber que su padre se había vuelto a acostar en la cama con ellos, pronto la respiración de su hermana pequeña fue lo único que creyó que rompía la quietud de la noche hasta que un callado sollozo llego a sus oídos, fue entonces que se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y vio la escena que más le marcaría en su vida, su padre abrazándolos con fuerza mientras lloraba en silencio, entonces lo supo, tal vez su padre no era su padre, tal vez sus vidas no eran perfectas, tal vez su madre nunca había sido más que una mujer amable que les alimentaba y les cuidaba en ocasiones, tal vez su madre había muerto y tal vez su padre real ni siquiera quería saber de sus existencias, pero…definitivamente, algún día ese hombre de ahí, ese que definitivamente merecía más que nadie ser llamado padre, sería feliz, así tuvieran que alejarse de él para que lo fuera.

-FIN FLASH BACK -

-…unos días después de eso me sentí raro con papá –murmuro el niño sollozando, ahora más cerca de aquel hombre adulto con el cual su padre había querido mantener algún tipo de lazo aun a través de los años- pero…era cierto, papá era mi papá y no importaba nada más, y yo…yo solo quiero que papá sea feliz, quiero que la tía Gi y Arthur dejen de verlo como lo miran –se aferró al abrigo del castaño de ojos azules- no entiendo ¿Por qué las personas tienen que ver así a quienes son diferentes?

- cariño, eso es porque no las entienden –murmuro Kurt apretándolo contra si antes de dejar un par de besos en su frente- pero Alex, cariño tu papá nunca dejaría que tú y Lizzy la pasaran mal… -murmuro logrando que le niño volviese a mirarle a los ojos- ni yo...de ahora en adelante ustedes no estarán nunca más solos…

- nunca –dijo Finn quien se había levantado de su lugar para ir a sentarse al otro lado del niño mientras este contaba una de las historias más traumatizantes para la vida de cualquier niño, sobre todo de uno que acaba de perder a su madre- todo va a estar bien Alex –dijo y palmeo su cabeza- anda arriba esos ánimos que hoy es un día genial y estoy seguro de que ese balón que traías debe ser bien usado –dijo y vio cómo su hermano movía su otro brazo para buscar un pañuelo desechable para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos y su nariz- deja de preocuparte por eso, y ve a buscar a Puck y a Sam, diles que vamos a jugar y te traes a Lizzy para que se quede con Kurt ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el mayor pero el niño no dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que se recompuso y se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Kurt- ¿entonces qué dices?

-…a Lizzy… a Lizzy le gusta jugar también –murmuro el niño de ojos color miel logrando que Finn sonriera más ampliamente antes de sacarlo del brazo de Kurt para tomar su mano y llevarlo rumbo a donde se habían ido a acomodar el nido-

Entonces Kurt se quedó solo en la mesa, y espero por varios minutos hasta que Blaine volvió con varias manzanas acarameladas, tal vez demasiado azúcar pero no entraría en detalles, ahora agradecía que Finn se hubiera llevado a Alex y que fueran a entretener a los niños, por que definitivamente hablaría con Blaine, no podía bajo ningún motivo permitir que él y los niños siguieran en un sitio así, Blaine corría peligro inminente con aquel terrible trabajo, además de que no era para nada un sitio donde los niños pudieran crecer, no ya no, y tendría que hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro, solo esperaba que todo lo que tenía acumulado en su pecho por la información que le habían dado no fuese a sacar ese lado demandante que había provocado algunas peleas infantiles entre ellos dos en el pasado.


	15. El Parque

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, pero aun así me impulsan para actualizar y mejorar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 13 "El Parque"

El sol comenzaba a calentar el lugar, aunque el ambiente seguía siendo frio, el parque que antes había tenido escasas personas ahora comenzaba a cobrar vida con el bullicio de los que iban llegando, Blaine había tardado un poco más de lo pensado pero había dado el espacio perfecto para que su pequeño hijo hablase un momento con los hermanos Hummel-Hudson, al final cuando el pelinegro había regresado a la mesa se encontró solo con la figura de aquel castaño que en sus tiempos de estudiante le había robado más de mil sonrisas y recuerdos memorables, así que fue difícil esconder la sonrisa que se formó inmediatamente en sus labios mientras dejaba las manzanas acarameladas en algún recipiente vacío, cerca de las frutas.

- ¿Finn? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro y volvía a preguntarse porque no se había tomado un par de minutos para rasurarse si habían salido con bastante tiempo- no pensé que fuesen a dejarte solo aquí –dijo antes de mover sus ojos a su lata de cerveza abandonada y tamborilear sus dedos por uno de los costados aun fríos-

- Está organizando un partido de fut bol con Puck, Sam y los niños –dijo el castaño y aunque había decidido poner sus prioridades en orden no pudo evitar caer en cuenta de que después de más de 10 años sin verse, esa sería la primera vez que estaban solos y en ese momento fue inevitable darse cuenta de lo increíblemente sensual que de pronto le parecía esa terrible barba descuidada, esos rizos rebeldes y esa piel definitivamente más bronceada en el otro-

- oh…a los niños les encantara eso-murmuro el pelinegro y sonrió mas gentilmente logrando que el corazón de Kurt saltara dentro de su pecho y mandara más sangre a sus pálidas mejillas- sabes…siento que tengo tanto que decirte…-murmuro suave bajando sus ojos a la absurda lata que definitivamente no pensaba abrir- tal vez debería empezar con una disculpa… ¿no? –murmuro y levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con la perfecta mirada azul casi verdosa del castaño- lo siento…en verdad lo siento mucho, espero no haberte decepcionado tanto como creo que lo hice, sé que mi yo de ahora es alguien completamente distinto a aquel de quien alguna vez pudiste haberte enamorado –murmuro casi con pesar y fue cuando Kurt callo nuevamente en la cuenta de sus prioridades-

- Blaine –le llamo Kurt después de sacudir sus ideas mentalmente y tomar aire, debía dejar de filtrar sus miradas en sus cabellos, en sus ojos casi felinos y en esa atrayente aura de padre atractivo, sensual y responsable que comenzaba a mermar en su cordura- es cierto, fuiste egoísta, muchos sufrimos creyendo…que habías muerto –dijo calmadamente y vio como el otro bajaba nuevamente su mirada- pero…pero lo hiciste por que tenías a los niños, y aunque todo eso causara muchas lágrimas, lo respeto, en verdad respeto todo eso y me encantaría hablar contigo, a solas …-dijo y pudo ver como el pelinegro parpadeaba confuso, así que tuvo que agregar- no, ahora no, pero deseo hacerlo, ahora yo tengo una prioridad, así como tú la tuviste y decidiste no entrar en contacto con nadie para decir que estabas vivo, yo quiero hablar de algo más importante y menos egoísta que lo que sentí o lo que viví –dijo y sin más movió una mano hacia el otro para alcanzar a tomar una de sus manos- Blaine necesito que me digas exactamente qué es lo que te falta para salir de ese lugar…-dijo y frunció el ceño- ya dijiste que tienes que cubrir cierta cantidad, que quieres tener un sitio para los niños y que no piensas pedirle ayuda a tus padres, así que dime, explícame paso por paso que es lo que necesitarías hacer o tener para salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible

-…-por unos minutos Blaine no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado sintiéndose alegre y a la vez asustado por sentir el tacto del otro, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía y tanto tiempo que había soñado con volver a hacerlo que simplemente era toda una experiencia, como volver a vivirlo, de pronto se sentía nuevamente como un simple estudiante frente al chico que le gusta y sabe que no podrá tener, porque ese tipo de oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida y si…oh si, él lo había arruinado todo siendo un estúpido, inseguro-…Kurt…-murmuro su nombre antes de serenar sus nervios y recordar, había prioridades, Kurt lo había dicho y en ese momento estaba claro que el otro estaba completamente preocupado por sus hijos y eso…eso definitivamente tenía más peso que cualquier cosquilla adolescente en su estómago- la fecha más próxima para dejar mi trabajo sería el sábado 31 de diciembre, pero para entonces yo ya debo haber entregado el dinero que me corresponde pagar, tomando en cuenta que no solo sería las ganancias que le doy al negocio en un mes, sino también los gastos médicos y de alimentación que pago por los niños, pero para eso debo tener un sitio a donde llevar a mis hijos, un lugar limpio, seguro y tranquilo donde puedan vivir, sin contar con que debo tener los papeles de las escuela de los niños para cambiarlos a otra escuela –dijo y sus ojos volvieron a los del castaño- me quiero ir del pueblo y estaba pensando en Westerville o Lima, son lugares tranquilos y no tan caros donde podríamos vivir, además de que los conozco –continuo explicándose- para eso tendría también que haber contactado con la otra escuela y así tener arreglado ese asunto, inicialmente había pensado en mis padres para cuidar a mis hijos unos días, como ya te comente a ti y a Finn, en lo que yo tardo en juntar el dinero justo para salirnos de ahí sin que afecte a nuestros ahorros para vivir tranquilos en otro lado …-respiro hondo antes de sentir como Kurt apretaba ligeramente su mano- Kurt no voy a aceptar dinero de Finn o de nadie más, en verdad tengo bastante ahorrado y sé que podría juntar el dinero para salir si me esfuerzo, pero no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo solos a los niños, las chicas son amables, pero definitivamente no puedo tomar peleas más tarde por que los niños no se duermen sin yo no estoy con ellos y no me gusta que estén solos en la noche …-torció los labios – sé qué debo hacerlo ¿ok?, estoy consciente de que mis hijos no deben pasar ahí su pubertad y adolescencia…de hecho no deben pasarla en el pueblo –dijo y entonces su otra mano soltó la lata para abrir un poco su chaqueta, sacando la placa de peleador con sus datos – quiero que dejen de ser los hijos del Tigre y de Anna –murmuro y apretó la placa para fruncir el ceño- Anna, así conocían sus clientes a Jo –dijo y entonces Kurt asintió, entendiendo inmediatamente que quería alejar de los niños el estigma de ser hijos de un peleador y una prostituta- pero…aun no…,sé que aún no…

- Blaine, Blaine –llamo el castaño apretando más la mano del otro sin llegar a lastimarle, sintiendo entre sus dedos la piel más dura del pelinegro, casi rasposa a comparación de la suya que mantenía estrictos cuidados y tratamientos de belleza- está bien, tranquilo, entiendo –dijo porque tenía que parar esa culpa que parecía emanar desde el pelinegro, sabía que Blaine estaba muy sensible por haber revelado tantas cosas difíciles de su pasado en aquel lugar, de sus hijos, parte de sus miedos, no quería provocar más de esas lágrimas, ni volver gris un momento como aquel, así que se daba por bien servido con aquella información, por el momento- mira vamos por pasos…¿te parece? -sonrió suavemente y se sintió aliviado de saber que el otro se mantenía completamente atento a sus palabras- hoy estamos a 17 de diciembre y el próximo fin de semana es navidad… así que dime ¿Qué es lo que hacen normalmente ustedes por esas fechas?

- ¿en Navidad? –pregunto el pelinegro logrando que el castaño asintiera – bueno del 23 al 26 de diciembre se cerraran actividades, y se tomaran unas vacaciones pequeñas, el lugar usualmente se queda solo, por que varios van a ver a sus familias, amigos o incluso a sus amantes a otras ciudades y estados, pero los niños y yo nos quedamos, aunque pasamos todo el 24 y 25 fuera, no me gusta que los niños vean como los pocos residentes del lugar se emborrachan hasta perder la conciencia en noche buena y mucho menos como es que amanecen en navidad, así que el 24 los saco desde la hora de la comida, los llevo a patinar, a cenar y regresamos avanzada la noche solo para dormir, al día siguiente dejo que abran sus regalos y nos arreglamos para salir temprano, aquí justamente, al parque, donde pasamos todo el día, hacemos muñecos de nieve, algunos ángeles y juegan casi todo el día en los columpios –explico y agradeció que el otro decidiera pasar a un tema menos problemático, aunque claro, él siempre había querido darles a sus hijos una navidad más hogareña y familiar que esa- ¿Por qué?

- bueno…-dijo el castaño antes de pensarlo unos minutos y después terminar sonriendo más ampliamente- esta Navidad iré a Lima a pasarla con papá y con Carole, aunque es seguro que valla Finn y lleve a su novia –dijo de buena gana y mintió un poco, ya que hasta hace unos días había pensado en pasar la navidad en su departamento, viendo uno de esos maratones de películas y series hasta que callera dormido en la sala, pero definitivamente eran planes que pensaba cambiar- papá siempre me dice que puedo llevar a alguien y me gustaría que tú , Lizzy y Alex me acompañaran, entonces podrías pasar esos días de descanso en Lima, encontrarte con algunos conocidos y ver a papá…-dijo jalando un poco su mano, logrando que el pelinegro soltase la plaquita que había estado sosteniendo con la otra y le mirara con cierto asombro- ya lo sabe, le mande un correo diciéndole que te encontramos y definitivamente va a querer verte –sonrió más ampliamente- por favor… prometo que me encargare de que estén en un lindo lugar y puedes llevar a los niños a conocer donde pasaste parte de tu pasado, ya hay una pista más grande en Lima donde pueden ir a patinar Lizzy y Alex y estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de hacer un viaje como ese contigo

-…Kurt…-murmuro el pelinegro sintiendo que la sonrisa del otro podría convencerle demasiado rápido, encontrando en esas pestañas espesas aun los restos de aquel chico de quien se había enamorado en la Academia de Dalton- …ok, digamos que vamos y pasamos un par de días con ustedes…-dijo y Kurt solo asintió mientras sus manos se movían gentil y ligeramente entre ellas- llegaríamos tal vez el sábado por la mañana para saludar y después nos iríamos al hotel, no necesita ser el mejor de Lima, Kurt recuerda que estoy ahorrando, así que con una habitación sencilla en un hotel no muy caro estaríamos bien…-dijo y el castaño volvió a asentir- vas a recibirme el dinero del hospedaje y en la tarde me permitirán ayudarles, no quiero solo llegar y comer- entonces el pelinegro callo en la cuenta de algo, y sencillamente se sintió estúpido por no comentarlo antes, Burt tenía cáncer o al menos era lo último que había oído del propio hombre y había prometido estar al tanto, después de diez años el que Kurt lo mencionara podría tal vez solo significar cosas buenas y quiso preguntar, realmente quiso hacerlo pero el castaño interrumpió su línea de preocupaciones acerca del mayor de los Hummel-

- bueno eso ultimo tendrías que negociarlo con mi padre, aunque no creo que Carole se queje –dijo de buena gana el castaño sin notar que finalmente sus dedos habían quedado entrelazados con los del pelinegro- llegan directo a casa y yo los llevo después a dejar sus maletas donde van a dormir –dijo de buena gana- prometo recibir el dinero y dárselo al encargado del lugar –dijo y Blaine asintió- ¿te parece bien una posada? Hay una muy linda y cálida en Lima –dijo y logro que el pelinegro asintiera sin mayor problema, logrando así que los planes del castaño fluyeran tan rápida y naturalmente que incluso podrían asustarle- ¿entonces…tenemos un compromiso?-pregunto antes de morderse el labio inferior, logrando que Blaine se volviera a sentir inmerso en aquellos hermosos gestos, logrando solo asentir-

- aaaawwwww –se escuchó de pronto la voz de Lizzy quien llegaba junto a los demás, aunque claro ahora se encontraba abrazada por aquel hombre extraño y fuerte de peinado estrafalario y nombre gracioso- ¡Papá tiene un compromiso! –Chillo emocionada la niña jalando la chaqueta de Puck mientras este miraba a ambos hombres en la mesa-

- Su padre sí que no pierde el tiempo ¿verdad enanos? –pregunto Puck antes de bajar a Lizzy quien se apuró a sentarse un lado de Kurt, mientras Alex dejaba el balón en el piso para sentarse a un lado de su papá- nosotros haciendo deportes y ellos…-un silencio y un movimiento insinuante de cejas lograron que Kurt y Blaine se sonrojaran notablemente-

- Kurt y yo estábamos hablando…-apuro a decir Blaine casi de forma tranquila, tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón, mientras un suave y cálido cosquilleo continuaba en el dorso de su mano y sus dedos- sobre la Navidad…y lo que vamos a hacer, ejem…Alex, Lizzy, iremos a Lima en Navidad y…

- ¿Y para todo eso necesitan estar tomados de las manos papá? –pregunto Alex mientras Finn tomaba asiento al otro lado de Kurt , Sam aun lado de él y Puck terminaba moviéndose al otro lado de Blaine- …nunca había visto que te pusieras tan cariñoso con alguien solo haciendo planes para navidad papá –dijo tranquilamente y fue entonces que Kurt y Blaine movieron sus ojos a sus manos-

El sonrojo en ambos se volvió furioso logrando que Lizzy riera discretamente mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos, Alex sonriera y la risa estridente de los otros tres adultos resonara en aquella mesa de tal forma que Kurt estuvo a punto de hundirse en su lugar y esperar a que la tierra se abriera bajo de él, por otro lado Blaine había pasado de un estado vergonzoso a uno aterrado para terminar en uno más penoso, el punto era que sus dos hijos le habían visto haciendo algo que jamás había hecho, tomarse de la mano con otro hombre y no es que temiera por ellos, sino que simplemente no solía hacer esas cosas y era algo penoso.

- Ok, ok basta, basta déjenlos en paz –dijo Finn con aire divertido antes de dar un par de golpes a la mesa- vamos chicos basta, mejor centrémonos en la noticia –dijo y volvió sus ojos directamente al aun sonrojado pelinegro- ¿es cierto? ¡¿Irán a pasar navidad en lima?!-pregunto emocionado antes de que Blaine asintiera y entonces Finn volvió su mirada a los niños- ¿Qué dicen?

- ¿Lima? –pregunto Lizzy antes de notar por las miradas de los adultos que aquello era bueno, muy bueno tal vez- ¿es donde viven? ¿En Lima? –pregunto emocionada mientras Sam se encargaba de sacar otra lata de cerveza y abrirla-

- No princesa –dijo Puck antes de indicarle a Sam que quería una también- Kurt vive en Nueva York, recuerdas ¿el señor de las galletas? –dijo con aire divertido y la niña asintió- yo a veces voy pero paso más tiempo en Los Ángeles pero el punto es que Lima es donde tu papá y aquí el señorito Hummel- dijo señalando al castaño e inmediatamente una mirada severa por parte de Kurt y Blaine cayó sobre la figura de Noah Puckerman- bueno, ahí pasaron mucho tiempo juntos…muy, muy juntos –dijo y volvió a mover sus cejas logrando que Lizzy diera otro gritito de emoción que logro que a Kurt se le erizara la piel- ahí su papá estudio un par de años –dijo y volvió sus ojos a Alex- y es ahí donde viven los Hummel-Hudson-dijo antes de que Sam le pasara su lata de cerveza, la cual fue interceptada por Kurt- heeeey

- Nada –dijo el castaño- si quieres manejar de regreso no vas a tomar una cerveza más Noah Puckerman –siseo el castaño y fue apoyado por Blaine mientras la niña se apuraba a levantarse y sacar un cartoncillo de jugo de los que había llevado su papá y se lo pasaba sobre la mesa al hombre del mohicano- Oh Lizzy cariño, esa es una excelente idea –adulo el castaño mientras la niña volvía a acomodarse en su sitio- ¿vas a rechazar a Lizzy Puckerman?

- ¡JA! –dijo el aludido Noah antes de tomar el cartón de jugo, quitar la pajilla y romper el plástico con los dientes para termina anclando el popote en el cartón- Nunca he rechazado a un mujer, menos a una princesa como ella –dijo y levanto su cartón de jugo- va por ti –dijo y la niña sonrió divertida antes de tomar un cartón para ella y levantarlo- ¿ven? …ja Puckzilla sabe como tratar a las mujeres –logrando que Kurt rodara los ojos y Sam levantara su lata de cerveza para unirse al brindis-

- papá…-murmuro Alex logrando captar la atención de su padre- ¿es cierto?... ¿iremos todos a…Lima? –murmuro y Blaine asintió logrando que el niño sonriera de forma cautelosa pero autentica, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Finn y Kurt quienes habían decidido por si mismos hacer de la vida de esos niños algo mejor- entonces…me encargare de que Lizzy y yo salgamos más temprano el viernes de la escuela para ayudarte a arreglar todo –murmuro y el pelinegro solo levanto una mano y acaricio sus cabellos-

- no te preocupes Alex, yo me encargare –dijo Blaine sintiendo que aunque aquello parecía una decisión tomada demasiado precipitadamente era la mejor, no recordaba haber visto a sus hijos tan emocionados por la Navidad desde que habían descubierto que santa Claus era realmente su padre y eso le estremecía el corazón- mañana iré a comprar los boleto y el viernes iré yo por ustedes a la escuela murmuro y coloco un dedo en sus labios- shhh no le digas a tu hermana –murmuro y el niño asintió antes de volver sus ojos al frente topándose con los ojos azules de aquel hombre de cabello castaño que había logrado que su papá comenzara a actuar raro, pero un raro bastante grato y positivo-

- Muy bien entonces… ¿Qué les parece si comemos? –dijo Finn antes de levantarse para ir hacia donde habían colocado la comía- Kurt compro fruta…demasiada fruta…-miro a su hermano de forma sorprendida- por favor dime que hay algo más aparte de fruta hermano –dijo el mayor a lo que Kurt solo señalo aun lado-…espera ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto sacando una bolsa con emparedados de pan multigrano, queso, lechuga y algo que parecía…más queso- ¿en serio? –pregunto logrando que Kurt le mirase con aire indignado-

- lo siento, pero no había muchas tiendas abiertas a esa hora de la mañana y ciertamente no iba a traer una bolsa de frituras de solo Gaga sabe cuándo fueron hechas –dijo el castaño logrando que una risa tenue pero conocida resonara en la mesa, fue entonces que sus ojos se movieron ahí donde Blaine reía ligeramente- muy bien señor tigre ¿puedo saber que es lo gracioso de todo eso? –Pregunto el castaño con aire claramente juguetón indignado logrando que Puck le hiciera una señal a los niños para que vieran la escena- si hubiese tenido más tiempo seguro se hubieran asombrados con mis maravillas culinarias –dijo y observo como el pelinegro iba a la canasta de mimbre que había traído con él-

- No, no, no digo nada sobre eso y no dudo sobre sus habilidades en la cocina señor Hummel –dijo divertido el pelinegro cayendo sin querer en un antiguo y casi coqueo juego- solo puedo darle la razón y como he sido yo en parte el culpable, y de hecho les comente que yo traería la comida …-dijo y saco de la canasta varios emparedados cortados en triángulos – estos de aquí son de jalea de fresa, Lizzy me ayudo a hacerlo –dijo señalando los primeros mientras la niña los acomodaba en el centro- estos de acá son de jamón con queso amarillo y Alex me ayudo a prepararlos –dijo pasándolos a su hijo quien los coloco aun lado de los de fresa- y estos de aquí son de mantequilla de maní, preparados por su servidor –dijo y los dejo aun lado de los de su hijo para después acomodar las manzanas acarameladas a la vida- un pequeño postre dulce –dijo y casi vio como el castaño parpadeaba de forma escandalosa- lo sé, lo sé mucho azúcar y créanme, quien más lo va a perecer seré yo, pero …bueno hace mucho que no como una y creí que sería buena idea, además es un buen postre –dijo antes de mover sus pasos de nueva cuenta a su lugar- cierto… hum Sam ¿podrías pasarme una botella de agua, traje un par , están ahí…si…-señalo y después tomo la botella que Sam le había alcanzado- muchas gracias

- ¡Hey, no tocaste tu cerveza! –dijo Puck casi de forma amenazante ante lo cual solo los niños le miraron extrañado, como si al hombre del mohicano de pronto le hubiera salido otra cabeza, mientras el pelinegro negaba con las manos para después abrir su botella de agua- ¿vas a despreciarme una cerveza Blaine Warbler Anderson? –pregunto mientras Lizzy tomaba un emparedado de maní y dos de fresa y continuaba observando a los mayores-

- papá no toma –dijo de pronto Alex, antes de tomar un emparedado de maní, uno de jamón y alcanzar uno de esos que había llevado el castaño de ojos azules- cuando hay reuniones siempre le invitan pero nunca acepta –explico logrando que Kurt mirase a Blaine con cierta sorpresa pero sin decir una sola palabra- papá dice que lo pone muy alegre y festivo –continuo mientras Finn tomaba varios de mano, varios de jamón y un par de fresa-

- creo que papá sería divertido si tomara –dijo divertida la niña mientras Kurt tomaba uno de sus emparedados y uno de cada uno de los niños- hace poco hubo una reunión en la sala común a la que papá nos dejó ir y Ebby se acercó para invitarle una bebida de color gracioso con piña y algo escarchado en la copa y papá le dijo que no porque se ponía a bailar y no quería que los otros peleadores lo vieran jejeje, no me imagino a papá bailando por eso creo que debe ser gracioso

- ¿Ebby? –Dijo Sam de pronto y en su cabeza rápidamente apareció la imagen de cierta morena que había estado prácticamente sobre Kurt la noche anterior- ¿no será acaso una mujer llamada Ebony?-pregunto el rubio logrando que Finn y Puck riera de forma cómplice mientras los niños asentían - ¡oh sí, claro la amiga de Kurt! –dijo logrando que Kurt se volviese a sonrojar e hiciera señas discretas y algo exageradas de que no mencionase nada al respecto, más la mirada ambarina de Blaine decían que el rubio ya había sembrado la semilla del mal- ok, ok este… bueno si, recuerdo que Blaine se ponía bastante divertido cuando tomaba…-decidió zanjar el tema anterior y divagar un poco, logrando que los ojos azules de Lizzy brillaran con curiosidad-

- El punto es…-interrumpió Blaine de pronto antes de que Puck tomase un poco de todo, más una manzana y siguiera la charla, sobre todo la explicación que aun esperaba del pelinegro- muchas gracias Puck, muy amable pero como padre responsable que soy creo que es mejor que no tome enfrente de mis hijos, ni de mis compañeros de trabajo, ni cuando manejo , ni cuando en general estoy en un lugar público, pero muchas gracias por tu invitación –dijo y paso su cerveza a Sam quien la acepto con gusto mientras Kurt decidía tomar otra de sus bebidas especiales y Finn se movía por una botella de agua- además creo que me gustaría volver un poco el tema hacia Ebby –murmuro logrando que Puck le diera una palmada en el hombro y sonriera de lado- ok esa sonrisa no es buena –dijo y miro a Kurt - ¿es un tema no apropiado para...? oh…-murmuro cuando entendió y Kurt asintió mientras miraba a otro punto, esperando tal vez después saber un poco al respecto, tal vez la linda Ebony le comentaría algo directamente aunque no estaba seguro si deseaba saberlo todo-

- bueno… volviendo a la comida –dijo Kurt después de pasar bocado para levantarse y sacar la caja envuelta en papel rojo con su respectivo moño dorado- ayer pensé mucho antes de dormir y decidí que les invitare de mis galletas súper especiales –dijo el castaño mientras movía sus ojos de Lizzy a Alex- pienso que sería injusto y egoísta que las dejara solo para mí –explico y fugazmente movió sus ojos al pelinegro- gracias…-susurro y se veía en sus pupilas azules que después hablarían al respecto, ante lo cual Blaine solo pudo torcer sus labios en una sonrisa amable antes de Puck le rodera el cuello con un brazo- ¡Puck por todos los cielos déjalo en paz!

- sí, lo que digas –dijo Puck pasando por alto el comentario del castaño y se encargó de acercar su rostro al oído del pelinegro, logrando que algo dentro del castaño burbujeara de una forma no muy agradable- ¿quieres que me nos llevemos a los enanos para que tú y Kurtie tengas más toqueteo indecente en el parque tigre? –pregunto voz cómplice y picara logrando que Blaine inmediatamente se deshiciera de su brazo para verle de forma contrariada-

- él y yo…no estábamos…-murmuro el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Puck mientras el castaño intentaba escuchar lo que estos parecían murmurar descaradamente frente a él y era descaro, un claro descaro de Puck hacer aquello, alarmante desde que Puck había mostrado cierto interés en el mercado masculino- solo…charlábamos –murmuro ante lo cual Puck sonrió de forma ladina antes de volver a palmear su hombro-

-¡Ok! Puck… ¡Puck! –Llamo Kurt logrando que el nombrado volviera a verlo y sonriera más ampliamente ante la mirada asesina del castaño- ¿podrías por favor dejar comer tranquilo a Blaine? –Siseo prácticamente logrando que Sam, un poco más risueño levantara su lata de cerveza, mientras Finn solo miraba divertido de reojo a su hermano- ¿podrías? –repitió en el mismo tono ante lo cual Puck decidió alejarse un poco mientras Blaine volvía a su comida- gracias que amable –murmuro logrando que Lizzy pestañara entretenida mientras Alex solo observaba de cuando en cuando las reacciones del castaño y de su padre, quien definitivamente se veía más animado que nunca-

La comida paso así entre charlas animadas y algunas risas, los niños no dejaban de preguntar cosas sencillas sobre el pasado de su padre, cosas como que clase de música le gustaba, que clase de materias eran las que mejor se le daban, a donde iba su papá generalmente cuando salía con sus amigos y detalles así, Alex y Lizzy estaban entusiasmados también respecto al resto de los amigos de su padre, Kurt conto más detalles sobre las cosas de la Academia de Dalton mientras que Finn y los demás llenaban de pequeñas anécdotas sobre Blaine en William McKinley.

Después de haber comido descansaron un poco, Puck saco un mazo de cartas e invito a todos a jugar, Alex era auxiliado por Sam, mientras Lizzy se había vuelto en la pupila de Noah, los niños tardaron solo dos partidas antes de independizarse y decidir que querían jugar ellos solos sin ayuda de ninguno de los adultos, Kurt abrió su caja de regalo y ofreció como dijo, sus galletas a los demás, logrando deleitarse con las sonrisas de los niños y la tranquilidad del pelinegro.

Alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde los niños quisieron volver a jugar y fue como se armaron los equipos, Blaine, Puck y Alex iban en uno, mientras que Sam, Finn y Lizzy en el otro, Kurt se quedó sentado observando, sin poder evitar seguir con sus ojos la figura del pelinegro quien parecía mucho más ágil y atlético de lo que recordaba, aunque claro en estaba el ligero detalle de que la profesión de Blaine ahora dependía mucho de su físico, ese mismo que la noche anterior había podido observar y que ahora que lo meditaba y recordaba a conciencia le provocaba unas cosquillas horribles en el estómago y una calidez irreal en sus mejillas, no era bueno, no era bueno para nada pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando se había prometido concentrarse primero en sacarlo a él y a los niños de aquel lugar.

La tarde continuo hasta que fue hora de partir y de regreso a Strattanville los niños cayeron completamente rendidos, Lizzy había decidido que iría sobre su padre esta vez, pero Alex se había negado a dejar su lugar y había terminado recargado sobre Finn quien termino pasando un brazo alrededor suyo, esta vez en el transcurso del camino nadie dijo nada, sin embargo la atmosfera era tranquila, al llegar frente al edificio principal de La Casona Blaine se colgó su mochila, la canasta de mimbre en el brazos mientras que abrazaba a una dormida Lizzy con uno de sus brazos y Alex caminaba adormilado tomado de la otra mano de su padre.

Blaine se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y por petición de Kurt les dio su número de celular, al parecer ellos tendrían que marcharse al siguiente día pero esperaban volver a verle, Kurt prometió nuevamente arreglar todo lo de su estadía en Lima para el siguiente fin de semana y Finn se ofreció a ayudarle.

Cuando el pelinegro llego a su habitación dejo a Lizzy sobre la cama mientras Alex se movía para cambiar su ropa por su pijama, entonces Blaine se encargó de dejar las cosas en su lugar antes de volver hacia su niña para cambiar sus ropas por su pijama, para entonces Alex ya estaba bajo las mantas y esperaba a que su papá terminara de arreglar a Lizzy para dejar que la niña se acurrucara con él. Blaine se movió solo para sacar el colchón que usaba para dormir debajo de la cama de los niños mientras entonaba una canción de Disney para que Alex terminara de dormirse, se cambió de ropa, apago la luz y se acomodó en su lugar para respirar hondo cuando el silencio lleno la habitación después de que su voz dejo de emitir las ultimas notas de la canción de cuna.

Y mirando al techo en el penumbra se dio cuenta que su vida estaba cambiando nuevamente, no quería creer que sería algo demasiado bueno ni demasiado malo, solo esperaba que el reencuentro con su pasado fuese una alegría constante para su hijos, mentiría si decía que ver a Kurt no le había llenado de unas ganas nuevas de salir adelante, alentándolo a salir definitivamente de ese lugar, tal vez y solo tal vez aprovecharía su estadía en Lima para hablar con Cooper o llamar a sus padres y tragarse su orgullo, que cuidaran de sus niños por un tiempo mientras el acomodaba todo para salir de ahí antes de que el 2022 terminara de pronto sonaba demasiado real como para dejar de pensar en ello. Aparte de eso quería hablar con el castaño sobre su padre, no había podido parar de pensar en eso y era tan sencillo como que Burt Hummel había sido algo más que un suegro para él, aquel hombre realmente se había vuelto lo mas cercano a un padre después de que el propio se había alejado cuando había salido del closet y se sentía mal, se sentía horrible por no haber tenido el tacto de preguntar por Burt en cuanto él o Finn habían vuelto a su vida, entonces lo recordó, aquel fino detalle.

Kurt al ayudarle a levantar a Alex y acercarse a él mismo le dejo dentro de su chaqueta un papelito doblado que en cuanto llegaron reviso y reconocio como el numero de celular, por que claro él les había dado el suyo pero no habían tenido tiempo de intercambiar correctamente los dígitos de sus teléfonos móviles, así que se levanto en medio de las sombras busco el papel y tomo después su propio celular para volver a su colchón y con la tenue luz de su aparato móvil guardo el numero para ir acto seguido a enviarle un mensaje.

"Estaba pensando en Burt y lamento no haberte preguntado apropiadamente como se encuentra, quiero creer que ha podido sobrellevar su enfermedad y espero que le hagas saber que siempre estuve deseando que mejorara.  
Lamento haber tenido tan poco tacto, sobre todo tratándose de alguien que me acepto en su familia y me mantuvo en ella aun cuando fui un completo idiota contigo…

Espero tengan un buen viaje mañana y nos estamos comunicando por este medio.

B. Anderson"

Termino de teclear, releyó su extenso mensaje y después de dudar un poco por la hora que era lo mando, quedándose observando el celular alrededor de tres minutos esperando, pero al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que podía ser esperar un mensaje a esa hora dejo su teléfono a un lado, justo cuando este vibraba en señal de mensaje, tomarlo nuevamente fue la acción más torpe que tuvo en todo el día y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, más cuando su móvil le indicaba que tenía una respuesta de Kurt Hummel que decía lo siguiente.

"Papá está bien, no te preocupes hoy teníamos otras cosas que platicar, salúdame a los niños y dales un beso a cada uno de mi parte.

Duérmete Tigre .

KH"

Y aquellas simples palabras bastaron para que una sonrisa boba saliera en sus labios, volvió a acomodarse, por no decir que se desplomo sobre su colchón y dejo nuevamente aun lado su teléfono celular para respirar hondo y cerrar sus ojos, algo en la forma como Kurt y los demás habían estado manejando su sobrenombre esa tarde le dejaba un sabor diferente en la boca, sobre todo cuando el castaño de ojos azules lo usaba, era algo así como si estuviese llamándolo de una forma que nadie podía hacerlo o tal vez solo era que le encantaba como su voz llegaba a él con cualquier tipo de letras, ridículo, era un hombre ridículo y cursi que seguía derritiéndose por cosas tan sencillas y le sorprendía un poco que Kurt siguiera teniendo ese efecto devastador en su persona, sin duda alguna era un peligro andando, pero últimamente se sentía demasiado amante del peligro.

Se removió en su colchón inquieto, no podía seguir pensando así, no debía seguir pensando así, Kurt era hermoso y bastante exitoso, creerle soltero era tan lógico como pensar que las chicas seguían siendo vírgenes, y aunque fuese ese milagroso caso ¿Quién le decía que podría interesarse en alguien como él? Había cambiado, y sabía que se había descuidado bastante por poner a sus hijos antes que a él, ya no era el chico pulcro, bien peinado y vestido que el otro comparaba con un príncipe azul, no Blaine sabía que se había convertido en algo así como el tipo que nunca sale en los cuentos, ese que cuida al dragón o los caballos, amable si, tal vez pero…nada comparado con un príncipe, el príncipe que Kurt Hummel debía tener.

Esa semana tendría mucho que hacer, comenzaría hablando con Jenny para que adelantara los pasos en la escuela de los niños, estaba segura de que ella tenía algún buen contacto, solo esperaba que esos bastardos no fuesen a pedirle lo mismo de siempre, también tenía que prepararse porque sus niños no estarían tranquilos si llegaba a casa de los Hummel-Hudson con las manos vacías, si definitivamente sería una semana llena de cosas por hacer y estaba seguro que como cada año las peleas de esos días serian extenuantes, así que esperaba poder relajarse un poco el próximo fin, aunque sinceramente ya se imaginaba con sus hijos recorriendo todo Lima, incluso los sitios más triviales, pero lo haría , tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que sea que sacara sonrisas de sus hijos, sobre todo el tipo de sonrisas que había visto ese día, debía dormir, claro debía hacerlo aunque definitivamente el latido constante e inminente dentro de su pecho le hacia el trabajo un poco más difícil de lo habitual, si…había sido muy bueno volver a ver a Kurt después de tanto tiempo viviendo solo con su recuerdo.


	16. SMS

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, pero aun así me impulsan para actualizar y mejorar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 14 "SMS"

El sábado había terminado y todo el domingo siguiente estuvo tranquilo, si se le puede llamar tranquilo al hecho de tener una extraña ansiedad atorada en el pecho, esa domingo en la tarde después de llegar a casa de su padre se encargó de correr y abrazarlo junto a Carole, mientras Finn bajaba el escaso equipaje que había traído el castaño.

Después de desempacar él y Finn se habían sentado en la sala y habían hablado más ampliamente de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior vía cámara web, ambos narraron lo que habían visto y la forma como ellos mismos por separado habían llegado a pensar que sus ojos los estaban engañando, pero la verdad era otra, Blaine realmente estaba vivo, explicaron lo que el pelinegro les había contado y hablaron una vez más de los niños que el menor de los Anderson había registrado como hijos, Burt pregunto tanto como pudo notándose, mientras Carole se dedicó a escuchar atentamente, sin embargo ambos aunque se vieran impresionados parecían reacios a creer que sus hijos habían juzgado correctamente, aún tenían sus propias reservas al respecto, por lo cual se decidió no mencionar nada a los Anderson, si a nadie más, Burt y Carole juzgarían con un ojo más crítico y centrado en Navidad y aunque no querían sentían que tendrían que desenmascaran a un farsante, Kurt se molestó y salió de la sala para hablar a Rachel, quería que le mandara unas cosas por paquetería pues no pensaba poder sobrevivir con tan poco equipaje, no le contaría nada, al menos no por ahora, Finn por su parte se quedó un poco más tratando de explicar que todo estaba bien, que realmente no había de que preocuparse y que estaba seguro de que tanto Burt como su madre se enamorarían de los niños, él mismo se confesaba un nuevo fan de aquellos dos mellizos y solo había podido tratarlos por poco tiempo.

Al final del día Kurt estaba seguro de que en dos días le llegarían sus cosas, y de que tendría mucho tiempo para seguir con un plan que de pronto se había colocado en su cabeza y no tenía idea de como sacarla de ahí, con la cual por cierto se mantendría bastante ocupado en la semana aparte de eso estaba decidido a convencer a su padre de que confiara más en su juicio y por lo tanto cooperaran él y Carole en el plan. Cerca de las 11:00 de la noche termino de arreglarse para ir a la cama y cuando ya estaba en ella tomo su celular para finalmente ir al apartado de mensaje y comenzar a teclear.

"Olvide despedirme de Lizzy y de Alex, espero no estén molestos conmigo o con los chicos.

KH"

No estaba seguro del todo, tal vez realmente le preocupaba que los niños se fuesen a molestar con ellos o tal vez solo quería estar seguro de que el mensaje que le había enviado la noche anterior había sido recibido, pero la idea de dormirse antes de que recibir una respuesta comenzaba a parecerle completamente injusta.

Sin embargo unos 10 minutos más tarde, tal vez demasiado tarde si tomamos en cuenta que el castaño había estado contando prácticamente desde que le dio "enviar" al mensaje, una respuesta llego a su celular, la cual citaba.

"No te preocupes, no están molestos solo se entristecieron un poco pero ambos están ansiosos por lo de Navidad, creo que será una semana muy larga para mí …por qué ellos ansían ir a Lima.

B. Anderson"

Tal vez lo leyó unas dos veces y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido imaginando a la pequeña Lizzy hablando todo el momento del viaje o de ver al pequeño Alex con la mirada más iluminada, aunque algo dentro de él se sentía un poco decepcionado, casi parecía como si Blaine no estuviese tan ansioso por el fin de semana, injusto era saberse el único emocionado al respecto, aunque trataba de no hacerlo demasiado, después de todo, lo hacían por los niños. Debía dormir, pero era un poco grosero hacerlo sin despedirse.

"Tienes que aguantar y ser valiente ¿acaso no eres el tigre? Jejejeje , dales un abrazo a los niños de mi parte, te dejo por que debo dormir, mi piel se pondrá horrible si no duermo como se debe, descansa.

KH"

Después de enviar el mensaje dejo su celular aun lado sobre la mesa de noche para acomodarse bajo la comodidad y calidez de sus cobijas, apago la luz y se recostó tratando de imaginar el rostro de los niños mientras el pelinegro les decía que les había mandado saludos, aun conocía muy poco de ellos pero no podía evitar pensar que podría darlo todo por esas dulces sonrisas y esos ojos llenos de vida y de melancolía.

Entonces cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, aun faltaba para verlos, esperaba tener todo listo para cuando llegaran y esperaba que el pelinegro no fuese a ser tan terco como para negarse a sus planes, meditaba sobre eso cuando el teléfono celular vibro sobre la mesita de noche y alcanzándolo con una de sus manos lo acerco a su rostro para ver como tenía una respuesta más de aquel que seguía en su cabeza.

"Mañana lo hare, ahora se han dormido al fin, créeme no me gusta mucho mi apodo de peleador pero creo que tendré que hacerle honor esta semana, jejeje por cierto no creo que necesites demasiado para mantener tu piel perfecta, creo que es algo natural, siempre lo he creído…y bueno yo también debo dormir, nos leemos después.

B. Anderson"

Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al imaginar qué tipo de caras podría haber hecho el pelinegro si le hubiese dicho eso, mas esa sonrisa se cerró para morderse el labio y sentir que su rostro se incendiaba, definitivamente había sido un halago y parecía que habían pasado siglos sin recibir uno decente, uno que le importara y le provocara aquellos nervios.

Respiro hondo y alejo su teléfono de él para esconder su rostro bajo las mantas, debía dormir, lo sabía, solo esperaba que el latido confuso y embustero de su pecho le permitiera hacerlo y dejar de fantasear con aquel que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

En algún punto de la noche se quedó dormido y al despertar se encargó de tener todas las energías renovadas, sorprendiendo no solo a su padre, si no a Carole con ese renovado ser que provocaba que el antiguo Kurt Hummel brillara ante sus ojos, la semana estuvo así, día a día parecía como si el castaño tuviese nuevamente esos aires de ilusión y de sueños que había perdido hacía varios años atrás, cuando comenzaba a decaer algo sucedía, algo que le levantaba o le hacía tener aquellos arranques que preocupaban y alegraban a la familia Hummel-Hudson, todo gracias a un pequeño aparato, llamado celular.

Lunes 19 de diciembre del 2022

"Lizzy está molesta conmigo porque no la desperté cuando me mandaste anoche el mensaje, no me creyó lo del beso, así que tendrás que dárselo tu cuando nos veamos.

B. Anderson"

" Es una niña inteligente, seguro está jugando con tus nervios, debes ser fuerte tigre.

KH"

"Acabamos de comer y pude lograr que Lizzy aceptara el beso que le mandaste y me ha dicho que te manda uno también, Alex solo manda saludos y pregunta si te gustan las nueces, le dije que si.

B. Anderson"

"Lizzy es ¡ADORABLE!, dale mas besos de mi parte y bien dicho a Alex, solo que menciónale que no me gustan las que están saladas ¿sabes porque su duda?

KH"

"No puedo decirlo, es un secreto y si te lo digo Alex se molestara conmigo, definitivamente no puedo con eso, debo dejarte tengo una pelea en unas horas, descansa.

B. Anderson"

"Muy bien, ya después lograre que me reveles la verdad, por cierto ten mucho cuidado y no dejes que te lastimen.

KH"

Martes 20 de diciembre del 2022

"Buen día ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

KH"

"Buen día, me fue bien, no fueron complicadas y pude llegar a dormir temprano, por cierto ¿Cómo va lo de la posada, si tienen espacio para Navidad?

B. Anderson"

"Ayer fui a hablar con el dueño, parece que está en veremos, pero no te preocupes esta misma tarde lo soluciono, no hay nadie mejor consiguiendo este tipo de cosas, confía en mí.

KH"

"Jamás dudaría de ti, creo que ese pobre hombre la tendrá difícil, solo procura no volverlo loco, si no hay lugar en la posada está bien cualquier lugar, ya te dije con una habitación sencilla y cálida para los niños estoy bien.

B. Anderson"

"¡Disculpa no haberte respondido! Acabo de arreglar todo, tú y los niños tienen espacio en la mejor posada de todo Lima, a un súper precio, comidas incluidas y un excelente ambiente hogareño.

KH"

"Excelente, mándame los precios para tenerlos en mente, te dejo porque tengo entrenamiento y después una pelea, creo que hoy ya no te poder escribir, será una tarde muy agitada.

B. Anderson"

"Cuando llegues hablaremos de los precios, no te preocupes, ve con cuidado y recuerda que tus niños se preocupan, ¡así que no te dejes tigre! :)

KH"

Miércoles 21 de diciembre del 2022

"Buen día ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

K.H"

"Buen día, estoy un poco golpeado pero todo bien, ayer conseguí 4 peleas ganadas de 4, así que tendré suficiente como para pagar el viaje, los regalos de navidad y la estadía ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?

B. Anderson"

" Muy ajetreado, también estoy con los regalos de navidad, pero dime ¿Cómo puedes pelear 4 veces? ¡Tienes que cuidarte, deja de preocuparte por los gastos!

KH"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo un par de golpes, y bueno hoy tengo solo 2 peleas así que podré estar temprano en el cuarto con los niños, te mandan saludos.

B. Anderson"

"Me preocupo por que es mucho lo que te arriesgas, piensa en los niños, ellos sufren cuando ven a su papá golpeado.

KH"

"Ellos están acostumbrados, se lo que hago y esta es mi vida, ellos saben que gracias a esto podemos subsistir, así que no necesito más regaños, te dejo debo ir a entrenar un poco.

B. Anderson"

"No estoy regañándote, solo digo lo que se, a ningún hijo le gusta ver mal a su padre, no sé porque estas a la defensiva conmigo si solo digo la verdad.

KH"

"Pues me irritas, y estoy entrenando, no puedo contestarte, así que lo mejor será que no me respondas.

B. Anderson"

"Kurt, por favor discúlpame, fui demasiado grosero contigo en la tarde y no pude dejar de pensar en eso, créeme entiendo lo que dices y sé que debo ir más tranquilo pero no puedo, en estas fechas es en las que tomo más peleas de las usuales. Tal vez es muy tarde ya, así que solo espero que duermas bien y mañana puedas disculparme.

Los niños preguntan mucho por ustedes.

B. Anderson"

Jueves 22 de diciembre del 2022

"Anoche salí con la familia y llegamos tarde, caí rendido, pero acepto tus disculpas, solo recuerda que estoy de tu lado. Ten un bonito día y salúdame a los mellizos.

KH"

"Me alegra saber de ti, en verdad creí que ya no me responderías y con justa razón, fui terriblemente rudo contigo y aun me avergüenzo. Salúdame a todos, vamos a la escuela y los niños les mandan saludos.

B. Anderson"

"Eres un buen padre Blaine, no lo dudo, ahhhh me encantaría verte cargando las mochilas de los niños mientras caminan por la nieve, estoy seguro de que debe ser una imagen adorable.

KH"

"¿Acabas de llamarme adorable? Valla tenía tiempo sin que alguien me llamara así, me has hecho el día.

B. Anderson"

"Dije que la imagen es adorable, tienes dos hermoso niños que te suben puntos de adorabilidad.

KH"

"¿Adorabilidad? Creo que estas creando palabras XD

Por cierto Alex y Lizzy están comportándose muy raramente, creo que traman algo y no creo que vaya a ser sano para mí.

B. Anderson"

"Soy columnista, se cómo usar palabras y además creo tendencias, así que no pongas en duda mis mensajes, por otro lado ¿el tigre le tiene miedo a unos niños?

KH"

"Ok, no pondré en duda nada de lo que digas, valla que eres quisquilloso, jeje extrañaba eso y…no conoces a mis hijos, se parecen a ti en lo tercos que son, cuando una idea les entra en la cabeza no hay poder humano que los haga cambiar de idea.

B. Anderson"

"¿Qué dices? Tú también eres bastante terco según recuerdo  
KH"

"¿Estas molesto? Ya van dos horas del último mensaje y me sorprende no tener una respuesta tuya.

K.H"

"Ya es tarde, creo que a esta hora estas entrenando pero me siento preocupado ¿todo está bien?

K.H"

"Blaine, en serio comienzo a ponerme ansioso.

KH"

"todas las noches sueño contigo, mándame un beso

Blaine debon Anderson"

"Blaine por todos los cielos ¿estas ebrio?...eso del beso es…algo repentino o/o

KH"

"No me queires, yo te quiero mucho, te casas conmigo y adoptas a mis niños Prometo tomarte de las manos todos los días, todos todititos

Blaine debon Anderson"

"En serio esto es raro, no voy a contestar, ¿desde cuándo olvidaste como escribir tu segundo nombre?

KH"

"Ya estoy por dormirme y no supe más de ti, estas actuando muy raro y me preocupo, espero no vallas estar tomando, ¡recuerda lo que pasas cuando tomas! Y yo no estoy cerca para cuidarte

KH"

Viernes 23 de diciembre del 2022

"¡Por todos los cielos disculpa! No, no estaba ebrio, nada de eso, ayer perdí mi teléfono y llegue muy noche al cuarto así que no pude contestar, pero leí y los mensajes y estoy que me muero de vergüenza contigo

B. Anderson"

"Oh…entonces no eras tu, valla que bueno, ya me había asustado…espera ¿Quién mando esas cosas?

KH"

"Los niños que ahora mismo están castigados, disculpa en verdad, no quería asustarte así, sé muy bien que no estamos en las condiciones para decir todo eso, ya les explique que no deben hacer esas cosas.

B. Anderson"

"¡Los niños!...espera ¿están castigados? Por favor dime que no suspendes el viaje.

KH"

"Blaine, no se te ocurra suspender el viaje, fue una broma inocente, no tienes por qué castigarlos así, además ya tengo lista tu reservación y en casa todos los esperan para navidad y está bien, yo dude cuando vi que no escribías bien tu según nombre…o más bien que lo escribías

KH"

"Nuevamente disculpa, hoy había festival en la mañana así que me deslinde del mundo para ver a los niños, el viaje sigue en pie salimos hoy mismo

B. Anderson"

"Espera ¿hoy, No tienes trabajo?

KH"

" De hecho si, bastante ahora mismo voy a entrenar, pero solo encontramos boletos para hoy a media noche o mañana después de las 6:00 de la tarde y ya llegaríamos demasiado retrasados, así que en cuanto termine mi última pelea iremos a tomar el camión

B. Anderson"

"Debí haber pensado en ir a recogerlos, disculpa eso me fallo, pero se los compensare, en cuanto lleguen vengan directo a la casa no se te valla ocurrir ir a un motel por una horas, directo a casa de mi papa ¿ok?

KH"

" No queremos incomodarles, estaremos llegando a Lima como a las 5:00 o 5:30 de la mañana, dependiendo de cómo este el camino

B. Anderson"

"Con más razón, van a estar agotados, además a esa hora estaré despierto, espera olvídalo yo iré a recogerlos, no se diga más, así los llevo directamente a donde van a hospedarse, los veré ahí mañana a las 5:00 de la mañana, no se muevan

KH"

"No, en serio, no puedo hacerte eso, nosotros llegamos solos a tu casa y le pediré al taxista nos espere con el motor en marcha, no quiero hacerte despertar tan temprano en tus vacaciones.

B. Anderson"

"No seas terco, voy a estar ahí, así que no se muevan si no me ven, sirve de que te ayudo con las maletas y los niños, espero tomaras fotos del festival porque es la razón por la cual me despertare tan temprano, quiero fotos de mis niños.

KH"

"¿Tus niños? Kurt eres adorable, pero no te daré a mis hijos y ok, ok esperaremos por ti, si no puedes me mandas un mensaje nada más, te veo allá

Ahora debo irme porque tengo que comer algo y cambiarme antes del trabajo, oh si, Jenny te manda saludos.

B. Anderson"

"Eres egoísta, deberías compartir a tus angelitos conmigo, pero ya me los ganare y entonces veras :P

Cierto deséale feliz navidad y agradécele de mi parte el haberte estado cuidando, cuídate mucho y en cuanto vallan a subir al camión me mandas mensaje

KH"

"Si mamá todo lo que digas :D

B. Anderson"

"Simpático y gracioso ¿Dónde quedo el dulce Blaine que no me respondía?

KH"

"Creo que se revelo, los hijos cambian a todos y los míos me enseñan mucho de rebeliones, ahora si te dejo, debo terminar de vestirme y mis compañeros me ven raro cada que sonrió con tus mensajes, nos leemos después.

B. Anderson"

"Seguro tus compañeros son más gays de lo que dicen ser, el compartir duchas contigo debe ser todo un martirio.

KH"

"Hola, seguro ya estás trabajando, solo me disculpo si soné fuera de lugar con mi último mensaje, pero no creo que sea un secreto que eres un hombre muy atractivo, antes lo eras y bueno ahora lo eres mucho más, así que en verdad creo que más de uno debe notarlo.

KH"

"Cielos, lo se lo se debes estar trabajando aun pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso, releí mis mensajes y parezco desesperado o algún fan demente, pero no es acoso, espero no haberte faltado al respeto, por favor cuídate mucho y avísame cuando suban al camión

KH"

"Acabamos de subir al camión, parece que saldrá a tiempo, apenas es la media noche y ya estamos listos para salir

Sobre tus mensajes no te preocupes, solo no pude contestar por el trabajo, acabo de leerlos y creo que me acabas de hacer la noche, te veo en unas horas.

B. Anderson"

"¡Ahí estaré! Abriga bien a los niños y trata de dormir en el camino.

KH"

"Hola señor kurt papa nos presto su teléfono para decirle que estamos muy contentos de ir a su casa esperamos no este enojado con nosotros

Lizzy y Alex"

"Cariño, no podría enojarme, ahora duerman un poco y mañana cuando despierten nos vemos en la estación, cuiden mucho a su papa

KH"

"Si, ahora alex lo está curando y después se duerme con nosotros, por cierto papalemandaunmuchosbesobye"

"¿Lizzy? Jajaja niña tu papá se va molestar, pero no importa, gracias, dale un beso de mi parte y cuídenlo mucho.

KH"

Después de enviar el último mensaje levanto los ojos hacia la puerta donde sentía la mirada de alguien y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo sutilmente antes de guardar su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche.

- ¿Sigues mensajeándote con él? –pregunto suavemente la mujer antes de entrar a la habitación y sentarse a su lado- tu papá dice que te acompañara mañana por ellos, por cualquier cosa –murmuro con cuidado antes de tomar una de las manos del castaño- solo está preocupado ¿ok?, no queremos que sufras más y estas demasiado ilusionado con esta idea de que él está vivo cariño

- Carole…-respiro hondo el castaño y apretó su mano- ya les dijimos, es él, estamos completamente seguros, es él –dijo antes de acercársele para poner su frente en el hombro de aquella mujer que se había convertido de alguna forma en su amiga y su madre- …está bien, que papá me acompañe así podrá ver con sus propios ojos que digo la verdad

- Créeme cariño, no hay nada que nos gustaría más que fuese cierto y si lo es prometo hacer que tu padre se disculpe correctamente con ustedes –dijo Carole antes de tomar sus hombros y alejarlo un poco- ahora duerme y mañana me encargare de tener un buen desayuno para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados – le sonrió al castaño y este simplemente le respondió la sonrisa – me alegra verte tan sonriente Kurt, me alegra tanto que vengas con nosotros a pasar navidad y dejes de estar encerrado en tu departamento –dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- recuerda que todos nosotros te amamos, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos para ti y apoyaremos tus decisiones, por más extrañas y controversiales que sean –dijo antes de soltarlo para acomodarse un mechón detrás del oído- ahora a dormir –dijo y sin más se levantó para ir a la salida de su habitación-

Kurt no dijo nada solo la observo irse y cerrar la puertas detrás de si antes de terminar de recostarse en la cama y acurrucarse bajo las mantas, ya tenía todo listo, se había encargado de sus pendientes en el tiempo justo, la alarma estaba puesta y ahora tenía unos brazos extras para ayudar a Blaine con su equipaje, aunque dudaba de que este fuese a permitir que él o su padre le ayudaran, sería algo grato de ver.

Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, se sentía ansioso, el solo saber que en unas horas podría estar viendo nuevamente a Blaine y a los niños le provocaba una serie de mariposas en el estómago, sabía que tendría que abogar por Lizzy y su último mensaje, la niña estaba bastante metida en la idea de juntarlos a él y a Blaine que debería asustarlo, pero fuera de eso era adorable, así de sencillo.

¿Besar a Blaine?

Esa idea se movió dentro de su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sentirse ansioso, Blaine se había vuelto un hombre increíblemente atractivo, increíblemente sexy y terriblemente vigoroso, así que era complicado no preguntarse que se sentiría besar nuevamente aquellos labios con el extra que era la extraña, descuidada y terriblemente atrayente barba de un par de días del pelinegro, entonces paso, así de sencillo , su cabeza le recordó aquel sueño que tantos problemas le había ocasionado cuando llego a Strattanville, aquel hombre en el baño ¿había sido Blaine?.

- ¡duérmete! –se ordenó a sí mismo el castaño antes de hundir su rostro en la almohada, tratando de pensar que el repentino suceso en el interior de los pantalones de su pijama no existía y que todo aquello era completamente algo fuera de lugar, debía dormir para despertarse en unas horas y así poder ser un buen anfitrión, esa navidad seria perfecta-

Perfecta para los niños claro, estaba seguro de que sería el inicio de muchas mejores porque sus vidas cambiarían, él y Finn se encargarían de eso, incluso estaba seguro que Puck y Sam estaban en la misma sintonía, mañana su propio padre y Carole entraría completamente en el plan como habían prometido si se convencían de que Blaine era…Blaine, bueno de que el Tigre era Blaine, pero para todo eso debía dormir, dormir y dejar de pensar en cosas…"esas cosas".


	17. Llegando a Lima

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, pero aun así me impulsan para actualizar y mejorar.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 15 "Llegando a Lima"

El despertador había sonado antes de las 5:00 de la mañana, había dormido realmente muy poco pero valdría la pena, si eso significaba que podía recibir a Blaine y a sus niños, esos pequeños que podían prácticamente iluminar el sitio más oscuro con su curiosa presencia; así que tomo una ducha rápida, a comparación con toda la rutina de aseo que solía tener habitualmente, solo acelero un par de cosas y listo, se vistió, se movió al cuarto de su padre y Carole solo para asegurarse de que estaba despierto, fue un verdadero alivio encontrarlo vestido junto a Carole.

-¿Así te vas a ir chico? –Pregunto el mayor de los Hummel mientras observaba el cabello no estilizado de su hijo, al tiempo que él mismo se estiraba un poco y se colocaba una chaqueta gruesa que le protegería del frio que amenazaba en el exterior de la casa-

-Claro que no –dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño- buenos días papá, buen día Carole –dijo tranquilo antes de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que parecía más dormida que despierta- voy a terminar de arreglarme, pero quería ver que estuvieras despierto- explico tranquilamente-

-Yo iré a preparar algo de café para que se lleve tu padre, ¿quieres que te ponga algo en un termo cariño? –Pregunto Carole mientras se adelantaba hacia las escaleras- ¿tal vez uno de esos que me enseñaste a preparar? –Pregunto logrando que el castaño asintiera con una sonrisa en los labios antes de moverse de nuevo a su habitación-

- Nos vamos en veinte minutos Kurt, veinte –explico Burt a lo que Kurt asintió antes de entrar a su recamara- en serio a veces no sé qué hacer con él –dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba su gorra- no creo que este en veinte minutos –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mujer rumbo a la sala-

-Yo creo que estará a tiempo –dijo Carole mientras continuaban bajando-…Burt, cariño ¿crees que sea cierto? –murmuro con cierta precaución y escucho un resoplido algo frustrado por parte de su esposo, era obvio que estuviese tenso, ella misma quería creerle a los muchachos, pero no quería ilusiones, ya habían pasado por algo así un año después del funeral de aquel lindo muchacho, cuando el detective se había obsesionado con la idea de buscar en todo Nueva York algún indicio del menor de los Anderson, logrando solo entusiasmar a los Anderson y de paso a ellos mismos, así que al no encontrar nada, fue el doble de doloroso-

-Quiero creer –dijo el mayor mientras se movían hacia la cocina- en verdad quisiera que fuese cierto Carole, tu sabes…-respiro hondo mientras entraban por la puerta para ir a la pequeña mesa que servía de desayunador- era un buen chico, nos ayudó mucho a seguir creciendo a Kurt y a mí, además de que…no sé, me daba coraje que su padre no estuviera presente, era como si ese hombre hubiese solo ignorado al pobre chico por años –dijo y volvió sus ojos azules a la figura de su mujer quien calentaba un poco de café- no lo niego, al inicio fue…así… de…wow está pasando –sonrió negando mientras subía los codos a la mesa- la primera vez que vi realmente a ese chico fue en la cama con Kurt…

-¿disculpa querido? –pregunto la mujer volviendo a verlo con aire completamente asombrado- estas exagerando, si mal no recuerdo Burt Hummel, Kurt te había explicado que no había pasado nada entre ellos, que esa vez…bueno, él le había dejado dormir en casa porque se había pasado un poco con el alcohol, no es que lo apruebe pero deja de hablar de eso como si Kurt y Blaine hubieran tenido relaciones esa vez, además ya lo habías visto antes, no sé cómo sigues aferrándote a esa impresión –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se movía para buscar los termos-

- lo sé, lo se…pero aun lo recuerdo y siento que se me va el alma del cuerpo –dijo Burt con cierto pesar- no creas que soy anticuado, pero Carole, era mi hijo, mi dulce chico…la idea de que estaba dejando de ser un niño tan… "de golpe" me mantuvo despierto varias noches después de esa-resoplo- sé que realmente Anderson era un chico responsable, lo sé es solo que…me acorde –torció los labios antes de levantarse- déjame te ayudo con el de Kurt –dijo pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba el termo con café a su marido-

-Nada de eso, él me enseño como preparar el suyo y definitivamente tú no sabes cariño, no quiero que piense que no le pongo atención –dijo Carole mientras preparaba la bebida del castaño- te desviaste…-murmuro- del tema …-suspiro y miro de reojo a su marido por unos segundo antes de volver sus ojos a lo que hacía- pero entiendo por dónde iba todo, él en verdad era alguien…increíble y cierto es horrible la reacción de su familia, incluso en el funeral su padre parecía decidido a mencionar cualquier actividad que había tenido Blaine que no fuese masculina, no hablo de su participación como primera voz ni en Dalton ni en McKinley –dijo frunciendo el ceño- su madre estaba destrozada pero cada que volvía sus ojos a Kurt era como… como si él hubiese tenido toda la culpa, siempre -tomo el termo que Kurt solía usar desde hace varios años y lo lleno- todo ha sido difícil…-murmuro y volvió sus ojos a su marido- por eso yo también deseo que sea cierto aunque sigo dudando…-murmuro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos- incluso Finn no deja de decirlo, llamo anoche solo para asegurarse de que el plan de venir a Lima por Navidad seguía en pie…-abrió los ojos y dejo el termo de Kurt a un lado para acercarse a su esposo y acariciar su mejilla- incluso nosotros Burt…incluso nosotros esperamos esto con ansia, de no ser así no habríamos pasado horas y horas en las tiendas…preparándolo todo, realmente querido aunque queramos decir que no es posible nuestros actos nos delatan y ya les creemos a nuestros hijos, tal vez solo queremos que nuestros ojos confirmen…todo –dijo y sin más dejo un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios- pase lo que pase siempre estaremos ahí para ellos –murmuro suavemente-

-…ejem… -una voz conocida logro que Burt se sonrojara furiosamente y se alejara con aire tenso de su mujer mientras esta sonreía de forma divertida- lamento interrumpir su romántico momento pero ya son los veinte minutos –murmuro el castaño quien estaba listo, increíblemente listo, su cabello, sus guantes, bufanda, su abrigo y el tintineante sonido de las llaves de su auto en las manos-

-no te preocupes cariño, ya habrá momento –dijo divertida mientras su esposo se movía para salir de la cocina con aire apenado y raudo- je, parece que tu padre aún tiene problemas con esos detalles, aunque Kurt cariño ya sabes cómo se pone cuando de pronto aparecen tu o Finn y lo interrumpen en un momento vulnerable-dijo Carole acercándose a Kurt para darle su termo- anda vallan, vallan –le apuro antes de darle un beso en la frente- preparare panqueques y chocolate para el desayuno –dijo con una sonrisa suave antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar que el castaño saliera de la cocina-

Burt esperaba ya aun lado del auto, mas antes de que Kurt se moviera a la puerta del conductor su padre le pidió las llaves argumentando que con su repentino ir y venir al mundo mágico de las nubes terminarían estrellándose, Kurt replico un poco sintiéndose ofendido pero al ver que su padre señalaba su reloj y le mostraba que podía ser incluso más terco que él, decidió cederle las llaves y montarse en el lado del copiloto.

Unos minutos más tarde agradeció a su padre, porque su cerebro se volvió lleno de bruma, pequeños flashazos que iban desde que había recibido por primera vez aquel paquete hasta el momento en que se había despedido de Blaine a unos pasos de aquel denigrante edificio en el cual vivía con los niños, cierto ese día, ese sábado 24 de diciembre se cumplían 10 años desde la última vez que él y Blaine habían pasado una Navidad juntos, pronto le vería y… estaba ansioso, terriblemente ansioso, tal vez de haber sido un poco más sincero y menos orgulloso las cosas no habrían sido tan malas, tal vez… solo tal vez.

Aun podía recordar aquella noche en que su padre le había dejado un regalo…uno muy especial que en ese momento no aprecio tanto como debía haberlo hecho, ese momento en que Blaine le esperaba en la pista de hielo y después de explicarle porque estaba ahí, prometerle que cuidaría de su padre y sonreírle con esa mirada llena de…devoción, de alegría y alivio, vino la pregunta…esa donde el pelinegro le preguntaba dudoso, casi temeroso de que la respuesta fuese negativa. ¿Estas feliz de verme?...esa pregunta, esa sencilla pregunta que le incomodo completamente y que tuvo que responder con la única sonrisa que podía, una forzada, una afirmación incompleta, casi vacía, no mentía había estado alegre de verlo, pero a la vez incomodo, tal vez de haber estado más preparado mentalmente su reacción hubiese sido diferente, más suave, menos forzada, tal vez lo peor que le había pasado después de meditar tanto sobre ese día era que Blaine le conocía tanto que era muy posible que hubiese notado su duda y aun así había seguido sonriendo, había cantado con él y le había regalado un tiempo valioso en su última Navidad juntos.

Nuevamente se sentía horrible, ¿Qué clase de persona podía solo pensar en su mismo y no darse cuenta del dolor ajeno? ¿Qué clase de persona era para querer monopolizar a su padre cuando los de Blaine no pasaban las fiestas decembrinas en casa? ¿Qué clase de persona había sido para no darse cuenta que Blaine y su padre habían sido atacados brutalmente?

Se mordió el labio y una cálida lagrima surco una de sus mejillas antes de sentir una mano en su hombro, sacudiendo su mundo entero, regresándolo de golpe a una realidad donde podía tal vez tener una segunda oportunidad para…ser mejor, si quería ser mejor, quería más tiempo con él, con Blaine, quería…por todos los cielos, quería tantas cosas.

-Hey chico –murmuro Burt quien le miraba preocupado mientras dejaba su termo de café al parecer vacío en el portavasos de su lado- ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa? –Pregunto logrando que Kurt volviese sus ojos azules al exterior y se diera cuenta de que ya estaban en el estacionamiento de la estación de autobuses, Burt podría querer que Blaine estuviese vivo, pero quería aún más que su hijo estuviese bien, tranquilo-

-No papá, estoy bien –murmuro Kurt limpiándose con el dorso de su mano pulcra y elegantemente enguantada para sonreírle con suavidad- solo recordaba …y me daba cuenta de lo afortunado que soy, así que no puedo permitir que los miedos y las dudas se interpongan una vez más entre mis oportunidades y yo –dijo de tal forma que logro una sonrisa del mayor- vamos papá, ya debieron haber llegado y no quiero que tomen un taxi –dijo antes de apurarse a abrir su puerta, bajarse del auto y respirar hondo aquel helado aire de madrugada-

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, ambos se movieron entre la nieve hasta la entrada principal de la estación y después de revisar los tablones electrónicos de llegadas se dio cuenta el castaño de que en efecto, el camión había llegado hace algunos minutos, con algo de suerte y la multitud de gente que ingresaba a la sala de espera eran los de ese camión.

- Papá, ya llegaron deben estar por aquí o por allá –dijo señalando cuidadosamente la sala y la multitud de gente que entraba por la parte de los camiones- dime si vez a Blaine y sus niños –dijo naturalmente logrando que su padre le tomara del hombro mientras miraba alrededor, iba a decirle que no podía ubicar a un chico que se hacía pasar por Blaine y mucho menos a unos niños que jamás en su vida había visto, sin embargo de pronto en sus ojos apareció la imagen más perturbadora e inquietante de todas, porque sencillamente, no era posible- ¿papá?

-…ahí –murmuro antes de señalar a un joven de cabello chino revuelto bajo un gorro de color rojo, barba de varios días, ojos ámbar que de pronto se habían cruzado con los suyos azules, entonces noto un inquietante andar calmado y tenso, el hombre menor treinta años cargaba con un solo brazo a una niña de unos 9 años de trenzas negras y rulos al final de estas, con un vestido rosado debajo de su increíblemente abrigadora gabardina blanca que dormía apoyada en su pecho y hombro, un niño adormilado de cabello castaño y gorro negro con un conjunto abrigador en color negro que estaba montado sobre dos maletas de buen tamaño sobre un carrito de equipaje parecía buscar entre la gente algo, una mochila bastante voluptuosa en el hombro desocupado y unas simpáticas mochilas en la espalda de cada uno de los niños-…¿son ellos?...-murmuro y fue cuando Kurt volvió sus ojos a donde su padre había señalado-…si, son ellos –volvió a murmurar al tiempo que observaba como ese chico murmuraba algo al oído de su niña que se removía en su brazo, mientras el niño volteaba a ver a su padre y después hacia el frente, topando sus ojos ambarinos con los azules de Burt Hummel y aunque su cabeza se resistía a creerlo , lo supo, era cierto, ese de ahí era el mismo chico que habían enterrado…no, más bien era aquel a quien creían haber enterrado años atrás-…por todos los…

- ¡Blaine! –grito el castaño antes de apurarse y llegar hacia el pelinegro mientras Burt apenas podía con la imagen que tenía en frente, aquello debía ser una fantasía, era ilógico que aun estando tan diferente al chico que había dejado esperando un taxi hace ya cerca de 10 años, pudiese solo verlo y saber que era él-

Burt se movió unos minutos más tarde mientras observaba como su hijo saludaba al pequeño que parecía aun adormilado pero asentía a las palabras de Kurt, paso a paso se acercó hasta que llego frente a ellos y fijo sus ojos de forma persistente en el pelinegro, analizándolo, buscando cualquier indicio que lo pusiera en tela de duda, algo cualquier cosa, algún gesto, alguna palabra.

- Bu…buenos días señor Hummel –murmuro el pelinegro quien estuvo a punto de romper en llanto cuando vio sano y vivo a un hombre que había prometido cuidar, a alguien que le había aceptado en su casa y le había permitido el placer de considerarlo como un padre, un auténtico padre- no quería ser una molestia, espero que se encuentre…

-calla Anderson –dijo el mayor de los Hummel antes de torcer su labios- hey, chico –dijo Burt y una sola seña sirvió para que Kurt se moviera a tomar a la niña que llevaba en brazos, la cual estaba un poco más despierta y sin mucho problema enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt, para después simplemente dar un paso más hacia aquel chico y sin más preámbulo abrazar a ese muchacho que había perdido y descuidado hace muchos años-…bienvenido a Lima Blaine Anderson –dijo mientras le abrazaba con cuidado pero con firmeza, de pronto se sentía feliz, era un hombre viejo y sencillo, con placeres ligeros, pero el recuperar a alguien que había perdido era algo que jamás creyó que pasara- bienvenido a casa –murmuro antes de alejarse un poco y entonces notar como los ojos del menor de los Anderson se cristalizaban antes de bajar su rostro y dejar que varias lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, no había dudas, incluso cuando pensó poner alguna prueba de canto o alguna serie de preguntas, Burt sabía que no hacía falta y su pecho se contrajo, era ese mismo chico, ese que había logrado tantas cosas en Kurt, ese que le había demostrado que no todos los chicos gays eran tan suaves como el propio, ese mismo que le había demostrado que no hacía falta vivir cerca o tener algún lazo familiar para considerarlo, familia- hey, hey Anderson, tranquilo, tranquilo muchacho, vas a asustar a tus chicos –dijo mientras le palmeaba los hombros, antes de mirar de reojo a los pequeños que le observaban con curiosidad-

- papá está llorando –murmuro la niña parpadeando varias veces antes de volver sus ojos al castaño que la sostenía- ¿Por qué su papá hace llorar a mi papi? –pregunto Lizzy con suavidad mientras Kurt mantenía sus ojos en la figura de Blaine y de su padre, sentía que el mismo podía romper en lágrimas en cualquier comento pero era más que seguro que eso asustaría más a los niños, sin embargo no se creía capaz de contestar aquello, el nudo en su garganta le estaba privando del habla-

- No…no…-murmuro Blaine mientras con las manos vestidas con unos viejos guantes negros sin la mitad de la tela que cubría sus dedos se limpiaba las lágrimas – estoy bien… niños, estoy bien –dijo antes de mirar a su hija para después ver a su hijo quien parecía haber despertado de golpe y era el que menos convencido se encontraba- en verdad, estoy bien –dijo antes de sonreírle a su pequeño para después volver los ojos a Burt y acercase a él- permítame …-dijo y lo acerco a donde estaban sus hijo, junto a Kurt- niños, él es Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt y Finn –sonrió suave y volvió nuevamente sus ojos al hombre quien pese a la edad y la terrible enfermedad que sabía había sufrido, lucia bien, jovial y fuerte- siempre fue alguien muy bueno conmigo –murmuro y después sonrió- señor Hummel permítame presentarle a mis niños , ella es Elizabeth –dijo y señalo a la niña quien solo movió su mano hacia Burt para después sonreírle de forma abierta y despierta- y este de aquí …-dijo acercándose a su hijo para poner una mano en el gorro del pequeño y darle algunas palmadas- es Alexander…y ambos lo son todo para mi

- claro, claro –dijo Burt antes de sonreírle a ambos niños y después acercarse a su hijo- Kurt debemos irnos, estoy seguro de que estos niños necesitan desayunar algo y tal vez descansar un poco, los viajes largos suelen ser un dolor de cabeza –dijo y miro de reojo al pelinegro- vamos a desayunar, Carole se quedó preparando algo que espero les guste –dijo y se movió para tomar el mango del carro del equipaje logrando que Blaine se apurar a querer tomarlo de regreso- no chic, no –dijo frunciendo el ceño- mi ciudad, mis reglas –dijo y dejo una vez más, claro para Blaine que la terquedad de Kurt había sido más por parte de su padre que por parte de su madre como solía comentar hace años el mismo Burt-

No hubo más palabras al respecto, Kurt se encargó de llevar en brazos a Lizzy quien no dejaba de contarle lo que había estado soñando, sueño que incluía nubes, pájaros, insectos y un sinfín de perritos con faldas que hablaban de alguna fiesta, Burt iba al lado de su hijo, empujando el carro del equipaje sobre el cual iba también Alex, quien parecía más interesado en observar todo lo que había alrededor, aun cuando estuviesen pasando la sala de la estación se veía mucho más grande que la de su pueblo y definitivamente afuera se sentía mucho más frio y se veía mucho más blanco que donde vivían, Blaine se había quedado aun lado de Burt caminando solo con la gran mochila de tela al hombro mientras el mayor le contaba algunas cosas sobre el negocio que había logrado expandir.

Cuando llego la hora de subir las maletas Blaine se decidió a ganarle a Burt y subir una maleta y su mochila, logrando así que el mayor solo subiese una de ellas, no quería herir su orgullo pero definitivamente se sentía mal haciéndolo cargar sus cosas, a su edad, detalle que obviamente no comentaría o se vería en la penosa situación de obtener una mirada desafiante por parte del mayor; después llegó la hora de subir al auto y aunque los niños estaban tranquilos con los dos Hummel se subieron a la parte de atrás junto a Blaine, argumentando que no querían que su papá se fuera solo, lo cual hizo reír a Burt y logro que Kurt se sintiera un poco desplazado, quería estar cerca de los niños, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a ellos, incluso el peso de Lizzy a sus casi 10 años no era nada comparado con la calidez que sentía cada que la niña le sonreía y se preguntó su algún día el pequeño Alex le permitirá ese mismo honor.

- ¿y cómo estuvo el viaje? –pregunto Burt Hummel mirando a los Anderson por el espejo retrovisor, notando como la niña se había sentado y acurrucado sobre el pelinegro, mientras el niño se encargaba de bajarla de ahí para acomodarla con el cinturón de seguridad, y después ponerse el propio- veo que tenemos un chico responsable –dijo sonriendo de buena gana mirando directamente al niño quien parpadeo antes de bajar la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado-

- Tranquilo para el tiempo que ha estado haciendo –dijo el pelinegro antes de acomodar las trenzas de su niña sobre su pecho y asegurarse de que Alex hubiese puesto bien el cinturón de ambos-…Alex es demasiado serio –dijo antes de acariciar los cabellos que sobresalían del gorro de su hijo- ambos son buenos niños –dijo con orgullo logrando que Burt volviese sus ojos al camino y asintiera-

-Kurt nos habla de ellos todos los días –dijo Burt mientras Kurt tomaba un poco de esa bebida que había preparado Carole para él y que había dejado un poco desatendida, suponía que su padre se había terminado la suya mientras manejaban rumbo a la estación- interesante sus nombres –dijo el mayor mientras manejaban- ¿sabían que la mamá de Kurt se llamaba así y que de igual forma es su segundo nombre?-pregunto mientras Kurt sentía por alguna razón que esa acotación era algo vergonzosa como si su padre tratara de decir "algo" en especial- Elizabeth –a completo el mayor antes de echar un rápido vistazo al espejo retrovisor, observando que los niños se miraban entre sí-

-papá esa es una casualidad, una muy…inquietante casualidad, pero una casualidad al fin y al cabo, después de todo es muy posible que fuese idea de la mamá de los mellizos –murmuro el castaño de ojos azules logrando que su padre torciera los labios-

-no es cierto…-murmuro la niña antes de levantar los ojos a su padre quien solo le sonrío- papá nos puso el nombre a Alex y a mí, mamá nos lo contaba desde que éramos unos bebes –dijo antes de volver sus ojos azules al frente, logrando que Kurt mirara a su padre para después ver a los niños en el asiento trasero y después a Blaine- mamá nos decía que cuando papá nos cargó por primera vez empezó a cantarnos y a sonreír, así bonito, como cuando está muy, muy, muuuuuuy contento, entonces mamá supo que debía dejar a papá escoger nuestros nombres y después de mucho, mucho pensar dijo que sería lindo si yo me llamaba Lizzy y Alex…pues Alex –dijo la niña y volvió sus ojos a su hermano- ¿si es así no?

- sip –dijo el niño asintiendo antes de que su papá lo acercara más a él- mamá nos hijo que papá después le explico que Alexander era el nombre de alguien importante para alguien que quiso mucho, pero que no recordaba quien era, y sobre Elizabeth, dijo que tenía relación con alguien muy dulce y amable que había querido mucho –dijo y levanto sus ojos ámbar a los de su padre- ¿era él papá? ¿El señor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel? –Pregunto y solo basto eso para que un silencio total se diera en el interior del auto-

Kurt se encontraba tenso, visiblemente tenso, no estaba seguro de que aquello pudiese ser posible, no desde que Blaine les había platicado que sus recuerdos habían comenzado a emerger después de un tiempo de nacido los mellizos, cuando se suponía que ambos ya tenían sus nombres, sobre todo Lizzy, entonces ¿había sido algún tipo de casualidad? ¿Algo inconsciente? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿La mamá de los niños realmente hablaba en serio o era algún cuento que les había inventado la mujer?

Los segundos se convirtieron pronto en un par de minutos, Blaine se había quedado callado guardando aquello para sí mismo por que no consideraba un tema bueno para tratar en ese momento, con sus niños presentes, porque era un poco complicado, así lo sentía el pelinegro.

- Alex –dijo Blaine quitándole el gorro a su niño mientras la niña los observaba, lista para lanzar todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza y no podía evitar- ese es un tema que no es adecuado para este momento, no queremos incomodar a Kurt y a su papá ¿cierto? –pregunto y trato por todos los medios no volver sus ojos al frente, comunicándose con sus dos niños, entendiendo inmediatamente que la niña iba a replicar y casi adivinando lo que diría – lo sé, el señor Hummel hizo el comentario, pero esa es una conversación que tendré con ellos más tarde, porque es un tema …¿de qué tipo?

-¿de adultos? –pregunto el niño de cabello castaño antes de que su padre le desordenara el cabello con una de sus manos- papá, no me revuelvas el pelo así, se me va a enredar, ya sabes que lo tengo muy delgado –farfullo el niño antes de que su papa sonriera y alejara la mano- ok…ok papá…-el niño volvió sus ojos al frente notando que Kurt seguía atento a ellos- lamento mucho haberme metido en un tema de adultos señor Hummel…-murmuro antes de que Lizzy volviera a recostarse en el pecho de su papá-

- No, te preocupes cariño está bien –dijo Kurt tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la forma en que Blaine había completamente evitado el tema, si Blaine consideraba que era un tema para no tratar frente a los niños lo respetaría, ahora al menos tenía una promesa a futuro para indagar en algo que realmente ya había notado sobre su nombre y el de Lizzy, pero que había tratado de no relacionar consigo mismo- y no me llamen señor Hummel, el señor Hummel es mi papá –dijo y señalo a su padre quien seguía manejando- señor Hummel me hace sentir un poco…

- espero no estés apunto de decir viejo, ¿eh chico? –dijo Burt con aire fingidamente molesto logrando que la niña riera por lo bajo de forma cómplice mientras el niño solo sonreía suavemente, continuaba manejando, entendiendo que el tema que había querido filtrar había sido tal vez demasiado para el momento, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que los niños estaban presente, su error obviamente- niños, pueden llamarle a mi hijo señor Kurt o Kurt simplemente –dijo y los niños asintieron mientras Kurt volvía a acomodarse en su asiento y respiraba hondo, había demasiadas cosas que quería hablar con Blaine y esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado en la casa, sobre todo cuando le revelara el lugar que había conseguido para él y los niños- hey niños, porque no le cuentan a este "viejo" algo sobre su escuela, escuche que tuvieron un festival navideño ayer –dijo y logro que los niños se animaran un poco más-

Pronto el auto se llenó de una charla más infantil, Lizzy hablo de como ella había participado en el grupo coral de niñas de su grado, de lo maravilloso que había sido que su papá fuese a verlos y de un millón de detalles casi insignificantes para cualquier otra persona, como el color de las luces o la forma de la escenografía que las maestras había hecho, mientas que Alex se había encargado de mencionar de forma más sencilla y metódica que había participado actuando como pastor en una pequeña obra de teatro.

Blaine se encontraba agradecido con Burt, aunque se sentía un poco tenso, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con él, por el simple hecho de que le debía una explicación a ese hombre, por otro lado había algo que no había podido dejar de pensar desde que se había subido al autobús, y era el hecho de estar tan cerca de su familia real que simplemente le dolía el pecho, aunque tal vez no importaba, ellos usualmente salían de viaje, así que tal vez no estaba tan cerca como creía estarlo, quería verlos, claro que sí, aun cuando su padre era estricto y un poco difícil de tratar seguía siendo su padre, igual a su madre, ella le había apoyado y luchado por que él y su padre retomaran charlas que simplemente no podía imaginar el dolor por el cual debía estar pasando, o Cooper, con quien había iniciado a tener una relación más cercana antes de lo sucedido hace ya casi diez años.

Había muchas cosas, quería tantas cosas y a la vez se frenaba a sí mismo, sus niños, primero estaban y estarían siempre sus niños, sabía que presentar a sus hijos frente a su familia sería todo un problema y que definitivamente no iba a exponerlos a ellos hasta que su familia no prometiera a ser amables con ellos, por otro lado estaba Kurt…ahí…tan…perfecto y tan terriblemente dulce y amable con sus hijos que podía notar como el castaño se estaba metiendo de forma irremediable en sus corazones, con una sola tarde los niños no habían parado de hablar de él, Finn, Sam y Puck, no sabía que sería de sus hijos cuando terminaran esos pocos días de vacaciones, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que al final sus hijos se hicieran falsas ilusiones con aquel perfecto ser.

Por lo pronto irían por pasos, acompañaría a los Hummel-Hudson a desayunar y después se encargaría de pedir los datos de donde se hospedarían para ir, desempacar, dejar a los niños descansar un poco antes de arreglarse y volver a la casa de Burt Hummel para ayudar con la cena de noche buena, porque claro…él ayudaría, tal vez tendría que hablar con Carole, pero se encargaría de no solo llegar a cenar.


	18. Reglas Navideñas

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC…Anne,KurtCoBlaine Fan, klaine-4-ever-love, lobaparda, Ness, Alba.B, Bonamore, vane-chan547 en

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 16 "Reglas Navideñas"

El camino fue más corto de lo que Kurt recordaba y agradeció a su padre el hecho de haber desviado la atención de la charla a un tema más seguro y menos controversial que el anterior, aunque después ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle a su padre por plantar en su cabeza más dudas de las que debería tener al respecto de Blaine y sus niños.

Al llegar a casa, bajaron del automóvil y fue entonces que Blaine se quedó callado observando la fachada del lugar, era tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida que simplemente se había paralizado lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que Burt y Kurt se encargaba de bajar sus cosas, simplemente estaba siendo consciente de que lo había hecho, había vuelto a Lima, había vuelto a ese lugar al cual sinceramente no creyó regresar; aunque claro el detalle de su equipaje no paso para nada desapercibido por un par de ojos azules más despiertos que al lado de su hermano observaba las acciones de los Hummel.

- ¿aquí es la posada señor Burt Hummel? –pregunto Lizzy mientras se acomodaba mejor su mochila de Mulan al tiempo que su hermano observaba alrededor, como buscando algo en específico, lo cual de hecho no era muy diferente de su comportamiento habitual- pensé que iríamos a desayunar primero y después llevaríamos nuestras cosas a donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir

- aquí es su casa Lizzy –murmuro Alex antes de acomodarse el cabello con sus manos y después colocarse el gorro sobre su cabeza- él buzón de allá dice "Hummel-Hudson" –dijo antes de señalar el mencionado objeto , para volver sus ojos color ámbar a los ojos del mayor de los Hummel- creo que…ellos quieren que pasemos aquí la Navidad –dijo tranquilamente logrando que su hermana pestañara un par de veces- tal vez esté equivocado –murmuro pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Lizzy lo escuchara y lanzara un grito de emoción cuando la respuesta fue confirmada por el asentimiento del hombre mayor-

-¡Papá! –grito Lizzy logrando que su padre girase los ojos con aire asustado y dispuesto a matar a cualquier ser vivo que estuviese molestando a su pequeña, mero instinto claro, estaba habituado a vivir con la guardia en alto, sin embargo su cara cambio nuevamente cuando la niña corrió hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza- ¿escuchaste papá? ¡Quieren que nos quedemos aquí!

- espera Lizzy…ellos no-dijo el pelinegro pero cuando volvió a ver a Kurt y encontró en su rostro aquella sonrisa de triunfo tras algún tipo de plan bien trazado, entendió un par de cosas- Kurt…-murmuro y volvió sus ojos hacia el mayor de los Hummel para buscar algo en los ojos azules del padre del antes mencionado, pero la media sonrisa le indico que estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno- Kurt me dijo que nos conseguiría un sitio donde quedarnos…si no pudo…no tienen porque…en serio señor Burt –murmuro, preocupado de que estuviesen importunando demasiado

-Lo hizo Anderson -dijo Burt mientras tomaba una de las maletas y las acercaba al portal de su casa- creo que consiguió un sitio realmente bueno –dijo pasando a un lado de él cuando regresaba por la otra mientras Kurt intentaba levantar la mochila que en la estación Blaine había estado cargando con arrolladora facilidad- y bueno mi chico no suele equivocarse en estas cosas –dijo y se acercó más a él para hablar en cierta confidencialidad- si eras un farsante el trato se disolvía –dijo y se separó de él para darle un manotazo amistoso en uno de sus hombros logrando que el pelinegro arrugase un poco el ceño, ya lo había notado antes en la estación de camiones pero lo había dejado pasar, no era el lugar para hablar de cómo repentinamente un peleador habituado a los golpes no soportaba los de un hombre como él- Vamos Anderson, mueve tu trasero a la casa, que está helando –dijo antes de tomar la otra maleta y ver a su hijo aun luchando con la mochila negra de tamaño familiar que su hijo aun no podía levantar- Kurt vas a romperte algo …-murmuro aunque su hijo parecía realmente empeñado en cargar la mochila-

- Kurt por todos los cielos –se apresuró Blaine hasta llegar frente al otro y tomar también las correas de la mochila- es demasiado pesado para ti, tu padre tiene razón –dijo observando como el rostro del castaño de ojos azules se volvía infantil por el puchero y el ceño fruncido que mostraba- en serio Kurt déjame, no quiero que te lastimes…por favor –murmuro con suavidad, tacto y una latente preocupación-

-¡No, no, no! –dijo el castaño logrando así la atención de los niños mientras su padre abría la puerta y empujaba ambas maletas por el corredor principal- tú y los niños son nuestros invitados, ¿Cómo dejar que cargues tus maletas? –pregunto frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras el aire helado de la mañana seguía azotando fuera de la casa- Blaine no seas terco, me he ejercitado, puedo con esto…agh, si puedo, Blaine, te digo que sí puedo con esto

-En serio déjame…por favor, no me siento cómodo con la idea de dejar que tu padre metiese las otras maletas y soportar la pena de que tu termines lastimándote innecesariamente por cargar algo como esto –murmuro el pelinegro antes de que una de sus manos se colocara sobre las del castaño que aun sostenía un lado de las correas de la mochila- por favor Kurt –susurro mientras clavaba sus ojos ambarinos en los azules del castaño-

-aghhh eres imposible, Blaine –murmuro Kurt Hummel al tiempo que soltaba las correas y su rostro se incendiaba ligeramente, pues el tono del pelinegro se había suavizado tanto en su última petición que le había sido imposible seguir resistiéndose- eres terrible…-murmuro antes de caminar hacia los niños y animarlos a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal- vamos niños, dejemos a su padre solo con SU mochila –murmuro y entro a la casa con los niños-

Blaine solo pudo sonreír medianamente, no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que le había ganado una discusión al otro, pero sin lugar a dudas era un sensación extremadamente cálida, tal vez había perdido la batalla con Burt Hummel, pero al menos había tenido su revancha, así que tomo la mochila y la coloco en su hombro antes de caminar hacia la puerta, esperando tener un poco de tiempo para revisarse las molestias del cuerpo que podrían opacar ese día.

Al cruzar la puerta fue testigo de cómo Burt volvía de la cocina con Carole, quien después de murmurar unas cosas con el mayor dio unos pasos y se apuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de Blaine para después acercarse a él.

- Bu…bue…buenos días señora…Hummel –murmuro el pelinegro ligeramente avergonzado al sentirse tan observado por aquella mujer que ahora llevaba su cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba-…yo…-murmuro un par de decibeles más bajo que antes, al sentir como ella se acercaba más a su rostro para observarle demasiado cerca, siendo consciente de que de hecho ahora estaban siendo observados por el resto de ambas familias-…

-hummp…- Carole torció sus labios antes de poner una mano en su rasposa mejilla- ¿Cómo estas cariño?-murmuro suavemente con un aire tan maternal y preocupado que asombro a los niños, mientras que a Blaine le movió algo en el pecho, esa familia era una de las mejores en el mundo estaba seguro y agradecía que alguien como Kurt y Finn hubiesen sido criados por dos seres tan amorosos y responsables como ellos- agotado y hambriento quiero suponer –dijo antes de acercarse para abrazarlo, suave y cálidamente como el cuerpo del pelinegro parecía haberse tensado cuando había tocado uno de sus hombros, pero decidió callar, era mejor- y…¿estos hermosos niños? –Pregunto girándose hacia los niños que estaban tomados de cada una de las manos de Kurt-

- Hola…-dijo Alex educadamente, quien solo volvió sus ojos a su padre para recibir el asentimiento que le permitía hablar con extraños, sabía que su padre conocía a esos señores pero definitivamente no pensaba romper más reglas de las que ya habían roto en los últimos días- buenos días señora Hummel –dijo antes de agacharse ligeramente con una pequeña reverencia- ella es mi hermana Elizabeth Anderson –dijo cuándo se enderezo para señalar a su hermana , quien le sonrió abiertamente y le saludo con su mano libre- yo soy Alexander Anderson y agradecemos enormemente que nos invitaran a su casa para pasar Navidad –dijo de tal forma que la mujer no aguanto y corrió inmediatamente para abrazarlo, sacándolo de la mano de su hijastro para levantarlo-…yo… yo… ¿Qué pasa se..señora? –murmuro bajito con las mejillas rosadas mientras la mujer se apresuraba a dejarle un par de besos en el rostro-

- ¡Por Dios eres el niño más adorable de todo este planeta! –dijo ella antes de bajarlo- todo un caballerito, aunque sinceramente no sé porque me sorprendo, si tu padre es todo un caballero consumado –dijo antes de moverse hacia la niña y acariciar sus trenzas- y tu una hermosa señorita…tan sonriente como tu papá ¿verdad? –dijo y Lizzy sonrió más ampliamente antes de recibir un beso en ambas mejillas- muy bien, muy bien , basta de tanta charla –dijo alejándose para ver a los presentes- ahora mismo vamos a desayunar –dijo y dejo que Kurt guiara a los niños al comedor – vamos Blaine, cariño vamos –ánimo y al final se quedó unos minutos atrás junto a su marido, quien había entendido con una sola mirada que debían intercambiar unas cuantas palabras-…

-¿pasa algo Carole? –pregunto Burt Hummel cuando su hijo, Blaine y los niños desaparecieron del pasillo, logrando que la mujer solo asintiera y se cruzara de brazos con una mirada por de más preocupada- ¿dudas del chico?, porque de ser así podemos hacer algo, no quiero que existan dudas aunque yo realmente confió en que…

-No querido, no dudo…-suspiro la mujer de cabello castaño, interrumpiendo a su esposo- admito que tuve que acercarme un poco, la pinta de ese muchacho dista mucho de la imagen que solía tener …pero puedo ver que es él, sus gestos, su nerviosismo…y la calidez escondida en sus ojos es algo que no podría olvidar ni aunque pasaran mil años, pero ese no es el punto…-dijo antes de que Burt le indicara con una mirada que si se explicaba mejor tal vez entendería- querido ese chico esta lastimado…-murmuro de forma tajante- no sé si lo has notado, pero la forma como camina indica claramente una lesión en una de sus piernas, la derecha para ser más precisa, pero no estoy segura de su magnitud…por otro lado un solo roce en su hombro logro que todo su cuerpo se tensara y aunque lo oculto bastante bien en su rostro pude notarlo…debe tener algún tipo de lesión en el –explico aquella mujer que había trabajado tanto tiempo como enfermera como para poder hablar libremente de ese tipo de cuestiones- ¿sabes algo al respecto?

- nada…-dijo Burt de mala gana- solo lo que nos dijo Kurt, sobre su trabajo –torció los labios antes de quitarse la chaqueta y colgarla en un perchero cercano- y si, también note cierto malestar cuando le abrace en la central de camiones, al principio debo admitir que sentí que había sido demasiado brusco con él, pero definitivamente alguien que se dedica a eso, no va a ponerse remilgoso con algo como eso, solo si se encuentra herido claro está–dijo antes de acomodarse la gorra y fruncir el ceño- iré a acomodar las maletas de ellos al cuarto, ya después, cuando no estén los niños tal vez podamos hablar seriamente con él –dijo antes de moverse hacia una de las maletas-

-claro eso mismo pensaba –dijo ella antes de ver como su esposo se encargaba de subir dos maletas a la vez- querido, no quiero que te lastimes la espalda, ya no eres un muchacho –dijo Carole mientras le observaba cargarlas y sonreírle con aire triunfal casi retador, logrando que ella solo rodara los ojos- ok, has lo que gustes Burt pero si en la noche te duele la espalda no estés quejándote de que no puedes dormir … además tenemos dos niños en la casa y mañana será un día muy atareado, si es que recuerdas lo que era la Navidad en ese entonces –dijo antes de sonreír y moverse hacia el comedor-

Al entrar pudo observar por unos minutos una escena que le pareció demasiado familiar para ser la primera vez que la veía y tal vez la primera vez que pasaba, ahí estaban Kurt y Blaine ayudándose entre si para servir el desayuno, Kurt había dejado los hot cakes en medio para servir dos en cada plato, dejando una fresa partida en cada plato de los niños, mientras Blaine les vertía algo de maple a cada uno.

Pudo oír las pequeñas riñas de Kurt a Blaine sobre que era el invitado y no tenía por qué estar ayudando, mientras el castaño servía un poco del jugo que ella misma había exprimido hace algunos minutos, conociendo a Kurt sabía bien lo que gustaban los jugos orgánicos en lugar de los procesados, así que no le costaba mucho complacerlo de cuando en cuando, menos cuando tenía visitas tan especiales; Blaine por su parte no dijo nada pero basto una sonrisa dulce y sencilla para lograr que Kurt se girara para preparar un poco de café mientras murmuraba que hiciera lo que quisiera, sin duda alguna prefería quedarse observando pero pronto los ojos color ámbar del pequeño Alex le dejaron claro que su presencia estaba siendo notada y aunque algo le decía que ese niño no diría nada prefirió entrar para dar un par de sencillas instrucciones, sobre donde estaban algunas cosas extras como nueces, fruta, entre otras.

Burt no tardó en aparecer con una sonrisa aun mayor y tomo asiento a un lado de su esposa y de su hijo, mientras en frente estaban Blaine y los pequeños, la charla se movió tranquila, mayormente dirigida por la pequeña Elizabeth, quien comparo las frutas de ahí con las que compraban en Strattanville, también hablo del árbol oh si, el árbol de Navidad de esa familia era excelente, y pronto explico que no se comparaba en nada con el pequeño y viejo árbol que tenían en La Casona, el cual después Alexander explico que no podía ser tocado por los niños, era meramente ornamental, así que pronto se descubrió que los regalos de Navidad en la Casona jamás eran dejados bajo el árbol, cada quien tenía un lugar y aun con la pena de Blaine al respecto Lizzy emocionada totalmente dijo que esperaba que bajo su cama apareciera su regalo de Navidad porque ese año pese a todo había sido una buena niña, Alex recordó entonces que estaban castigados por algo que no explicaron pero que Blaine y Kurt sabían, aquellos mensajes que había logrado que el Tigre anduviese todo el día con un carácter demasiado nervioso y paranoico ese día, logrando que Kurt ese día temiese porque Blaine hubiese probado por alguna razón alguna gota de licor y bueno…el solo recordar como el licor le afectaba al pelinegro era razón suficiente para no dormir como era debido, pero eso, todo eso eran cosas que no se dijeron, Lizzy solo jugo la fresa a la mitad con su tenedor murmurando que había hecho mas cosas buenas que malas ese año y que realmente esperaba tener al menos un libro para iluminar como regalo, logrando que ese deseo conmoviera hasta los huesos a cada uno de los integrantes de los anfitriones.

Después de desayunar los niños tomaron un vaso de leche con un par de galletas de naranja que les explico, Carole había hecho la tarde anterior, así mientras ellos comían ese pequeño postre Burt se encargó de explicar las reglas, porque mientras Los Anderson, como comenzó a llamarlos, estuviesen bajo su techo, sería parte de su familia y por lo tanto seguirían ciertas reglas, las cuales citaban de la siguiente forma:

1.- Estaba estrictamente prohibido quererle pagar nada, los alimentos, el transporte y la estadía eran absolutamente gratis y aquel que se atreviera a siquiera tratar de cubrir algún gasto como si fueran inquilinos en lugar de invitados, se encontrarían en graves.

Esta regla estaba hecha especialmente para el pelinegro, quien había estado insistiéndole a Kurt desde él inicio que él pagaría sus gastos, así que era mejor dejar claro a ese muchacho que si sacaba dinero de su cartera y se lo daba a cambio de su estadía, las cosas se pondrían feas, muy feas.

2.- La recamara que usaría sería la de Finn, porque él ya no vivía en esa casa y había estado completamente de acuerdo con que Blaine y sus niños la usaran, podían usarla a placer.

3.- Siempre se tocaba la puerta antes de entrar si esta se encontraba cerrada.

4.- No podía haber dos personas mayores de 18 años y menores de 40 años que no estuviesen casados, solos en una habitación con la puerta cerrada, cuando eso pasara tenían que informar directamente a Burt Hummel.

Regla que a Carole le pareció absurda pero que por más que quiso no pudo debatir por tener a los niños presentes, Blaine asintió mientras Kurt mencionaba lo injusto y mal pensado que era su padre, pero aun así no menciono nada ,los niños estaban muy metidos en las reglas y aunque Lizzy no entendió que esa regla estaba hecha especialmente para su papá y el señor Kurt, no dudo en mencionar que ella se encargaría de que no se rompiera esa regla, estaba completamente dedicada a ganar puntos para tener su regalo de Navidad, Alex no menciono nada pero observo de reojo a su padre y a un nervioso Kurt Hummel para después solo sonreír ligeramente, para el niño era bastante entretenido e interesante ver como su padre cambiaba completamente al estar rodeado de personas de su pasado y le gustaba, aun cuando sabía que esa regla estaba entrometiéndose en la posibilidad que él y Lizzy quería crear para su padre.

5.- Todos los adultos ayudaban a los preparativos navideños, Blaine se encargaría de ayudarle a él a acomodar algunos adornos en la entrada y la cochera, además de algunas cosas que tenía que invertiría esa tarde antes de cerrar el negocio, Kurt y Carole estarían en la cocina, y los niños debían estar tranquilos en la sala o en su cuarto, pero podían ver películas, especiales navideños y jugar con algunos juegos de mesa que el adulto ya había dejado en el mueble del televisor.

6.- A las 3:00 de la tarde ser serviría la comida y los que estuvieran en casa debían acercarse a la mesa y a las 5:00 de la tarde todos debían estar ya arreglándose para a las 7:00 estar listos para la cena de Navidad, aquel que no estuviese a tiempo no tendría postre, ni ir a patinar al día siguiente en la mañana después del desayuno.

7.- Todo invitado que llegase sería tratado con respeto e invitado a pasar, pero si alguien era grosero con cualquiera de SU familia, sería inmediatamente acusado con Burt Hummel para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Regla que rápidamente dejo dos cosas claras para Blaine Anderson, la primera que seguramente habría invitados y la segunda que tal vez alguno de ellos podría tener algo en contra de él o sus niños , o incluso de Kurt, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle más de lo debido.

8.- Todo menor de 18 años tenía que estar acostado y de preferencia dormido en su cama antes de la media noche o Santa no llegaría regalos.

Esta regla fue todo un problema ya que los niños sabían que los regalos los llevaba su papá porque Santa no existía, pero no mencionaron nada porque padre les había explicado que algunas persona en el mundo aun creían en Santa e incluso los adultos hablaban de él como si existiera para que los niños tuviesen esa ilusión, así que los niños se vieron felices de saber que es hombre mayor quería que ellos creyesen en ese señor gordito y bueno que los cuentos decían vivía en el polo norte…o sur, aun no recordaban ese detalle.

9.- Los regalos se recogían del árbol de Navidad, pero no podían levantarse antes de las 6:00 de la mañana por que los adultos querían dormir.

10.- Ningún menor de edad podía salir de la casa solo, siempre debía ser acompañado por un adulto y se le debía pedir permiso a su padre, no podían hablar con extraños y definitivamente no podían estar tristes, si se sentían tristes o lastimados debían ir con algún adulto para que les solucionase el problema.

Burt fue realmente claro en ese último punto y aunque era para los niños no pudo evitar ver directamente a Blaine como si aquella regla lo incluyese también él, mientras que el pelinegro solo había podido sonreírle tenuemente rogando por todos los cielos que no hubiesen notado sus problemas, porque si, ciertamente estaba lastimado, lo usual después de algunas peleas, pero mejoraría solo necesitaba reposar un poco, tal vez en la noche, dormir un par de horas y estaría como nuevo, tal vez se daría algunos minutos extras en la ducha, ahora que estaba en casa de Kurt, más bien de sus padres, estaba seguro que no había ningún problema su se dedicaba unos minutos adicionales, pero ya lo vería más tarde, después de todo tenía que ayudar a Lizzy y estaba seguro que su pequeña estaría dividida entre sus dos vestidos de gala que había llevado con sigo.

Así que después de haber dado las reglas Burt se levantó de la mesa con aire firme y anuncio quería al taller, logrando que con eso que Blaine se levantara y le siguiera, pero antes de abandonar el comedor, se giró hacia sus hijos y les recomendó que durmieran un poco para estar frescos en la noche, ya a la hora de arreglarse él les ayudaría a estar listos, aunque claro sabía que Alex se arreglaría solo, negando la ayuda de su padre, por el hecho de que su pequeño ya se sentía mayor, adorable pero ciertamente no podía aun acostumbrarse a que su hijo cada vez pareciera mucho más independiente de lo que debía ser un niño de su edad.

Al salir del comedor Blaine pidió permiso a Burt para subir su equipaje pero al girar y no verlo donde estaba antes, entendió que era mejor no replicar al respecto y que definitivamente iría directo a ayudar a ese hombre con el inventario para después ayudar con las decoraciones faltantes en la fachada y entrada de la casa, después de todo estaba en las reglas y siempre había sido bastante obediente de ellas, más que nada de las que Burt Hummel tenía en su casa, aunque mentiría si decía que siempre las había seguido al pie de la letra, aunque claro eso era un asunto que definitivamente nunca mencionaría.


	19. Noche de ¿Paz?

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC…Anne, Ilsse en Fanfiction net

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y por la naturaleza de nuestros personajes principales, una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Cap. 17 "Noche de… ¿Paz?"

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente para los niños, quienes se habían entretenido varias horas viendo televisión sin tener que estar preocupándose si alguien más quería o no ver lo que ellos estaban escogiendo, después ellos solos se levantaron del sillón y fueron a avisar a Carole y Kurt, quienes estaban enfrascados en la cocina con los preparativos para la cena, que tomarían una pequeña siesta antes de la hora de la comida, como les había aconsejado su papá.

Blaine por su parte estuvo ayudando a Burt con unas cosas del inventario, además de ayudarle a revisar un auto que llego de urgencia al taller para un chequeo, fue sorprendente para Burt Hummel descubrir que al parecer aquel muchacho había estado aprendiendo muchas cosas de mecánica en estos últimos años de lo que se hubiera esperado, según explico el pelinegro a él se le confiaba mayormente el traslado de las chicas al hospital del condado para sus revisiones con el ginecólogo, así que había tenido que aprender que hacer y cómo actuar cuando el automóvil tuviese algún percance, después de todo siempre era mejor ahorrar en gastos como esos y Blaine había aprendido de un peleador que ya se había retirado, para poner de hecho un taller mecánico en otra ciudad; después de eso Burt recibió una llamada y pidió a Blaine que le acompañara, al parecer unas piezas muy caras que el mayor había encargado habían tenido un problema en la paquetería y tenía que ir personalmente para revisarlas y recogerlas.

Burt y Blaine se movieron a la paquetería, mientras esperaban su turno tuvieron tiempo de sobra para seguir una charla que había iniciado en el taller y es que Burt tenía que poner al tanto a Blaine antes de que su hijo siguiera dándole sorpresas al pobre Anderson, así que le conto que Kurt se había estado moviendo toda la semana, salía desde temprano y llegaba ya entrada la noche, buscando y arreglando todo para poder ofrecerle al pelinegro varias buenas opciones para que este y los niños salieran ese mismo año de aquel terrible lugar y Burt le confeso que él mismo no había ayudado en lo absoluto, Kurt había tenido algo de ayuda de Finn, Noah y Sam, al final Kurt les había informado a él y a Carole las opciones que tenía para Blaine.

Opción A Nueva York

Esta opción trataba de alojar a los Anderson en su departamento, el cual había ampliado algunos años atrás y tenía suficiente espacio gracias a que Rachel se había mudado hace tiempo, los niños podían asistir a una escuela cercana, no tenían que tomar metro ni nada, Blaine podía llevarlos a pie y Kurt podía ir por ellos a la hora de la salida, la escuela no era privada así que solo tenía gastos menos y Kurt había hablado con la directora por teléfono y esta había dicho que recibiría a los niños mientras le llevasen los documentos lo antes posible. Kurt aseguraba que podía conseguirle un trabajo, ya fuese en la revista Vogue como alguna oportunidad en el escenario, estaba completamente seguro que debía apoyar el talento que Anderson siempre había tenido, Kurt le permitiría compartir los gastos para que el pelinegro no se siéntese menos y estaba seguro de que le ayudaría en todo, Kurt decía que gracias a su trabajo podía mover su horario y usualmente podía trabajar desde casa a no ser tu tuviese que presentarse para algún trabajo en el escenario, en caso de tener que salir por la tarde a la hora que los niños estuviesen, podría conseguir alguien para cuidarlos mientras Blaine o él llegasen del trabajo.

Opción B Lima

Esta opción no hacía mucha ilusión a Kurt pero aun así la había colocado en la mesa por si Anderson se ponía necio con los gastos y la vida que según era más cara en la gran manzana, este trataba de conseguir una casa pequeña que había visto ubicada no muy lejos de la escuela primaria, estaba seguro de que los niños podían ser recogidos por el camión escolar o bien podían ir caminando, la casa era pequeña y pertenecía a una simpática anciana que había conocido desde niño y que ahora se encontraba decidida a rentarla o venderla ya que se había mudado a vivir con uno de sus nietos a un par de hora de Lima, necesitaba algo de trabajo pero tenía tres recamaras muy espaciosas y el precio era prácticamente para sustentar solo unos gastos que la mujer había tenido últimamente, el cual había bajado aún más cuando Kurt se había presentado, estaba seguro que Anderson podría conseguir un trabajo en cualquier parte aunque le preocupaba mucho que no fuese a poder seguir desarrollando su enorme talento y sobre qué hacer con los niños mientras el pelinegro estuviese trabajando, estaba seguro que Finn podía conseguir alguien que los cuidara, después de todo estaban en un sitio de confianza.

El director de la escuela se había visto un poco más remilgoso con los niños pero había perdido ante la insistencia de su hijo y se había comprometido a darle un mes a Anderson para conseguir los papeles de los niños para entrar a la escuela, solo tenía que conseguir el material de trabajo y presentarse el primer día de clases con él.

Aparte de esas dos opciones Burt explico que su hijo tenía en mente lo de su salida de aquel sitio que Burt ni siquiera quiso nombrar, Kurt había dicho que Blaine podía regresar para pagar sus deudas y dejar a los niños con él, Kurt se comprometía a quedarse en Lima hasta año nuevo si era eso necesario, para que en ese tiempo el pelinegro no tuviese un solo pretexto para juntar el dinero necesario antes de año nuevo y terminar de juntar la suma que le pedía antes de salirse del negocio de la lucha ilegal, porque aunque Finn dijese que estaban bien organizados y todo, para Burt aquello no era más que eso, un sitio ilegal donde obviamente no debían vivir niños y él consideraba que Anderson había sido aún un chiquillo cuando había caído en ese burdo lugar, pero el punto no era ese, el punto era hacer entender al pelinegro que su hijo no aceptaría un no como respuesta y que definitivamente ellos, Carole y Burt ayudarían en todo lo necesario.

De hecho menciono que él estaba ampliando su taller y había estado pensando poner un taller en Nueva York, no muy lejos de la zona donde Kurt vivía, ya que este se quejaba que no había sitios decentes donde llevar su automóvil, cuando lo comprara entrando el año, porque si, su niño quería un auto para moverse en la gran manzana y realmente no podía decirle que no cuando él iba a pagárselo gracias a su trabajo, además su hijo no era un niño, ya no, así que a todo eso Burt después de algunos minutos y antes de que los nombraran para revisar las piezas dejo caer la última pieza del rompecabezas que Kurt había estado resolviendo toda la semana.

- Hey Anderson…-dijo Burt con voz seria antes de cruzarse de brazos mientras la música de fondo de la sala de espera sonaba suavemente- ¿No te gustaría encargarte de mi taller en Nueva York?...podrías sacar buen dinero y pues no confió en nadie tanto como para ponerlo al frente, y Kurt definitivamente no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, ya después podías ir contratando más personal y llevar solo la administración para dedicarte a lo que quieras, no se incluso podrías audicionar para NYADA o que se yo –dijo y Blaine le observo como si de pronto le hubiese brotado otra cabeza- vamos chico que aunque Kurt diga que puedes conseguir trabajo con él, la verdad creo que no te pagarían prácticamente nada, por la experiencia y los estudios, pero bueno yo te ofrezco eso, piénsalo, podrías trabajar y estudiar por internet o los fines de semana, estoy seguro que sería incluso más cómodo, y bueno te digo esto porque veo que sabes varias cosas de autos, yo podría ir de cuando en cuando y tendríamos línea directa para cualquier problema, incluso si hay un problema muy serio podríamos mover el auto para acá o yo mandar a alguien para allá…no, espera no me digas nada, contéstame después, sirve de que digieres toooooooodo lo que te acabo de contar y bueno te preparas mentalmente para Kurt –dijo antes de respirar hondo- yo…no ayude en nada extra de eso a Kurt porque sinceramente Carole y yo estábamos siendo pesimistas, llamándonos a nosotros mismos realistas, no queríamos creer con la convicción de él y de Finn, que tu…-sonrió para sí mismo- que tu realmente estabas vivo…

- Hummel… ¿Señor Hummel Burt? –Se escuchó la voz de la señorita antes de que Burt se levantara y le indicara con un movimiento de su mano a Blaine que hiciera lo mismo, había llegado el momento de revisar las piezas-

No hubo más conversación en torno a ese tema, Burt y Blaine hablaron de cosas sencillas incluso a la hora de la comida, la cual tuvieron que tener en un comedor cercano a la paquetería pues había faltado una pieza muy importante y habían prometido tenerla en menos de hora , por lo cual Burt y Blaine no habían pasado la hora de comida en casa.

Alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde llegaron para ir directo a acomodar un par de detalles que Burt quería agregar a la fachada, léase un gran mono de nieve que giraba lentamente sobre su eje con un letrero que citaba: "Feliz Navidad", mas unas luces de colores en la fachada, ya que al parecer las anteriores habían tenido un corto y se había necesitado comprar unas nuevas para que lucieran como era debido.

Para cuando Blaine estuvo libre se movió directo a la recamara donde sus niños ya estaban arreglándose, Lizzy había tomado la ducha primero, se había alistado provisionalmente con un camisón blanco y una toalla en su cabello, mientras Blaine entraba a la recamara y se dejaba caer en una silla, mientras Alex tomaba sus cosas de la maleta y se metía al baño.

Arreglar a Lizzy tomo un poco de tiempo, normalmente tardaba, pero esta vez, al ser especial, se había tardado mucho más; Alex termino de bañarse y la niña no podía decidirse entre el vestido rojo de cintura alta, corte tipo princesa con detalles blancos y el vestido verde con algunos detalles dorados.

Alex termino de vestirse y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los calcetines justo cuando Lizzy decidió que lo mejor era usar el vestido rojo para navidad, así que después de ponerse el vestido, las mallas blancas y los zapatos de charol rojo se sentó para que su papá sacara sus cosas para peinarla, Alex no tardo en estar listo frene al espejo peinándose el mismo, argumentando una vez más cuando su padre insistió en ayudarle que a él no le gustaba para nada como su papá le peinaba antes, poniéndole tanto gel en el pelo que incluso parecía un casco en lugar de cabello, él quería sus cabellos libres y modernos, aunque esa noche había decidido no parar sus cabellos como era usual, dándole un aire más pulcro y serio, acentuando así su personalidad.

Lizzy termino con dos trenzas que iban a cada lado de su cabeza y terminaban fusionándose en una que formaba una media coleta, donde Blaine se encargó de acomodar bien sus chinos en un hermoso listo blanco, el resto de sus cabellos los acomodo en unos hermoso bucles que caían en sus hombros y sobre su espalda, extra llevaba un aretes de fantasía con forma de pascuas navideñas y un bolso a juego de tela en color blanco.

Alrededor de las 6:00 sus hijos estaban listos y Blaine sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba su ropa para esa noche, fue entonces que sus hijos se miraron entre si y sonrieron de aquella forma que siempre significaba problemas para el pelinegro.

- Oye papá…-inicio Alex antes de que Lizzy se moviera rápidamente para cerrar la puerta del cuarto con seguro- creo que deberías tardarte un poco más –dijo el niño logrando que su padre levantara una de sus pobladas cejas-

- ¡Rasúrate papá, rasúrate! –dijo Lizzy cruzándose de brazos y obstruyendo la puerta por si a su padre se le ocurría salir de ahí sin haberse quitado esa barba que picaba y que seguro a alguien tan lindo y lisito como el señor Kurt no debía parecerle muy atractivo- te quitas la barba que pica y te pones tu perfume especial, ese que te regalo Jenny el año pasado –dijo ella antes de que su padre volviera los ojos a ella y después a su hijo-

- Aquí tienes un rastrillo y crema que conseguimos antes de venir –dijo Alex sacando aquellas cosas de su propia mochila- y no es perfume, Lizzy, los hombres usamos loción –dijo antes de sacar el Tommy Original que Jenny había comprado para el pelinegro hace un año y que desde entonces el pelinegro no había usado más que esa vez-

- Niños…-dijo el pelinegro más la insistente mirada de su hija y el hecho de que su hijo se acercara a él, tomara sus manos y dejara las cosas en ellas logro dejar claro que no tomarían un no como respuesta- en serio niños, no creo que tenga tiempo…quiero peinarme el cabello, hace tiempo que no lo hago como me gustaba y bueno con el largo de mi cabello ahora, me tomara mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo te vas a peinar papá? –pregunto Lizzy frunciendo el ceño mientras Alex negaba con la cabeza, ambos niños ya tenían una idea de lo que para su padre era peinarse debidamente, y si aquello realmente tenía que ver con ese enorme frasco de gel que había comprado un día antes de llegar a Lima entonces significaba cosas malas- nada de gel papá, mamá te enseño como arreglarte los chinos papá, así péinate y listo –dijo la niña logrando que Blaine se preguntara en que momento había pasado él a ser tratado como un niño pequeño-

- Saque el gel de la maleta –dijo Alex antes de sacar una botella de mouse- toma papá Lizzy dice que puedes tomar del suyo –dijo y Blaine no pudo si no tomarlo y quedarse quieto observándolos-…papá, el señor Burt dijo que teníamos que estar listos a las 7:00, así que es mejor que te apures porque no queremos llegar tarde a la cena, la señora Carole y el señor Kurt estuvieron todo el día en la cocina y sería grosero hacerlos esperar por nosotros –dijo el castaño de ojos ambarinos mientras Lizzy asentía- en serio papá debes pensar mejor en rasurarte, siempre dices que quieres hacerlo y lo dejas pasar –dijo el niño antes de suspirar- además antes de cambiarte quiero ponerte más pomada en tu hombro

- mi hombro está bien Alex, no te preocupes –dijo el mayor antes de ponerse en cuclillas para verle con una sonrisa- hagamos esto, me arreglo y me tomo una pastilla para el dolor, que es lo único que me queda, un pequeño, muy pequeño malestar –dijo pero el niño frunció el ceño- ok, ok salgo de la ducha y me siento para que me pongas un poco en la espalda y el hombro, ya después termino de vestirme –dijo y miro de reojo a su hija quien asintió de buena gana- y prometo afeitarme –dijo finalmente antes de volver a incorporarse para girar sobre sus talones y moverse al cuarto de baño-

Una ducha tranquila logro que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaran un poco, agradecía que el agua pudiese calentarse debidamente, sin preocuparse por si en algún momento se terminaba, y aunque hizo todo lo posible por no sentirse abrumado y nervioso, cayo varias veces en esa sensación; después de la ducha amarro una toalla a su cintura y con la otra seco su cabello para moverse frente al espejo e iniciar aquella tarea que sus hijos le habían encomendado, de alguna forma agradecía eso, realmente tenía días queriendo hacerlo pero siempre terminaba posponiéndolo, solo esperaba permanecer varios días así antes de volver a caer en su descuido personal.

Después de afeitarse se cambió, solo dejando la espalda libre para salir a que su hijo le revisara el hombro, cierto, su niño no era médico, ni enfermero profesional, pero había aprendido algunas cosas útiles, como diferenciar las diferentes fases de un morete o bien con el tacto poder saber si su padre necesitaba un médico especializado en lugar del médico del lugar, pero esa vez todo había sido tranquilo, solo un par de golpes y uno persistía aun en parte de su espalda y hombro, pero al parecer iba mejorando, lo supo por la cantidad de pomada que su hijo coloco sobre su piel y agradeció que fuese poca para que el olor no terminara comiéndose el de la loción que se pondría en corto.

Termino de vestirse para calzarse los zapatos, acomodar sus rizos con algo del mouse que usaba para su hija y que Jo le había enseñado a usar para acomodar sus propios rizos de forma que se viesen naturales y estilizados, un poco de loción y finalmente decidió retirar al menos por ese día la placa de peleador que lo identificaba como un miembro activo de La Casona, esa noche quería sentirse libre.

Cuando estuvo listo volvió sus ojos a sus hijos quienes había sacado cada uno un libro de iluminar para pasar el tiempo, así que al estar todos preparados salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y entonces el aire escapo de sus pulmones, ahí estaba la imagen completa de una familia real, de una familia feliz en la víspera de Navidad, Burt Hummel estaba sentado en la sala con la mirada en el televisor acompañado de Finn quien en algún momento había llegado, Kurt se encontraba leyendo al parecer la última edición de Vogue demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta que sus invitados especiales habían aparecido y Carole, bueno ella debía estar al teléfono o en la cocina pues no la veía cerca.

-¡Hey Blaine! –dijo Finn levantándose de su asiento cuando los vio de pie observándoles, logrando así que Burt y Kurt levantaron sus ojos hacia ellos- ¡Niños! –Se apresuró a saludar al pelinegro con un abrazo fraternal para después ver a los niños- ¡hey ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?!...wooow Lizzy luces muy, muy bonita…-dijo logrando que la niña se sonrojara suavemente antes de sonreírle ampliamente – hey Alex –dijo y entonces se saludaron de una forma que Blaine jamás había visto pero comenzaba a creer que aquello tenía que ver con el día de campo-

- Muy bien señor Finn, el camino fue tranquilo y toda la tarde la pasamos muy bien –dijo de buena gana el pequeño Alex antes de moverse un poco para tratar de ver lo que estaban observando los adultos en la televisión- ¿es el juego? –pregunto suavemente-

- Si, pero no es nada bueno, creo definitivamente que está demasiado flojo –contesto el adulto antes de que Burt resoplara y asintiera con la cabeza- de hecho no lo estábamos viendo del todo, cuando llegue Burt buscaba algo más navideño que ver –dijo antes de que Kurt dejara de lado su revista y clavara sus ojos azules en la figura elegante, pulcra pero a la vez algo salvaje del pelinegro- Hey …definitivamente te vez más como tu así –dijo Finn mientras señalaba el rostro del pelinegro-

- Pude verme más como yo si los niños me lo hubieran permitido- dijo el pelinegro antes de que Alex se moviera aun lado de Burt para tomar asiento mientras Lizzy se quedaba observando las hermosas luces y los increíblemente originales y bonitos adornos del enorme pino –

- yo creo que te vez bien –dijo Kurt de repente con tono suave mientras Alex sonreía ligeramente y Burt arqueaba una ceja ante aquel gesto del niño- …tu cabello , me refiero a que tu cabello se ve bien…no por que antes no te vieras bien, solo porque…bueno los rizos así más naturales van contigo…-dijo el castaño tratando por todos los medio posibles no oírse demasiado nervioso ni fuera de lugar- de hecho creo que todo tu luce bastante…tu sabes…

- ¡hey, hey, tranquilo Kurt! –dijo Finn tratando de rescatar a su hermano mientras empujaba un poco a Blaine para que saliera de su estado casi catatónico en el cual había caído justo cuando el castaño de ojos azules se había levantado para mostrarse perfectamente ataviado con un traje de algún diseñador que Finn estaba seguro no podría pronunciar- Blaine se ve bien, atractivo y esas cosas, ya sabemos y todo eso, tú también y bueno de paso yo también jejejeje ¿Qué no? –Pregunto volviendo sus ojos a Blaine quien sacudió un poco la cabeza para después asentir un poco contrariado y nervioso- ¿pasa algo amigo? –Pregunto antes de que Burt se levantara y apagara la televisión-

-vamos a cenar –dijo con aire casi cansado Burt- Carole estaba revisando el pavo pero estoy seguro de que las cosas ya están listas –dijo y los niños se movieron junto al resto de los adultos para pasar al área del comedor-

Los adultos ayudaron a terminar de poner la mesa y servir la cena, Carole apareció con una gran sonrisa anunciando que todo estaba listo y perfecto para iniciar, así que no tardaron en sentarse para iniciar la cena de noche buena.

Pronto la charla giro en torno de los adultos, Burt y Carole preguntaron inmediatamente por la novia de Finn y este les menciono que había tenido que salir a pasar las fiestas en casa de su abuela a unas horas de Lima, Finn hablo un poco de ella y después de alguna manera pasaron a un tema más viejo, sobre los años de juventud de Burt, antes de que naciera Kurt, en la época en que montaba en motocicleta, ayudaba a su padre en un pequeño taller y se dedicaba a jugar fut bol con los amigos, Carole por su lado mostro parte de su juventud, hablando de cuando salía con sus amigas a comprar los viniles de sus cantantes preferidos, cuando salían a patinar por las calles y de las veces que llego a escaparse por la tarde para ir a ver alguna película con sus amigas, los niños estaban fascinados y fue entonces que Lizzy pregunto por su padre, por cómo era realmente él cuando joven y el tema fluyo de forma tan natural que Blaine creyó que estaba viéndolas nuevamente en algún tipo de cine personal.

Se habló de su vestimenta, de sus incontables solos en la Academia de Dalton en Westerville, se habló de su cambio de escuela y de cómo parecía emanar algún tipo de magia especial que iluminaba los pasillos, esto último fue descrito por el mismo Kurt quien aseguro a los niños que Blaine había sido todo un príncipe encantado de pies a cabeza, omitiendo obviamente aquel terrible momento en que los dramas, las inseguridades y finalmente terceras personas, se encargaron de terminar con algo mágico entre ellos.

La cena termino y después de recoger los platos y guardar los restos de comida pasaron a la sala, donde tomaron todos una buena taza de chocolate caliente mientras cada quien toma lugar en los sillones, esperando por las galletas que Carole no tardo en llevar a la mesita de centro.

Estaban sentados hablando acerca de cómo los últimos días no había pasado de nevar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia, logrando que Carole se levantara para ir a atender, argumentando que había sido la primera en levantarse y que por ende le tocaba a ella, mientras ella iba a la puerta Burt hablo de como hace un par de días había salido de la casa para ir a comprar unas cosas a la ferretería y se había encontrado con un gran capa de nieve cubriendo la acera.

- Chicos, tenemos invitados –dijo Carole con una gran sonrisa mientras era seguida por dos hombres, Noah Puckerman que parecía tan casual como de costumbre y Sam quien parecía un poco más elegante de lo normal, ambos con un par de regalos bolsas que entregaron a Carole- llevare esto a su lugar queridos, así que siéntense y traeré un taza de chocolate para cada uno

- Buenas Señor B –saludo Puck antes mientras Sam solo sonreía y levantaba una mano – me encontré aquí con rayito de sol y decidimos entrar juntos para desear feliz navidad –dijo y sin más se movió directo a donde estaba la pequeña Lizzy- ¡¿Qué es esto?...una muñeca! ¿Qué hace una muñeca en medio de la sala de los Hummel-Hudson? ¿Ah? –Pregunto logrando que la niña se riera con las mejillas sonrosadas antes de moverse en su lugar- ¡oh, mira Sam, la muñeca se mueve!

- Hola, buenas –dijo Sam antes de tomar asiento para ver a Puckerman quien seguía avergonzando a un muy arreglada Lizzy- jajaja si , se mueve –dijo antes de ver al niño quien de alguna forma no encontraba del todo gracioso aquello- ¿pasa algo?

- Mi hermana no es un muñeca –dijo el pequeño castaño antes de mirar seriamente a Puck- señor Noah…-murmuro logrando que Blaine solo sonriera suavemente, pero provocando que los otros adultos se mostraran asombrados por la reacción, en el poco tiempo que habían tenido con los niños no recordaban haber visto a Alex de esa forma, bueno Finn si recordaba un poco de hostilidad, pero esa vez era diferente-

- ¿Porque tan callados? –pregunto Carole quien llegaba con dos tazas humeantes de chocolate, justo cuando Puck y Alex se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aunque claro Puck parecía más divertido que molesto ante una mirada fiera-

- Basta Alexander –dijo finalmente el pelinegro antes de tocar uno de los hombros de su hijo- Puck es así, realmente no está pensando en nada peligroso ni nada malo para Lizzy, él solo…es así –explico con tranquilidad logrando que el niño solo frunciera un poco más el ceño y aunque a muchos les pareció gracioso, para Burt Hummel aquello era completamente un foco rojo, pues a sus ojos el pequeño Alex, más que celoso tenía la mirada de alguien que estaba más que acostumbrado a saltar contra quien sea que atentara contra lo que cuidaba-

- hey, hey, no lo regañes –dijo Puck antes de sacar su cartera y de ella sacar una fotografía de una niña entrada en los 12 o 13 años de cabello rubio- mira enano, esta es mi hija, ya les dije yo también son papá –explico mirando seriamente al chico aunque con un deje de diversión y casi orgullo en su voz- y ya les dije, soy TIO Puck –dijo logrando que Lizzy asintiera mientras miraba a su hermano-

- espera… ¿tío? –pregunto consternado Kurt, ganándole a todos los presentes consternados, bueno todos menos Finn y Sam quienes solo asintieron- esperen ¿Qué pasa con eso? –pregunto logrando que Alex se destensara un poco solo suspirara antes desviar sus ojos del hombre del mohicano-

- es que él y ellos dos –inicio explicando Alex para señalar con la mirada a Finn y después a Sam- nos dijeron que podíamos llamarlos tíos, porque prácticamente eran hermanos de nuestro papá, además de que tenían más tiempo de conocerlo, Lizzy se emocionó al respecto pero no podemos llamar a cualquier persona tío, primero debemos hablarlo con papá y últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de llegar a eso –dijo logrando entonces que Puck moviera sus ojos a Blaine-

- ok, eso lo respeto así que Blaine es hora de que le digas a tus hijos que somos sus tíos –dijo Noah con una sonrisa ladina y victoriosa logrando que Blaine parpadeara un par de veces- nosotros tenemos más derecho de ser sus tíos, Kurt tal vez tiene más tipo de tía o de mamá pero eso no lo decidiré yo –dijo y tuvo que esquivar un cojín que salió volando en su dirección- ¡Hey, hey tranquilo! –dijo con una sonrisa zorruna-

-…bueno…-murmuro Blaine quien miro de reojo a sus hijos, cada uno estaba emocionado, Lizzy no lo ocultaba y le miraba expectante con sus grandes ojos azules mientras balanceaba juguetonamente sus pies, Alex por su parte tomaba con ambas manos su taza de chocolate y bebía un poco, pero podía notar un ligero temblor en sus manos, aquello era peligroso, aquello creaba un vínculo real para sus hijos y temía que ese vínculo desapareciera de repente, de alguna forma-…es un poco repentino

- ¿repentino? –pregunto Puck antes de dejar la taza en la mesa de centro para ponerse frente a Blaine y tomar con sus manos sus hombros- la vida esta para vivirse, no para preocuparse hombre, nosotros somos familia, siempre lo fuimos, tú estuviste ahí cuando nos desvelamos estudiando para mis exámenes y estuviste ahí cuando los de Dalton atacaron a uno de nosotros –miro de reojo a Kurt- desde que apareciste en el mapa te convertiste en un hermano para todos, así que…no me jodas la puta vida y acepta de una maldita vez o voy a…

- ¡Noah Puckerman! –alzo la voz Burt Hummel logrando que todos voltearan a verlo preocupados – los niños no deben oír semejante vocabulario, deberías saberlo ya que eres padre…-dijo frunciendo el ceño logrando que Puck terminara rascándose la nuca- y Anderson…-volvió sus ojos claros al pelinegro quien le miro con atención- está bien…los chicos como nosotros solo queremos sentirnos parte de tu familia, no lo hacemos por nada más que eso

-…bueno…si…-murmuro Blaine antes de volver a ver a sus hijos antes de ver a Puck- si…entiendo, muchas gracias –murmuro y sonrió suavemente, después de todo de alguna forma ellos serían mucho mejores tíos que Giselle quien solo se había autoproclamado así solo por Johanna no por querer realmente a sus hijos y no podía negar que eso le hacía sentir mucho mejor que ser aceptado el mismo, entonces sintió una palmada en su espalda, mientras Finn le sonreía de buena gana, como el niño grande que siempre le pareció-si…está bien...niños –volvió su mirada a sus hijos- pueden hacerlo niños –murmuro logrando entonces que Lizzy saltara para correr a abrazar a su papá-

-…entonces…el señor Burt y la señora Carole, sería… ¿nuestros abuelos? –murmuro quedito logrando que Blaine abriese más sus ojos antes de mover su mirada a Kurt, su lógica se había activado y suponía que aquello sería completamente normal si él y Kurt fuesen una vez más pareja, su cerebro se bloqueó y enmudeció- porque son los papás del tío Finn y el tío Kurt –explico suavemente- aunque no me siento cómoda con la idea de llamar tío al señor Kurt, pero debe ser un avance… ¿no? –murmuro y fue el turno de Kurt para sonrojarse furiosamente-

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio por varios minutos, logrando que Lizzy volviera a ver a Alex quien había dejado el chocolate en la mesita de centro, junto a la taza de Puckerman, para después llevar sus ojos azules a los ambarinos de su padre quien seguía sin saber qué clase de respuesta podía dar, de hecho no estaba seguro de que debía decir o si podía hacerlo.

- nada nos haría sentir más feliz cariño –termino diciendo Carole quien termino dando una palmada aun lado suyo- ven cariño, ven –dijo y la niña miro a su papá quien solo asintió, logrando que poco después corriera a donde estaba la mujer para sentarse a su lado- eso es, mira…tal vez Burt y yo, no somos realmente sus abuelos, pero si ustedes quieren pueden decirnos así… ¿no Burt? –Pregunto volviendo sus ojos a Burt quien respiro hondo y solo asintió, no podía hablar, algo se había situado en su garganta y si hablaba terminaría quebrándosele la voz, lo cual definitivamente no iba a pasar-

- wow…toda una familia –dijo Finn al tiempo que Puck se movía para tomar asiento y tomar de paso su taza de chocolate que aún se mantenía caliente, tal vez en el punto exacto para ser tomado por el del mohicano- aunque creo que mamá y Burt están muy necesitados de nietos jejeje –dijo de buena gana volviendo a palmearle la espalda a Blaine quien agradeció que estuviese palmeando el lado que tenía sano, pues definitivamente Finn tenía bastante pesada su mano-

- al final siempre fuimos una familia ¿no Blaine? –Pregunto Sam mientras levantaba su taza de chocolate- como en los viejos tiempos hermano –a completo logrando que Blaine asintiera de buena gana mientras Alex tomaba una galleta y su taza de chocolate-

- hablando de los viejos tiempos…-dijo Finn de buena gana para acomodarse y tomar también una galleta que termino humedeciendo- Kurt me dijo que cada año desde que se conocieron hacían…ALGO…especial por estas fechas –dijo animado mirando al pelinegro y después a su hermano mientras Puck movía las cejas de forma coqueta-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacían tú y el señor Kurt papá? –pregunto Lizzy provocando que Sam riera por lo bajo ante la cara de preocupación que de pronto apareció en Burt al ver el movimiento de cejas que había tenido Puck antes las palabras de Finn- papá, papá por fa en serio ya dinos –dijo mientras tomaba parte de su vestido y lo estrujaba ligeramente- por fa… ¿sí?...-volvió entonces sus ojos a Kurt como buscando algo de ayuda por parte del castaño mientras su hermano seguía en silencio la conversación-

- él y yo, cantábamos a dueto en Navidad, era nuestra tradición especial… –dijo finalmente el pelinegro ganándole la palabra a Kurt- y bueno tal vez no se mencionó bien, pero no solo nosotros, sino también Finn, Puck y Sam cantan, estábamos en un Glee club y varias veces fuimos a concursos, de hecho una vez ganamos las nacionales –explico con una sonrisa en los labios-

- ¡cierto!-dijo Carole antes de levantarse de su asiento- Burt me conto de eso y de hecho esperaba el momento para pedirles a los dos que nos cantaran un poco –dijo moviéndose hacia el estéreo para encenderlo, es un poco vieja pero cuando la escuche pensé que quedaría excelente con sus voces –dijo y volvió su ojos a Kurt para después ver a Blaine quien solo se tallo las manos en su pantalón antes de levantarse y acercarse a Kurt extendiéndole su mano-

-… ¿me harías el honor de volver a cantar conmigo? –Pregunto suave y galantemente mientras una sonrisa colgaba en sus labios, logrando que para Kurt por unos segundos todo el mundo alrededor dejara de importar, al tiempo que Carole simplemente seleccionaba la pista para darle play, mas su sonrisa se amplió cuando los primero acordes musicales inundaron la sala –

Kurt se levantó después de haber tomado su mano y ambos se movieron cada uno a un extremo frente a su pequeño público, captando la atención de todos pero siendo especialmente observados por un par de ojos azules u otros ambarinos.

"I really can´t stay"

Inicio Kurt cantando con suavidad y una sonrisa que rayaba en la coquetería y el recato, logrando aturdir los sentidos de los niños cuando la voz del castaño les pareció increíblemente hermosa.

"But baby it´s cold outside"

Contesto casi inmediatamente Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios mientras recargaba una mano en un mueble alto cercano y echaba su cuerpo adelante negando con suavidad.

"I´ve got to go away"

Negó suavemente el castaño de ojos azules mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de su cuerpo y entrelazaba sus dedos.

"But baby it´s cold outside"

Contesto el pelinegro moviendo su cuerpo de forma que fingía un estremecimiento mientras mantenía sus ojos en la figura del mal alto.

"This evening has been"

Contesto Kurt bajando unos segundos sus ojos a la alfombra antes de volver a mirar al hombre de rizos negros que sin mucho esfuerzo sacaba lo mejor de su coquetería.

"Been hoping that you´d drop in"

Continuo el pelinegro levantando un poco su rostro volviendo a echar su cuerpo atrás con una sonrisa más amplia en los labios y caminar hacía el castaño.

"So very nice…"

Cantó Kurt y levanto los hombros antes de bajarlos para pestañear ligeramente mientras Blaine se acercaba a él.

"I´ll hold your hands they´re just like ice"

Contesto Blaine mientras tentativamente movía sus manos hacía las de Kurt, quien en algún momento las había vuelto a poner hacia adelante a la altura de su pecho, pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente.

"My mother will start to worry"

Cantó Kurt y se alejó del otro con aire elegante y coqueto para ponerse a un lado de Carole y mirarla antes de volver sus ojos a Blaine.

"Beautiful, what´s your hurry"

Contesto Blaine mientras abría los brazos mostrando sus palmas arriba de sus caderas cuestionándole con su lenguaje corporal mientras le observaba detalladamente y se movía lentamente hacía él.

"My father will be pacing the floor"

Contesto Kurt antes de volver a moverse para ir por atrás del sillón hasta donde estaba sentado su padre para abrazarlo por detrás sobre sus hombros.

"Listen to the fireplace roar"

Cantó Blaine mientras se movía frente al sillón donde estaban Burt, Alex y Finn para girar parte de su cuerpo y señalar la chimenea frente a ellos.

"So really I´d better scurry"

Contesto Kurt antes de soltar a su padre quien sonrió ligeramente, y después se movió una vez más, logrando que todos se dedicaran a cuidar sus movimientos.

"Beautiful, please don´t hurry"

Contesto el pelinegro juntando sus manos para hincar una rodilla en la alfombra girándose hacía donde estaba el castaño.

"But maybe just half a drink more"

Contesto Kurt moviendo sus pies hasta el frente para quedar a unos pasos de Blaine quien se volvió a levantar mientras Kurt miraba distraídamente el techo.

"Put some records on while I pour"

Contesto Blaine antes de girarse y señalar el estero que tocaba la pista de la canción y volvía a verlo acercándose un poco más, estando casi hombro con hombro.

"The neighbors might think"

Contesto Kurt y observo con una mirada dulce y cuidadosa como el pelinegro terminaba alejándose de él con un andar firme y recto, sintiendo que de alguna forma el nuevo oficio de Blaine le había enanchado increíblemente los hombros.

"Baby is bad out there"

Cantó Blaine girándose para ver como Kurt era ahora quien se acercaba de forma casi juguetona hacía él, pero sin llegar demasiado cerca realmente.

"Say what it´s in this drink"

Cantó Kurt tomando la taza de chocolate que sostenía Sam para olfatearle y después mirar casi acusadoramente al pelinegro.

"No cabs to be had out there"

Negó Blaine mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para quedar nuevamente cerca de Kurt, logrando percibir la mezcla de aromas entre el cacao y la exquisita loción que el castaño usaba.

"I wish I knew how"

Cantó Kurt regresando la taza a Sam para después sentarse en el posa brazos del sillón donde estaba sentado el rubio, para cruzar con elegancia y coquetería una de sus piernas.

"Your eyes are like starlight now"

Contestó Blaine acercándose para hacer como que acariciaba un costado del rostro de Kurt, sin llegar a tocarlo realmente, fijando sus ojos color ámbar en los zafiro del otro de tal forma que era como si realmente estuviesen solos y nada se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos.

"To break the spell"

Continúo Kurt antes de levantarse para huir por un lado y volver hacia el frente, ahora bordeando la mesa de centro.

"I´ll take your hat your hair looks swell"

Contesto el pelinegro moviéndose por el otro lado de la mesa de centro para terminar del otro lado de Kurt frente a frente.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir"

Contesto Kurt moviendo los hombros mientras miraba el techo para después morderse ligeramente el labio inferior.

"Mind if I move in closer?"

Cantó el pelinegro mientras rodeaba al castaño y volvía terminar hombro con hombro, logrando que Lizzy estrujara fuertemente su vestido y pestañara varias veces.

"At least I´m gonna say that I try"

Contesto el castaño mirando al lado contrario del pelinegro mientras un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como Blaine empujaba un poco más su hombre y la mano cerca de la propia casi rosaba su piel en una promesa electrizante.

"What´s the sense in hurting my pride?"

Pregunto el pelinegro volviendo a empujar su hombre contra el del castaño y su mano cercana a la de Kurt movió su dedo meñique soló para acariciar muy tenue y casi imperceptiblemente el meñique del castaño.

"I really can´t stay"

Contesto rápidamente Kurt alejándose del otro para llegar a donde estaba sentado Puck y rodear su sillón.

"Baby don´t hold up"

Respondió el pelinegro dando solo un par de pasos hacia donde estaba el castaño mientras movía una de sus manos un par de veces simulando algo resistencia.

"Oh but it´s cold outside"

"Baby it´s cold outside"

Respondieron ambos al uníoslo mientras se miraban el uno al otro, mostrando así a sus espectadores como sus voces seguían amoldándose perfectamente entre sí.

Entonces un pequeño descanso vocal llego, introduciendo varias notas en el aire mientras Kurt volvía a moverse para quedar frente al árbol de Navidad, no muy lejos de ahí, tocando con uno de sus dedos uno de los adornos mientras Blaine se acomodaba el saco antes de caminar hacia el castaño que le daba la espalda.

"I simply must go"

Inicio nuevamente el castaño sin moverse de su lugar, logrando que Puck se encontrara prácticamente entre ellos, aunque realmente no parecía molestar a ninguno de los dos.

"But baby it´s cold outside"

Contesto Blaine mostrándose preocupado cuando movió una mano a su propia nuca y espolvoreo un poco sus rizos, inundando la nariz de Kurt y Puck con un olor a uva.

"The answer is no"

Respondió casi tajante el castaño mientras negaba y cerraba los ojos levantando el mentón, al tiempo que Blaine parecía sufrir una vez más con su respuesta.

"But baby it´s cold outside"

Insistió Blaine antes de bajar su mano de su nuca para bajar un poco la mirada y patear ligeramente una de las patas del sillón donde Puck se encontraba.

"This welcome has been"

"How lucky you that dropped in"

Cantaron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Kurt daba un paso a tras dejando una mano sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que se mantenía Puck.

"So nice and warm"

Continuo el castaño mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro y acariciaba la superficie del respaldo del sillón.

"Look at the window at the storm"

Contesto Blaine mirando al castaño mientras una de sus manos señalaba a una ventana donde se podía observar caer un poco de nieve, pero parecía que Blaine veía el fin del mundo a manos del horrible tiempo.

"My sister will be suspicious"

Contesto Kurt antes de palpar el mohicano de Puck, logrando que este gruñera por lo bajo y mirara de mala gana al castaño quien simplemente lo ignore, algunas risas se escucharon suaves de fondo con la música, mientras varias sonrisas se formaban en los labios de todos los demás espectadores.

"Gosh, your lips looks delicious"

Contesto Blaine metido en su papel al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en los labios rosados del castaño, logrando que este se sonrojara antes de moverse de donde estaba.

"My brother will be there at the door"

Respondió el castaño a unos pasos de donde había estado para señalar a Finn quien se alegró de ser el hermano y no ser señalado como la hermana en el mundo que pintaban Kurt y Blaine.

"Waves upon a tropical shore"

Contesto Blaine moviendo el cuerpo solo en dirección de donde estaba Kurt pero sin dar un solo paso, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"My maiden aunt´s mind is vicious"

Respondió Kurt colocando un dedo contra sus labios mientras uno de sus brazos le servía de apoyo al otro, formando un ángulo de noventa grados, al tiempo que miraba distraídamente el techo antes de mirar de reojo al pelinegro.

"Ohhh your lips are delicious"

Volvió a puntualizar Blaine sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para llevarlas a su cabello, peinando sus rizos hacia atrás en un acto casi de desesperación.

"But maybe just a cigarette more"

Cantó Kurt mirando nuevamente al techo, permaneciendo en esa pose que hacia parecer que meditaba seriamente en lo que cantaba.

"Never such a blizzard before"

Respondió el pelinegro bajando las manos de su cabeza, mostrando como sus rizos volvían a su lugar sin haber recibido gran daño a su integración personal y sedosa.

"I´ve got to home"

Inicio nuevamente Kurt sin volver a verle, prestando toda su atención ahora en el hermoso adorno que alguna vez había sido el perfume de su madre colgando en el árbol de Navidad y que había mandado traer junto a su ropa desde Nueva York.

"But baby you´ll freeze out there"

Contesto Blaine moviéndose al otro lado del árbol mientras una de sus manos tocaba apenas una de las ramas del árbol y la otra se acercaba tentativamente al hombro de Kurt antes de que este se moviera para evitar el contacto y le sonreía al pelinegro.

"Say, lend me a coat"

Contesto el castaño dando un medio paso atrás mientras miraba de frente al pelinegro y con una mano se sobaba el brazo contrario.

"It´s up to your knees out there"

Respondió Blaine antes de mover la mano que rozaba las ramas del árbol para apoyarla en la pared cercana y se mantenía frente al castaño.

"You´ve really been grand"

Respondió el castaño moviéndose nuevamente un par de pasos para así volver hacia donde estaba la mesita de centro con aire coqueto y tímido.

"I thrill when you touch my hand"

Respondió el pelinegro y se tocó ligeramente la mano mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando aquel momento hace una semana, en el parque cuando sin saber cómo ni cuándo sus manos habían estado acariciándose mutuamente.

"But don´t you see…"

Contesto Kurt mirando hacia donde estaba Blaine, recorriendo su rostro y sus cabellos con una mirada dulce y casi soñadora.

"How can you do this thing to me?"

Respondió nuevamente el pelinegro girando su cuerpo hacia Kurt y dando un par de pasos mientras fruncía el ceño y separaba sus pobladas cejas al tiempo que sus ojos ambarinos brillaban tenuemente.

"There´s bound to be talk tomorrow"

Cantó Kurt sin moverse de su lugar mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro y llevaba una de sus manos a sus propios cabellos para peinarlos ligeramente con sus dedos.

"Thinks of my life long sorrow"

Cantó Blaine mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más, con aire felino sin despegar sus ojos de los azules, casi verdes del castaño.

"At least will be plenty implied"

Respondió el castaño negando suavemente antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que Blaine se acercaba un paso más a él.

"If you caught pneumonia and you died"

Contesto Blaine acercándose un paso más y echando su cuerpo hacia adelante logrando percibir una vez más a esa corta distancia el perfume de Kurt y su suave aliento achocolatado.

"I really can´t stay"

Respondió Kurt y se movió una vez más con un coqueto giro para alejarse del pelinegro mientras estés soltaba un suspiro y le miraba desde su lugar.

"Get over that hold out"

Respondió antes de hacer un caravana e invitarlo a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente sentado el castaño tomando su taza de chocolate, la música volvió a dejar una pausa vocal, permitiendo que Kurt se mostrara dudoso antes de sonreír resignado y acercarse a donde el otro volvía a ofrecerle sentarse.

"Ohh baby it´s cold outside"

"Oh but it´s cold outside"

Cantaron finalmente los dos poco después de que Kurt se sentó y Blaine termino recargando su cadera contra el posa brazos para ver al castaño antes de que este volviese a verle y terminaran de cantar la última parte en perfecta armonía.

Entonces los aplausos cayeron como hacía mucho tiempo no los escuchaba Blaine, despegando sus ojos del rostro sonriente de Kurt para volverlos a sus hijos, Lizzy estaba tan emocionada que no tardo en correr hacia su papá para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras Alex simplemente se había levantado de su lugar para aplaudir, intercalando sus ojos color ámbar entre él y Kurt, cierto sus hijos estaban acostumbrados a oírlo cantar, pero definitivamente nunca habían visto una presentación como esa, no habían encontrado a alguien que pudiese cantar de esa forma con su padre, no es que hubieran existido muchas personas que habían cantado algunas líneas con Blaine, pero definitivamente Kurt Hummel se llevaría de paso a cualquier otra persona, eso podían asegurarlo.

-¡Oh Cariño, eso ha sido simplemente hermoso! –dijo Carole antes de poner una mano en sus labios y volver sus ojos Burt quien negaba de buena gana y sonreía a los chicos, estaba de sobra mencionar que aquello había sido más que perfecto, pocas veces los habían oído cantar juntos pero esa presentación bien podía ganar miles de premios, claro eso a los ojos de Burt y Carole-

- ¿y por qué ca…por qué soy la hermana? –gruño Puck, luchando por no soltar una grosería mientras Blaine abrazaba a su hija para volver a donde estaba anteriormente sentado, entre Burt y Finn – o sea ¿no podías señalar a alguien más?, no se a la pequeña princesa de allá ¿o que se yo? –pregunto una vez más mientras Kurt solo sonreía de forma que se notaba que no respondería ni le interesaba responder- estas mal, en serio estas mal –dijo y volvió a ver a Sam quien se reía por lo bajo antes de tomar otra galleta - ¿y tú qué? Ni siquiera te incluyeron ¿de qué te ríes?

- nada, nada Puck, nada jejeje y mira prefiero ser un espectador como los niños que convertirme en la hermana que sospechara donde estará Kurt a esas horas jejeje –dijo bastante divertido mientras Blaine dejaba a su niña para que esta volviera a sentarse junto a Carole-

- tío Kurt tienes una voz súper genialosa –dijo Lizzy mientras Carole le acariciaba el cabello, al tiempo que Kurt sonreía agradecido- en verdad, nunca de los nunca habíamos visto algo así ¿verdad Alex? –Pregunto volviendo los ojos a su hermano quien apoyo las palabras de ella- en serio, fue todo…tan…súper mega genial que definitivamente fue…fue… ¡perfecto!-dijo emocionada volviendo sus ojos a su padre y después a Kurt-

- bueno, de hecho, Blaine y yo ya habíamos cantado esa canción –confeso Kurt antes de cruzar una de sus piernas mientras Blaine solo asentía- cuando estuve en la Academia de Dalton, Blaine… su padre, como ya saben era la máxima estrella del lugar y…bueno un día me invito a ensayar esa misma canción…así que…

- aun así hermano –interrumpió Finn de buena gana- aunque ya la hubieran cantado, fue algo digno de verse, sencillamente siempre me pareció que sus voces estaban hechas para cantar juntas y bueno… bueno ¿Qué les digo de la forma en que coquetearon frente a TODOS nosotros? Vamos Blaine que eso es ser aventado, yo no podría hacer eso frente a mi suegro –dijo antes de dar un empujo al pelinegro- esas son agallas amigo

- No, no, espera Finn yo no estaba… bueno…-Blaine se sintió nervioso y cuando volvió los ojos a Kurt para pedir un poco de apoyo lo encontró completamente sonrojado, provocando que se le trabara la lengua- o sea nosotros… estábamos…

No había una respuesta para eso, estaba encasillado lo sabía porque si aceptaba lo que decía Finn estaba teniendo el descaro de haberle faltado tal vez el respeto a Kurt y a Carole, además de haberse tal vez exhibido de más ante sus hijos, quienes no necesitaba mucho aliento para hacer castillos en el aire sobre él y Kurt, pero si lo negaba podía darle el mensaje equivocado a Kurt, lo cual sinceramente no quería, sabía que no tenían mucho de haberse reencontrado como para hacer algo o iniciar algo, pero tampoco quería cortar con la posibilidad de forma tan violenta, diciendo que la mayor parte de la letra de la canción le había salido de aquella forma porque realmente Kurt le inspiraba muchas cosas y quería creer que él también le provocaba otras tantas al castaño.

Lo sabía todos los ojos de la habitación estaban sobre él y de alguna forma no entendía porque no ejercían esa misma presión en Kurt, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera poner al otro en tal predicamento porque de alguna forma aquello sería mucho peor, al final ahí estaba completamente congelado, deseando que algo pasara, tal vez que Carole o Sam se apiadaran de su existencia y buscaran alguna forma de acaparar la atención, pero por lo que vio estos dos se encontraban con la curiosidad o tal vez la malicia pintada en sus ojos ¿acaso era eso algún tipo de complot?

Paso saliva con cierta dificultad creyendo que tal vez habían pasado horas cuando realmente solo habían sido un par de minutos, entonces decidió que diría algo, lo que fuese, abrió sus labios para explicar de alguna manera que si, todo era natural cuando cantaba con Kurt pero que a la vez no estaba forzando nada ni faltándole el respeto a Burt o a Carole, pero antes de que algo saliera de sus labios el timbre de la puerta rompió el silencio logrando que Carole riera por lo bajo cuando Kurt se levantó como si el sillón le picara y tomo la mano del pelinegro en el proceso.

- Vamos, nos toca a nosotros abrir la puerta –dijo apresuradamente el castaño quien finalmente había sido el salvador del pelinegro y Blaine no pudo sentirse menos agradecido con la vida, cuando al caminar a la puerta se encontró con las mejillas adorablemente rosadas y los ojos brillantes de Kurt-…cielos… no entiendo cómo pueden lograr que uno se sienta así –murmuro antes de llegar a la puerta donde se giró para ver al pelinegro – ok…humm me debes una –murmuro con las manos en las caderas antes de respirar hondo –

-claro…-fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir el pelinegro cuando por un segundo tuvo el terrible impulso de jalar una de las manos de Kurt para acercarlo a su cuerpo y tal vez ahora sí, ser un poco irrespetuoso con la casa en la que estaban-…ejem…-cerro los ojos y el timbre volvió a sonar- creo que …-dijo y señalo la puerta justo cuando Kurt respiraba hondo y volvía a acomodar su chaqueta- por todos los cielos Kurt, estas perfecto –dijo finalmente Blaine con cierto aire divertido , logrando que Kurt volviese a verle antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla-

Blaine pensó que solo estaría ahí para respaldar a Kurt y contestar algo como "Feliz Navidad" o un "Que pase felices fiestas", pero cuando sus ojos captaron al fin la figura masculina que estaba afuera y que se había quedado petrificada no puso si no sentir que el piso se abría bajo sus pies.

- Hola –dijo Kurt rompiendo con suavidad el silencio antes de sonreír al recién llegado quien solo sacudió la cabeza antes de abrir sus labios mientras el castaño de ojos azules se hacía aun lado justo al tiempo que el otro se apresuraba y abrazaba con una fuerza alarmante al pelinegro-…te dije que estaba vivo –murmuro suavemente y pudo alcanzar a cerrar la puerta mientras los dos hermanos se mantenían en un abrazo que habían postergado por demasiado tiempo-

- Ardilla –susurro Cooper Anderson mientras apretaba con más fuerza al pelinegro de rizos, logrando que este último sintiera una incomodidad latente al encontrarse aún un poco lastimado, más no se quejó, solo pudo finalmente lograr que sus brazos se movieran para abrazar al otro justo cuando Cooper alejo su rostro de su cuello para verle-…por Dios…-murmuro y movió sus manos al rostro de su pequeño hermano- ¡Por Dios Blainers eres…tu! –una sonrisa sincera se coló en sus labios antes de dejar un beso en sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban- Kurt me llamo y me explico todo pero…pero no quería creerle…pero…por Dios…eres… ¡Oh santo cielo! –respiro hondo mientras Blaine bajaba la cara sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en correr- en serio…es…-volvió a ver al castaño quien solo saco un pañuelo desechable de su chaqueta para extendérselo a Copper, quien simplemente lo tomo pero termino limpiando algunas lágrimas que ya habían salido de los ojos de su pequeño hermano- Luces increíble ardillita –susurro el mayor mientras levantaba su rostro- me alegra ver que al fin decidiste mostrarle al mundo la belleza de tus magníficos rizos –dijo con orgullo logrando que Blaine solo sonriera entretenido, había extrañado realmente el carácter algo inmaduro y fastidioso de su hermano mayor- wow…y mira nada más …-apretó los antebrazos del pelinegro mientras Kurt solo se encargaba de tomar la bolsa que había estado sosteniendo el mayor y había soltado cuando había corrido a abrazarlo-

Entonces la curiosidad le gano al castaño cuando noto en el interior de aquella bolsa solo un regalo que tenía la etiqueta de "Blainers" en ella, logrando así que Kurt se sintiera extrañado e imposibilitado para callar.

- Disculpa Cooper…humm ¿no tuviste tiempo? de…no se…-levanto la bolsa y miro fijamente al otro, hacia años él se había sentido intimidado por él, por los padres de Blaine, pero el tiempo había pasado y ahora se sentía confiado, sobre todo porque de alguna manera el hermano mayor de Blaine se había acercado mucho a su familia- traer algo para los niños…

- Kurt estoy hablando con mi hermano –dijo Cooper seriamente y casi divertido mientras se alejaba del pelinegro para acomodarse la chamarra- sé que me contaste de estos niños, pero mira realmente no tengo porque traerle nada a dos niños que no conozco ni están emparentados realmente conmigo –dijo sin inmutarse ante la mirada incrédula y ofendida del castaño- no, esperen, miren… si esos niños –bajo la voz y volvió sus ojos a su hermano- no es nada en contra de …bueno ya saben las familias homosexuales, si ustedes se hubieran casado, juntado o lo que sea y bueno hubieran ido a una agencia de adopción o mejor aún hubieran rentado un vientre para engendrar niños…pues no tendría problema, o sea no es que tenga problema con esos niños pero ¿en serio esperan que le traiga algo a los hijos de una prostituta?...-dijo y tan pronto como lo hizo Blaine empuño sus manos y apretó sus dientes, eso mismo era lo que quería evitar, si sus niños oyeran que el hermano de sangre de su padre hablaba así de ellos, les rompería el corazón en mil pedazos, lo peor de todo es que en comparación con sus padres Cooper tenía una mente muy abierta-

- ¡cállate! –gruño el castaño antes de abofetear impulsivamente a Cooper logrando así que Blaine levantara la mirada para observar como Kurt se mantenía tan indignado como el mismo, era casi…como si realmente Kurt estuviese conectado con el cariño que el mismo le expresaba a sus hijos- no se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso –siseo antes de enfrentarlo – los niños están en la sala –murmuro aunque el mayor de los Anderson solo respiro hondo como si aquello realmente le fastidiara-

- No había necesidad de eso –dijo Cooper antes de llevar una de sus manos a la mejilla afectada, no estaba del todo cómodo con aquello pero al menos debía admitir que si su hermano estaba ahí de pie frente a él porque el castaño lo había encontrado y bueno, se puede decir que entendía que quisiera proteger a unos niños, aunque no entendía muy bien porque lo miraba como si estuviese realmente insultándolos- no dije ninguna mentira, pero va, va me extralimite con mi vocabulario eso es cierto –dijo y volvió entonces sus ojos a su hermano quien le regresaba la mirada que el castaño le había estado lanzando- ok, ok Blainers no tienes que ponerte así, mira…dame un poco de tiempo y tal vez termine encariñándome con ellos –dijo pero el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño- vamos Blaine, no puedo querer algo que jamás he visto, no es posible

- No son perritos Cooper –murmuro el castaño de mala gana antes de acercarse a Blaine y tomar una de sus manos- ellos son realmente importantes para tu hermano, eso debería bastarte para querer tratarlos y sinceramente no parece ser el caso…-murmuro logrando que el mayor de los Anderson rodara los ojos- esto es algo serio, te lo dije cuando hablamos

- Eso mismo, lo que dicen es algo serio, agregar a alguien a la familia no es algo sencillo, no es como comprar un mueble, los hijos son algo grande, son una enorme responsabilidad –dijo Cooper con voz calma mientras se acercaba a ellos- Blaine ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que te puedas salir de ahí? ¿No crees que será más difícil dejarlos?

- Espera Cooper…-gruño finalmente el pelinegro mientras Kurt le apretaba la mano- cuando los deje… ¿eso dijiste? –Pregunto y el otro asintió cruzándose de brazos- eso, nunca, nunca pasara, ellos son mis hijos, están registrados bajo mi apellido ¿Cómo crees…por Dios como crees que voy a dejarlos?

- ¿Es en serio?...-levanto una ceja Cooper Anderson- o sea, ¿en serio piensas quedarte con esos niños?...vamos ardilla, no seas infantil, no tienes por qué seguir amarrado a ellos, mira estas de regreso, si necesitas apoyo para salir de ese sitio solo tienes que decirme y te daré lo que sea, vamos ardillita, puedes reiniciar tu vida…puedes intentarlo una vez más con…-dijo y sin más señalo con la mirada a Kurt quien seguía sosteniendo la mano del otro- creo que ya ha demostrado lo mucho que te quiere solo con fingir que aceptaría a esos chiquillos ¿Qué más quieres Blainers?

- cállate…-volvió a sisear el castaño más indignado ahora- yo no finjo nada, y no me voy a poner a explicártelo con manzanas que es tal vez la única forma en que tu reservado cerebro lo pueda entender, porque no es el lugar, ni el momento, así que ya viste a Blaine, está vivo y está bien, así que si no es mucha molestias ¿podrías retirarte de mi casa?

Entonces fue cuando la mirada de Cooper se endureció y se indignó, sin decir nada más tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, mas antes de salir volvió la mirada a ellos, ahí donde su hermano parecía completamente dolido y molesto, mientras aquel castaño mantenía su mano encerrada entre la propia y le miraba con aire indignado, casi con aire superior, como si estuviese tratando con un niño y no con un adulto consagrado como lo era él, mas no dijo nada solo salió de aquella casa y cerró la puerta de tras de sí.

-…Blaine…-murmuro Kurt antes de girarse a verlo, sin soltar su mano- lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto-dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa con el regalo que el otro había traído para entonces subirla al rostro del pelinegro- en verdad…no esperaba que fuese a decir nada de eso…-murmuro con suavidad y tacto - ¿podrías disculparme?...-murmuro nuevamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Blaine-

- no tienes por qué disculparte –murmuro Blaine cerrando sus ojos ante la suave caricia del otro- desgraciadamente es algo que ya había esperado…solo agradezco que ninguno de los niños hayan estado presente –murmuro suavemente antes de que Kurt le soltara para abrazarlo con suavidad- gracias…gracias por todo esto que haces

- son increíbles, no tienes por qué agradecerme –murmuro Kurt mientras los rizos del otro acariciaban la piel de su mejilla- en parte es porque de alguna forma son tus hijos, has sido un excelente padre –susurro cerca del oído mientras Blaine rodeaba con firmeza su cintura- no estés triste…anda…-volvió a susurrar de tal forma que el pelinegro se sintió un poco culpable cuando una corriente eléctrica surco su espalda-

- ¡Hey, hey hey! –el grito repentino de Finn logro que Kurt y Blaine se soltaran rápidamente – No le diré a Burt, pero…vamos chicos algo de decoro ¿en pleno pasillo? –pregunto logrando que Blaine se sonrojara furiosamente y saliera disparado, murmurando algo que no entendieron si era "voy al baño" o que otra cosa-…hey Kurt Hermano…-dijo mirando acusadoramente al castaño quien abrió los labios y balbuceo algo que solo logro que el más alto se cruzara de brazos y negara, bien metido en su papel de hermano mayor –

Por otro lado Blaine se había movido hacia la planta de arriba, quería un poco de tiempo y definitivamente salir de la casa no ayudaría en nada y crearía preocupación en el resto, lo cual era lo último que quería, así que entro a la recamara que ocupaba con sus hijos y se fue directo al sanitario para refrescarse el rostro, habían pasado muchas cosas , demasiadas cosas, desde que había entrado a Lima había iniciado todo, primero el encuentro con Burt, la calurosa bienvenida de él y de Carole, las opciones que le deban para él y sus hijos, la oferta de trabajo, la cena navideña, la llegada de Puck y de Sam, el dueto que había cantado con Kurt, volver a ver a Cooper, sentir el apoyo total de Kurt y sobre todo… esas cosquillas que el castaño seguía provocando en él, todo aquello era demasiado para un solo día, el cual por cierto aun no terminaba…y oh cierto a todo eso debía agregar que posiblemente Burt y medio mundo creyeran que él y Kurt estaban…haciendo otras cosas, vamos aún no habían podido hablar de nada de eso, era solo…solo que eran cercanos, que se extrañaban, que de alguna forma se necesitaban…pero eso…¿eso no significaba nada, verdad?.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándose al espejo, dejando que las gotas de agua con las que había lavado su rostro escurrieran y terminaran secándose por sí solas, tal vez hasta que alguien entro a la habitación y toco la puerta del sanitario se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había tardado demasiado.

Kurt estaba abajo, finalmente había terminado de hablar con Finn, explicándole todo lo que había pasado con Cooper, logrando así que este formase un plan titulado "Alegrar a mi excuñado", título que prefirió guardarse para él porque últimamente Kurt se encontraba de lo más explosivo, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al final ese plan había arrastrado a Sam, Puck y Blaine fuera de la casa, Finn le había dicho a su familia que tenían cosas que hacer y que prometían traer de regreso al pelinegro, Kurt quiso invitarse pero Finn rápidamente le dijo que no era lo mejor, que Blaine necesitaba una salida con ellos para distraerse y tal vez solo por eso se lo permitió a su hermano, después de todo la idea de dejar a Blaine en manos de Finn no le preocupaba tanto como la idea de dejarlo cerca de Sam quien parecía considerar demasiado atractivo a Blaine o peor aún, en manos de Puck quien últimamente se sentía Bisexual o la cura misma para la depresión homosexual, lo cual era alarmante.

Burt, Carole y Kurt se encargaron de que los niños se divirtieran sin pendiente por su papá, vieron varias películas Navideñas en el sofá, comieron más galletas y chocolate hasta cerca de las 11:00 de la noche, cuando ambos niños cayeron finalmente dormidos, entonces fue cuando Burt y Kurt se encargaron de abrazar a cada uno a uno de los mellizos para llevarlos a la cama, cambiarlos con unas pijamas que ya estaban dobladas previamente por Blaine bajo sus almohadas y arroparlos.

Al salir de la recamara bajaron a donde Carole estaba arreglando los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad, en total bajo el árbol había un regalo de Kurt, uno de Carole y Burt, uno de Puck, uno de Sam y uno de Finn para cada uno de los niños y para Blaine, había un par para Kurt y otro par para Finn, Carole y Burt, era tarde pero estaba seguro de que Blaine llegaría a poner los regalos para sus niños bajo el árbol y oh claro también estaba el regalo que Cooper le había llevado a Blaine.

Después de acomodar los regalos Kurt, Burt y Carole hablaron en la cocina, sobre Blaine, sobre los niños y sobre la familia de Blaine, obviamente aun no era momento para que el pelinegro hablara con sus padres personalmente pero lo mejor era que se enteraran de todo lo más pronto posible, Burt finalmente le conto a su hijo sobre la charla que había tenido con Blaine, logrando que Kurt asintiera y de alguna forma agradeciera a su padre por dar ese paso, después de todo era más que seguro que Blaine se tomaría mejor las palabras viniendo de su padre.

Pasadas la media noche Burt y Carole se despidieron, ambos confiaban en Finn, el cual aún tenía llave de la casa y podía dejar sin problemas a Blaine, por su parte Kurt espero una hora más sin resultado alguno, entonces decidió ir a su recamara, bueno a la que era su recamara en esa casa para prepararse, una media hora más tarde cuando había terminado su rutina de aseo y se encontraba ya con su pijama puesta escucho un sonido en el pasillo, detuvo sus pasos a la cama y se quedó quieto esperando oír algo, pero nada llego a sus oídos por eso fue que termino de llegar a su cama, recostarse en la cama , apagar la luz y acomodarse para dormir.

Estaba cansado, no estaba consciente de que tan cansado estaba hasta que su cabeza toco su almohada y prácticamente se quedó dormido, su cama era cálida, acogedora, aun entre sueños podía percibir el dulce aroma a uva y a… ¿alcohol?...

-…que demo…-murmuro el castaño luchando por abrir sus ojos y cuando lo logro se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos mirándolo de frente y entro en pánico, no sabía si aquello era algún tipo de sueño retorcido o era real, así que decidió no moverse-…¿Blaine? …-murmuro y una sonrisa boba relució entre las sombras antes de que el otro se moviera, acercándose a él bajo las sabanas, lo cual lo llevaba a ¡¿en qué momento se había metido en su cama?!-…

- hooolaaaa- murmuro el pelinegro antes de mover sus manos para acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo por la cintura-…shhhh no quiero que tu papá se entere…jejeje está prohibido ¿recuerdas? –pregunto y entonces noto lo que ya había percibido antes, Blaine estaba ebrio-…Kurt…hueles delicioso ¿sabías?...jeee si, lo sabías, siempre lo sabes, esas cosas…tu sabes…¿verdad que sabes?...amo esa loción…encaja perfectamente en ti…es como…ahhh huele a Kurt –balbuceo mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y usaba si nariz para acariciar su cuello- eres delicioso Kurt…delicioso, como un pedazo de pastel de menta…pero más elegante y sexy y dulce y devorarle

- Blaine…por Dios deja…-murmuro Kurt tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero sin intentarlo con demasiado ahínco, cierto olía un poco a alcohol pero no era exagerado, el olor a uva de sus cabellos, de su colonia…¿Era eso Tommy?, lograban que se pusiera nervioso, eso sumado a todo lo que era Blaine, a volver a verlo, a tenerlo tan cerca-…espera Blaine, no es el momento para…-entonces se mordió los labios, Blaine repentinamente había iniciado a repartir besos suaves en su quijada y detrás de su oído, aquello era insolente, era demasiado peligroso, era…sobre todo preocupante, nunca le había gustado la idea de intimar con alguien en aquel estado, pero…pero era Blaine-…mmh…en serio Blaine detente

-…no quiero, no quiero dejarte Kurt-dijo el pelinegro aferrándolo más a su cuerpo para separar el rostro del hombro de Kurt y mirarlo en las sombras-…quiero besarte…-murmuro logrando que Kurt se sonrojara al máximo y abriera los labios para decir algo que lo detuviera, algo que nunca llegó a oídos del pelinegro pues este se abalanzó sobre sus labios y los beso dulcemente, dedicándose a recordar con los propios lo que era besarse con el amor de su vida, con Kurt Hummel, su mundo, su todo-…Dios…tus labios son deliciosos –murmuro mientras su aliento acariciaba los labios del otro-

Entonces las neuronas y la cordura de Kurt se fueron al diablo, su cuerpo comenzó a cooperar con el de Blaine quien con movimientos raudos y apasionados movió al castaño para terminar sobre su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban los costados del otro sobre la tela de su pijama, Kurt sabía que no era correcto, no quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que su corazón se había acelerado tanto, el peso ajeno le resultaba provocador, sus manos eran seguras y se sentían fuertes, sus labios eran algún tipo de adicción maldita que le estaban llevando a un estado peligroso de excitación.

-…quiero besarte otra vez Kurt…-balbuceo el pelinegro mientras mordía sensualmente uno de sus oídos logrando que el castaño terminara emitiendo un suave gemido que provoco que el pelinegro moliera sensualmente sus caderas contra las propias, y lo noto, claro que lo noto, Blaine estaba duro, firme como una piedra, provocando que algo similar sucediera bajo los pantalones de su pijama- déjame besarte otra vez bebe –jadeo el pelinegro y Kurt supo que en ese momento estaba completamente perdido-

La luz de la habitación se predio rápidamente, logrando que Kurt observara, después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la brillante luz, la imagen más increíble de todas, Blaine estaba ligeramente despeinado, con las mejillas coloradas, no estaba seguro si eran obra del alcohol, la excitación o la vergüenza.

- Anderson – fue la voz casi de ultratumba de Burt Hummel que logro que Kurt empujara a Blaine de su cuerpo para taparse completamente con el cobertor, esperando por todos los cielos que no se notara aquello que se mantenía duro bajo los pliegues de su ropa- Anderson…-volvió a sisear el mayor quien clavo sus ojos azules en la figura del pelinegro que había caído de la cama por el violento movimiento de su hijo- ¿se puede saber qué demonios significa esto? –pregunto y volvió sus ojos a su hijo quien aún seguía algo agitado- Kurt

-…io…-se levantó un tambaleante Blaine Anderson antes de acomodar torpemente su ropa- perdón señor Hummeeeel creo que …-se movió para sentarse sobre la cama y rascarse la nuca- creo que quería violar a su hijo…pero…si coopera no es…violación ¿o sí?...no, no esperen , esperen, yo nunca le haría eso a Kurt, porque Kurt es …así…perfecto y dulce y delicioso jejeje shhhh –puso un dedo en sus labios- eso no lo debe oír el señor Burt porque entonces …¿entonces qué?...pues me corre….y no quiero pero…es que…-balbuceó antes de levantar la mirada y ver al mayor quien se debatía entre moverse y partirle la cara o arrastrarlo fuera de su casa- sabe, seeeñor Burt, usted y io debemos hablar seriamente, tengo muchas cosas que decirle ahora que su hijo no está aquí…

- Blaine…yo estoy aquí –murmuro Kurt y aunque quiso moverse hacia el otro decidió no hacerlo, recordaba a Blaine y al parecer seguía teniendo una cero resistencia al alcohol, por eso levanto sus ojos y vio a su padre- discúlpalo…él realmente no soporta el alcohol y…se transforma, pero papá tu sabes que él no es así…

- shhhh –volvió a decir Blaine antes de mirar a Kurt - Kurt finge que duermes, yo me encargare de todo, porque yo me encargare de todo, porque yo tengo la culpa y al final de todo, yo me encargare de todo, de todo, toditito de todo

Burt no sabía qué hacer, realmente aquello estaba contra todo lo que esperaba que sucediera ese día, Anderson estaba definitivamente fuera de sí, era más que obvio que no podía juzgarlo por algo que posiblemente no tenía la culpa, después de todo Finn debía haber sido un poco más consciente, pero el punto no era ese, el punto era que había encontrado a Anderson en la cama, SOBRE su hijo…¡SU HIJO!, por más sensato que quisiera ser no podía evitar las ganas de buscar su escopeta y al menos amenazarle para que entendiera que ESAS cosas no se hacían en SU CASA.


	20. Navidad

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC y Anne en Fanfiction net

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 18 "Navidad"

Se encontraba dormido y a la vez no, de esas veces que sabes que estas dormido, de hecho tienes los ojos cerrados, incluso puedes estar soñando pero de alguna forma extraña y a veces casi bizarra te encuentras consiente de muchas de las cosas que tienes y pasan a tu alrededor, así que no sabía bien qué hora era pero estaba completamente seguro que era temprano, tal vez el sol aun no terminaba de salir pero definitivamente era otro día.

Su cuerpo se movió para quedar recostado en dirección contraria a la que estaba y fue entonces que algo salto sobre él, ese peso tan conocido que de pronto se subió a su cuerpo montándose mientras brincaba una y otra una y otra vez.

- Baja de ahí – murmuro Alex alarmado- Elizabeth baja de ahí, puedes lastimar a papá –dijo con aire más serio antes de subirse a la cama y tratar de detener a su hermana quien estaba jugando con los cabellos de su papá- no, no, no, deja, déjalo…recuerda que está cansado…ahhh Lizzy por todos los cielos

- pero son las 6:00 de la mañana Alex, ya es hora, es hora, el abuelo Burt dijo que a esta hora podíamos abrir nuestro regalo y seguro papá lo dejo en el árbol, como el abuelo dijo…- se quejó Lizzy antes de bajar de encima de su papá para sentarse a un lado, frente a su hermano- no están nuestros regalos bajo la cama, seguro están bajo el árbol ¿verdad?...nos portamos, bien, mucho mejor que hace dos años y hace dos años fue cuando fuimos a ver a papá pelear ¿recuerdas? cuando todos se enojaron con nosotros y ese señor feo y grandote nos quiso dar dulces para que fuéramos afuera a ver un perrito ¿recuerdas?

- sí, recuerdo, recuerdo –dijo el niño antes de moverse para acomodar los rizos rebeldes y sueltos de su hermana- pero nunca fuimos y papá por eso nos perdonó, porque no fuimos con ese idiota –susurro frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que su hermana se tapaba la boca cuando su hermano había dicho aquella grosería- papá está cansado, acuérdate que el señor Burt lo trajo en la madrugada todo dormido y dijo que papá estaba muy cansado, creo que Finn y los demás se lo llevaron a algún sitio muy raro…-frunció el ceño mientras continuaba tratando de aplacar la ira de los chinos color azabache- esperemos un poco hasta que escuchemos ruido y entonces bajamos…

-No, no, no, no, yo quiero ir ya Alex, quiero ir ya –dijo la niña antes de alejarse de su hermano y cruzarse de brazos- y es el ABUELO Burt y los TÍOS Finn, Puck y Sam, ¿recuerdas?, tenemos permiso de llamarlos así –murmuro mirando acusadoramente a su hermano- ¿y si vamos a ver si el tío Kurt está despierto? –murmuro antes de volver a acercarse a su hermano para picar sus mejillas- Anda Alex, anda, anda, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vaaaaamos

- Lizzy –gruño divertido Alex antes de detener las manos de su hermana- deja eso –dijo y le miró fijamente mientras ella batía varias veces sus pestañas- No, eso no funciona conmigo, funcionara con papá pero conmigo no –dicto antes de soltar sus manos y llevar las propias a sus cabellos lacios y castaños para alisarlos hacia atrás- eres imposible, Lizzy ¿no puede esperar…unos minutos?

-…niños…-murmuro finalmente el pelinegro sintiéndose aún demasiado pesado pero seguro de que si sus niños seguían discutiendo su cabeza terminaría explotando, lo cual por cierto no sería para nada agradable- basta…basta –murmuro adormilado antes de moverse para terminar sentándose en la cama- ok, papá está despierto, solo denme unos minutos…¿ok? –Pregunto antes de bostezar para rascarse la nuca y levantarse de la cama- y Alex …-dijo mientras se estiraba un poco para ir a donde estaba su maleta y sacar un cambio de ropa, pues aun llevaba lo que había usado la noche anterior- no quiero volver a oír que hablas así ¿entendido Alexander? –pregunto aun adormilado pero con la voz lo bastante seria como para que su hijo entendiera que definitivamente no le hacia ninguna gracia, estaba seguro que aquellas palabras las había oído de los otros peleadores o incluso de las chicas-

- está bien papá –murmuro el niño castaño antes de que su papá se moviera al baño y cerrara la puerta detrás de si-…vez Lizzy, ahora está despierto y molesto…-murmuro mirando de mala gana a su hermana quien parecía no haber oído nada más, que lo de pronto estarían abajo con los regalos- Lizzy…¿Lizzy? –le llamo al verla como ausente del mundo con los ojoso azules brillantes, pensando muy posiblemente esos bichos verdes que tanto le gustaban-

Repentinamente la niña sacudió la cabeza, logrando que sus chinos bailaran de un lado a otro antes de brincar sobre su hermano para rodar de un lado a otro mientras le hacía cosquillas, en ese momento Alex recordaba muy bien que su hermana era una completa salvaje, no sabía de donde ni como era que en Navidad tenía tanta energía por las mañanas, ni por que tenía esos arranques de saltar sobre él como si fuera algún tipo de depredador de la selva.

Por su parte Blaine entro a la ducha después de desvestirse con las constantes punzadas dentro de su cabeza, se recordó a si mismo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad tomaría algún analgésico, aunque confiaba en que el calor de la ducha y el vapor que no tardo en inundar el baño le bajaran el terrible malestar que siempre venía de la mano con el alcohol; mientras se enjabonaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza de forma tan preocupante de que el jabón se escurrió de sus manos, ahí en su cabeza estaba todo, había ido a beber con los chicos a un bar a unos minutos del este de Lima, el ambiente era agradable, incluso tenía la suerte de que el tabaco estaba restringido al menos en el área cerrada, una plática, algo de billar y algunas botellas de cerveza habían logrado sacar de su cabeza aquel horrible momento en que Cooper se había comportado como un idiota, al final Finn le había regresado a casa de Burt y dejado en las escaleras para irse a su propio departamento, entonces él se había movido al cuarto que Finn les había cedido a él y a sus hijos, saco los regalos, los puso bajo el árbol y hasta ese momento todo esta medianamente bien, hasta que paso frente al cuarto de Kurt y no puedo evitar filtrarse en el en medio las sombras, después bajo sus cobijas y finalmente…finalmente ¡HABÍA ATACADO A KURT!

- ¡Por…todos los cielos! – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de agacharse para tomar el jabón que se le había resbalado y volver a incorporase, tomando la pobre pastilla con fuerza cuando recordó todo lo que le dijo, todo lo que hizo y sobre todo, aquella brillante Luz-…estoy…muerto…

FLASH BACK

-…quiero besarte otra vez Kurt…-balbuceo el pelinegro mientras mordía sensualmente uno de sus oídos logrando que el castaño terminara emitiendo un suave gemido que provoco que el pelinegro moliera sensualmente sus caderas contra las propias, y lo noto, claro que lo noto, Blaine estaba duro, firme como una piedra, provocando que algo similar sucediera bajo los pantalones de su pijama- déjame besarte otra vez bebe –jadeo el pelinegro y Kurt supo que en ese momento estaba completamente perdido-

La luz de la habitación se predio rápidamente, logrando que Kurt observara, después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la brillante luz, la imagen más increíble de todas, Blaine estaba ligeramente despeinado, con las mejillas coloradas, no estaba seguro si eran obra del alcohol, la excitación o la vergüenza.

- Anderson – fue la voz casi de ultratumba de Burt Hummel que logro que Kurt empujara a Blaine de su cuerpo para taparse completamente con el cobertor, esperando por todos los cielos que no se notara aquello que se mantenía duro bajo los pliegues de su ropa- Anderson…-volvió a sisear el mayor quien clavo sus ojos azules en la figura del pelinegro que había caído de la cama por el violento movimiento de su hijo- ¿se puede saber qué demonios significa esto? –pregunto y volvió sus ojos a su hijo quien aún seguía algo agitado- Kurt

-…io…-se levantó un tambaleante Blaine Anderson antes de acomodar torpemente su ropa- perdón señor Hummeeeel creo que …-se movió para sentarse sobre la cama y rascarse la nuca- creo que quería violar a su hijo…pero…si coopera no es…violación ¿o sí?...no, no esperen , esperen, yo nunca le haría eso a Kurt, porque Kurt es …así…perfecto y dulce y delicioso jejeje shhhh –puso un dedo en sus labios- eso no lo debe oír el señor Burt porque entonces …¿entonces qué?...pues me corre….y no quiero pero…es que…-balbuceó antes de levantar la mirada y ver al mayor quien se debatía entre moverse y partirle la cara o arrastrarlo fuera de su casa- sabe, seeeñor Burt, usted y io debemos hablar seriamente, tengo muchas cosas que decirle ahora que su hijo no está aquí…

- Blaine…yo estoy aquí –murmuro Kurt y aunque quiso moverse hacia el otro decidió no hacerlo, recordaba a Blaine y al parecer seguía teniendo una cero resistencia al alcohol, por eso levanto sus ojos y vio a su padre- discúlpalo…él realmente no soporta el alcohol y…se transforma, pero papá tu sabes que él no es así…

- shhhh –volvió a decir Blaine antes de mirar a Kurt - Kurt finge que duermes, yo me encargare de todo, porque yo me encargare de todo, porque yo tengo la culpa y al final de todo, yo me encargare de todo, de todo, toditito de todo

Burt no sabía qué hacer, realmente aquello estaba contra todo lo que esperaba que sucediera ese día, Anderson estaba definitivamente fuera de sí, era más que obvio que no podía juzgarlo por algo que posiblemente no tenía la culpa, después de todo Finn debía haber sido un poco más consciente, pero el punto no era ese, el punto era que había encontrado a Anderson en la cama, SOBRE su hijo…¡SU HIJO!, por más sensato que quisiera ser no podía evitar las ganas de buscar su escopeta y al menos amenazarle para que entendiera que ESAS cosas no se hacían en SU CASA.

-…Anderson creo que deberías regresar a la cama …-dijo Burt Hummel y entonces el pelinegro volvió a verlo con aire ausente antes de asentir y girarse para gatear de nueva cuenta aun lado de Kurt, listo para meterse bajo el cobertor, logrando que Kurt se tensara notablemente- ¡A TU CAMA! –Gruño el adulto logrando detener al pelinegro justo antes de arroparse a un lado del castaño- ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para decirte que te duermas con mi hijo ¡EN MI CASA!?

-…hummm- Blaine lo medito un poco y volvió sus ojos hacia Kurt quien estaba rogándole con la mirada que se levantara y se fuera con los niños antes de que su padre terminara perdiendo los estribos, o teniendo un ataque cardiaco- no, no lo creo –dijo y volvió a moverse para bajar de la cama y acomodarse torpemente los cabellos- aunque tampoco puedo irme a mi cama, yo no tengo cama…-dijo y volvió a moverse ahora para acercarse al mayor y tomar sus manos- perdón…-dijo con aire preocupado, mientras sus ojos ambarinos se volvían tristes y preocupados- perdón por romper la regla número cuatro… aunque la puerta no estaba realmente cerrada…pero aun así perdón por desear tanto a su hijo –dijo tan sinceramente como podía serlo estando ebrio- perdón por despertarlo, aunque…tal vez fue Kurt quien lo despertó cuando hizo ese ruidito, aunque tal vez sí, yo tengo la culpa por que recuerdo bien como se pone cuando le muerdo el oído jeee espere, espere olvide eso, usted es su papá y no tiene por qué oír eso, así que perdón por que se enteró de esas cosas…-dijo e hizo una pausa para mirar el piso, mientras Kurt deseaba que las colchas se lo tragaran vivo-…ah sí, perdón por romper muchas reglas a lo largo de mi vida, perdón por comerme la última galleta de pasas aquella vez que nos vimos antes de ir a Nueva York, perdón por engañar a su hijo y hacerlo sufrir, perdón por venir a molestarlo cuando mi padre me grito que debía olvidarme de Kurt cuando se fue a Nueva York, perdón por querer regresar a Dalton y haber estado a punto de traicionar a Finn para irme con ese idiota de Hunter o Humper o que se yo, perdón por tomar la primera vez de Kurt en mi casa…aunque…también fue mi primera vez –murmuro mirando de reojo a Kurt quien parecía no creer todo lo que estaba diciendo- perdón por entrar un par de veces a su casa y sin querer terminar sobre el sillón con Kurt, no podía evitarlo, por más respeto que le tengo, no podía evitar pensar en su casa o en la mía cuando teníamos nuestros programados fajes, es que a Kurt no le gustaba hacer esas cosas en la escuela o detrás de las gradas, ni en el asiento trasero del auto, los moteles le daban asco y definitivamente un hotel era algo demasiado caro para costearlo, así que…bueno, era su casa o la mía, perdón por una vez casi hacérselo en la cocina, perdón por todas las veces que me masturbe en las noches pensando en las piernas largas de su hijo y en su redondo y dulce trasero o en sus labios rosas que eran…-torció los labios antes de mordérselos- son, mi perdición…-entonces levanto el rostro hacia el mayor quien estaba más pálido de lo normal y se encontraba completamente tenso- perdón por contradecirme tantas veces y faltar a mi palabra, con él, con usted, como cuando le dije que no, que no debía ponerse esa falda para la graduación…¿recuerda? Esa donde Kurt fue coronado, reina del baile…-suspiro y bajo la mirada con una sonrisa boba y apenada- dije que no pero al final de la noche no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita falda y en cómo sería excitante poder hacérselo con la falda puesta, nunca lo hice, pero lo pensé y tal vez me emocione un poco en el carro, pero pare, pare porque a Kurt no le gusta hacer esas cosas en sitios tan reducidos…-levando una vez más el rostro- perdón por querer golpear a Finn en el pasado por ser un idiota conmigo, perdón por…por no haber estado ahí para usted como le prometí a Kurt, perdón por romper su corazón, por ser…tan poca…

- Anderson…-gruño Burt Hummel y le tomo de los hombros para sacudirlo- cállate, cállate de una maldita vez o voy a ir por mi escopeta y te meter un tiro por donde el sol no te da –siseo peligrosamente antes de soltarlo, observando como el pelinegro asentía cual niño pequeño-…estoy algo viejo para estas cosas –murmuro mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para tallárselo con desesperación-…Anderson está bien, está bien el pasado es pasado y no tienes por qué seguir hablando –miro de reojo a su hijo quien estaba sin palabras y había rehuido de su mirada cuando ambos pares de ojos azules se cruzaron- ahora cállate y ve a la cama con tus hijos…¿ok? –Volvió sus ojos al pelinegro pero este ya se había sentado en la alfombra del piso- ¿Anderson que demonios crees que estás haciendo muchacho?

- estoy cansado…-dijo Blaine con cierto pesar antes de quitarse el saco casual que había estado usando, doblarlo y ponerlo sobre la alfombra para después recostarse en posición fetal- me duele la cabe…za…teno sueño…-balbuceo mientras los ojos se le cerraban- señor…Burt…-balbuceo logrando que Kurt se saliera de sus cobijas para ver como Blaine estaba realmente quedándose dormido en la alfombra al pie de su cama- perdón por…awwww- bostezo suavemente- los golpes que recibió…aquel día…perdóneme…debí ayudarlo…pero…dolía…mucho…mucho…dolía- balbuceo haciendo referencia a aquella mañana de diciembre en Nueva York, cuando su vida comenzó a cambiar, antes de caer profundamente dormido-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-…estoy…muerto…-volvió a decir pasando saliva antes de sacudir la cabeza, logrando que miles de gotas se estrellaran contra el azulejo de la ducha-…¿Cómo pude…?...oh cielos, en verdad soy un completo idiota –gruño mientras se enjabonaba furiosamente, tal vez debía haberse negado desde un principio cuando Finn le había dicho que saldría un momento, o tal vez solo debió rehusarse a tomar la bebida que Puckerman le ordeno o tal vez solo debió quedarse dormido en el sala después de dejar los regalos bajo el árbol-

No sabía qué hacer, huir de ahí sería tan cobarde como fingir que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero pedir perdón estando sobrio solo traería todos los recuerdos y confesiones innecesarias que había hecho al mayor de los Hummel, aquello sin duda era un callejón sin salida, estaba perdido, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía quedarse todo el día en la ducha, sus hijos querían ir a ver sus regalos y definitivamente en algún momento debían salir de la habitación, para colmo de males su cabeza seguía punzando.

Así que tomo valor, termino de ducharse, se secó, se cambió, se colocó su placa de peleador, se acomodó el cabello con los dedos y salió donde sus hijos ya lo esperaban ansiosos, Lizzy había logrado que su hermano le acomodara el pelo en dos trenzas no muy bien hechas, después claro de atacarlo como era su no muy sana costumbre, sus trenzas eran lo suficiente como para que sus rizos no salieran descontrolados, aun llevaban sus pijamas pero se notaban completamente despiertos.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras, Lizzy se apuró al árbol que estaba lleno de regalos y se quedó quieta esperando a que su hermano y su papá llegaran, aquello era algo que jamás habían visto y Lizzy parecía incapaz de mover un solo regalo por miedo a que esa imagen no volviera aparecer nunca más frente a sus ojos.

-papá…¿Por qué no tenemos una cámara?...-murmuro la pequeña Lizzy-…me gustaría tener una para tomar una foto…mira, es como en las películas –murmuro y volvió sus ojos a su padre, notando entonces algo que le hizo sonreír mucho más- Buenos días abuelo Burt, abuela Carole y tío Kurt –dijo completamente animada, logrando que Blaine se tensara completamente-

- buenos días cariño –dijo Kurt quien se apresuró a sacar su celular para acercarse a ella- ¿te parece si les tomo un foto a ti y a Alex en el árbol? –pregunto el castaño quien llevaba una bata negra sobre su pijama de color blanco, logrando que Lizzy asintiera antes de correr a tomar la mano de su hermano para ponerse ambos a cada lado del árbol- muy bien niños… a la cuenta de tres digan "wiskey"

- buenos días Anderson –dijo Burt Hummel al pasar a un lado de un casi petrificado Blaine Anderson que sentía una vez más la cabeza punzarle de tal forma que estaba a punto de ir a meter la cabeza dentro de la nieve- ¿gustas? –pregunto el mayor y sin darle otra opción le extendió una taza de algún brebaje extraño que no supo exactamente que era pero tenía toda la pinta de algo contra la resaca, mientras el llevaba para si mismo en la otra mano una taza de café, al tiempo que Carole solo sonreía y se apuraba a llegar donde los niños posaban con cada uno de los regalos que tenían su nombre bajo el árbol-

- buen día señor Burt –murmuro Blaine tomando aquel brebaje antes de avanzar al sillón y tomar asiento aun lado del mayor mientras observaba como Kurt se encontraba sentado en la alfombra junto a Carole, separando los regalos para cada uno de los niños-…sobre…lo de anoche…

- fue hoy Anderson –corrigió Burt ganándose una mirada represiva por parte de su mujer quien volvió después sus ojos al pequeño Alex quien aun siendo completamente callado se notaba completamente asombrado de la cantidad de regalos que tenía de su lado, mientras Lizzy al lado de Kurt no cabía de felicidad cada que Kurt le entregaba un paquete nuevo- olvídalo, yo tratare de olvidarlo también –murmuro antes de poner una mano en el hombro del pelinegro para apretarlo ligeramente- Anda ve con los niños –dijo y señalo con la mirada justo el lugar donde Carole estaba, quien termino levantándose para regresar al lado de su esposo-

Blaine se movió para quedar entre Alex y Kurt, sentados en la alfombra observando como sus hijos abrían sus regalos, Lizzy prácticamente rompía las envolturas cuando estas se encontraban demasiado reacias a ceder ante sus manos, mientras Alex por su parte se tomaba su tiempo para quitar la cinta adhesiva y poder así quitar el papel sin hacer mucho desastre de papeles.

Al final la lista de regalos fue mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaba el pelinegro y no podía evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener a personas tan increíbles como los Hummel-Hudson, y sus amigos para formar en la vida de sus hijos un día tan especial como aquella mañana de Navidad, incluso él había recibido más de lo que esperaba y la lista había quedado de la siguiente forma:

Regalos Para Elizabeth Anderson:

- Una muñeca de rizos castaños con ojos azules, vestida de pastorcita, con la que podía jugar a tener fiestas de té, por parte de Burt Hummel, quien por alguna razón creía que Kurt se encontraría encantado de mostrar cómo se jugaba.

- Un oso de peluche color negro con sus ojos azules que tenía un lindo listón azul en el cuello, por parte de Carole Hummel.

- Un vestido de Mulan, que incluía una jaulita de peluche el grillo de Mulan, todo con la marca de Disney, por parte de Noah Puckerman.

- Una Barbie exploradora de la jungla que incluía un pequeño tigrito y varios objetos para que la Barbie no tuviera problemas al internarse en sus aventuras, por parte de Sam Evans.

- Una oruga color verde de peluche del tamaño justo para ser abrazada, por parte de Finn Hudson.

- Un hermoso vestido de diseñador de la temporada otoño-invierno 2022, en color blanco con pequeños motivos azul cielo, junto a un par de broches para el cabello en forma de copos de nieve en color blanco y azul cielo, mas unos pequeños aretes de broqueles en color azul cielo y una delgada cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de copo de nieve, más una pashmina en color azul para a completar el conjunto finalmente con unas medias blancas, por parte de Kurt Hummel.

- Un libro para iluminar de varios insectos y un par de broches en forma de grillitos, que la misma Lizzy había visto en una tienda no muy lejos de su escuela, por parte de su padre, Blaine Anderson.

Regalos Para Alexander Anderson:

- Un balón de fut bol americano de piel y un pequeño casco color rojo, por parte de Burt Hummel.

- Un oso de peluche color miel con los ojos cafés sin un solo adorno extra, por parte de Carole Hummel.

- Un bat junto a su manopla y pelota de baseball, por parte de Noah Puckerman.

- Un carro de control remoto en color negro, por parte de Sam Evans.

- La colección de los tres clásicos de la película de tiburón, por parte de Finn Hudson.

- Un conjunto casual y elegante de la temporada otoño-invierno 2022, en colores arena y marrón con una gorra a juego y una bufanda más oscura, por parte de Kurt Hummel.

- Un libro para iluminar sobre los escualos más peligrosos e impactantes del mundo marino más una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios, reales, el cual por cierto había estado pidiendo el niño de forma indirecta, por parte de su padre, Blaine Anderson.

Regalos Para Blaine Anderson:

- Una bufanda negra, por parte de Burt Hummel.

- Una loción para después de afeitar, por parte de Carole Hummel.

- Un vasito tequilero con la leyenda "No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda" , por parte de Noah Puckerman.

- Un abrigo y unos guantes en color negro, por parte Sam Evans.

- Un corbatín de color negro y una corbata lisa color tinta, por parte de Finn Hudson.

- Un Aqua de Gio, versión tradicional más una camisa de la próxima temporada primavera 2023, por parte de Kurt Hummel.

- Un par de pantalones ajustados en color negro y una camisa roja de manga larga que se notaba podría ser ligeramente entallada y un par de lentes de sol color rosa, por parte de Cooper.

Regalos Para Burt y Carole:

- Un alhajero musical, por parte de Burt Hummel.

- Una chaqueta color negra con las puñeras de color azul y en la espalda "Burt Hummel" bordado, por parte de Carol Hummel.

- Unos boletos redondos de avión, con reservación de hotel para 4 días y noches más gastos pagados en Orlando, Florida por parte de Kurt Hummel y Finn Hudson.

- Un centro de mesa Navideño, por parte de Alexander y Elizabeth Anderson

Regalos para Kurt Hummel:

- Un kit de cremas de una marca reconocida, por parte de Burt y Carole Hummel.

- Una linda bufanda de color beige, por parte de Elizabeth y Alexander Anderson.

- Una canastita con varios pequeños jabones artesanales y una botella de burbujas para la tina que recién se había comprado, por parte de Finn Hudson.

- Un par de boletos para ver la nueva versión del Fantasmas de La Ópera, para el viernes 6 de enero, más una notita que decía "La princesa y el Tigre haciéndolo en el baño de la Opera, suerte ", por parte de Noah Puckerman.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, de disfrutar como los niños se divertían con ellos y de hablar un poco de la noche anterior, quitando obviamente el suceso de esa madrugada en el cuarto de Kurt, pasaron a desayunar, los niños seguían emocionados por haber tenido tantos regalos y aunque Lizzy pregunto varias veces quien era ese "Cooper" que le había regalado esa ropa chistosa a su papá, termino sin respuesta, al final aquello solo logro que Alex levantara una ceja y se prometiera a si mismo averiguar por su cuenta.

Posterior al desayuno Burt y Carole anunciaron que irían a patinar, por lo cual tenían que ir a arreglarse, aquellos que no estuvieran arreglados ya, lo cual incluía de hecho a todos menos a Blaine quien aunque quiso ir a ayudar a sus hijos estos se lo negaron, diciendo que ellos podrían solos, que era mejor que descansara un poco en la sala, ya que Carole había prometido arreglar el cabello de Lizzy y ella estaba más que emocionada con la idea de que la Abuela fuese a ayudarla, así que sin más opción el pelinegro se mudó a la sala para prender la televisión y buscar algo que ver, lo cual fue extraño, tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver algo que realmente quisiera ver.

Unos minutos extra, tal vez cerca de media hora y paso lo más increíble de todo, a la sala entro un muy bien arreglado Kurt Hummel, listo de pies a cabeza, tal vez no era su imagen lo sorprendente, Blaine estaba acostumbrado a la idea de ver usualmente reluciente al castaño, era más bien la rapidez, pues aquel que entraba debía tener alguna máquina del tiempo escondida entre sus cosas o tal vez había iniciado a hacer algún tipo de magia pues era completamente inusual, según sus memorias, que Kurt Hummel terminase de arreglarse en menos de una hora, tomando en cuenta que hace unos minutos aún estaba con su pijama.

- Tomare tu sorpresa como algo positivo –dijo Kurt interrumpiendo su hilaje de ideas poco aceptables y lógicas antes de moverse al sillón donde el pelinegro se encontraba para tomar lugar a su lado- extrañaba dejarte sin palabras –dijo con aire divertido antes de que Blaine sacudiera ligeramente su cabeza-

- disculpa…es solo que…-movió sus ojos ambarinos al reloj ubicado en la pared para confirmar lo que imaginaba- no esperaba que estuvieses listo antes que todos –dijo Blaine antes de encontrar en el castaño una hermosa sonrisa victoriosa- veo que… has cambiado un poco entonces

- no de hecho me he apurado –dijo el castaño con aire cómplice antes de acercarse un poco más al otro- quería hablar contigo y de hecho le pedí a Carole que entretuviera un poco más a los niños –confeso Kurt y vio como el pelinegro parpadeaba un par de veces-…creo que necesitamos hacerlo –murmuro-

- oh… -fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo decir, ya imaginaba que Kurt no podía quedarse tranquilo después de lo que había hecho, solo esperaba no haberlo arruinado todo, una vez más, esperaba al menos no haberlo decepcionado tanto esta vez-…disculpa, estuve completamente fuera de lugar –dijo antes de sentarse de lado para tomar una de las manos del castaño- no tengo perdón por haberte atacado de esa manera y mucho menos haberle dicho todo lo que le dije a tu padre, quisiera encontrar una razón que me excusara de lo que hice pero sinceramente no existe, sinceramente no sé cómo pude estar aún lado de tu padre esta mañana …

-no, Blaine, no –se apresuró a decir Kurt apretando la mano del otro- no era eso de lo que quería hablar…veras…-respiro hondo- entiendo…y sé muy bien que tienes un gran problema en las manos cuando bebes, es como…si cambiaras y a la vez no, si tenemos que culpar a alguien , culpemos a Finn, Sam o al idiota de Puck –dijo mientras buscaba con sus ojos la mirada avergonzada del pelinegro- gracias al cielo mi padre entendió que estabas tomado y no paso a mayores, al final terminaste durmiéndote en la alfombra –dijo con cierta gracia logrando que el pelinegro bajara la cabeza con aire resignado y apenado- parecías un cachorrito jejeje ,anda Blaine deja eso, hay cosas mucho más serias y menos adorables de las cuales hablar, así que te prohíbo me hagas recordar lo dulce que lucias ahí acostado –dijo tratando de animarlo, ciertamente no quería hablar de eso, y esperaba de alguna forma que algo de lo pasado fuese cierto, como esperaba que no recordara la facilidad con la que había cedido a las caricias-…ejem…Blaine estuve investigando esta semana, quiero que tú y los niños salgan de ese lugar …-dijo más seriamente logrando que el pelinegro levantase la mirada- Blaine ni tú, ni los niños pueden dejar que inicie otro año y sigan viviendo ahí, y por favor no me digas que tienes problemas con el dinero, con los niños, con la escuela…nada Blaine, nada…eso debe acabar ya

-…valla…-murmuro el pelinegro y no pudo si no usar su otra mano para colocarla sobre la de ambos- estas decidido –dijo Blaine y el castaño asintió mirándole fijamente- bueno…tu padre ya me hablo al respecto y debo decir que me dio algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió ayer con Cooper –dijo y espero unos minutos para pensar una vez más- Kurt…tu padre me ofreció trabajo en Nueva York –murmuro y torció sus labios- tal vez tengan razón y deba tomar esto que me ofrecen, así que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría salir de La Casona en año nuevo –dijo y el castaño asintió con una sonrisa radiante-…aceptare vivir en Nueva York contigo, pero debes permitirme pagarte un alquiler y dar dinero para los gastos, así como debo pedirte que no consientas demás a los niños, creo que ya los consiento demasiado –dijo y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios cuando bajo la mirada y vio sus manos-…también deberé pedirte que me ayudes con lo que tu padre dijo, necesitare que cuiden a los mellizos mientras yo trabajo unos días, buscare trabajo por la mañana y peleare en la noche, Jenny me consiguió los papeles de los niños, así que es cosa solo de entregártelos…-murmuro- de alguna forma yo también estuve moviéndome alrededor de esa idea, salirme antes de año nuevo, esta semana que paso

- ok, entonces será perfecto –dijo Kurt emocionado, acercándose un poco más al otro- entonces queda hablar con los niños…-dijo antes de encontrar en los ojos de Blaine ese suave tono dorado y verdoso que creía haber perdido, pero que ahora estaba ahí, frente a él- me quedare en Lima hasta que termine el año y festejaremos año nuevo aquí en casa –dijo antes de morderse el labio, estaba cerca, sabía que estaba demasiado cerca del otro- te juro que nada les pasara…solo prométeme que tú te vas a cuidar –murmuro suavemente-

- sé que lo harás…-respondió Blaine en un tono muy similar al de Kurt- no creo poder confiar en nadie más que en ti y en tu familia para cuidar a mis hijos, y no te preocupes, los niños saben que nos iríamos de ahí, que solo era cuestión de tiempo, así que solo me encargare de decirles que el tiempo llego, solo espero que no sufran mucho por dejar a sus amigos…-humedeció por acto reflejo sus labios, sabía que no debía pero se sentía inquieto y a la vez, adormecido por la presencia y la cercanía del castaño- se lo difícil que es dejar a personas que…amas –murmuro sin poder evitar acercar su rostro un poco más al otro-…Kurt…no quiero forzar nada pero…

- no me obligas a nada –contesto Kurt rápidamente sin levantar la voz, solo apurándose a callar cualquier duda o idea absurda que estuviese dando vueltas en la cabeza del pelinegro- además nunca me has obligado a hacer nada…creo que siempre has hecho justo lo que quiero o simplemente me mimabas demasiado –murmuro sonriendo suavemente, sintiendo que la suave intimidad se podría romper si levantaban un poco la voz, de pronto era como estar dentro de una frágil burbuja de jabón-

- no mereces menos…-contesto Blaine suave sonriéndole de igual forma, sintiendo que su corazón latía con una cadencia y suavidad con la que hacía tanto no latía, como si la vida debiese ser así, como si lo más normal debiese ser, sentirse así de cómodo, de cálido e íntimo- aunque ahora mismo el saber que me has manipulado me hace sentir ligeramente molesto –mintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, olvidando cual había sido el tema principal, recordando solamente la dulce fragancia de su aliento y el agradable calor que solía provocar en aquellas mejillas de porcelana-

- creo que he sido un niño malo ¿no Tigre? –murmuro Kurt sin saber si era la colonia del otro lo que estaba embriagándole los sentidos como para hacer que de sus labios salieran justo esas palabras que aunque iban disfrazadas de broma tenían un tinte por demás atrevido, Blaine no contesto, solo pudo notar como las pupilas del pelinegro se oscurecían ligeramente, dándole ese aire salvaje y peligroso que había visto aquella noche en la arena de pelea-

- ¿Por qué el tío Kurt ha sido niño malo abuelo? –se escuchó la voz de Lizzy quien ladeaba un poco el rostro para entender la escena que estaba siendo protagonizada por su papá y su nuevo tío, mas no entendía que tenía que ver lo que decían aunque sin duda alguna era más la curiosidad- ¿van a castigar al tío Kurt? –pregunto volviendo a ver a Burt quien mantenía sus ojos en la figura de su hijo y de Blaine, mientras Alex levantaba una ceja y sonreía sin decir nada, al tiempo que Carole solo sonreía divertida mientras sobaba una de las paletas de la espalda de su esposo- yo no sabía que los adultos también podían ser castigados –murmuro como meditando las cosas, logrando que Kurt se sonrojara violentamente, su error era olvidar que estaban en casa de su padre y que de paso estaban los mellizos en casa-

- Ya veremos después eso –dijo Burt Hummel quien solo necesito ver severamente a Blaine para que este soltase a Kurt y se levantara con aire incómodo y avergonzado- definitivamente pueden ser castigados, creo que tanto tu tío como tu padre podrán pensar en un buen castigo, porque no creo que quieran que yo los castigue… ¿verdad? – continuo el hombre de gorra-

- basta, basta, nada de castigos que es Navidad y vamos a ir a patinar –dijo Carole tratando de salvar un poco la dignidad de los muchachos acariciando el hombro de su esposo- no es justo castigar a los niños en Navidad –dijo con voz maternal tratando de quitar el tono que su hijastro había colocado en aquella frase que seguro hubiera sido más que perfecta de haber estado a solas con Blaine, ella entendía, eran jóvenes y habían sido cruelmente separados, así que era normal que tuviesen todas esas, energías guardadas y que afloraran tan naturalmente- ¡Así que vámonos! –dijo reanimada logrando que Kurt se levantara para caminar a la puerta-

Blaine se había movido y los niños se habían apresurado a tomar cada una de las manos su padre, estaban contentos, sabían que últimamente su atención había estado sobre su nueva familia y tal vez su papá se había sentido un poco solo, conocían a su papá y sabían muy bien que así como ellos necesitaban estar cerca de él, su papá adoraba estar cerca de ellos, aun Alex no podía hacer que su padre desistiera de querer peinarlo por las mañanas.

- pensé que ibas a hablar de sus opciones para salir de aquel sitio, no estar coqueteando de forma tan impropia en medio de la sala –gruño ligeramente Burt cuando Kurt se quedó atrás con ellos, logrando que Kurt le mirase con aire ofendido y que Carole solo suspirara ante las palabras de su esposo, sabía que no era para nada moralista, pero también sabía que después de lo que le platico que sucedió en la madrugada Burt quisiera que se comportaran, al menos por los niños-

- si lo hice papá –murmuro Kurt mirando de reojo a su padre- para tu información no solo hice eso, también obtuve una respuesta y no estábamos haciendo nada impropio papá –dijo con aire ofendido aunque definitivamente sabía que tampoco había sido la charla más inocente del mundo- ¿nos vamos a ir en mi carro o en el tuyo? –Pregunto el castaño y como respuesta el mayor saco sus llaves para mostrárselas- bien, eso mismo iba a decir, tu carro es más amplio –dijo y sin más se movieron a la cochera donde los esperaban ambos automóviles-

Fue así como se movieron hasta la pista de patinaje donde Blaine y los mellizos demostraron una gran maestría sobre el hielo, maestría que Kurt aun patinando por varios años no lograba alcanzar, no al nivel de Blaine, aunque ciertamente Blaine siempre había sido mucho más atlético con él. Burt y Carole no patinaron, se quedaron en su mesa cercana a la pista tomando una taza de chocolate con algunos panecillos, observando como Alex había tomado a Kurt como su pareja de patinaje, para cuidar que no se rompiera nada mientras Lizzy se encargaba de jugar con su padre alrededor de la pista, tratando de hacer en ocasiones trucos que solo habían visto en los juegos invernales por la televisión.

Un descanso para tomar una taza de chocolate y para hablar sobre el patinaje mismo, Blaine termino rebelando que su madre había sido una gran fanática del patinaje artístico y que les había inculcado a él y a Cooper, fue entonces que los niños oyeron por primera vez que su padre hablaba de su familia y aun cuando quisieron saber un poco más su papá termino cambiando el tema cayendo en pequeños tips para el castaño de ojos azules sobre el balance , la rapidez y la fluencia con que podía moverse en el hielo, pronto los niños quisieron volver al hielo y alegaron que era hora en que el tío Kurt debía patinar con tu papá, por lo cual ambos niños se dedicaron a jugar alrededor de la pista mientras Blaine y Kurt patinaron a una velocidad más suave y relajada, platicando generalmente de los niños, el pelinegro no paraba de agradecer la calidez que sus niños recibían y Kurt no podía dejar de mencionar cada pequeño detalle hermoso que había encontrado en los niños, ver a Lizzy jugando con sus muñecas mientras Alex se había encargado de revisar su cajita de primeros auxilios para después acomodar sus regalos y finalmente acostarse sobre su estómago observando su libro de iluminar o lo dulces que le había perecido llevar a los niños a dormir y ver como ambos habían usado sus osos de peluche para dormir, claro Lizzy había agregado la oruga que uno de los chicos le había regalado, ninguno de los dos quiso tocar lo pasado en la madrugada o lo que había sucedido después de acordar que Blaine y los niños saldrían de La Casona, finalmente Kurt se había salido de la pista cuando el pelinegro le había dicho que tenía que hablar con los niños referente a lo que pasaría, tendría que regresar solo a La Casona y ellos se quedarían unos días con Kurt y su familia.

Burt, Carole y Kurt se quedaron en la mesa observando discretamente de cuando en cuando a donde el pelinegro hablaba con sus hijos en medio de la pista de patinaje, Kurt se había encargado ya de poner al tanto a sus padres de lo que pasaría.

Al final Blaine se marcharía la mañana siguiente en el primer camión hacia Pennsylvania, y trabajaría duro para poder pagar el precio que tenía que cubrir, mandaría los papeles de los niños por paquetería a la casa de Burt y Carole, y regresaría finalmente el 31 de diciembre por la mañana, con algo de suerte podría regresar el mismo 30 de diciembre por la noche, pero todo dependía del trabajo, mientras tanto Kurt se haría responsable de los niños, cuando todo eso terminara, festejarían el nuevo año en Lima, para finalmente ir a Nueva York el 2 de enero, e iniciar una nueva vida, esa donde Blaine se encargaría de la sucursal del negocio Hummel que estaba por inaugurarse en el vecindario de Kurt, tal vez estudiaría algo los fines de semana para poder buscar su propio futuro, los niños estudiarían en una primaria a una cuadras del departamento y se quedarían en una habitación que había estado vacía por mucho tiempo en el lugar de Kurt, aún no había podido convencer a Blaine de no dormir en la sala pero por lo pronto todo era una ganancia, todo parecía ir mejorando, tal vez ahora lo más preocupante era solo el hecho de que los niños, por primera vez en toda su vida estarían completamente lejos de su padre, y que Blaine se encontraría sin alguien que le frenase cuando su cuerpo estuviese demasiado cansado para seguir.

Esperar y vivir eran las únicas opciones por ahora, pero al menos ahora para Blaine y para sus niños había una opción tangible de un futuro lejos de la violencia y la mala reputación que podría acarrearles vivir y ser hijos de los trabajadores de un lugar como La Casona.


	21. Ohaio y Pennsylvania

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC y Anne en Fanfiction net

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capitulo contiene situaciones de contenido sexual .

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 19 "Ohio y Pennsylvania"

El frio de la media noche cortaba la piel, mientras el camión salía con rumbo a Pennsylvania, los niños habían insistido tanto en ir a despedir a su padre que había sido imposible negárselos, el problema llego cuando se anunció la salida del pelinegro, y los niños entendieron que no verían a su padre por mucho tiempo, demasiado para ellos, entonces Alex se quedó callado, alejándose de su padre cuando se le indico pero Lizzy definitivamente fue la tarea más complicada de todas, se aferró a su padre y lloro acurrucándose a él, rogando que la llevara con él, que sería buena niña y que prometía sobre todas las cosas quedarse callada en la habitación para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, al final Kurt había tenido que dejar a Carole la tarea de separar a la niña de su padre y Blaine prácticamente corrió con solo una mochila de gimnasia al hombro.

Blaine había decidido salir esa misma noche, después de llegar de la pista de patinaje se había comunicado parar recibir informes de las salidas más próximas y aparte de aquel que salía esa misma noche no había otro hasta día y medio después, así que aun siendo complicado se encargó de comunicar a todos que saldría esa misma noche, había varias cosas por acomodar en La casona, así que tenía que hacerlo.

Esa primer noche fue complicada, Kurt se dio cuenta de que tan apegados estaban los niños realmente a Blaine, Alex se arregló para dormir y aun cuando no dijo nada al respecto se acurruco abrazando fuertemente el oso que Carole le había regalado mientras Lizzy se había abrazado con fuerza a Kurt para preguntarle porque su papá no los había llevado con él, lo cual de hecho ya lo sabían pero aun así la niña quería oírlo una y otra vez; cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada Alex le murmuro al castaño que cantara algo de Disney para calmar a la pequeña Lizzy, y Kurt se sorprendió al ver como después del coro de la canción Lizzy comenzaba a dormitar, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, Alex parecía dormido pero no estuvo muy seguro al respecto cuando después de arropar a Lizzy a un lado de él, Alex soltó su oso para abrazar a su hermana y pegar su frente con la de ella. Aquella escena le rompía el corazón y tenía miedo de no poder sacar a los niños de aquella tristeza, de aquel miedo de que tal vez Blaine no volviera a ellos; lo cual sin duda alguna era disparatado, pero eran niños y entendía un poco ese temor; esa noche Kurt decidió dormir en el sillón que Finn tenía en su recamara para estar al pendiente de los niños.

Lunes 26 de Diciembre del 2022

El día había iniciado temprano, cuando Lizzy se había levantado de la cama y se había subido al regazo del Kurt para acurrucarse y jalarle la camisa para murmurarle despacito que tenía hambre, lo cierto era que la niña solo quería atención, Alex por su parte no tardo en levantarse para acompañar a Kurt y Lizzy a la cocina, donde finalmente Lizzy no pudo comer nada más que un vaso de leche y media rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

La mañana avanzo y en algún punto antes de la tarde los niños se entretuvieron con la película del Jorobado de Notre Dame y terminaron dormidos a media película, después Kurt tuvo que ir a la cocina a hablar un poco con Carole pues Burt estaba trabajando en el taller, pedirle consejos a Carole sobre qué hacer con los niños era algo que sinceramente no creía que fuese hacer, no tan rápido, pero definitivamente los niños valían todo aquello.

Blaine llego a Strattanville antes de mediodía y se encargó de ir directo a ver a Arthur, tenía que dejar todo claro desde el primer día, así que después de entrar a la enfermería donde Arthur se encontraba bebiendo no tardo en informar que trabajaría hasta el 31 de diciembre y que por ende tenían que arreglar todo lo necesario, Arthur se mostró notablemente molesto pero después de una discusión termino cediendo y pasándole en un papel la cifra exacta que el otro debía juntar, incluyendo gastos por tener niños en el edificio y una descarada deuda, por aquella vez en que le habían encontrado casi muerto a las orillas de la carretera, Arthur no dudo en mencionarle que de no ser por ellos y por ese trabajo el pelinegro había muerto, además de mencionar que esa deuda no dejaría que la hubiese pagado Johanna, como esta le había asegurado a Blaine, un hombre de verdad no hacia esas cosas y Arthur no dudaba en ponerle esas pruebas al pelinegro, tratando de hacerle sentir menos hombre solo por el hecho de su preferencia sexual.

Blaine tenía mucho por hacer, así que se encargó de usar ese día que La Casona no abría para ir a buscar un trabajo que pudiera hacer en las mañanas, después fue junto a Jennifer para recoger los papeles de los niños y acto seguido se encargó de conseguir cajas para guardar todas las cosas de los niños y varias suyas, dejando finalmente solo 3 cambios de ropa que se encargaría de lavar, mas sus utensilios de aseo.

Había conseguido trabajo de 7:00 de la mañana a 1:00 de la tarde en una construcción, después de eso tendría tiempo de ir a entrenar un poco, ducharse y arreglarse para finalmente comer algo ligero, reposar unos minutos la comida y anotarse a todas las peleas que fuese posible, incluso se abrió a la posibilidad de ir a luchar a pueblos cercanos como retador representante de La Casona, no le importaba realmente a qué hora terminara mientras pudiera dormir un par de horas para levantarse temprano e ir a trabajar, esa sería su rutina.

Es tarde después de tener todo listo alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde se recostó en la cama, tomo su celular y no aguanto la idea de estar incomunicado, el haber estado ocupado desde su llegada le había distraído de la realidad, esa donde sus niños no entrarían corriendo, esa realidad donde Alex no entraría con un poco de fruta y agua para restablecer su energía, ni esa donde Lizzy se apresuraría por su atención hablándole de su día y de todo lo que Alex y ella habían hecho.

"Tengo toda mi semana planeada, mañana te envió los papeles de los mellizos por paquetería ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Cómo están los niños?

B. Anderson"

No estaba seguro de que estaría haciendo el castaño en ese momento y aunque supuso que podría estar ocupado mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla de su viejo teléfono celular, hasta que unos minutos más tarde su teléfono vibro y en la pantalla apareció justo lo que estaba esperando, había recibido una respuesta de Kurt.

"Excelente, me encargare de guardarlos.  
Los niños están bien, un poco tristes pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo están jugando con Finn en el patio.

Cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa nos llamas.

KH"

Una sonrisa se movió en sus labios de solo imaginar el cuadro que posiblemente se daba en Lima, donde sus mellizos jugaban en la nieve con Finn mientras Kurt los observaba desde el pórtico junto a Carole, tal vez con unas tazas de café caliente.

La vida iba a mejorar, lo sabía tenía que hacerlo, la semana se veía difícil solo por el hecho de sentirse solo, no recordaba haberse sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pues sus niños llenaban esos pequeños huecos para llenarlos con sus sonrisas, solo quedaba confiar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó dormido temprano, abrazando la almohada que tenía el suave aroma de sus pequeños niños.

En otra parte, a varios kilómetros de distancia se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos claros frente a una gran mansión en Westerville, había pasado un par de días y después de meditarlo mucho había entendido las palabras que Hummel le había dicho por teléfono cuando le informo aquello mientras se encontraba en una gira para dar a conocer su nueva película en Europa.

Se movió después de respirar hondo y toco el timbre para después simplemente esperar, alrededor de unos minutos más tarde el ama de llaves de la familia abrió la puerta para saludar a aquel hombre que alguna vez ella misma se había encargado de cuidar cuando era pequeño.

- Buenas tardes joven Cooper –dijo la mujer mientras le invitaba a pasar, logrando que el otro le sonriera cándidamente-

- Vengo a hablar con mis padres ¿se encuentran en casa? –pregunto y se detuvo en el pasillo para ver la eterna decoración que tenía aquella casa desde que era niño, no había una solo fotografía en los pasillos, solo un par que descansaban sobre la chimenea de la sala de música donde se encontraba el piano de cola que el abuelo Anderson le había regalado a su madre, cierto la casa siempre parecía fría, tal vez los únicos sitios con algo de vida eran su cuarto y el de Blaine-

- El señor está en el despacho tomando unas llamadas de negocios y la señora…-la anciana mujer tomo su delantal con algo de angustia, tenía tanto tiempo sirviendo a esa familia que los quería como si fueran de su sangre, saber que todo se había vuelto más triste y más gris después de la muerte del joven Blaine le provocaba un hueco en el pecho, no tenía derecho a decir nada o a opinar libremente ante William y Keira Anderson, pero eso no quitaba que doliera- la señora está en la recamara del joven Blaine…-murmuro quedamente y solo basto que Cooper colocara una mano en el hombro de la mujer para que ella se sintiera al menos un poco más aliviada-

Cooper subió las escaleras con cuidado, tomo el pasillo por el lado derecho y llego después varios pasos a la puerta entreabierta de su hermano, entonces con mucho cuidado se asomó solo para ver a su madre recostada en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas de su hermano, ahí la recamara había quedado igual, aun cuando su padre había insistido desde el día que habían encontrado el supuesto cuerpo calcinado de su hermano, que se regalaran las cosas y se arreglara la habitación como una de huéspedes, su madre no había dicho nada, de hecho su madre había tardado dos años en decir más de tres palabras en una oración, por eso había sido él quien había tenido que frenar a su padre, pero su madre había tratado varias veces limpiar el lugar, no estaba seguro pero temía que su madre terminara siguiendo los deseos de su padre de forma inconsciente, Cooper Anderson fue quien se había levantado en contra de aquella barbaridad, su padre quería olvidar de la peor forma el secuestro de su hermano, quitando todo lo que recordase a él, al final su madre había empezado a hablar pero pasaba horas en la recamara de Blaine, observando sus cosas, acariciando su ropa, sentándose a ver en silencio las fotografías que su hijo mantenía aun lado de su cama, esas donde en la mayoría se encontraba Kurt Hummel ese chico que sus padres nunca aceptaron y que según su padre tenía la culpa de todo, ese que había terminado con la vida de uno de sus hijos.

- mamá –murmuro Cooper con suavidad antes de abrir la puerta para ver como su madre ocultaba su rostro en la almohada que mantenía abrazada, su madre se encontraba más pálida cada año., sus ojos se habían apagado completamente, era como tratar con una fina pieza de cristal, aun así debía hablar con ella, y aunque debía hablar con su padre también, sabía que primero debía tratar el tema con su madre- mamá necesito hablar contigo…-murmuro antes de tomar una silla y sentarse sintiéndose extraño ahora que entraba y encontraba solo una habitación vacía en lugar de un eterno santuario a la memoria de su hermano-…es sobre Blaine mamá…

-…Blaine era un artista…-murmuro apagada la mujer de rizos oscuros mientras se separaba de aquella vieja almohada que conservaba un poco de su pequeño niño- era un artista…puro…-se movió solo para sentarse y tomar de la cómoda más cercana una fotografía donde se encontraba sonriendo junto a aquel chico de ojos azules- amaba demasiadas cosas…la música, el arte, el teatro, los libros de fantasía…-sus ojos dorados se movieron hacia su hijo mayor y este solo la observo con cuidado- amaba …a este chico…mi niño amaba a otro chico –murmuro con la voz a punto de quebrársele- odie tanto a este chico por años que no me di cuenta de que los últimos años de tu hermano fueron felices solo…solo por él…-volvió sus ojos a la fotografía mientras sus lágrimas se sumaban en sus ojos-…¿lo recuerdas Cooper…cuando Blainey nos contó sobre él?...-murmuro con un hilo de voz y aun cuando no lo vio supo que su hijo mayor había asentido-

FLASH BACK

La cena estaba servida, el candelabro de cristal en el techo solo servía como un ostentoso farol que alumbraba todo el lugar, ahí donde cuatro personas cenaban en un silencio incómodo con el pretexto absurdo de recibir al mayor de los hijos, ese que se había ido de la casa hace años para encontrar el éxito glamuroso que da la vida del espectáculo en lugar de seguir con el negocio de la familia.

- … ¿y dime ardilla como van las cosas en Dalton? –pregunto el castaño mientras partía la carne para después llevar un trozo de comida a sus labios, sus padres habían vuelto entonces su atención hacia ellos, tal vez la única forma en que había interacción familiar era esa, hablando de logros y por ahora los únicos logros que le importaban a su padre eran los que Blaine obtenía en aquella cara y prestigiosa academia para varones-

- Bien, todo bien, mis notas están igual que siempre, tuve un poco de problemas en francés pero con algo de ayuda subieron hasta el cielo –dijo con un orgullo que hizo que sus pupilas doradas resplandecieran para soltar sus cubiertos y volver a ver a su hermano- aún sigo en el club de boxeo, esgrima, lucha y en los Warblers

- El francés es una lengua muy importante, si sigues con problemas podemos encontrarte un tutor y creo que sería bueno que repasaras algo de Italiano y aprendieras mandarín o español, queramos o no son idiomas que hablan en muchas partes del mundo y pueden ser la llave para consolidar muchos negocios –dijo el hombre de cabello castaño lacio y ojos claros, muy parecido a Cooper, antes de volver a ver a su esposa quien asintió con orgullo-

- Yo…yo ya tengo quien me ayude con eso padre –murmuro el pelinegro más joven antes de soltar una sonrisa boba- es una persona maravillosa, no sé bien donde o como aprendió Francés, pero definitivamente es el mejor de su clase –dijo y esto logro que Cooper sonriera con malicia antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombres y tratar de soltar los rulos de su hermano, aquellos atrapados en esa gruesa capa de gel que solía usar- ¡Coop, basta, basta!

- jejeje mi hermanito tiene una conquista, pequeña ardilla traviesa ¿Por qué no confiesas la verdad y dices como se llama? Anda, anda no seas tímido, ¿seguro que solo te enseña francés? –dijo divertido el mayor de los hermanos mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas logrando que el chico de cabello negro se sonrojara hasta las orejas y luchara por que el otro le dejase en paz- ¿Cómo es?...anda, anda, dilo o jamás voy a dejarte en paz pequeño bribón jejeje anda confiésate de una vez ardilla traviesa

-¡Por todo los cielos cállate Cooper! –gruño apenado Blaine mientras sus padres los observaban en un silencio interesado, para la sorpresa del pelinegro- ok, ok, lo diré… pero ya déjame en paz –dijo desesperado antes de que su hermano cediera de fastidiar su peinado pero mantuviese su brazo sobre sus hombros- es…bueno…es mayor…tiene los ojos más increíbles de todos, azules con un toque gris y verde y bueno…canta increíblemente y…-miro de reojo a su padre, sorprendido de que no lo hubiese censurado antes de llegar a ese punto- castaño claro…de piel blanca…es algo así como un ángel…creo que el más hermoso ángel –murmuro moviendo sus ojos a su madre quien solo pestañeo un par de veces-…lo trasfirieron hace poco a Dalton por algo parecido a lo que me paso a mí...-murmuro y fue entonces que William Anderson se levantó de golpe de su lugar, atrayendo la atención de sus dos hijos-

- ¡Un hombre! –Gruño el mayor mientras señalaba al menor de sus hijos, quien frunció el ceño y asintió - ¡¿Estás hablando de que te gusta otro chico?! –Gruño nuevamente y fue cuando el brazo alrededor de Cooper dejo los hombros de su hermano-

- Padre, Blaine va a una academia de varones ¿Qué creías acaso que estaba hablando de alguna maestra? Ademas claramente Blaine dijo…"es EL mejor de su clase"–Dijó Cooper mientras tomaba su copa de vino y jugaba un poco con ella- vamos, Blaine ya nos dijo hace tiempo que es gay ¿acaso crees que se le iba a quitar como si fuese gripe o algo así? –pregunto rodando los ojos –

- Cállate Cooper, lo último que necesito es que vengas a apoyar las perversiones de tu hermano menor –gruño el mayor de los Anderson logrando que este solo tomara de su copa de vino- es inaceptable ¡INACEPTABLE BLAINE! –grito logrando que su mujer se levantara de la mesa- ¿acaso quieres que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo? El que estés en un colegio con cero tolerancia a la violencia no te salvara del mundo exterior…te prohíbo terminantemente que sigas tratando con ese chico ¿me oyes?

- Te escucho –dijo fríamente el chico de cabello negro antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiarse los labios- padre, no voy a dejar de verlo, no puedo dejar de ver a mi novio –dijo levantando la mirada a su padre quien abrió los ojos cual platos antes de tomar su servilleta y aventársela a la cara- así es padre…mi novio

- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! –gruño con más fuerza antes de que su hijo se levantara de la mesa con aire indignado – Escúchame bien Blaine, no me importa en lo absoluto que hagas o dejes de hacer con este chico, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar en esta casa que él es…tu…-frunció aún más el entrecejo y aunque no dijo a que se refería todos entendieron perfectamente que el título de novio jamás sería aceptado en esa casa- y no se te ocurra llamarme cuando vuelvas a estar en el hospital ¿me oyes? –gruño pero el chico ya había empujado su silla hacia atrás para salir de aquella habitación- es imposible…-siseo William Anderson antes de volver a sentarse en su silla, mientras un crudo y tenso silencio se cernía en la mesa-…no entiende…ese chiquillo no entiende que esa patética moda de ser homosexual solo lo va llevar a la tumba…

Nadie dijo nada, terminaron la cena en silencio y después Cooper se retiró de aquella casa, lo lamentaba por su hermano menor pero él no podía hacer nada, no es como si quisiera lidiar con más problemas con su padre, ni era tampoco un abandono, tal vez volvería en algún otro momento y con algo de suerte conocería a ese chico, si es que su padre no agobiaba a su hermano al punto de romper su primera relación; por su parte Keira Anderson se quedó con su esposo un momento más antes de servirle una copa más de vino y acercarse para masajear sus hombros, no podía ir con su hijo hasta que no tranquilizara a su marido, y pese a que no estaba particularmente feliz de la forma en que el otro se expresaba, tampoco podía negar que su esposo tenía cierta razón, aquella vez cuando su hijo había terminado en el hospital había sido una pesadilla y aunque quisiera apoyar a su pequeño no podía evitar desear que su hijo estuviese confundido, desear que un día apareciera una buena chica y le mostrara que era mucho más seguro ser un chico normal a un chico homosexual

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- mamá en serio…necesitamos hablar –murmuro con cuidado tratando de sacar a su madre de sus pensamientos- es muy importante que lo sepas…-volvió a hablar logrando que los ojos de su madre volviesen a los suyos, antes de asentir con cuidado, con cierto temor, ella temía, su hijo mayor era quien había luchado todos esos años con ella para conservar la habitación de Blaine, era él quien había logrado que finalmente conociera , un poco al menos , a aquel chico de cabello castaño que su hijo había amado, ese que había logrado que su hijo cantara en todo momento, ese que había logrado que su pequeño niño sonriera y bailara aun cuando su esposo estaba en la casa, le había dado una mejor vida de la que ella había podido darle-…mamá…hace unos días mientras estaba en Ámsterdam, Kurt Hummel me llamo…-murmuro logrando que su madre apretase sus labios- me conto…que había estado recibiendo un paquete extraño cada año y que él, su hermano y unos amigos habían rastreado dicho paquete…hasta un pequeño lugar en Pennsylvania –continuo esperando que su madre fuese recibiendo la noticia poco a poco-…llegaron a un…sitio y esperaron encontrarse con esa persona, entonces cuando lo encontraron…bueno mamá…-se levantó de su asiento solo para moverse hacia la cama y tomar una de las manos de su madre- mamá…Blaine esta…vivo –susurro con suavidad logrando que Keira Anderson volviera violentamente sus ojos hacia él-…al parecer lo dejaron muy lastimado a la orilla de alguna carretera donde unas mujeres lo encontraron…-murmuro sintiendo que su corazón se partía de ver como los ojos de su madre volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- Kurt me conto que …Blaine tuvo amnesia por un tiempo, se quedó trabajado y asumió un responsabilidad con tal de aparentar ser heterosexual, pues en aquel lugar tienen la mente más cerrada que la de mi padre –explico con suavidad-…mamá Blaine ahora no solo está vivo, sino que tiene a su cuidado dos niños que tomo como sus hijos –murmuro- yo…bueno…yo lo vi en noche buena…y es él, realmente es Blaine –susurro-

Entonces su madre lloro con una fuerza que el otro sintió estremecedora, no estaba seguro si lloraba por que su hijo estaba vivo, porque su hijo había sido lastimado o por que su hijo ahora tenía una vida muy diferente a que debía tener y aunque quiso hablar no lo hizo, sabía que debía darle su tiempo y su madre merecía llorar un poco más, sacar todo eso que aún tenía en el pecho y de paso darle un poco más de tiempo a él para seguir adelante.

Unos minutos más tarde su madre comenzó a apagar su llanto solo para terminar gimoteando sobre su hombro, en algún momento había soltado aquella fotografía de su hermano y de Kurt Hummel, así que ahora sus manos finas se incrustaban en los pliegues de su manga.

-…quiero verlo…Coop, hijo, quiero verlo…-sollozo Keira Anderson con fragilidad aferrándose aún más a los pliegues de su hijo antes de levantar el rostro lleno de lágrimas para mirarle con rostro suplicante- no me importa nada…nada yo solo…yo solo quiero verlo, yo solo…solo quiero a mi…pequeño…Blaine

-mamá escúchame…-dijo Cooper preocupado de que su madre no hubiese oído lo que había dicho, lo que menos deseaba era que su madre tuviese otro ataque de nervios u otra época de mutismo hermético como hace varios años, tenía que prepararla y hacerla entender varias cosas- Blaine está bien ¿ok?...está bien solo que ahora de momento está molesto conmigo…-murmuro antes de que su madre apoyara su rostro en su brazo, aun sin soltarle- mamá Blaine tomo como suyos a los hijos de una prostituta…la chica que al parecer salvo su vida-murmuro con especial cuidado- mamá Blaine ahora tiene dos hijos…de casi 10 años ¿entiendes eso? Y no solo eso…la familia de Kurt, el ex novio de Blaine, lo están apoyando…y él, Kurt se jura protector incondicional de…bueno… de Blaine y de los niños ¿entiendes todo lo que te digo?

-…-sollozo un poco más aun pegada a su hijo y unos minutos más tarde levanto el rostro para asentir-…lo entiendo…ahora…ahora soy abuela…entiendo…entiendo ahora…ahora solo…solo debes disculparte…disculparnos y…lo demás no importa, no me importa si ahora Blaine tomo como suyos los hijos de todas las prostitutas del mundo, no me importa si tiene o no novio, no me importa que hizo o dejo de hacer, solo …solo sé que mi niño, mi Blainey…está vivo…

- ¿Qué significa eso?...-se escuchó repentinamente la voz casi cansada de William Anderson, quien quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, tenía años sin entrar ahí, de hecho tenía mucho tiempo evitando siquiera pasar por aquel pasillo- Cooper ¿Qué significa todo eso que dijo tu madre? –Pregunto seriamente antes de que Keira se separara de su hijo quedando hincada sobre la cama que alguna vez había pertenecido a su pequeño-

- Esta vivo Bill…-murmuro ella logrando que su esposo respirara hondo antes de volver sus ojos de forma casi asesina hacia su hijo, el cual solo asintió – ven…Bill, ven… -dijo invitándolo a pasar y sentarse en la cama de su hijo, más su esposo solo se dio media vuelta antes de salir de aquel pasillo, meditando si era posible que su mujer al fin se hubiera vuelto completamente demente por la pérdida del menor de sus hijos, aunque claro, mucho de ese delirio debía ser por parte de Cooper, pero ya más tarde hablaría…a solas con él-

La noche había caído finalmente, el cielo se encontraba especialmente despejado en Lima, donde un par de niños se acomodaban en la cama mientras un joven hombre de cabellos castaños leía con suavidad un viejo libro de cuentos que su madre había leído antaño para él.

Los niños tardaron un poco en dormir, pero después de tres cuentos cayeron completamente rendidos, fue entonces que el castaño arropo sus pequeños cuerpos para apagar la luz principal y prender la pequeña lamparita con forma de honguito que habían comprado esa misma tarde.

Al salir y entrar a su recamara, se cambió la ropa por su pijama, hizo su habitual rutina de limpieza y se acomodó dentro de su cama, entonces tomo su teléfono celular, y sin pensarlo dos veces tecleo un mensaje más.

"Acabo de dormir a los niños, les conté algunos cuentos para lograrlo :D

Cuídate mucho y no exageres las cosas, recuerda que nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

KH"

Espero un poco y al no recibir respuesta alejo su teléfono hacia la mesita de noche para apagar la luz y arroparse en bajo su cobertor, mañana tenía varias cosas que hacer, había prometido a los niños que los llevaría a ver la escuela donde su papá y é había tomado clases, además de que tenía planeado ir de compras al centro comercial, algo de ropa extra no les caería mal y de paso descubría un poco más de sus gustos, después de todo ambos tenían un carácter especial, demasiado especial como para andar divagando sobre que podía o no comprarles.

Martes 27 de diciembre del 2022

Su despertador había sonado quince minutos antes de las cinco de la mañana, se levantó, tomo sus cosas de aseo y se movió hasta las duchas para empezar su día como era debido, después de arreglarse se encargó de bajar a la cocina y beber un poco de café con un panecillo, para terminar saliendo de ahí unos pasadas las 5:30 de la mañana, no quería gastar un solo centavo innecesario por eso se había ido caminando hasta el lugar de la construcción donde fue el primero en llegar, poncho su tarjeta de entrada en la máquina de control y acto seguido se encargó de espera al contratista, ingeniero o quien sea que estuviese a cargo para iniciar las labores, fue entonces que mientras esperaba tomo su teléfono celular para encontrarse con un mensaje que le saco la primer sonrisa del día.

"Disculpa, anoche me quede dormido temprano, pero me alegra saber que los niños y ustedes están bien, si aún tienes los libros que te regale de Harry Potter podrías entretenerlos con ellos, siempre les medio conté la historia y se vieron fascinados.

B. Anderson"

Termino el mensaje para notar como los demás trabajadores iban llegando, entonces decidió mandar uno extra solo para evitar poner ansioso al castaño.

"Iniciare a trabajar y no poder contestar mensajes, así que me despido, dales un beso a mis hijos de mi parte y diles que los extraño demasiado, saludos a todos y gracias por esto, en verdad eres un ángel.

B. Anderson"

Termino de teclear para poner su teléfono en vibrador y meterlo dentro de su chaqueta, quería evitar cualquier problema y seguramente el atender mensajes en medio del trabajo le acarrearía muchos, lo cual podría significar menos dinero y definitivamente era lo último que deseaba en ese momento.

La mañana paso tranquila, había muchas cosas que hacer en la construcción y aun cuando no tenía experiencia como tal en ese ramo no tuvo problema alguno con cargar cosas y aprender a hacer lo que sería día a día al menos por esa semana, después del trabajo se movió algo cansado a recoger los papeles de los niños para mandarlos por paquetería a Lima, después volvió a comer algo, entreno unos minutos y se dio una ducha para finalmente vestirse, nuevamente.

Fue entonces que recordó que tenía su teléfono en vibrador y que por esa razón no había obtenido un solo mensaje de Lima, de sus niños y de Kurt, pero en cuanto tomo su teléfono se encontró justo con aquello que le había estado faltando desde temprano.

"Apenas acabo de tomar mi teléfono y por todos los cielos gracias por la recomendación, aún tengo los libros y definitivamente empezare a leérselos esta misma noche, te mando un mensaje más tarde para que puedas trabajar como se debe, recuerda desayunar y comer.

KH"

"Supongo que sigues trabajando o bien que tienes algo que hacer, solo quería decirte que Lizzy y Alex están ayudando a papá en el taller, la verdad creo que Lizzy solo esta ordenando unas hojas pero Alex está muy entretenido con la explicación de papá, lucen adorables, creo que les hare unos trajes para estén en el taller.

KH"

"Oh cierto, no te preocupes papá no pondría en peligro a los niños, aún siguen ayudándolo, creo que estarán con él hasta la hora de la comida, ¿Cómo va tu día?

KH"

"Acabamos de comer y los niños se movieron a la sala para ver una película que les trajo Puck, Carole me pregunto si los niños eran alérgicos a algo y no supe que contestarle : |

KH"

Blaine respiro hondo y sonrío ligeramente antes de sacudir la cabeza, no era momento para estar fantaseando, debía ser objetivo y tener en cuenta que tal vez Kurt solo estaba siendo amable, si seguro era eso, aunque no podía evitar recordar todos los pequeños roces que habían tenido en esos pocos días que se había visto.

- concéntrate, concéntrate tigre –se dijo a si mismo antes de llevar una mano a su nuca y espolvorearse los rizos de la nuca, definitivamente tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, ya no era un chiquillo para hacer castillos en el aire cuando había cosas más importantes que hacer, fue así como comenzó a teclear la respuesta a todo lo que el castaño parecía agobiarle-

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes y en serio confío en ti y en tu familia, así que no tengo pendiente sobre su seguridad.  
Alergias…no, hasta ahora los niños son bastante saludables, a veces se niegan a comer verduras, pero creo que es normal, aunque siempre que puedo comprar algo de verdura se las doy para que se la coman.

B. Anderson"

Después de terminar de teclear llamaron a su puerta, solo para informarle que había espacio para una pelea de box antes de abrir el negocio al público, al parecer uno de esos clientes especiales de La Casona había llegado con ganas de ver un encuentro completamente privado y estaban buscando peleadores libres, Blaine…no, el Tigre asintió para guardar su teléfono e ir a alistarse al parecer el día de trabajo en La Casona iniciara más temprano para él.

Cerca de la media noche termino todo, se encontraba completamente cansado pero había ganado 3 de 5 peleas, empatando en una y perdiendo en la última, había terminado rendido y aun cuando una de las chicas se acercó para llevarle algo de comer el pelinegro la rechazo para ir directo a su cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no estaba lastimado de gravedad pero había sido el primero de varios días extenuantes, quiso tomar su teléfono para mandar un mensaje a Kurt pero no pudo, apenas tomo el teléfono cuando termino dormido boca abajo sobre la cama, en verdad su cuerpo necesitaba un receso y agradecía que sus hijos no estuvieran ahí para verlo en tal estado, además no podría haberlos cuidado como era debido, así que era lo mejor.

Miércoles 28 de diciembre del 2022

Su despertador sonó alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana y por segunda vez encontró que un par de pequeños cuerpos se pegaban a sus costados, no estaba seguro de en qué momento sucedia y comenzaba a creer que podría definitivamente acostumbrarse a eso.

Se movió un poco, tratando de no despertar a los niños pero pronto se encontró con la mirada amielada del pequeño Alex quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de rehuir la mirada de él, aquel niño era más adorable cada día y aunque seguía insistiendo en decirle Señor Kurt en lugar de tío como lo hacía Lizzy no podía evitar sentirse apreciado por él.

Despertar a Lizzy para que desayunara fue un trabajo arduo, la niña parecía caer en algún tipo de estado inmóvil cuando terminaba completamente dormida que incluso le parecía gracioso la forma como se envolvía a si misma entre las mantas, aunque el verla adormilada tratando de bajar las escaleras mientras Alex la guiaba le daba aún más ternura.

Desayunaron en compañía de Carole unos huevos con jamón y un poco de jugo de toronja que pronto descubrieron le parecía demasiado amargo a los niños, pero aun así terminaron bebiéndolo, después se arreglaron para salir de compras y aunque Kurt mando un par de mensajes desde temprano, entendía la razón por la cual Blaine no había contestado, apenas y había encontrado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien y que había mandado los papeles de los mellizos por paquetería, la verdad Kurt no quería pensar en que algo malo le hubiese pasado, solo se aferraba a la idea de que trabajaba, tal vez demasiado.

La tarde los encontró en el centro comercial después de comprar varias cosas para los niños y un par de cosas para él cuando terminaron sentados en el área de comida, cada uno con su elección para esa tarde, Lizzy había rogado a Kurt para que le comprara una cajita feliz de McDonald, donde venían figuras de gatitos, Alex había terminado escogiendo una rebanada de pizza vegetariana y una refresco de limón, mientras él había optado por una ensalada con poco aderezo y un refresco de dieta, estaban sentados terminando sus alimentos cuando la voz de alguien llamó su atención, ahí estaba Carole con un par de bolsas que indicaban que había tenido algunas cosas que comprar.

- ¡Abuela! –Dijo Lizzy entusiasmada logrando que Carole sonriera ampliamente para recibir a la niña que había saltado prácticamente sobre ella- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías de compras? Te hubiéramos esperado –dijo la niña mientras Alex la saludaba con ademan de su mano y Kurt solo le observaba con cierta gracia-

- disculpa cariño es que no esperaba salir, además de que tu tío Kurt tiene la gran manía de tardar mucho más tiempo que yo haciendo las compras –dijo Carole ante lo que Kurt solo continuo terminando su ensalada negarle eso a Carole sería tan rastrero como negar que la lluvia mojaba- estaba pensando que como vamos a tener más invitados también para año nuevo decidí que compraría más uvas y varias cosas extra –dijo antes de sentarse en el asiento vacío mientras Lizzy volvía a su lugar para comer una papa- ¿Cómo van las cosas? –pregunto mirando a su hijastro quien solo sonrió de buena gana-

- ¡Genial! El tío Kurt es súper mega increíble para encontrar cosas lindas en descuento –dijo Lizzy después de pasarse su papa – nos compró varias cosas, incluso encontramos un súper abrigo, así todo genialososososisimo –dijo emocionada mientras su hermano continuaba comiendo- estábamos tomando un descanso para comer porque aún nos queda comprar el regalo sorpresa para papá

-¡Lizzy! –dijo Alex frunciendo el ceño ante lo cual la niña se tapó la boca, mientras Kurt solo negaba con suavidad- recuerda que era secreto, íbamos a dárselo a papá cuando nadie se diera cuenta –dijo el pequeño castaño ante lo cual Carole fijo sus ojos en la forma como Kurt observaba a los niños-

- No tiene nada malo que Carole lo sepa niños –dijo con suavidad Kurt mientras Lizzy se destapaba la boca para sacarle la lengua a su hermano quien solo rodo los ojos antes de alcanzar nuevamente su refresco y beber un poco desde su popote- como veras Carole estamos descansando pero con gusto te ayudamos si necesitas algo –dijo el castaño mayor ante lo cual el pequeño niño frunció ligeramente el ceño, comenzaba a dolerle los pies y eso de andar de tienda en tienda no era mucho lo suyo-

- tengo una fabulosa idea –dijo Carole ante la diferencia entre los niños Alex parecía renuente como todo niño a seguir comprando mientras que Lizzy parecía emocionada con la idea de andar de tienda en tienda- ¿Qué tal si Lizzy me acompaña a comprar unas cosas mientras que Alex y tú se quedan aquí a descansar un poco? –pregunto y entonces Kurt movió sus ojos al niño quien no dijo nada pero miraba de cuando en cuando para ver qué diría, no le conocía mucho podría jurar que esa idea le parecía más atractiva que seguir caminando, así que aunque él podía seguir por horas en el centro comercial, asintió a la idea de Carole solo para darle más tiempo de receso al pequeño- Muy bien –dijo y volvió sus ojos a la niña quien tomo varias papas y las metió a su boca- les vamos a dejar encargadas estas bolsa ¿ok? –pregunto y el niño dejo de beber para asentir-

Entonces Lizzy tomo una servilleta se limpió los labios para eliminar las boronas saladas de las papas para tomar la mano de su abuela y caminar con ella, mientras le preguntaba sobre lo que comprarían y sobre lo que el abuelo se había quedado haciendo en el taller.

Fue cuando Kurt se quedó a solas con Alex que recordó aquella vez en el parque cuando el niño se había acercado a él y a Finn para hablar acerca de su padre, confesando tal vez una de las cosas más tristes en el mundo, él sabía lo que era perder a una madre siendo muy chico, pero aun así él había tenido la suerte de estar en un sitio lleno de amor, lleno de comprensión y de alegría, su madre le había enseñado a ver el mundo como si se tratara de una hermosa esfera de cristal, frágil pero llena de belleza, por eso al recordar la historia que el pequeño Alex les había confiado hace varios días en un parque, recordó lo último que su padre le había dicho, Burt tenía una terrible idea de otras cosas que podían haber hecho de ser niño alguien más aislado y callado de lo normal.

- ¿estás cansado Alex? –pregunto Kurt con suavidad ante lo que el niño solo recogió su basura para colocarla dentro de su bandeja de plástico- si estás cansado podemos buscar el regalo de tu papá mañana, a veces olvido que el tiempo vuela cuando estoy de compras

- estoy bien…-dijo antes de moverse para recoger la basura de Lizzy en su bandeja, sacando la cajita feliz con el pequeño gatito que venía como juguete para dejarlos fuera de la bandeja pero aun sobre la mesa- …gracias por quedarse…-murmuro y Kurt levanto una mano para acariciar su mejilla- en serio estoy bien señor Kurt

-…oh cierto…-murmuro Kurt alejando su mano del niño suponiendo que debía ser extraño todo lo que vivía, el que estuviesen de acuerdo con que su padre fuese gay tal vez no significaba que estuviese cómodo con recibir caricias de otro hombre y eso era peligroso, aunque realmente quería a esos niños lo último que tenía en la cabeza era incomodarlos- Alex ¿puedo saber por qué sigo siendo el señor Kurt para ti? –Pregunto con suavidad logrando que el niño volviera a verle con sus hermosos ojos color miel-

- no quiero que sea mi tío –dijo Alex de forma tan decidida que Kurt no pudo evitar sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, aquello era malo, estaba seguro que era malo, no quería preguntar la razón y definitivamente no quería saber nada mas de eso, tal vez Alex quería tíos como Puck, como Finn, incluso como Sam, pero no como él-…señor Kurt…-llamo el niño logrando que Kurt volviese a verlo-…no quise ser grosero, solo…-bajo la mirada y se rasco la mejilla- ¿puedo decirle solo Kurt?...-murmuro logrando que el castaño de ojos azules parpadeara sin entender aquello-…vera…yo no lo quiero de tío, porque me gustaría que algún día le diera una oportunidad a papá, sé que le prometió a Lizzy que saldría con él pero fue cuando seguro pensaba que no volvería a verla, no quiero decirle tío porque ..no…-intento explicar antes de tomar una servilleta y comenzar a doblarla, no quería forzar al otro, porque sabía que en esas cosas no se debía forzar a las personas pero tampoco creía correcto mencionar que él y su papá hacían una pareja completa, cuando los veía juntos era como ver a dos personas que siempre estarían juntas, era muy pequeño tal vez para hablar de eso pero definitivamente notaba la química entre el castaño y su padre- me agrada –murmuro levantando la mirada- en verdad me agrada mucho

-…-Kurt se movió un poco en su silla antes de volver a extender su mano a los cabellos castaños que el propio Alex había penado- bien cariño, puedes decirme Kurt –murmuro más tranquilo, el saber que después de todo no lo incomodaba le quitaba un peso de encima, había entendido por donde iba más o menos el pensamiento de Alex y agradecía eso también, aunque tal vez era muy rápido para decir cualquier cosa con respecto a él y a Blaine- por un momento pensé que no me querías –dijo y le sonrió de tal forma a Alex que este no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente ese de ahí debía ser lo más cercano a un ángel- ahora cariño me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ¿te parece? –murmuro y el niño simplemente asintió-…¿Qué opinas sobre lo que tu papá hablo con ustedes, lo de mudarse a Nueva York? –Murmuro antes de acercar un poco más la silla hacia el niño quien guardo silencio por unos minutos-

-…yo creo…-Alex bajo la mirada solo para ver como doblaba su servilleta de papel intentando hacer un barco- creo que está bien…es mejor que nos vallamos de ahí, no creo que sea un buen lugar para Lizzy –murmuro logrando que Kurt se sintiera completamente asombrado de que ese niño siguiera hablando acerca de lo que sería bueno para otras personas en lugar de para él mismo-

- así es cariño pero ¿Qué opinas de dejar tu escuela?...-murmuro suavemente el castaño de ojos azules y espero un poco más a que el niño decidiera hablar, logrando oír como un par de veces había respirado profundamente- ¿hay alguien especial?...-murmuro tanteando el terreno, el recordaba que tal vez su primer crush había sido aún más chico que Alex, claro no le había contado a nadie de aquel niño que solo vio una vez en un parque de juegos, tal vez el pequeño Alex tenía una niña que le gustase o algo así y le daba pena hablar al respecto, después de todo era un niño reservado-

-…no…-dijo de forma tajante el niño de ojos color caramelo antes de mirar de forma seria a Kurt quien solo pestañeo varias veces- no hay nadie en esa escuela que valga la pena, todos son unos hipócritas –murmuro de tal forma que el castaño se acercó un poco más al niño para poner una mano en su hombro-

- Alex …-murmuro Kurt con cierto tacto- ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme? –pregunto con suavidad y el niño negó, llevando sus ojos amielados a otro punto de la mesa-…Alex, cariño –murmuro y tomo el mentón del niño para girarlo hacia él- si algo paso en la escuela debes decirlo, aun cuando ustedes vallan a salirse, tu papá debe estar al tanto…podemos solucionarlo

-…no es nada…grave –dijo Alex antes de que Kurt continuara hablando, no quería pensar lo que el castaño de ojos azules estaba pensando y consideró que lo mejor sería tal vez, hablar al respecto- nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Lizzy…nunca…-murmuro logrando que Kurt se sintiera a un más inquieto al respecto-

FLASH BACK

La hora del receso había sido marcada gracias al timbre, las maestras abrían las puertas de sus salones para permitir que los niños salieran finalmente a tomar un ligero descanso, un par de niños salieron del salón tomados de la mano, era su primer día en la escuela primaria y por lo tanto la pequeña niña de ojos azules se sentía emocionada y ligeramente asustada.

En algún punto cuando estaban comiendo sus emparedados y sus jugos unos niños se acercaron a ellos, invitando al castaño a jugar pelota no muy lejos de ahí, ante lo cual la niña sonrió enormemente y animo a su hermano a ir a jugar, ella se quedaría sentada terminando su comida observándolo todo.

Alexander Anderson nunca antes se había separado tanto de su hermana, en el kínder siempre habían estado juntos y había sido un poco aburrido ver como su hermana terminaba jugando con otras niñas a cosas que al realmente no le interesaban mucho, por eso se distrajo tanto, por eso cuando llego el momento en que estaban enfrascados jugando olvido por varios minutos a su hermana, tal vez confiado de que encontraría a sus amigas del kínder y jugaría con ellas, sin embargo justo cuando había anotado un punto que marcaba la delantera de su grupo escucho como varias niñas gritaban, logrando así que el castaño girase la cabeza hacia donde había oído aquello, tal vez en ese momento fue cuando más miedo tuvo, apenas tenían seis años y no recordaba que su hermana hubiese hecho algo a nadie como para que esas niñas la hubiesen rodeado y estuviesen gritándole aventándole bolitas de papel.

-¡Hey!- grito el niño apurándose a donde estaban esas niñas e hizo una aun lado para llegar al centro donde su hermana estaba encogida, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras escondía su rostro sin decir nada mas- ¡Hey, basta, basta! ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto molesto el niño ante lo cual todas las niñas dejaron de lanzar los papeles- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! –Gruño de nueva cuenta y vio como unos niños , de los que habían estado jugando con él se acercaban a ver- ¡¿Por qué molestan a Lizzy?!

-…Su mamá es una mala mujer –dijo una de las niñas- y ella va ser igualita que su mamá, mi mami me dijo que no debía juntarme con ella porque cuando fuéramos grandes ella me iba a quitar mi esposo –dijo la niña con notable molestia a lo que varias niñas gritaron en forma de apoyo mientras Lizzy negaba sin levantar el rostro- No tenemos nada contra ti Alex, tu serás un hombre fuerte y guapo como tu papá, pero tu hermana será una manzana podrida y es mejor que valla aprendiendo desde ahora que no puede juntarse con las niñas buenas como nosotras –dijo con fuerza-

-…¿Qué…?...-no sabía mucho de que hablaban esas niña, Alex solo quería ver a alguna maestra para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontró a nadie, entonces esa niña de cabello rubio y ojos grises se agacho para agarrar una pequeña piedra del piso, seguramente no haría mucho daño físico pero la sola acción era demasiado para que Alex lo pudiera consentir, por eso sin pensarlo dos veces se movió para empujar a la niña tumbándola al piso, y se sintió mal, mal consigo mismo porque su papá le había enseñado que nunca se le pega a las niñas, pero ante todo, siempre estaría su hermana, siempre- ¡No quiero que la molesten! –grito antes de ir a abrazar a su hermana y ayudarla a levantarse- No me importa quien sea, niño o niña, adulto o no, quien vuelva a meterse con ella se está metiendo conmigo –gruño y entonces Lizzy se abrazó a él - ¡Nadie se mete con un Anderson! –grito y el resto de los niños y niñas salieron corriendo- tontos…todos son unos tontos-farfullo de mala gana el castaño antes de volver sus ojos a su hermana quien se escondía en su cuello- Lizzy, Lizzy ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-…estabas jugando –murmuro entrecortada la niña- no quería molestarte por que esta…bas sonriendo muy bonito mientras …ju…gabas con tus amigos Alex –dijo entre sollozos mientras Alex la alejaba un poco para sacudir el polvo de su uniforme- yo no hice nada…en serio… en serio Alex…-sollozo- solo decían que…que… mamá era… mala, que yo era… mala ¿yo soy mala Alex? –Pregunto ante lo que Alex negó rotundamente antes de volver a abrazarla- esas niñas…me veían muy…muy feo…¿Por qué?...

Alex no tuvo una respuesta, no entendía las cosas pero después de ese día fue entendiendo bien lo que pasaba, entendió lo que era La Casona, un sitio donde las chicas besaban y hacían cosas que solo debían hacer los papas que estuvieran casados, supo que sus amigos estaban con él solo porque era hijo de un peleador que comenzaba a ser muy fuerte, pero su mamá era una mala mujer, su mamá , Jenny, y las otras chicas eran odiadas por casi todas las mujeres del pueblo y por lo tanto las pocas niñas que eran sus hijas eran tratadas como Lizzy.

Varias veces Alex estuvo en la dirección hasta que aprendió a amenazar correctamente como para no tener que golpear a otros cada que hablaban mal de su hermana o querían meterla en problemas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-…-Kurt se quedó callado y sin más empezó a acariciar los cabellos castaños del pequeño Alex- cariño...¿le contaste algo de esto a tu papá? –murmuro sin embargo el niño negó bajando la cabeza- Alex esto es algo que debes contarle a tu papá ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Tenías miedo de que tu papá te regañara? –pregunto pero Alex solo volvió a negar-

- solo …no quiero preocuparlo –murmuro el niño mientras el castaño de ojos azules continuaba tratando de confortarle- yo debo cuidar a mi hermana cuando papá no este…-murmuro- la tía Gi me dice siempre que cuando no estemos cerca de papá yo soy el que cuida a Lizzy…soy el hombre a cargo –susurro- me molesta la gente que te trata mal sin una razón…me molesta mucho –la voz del niño se tensó y sus labios se apretaron en una clara molestia…hablan de las chicas que hacen eso pero no las conocen, no saben si las dejaron de niñas o solo si son como mamá que sentía que no podía hacer nada más, creer que los hijos serán igualitos a los papas es tonto, porque entonces yo seguro sería una mala persona, como mi papá real y yo no quiero ser como ese señor, tampoco me gusta cuando…cuando Arthur le dice marica a mi papá y lo he escuchado, es tan…grosero…tan…despectivo, y papá no es malo, ni tu…-murmuro- entonces ¿Por qué la gente es…así?

Kurt no dijo nada solo se encargó de abrazar con fuerza al pequeño de cabello castaño tratando de confortarlo, Alex no lloraba pero se sentía demasiado molesto, tenso, enojado con el mundo y supo que el hecho de que los niños no volvieran a ese lugar había sido la mejor opción de todos, realmente admiraba a Blaine por criar a dos niños tan maravillosos, sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por que sus niños tuvieran lo mejor y de hecho ahora mismo se estaba esforzando el doble para acabar con esa pequeña pesadilla en la que vivían.

Poco a poco el niño se fue calmando mientras Kurt le murmuraba que todo estaría bien, que su nueva escuela sería bonita y que si algo como aquello volvía a pasar solo tenía que decirlo, Kurt le aseguro que no solo su papá, si no que él y sus nuevos tíos y abuelos se encargarían de cualquier que los molestara, no tenía que ser un hombre grande, Kurt le dijo que debía ser un niño, disfrutar de su infancia y dejara a los adultos encargarse de esos detalles, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que él y Lizzy eran buenos niños.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Alex se calmó y Kurt le pidió lo esperara unos minutos ahí, ante lo que Alex asintió y espero poco tiempo antes de ver como Kurt regresaba con dos helados de vainilla, uno para él y otro para el pequeño.

Kurt le conto a Alex sobre su infancia, sobre la relación con su propio padre y le entretuvo con algunas anécdotas divertidas de cuando su papá había intentado cocinar, obteniendo muchas cosas quemas y otras más, crudas, rieron un poco hasta que Lizzy y Carole volvieron, justo cuando ambos se habían terminado su helado, aquello Kurt le dijo a Alex sería su pequeño secreto especial y Alex sonrió al tener algo así, amaba a su hermana pero mentiría si decía que a veces no le gustaría tener un poco más de atención, el problema con Alex es que no le gustaba pedir cosas, por eso apreciaba mucho más cuando alguien como Kurt le daba esos detalles.

Terminaron las compras antes de la cena y cuando volvieron se encontraron con Burt sentado en la sala esperando a que llegaran, una agradable cena donde Burt hablo de su día y los niños contaron el suyo, obviamente Alex omitió el helado y la charla con Kurt.

Después de la cena se sentaron a jugar algo de monopoly hasta que la noche comenzó a cansar a los niños, Lizzy se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras Alex cabeceaba en su lugar tratando de seguir el juego y la charla en la que Carole acusaba a Burt de hacer trampa, esa noche Kurt no tuvo que leer ningún cuento porque los niños estaban demasiado cansados.

Cuando se fue a hacer su rutina de limpieza en su recamara escucho como su teléfono celular vibraba con el tema de" teenage dream" sobre la mesa y sin más se apuró a tomarlo, no era una mensaje, aquello era una llamada y definitivamente el tiempo que tardo en contestar sintió que el corazón dentro de su pecho terminaría por llegar a su garganta.

- ¿Aló?...¿Blaine? –contesto Kurt agitado mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, con el rostro fresco y despejado-

- Hola …Kurt…-se escuchó la voz cansada, casi adormilada del pelinegro a través del teléfono y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, después de dos días sin verlo se sentía completamente azorado con solo oír su voz-…mhh disculpa…estuve bastante ocupado, pero bueno…¿Cómo están?

-Bien…muy bien, los niños preguntaron mucho por ti en la mañana y les dije que estabas bien, Alex se preocupa mucho porque estas comiendo y descansando como se debe, Lizzy solo quiere que vuelvas –dijo con suavidad y pudo escuchar una risa fragante que le hizo tratar de imaginar cómo estaría su rostro en ese momento-…¿Cómo estas tú? Te escucho cansado

- Estoy cansado –dijo el pelinegro antes de respirar profundamente- pero quería llamarte…humm ¿recibiste los papeles? Se supone que hoy les llegarían –

- Papá los recibió, al parecer llegaron cuando estaba de compras con los niños –dijo el castaño y pudo escuchar un sonido extraño, como de lucha- ¿Blaine?...por todos los cielos ¿Blaine estas bien?...¡¿Blaine?!-no le gustaba no recibir respuesta y oír ese extraño sonido como si el pelinegro estuviese batallando con algo o con alguien, sus nervios se volvían inclementes y desesperados-

-shhh calma…cal…ma –jadeo ligeramente el pelinegro con un tono divertido en su voz- estaba tratando de vestirme y el teléfono se me resbalo de las manos –confeso logrando que repentinamente Kurt tuviese una idea no muy decente del pelinegro- acabo de salir de la ducha, y ahora mismo pienso ir a la recamara pero las personas decentes no andan solo con una toalla por el pasillo ¿verdad? –pregunto pero la respuesta nunca llego, la imagen que apareció en la cabeza de Kurt le corto el habla por varios segundos, no quería pensar en ello pero Blaine tenía la culpa de inserta una imagen suya recién salida de la ducha, con los rizos húmedos y su , segura, escultural figura bronceada ligeramente humedecida por el vapor- ¿Kurt?

-¿eh?...ah sí….si, si la decencia…-murmuro el castaño sin saber cómo es que su voz había sonado ligeramente más felina de lo acostumbrado-…¿y una persona decente llama a otra cuando está prácticamente desnudo? -pregunto y apenas había terminado de preguntarle aquello de aquella forma cuando se dio cuenta de lo impropio y fuera de lugar que estaba siendo, cierto, Blaine se había pasado un poco en Navidad, pero el pelinegro tenía la excusa de estará ebrio, ¡él no!-

- este…-se escuchó la voz de Blaine ligeramente dudosa y consternada logrando que Kurt se atragantara con su propia saliva- este… si…-se volvió a escuchar y su voz sonaba, diferente, entretenida, logrando que Kurt quisiera hundirse en sus almohadas de vergüenza, seguro Blaine lo había notado, claro que lo había notado- bueno…no pude evitarlo, estaba pensando en ti –contesto con cierto aire más íntimo, logrando que Kurt sintiera un calor por demás agradable en sus mejillas-

- …-se le seco la garganta al castaño, pero si ya habían iniciado con eso, era grosero parar ¿no?, además Blaine debía estar solo, así que se armó de valor, respiro hondo y agradeció haber cerrado la puerta desde el principio- Eso es aún más impropio ¿Estabas pensando en mí en la ducha Tigre?

- estaba pensando en ti en la ducha –respondió el pelinegro con cierto aire divertido en la voz, no lo pensó mucho de hecho y se notó cuando su propia voz sonó más entretenida y oscura en las siguientes palabras- ¿Dónde estás ahora Kurt?...

- …en la cama Tigre –murmuro el castaño en el mismo tono, sintiéndose terriblemente atraído por solo como sonaba su voz al teléfono, al agregar el hecho de estar aun en toalla recién, salido de la ducha solo logro que los pantalones de su pijama se sintieran un tanto…estorbosos-…deberíamos parar comienzo a sentir demasiado calor …ya sabes dónde –susurro lo último sintiéndose expuesto pero terriblemente excitado de solo mencionárselo-

- oh…¡oh…valla!...-un sonido en el teléfono le hizo imaginar que el pelinegro debía haberse relamido los labios de tal forma que aquello no ayudaba en lo absoluto a su , no tan pequeño problema-…bueno…es un honor saber que estoy siendo parte de una fantasía ¿estas imaginándome desnudo ahora? –Pregunto el pelinegro- porque entonces es…injusto, yo estoy expuesto y tú, seguramente estas…¿Cómo estas vestido? –la curiosidad y la forma tan oscura en que formulo la pregunta sacudió el cuerpo entero del castaño, aquello era algo que JAMAS habían hecho-

-…mi pijama blanca…y…bueno –el castaño cerro los ojos y sin ser demasiado consiente paso una mano bajo las cobijas para sentir la textura de su propia pijama- es bastante suave…-murmuro sintiéndose en un mundo distinto a las de las personas normales-…puedo sentir mi ropa interior

-…oh…bueno, eso es algo que sería interesante comprobar –respondió el pelinegro - ¿estas tocándote Kurt?...-murmuro sonando completamente devoto y casi débil ante aquella pregunta, Blaine definitivamente tenía ya un problema bajo su toalla y Kurt había logrado todo eso con un par de palabras-…Kurt…¿podrías decirme que estás haciendo exactamente?...por favor…

-…estoy…tocando suavemente un costado de mis caderas –murmuro el castaño mientras lo hacía-…quisiera hacer…-suspiro suavemente y su mano se movió sola-…olvídalo ya estoy sintiendo uno de mis muslos y…es tentador seguir…¿puedo…seguir?...-murmuro pero ante un extraño silencio supuso que debía ser un poco más directo-…¿quieres oírme?...-susurro más bajito-

-…Si…si, definitivamente si, si tú quieres…-dijo atropelladamente el pelinegro antes de que se escuchara un sonido por demás extraño- espera…solo dame unos minutos, por favor…voy a…tengo que salir de aquí, es un sitio donde pueden venir y…no quiero interrupciones, dame….dos minutos, voy saliendo a mi cuarto, tu…-se escuchó apurado y tan emocionado que esa sola imagen, de él caminando con grandes zanjadas en algún pasillo para llegar a su recamara , fue tan incitante y reconfortante como nada en muchos años-…bien…-se escuchó el sonido de que tiraban algunas cosas, después cerraban una puerta y finalmente un click que debía ser el seguro-…bien…entonces estábamos en que…tocabas tu muslo…debe ser suave por la pijama pero sabes… creo que sería mucho más suave tocarte directamente, no hay nada en este mundo más…suave que tu piel…-murmuro y un sonido más llamo la atención de Kurt- voy a sentarme en la cama…a escucharte ¿ok?...¿te molesta si me retiro la toalla?

-…- el cerebro de Kurt estaba debatiéndose entre la realidad y la ficción , pero termino muriendo con la última pregunta, aquello era oficialmente lo más sexy y atrevido que le había oído decir en toda la vida- no…no me molesta, quítala Blaine, quítate esa maldita toalla de las caderas –dijo el castaño de tal forma que obviamente no esperaba replicas, ni las tendría, solo escucho un movimiento extra y supuso que el otro había hecho justo lo que decía -…¿Cómo….estas?

- increíblemente caliente –jadeo prácticamente el pelinegro- ¿Cómo estas tú?...sigues …vestido…¿te has tocado un poco más y no me has dicho nada? –Pregunto de forma coqueta antes de volver a humedecerse los labios- tal vez necesitas un poco de ayuda con tu ropa, siempre la has necesitado

- no necesito ayudo, ahora mismo soy bastante grandecito para hacer esas cosas –dijo con coquetería el castaño- solo prefiero hacerlo así…-murmuro y con suavidad uso su mano libre para bajar sus pantalones-…solo bajo un poco la ropa…-murmuro e hizo los mismo con su ropa interior antes de tocar su muslo directamente-oh…humju…mi piel es suave también…

- No, no, seguro es más suave…-respondió rápidamente el pelinegro- tal vez…deberías intentar mover un poco tu mano, de ser yo tal vez…haría algunas cosas antes pero estando solo sería bueno atenderte tú mismo de una vez

-…¿Qué…que harías? –pregunto el castaño acariciándose aun la piel de su muslo y del interior de su muslo con suavidad, con lentitud y cadencia, entreabriendo los ojos para ver la luz de su habitación-…¿Qué me harías tigre?

- seguro me encargaría de besar tu piel…siempre me gustó el sabor y la textura, sobre todo de sus muslos, creo que podía morir ahí –confeso de tal forma el pelinegro que Kurt no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo entero- después… movería mis labios hacia …-una pausa y Kurt pudo leer bien que Blaine estaba sonriendo de esa forma encantadora y sensual que solo él podía lograr-…recorrerlo con mis labios antes de llegar a la punta para…-una nueva pausa y Kurt no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejidito-…así es…podría humedecértelo un más de lo que ya debe estar –murmuro con aquel tono oscuro que estaba logrando que el castaño tuviese graves problemas, no recordaba haber hecho esto que hacía antes, ni entendía como era que su mano había sustituido las acciones que Blaine estaba describiéndole-

-…mhhh…Blaine…no se…como…hablar así –murmuro el castaño claramente afectado por las palabras del pelinegro y por sus propias acciones y tal vez debía preguntar cómo es que había aprendido a hablar así, aunque tampoco creía que realmente le importara en ese momento saber cómo o cuando había obtenido ese aire oscuro para estremecerlo aun a larga distancia-

- esta…bien…solo…continua…-jadeo el pelinegro audiblemente afectado también y aunque el castaño deseo saber que hacía o como lo hacía no tenía aun el coraje para hacer esas preguntas, estaban…¡Estaban teniendo sexo telefónico!-…Kurt…desearía verte ahora mismo…-jadeo quedamente mientras del otro lado del teléfono Kurt solo podía emitir ligeros soniditos que el mismo intentaba minimizar-…seguro estas…terri…blemente…sexy –jadeo de forma más entrecortada-

-…mmh Bla…ine…yo..mmh...tambie…en…quisie…era…ver…te…-contesto el castaño sin poder evitar el movimiento de su muñeca bajo las mantas, las cuales seguro tendría que lavar mañana a primera hora, pero por el momento eso no importaba demasiado-…mmmh…bla…blai…blaine…creo que..mmmh voy a…-aquello era penoso, no tenía mucho que realmente ellos habían iniciado y de pronto sentía que todo se le había juntado de tal forma que lo mareaba-

- un …poco más –jadeo el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea logrando que Kurt aun cuando sabía que no lo estaba viendo asintiera con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración claramente afectada-

Durante unos minutos más entre ellos no hubo conversación alguna solo se podían oír mutuamente suaves y necesitados jadeos, algunas palabras sueltas sin mucha coherencia y ligeros gemidos amortiguados, Kurt no quería que nadie en la casa se diera cuenta, aquello no solo sería algo vergonzoso que admitir, si no que definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar, aunque fuese a su vez demasiado sexy y atrevido como para calentarle la sangre; Blaine por su parte sabía que las paredes de aquel edificio no eran tan gruesas y era más que obvio que podría llamar la atención si algún otro peleador descubría después de diez años que realmente no era un tipo tan callado a la hora de la hora como Jenny y Jo, habían dicho para cubrir su tortuoso celibato, pero la sola idea de que poder hacer eso con Kurt le irradiaba tanto calor a cada célula de su cuerpo que definitivamente él nos disfrutar de aquello se convertía en un pecado.

Un par de segundos más durante los cuales Kurt no paro de repetir el nombre del pelinegro y este último no paro de animar con dulces y entrecortadas palabras al castaño para llegar al momento cúspide, ese en el que el vientre del pelinegro quedo sucio y pegajoso, mientras que el castaño termino manchando sus sabanas.

Al terminar sus cuerpos se sintieron densos, con el pecho acelerado y los labios deseosos de poder ser besados por el otro, pero ninguno dijo nada, Kurt estaba que se moría de vergüenza al ceder de forma tan vil y fácil a cualquier roce que el otro le regalara, lejos o cerca que simple y sencillamente el mencionarlo le trababa la lengua, Blaine por su parte sentía una mezcla de alegría, de esperanza e inseguridad, quería decirle tantas, pero tantas cosas, mas no quería darse importancia, no quería terminar haciendo castillos en el aire para descubrir al final que Kurt solo estaba deslumbrado por su reciente aparición en su vida, así que después de recuperar el aliento ambos se despidieron con suaves murmullos y promesas no habladas sobre un futuro que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Jueves 29 de diciembre del 2022

La mañana llego en Lima como lo otros días, salvo que esta vez una gran ventisca estaba acompañando al helado clima, logrando que los niños se quedaran dentro de la casa por su propia salud. Después del desayuno pasaron a la sala donde Carole se sentó para mostrarles un álbum de fotografías del último año de sus hijos, los niños encontraron completamente interesante cada una de ellas y preguntaron por todos los que aparecían en una u otra foto, encontrándose de esa manera con algunas fotos de su propio padre aun lado de Kurt y de Finn.

Llego el medio día fue entonces cuando Kurt decidió retomar su teléfono , lo había dejado en su recamara por miedo a leer un mensaje de Blaine preguntándole respecto a la conversación subida que tono que habían tenido la noche anterior, sin embargo no había nada, ni siquiera el ya usual mensaje de buenos días, entonces Kurt supuso que el pelinegro debía estar igual que él, tan solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, tal vez cuando estuvieran frente a frente tendrían que tener esa charla persona que habían estado postergando por tanto tiempo desde su reencuentro.

El castaño de ojos azules trato de mantener su cordura alejada de sus nervios, dedico la tarde después de comer a los niños, sacando algunos juegos de mesa, leyéndoles el primer libro de Harry Potter hasta la hora de la cena, donde los niños se encargaron de narrarle a Burt y a Carole todas sus impresiones de lo que el castaño había leído, mencionando que su papá hablaba y actuaba, a veces sobre actuando un poco y colocando diálogos donde no iban.

La cena termino y después de tomar un vaso de leche los niños se negaron a ver la televisión, en su lugar tomar al castaño para llevarlo a la recamara donde dormían para que continuara la lectura, un par de horas más tarde los niños terminaron dormidos y el castaño aun cuando quiso moverse de su lugar, no pudo, Alex había terminado recostado aun lado suyo, mientras que Lizzy se había abrazado a su brazo de tal forma que parecía un pequeño Koala aferrado a un bambú.

Esa noche Kurt no pudo volver a su recamara, ni alcanzar su celular, así que simplemente deseo que Blaine estuviese bien, que lo pasado la noche anterior no fuese a distraerle, porque una distracción en cualquiera de sus trabajos podría ser contra producente, tal vez si a la mañana siguiente tenía al menos una respuesta, cualquier respuesta, se iba a sentir más tranquilo.

Viernes 30 de diciembre del 2022

El día había amanecido más frio que el anterior, nevaba y parecía que las nubes se habían confabulado para no dejar que los rayos del sol alumbrase Lima, Kurt había tenido que batallar nuevamente para despertar a Lizzy y sacarla de sus mantas, sobre todo porque le parecía demasiado adorable verla metida en una especie de capullo que ella misma parecía fabricar, a ciencia cierta no sabía si era más un capullo o un nido, solo sabía que de no ser por la ayuda de Alex, no habría podido sacarla de ahí.

Desayunaron junto a Carole y a Burt, ese día trabajaría solo hasta el mediodía y después irían de compras para las cena de año nuevo, aunque Carole había comprado ya varias cosas, aun hacían falta un par más que habían de hecho surgido de última hora, como unas papas horneadas que Alex había visto un día en un comercial y apenas había murmurado que nunca en su vida había probado una, cuando Carole y Kurt se habían prometido en silencio con una sola mirada que ese niño no terminaría el 2022 sin haber probado una, por lo cual tenían que conseguir los ingredientes.

Esa mañana Kurt noto con algo de ansiedad que no tenía una sola llamada o un solo mensaje de Blaine y aquello comenzó a preocuparle, por más incómodo que estuviera el pelinegro no parecía de esos padres que podían estar mucho tiempo sin recibir noticias de sus hijos, no quería ser pesimista pero si antes de las 6:00 de la tarde seguía sin saber de él, se encargaría de llamarle, se había prometido que no lo haría, porque no quería que el otro tuviese que dar explicaciones si algún otro peleador o incluso ese desagradable médico le escuchaba recibir una llamada.

La tarde paso entre las hojas de la Piedra Filosofal y las compras de la tarde, los niños habían decidido quedarse en casa con Burt, para que este no se sintiera solo y ellos habían terminado viendo un partido de básquet por la televisión, deporte que no era muy agradable para Lizzy pero que no tenía problema en preguntar cada que pasaba algo nuevo, porque o como es que hacían tal cosa.

De regreso a casa , cerca de las 7:00 de la noche Kurt se encontraba en un estado ansioso tan precario que Carole tuvo que sentarlo con ella en la cocina para beber una taza de té, recomendándole que esperara un poco, aunque ya habían pasado más de doce horas desde el último contacto con el pelinegro. Cenaron y los niños se movieron nuevamente con Burt a ver la televisión, Carole les había dicho que Kurt estaba un poco cansado para leerles, aunque la verdad era que el castaño comenzaba a parecer más una maraca viviente por la ansiedad.

A las 9:00 de la noche Burt tomo a los niños y los llevo a la cama, siendo él ahora el lector del siguiente capítulo, mientras Kurt se tomaba una taza más de té en la sala junto a Carole, fue entonces que su teléfono celular al fin sonó con el tema que le acelero el pulso.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on"_

- ¡Aló!...¡¿Blaine?! –contesto el castaño con un ligero temblor en la voz mientras Carole deslizaba una de sus manos sobre la libre de Kurt y murmuraba un "tranquilo" para él-…¿Blaine?

-…este…hola –se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado, logrando que el castaño parpadeara un par de veces, estaba seguro que ese tono solo le pertenecía a Blaine, de hecho después de muchos años nadie podía tener ese tono, el mismo había renunciado siquiera a oír esa canción porque era …totalmente del pelinegro- hola ¿palomita? ...-murmuro con cierta suavidad y el castaño volvió sus ojos a Carole quien parecía preocupada, tal vez el rostro más pálido de Kurt tenía que ver con esa mirada en su madrasta- soy Jennifer cariño –explico ella finalmente, logrando que Kurt al menos respirase por unos segundos- ¿Eres Kurt Hummel, la palomita del Tigre no?

-…si, sí, soy, Kurt Hummel…-murmuro el castaño sin saber muy bien que pasaba pero callándose todas las preguntas que pronto se anudaron y se instalaron en su garganta, Blaine ya alguna vez le había mencionado que ese teléfono no se lo daba a nadie, incluso sus niños tenía prohibido tocarlo, porque solo era para recibir llamadas o mandar mensajes, la realidad era que las llamadas de Blaine o de su teléfono eran tan inusuales como sería ganar dos veces en un mismo día la lotería.-

-…ok cariño…mira, no quiero que te asustes…pero…-un suspiro de la mujer del otro lado de la línea logro exactamente eso que debía no hacer, asustarse- el Tigre esta en cama, hoy tuvo dos peleas muy complicadas que perdió y bueno… esta lastimado, el problema es que...hace poco firmo para 4 peleas más …mañana –murmuro- no puedo explicártelo todo, pero necesito que alguien de ustedes venga y lo convenza al menos de renunciar a las últimas dos…-una pausa logro que Kurt se levantara de su lugar y caminara de un lado a otro-…cariño, le están tendiendo una trampa al Tigre y no sé qué pueda pasar si se presenta en ese estado a las ultimas peleas de mañana…solo sé que no será bueno…

Lo sabía, Kurt había estado alejando pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, creyendo al inicio que el pelinegro había estado así de incomunicado solo por vergüenza, pero pasadas las horas se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no quería mencionarlo, ni siquiera a si mismo porque entonces caería en un estado complicado y nada agradable a la vista de nervios y ansiedad, quería creer que estaba sobre actuando, pero al final resultaba que sí, Blaine no solo estaba herido, si no que era tan cabeza dura y terco que no tenía la cordura de decir que no a un par de peleas más, estaba herido.

_Herido…¡HERIDO!_

Su cabeza definitivamente no podía con eso, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya, así tuviese que ir a Strattanville y traerlo a la fuerza, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría, como que su apellido era Hummel, que lo haría.


	22. Tiburón

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC y Anne en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. Del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 20 "Tiburón"

A las 9:00 de la noche Burt tomo a los niños y los llevo a la cama, siendo él ahora el lector del siguiente capítulo, mientras Kurt se tomaba una taza más de té en la sala junto a Carole, fue entonces que su teléfono celular al fin sonó con el tema que le acelero el pulso.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on"_

- ¡Aló!... ¡¿Blaine?! –contesto el castaño con un ligero temblor en la voz mientras Carole deslizaba una de sus manos sobre la libre de Kurt y murmuraba un "tranquilo" para él-… ¿Blaine?

-…este…hola –se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado, logrando que el castaño parpadeara un par de veces, estaba seguro que ese tono solo le pertenecía a Blaine, de hecho después de muchos años nadie podía tener ese tono, el mismo había renunciado siquiera a oír esa canción porque era …totalmente del pelinegro- hola ¿palomita? ...-murmuro con cierta suavidad y el castaño volvió sus ojos a Carole quien parecía preocupada, tal vez el rostro más pálido de Kurt tenía que ver con esa mirada en su madrasta- soy Jennifer cariño –explico ella finalmente, logrando que Kurt al menos respirase por unos segundos- ¿Eres Kurt Hummel, la palomita del Tigre no?

-…sí, sí, soy, Kurt Hummel…-murmuro el castaño sin saber muy bien que pasaba pero callándose todas las preguntas que pronto se anudaron y se instalaron en su garganta, Blaine ya alguna vez le había mencionado que ese teléfono no se lo daba a nadie, incluso sus niños tenía prohibido tocarlo, porque solo era para recibir llamadas o mandar mensajes, la realidad era que las llamadas de Blaine o de su teléfono eran tan inusuales como sería ganar dos veces en un mismo día la lotería.-

-…ok cariño…mira, no quiero que te asustes…pero…-un suspiro de la mujer del otro lado de la línea logro exactamente eso que debía no hacer, asustarse- el Tigre esta en cama, hoy tuvo dos peleas muy complicadas que perdió y bueno… esta lastimado, el problema es que...hace poco firmo para 4 peleas más …mañana –murmuro- no puedo explicártelo todo, pero necesito que alguien de ustedes venga y lo convenza al menos de renunciar a las últimas dos…-una pausa logro que Kurt se levantara de su lugar y caminara de un lado a otro-…cariño, le están tendiendo una trampa al Tigre y no sé qué pueda pasar si se presenta en ese estado a las ultimas peleas de mañana…solo sé que no será bueno…

Lo sabía, Kurt había estado alejando pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, creyendo al inicio que el pelinegro había estado así de incomunicado solo por vergüenza, pero pasadas las horas se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, no quería mencionarlo, ni siquiera a si mismo porque entonces caería en un estado complicado y nada agradable a la vista de nervios y ansiedad, quería creer que estaba sobre actuando, pero al final resultaba que sí, Blaine no solo estaba herido, si no que era tan cabeza dura y terco que no tenía la cordura de decir que no a un par de peleas más, estaba herido.

Herido… ¡HERIDO!

Su cabeza definitivamente no podía con eso, debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo ya, así tuviese que ir a Strattanville y traerlo a la fuerza, lo haría, definitivamente lo haría, como que su apellido era Hummel, que lo haría.

- espera…espera…-logro decir después de unos minutos el castaño- ¿una trampa? –murmuro mientras fruncía el ceño, debía concentrarse, debía reaccionar y no volver a ausentarse de la realidad por algo así-

- mira…no puedo hablar mucho, si el tigre se da cuenta que tome su celular mientras dormía en la enfermería capaz de que se pone más terco de lo que es-murmuro la mujer con aire atropellado- escucha bien palomita, el tigre tiene enemigos , pero tiene muchos seguidores, se ha vuelto el mejor peleador de este mugriento lugar y muchos le tienen una horrible envidia, además de que a Arthur no le gusto para nada que el tigre se quiera ir ahora, sobre todo por que contaba con que los niños tendrían "un futuro" ¿no sé si me doy a entender?

-¡Espera… ¿Qué?! –Gruño prácticamente el castaño logrando que Carole quien había estado a su lado en un hermético silencio se sobresaltara- ¡¿Cómo cree ese…bruto que los niños?! –gruño y apretó los labios, Blaine había mencionado algo en algún momento, incluso los mellizos parecían ser conscientes de aquello, lo cual hacia todo más palpable para el castaño-

- Palomita cálmate –murmuro la mujer del otro lado de la línea- mira…es algo que yo jamás permitiría y obvio el tigre lo tiene bien en mente, por eso y porque ustedes aparecieron él pudo sacar ya a los niños, el problema es que están tendiéndole una trampa, va a cansar al tigre con 3 peleas , dos van a ser más fastidiosas y cansadas que complicadas, la tercera será contra un amigo, bueno , un buen compañero de trabajo, con quien siempre tarda peleando por que les gusta medir fuerzas, muy sexy, peeeero…el cuarto encuentro será una total trampa, el tigre estará completamente cansado y al final parece que lo pondrán a pelear contra tres personas, no sería mucho problema si una de ellas no fuese Giselle…ella es una de las que firmaron al inicio para que el tigre tuviese una oportunidad aquí y para que lo curaran, así que si sumas eso a que el tigre NUNCA ha aceptado pelear con una mujer , obtienes que lo pondrán en un terrible problema, estoy seguro de que trataran de inmovilizarlo lo suficiente para lastimarlo…-respiro hondo- aún no se bien contra que otros dos lo pondrán, pero estoy segura de que serán personas que no quieren al Tigre y solo quieren humillarlo frente a todos para así obtener el título de haber derrotado al tigre en su pelea de despedida…-un sonido del lado de ella logro que Kurt se mordiera el labio- ¡ya voy cariño! –se escuchó a la rubia con voz cantarina- ok Paloma, mañana necesito a uno de ustedes aquí, al menos de apoyo moral, ahora debo irme, el tigre despertó y definitivamente está buscándome, bye, salúdame a mis tigritos bellos, un beso paloma, smuak smuak

Entonces colgó, así de sencillo, colgó, dejando a Kurt con un extraño temblor en la mano y una palidez en su rostro que solo logro que Carole se apresurara a él antes de que Kurt terminara ahogando un grito sordo, no iba a romperse, claro que no, aunque tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que algo así estuviese planeándose contra Blaine, era mezquina siquiera la idea de ponerle contra tres personas, pero era mucho peor la idea de ponerlo contra una mujer y sobre todo contra una que no solo parecía aborrecerlo, si no que aparte de todo eso, era alguien a quien Blaine le debía la vida, literalmente, aquello sin lugar a dudas era una total vileza, querían lastimar completamente a Blaine y Kurt en ese no tenía idea de que hacer para evitarlo, por eso debía pensar, aunque su cerebro solo lograra procesar .

Carole ayudo al castaño a sentarse, le tomo de las manos mientras intentaba calmarlo y este mantenía su teléfono fuertemente entre ellas, quiso sacarlo de su mutismo, de aquel encierro que a Carole le recordó aquel horrible momento en que la supuesta muerte de Blaine había sido confirmada ante ellos, Burt bajo más rápido de lo esperado, los niños habían tenido un día muy atareado y se habían dormido más rápido de lo habitual, por lo cual en cuanto vio la forma en que su esposa tenia agarrado de las manos a Kurt se apresuró hasta ellos, desgraciadamente entendía que había malas noticias y esas malas noticias debían estar relacionadas con el padre de aquellos niños, sus primeros nietos.

En silencio esperaron con cierta impaciencia, observándose entre sí hasta que Kurt decidiera volver al mundo real, Burt acariciaba la espalda de su hijo mientras este continuaba temblando con los labios apretados, unos minutos más tarde el temblor paso y fue entonces que el castaño pudo hablar, murmurando ligeramente lo que había pasado, recordándoles quien era Jennifer, quien era Arthur y finalmente quien era Giselle.

No había mucho tiempo, lo sabían y antes de que algo más pasara Carole paso otra taza de té a Kurt mientras Burt comenzaba a hacer un par de llamadas, aquello estaba pasando los límites de su tolerancia y era momento de actuar, tenía algunos vínculos gracias a su trabajo como congresista hace algunos años, ahora era momento para usar esos contactos y hacer lo que en el pasado no había podido hacer por Blaine Anderson.

Kurt tardo un poco en calmar sus nervios, sin embargo para entonces Burt tenía listo todo lo que pasaría y aunque el castaño se negara, harían las cosas a su manera, era momento de movilizar las cosas de forma bien elaborada, rápida pero definitivamente pensada y aun cuando había tenido un pequeño problema, léase discusión, había logrado lo que quería.

Esa noche Kurt se movió al cuarto de los mellizos para acurrucarse con ellos en la cama, nada les haría daño y entendía en ese momento más que en ninguno otro que clase de miedo podía haber estado viviendo Blaine durante mucho tiempo, sabía que aunque él y el pelinegro no lograsen hacer algo más que estar cerca, él por su parte jamás dejaría de lado a esos niños, serían sus niños, sus pequeños.

La luz del sol pronto comenzó a salir por las montañas, anunciando así el último día del año, el viento aún estaba helado y la nieve no dejaba de caer, la carretera sin duda alguna era un peligro para cualquiera que se hubiera aventurado a salir de casa en aquel día, sin embargo eso no importaba, no les importaba a ellos, porque ellos tenía algo mucho más importante de que preocuparse antes de preocuparse por si el frio y la nieve les congelaba las llantas o las extremidades, ellos se movilizarían por un bien en común, harían lo que hace algunos años no habían podido hacer, era momento de tomar las riendas del destino y mandar al diablo a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y en el de Blaine Anderson, también conocido como Tigre en el bajo mundo del que parecía emerger con toda la dignidad de un fénix.

No había ningún vuelo o tren que hiciera el recorrido ese día, mucho menos a ese sitio en tan poco tiempo, así que habían tenido que tomar la carretera y manejar lo más rápido y cuidadoso que se pudiera; una parada obligatoria antes de salir de Ohio para cargar gasolina y pasar por un papel importante de respaldo, seguido de una parada unos kilómetros adelante para tomar un poco de fuerza, ya que la nieve había tapizado la carretera y se había cerrado el pase hasta próximo aviso.

Un par de horas más tarde con una taza de café cada quien y un emparedado en las manos terminaron recibiendo la luz verde para continuar su trayecto, tenían el tiempo encima y querían llegar antes de que el pelinegro tuviese su primer pelea, el camino siguió lento pero en lugar de desesperarse, como podría imaginarse, los integrantes de aquel automóvil de color negro no dejaban de hablar, de planear y de pensar en situaciones para poder resolverlas lo más rápida y efectivamente posible, unos kilómetros adelante se encontraron con otro caos vial , la mañana ya se había convertido en la tarde y el grupo de personas comenzaba a impacientarse, tal vez llegarían después de las 4:00 de la tarde, lo cual comenzaba a arruinar muchos de los planes que habían iniciado a trazar, no esperaban que el segundo percance en la carretera les tomase tanto tiempo.

La horas siguieron avanzando, el último año del 2022 comenzaba a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, definitivamente todo eso iba contra cualquier cosa que hubieran planeado, el pelinegro debería haber dejado de lado esas peleas, el pelinegro debería estar en Lima ayudando con los preparativos para año nuevo y en lugar de eso se encontraba …ahí, y ellos tenían que regresarlo, sacarlo de ese deplorable lugar para llevarlo al lado de esos pequeños que le esperaban para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo.

Alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche el tigre había tenido éxito en sus dos primeras peleas, la primera había sido sencilla, un novato había hecho su debut con uno de los peleadores más importantes del lugar y había sido vencido en menos de 10 minutos, acto seguido lo pasaron a otra pelea de lucha libre, donde hacía equipo con otros dos compañeros, los cuales solían ser de su equipo cuando peleaban, de hecho el Tigre era el capitán de lo que todos conocían como La triada felina, conformada por Tigre, Gato Negro y Puma, contra una triada que estaba completamente en contra de que alguien tan joven fuese capitán de un equipo de lucha libre, ídolo de box y aparte hubiese derrotado al gran Martillo en la lucha sin reglas, la pelea había sido completamente pareja y aun cuando hubo momentos en que se pensó lo contrario al final gracias a una mancuerna entre Tigre y los otros dos felinos terminaron colocando espaldas planas a la otra triada, entonces fue cuando el Tigre tuvo unos minutos para que revisaran sus heridas y se arreglara para su pelea final de box, un encuentro en el que realmente se toparía con alguien agradable, Joe Marshall era uno de los boxeadores más jóvenes y prodigiosos de La Casona, con 24 años se mantenía como el boxeador más energético del lugar, había hecho amistad con el Tigre en cuanto le conoció, hacía ya un par de años y desde entonces cada encuentro entre ellos era épico, a veces ganaba uno, a veces ganaba el otro, rara veces se volvía un empate, lo cual significaba una gran ganancia para La Casona y para ellos; estaban terminando el último asalto cuando el tigre volvió a las cuerdas para tomar un poco de aire y refrescarse a manos de un aprendiz que ahora le había tocado de ayudante, respiro hondo mientras revisaban que sus guantes estuviesen en buen estado antes de volver a la batalla, Joe Marshall golpeaba mientras el Tigre esquivaba y los pocos pero selectos clientes de esa noche se encargaban de gritar y alzar al aire sus boletas de apuestas, todos sabían ya que esas luchas serían las ultimas del pelinegro, por lo cual la suma de dinero de esa noche había superado la de cualquier otra despedida en más 13 años.

El encuentro termino a las 9:35 de la noche, cuando Joe callo rendido al piso y se autoproclamo incapaz de levantarse después de que el tigre había colocado un potente gancho derecho a su mandíbula, logrando que su cabeza se sacudiera, después de que el Tigre fuera anunciado como ganador Marshall no dudo en quitarse el guante y levantar su pulgar mientras sonreía con varios golpes en la cara que después se volverían moretes, sabía que su última pelea había sido excelente, pero realmente le hubiese gustado ganarle, una vez más a ese pelinegro ojos dorados.

Una rápida revisión a sus heridas y un poco de agua le basto a Arthur antes de sacarle los guantes y anunciarle que su última pelea, la pelea estelar de la noche se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos, Jenny había cambiado, extrañamente su día de descanso esa noche, pese a que era una en la que más dinero podía ganar, había pedido ser una de las chicas que ayudaban en todas la áreas, ella con su rango, incluso podía hacer más, no solo revisando boletas, acompañando a clientes a las diferentes arenas del subterráneo y sobre todo firmando algunos vales de compañía para clientes especiales.

Jennifer no quería ver las peleas del Tigre, esa misma mañana incluso había peleado verbalmente con él, por ser necio y crédulo, ella decía que debía irse, que debía aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos, de su familia y él le había recitado una vez más que esa era SU responsabilidad y eran SUS hijos, dándole a Jenny un golpe bajo, al no poder ella ser capaz de concebir una criatura por sus múltiples abortos forzados en el pasado, ya que con su profesión se creía incapaz de llevar al mundo a un pequeño, desgraciadamente sabía que en algún momento iba a querer tener esa alegría en su vida, alegría que no podría tener.

Alrededor de las 10:00 de la noche la pelea estelar había iniciada y por los rumores que escuchaba el Tigre estaba siendo apaleado, al final Arthur había hecho algo más bajo de lo que había pensado, no solo había puesto a Giselle, alias Scarlett en el ring, si no también había logrado regresar completamente restaurado a Martillo y a su demente hermano menor Perro Loco como contrincantes, había oído como algunos clientes que habían hecho una parada rápida en los sanitarios hablaban de como Scarlett le murmuraba cosas mientras lo mantenía con una llave al cuello mientras los otros dos golpeaban al Tigre, al final Giselle solo servía para ponerse en el camino, y el Tigre evitaba levantar su puño contra ella. Jennifer apuro su paso, sus jeans ajustados, su escotada blusa rosada y sus rizos dorados se movieron frenéticamente cuando llego una compañera azorada a anunciarle que un par de extraños, no invitados habían llegado sin invitación, pues esa noche era con invitación, y decían conocerla.

Apuro su paso hasta llegar a la entrada donde dos grandes peleadores de Lucha Libre estaban conteniendo a los tres hombres que en la entrada.

- ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? –pregunto la rubia con aire serio antes de que sus ojos se toparan con un par de ojos azules que creyó haber visto en algún momento, mas no fue sino hasta que sus ojos viajaron de ese hombre de gorra, al elegante y casual hombre de cabello castaño para terminar en aquel hombre de mirada almendrada y mohicano que entendió lo que pasaba- ¡¿Por qué demonios tienen al Ex Congresista Hummel, al actor Anderson y a su delicioso amigo Judío en la puerta?! –gruño la mujer antes de apurarse a pasar entre los dos peleadores y ver a los tres hombres – sé que se perdió su invitación, pero pasen, la pelea está a punto de terminar…pasen –dijo ella logrando que los tres hombres pasaran de largo hacia las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo del lugar-

- ¿Invitación? –Pregunto el hombre del mohicano mientras miraba a los otros dos que habían decidido llevarlo con él, aun contra todo pronóstico y pelea de Kurt y Finn, quienes hubieran preferido venir en su lugar, pero habían perdido ante los razonamientos del mayor de los Hummel- ¿acaso había una puta invitación?

- Así es, Arthur lo arreglo de último minuto, menciono apenas hoy que solo las personas con invitación entrarían, por eso decidí cambiar mi día de descanso –explico la rubia mientras continuaba caminando- disculpen que no los salude como se debe señor Hummel, papi rico Anderson, pero definitivamente hay algo más importante que hacer antes de las presentaciones y lamento decir que nuestro Tigre está llevándose la peor parte de todas –dijo aun sobre la música que resonaba en los altoparlantes del lugar-

No hubo más platica al respecto, solo se encargaron de seguir a esa mujer de pronunciadas curvas, hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, Jenny rápidamente abrió uno de los cordones que estaban separando a los clientes VIP de los especiales, y fue ahí donde dejo a los tres hombres antes de susurrarle al señor Hummel que ella se encargaría de unos asuntos y que por el momento solo podían tratar de animar al pelinegro.

Abajo, en la arena se encontraba aquel que todo el mundo coreaba como Tigre, un hombre de 28 años, cabello negro rizado y espolvoreado, una barba de al meno días, varias heridas en la espalda, en el pecho descubierto y una mirada aguerrida que era sujetado por una mujer pelirroja, quien mantenía un tubo de metal frente a su garganta mientras ella ejercía toda su fuerza en no soltar la barra desde atrás del pelinegro, frente a él un hombre alto y rubio que sostenía una silla de metal y le golpeaba las costillas mientras otro hombre de cabello más largo, igual de rubio pero más crespo se encontraba golpeando con manopla de hierro al otro en el costado opuesto a su hermano, fue entonces que los tres hombres que estaban de espectadores cayeron en cuenta de la bajeza que estaban presenciando, Puck ya había estado ahí, pero definitivamente Blaine no se movía para nada como la vez pasada, se veía cansado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos le hicieron entender que era por algo más que el trabajo. Burt no había visto algo así en años, de joven había asistido algunas peleas clandestinas solo por curiosidad e incluso había apostado, pero no creyó jamás ver al ex novio de su hijo en aquella situación, aun cuando Finn y Kurt habían sido gráficos al hablar de eso, por otro lado Cooper no podía entender cómo es que su hermano aguantaba eso, en serio ¿esos niños importaban tanto? ¿En serio aquel que intentaba zafarse de aquella mujer y de esos barbaros era su pequeña ardilla?

En algún momento el tigre pudo usar sus piernas para desequilibrar a Scarlett y hacerla perder fuerza en el agarre de la barra de metal, logrando así escapar por tercer ocasión de ella, en verdad no deseaba golpearla, pero ganar esa batalla en especial, no solo le garantizaba un futuro lejos de La Casona, si no que obligaría a Arthur a no volver a contactarlo en toda su vida, alejándolo de su familia, era un papel firmado que sabía algún día podría servirle y se negaba a desistir de este, respiro hondo con un dolor agudo en las costillas mientras uno de sus labios sangraba y una parte de su rostro comenzaba a inflamarse, estaba justo aun lado de las armas de metal, pues las de madera habían terminado rotas después de 10 minutos de haber iniciado la pelea.

- ¡Atrás de ti! –escucho una voz familiar que le gritaba y al girar su rostro hacia atrás se encontró con un par de manoplas de hierro que tomo, encontrándolas más pesadas de la que usaba Perro Loco en su mano derecha- ¡Rómpele la puta cara Blaine! –volvió a escuchar la voz, logrando inmediatamente que buscara al dueño de esta, pero tuvo que volver su atención a un lado cuando Martillo le arrojo un trozo de un bat de madera - ¡Hijo de puta, aviéntame a tu madre! –Volvió a escuchar y el pelinegro se giró hasta encontrarse con Noah Puckerman gritando a todo pulmón sobre las otras voces, al tiempo que una de las chicas se le acercaba para darle un papel-

Lo más impactante fue ver ahí mismo a dos personas que no debían estar ahí, Burt Hummel ni siquiera merecía estar en un sitio tan deplorable, aunque la mirada azul llena de ánimo mientras parecía gritar algo que no entendía le animo mientras se movía esquivando un ataque de Perro Loco, sus ojos volvieron de soslayo para volver a notar a su hermano quien aún mudo y petrificado se aferraba al sucio barandal oxidado mientras mantenía sus ojos claros en su persona, su hermano…Coop…estaba ahí.

No había tomado las mancuernas de metal, por temor a lastimar a la pelirroja pero al menos ahora tenía un extraño aliciente, mostrar a su hermano y al señor Burt que podía con eso, el solo, así de sencillo, su orgullo era en ese momento más grande de lo que era su cordura, esquivo y respondió algunos golpes cruzando sus brazos y poniendo en el camino de los otros puños sus antebrazos y piernas mientras buscaba alguna forma de que Scarlett no volviese a tomarlo como una saco de boxeo para aquel par de dementes, entonces unos minutos más tarde paso algo que solo raras veces pasaba.

- Hooooooola queridos –se escuchó por el altavoz la conocida voz de Jenny quien con su rango en el lugar era la única mujer que podía interrumpir algún combate para dejar algún anuncio, nunca para detenerlo- alto, Scarlett, Martillo, Perro y Tigre alto…-sin embargo un golpe de Perro Loco contra el rostro del Tigre, quien por cierto lo esquivo por poco, rompió el aire- ¡el próximo en tirar un golpe será amonestado! –elevo la voz la mujer logrando que varios tuviesen que tapar sus oídos por el timbre agudo y demandante de la mujer- ok…ok, esto solo será unos minutos, mientras tanto pueden tomar aire….ok…como muchos saben hoy, nuestro amado y súper sexy Tigre nos deja, por eso nosotros, su familia , le hemos entregado a nombre de él , peleas inolvidables, esta, la pelea estelar o como nuestro queridísimo Arthur decidió llamarla "La Pelea de los Contrarios", tiene unas limitantes básicas, cualquiera puede pelear, cualquiera mientras haya peleado anteriormente en algún cuadrilátero o arena improvisada con un mínimo de 10 personas como apostadores, pero…-una risa sarcástica logro que el Tigre espolvoreara los rizos de su nuca mientras era observado con bastante odio por parte de una pelirroja que buscaba la forma de volver a sujetar a ese maldito que había orillado a la desgracia a su mejor amiga- peeeero si es alguien de nuestra casa de peleas o de nuestro estado tendrá , forzosamente que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra nuestro tigre , así es como nuestro par de hermanos favoritos, Tigre y Perro Loco se unieron a la queridísima y ágil Scarlett…-un suspiro- lastimosamente cuando se mencionó esto nadie que fuese ajeno a nuestro estado y fuese peleador estaba presente…-el Tigre asintió antes de usar la misma mano con que se había agitado los rizos para tomar su placa de peleador y asentir, sabía que Arthur había seleccionado a los clientes y sabía que no invitaría a ningún peleador que simpatizara con él, era SU pelea, SU castigo por salirse, pero no importaba, él podía hacerlo …solo- hace unos minutos unos clientes estrella nos hablaron para preguntar por la pelea–dijo ella con emoción- casualmente con ellos venía un peleador amateur que se sumara a la pelea…así que…redoble de tambores queridos míos, porque esto…¡esto va a estar tan ardiente como el infierno!...-dijo y el Tigre negó con la cabeza, aquello estaba superando sus límites, no esperaba que a mitad de la pelea Arthur decidiera colar a un peleador de otra arena de Pennsylvania para sumar cuatro contra él, aquello en serio debía ser una broma de mal gusto- ¡Les presento a Pucksilla, Tiburón del sexo! –anuncio e inmediatamente los ojos dorados del tigre fueron a la salida de peleadores de donde salía exactamente quien imaginaba, Noah Puckerman arremangándose la camisa blanca de manga larga y se paraba aun lado de él- peleador de Ohio, seis peleas de diez ganadas en el 2014, más otras tres peleas ganadas de cinco en California en el 2016, y ahora reaparece en Pennsylvania, nuestra casa para pelear brazo a brazo con ¡NUESTRO TIGRE! –Dijo completamente emocionada mientras el público bramaba de emoción-

- ¡Esa es una mierda! –Se escuchó en la arena a Scarlett quien miraba de mala gana al del mohicano- ¡Yo sé quién eres tú, te he visto! – señalo al mencionado mientras este se movía para tomar las mancuernas de metal que el Tigre había ignorado-

- Cállate perra – gruño Puck sin siquiera verla y dio un golpe ligero al hombro del pelinegro- es hora Tigre, vamos a hacer esta pelea más justa –dijo y torció sus labios de forma ladina mientras el pelinegro tardaba en procesar lo que estaba pasando- no voy a permitir que dejes a las princesas y ese enano solos –dijo de buena gana antes de palmear una mejilla del otro- hombre tienes un aspecto del asco, seguro que la princesa no dejara que la cojas …o taaaaal vez si –dijo mientras elevaba las cejas logrando que ese comentario hiciera que Scarlett se fuera contra ellos antes de que los rubios de su lado hicieran cualquier cosa-

- ¡¿A quién has llamado perra imbécil?! –gruño Scarlett lanzando un golpe que Puck bloqueo- no sabes qué clase de mierda es ese que está ahí…-siseo-… ¿también tratas de cubrir al marica? –Volvió a sisear de forma más privada para que solo el del mohicano le escuchara, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a defenderse de Martillo y Perro Loco-

- no …no…no –dijo divertido Puck mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes de la pelirroja- soy tan sincero como un puto espejo y…si vuelves a ofender a ese cabron, voy a olvidarme de que eres una mujer ¿entendido? –gruño Puck antes de lanzar un golpe con su palma que solo aventó a la pelirroja lejos de él- cuando yo digo…que se va a coger a una princesa…-sonrió de lado mirando como soslayo como el pelinegro había tomado otro par de mancuernas de metal para golpear a uno de los hermanos, mientras el otro se encontraba contra una pared algo desequilibrado-…es porque lo va hacer –dijo y el pelinegro sonrió negando, tal vez apuntando en su cerebro como es que a Puck le había dado por llamar a Kurt de esa manera- heeeeey Tigre –le llamo mientras el pelinegro lanzaba a un lado a su contrincante- todo va a salir bien ¡¿Ok?! –grito antes de saltar hacia atrás para dar una patada al tipo que intentaba levantarse y volver contra Scarlett tacleándola contra el piso-

- ya veo…también eres un marica –siseo la mujer de cabello rojo logrando que Puck le sonriera mientras levantaba su puño y terminaba golpeando a un lado de su rostro, rosando su mejilla-…lo eres

- soy versátil – dijo con una sonrisa ladina antes de hacerse a un lado para ir hacia uno de los extremos y buscar algo, acababa de tener una idea y seguro ella se tardaría un poco en levantarse, si la inmovilizaba podría encargarse de uno de esos dos tipos que ahora ya estaban de pie listos para irse contra el pelinegro de nueva cuenta-

La pelea llevaba bastante adelantado, pero al menos ahora el Tigre sabía que mientras Pucksilla estuviese entreteniendo a Scarlett, él podría encargarse de Martillo y Perro Loco, tal vez lo único que le preocupaba un poco al pelinegro fuese que el judío del mohicano terminase con la paciencia agotada por la retorcida y venenosa lengua de Scarlett y esta última terminase más lastimada de lo que debía, sin embargo ahora…ahora solo quería terminar con todo eso e irse…


	23. Año 2023

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por diversión.

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC y Anne en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. Del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 21 "Año 2023"

Una encarnizada batalla se daba en la arena de pelea, Burt Hummel había decido la noche anterior que debía hablar con Cooper Anderson y planear alguna forma de sacar al más joven de aquel sitio, había oído por labios de su hijo que ese Anderson, el mayor, había visitado su casa y que este había sido grosero con la memoria de la madre de los mellizos, por lo cual este no había pasado más allá del corredor de la entrada, Kurt le había corrido sin misericordia alguna y aunque estaba completamente a favor de las decisiones de su hijo y de que Cooper Anderson no debía ver a los niños entendía también la otra cara de la moneda, pues Burt sabía que todo eso era más complicado de lo que Kurt creía, sabía que ese otro chico Anderson estaba pensando egoístamente solo por el mismo Blaine, era un poco lógico que Cooper Anderson prefiriese recuperar a su hermano sin los niños, porque sentía que habían sido impuestos a cambio de su vida y siendo el pelinegro bueno, moral y justo se había terminado encariñando con ellos, así que al final Burt tuvo que llamarle y hacerle entender un punto básico.

Su hermano estaba vivo y debía ser lo único importante.

Todo aquel que amara a Blaine Anderson no podía negar lo que él amaba, ya fuese la música, su homosexualidad y los niños, eran cosas que iban de la mano con aquel chico y si Cooper realmente amaba a su hermano tendría que respetar cualquiera de esas cosas, respetarlas en verdad, no solo intentarlo, fue sencillo y reconfortante darse cuenta de que el castaño hermano del pelinegro había tenido demasiado tiempo para meditar sus actos y ahora al menos quería intentar estar nuevamente en la vida de Blaine Anderson, aceptando así a los pequeños, quienes realmente no tenían la culpa de nada, ni del secuestro del pelinegro, ni de la suerte o profesión de su madre.

Cooper y él habían hablado por unos minutos, acordando que cada uno movería sus hilos para asegurar la salida de Blaine de ese lugar y al final habían encontrado en la imagen de Noah Puckerman al compañero ideal de viaje, por su juventud, su fuerza y su carácter, a la mañana siguiente habían salido temprano en el auto de Cooper Anderson rumbo a Strattanville, encontrándose con más de un contratiempo a manos del inestable clima que parecía estar en su contra, sin embargo este mismo mal tiempo les permitió hablar más, fue así como supieron que Puck había sido peleador callejero por un tiempo, cuando el negocio no iba tan bien como se esperaba, fue así como terminaron hablando con Jennifer gracias a la tarjeta que aún conservaba Puck para planear que el del mohicano entrara a ayudar a Blaine si estos no llegaban antes de la pelea estelar, fue así como Burt revelo los contactos que tenía en el estado de Pennsylvania y fue así como Cooper demostró que él sería el apoyo económico necesario si el problema final era el dinero.

Ahora estaban ahí, observando como finalmente el Tiburón, como el narrador quien había vuelto al micrófono había decidido llamar a Puck, había logrado amarrar a Scarlett con unas sogas que encontró arrumbadas en el sitio de las armas, finalmente estaban parejos, el Tigre golpeando y esquivando a Martillo, mientras el Tiburón hacia lo mismo con Perro Loco, era difícil de verlo pero también era complicado apartar los ojos de aquellos dos que entregaban todo de sí en la arena, que ahora se veía bastante pareja, no parecía ya existir una ventaja marcada para alguno, aunque Puck pensó que si Blaine estuviese más fresco y menos cansado le podría dar una paliza incluso a ambos imbéciles.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que el Tiburón dejó sin movimiento al Perro Loco después de golpearlo repetidas veces contra una de las paredes, entonces al volver sus ojos avellanos a la figura del Tigre, lo encontró hincado en la arena, respirando con dificultad mientras miraba a las luces en el techo, en el suelo un inconsciente Martillo solo daba señales de vida gracias al subir y bajar de su pecho, la pelea había acabado y Puck se había apresurado para ir ayudar al pelinegro mientras los clientes gritaban y hacían escándalo por el electrizante resultado de aquella noche sin precedentes.

Puck acompaño al Tigre a la enfermería donde aquel ebrio medico esperaba con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, tal vez no estaba muy contento con que se marchara, pero tampoco podría decir que lo iba a extrañar, después de todo solo era un marica más, seguro podía encontrar un peleador tan o incluso más bueno que no fuese tan desviado y pusiera en peligro la imagen del lugar.

- Así que al final esa puta logro meterlos a ustedes aquí…-siseo el medico refiriéndose a Jenny, mientras Puck dejaba a un cansado y maltrato Blaine sobre una camilla para que este tomara un cono de agua y un par de analgésicos, estaba acostumbrado a tomarlos cuando su cuerpo dolía de aquella forma, además Arthur no era un gran fanático de tener mucho contacto con él- creo que el abrirle las piernas al alcalde y ser la encargada de las chicas se le ha subido a la cabeza…pero por esta vez no diré nada, las apuestas se multiplicaron en cuanto entraste a la arena junto al marica ese …claro, supongo sabes que tu amigo no es nada más que un puto de mierda que bien podría estar cogiéndose a su propio hi …

- ¡Calla tu puta boca cabron! –Gruño Puck abalanzándose contra el otro para tomarle de la bata- ¡escúchame bien hijo de tu repútisima madre, tu vuelves a abrir tu apestosa boca para hablar de él y juro que te inclinare sobre esa puta camilla y me encargare de meterte la puta botella de licor en ese asqueroso y decrepito trasero de mierda! –gruño descontrolado mientras el otro parecía más pálido de lo normal, impresionado de como ese hombre defendía a alguien tan perturbado como el tigre-

- …bájalo chico –dijo Burt Hummel entrando a la enfermería aun lado de Cooper y de Jenny quien cerró la puerta de la enfermería detrás de ella- no vale la pena, sobre todo ahora que vamos a llevarnos a nuestro chico con nosotros –dijo mientras movía sus ojos azules a la camilla donde el pelinegro intentaba mantenerse sentado, aunque parecía a punto de colapsar- Anderson, ve con tu hermano, tú y Puck ayudaran a sacarlo de aquí –dijo y movió sus ojos al hombre que jamás había visto pero suponía era el famoso Arthur-

- No pueden llevárselo –siseo Arthur mientras se alejaba de Puck e iba a tomar un vaso olvidado de vodka que había dejado sobre la mesa de curaciones- el tigre va ser curado aquí mismo y ya mañana puede partir, no hay razón para…

- Lo prometiste –dicto Jenny dando varios pasos hacia el otro quien le miro de mala manera- y si, escuche bien el abrirle las piernas al alcalde funciona bastante bien, pero no te servirá de nada si yo le hago ver lo improductivo que eres, por mi pueden cerrar este apestoso lugar, al final seguiré ganando lo mismo de forma independiente –dijo sin pudor alguno mientras Puck y Cooper se movían hacia Blaine- además de que de nada ayudara que aquí el señor Hummel se moleste…veras cariño, por si tu cerebro se encuentra ahogado en licor, él tiene los contactos perfectos para que te cierren este lugar…-dijo y entonces Burt Hummel saco un papel oficial – si él entrega ese papel a nuestro alcalde, él aunque no quiera hacerlo tendrá que cerrar tu asqueroso burdel …-suspiro antes de cruzarse los brazos- por otro lado si desatas la ira de aquel papi rico –señalo a Puckerman- entonces tendré la visión más desagradable y divertida de todas, observar cómo te ensartan una botella en el trasero sin duda alguna estará entre las cosas que me atormentaran por las noches- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de señalar a Cooper- ahora si tienes algún estúpido problema tenemos al hermano de nuestro Tigre, quien está completamente dispuesto a meterte al bote por mantener secuestrado a su hermano, supuestamente fallecido o bien pagarte cuánto dinero se te antoje y aventártelo a tu desesperante , desagradable y completamente despreciable arrugada cara…-ladeo un poco la cabeza para sacar un celular del bolsillo trasero de tu pantalón- en cualquiera de los casos estoy preparada para tomar cuantas fotos me sea posible

- maldita zorra de mierda…-gruño Arthur antes de acercarse a ella para levantarle la mano, mano que fue rápidamente detenida por una mano más gruesa-

- Golpear a un mujer es lo más bajo que podría existir –gruño Burt Hummel mientras Cooper y Puck ayudaban al pelinegro ahora inconsciente- escúchame…porque voy a ser estrictamente claro, si nosotros quisiéramos cerraríamos este lugar en un tronido de dedos, pero entiendo que para algunas personas aquello es completamente injusto, hay hombres y mujeres que no tienen otra forma de vida, así que quiero ese papel que aquí la señorita Jennifer nos contó, ese por el cual nuestro chico termino aceptando una pelea tan dispareja cuando él tendría que haber vuelto a Lima –dijo y soltó la mano del médico quien termino sobando su muñeca, el hombre por muy anciano que le pareciera, tenía más fuerza en las manos de lo que esperaba, así que era fácil suponer que sería el padre de aquel extraño peleador del mohicano-

- No veo que importancia tenga para usted que le pase o deje de pasar a ese tipo –dijo Arthur mientras caminaba a su escritorio para sacar de un cajón bajo llave un folder y extenderle el papel primero, después del folder, ese que contenía todo el historial médico que tenía sobre el tigre y sus cachorros- tal vez su hijo este acostándose con el marica ese –dijo señalando con la mirada al pelinegro- le defiende con demasiada voluntad ¿no lo cree perturbador, que su hijo este clavándose a ese puto de mierda? –dijo y Cooper solo apretó los puños y decidió que solo no cerraba el lugar y mandaba a la cárcel a ese bastardo porque de alguna forma Blaine estaba vivió gracias a él-

- No soy hijo del señor B pedazo de mierda –dijo Puck mientras Cooper usaba su mano libre para alcanzar su teléfono celular- y todos aquí saben sobre Blaine, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de oír hablar a este pendejo señor B –dijo volviendo sus ojos al mayor de ojos azules y Cooper asintió con fastidio mientras tecleaba con solo una de sus manos un mensaje-

- Muy cierto chico –dijo Burt mientras Arthur le pasaba el papel y el grueso folder, no muy convencido del todo- veras ese de ahí es el mejor amigo de mi hijastro, mi hijo no vino con nosotros y sí, mi hijo y ese muchacho que tu llamas Tigre en algún momento tuvieron una relación –dijo sin importarle revelar aquello- pero muy aparte de eso me extraña que teniendo contacto con ese chico por diez años no hayas podido entender ni un poco la calidad de persona que ese muchacho –dijo y paso las cosas a Cooper quien le dio una leída ligera después de guardar su celular y regreso a Burt para que lo llevara- él es su hermano y tiene contacto con uno de los mejores abogados de Ohio quien va a tener una copia de esto, así que más vale que no intentes nada raro…-respiro hondo y miro a la rubia quien solo asintió después de guardar su celular, al parecer había tomado una fotografía de cuando el otro le había entregado el papel al otro- ¿a cuánto estamos del hospital del condado? –Pregunto a la mujer quien se apresuró a ir al escritorio para tomar un pedazo de papel y un lápiz-

- aquí tiene señor Hummel, si toman este camino rodearan la parte fea del camino hacia el hospital, no queda a mucho de aquí y no se desvían más de lo necesario, busquen a al doctor Michael Redford es quien se ha encargado de revisar al Tigre cada que lo llevamos desde ya hace algunos años, es algo así como su médico personal –dijo la rubia mientras anotaba los datos del médico en el mismo papel- ahora váyanse, esas heridas deben ser tratadas lo más rápidamente posible

No hubo más charla, los tres hombres salieron del lugar y Jenny prometió mandar las cosas que el Tigre ya tenía empaquetadas al día siguiente a la dirección que Burt Hummel le dejo anotada a la mujer mientras se dirigían por los muchachos a la enfermeria.

Llegar al hospital del condado no fue nada, Cooper era de hecho un conductor bastante rápido y ligeramente escalofriante cuando se trataba de su hermano menor, quien había vuelto en si gracias a un poco de alcohol, pero parecía demasiado adolorido y exhausto para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuese oír a Puck hablar sobre lo divertido que había sido romperle la cara a los otros y como de seguro hubiera sido divertido partírsela a Arthur o como Puck apodo, el puto borracho de mierda.

En cuanto llegaron, buscaron un lugar cercano a la entrada y Burt se encargó de entrar a buscar al doctor Redford mientras Puck y Cooper ayudaban al pelinegro a salir del automóvil y entrar al hospital, donde inmediatamente fue recibido por una silla de rueda cortesía de aquel doctor que había estado en el lobby cuando Burt irrumpió en el lugar gritando su apellido, todo esto era algo nubloso para el pelinegro quien solo sonrió ligeramente al médico que ya había conocido antes, incluso desde que había iniciado su internado en el hospital, después de eso el pelinegro fue separado de los tres hombres y movilizado rápidamente a emergencias, con tal vez la suerte de ser pasado a un cuarto si era necesario.

El año 2022 había terminado unas horas atrás, Cooper, Burt y Puck estaban en la sala de espera justo cuando un apresurado Kurt llego apresuradamente, mas pálido de lo habitual y con la clara preocupación pintada en su rostro.

- ¡Papá! –grito el castaño antes de ver a su padre levantarse e ir directo a él- por favor, por favor dime como esta, ¡¿No se supone que llegarían antes de…de todo eso?! –pregunto con aire desesperado antes de volver sus ojos a Cooper para mirarle de mala gana, aún seguía en duda si era conveniente que fuese-

- vamos, vamos relájate –dijo Puck levantándose con algunas heridas en el rostro y un yeso en uno de sus brazos, logrando que el castaño de ojos azules al verlo levantara una ceja y respirara hondo, no quería imaginar qué clase de locura había pasado para que incluso Puck estuviese herido, su padre se había negado a darle muchos detalles al respecto y por el momento respetaría eso, ahora solo había una cosa importante y esa era saber cómo estaba Blaine-

- Hijo, cálmate –dijo finalmente Burt guiando a su hijo a sentarse- llegamos tarde por el clima y este chico se encargó de ayudar a Blaine, ahora están haciéndole varios estudios, queremos asegurarnos de como esta y de que tenemos que hacer para que se sienta mejor –dijo con aire sereno- ¿Carole se quedó con los niños? –pregunto el mayor a ante lo cual Kurt solo asintió sin dejar de fruncir el ceño- ok vamos chico relájate –dijo y el castaño se acomodó en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera-

Así esperaron alrededor de veinte minutos más antes de que un hombre de alrededor 30 años, tan alto como el mismo Kurt, mulato de cabello corto y lacio, ojos grises y una sonrisa en los labios se movió al grupo inusual de personas que esa vez habían llevado a su paciente predilecto.

- ¿Ustedes vienen con el Tigre? –pregunto el mulato mirando a todos y sonriendo con cierta complacencia como se levantaban de su lugar, no parecían peleadores y definitivamente no cuadraban con el perfil de chicas que usualmente iban con el pelinegro- bueno…

- Blaine…-dijo Cooper con aire serio adelantándose a cualquier otra cosa- su nombre es Blaine Anderson, es mi hermano –dijo y el medico paso sus ojos grises en torno a las demás personas antes de volver sus ojos al que había hablado- familia –dijo sin más ante lo cual el medico asintió encantado para indicarles que lo siguieran-

- sé que se llama así, pero él siempre se mostró muy renuente a usar su nombre, por eso incluso varios dentro del personal lo llamamos por su apodo –explico mientras caminaban por un pasillo- no sé qué tan al tanto de él se encuentren pero les diré que lo he visto mucho peor, aunque eso no significa que todo esté bien, el tig…ejem, Blaine tiene un par de costillas rotas que pueden sanar sin problema, su muñeca esta lastimada y tiene varias contusiones en su espalda, rostro y costados, sin embargo lo más preocupante es su desgaste físico, incluso trae un ligero cuadro de anemia, supongo que no ha estado comiendo como es debido , se ha trasnochado y madrugado demasiado, con su estilo de vida me preocupa que encontrase un segundo empleo –negó antes de detenerse frente a una puerta y ver a todos- por favor díganme que sus niños siguen con él porque hasta ahora es lo único que lo ha mantenido ligeramente consiente de que su cuerpo no es de goma –dijo y Kurt se apuró a asentir- bien…entonces …-suspiro- miren no sé qué tanto saben ustedes de la vida de él, nunca los había visto e incluso él jamás menciono tener familia, pese a que se le pregunto varias veces…ustedes…humm ¿ustedes saben lo que hace para vivir? –pregunto y todos asintieron-…ok, entonces debo molestarme con ustedes, ¿tienen idea de cuantas veces lo hemos llegado a atender, Incluso a internar?

- usted no tiene idea de lo que pasa en su vida realmente así que le pediría que no hablara de él como si lo conociera –mascullo inmediatamente Kurt Hummel con todo su aire de diva ante lo cual el medico parpadeo varias veces-…¿Qué? Es la verdad, que él sea un doctor que le ha tratado algunas veces no le da derecho a hablarnos como si nosotros no hubiéramos vivido un infierno al no saber de él –murmuro omitiendo el detalle de que incluso le habían creído muerto-

- nada…bueno es solo que… -el medico medito un poco antes de rascarse detrás del oído con su pluma de tinta azul y pasar la mirada de arriba abajo del castaño, logrando decir con esto mucho más de lo que debía- no quiero ser grosero es solo que no esperaba que pues… el tigre tuviese un…pariente que fuese tan abiertamente…

- ¿gay? –pregunto Kurt y el medico asintió con algo de incomodidad y antes de que Burt o cualquiera dijese algo, Kurt levanto una mano, frenando cualquier defensa de tal forma que incluso su padre se sintió intimidado- ¿algún problema? –pregunto con aire helado y el medico negó de forma repentina gesticulando con sus manos – Blaine, su nombre es Blaine como ya se lo mencionaron y BLAINE no es pariente mío como su hermano -indico antes de erguirse mucho más y levantar la barbilla- Blaine es MI pareja –declaro de tal forma que no solo el medico se encontró impactado, si no el resto de los acompañantes- así que si no hay nada más que decir me encantaría saber qué es lo que sigue con respecto a su estado de salud, ansío verlo –dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos- a MI novio…

-valla…bueno…-el medico se veía nervioso pero un extraño brillo que sin duda alguno molesto de forma notable al castaño, apareció en los ojos grises- bueno…le suministramos un suero y un par de analgésicos, vendajes y tengo una receta médica con las indicaciones para que cuando vuelva a pelear no se lastime, creo que siendo su pareja debería cuidar más de él –indico y una sonrisa camuflajeo lo que Kurt tomo como una clara declaración de guerra- tal vez sería buena idea que le incitara a terminar con esa vida que lleva hasta ahora y bueno…preocuparse un poco más por su persona ayudaría al tigre…

- Blaine –siseo el castaño y el medico solo rodo los ojos antes de suspirar con cierta gracia- ya me encargue de eso, desde ahora él y los niños se mudaran a Nueva York…conmigo –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios logrando que los otros tres hombres se mantuvieran al margen de aquella conversación, preguntándose cómo es que de pronto Kurt no solo se autoproclamaba pareja una vez más del pelinegro, si no que parecía demasiado a la defensiva- lo creíamos perdido y él tuvo sus razones para no contactarnos pero eso cambio y ahora solo esperamos a que sea dado de alta para marcharnos con él, tenga por seguro DOCTOR , que NO volver a VER a Blaine –dicto ante lo cual el medico abrió la puerta y les indico que podían pasar-

Adentro Blaine parecía más reanimado, el suero aún estaba conectado a su vena pero se veía completamente centrado en la película de Mama Mia que estaba reproduciéndose en una lap top sobre la mesita plegable de su camilla, al tiempo que comía un poco de helado de vainilla.

- ¡Blaine! –Le llamo Kurt en cuanto entro y este volvió sus ojos dorados sonriéndole de la forma más encantadora - ¡por todos los cielos ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! –pregunto el castaño antes de llegar a él y dejarle un beso en la mejilla, beso que logro contrariar al pelinegro pero dibujo una sonrisa boba sobre sus labios- cielo santo Blaine tu barba…pica –dijo frunciendo el ceño ante lo cual una risa jocosa masculina llego a sus oídos e inmediatamente su mirada azul cielo volvió con aire helado a donde estaba el medico observandoles- ¿puedo saber que es TAAAAAAAN divertido?

- no, nada, nada disculpen –se excusó inmediatamente mientras los ojos de Burt, Cooper y Puck iban de Kurt al doctor Redford, por otro lado el pelinegro de ojos dorados solo se acariciaba la mejilla antes de tomar otra cucharada de helado y meterla a sus labios- nunca había visto tan…así a él y eso que he intentado miles de veces que se abra un poco más –dijo sencillamente- yo solo tuve que descubrir su gusto por los helados y por los musicales…me tomo realmente mucho tiempo, así que no puedo evitar encontrar encantadora la forma en que ahora se comporta –dijo y el pelinegro solo bajo la mirada a su helado- sin embargo el hecho de que un poco de bello facial detenga un beso me parece más gracioso, sobre todo cuando he visto miles de veces esa misma facha en él y debo admitir le sienta bastante bien…siendo su pareja ¿no cree que es algo sexy? –pregunto logrando que el pelinegro levantara la mirada y parpadeara varias veces- o…por la cara de él puede que sea mentira –dijo y una sonrisa peligrosa y victoriosa se mudó a los labios del mulato mientras Blaine clavaba sus ojos en un completamente molesto Kurt-

-…disculpen –hablo finalmente el pelinegro de ojos dorados después de sacar la cuchara de su boca – bueno estoy un poco confundido, pero definitivamente no hay algo que Kurt diga que pueda ser mentira –dijo aun sin saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba pero completamente convencido de que debía jugar del lado del castaño, esa mirada era no solo terriblemente peligrosa si no increíblemente sensual, así que era lo mejor- agradezco mucho el trato doctor Mike…hum creo que estoy listo para partir –dijo y el mulato se acercó para revisar ante la mirada cuidadosa de Kurt cada uno de los signos vitales del pelinegro, tocando su frente, el dorso donde descansaba la aguja del suero y un par de roces más que para el castaño parecían innecesarios- realmente estoy bien…solo me extralimite un poco –murmuro ante tanta atención ante lo cual el mulato volvió a sonreírle de tal forma que Puck tuvo que pasar saliva y Cooper prefirió mandar un mensaje de texto desviando la mirada de aquella escena, Burt por su parte se encontraba completamente confortado y divertido por aquello y entendía mucho mejor ahora la actitud de su hijo, después de todo, nadie se metía con lo que un Hummel quería y su hijo estaba demostrando demasiado claro que quería a ese medico lo más lejos que fuese posible de Anderson- ¿todo bien no? –Pregunto y el mulato asintió antes de sonreírle logrando que Kurt tensara sus labios-

- no te preocupes por eso tigre, todo bien –dijo el doctor y volvió los ojos alrededor enfocándose en el que habían identificado como hermano del pelinegro- creo que podrán llevárselo en cuanto termine el papeleo y bueno en corto mando a una enfermera para que retire lo del suero –continuo explicándole al otro Anderson antes de volver sus ojos grises a los dorados del pelinegro- es lamentable que sea la última vez que vallamos a vernos, tal vez algún día si voy a Nueva York pueda pasar a visitar…y –dijo el doctor y el pelinegro miro de reojo a Kurt quien parecía completamente desacuerdo con aquello- o puedo esperar a que el destino nos tope algún día, espero que en un sitio diferente al hospital –dijo sin inmutarse ante las miradas de los demás, concentrándose solo en las orbes doradas del pelinegro- fue año nuevo…-declaro de forma distraída, aunque se notaba cierta maña bien arraigada en sus gestos- ¿un abrazo al menos tigre? –pregunto y el pelinegro tuvo que asentir aun cuando sentía la mirada de Kurt sobre ellos-

Entonces el mulato dejo su tabla de diagnóstico sobre la mesita, aun lado de la laptop y se acercó con cuidado hasta abrazar con sutileza al pelinegro, murmurando un "Feliz 2023 Tigre" en su oído mientras Burt se preguntaba en que momento el mundo se había vuelto tan condenadamente hilarante, su hijo despedía ondas de celos, de posesión y de desconfianza, entendía su punto pues no estaba seguro de que clase de comportamiento tendría él si alguien fuese tan amable con Carole, sin duda alguna sería un poco más reservado que su hijo, el medico resultaba ser algo así como un fan enamorado de Anderson y encantado con hacer rabiar a su hijo, finalmente Anderson que había demostrado ser bastante maduro, serio y reservado se mostrada intimidado por las atenciones del médico y la mirada casi asesina de su hijo.

El doctor se separó del pelinegro y volvió sus ojos al resto antes de pedirles que le dejaran descansar un poco, tomo su tabla de diagnóstico y anoto algunas cosas esperando a que el resto se marchara, aunque Kurt sin más tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Blaine, dejando muy claro que de ahí no podrían moverlo a no ser que fuese forzosamente necesario, lo cual logro que el mulato sonriera de forma divertida, hirviéndole un poco más la sangre al castaño, aquello sin duda era una completa declaración de guerra.

El resto decidió salir finalmente y dejar un momento a solas al castaño y al pelinegro, irían a comer algo a la cafetería y hacer un par de cosas más, en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró el castaño miro de reojo al pelinegro quien pese a que le sonreía como si hubiera encontrado algún tesoro escondido se notaba lastimado, cierto la sonrisa que había visto en primer instancia y el descarado flirteo de aquel medico había borrado unos minutos de su cabeza la realidad por la que había pasado el otro.

- ¿Dónde están mis niños? –Pregunto el pelinegro con suavidad mientras tomaba nuevamente la cuchara y la hundía en su tazón de helado, aun se sentía raro por lo recién pasado, era una mezcla de felicidad, emoción con una pisca de miedo y de precaución-

- En un hotel junto a Carole, insistieron en venir pero les explique que no podría verte…-murmuro el castaño- en verdad aunque no saben que te paso están muy inquietos –dijo y movió sus ojos a la cucharada del otro, notando como el pelinegro le ofrecía un poco de su helado- ¿de dónde has sacado eso…y eso? –señalo con la mirada el helado y después la laptop que seguía reproduciendo aquel musical ahora olvidado-

- ¿prometes no molestarte si te lo digo? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa traviesa se mudaba a sus labios, logrando que Kurt entrecerrara los ojos, sabía la respuesta y posiblemente Blaine también sabía que él sabía-…es inofensivo –murmuro- hasta el día de hoy nunca se había vuelto tan…familiar –dijo incitándole con la cuchara para que abriera los labios- anda Kurt, el helado esta bueno –murmuro y entonces aquellos ojos de cachorro apaladeado aparecieron en escena logrando que Kurt quisiera poder golpear ligeramente su hombro para llamarle la atención, sin embargo no quería lastimarlo, así que solo resoplo- me gusto ver como…te pusiste –murmuro sonriéndole suavemente- fue como cuando…Sebastián

- Sebastián era un dolor en el hígado –dijo finalmente el castaño antes de abrir sus labios para dejar que el otro metiere la cuchara en su boca y así poder comer un poco de aquello que le ofrecía-…es bueno…-murmuro antes de relamerse los labios- el helado…-dijo y vio como el pelinegro dejaba el tazón sobre la mesita, aun lado de la laptop para palmear aun costado suyo, haciéndose el mismo aun lado para hacerle espacio-…¿en serio Blaine?...¿en un hospital? –murmuro incrédulo antes de encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada suplicante y dulce del pelinegro, comenzaba a creer que el estar tan relajado estaba afectando su madurez, y aun así se levantó de la silla y se sentó a un lado suyo, sobre la cama de hospital-…¿ahora qué?

- nada…-murmuro el pelinegro antes de mover sus brazos para rodear la cintura del otro y recostarlo, acurrucándose a él-…perdón por preocuparlos –murmuro- era algo que tenía que hacer, aunque lamento no haberte dado a ti y a los niños una linda cena de año nuevo –continuo murmurando mientras el castaño le observaba cerrar sus ojos- sé que esto es muy irresponsable de mi parte, pero quisiera tener unos minutos de egoísmo y solo pensar en lo perfecto que es el mundo ahora que te tengo aquí…-volvió a murmurar logrando que el castaño se sonrojara por la sinceridad con que sonaban sus palabras-…quisiera…intentarlo, quisiera que me terminaras de perdonar

- ¿perdonar? –murmuro el castaño ante lo cual Blaine asintió antes de levantar el rostro y abrir sus ojos para verle con suavidad-... Blaine, el pasado quedo en el pasado –dijo antes de mover una mano y acariciar su mejilla rasposa- y yo… bueno, tal vez …-cerro sus ojos por unos segundos antes de acercarse a su rostro y rosar suavemente sus labios, logrando así que el otro apretase más los brazos en torno a su cintura- Blaine…-murmuro separando suavemente sus labios de los del otro-…en serio estamos en un hospital…-murmuro suave y volvió a ver como los labios del otro se torcían ligeramente en una sonrisa pequeña-

- está bien….solo quiero tenerte cerca, solo eso…solo un poco –murmuro el pelinegro acercándose ahora él al otro para volver a besarlo, siendo más detallista y consiente de cada pequeño milímetro en aquellos hermosos labios que alguna vez fueron solo suyos- sabes a vainilla…-dijo divertido antes de relamerse lo labios logrando que Kurt se sonrojara furiosamente hasta los oídos- sin duda alguna…lo más tentador es volver a besarte

-…tenemos que hablar Blaine –murmuro el castaño sintiéndose de pronto abrumado, entendía bien que había dado ciertas señales al otro, pero no podían simplemente iniciar algo, así de la nada, tenían que pensar en los niños, tenían que hablar de "la llamada", tenían que pensar en tantas y tantas cosas-

- hablaremos todo lo que quieras…más tarde –murmuro Blaine suave en el mismo tono atrayente antes de mover una de sus manos para apenas tocar con la yema de los dedos los pliegues de la manga del castaño- Kurt…sigues siendo el ser más hermoso y perfecto que se ha cruzado en mi camino –confeso suavemente volviendo a acercarse para dejar un beso en la punta de su ángel…-murmuro cuando su mano llego a la del castaño y la tomo para entrelazar sus dedos-…tal vez podría este hermoso ángel, permitirle a este pobre pecador una oportunidad para redimirse y volverse al menos alguien mínimamente aceptable...si te preocupan los niños, lo entiendo, son mis hijos y en tan poco tiempo te los has ganado a pulso –murmuro antes de jalar la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya para rodearse a su mismo en un abrazo improvisado- tal vez…podríamos intentarlo sin decírselo a nadie para no generar ilusiones en…bueno, más que nada en los niños –murmuro antes de dejar un beso más en una de sus mejillas-…quisiera hablar más pero…no puedo hacerlo cuando tengo tanto tiempo separado de ti…y de pronto…pasa todo esto, tenerte aquí…así…-se relamió los labios antes de volver a buscar los ajenos con los propios y besarlo ligeramente más demandante, levantando un poco su cuerpo de la camilla para dejar completamente recostado al otro y no de lado como habían estado-

El beso siguió un poco más, Kurt soltó la mano del otro y movió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ahí donde los rizos indomables de color azabache hacían cosquillas en el dorso de su mano, por su parte Blaine coloco las palmas de sus manos contra el colchón de la camilla mientras continuaba besándole, era un beso suave y cuidadoso, el olor a medicina, hospital y limpio no eran nada comparadas con el aroma masculino de Blaine, el suave perfume de Kurt, la dulce vainilla o el extasíante aroma a uva que aun podía percibirse en los rizos oscuros.

En algún punto entre cortos y dulce besos el castaño volvió a mover sus manos para tocar con cierta curiosidad los rizos del pelinegro, encontrándolos increíblemente suaves y manejables, enredando sus dedos entre ellos, logrando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina del pelinegro quien tomo entre sus labios como prisionero el labio inferior del otro, succionándolo con una fiereza que azoro todos los sentidos del castaño, aquello comenzaba a subir de tono y aunque le parecía poco estético el vello facial, comenzaba a encontrarlo increíblemente sensual en el estado que lo llevaba el pelinegro.

El cuerpo de Blaine termino completamente sobre el del castaño mientras este se aferraba más a los rizos negros y Blaine aprovechaba un momento de debilidad del otro para profundizar sus besos, logrando así que un contacto extrasensorial se llevara a cabo cuando su lengua entro suavemente para tocar a la del castaño, aquello definitivamente estaba escapándoseles de las manos, habían olvidado donde estaban, si Blaine seguía o no conectado al suero, si su cuerpo dolía o no, si entraba o no alguien a la habitación, solo estaban ellos, solo importaban ellos en ese mismo instante, cuando sus lenguas reconocían un viejo pero nunca olvidado baile.

Pronto el aire comenzó a ser una maldita necesidad y ambos decidieron que aunque morir de esa forma no sería tan desagradable, aun había muchas cosas que hacer y personas que no estarían de acuerdo con un acto tan irresponsable e imposible, pronto el profundo y sensual beso fue convirtiéndose en pequeños besos sobre los labios y sonrisas bailando en las pupilas de sus ojos, hasta que todo contacto húmedo y sutil se detuvo.

Sus ojos se conectaron de forma casi natural y el danzante dije de peleador de Blaine oscilo entre ambos cuerpos mientras el castaño continuaba enredando suavemente sus largos dedos entre los sedosos rizos.

- ¿tomo eso como un sí? –murmuro el pelinegro antes de que el castaño sonriera con suavidad- muy bien…entonces…demonios un tiempo para re descubrirnos, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que ha cambiado algunas de sus cosas –dijo y un cosquilleo no muy grato le recordó que estaba herido-…ok…mmmh

- ¿pasa algo? –Pregunto el castaño cuando vio un gesto en el rostro del pelinegro, recordando instantáneamente todo, desde que se habían vuelto a ver hasta la razón por la cual estaban sobre una camilla en el hospital-…no fue buena idea –murmuro desenredado sus dedos de los cabellos ajenos-…subirme a la camilla y …todo esto –dijo antes de señalar a ambos- hablo…de…hacer estas cosas cuando estas lastimado…-suspiro y observo como Blaine volvía a moverse para recostarse a su lado, animando a Kurt de esta forma a colocarse igual para quedar frente a frente- ¿te duele mucho?

- solo cuando me rio…o toso o..me muevo mucho –dijo divertido el pelinegro antes de mover su mano y acariciar un mechón castaño del otro, encontrando Kurt entonces que sí, de hecho el suero seguía conectado a una de las venas del dorso de Blaine- pero viviré…-finalizo con una de esas sonrisas que temió el castaño no volver a ver en su vida, pero que en ese momento era como si nunca se hubiera ido -…valió la pena, cualquier cosa que te tenga en la ecuación, vale la pena…siempre lo he pensado y no creo que sea algo que vaya a cambiar…no a estas alturas –dijo y suspiro un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos- Kurt…me siento cansado ¿podrías despertarme …awwww –bostezo-…cuando me den de...awwww-un nuevo bostezo una más pequeño- de alta?-pregunto y dejo su mano entre ellos-

- no te preocupes…duerme –murmuro suavemente el castaño y espero unos minutos antes de escuchar como la respiración del otro comenzaba a ser rítmica y pausada, el musical había termino en algún momento, tal vez mientras ellos firmaban ese pequeño pacto de intentar rearmar sus corazones sin que otros se vieran implicados, pero no le importo, solo se movió un poco más hacía el otro para abrazarle con suavidad y dejar un beso en su frente, ahí sobre algunos rizos suaves y lustrosos-

Kurt se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella placa que relucía entre los pliegues de la camisa ajena no volvería a ser usada, tal vez jamás volvería a verla y de alguna forma sintió pena por ella, después de todo seguro le había acompañado en todo el tiempo que el pelinegro había estado muerto para el resto de las personas, amaba el hecho de alejarlo a él y a los niños de todo ese mundo, aunque admitía que de cierta forma ese peleador callejero tenía un sabor exótico y deleitante que tal vez sería bueno sacar después.

- mantén tus pensamientos en clasificación A Kurt Hummel –se dijo a sí mismo es castaño antes de que sus dedos acariciaran uno de los brazos del otro, sabía que no era bueno pensar en Blaine de aquella forma, como si su etapa de peleador fuese algún tipo de fetiche sexual en lugar de una realidad muy dolorosa y difícil-…basta…-se murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y mover su mano hacia la placa del otro, donde venían algunos datos, pero ningún nombre que lo vinculara a su vida antes del secuestro, tal vez realmente lo único que lo había atado a su pasado y le había mantenido cuerpo, eran esos pequeños, esos dulces niños que Blaine había educado y criado como propios- papá volveré a casa…-murmuro soltando la plaquita del otro antes de sonreír-

Sabía que no tardarían mucho en dar de alta al pelinegro, y sabía que seguro si algún enfermero o enfermera entraba y le veía en la camilla con el otro iba ser reprendido, que decir de las burlas de Puck o de la vergüenza de que Cooper viera que allanaba de tal forma a su hermano o de la mirada represiva que obtendría de su padre, sin embargo nada de eso importaba, porque Blaine se lo había pedido con aquellos dulces ojos de cachorrito abandonado, esos ante los cuales él siempre se había sentido débil y embelesado, con ganas de protegerle, de abrazarle con una fuerza tal que pudiese romper cualquier duda, cualquier barrera, además estaba un extra, ese extra era que aquel doctorcillo de ojos grises entrara y los viera, que viera lo que nunca sería suyo, que viera por última vez al pelinegro y entendiera que ninguno de sus trucos baratos, helados y películas funcionarían jamás como para obtener lo que era por derecho de él, de un Hummel.


	24. Nueva York

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC y Anne en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo tendrá un inicio algo complicado de seguir, mostrara violencia y puede ser muy fuerte para personas sensibles, les recomiendo que si quieren leer y pasarse ESA parte pueden hacerlo, la señalar serán **MAYUSCULAS**, es ahí donde la parte TRAUMATICA termina, creo que es importante señalarlo, por los lectores sensibles, será solo el inicio, ya después las cosas mejoraran.

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 22 "Nueva York"

Una habitación vacía y sucia se abría paso frente a sus ojos, no necesito mucho tiempo antes de entender dónde estaba, ese sitio sería tal vez el único en su cabeza que hubiese deseado desaparecer de sus memorias, olvidarla para siempre, pero no…ahí estaba, las tablas viejas y casi roídas en la única ventana, los grafitis en las paredes, el polvo en el piso que parecía no haber sido terminado jamás.

Movió sus brazos solo para confirmar lo que ya suponía pero no entendía, las cadenas largas y heladas que iban de un parte de la pared hasta sus muñecas le demostraban que la pesadilla tenía un serio grado de veracidad, no entendía…

Lo último que recordaba era la hermosa y dulce sonrisa de Kurt, su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo sobre una camilla del Hospital en Clarión Pennsylvania, recordaba las promesas, los besos, los roces ¿había sido una mentira? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Martillo? ¿Arthur?...¿Su secuestrador?

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y deseo con toda su furia que aquello fuera una pesadilla, algo dentro de su cabeza con base a regresar a Nueva York, a esa inseguridad y miedo de tener a sus hijos en una ciudad tan grande…y peligrosa, si, debía ser eso…no podía ser otra cosa, no existía lógica alguna para que fuese de otra manera.

- papá…-un suave murmullo llego a sus oídos y al instante reconoció la voz de su pequeña, logrando con esto abrir sus ojos para buscarla con un aire desesperado y asustado, pero la habitación parecía vacía, la poca luz que se filtraba entre los tablones no servía para revisar los rincones alejados del lugar-…papá….-la voz de la niña se quebró y un llanto desolado y solitario inquieto de tal forma al pelinegro que se levantó sin mayor problema, no entendía si era la adrenalina del momento que le hacía olvidarse de sus heridas o era que en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última pelea- ¡Alex!...¡Alex despierta, no me gusta este juego! –Sollozó la niña y Blaine intento moverse tan rápido que pronto la tensión del largo de sus cadenas dio su tope-

-¡Lizzy, Alex! –grito el pelinegro aun sin tener idea de donde podrían estar sus pequeños niños, el llanto de Lizzy comenzaba a hacer que luchara contra sus propias cadenas, esas que en ese momento quemaban sus muñecas por la fricción de piel y metal pero que no se comparaban con el nudo amargo en su garganta- ¡Lizzy! ¡Alex!

Un grito agudo rompió algo en si cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, gruñendo mientras intentaba zafarse de las pesadas cadenas, podía sentir las heridas romper la piel de sus muñecas, incluso el sangrado en ellas, pero no importaba, no cuando aquel grito había pertenecido a su pequeña hija.

Se zafó, de alguna forma lo hizo, tal vez el intenso dolor en sus manos tenían algo que ver, pero no importaba, su cuerpo se concentró en localizar a su niña y de pronto no entendió como era el cuarto tan grande, más de lo que su cabeza recordaba, sus tobillos no habían sido encadenados esta vez, por lo cual su único problema, real, era no saber de sus hijos.

Busco con desespero entre las sombras, hasta que en una esquina alejada encontró un pequeño cuerpo sentado y dándole la espalda, sus pasos fueron apresurados y al llegar le tomo de los hombros para calmar su llanto, pero no ella no paraba, era casi como si no lo notara, así que se hinco detrás de ella y la abrazo con fuerza ,atrayéndola a su pecho con protección, pero ella aun lloraba y se estremecía, fue entonces que sus ojos vieron al frente, ahí donde ella estaba y se encontró con la imagen más perturbadora de todas, no era solo que su pequeña niña estaba maltratada, cual muñeca rota, que por sus sucias mejillas corrían gruesas lagrimas mientras mantenía sus manos entorno al abrigo de su hermano, si no que este se encontraba en el piso, inerte con los ojos perdidos en la nada e incontables cardenales morados en la piel, sobre todo en sus brazos y en sus piernas, como si hubiese estado protegiendo…algo, alguien y no tuvo que pensar demasiado, ese alguien era Lizzy.

- No se despierta papá, no se despierta –sollozó la niña que de pronto parecía demasiado delgada, demasiado ligera y frágil- Alex no…se…despier…ta… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué? –preguntaba empapada en llanto mientras él se abrazaba a su niña y cerraba los ojos con un dolor punzando en su pecho, no necesitaba verlo dos veces sabía bien que su niño, su pequeño Alexander no despertaría nunca más, y no podía con esa idea, con haber fallado, con ni siquiera haber podido estar consiente con aquella atrocidad paso, cuando sus pequeños sufrían-

El llanto corrió por su propias mejillas y apretó aún más a la niña que lloraba desconsolada contra su pecho, hipando cada vez más suavemente, como quien pierde fuerzas y lo supo, su pequeña estaba demasiado débil, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salir, no iba a dejar a sus niños, y deseo ser él nuevamente masacrado si con eso le evitaba un solo dolor a sus hijos, dolía, dolía demasiado, su cuerpo entero estaba entumido y contraído, el nudo en su garganta raspaba sus cuerdas vocales y amargaba el gusto en su boca.

-…no…no por favor…-murmuro el pelinegro-…no, por favor…lo que sea menos esto…por favor…POR FAVOR… ¡NOOO! –grito y algo a su alrededor se volvió más cálido- ¡NO, NO, NO! –Grito una vez más y esa extraña calidez envolvió su cuerpo con un perfume conocido, sin embargo lo que realmente le hizo abrir los ojos fue el no sentir a su pequeña entre sus brazos, el terror se apodero de su cuerpo- ¡LIZZY! –Grito tan fuerte que resonó entre las paredes y sus ojos encontraron el lugar extrañamente iluminado, amueblado y sobre todo…completamente conocido de una forma positiva-

Blaine hiperventilaba con las lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras buscaba en la habitación a su pequeña niña, aun sin ser demasiado consiente de donde o con quien estaba, solo quería ver a su hija, la cual apareció de la nada en su visión, con un largo camisón de color blanco y dulces trenzas domando sus rizos oscuros, su rostro preocupado pero completamente limpio y sano, fue entonces que salió de la cama y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla con tal fuerza que un quejidito salió de los labios rosados naturalmente de su hermosa niña.

Sus ojos se movieron un poco más hasta encontrar la figura de su niño quien estaba con una pijama nueva, color plomo, pantuflas blancas y la mirada extrañada y preocupada que solía darle cuando acaba en la enfermería, entonces soltó un poco a la pequeña para extender un brazo y jalar a su niño, su hermoso niño, vivo, respirando y…VIVO, abrazando así a los dos y acunándolos contra su pecho mientras dejaba repetidos besos en sus frentes.

- Blaine…-el suave murmullo del castaño de ojos azules llego a sus oídos y entonces apretó más a sus hijos-…Blaine…-volvió a murmurar antes de acercarse a él y colocar una mano en su hombro- estas asustándolos…-le murmuro suavemente al oído, logrando que el pelinegro apretase más a sus niños- Blaine…si sigues apretándolos así vas a lastimarlos –dijo y fue lo único que necesito decir para que los brazos del pelinegro terminaran laxos en sus costados-…niños…- Kurt movió sus ojos azules casi verdes a los mellizos, quienes se notaban alarmados y preocupados por la conduca de su padre, hincado frente a ellos- ¿Por qué no van a su cuarto y me dejan hablar un momento con su papá? –pregunto con tacto y los ojos del pequeño Alex mostraron un determinado NO, mientras Lizzy tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su papá para dejarle varios besos y tratar de limpiar completamente preocupada las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus rasposas mejillas – por favor-murmuro suavemente y el niño volvió sus ojos a su padre quien mantenía la mirada baja y parecía estarse tragando todo lo que tenía encima, los hombros tensos y los rizos tapando parte de su rostro, conteniendo su llanto de tal forma que era doloroso el solo verlo-

Alexander era pequeño, pero sabía que su padre cuidaba mucho el que nunca lo vieran así, sobre todo ellos, su padre gustaba de verse fuerte y alegre ante ellos en todo momento, era un orgullo que él respetaba mucho y de hecho aunque no le gustara dejar solo a su papá, entendía que tal vez en ese momento solo Kurt podría hacer algo, así que Alex se movió hacia su hermana y tomo una de sus manos antes de jalarla fuera de esa habitación, murmurando algo sobre ir a preparar algo de fruta para el desayuno y aunque Lizzy tampoco quería dejar a su papá solo, se sintió más entusiasmada de poder hacer al menos algo para que su papá se sintiera mejor, y sabía que su papá era feliz por las mañanas cuando podían desayunar juntos y estaba segura que ahora que eran más personas y no tenían que cuidarse tanto en la casa sería mucho mejor que donde antes vivían o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

La habitación pronto quedo en silencio y Kurt se movió para cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de acercarse a Blaine y ayudarlo a levantarse, no pregunto nada, solo lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazo con suavidad, acariciando ligeramente su espalda por sobre los pliegues de aquella camisa blanca con la que su padre le había ayudado a vestirlo antes de salir de Lima, una camisa sencilla de algodón sobre la cual habían existido otras más cálidas y un par de abrigos, pero que la noche anterior había terminado siendo parte de la pijama del pelinegro.

Blaine lloro, lloro con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño mientras aferraba sus manos a los pliegues de la pijama color negro que llevaba puesta, podía ser que ahora Blaine fuese mucho más fuerte físicamente, maduro y tal vez mucho más centrado en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente en ese momento, Blaine era solo un adorable cachorrito temeroso, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que , pero por la reacción al despertar estaba seguro que tenía que ver con los niños; aun así no dijo nada, siguió acariciando su espalda para calmarle y poco a poco el llanto ceso, así como la fuerza con que se aferraba a su pijama.

- ¿mejor? –Pregunto el castaño con suavidad antes de sentir como el otro se separaba un poco y asentía para mantener baja su cabeza- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Murmuro mientras movía sus manos para acomodar los rizos ajenos y despejarle un poco el rostro- ¿una pesadilla? –pregunto con suavidad una vez más antes de que el otro levantara la mirada y asintiera con restos de lágrimas empapando sus abundantes y oscuras pestañas- Blaine…no sé que fue, pero no es real y mírame…mírame bien Blaine, nada ni nadie le hará daño a los niños ¿ok? –pregunto y las abundantes cejas del pelinegro se contorsionaron en una mueca de preocupación- nos tienen a nosotros Blaine…son los hijos del famoso Tigre –murmuro con suavidad- tienen unos tíos que darían sus brazos por ellos y unos abuelos que moverían cielo y tierra antes de verlos llorar …

- No quiero que nada los lastime…-murmuro Blaine moviendo sus manos hacia las del castaño- ni a ellos, ni a ti…ni a nadie más –dijo con tono angustiado- preferiría mil veces que me pasara a mi antes de que …

- calla –gruño el castaño antes de soltar sus manos y abrazarlo- ni siquiera lo digas, ni se te ocurra, ya pasamos mucho dolor con la idea de…de todo lo que te paso y lo que creímos que había ocurrido… ¿crees que los niños estarían bien si su papá está mal? ¿Acaso no viste lo preocupados que estaban solo por haberte visto despertar de una pesadilla? –se separó un poco del otro- Blaine…vamos a cuidarnos mutuamente –dijo moviendo sus manos a los hombros del otro y le sonrió con suavidad tratando de convencerlo- en serio, todo va a estar bien ¿ok?

-…-un suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro antes de cerrar sus ojos- tengo mucho miedo de que esta ciudad sea demasiado peligrosa para ellos…-confeso-…decidí venir porque …era una buena opción, económica y educativamente hablando, no quiero que los niños estén en ambientes homofóbicos e intolerantes una vez más y aunque sé que de eso hay en todos lados, es obvio que Nueva York es más tolerante y abierta a las personas, sin embargo…sin embargo con lo que me paso a mi…-se mordió el labio, tratando de no recordar aquel horrible sueño y entonces Kurt se acercó nuevamente, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y rozo la punta de su nariz con la del pelinegro, logrando que la piel de este se le erizara al momento-…Kurt

-shhhh – le calmo el castaño antes de sonreírle con suavidad en la intimidad que les daba esa corta distancia, fue entonces, cuando sintió el aliento amentado de Kurt que el pelinegro llevo una mano a su boca y se sonrojo aún más- ¿pasa …algo? .-pregunto con aire divertido antes de que Blaine bajara sus brazos de su cuello y se alejara, usando su mano libre para indicar que volvía en poco tiempo, mientras la otra seguía tapando su propia boca-

Entonces le vio correr prácticamente al sanitario, sabía que su relación actual era extraña, tenían algo pero a la vez no, al menos no ante los demás, no hasta que las cosas no fuesen tan sólidas como eran necesarias, no solo por ellos, si no por los niños, sabía que había muchas cosas por resolver y también sabía que aquello era completamente nuevo, nunca había vivido con nadie aparte de Rachel o Santana en un tiempo, pero nada más y estaba seguro de que tal vez algunas cosas serían mucho más difícil, aunque también habría cosas como esas, que serían adorables y entendibles. Al menos eso significaba que el episodio de la pesadilla estaba siendo dejada de lado, tal vez en algún momento, más adelante preguntaría un poco, pero por ahora solo quería animarlo, darle a entender que todo estaría bien, tal vez Kurt no fuese tan fuerte como Puck pero definitivamente sabía defenderse y se sentía como una mamá leona si siquiera tocaban la idea de hacerle algo a los niños, SUS niños.

Respiro hondo y se sentó en la cama, esa que había compartido con el pelinegro solo porque el otro había caído dormido casi en cuanto llegaron de Lima, mientras veían uno de los clásico de Disney que ambos niños estaban gustosos de ver una y otra vez, La Sirenita, en su laptop, los mellizos se había reído por lo bajo cuando su papá comenzó a roncar suavemente a mitad de la película, justo donde más le gustaba cantar y habían salido a hurtadillas con miradas traviesas, diciendo que estaban muy cansados y que preferían dejarlos solos.

En verdad dormir con Blaine había sido reconfortante, cálido y perfecto, en algún momento complicado pues no supo en que momento había pasado de observarle dormir a devorarlo con la mirada mientras su pecho subía y baja mientras sus rizos le daban el aspecto de un perfecto príncipe de Disney, todo era maravilloso y encantador, en algún momento se acurruco a su lado y se quedó dormido, gustoso por la proximidad y deseoso de no tener alguna reacción vergonzosa a la mañana siguiente, si, todo era perfecto hasta que le sintió removerse entre sueños, muy temprano por la mañana, el grito había hecho que los niños entraran asustados y sin duda alguna el mismo castaño se había congelado unos segundos cuando le vio correr a abrazar a Lizzy, sería complicado, Blaine tenía un pasado muy oscuro y seguro en algún momento tendrían que ir a informar a las autoridades, pero primero quería darle algo de tiempo para sentirse seguro.

Un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos y al mover sus ojos claros hacia la puerta del sanitario se encontró con un Blaine más sereno, gracias al cielo, el cual no solo se había lavado la boca, si no que también se notaba que se había lavado la cara y aplacado un poco sus rizos hacia atrás con agua, manteniéndolos húmedos y brillantes.

- hola extraño –murmuro Kurt mientras se mantenía observándolo con especial cuidado, hasta que el otro llego a su lado y se sentó con él- ¿estas mejor? –Pregunto sutilmente y no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos azules a la plaquita que aun descansaba en su pecho, sobre los pliegues de su camisa de algodón-

- un poco…-murmuro Blaine mirándole de reojo- lamento haber hecho eso…asustarte a ti y a los niños –continuo en el mismo tono antes de sentir como la mano suave del castaño tomaba una de las suyas y ese tacto le recordó la diferencia entre ellos, seguro sus manos no eran como las de antes, sus manos ahora eran más duras, callosas y completamente ásperas- también… lamento haberme dormido en tu cama, sobre todo porque yo le prometí a tu padre que dormiría en la sala –murmuro dejando su mirada en la forma en que la mano de Kurt parecía no incomodarse por tomar la suya-

- no seas ridículo, esa promesa nació de ti, papá nunca dijo que debieras dormir en la sala, sobre todo estando lastimado, lo cual por cierto me recuerda que en la tarde revisare tus heridas, no quiero que por nada del mundo termines una vez más en el hospital…además fue cómodo…ya sabes, dormir a tu lado-dijo el castaño y apretó ligeramente la mano del otro- sé que por nuestro…hummm…secreto, lo más recomendable sería que no durmiéramos juntos, pero estoy seguro de que podría acomodarte una cama, tal vez podría quitar el mini estudio que improvise, un tiempo Santana estuvo por aquí y al negarse a compartir el cuarto de Rachel improvisamos un tercer cuarto en ese sitio…-murmuro logrando que el pelinegro fuese quien apretase ahora su mano- ¿Qué pasa?

- no –dijo de forma simple y seria el pelinegro, logrando que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo- escuche que eras columnista y definitivamente necesitas ese espacio, no quiero que nada te incomode, puedo acomodarme en el sofá de la sala -dijo y el castaño le miro de tal forma que Blaine sabía que sería una laaaarga mañana- en serio…mira, podríamos no se…conseguir un sofá cama, movemos uno de los de la sala a otro punto donde no estorbe y dejamos el sofá cama en la sala, entonces podría usar la sala como mi propia recamara por las noches –murmuro y uso tal vez una de sus armas secretas, una suave sonrisa- hay una pantalla plana que pienso aprovechar solo –murmuro antes de mover traviesamente sus cejas logrando que Kurt terminara riendo por la gran idiotez que había dicho, era más que obvio que era un ardid del pelinegro para quedarse en la sala y no ser una molestia para él o para sus pequeños, aunque según recordaba, Blaine tenía una pequeña debilidad por ver películas en la mejor definición posible, era algo así como uno de sus tantos placeres secretos y oscuros de niño rico- si te portas bien podría invitarte a ver algo en la noche ¿Qué dices? –murmuro antes de jalar la mano del otro para que Kurt terminara chocando contra él- aunque es peligroso que estemos solos en la noche en cualquier sitio…o en cualquier horario –murmuro bajo y oscuro logrando que las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaran delicadamente antes de morderse el labio- no, no hagas eso…Kurt por Dios -murmuro quedamente antes de usar su mano libre para tomar el rostro del otro- eres… demasiado para cualquiera que tenga ojos en el rostro Kurt…demasiado…perfecto –murmuro y acerco sus labios a los del otro para besarlos con suavidad, logrando que el castaño respondiera casi al instante, olvidándose de prácticamente de…todo-

Blaine pronto intensifico el beso, era complicado, realmente complicado de explicar esa clase de cosas cuando se sentía a solas con el otro, sobre todo después de aquella llamada, sobre todo después de aquel episodio en el hospital, se había encontrado así mismo como un adicto al perfume de Kurt, al sabor de sus labios, a la textura que sus dedos sentían cuando rozaban su piel, a la dulzura de su saliva y al electrizante sonido de sus hermosos y sensuales ruiditos, sus labios se besaban mutuamente, sus manos pronto encontraron los pliegues ajenos para removerlos en busca de piel, necesitaban sentirse, deseaban sentirse y fue increíblemente rápido como es que terminaron acostados en la cama, revolviendo las sabanas entre los roces cadenciosos de sus cuerpos febriles, Kurt no tardo en mover una mano al cabello negro y filtrar sus dedos entre aquellos hermoso y aun húmedos rizos, su nueva debilidad, mientras Blaine profundizaba el beso y entrelazaba sus piernas con las del castaño que tenía contra la cama.

El aire comenzaba a ser terriblemente denso y ambos entendieron que parar aquello era algo tan sencillo como detener un reactor nuclear recién activado, besos, caricias, suspiros entre cortados, el sonido de sus cuerpos friccionándose entre sí sobre las sabanas color perla de Kurt y el perfume de ambos mezclándose suave y deliciosamente opacaban la realidad que debían tener siempre en la cabeza.

- ¡Papá, tío Kurt! – se escuchó repentinamente la voz de Lizzy y más azorados que nunca pararon como si hubieran sido vistos por ambos niños, Blaine salió de la cama y se giró hacia la pared, arreglando sus cabellos con una mano y tratando de mover las piernas un poco mientras buscaba imágenes horribles que calmaran la creciente erección en sus pantalones deportivos, mientras Kurt se acomodaba la ropa antes de mirar a donde estaba la puerta, agradeciéndose a sí mismo por haber colocado el seguro y llevar algo más holgado-

Lizzy intento abrir la puerta encontrándose con que estaba cerrada y volvió los ojos a su hermano quien sostenía la bandeja con fruta pelada y picada, mas unos panecillos que encontraron y unos vasos de jugo de naranja.

- Esta cerrado – dijo Lizzy y Alex arqueo una ceja antes de volver sus ojos color miel a la puerta- en serio está cerrado…hummm ¿crees que papá este bien? –pregunto y Alex se sintió preocupado, estaba seguro que Kurt podría con su papá, pero eso no significaba que pudiese ser algo rápido, tal vez apenas estaba logrando calmarlo y de ser así obviamente no podrían entrar, debía admitirlo, agradecía que Kurt fuese inteligente, cuidadoso y astuto, porque de no ser así , no habría asegurado la puerta y ese lado que su padre aun guardaba receloso volvería a mostrarse, ese dolor y miedo contenido que aun el niño no entendía del otro pero respetaba en silencio- ¿Qué hacemos Alex?

Alex abrió los labios dispuesto a decirle a su hermana que fueran a otro lado, que su papá y Kurt debían seguir platicando pero no lo hizo, no porque la puerta se abrió y un par de adultos salieron con aire distraído, incluso demasiado como para ser clasificado como algo normal para dos personas que solo platicaban.

Lizzy corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo, logrando que Blaine la tomara en brazos y la apretara contra si antes de darle un beso en las mejillas, mientras Kurt perecía ligeramente anormal, su rostro estaba acalorado, su cabello parecía más despeinado de lo que recordaba y sobre todo, había algo en los labios de Kurt que le era diferente, parecían rosados, muy rosados, casi inflamados y definitivamente no recordaba que fuesen así.

- ¡Papá estaba preocupada, en serio! –Dijo Lizzy mientras le pellizcaba ligeramente la mejilla a su padre- jejeje tu cachete esta rasposito otra vez –dijo divertida – me gusta más cuando esta lisito ¿te vas a afeitar verdad? –dijo logrando que Blaine sonriera y asintiera- Alex y yo preparamos el desayuno y no te preocupes, no nos metimos con la estufa, aunque ya se usarla –dijo con aire orgulloso mientras Alex continuaba observando a Kurt- pensé que podríamos desayunar en el cuarto del tío Kurt –murmuro al oído de su padre- y ver Mulan

-…oye Kurt –dijo Alex acercándose al castaño de ojos azules quien de pronto se sintió ligeramente incomodo de su fija mirada-… ¿usas labial? –termino soltando logrando que Blaine y Lizzy volvieran sus ojos a Alex para después ver a Kurt –

-…este… a veces uso bálsamo para los labios, es importante tenerlos hidratados sobre todo en climas fríos como los de estos días –dijo el castaño ligeramente incómodo, no es que no le gustara ser el centro de atracción, si no que definitivamente no era la forma para atraer miradas- tu padre y otros chicos lo usaban también para evitar los labios partidos…-miro de reojo a Blaine en busca de apoyo y este sacudió la cabeza entendiendo la indirecta-

- Pero hablo de maquillaje…-dijo Alex antes de ver a su padre- ¿no le ves los labios más rosas que hace rato? –pregunto a su padre y este si planeaba decir algo se calló, sintiendo que se le atoraban las palabras pues obviamente sabía que Kurt tenía los labios así de rosas por algo más que un labial- o sea…es como…raro –levanto una ceja y Lizzy se apuró a ver a Kurt mientras abría los ojos y se tapaba la boca-

-¡¿Me enseñas a maquillarme tío Kurt?! –Dijo Lizzy completamente emocionada antes de bajarse de su padre para ir hacia su querido tío y batir sus pestañas frente a él- papá dice que aun soy muy pequeña, pero un poco de rosita no me vendría mal…o…o… ¡Un verde en mis uñas! ¡¿Tienes esmalte verde tío?!

Kurt y Blaine se habían quedado mudos, ya suponían que en algún momento pasaría algo que los echara de cabeza con los niños, sobre todo desde que Lizzy era muy despierta cuando se daba cuenta de algo y desde que Alex era demasiado observador y analítico, pero jamás creyeron que pasaría la primer mañana que estuvieran en el departamento.

-…este…yo…-logro articular Kurt antes de ver como Blaine boqueaba tratando de encontrar una explicación que pudiera darle a sus hijos, aunque se veía más como quien es atrapado infraganti, así que supuso que no ayudaría mucho si decía algo- no, no uso maquillaje a no ser que sea para actuar, uso cremas , pero no maquillaje aunque definitivamente puedo apoyarte con eso no lo hare hasta que tu papá lo crea conveniente –dijo y Lizzy brinco un poco en su lugar mientras asentía, aquello era suficiente para ella, pero cuando volvió sus ojos a Alex supo que no lo era para él- este… a veces cuando me lavo los dientes cepillo mis labios y eso pudieron lograr…

- está bien…-dijo de la nada Alex antes de girarse sobre sus talones – Lizzy quería desayunar en tu cuarto Kurt, pero creo que no te gustaría migas en la cama, así que mejor lo hacemos en la mesa –dijo con aire maduro pero sobre todo tenía un aire peligroso de "se la verdad" que lograba que los nervios de Kurt se volvieran dramáticamente elevados- Lizzy quiere ver Mulan ¿creen que podríamos verla después de desayunar? –Pregunto y fue entonces que el pelinegro volvió a tener reacciones de adulto-

- Alexander –demando el pelinegro logrando que el niño detuviera sus pasos y volviera a verlo, su padre se veía serio, y el haber usado su nombre era una mala señal- ¿puedo saber por qué estas siendo irrespetuoso con él? –Pregunto e inmediatamente el niño respiro, entendía de que hablaba y de hecho había estado esperando que eso pasara en algún momento- Kurt es mayor que tú y ¿recuerdas cómo es que deben referirse a las personas mayores?

- Lo recuerdo –dijo el niño asintiendo y volvió los ojos a Kurt solo para sonreírle y calmarlo de una forma demasiado impactante con la sola mirada, Alex aun siendo un niño mostraba demasiada independencia y seguridad – hable con él papá y le pedí permiso para tratarlo así, no estoy siendo irrespetuoso, le aprecio y respeto bastante, solo que yo no quiero decirle tío como lo hace Lizzy, no lo quiero de tío –dijo y Blaine frunció el ceño al sentir que eso podría afectar al ojiazul- pero tampoco quiero tratarlo como si solo fuera un señor, Kurt es especial y mi manera de hacérselo saber es tratándolo como un individuo y no como alguien general, entonces su nombre, como el de cada uno lo transforma en un individuo especial, para mi Kurt tiene y tendrá una sola imagen y un solo sentir …-dijo y Blaine volvió sus ojos una vez mas de Alex a Kurt y este último solo asintió con los ojos más vidriosos, ese niño acababa de decirle las cosas más dulces y perfectas y…¡SOLO TENIA 9 AÑOS!- no lo sabías papá porque no había tenido tiempo de escucharme decirle así, por lo cual desde aquella vez espere a que esto pasara y pensé bien lo que iba a responderte…-dijo y Lizzy sonrió- se lo explique a Lizzy y ella prefiere ir por pasos, por eso llama tío a Kurt, como lo hacemos con los tíos Finn, Puck y Sam –dijo Lizzy se apuró aun lado de su hermano-

- ¿podemos? –dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa – ver Mulan después de desayunar –a completó antes de picar una mejilla de su hermano- le gane a Aleeeeex en un piedra, papel o tijeras –declaro con orgullo logrando que Alex rodara los ojos- aunque yo creo que el tío Kurt se sentirá mejor viendo Mulan que viendo Tiburón dos …jejeje creo que el tío Kurt es de los que gritan cuando ven sangre –dijo divertida logrando que Kurt se sintiera ligeramente ofendido y que Blaine riera por lo bajo, porque era cierto, Kurt nunca había sido gran fanático de las películas con mucha violencia o sangre, olvidando ambos por completo el episodio anterior- ¿entonces podemos, podemos, podemos, podemos? Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oor faaaaaaaaaaavor

- está bien, está bien –dijo Kurt dando unos pasos para aplacar la hiperactividad de la niña quien al oír eso comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro hasta correr a donde era el comedor-…en serio…¿no se supone que ella es difícil de levantar? –Murmuro mientras Alex se movía rumbo al comedor y Blaine se movía hasta quedar a su lado-

- lo es… pero ya que está motivada y despierta es bastante…- dijo Blaine y señalo con un movimiento bastante fluido hacia donde la niña se había ido y ahora se podía ver acomodándose en una silla, mientras Alex acomodaba todo lo de la bandeja en la mesa- los niños son… algo complicados, entendería si cambias de opinión –dijo con suavidad logrando que Kurt le mirara rápidamente de mala gana-…o tal vez no –dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz ante la mirada helada del castaño-…ok ok..-dijo y entonces recorrió a algo que tal vez sería un poco bajo pero tal vez lograría congraciarlo con el castaño por haberle "ofendido" con aquella insinuación-…sabes….-dijo y miro hacia donde sus hijos acomodaban ahora platos y vasos en la mesa- me gustan tus labios así de rosas por cierto…-murmuro antes de dar un paso adelante y dirigirse a la mesa- ¡Muy bien niños ¿Quién me dice que clase de desayuno no tiene carnes rojas?! –pregunto divertido-

Kurt se había quedado callado, helado y ruborizado a mitad de la sala, Blaine había dicho algo así de provocativo justo antes de salir huyendo de la forma más vil y deleitante de todas, porque no podía responderle, no en ese momento y no más tarde, ese día tendrían que arreglar y programar las cosas, al día siguiente Blaine iba a estar todo el día ocupado con la apertura de la sucursal de su padre, y tenían que explicarle a los niños como sería la dinámica cuando entraran a la escuela, en unos días, ese día después de la película tenía que ir a comprar útiles, uniformes, arreglar horarios, revisar los papeles y demás cosas que tal vez no podrían hacer a conciencia cuando Blaine y Kurt iniciaran a trabajar , así que debían organizar quien iría que días por los niños a la escuela y a qué horas, que harían cuando uno de ellos no pudiera y tal vez revisar situaciones para cuando ambos estuviesen ocupados, sin contar con las precauciones que debían indicar a los niños en Nueva York.

Al final Kurt se había olvidado de que Blaine se había atrevido a creer que se arrepentía de que estuvieran ahí con él, de que él no pudiese con esos niños, esos dulces y inquietantes pequeños que seguro pondrían toda su vida de cabeza, también había logrado que Kurt pasar por varios estados emocionales en un solo día, tal vez en un par de horas, desde el miedo y la preocupación cuando le vio a mitad de la pesadilla, hasta la sensualidad de sus besos, la dulzura de los niños o la gran travesura del pelinegro para paralizarlo.

El día iba iniciando, así como su vida con Los Anderson, como su padre había empezado a referirse a ellos, y se daba una idea de lo increíblemente iluminada que comenzaría a ser su vida, su viejo departamento tomaría algo de luz de esos niños y seguro se sentía más cálido con el regreso de aquellos pasos solo pertenecientes a Blaine, así que si… su 2023 pintaba mucho más vivo que cualquier otro año y fuese lo que fuese él estaba listo para vivirlo intensamente, era como despertar de un largo y tedioso sueño.


	25. Excursión

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC, Anne, Gabriela C en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

**Este capítulo contiene** escenas subidas de tono, ligero **Lemon** entre dos hombres.

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 23 "Excursión"

Algunos días habían pasado, Blaine había inaugurado junto a Burt la sucursal de Nueva York a unas cuadras del departamento, la inauguración había sido algo sencillo, Finn, Carole, Kurt y los niños habían estado presentes y después de una pequeña celebración se habían despedido de Nueva York para volver a lima, dejando a Kurt, Blaine y los niños en aquella gran ciudad, el pelinegro se encontraría a cargo de dos mecánicos con varios años de experiencia cada uno especializado en alguna parte en especial, ambos conocían a Blaine de cuando había sido novio de Kurt en la escuela, de hecho uno de ellos recordaba la primera vez que el pelinegro había pisado el taller de Burt para ir a hablar con este respecto a lo que el señor menciono como "un tema delicado", alías Kurt Hummel, además de dos chicos y una chica aspirantes a mecánico, Blaine se encargaría mayormente de la administración, control, trato con clientes y ayudara en el arreglo de autos cuando fuese necesario, no era su especialidad pero tenía la experiencia suficiente para entender todo el lenguaje, el teje y maneje de aquel negocio.

Kurt había regresado como columnista a Vogue, tenía varios eventos programados para revisar, tanto de teatro, cine y pasarelas como para estar entretenido todo el mes, su horario era mas flexible que el de Blaine, ya que Kurt no tenía que ir más que dos horas diarias a la revista durante la noche y solo en ocasiones especiales debía cubrir un horario mas completo, mientras que Blaine tenía un horario de ocho horas, con dos horas de comida que definitivamente pasaría en el departamento con Kurt y sus niños.

En el taller no era un secreto quien era Blaine y quien había sido en el pasado de los Hummel-Hudson, los mecánicos mayores estaban a favor de que el pelinegro hubiese renacido de las cenizas, pues aun recordaban aquella vez hace ya varios años cuando Burt y su familia habían sido golpeados con una tragedia que borro del rostro del pequeño chico de Burt la sonrisa y ahora al volver a verlo reunido con el pelinegro pues era como…como nuevo, no sabían cómo era que el pelinegro tenia ahora dos hijos pero no tenían problemas, incluso les parecían adorables y ambos hombres adultos junto a Burt se habían encargado de decirle a los aprendices que si tenían algún problema con los chicos, léase con Kurt y Blaine, tendrían que buscar otro taller donde poner sus sueños, porque Hummel Tires & Lube no tenía lugar para quien no aceptara a los chicos de Burt y eso hace mucho englobaba también a ese chico Anderson, no hubo problema con ellos aunque uno acepto no ser muy partidario de los homosexuales tampoco se encontraba entre los que los satanizaban, el chico se consideraba así mismo ignorante y juro ser completamente abierto, no solo por el bienestar de su sueño, si no por el propio, el mundo cambiaba, era diferente al mundo en que su padre, un don nadie, le quiso criar a él y a su hermano pequeño, así que su nuevo Jefe Anderson, posible futura pareja de Kurt Hummel, hijo del dueño le servirían para abrir sus ojos al nuevo mundo.

Los niños habían estado bombardeados por Kurt y su padre sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer en Nueva York, que personas debían evitar completamente y que clase de personas debían simplemente ignorar, habían ido a conseguir uniformes, útiles y demás cosas importantes para su nueva escuela, ninguno podía salir de la escuela sin que Kurt, Blaine o alguien de confianza fuese por ellos, aun así les habían enseñado como llegar al departamento y que hacer en caso de estar solos en la calle, cosa que definitivamente Blaine encontraba como el caso más horrible del mundo, pero tenían que considerarlo para evitar que los niños no supieran que hacer en caso de una emergencia como esa, a su vez tenían en su mochila una agenda que Kurt les había comprado, Mulan para Lizzy de color verde pasto en la portada y verde lima con un suave morado en las hojas interiores, y una azul con negro, bastante juvenil, para Alex, este mismo la había escogido y Kurt le había agregado una increíble estampa de un feroz tiburón blanco que parecía incluso salir de la portada, en esa agenda tenían todos sus datos, nombre, edad, cumpleaños, tipo de sangre, nombre de sus padres, su nueva dirección, el teléfono de su nueva casa, los celulares y correo electrónico de Kurt y Blaine, quienes figuraban como "Llamar en caso de Emergencia", además de teléfono, dirección, email y relación como "tiós" y "abuelos" de Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Burt y Carol Hummel, Kurt les había enseñado a los niños que podrían usar esa agenda para escribir sus tareas, proyectos y datos de amigos, maestros y demás cosas importantes, recordándoles que ante todo siempre debían tener en su cabeza la dirección de su nueva casa, porque Kurt les dijo hasta el cansancio, desde el primer día que habían puesto un pie en ese gran departamento, ese lugar sería su nuevo hogar.

El primer día de clases había logrado que Lizzy se mostrara más difícil de despertar que nunca, Blaine había tenido que recurrir a Kurt para lograr sacarla del cobertor y después de veinte largos minutos había logrado separarla de ellas para ayudarla a vestirse lo más rápido posible, Alex estaba nervioso pero se había mostrado tan imperturbable como de costumbre, tal vez la única forma en que se supo que estaba nervioso fue cuando fue con Kurt y le pidió en secreto que si por favor le regalaba una pastilla para el estómago.

Blaine era quien los llevaba a la escuela por la mañana y ese primer día se había encontrado con otro gran problema cuando al llegar a la puerta principal Lizzy se le había abrazado para pedirle que la dejara faltar solo por ese día, batiendo sus pestañas y prometiéndole que le ayudaría a él y al tío Kurt con sus trabajos, no había llorado pero definitivamente estaba renuente a ser la niña nueva, sobre todo por que recordaba que las niñas nunca habían congeniado con ella, por ser rara, siempre le habían dicho rara y mala, nunca lo entendía y no tenía muchas ganas de pasar por eso otra vez, al final Alex y Blaine la habían convencido de que todo estaría bien y de que en la tarde cuando Kurt les recogiera los llevaría a comprar algunas películas para ver después de que hicieran sus tareas y poder verlas en la sala, alias "la recamara de papá", con un gran bol de palomitas de maíz y jugo de uva.

Ese día cuando Blaine llego a casa se encontró a sus niños ayudándole a Kurt a poner la mesa, sintiendo que esa sola imagen le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza y preguntándose con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de lograr que Kurt fuese "ese" alguien que compartiera su vida, sus niños?...no estaba seguro y no quería formar más ilusiones en sus niños, no más de las que ya se notaba en sus rostros cuando Kurt les daba de su tiempo y era simplemente como si siempre hubiese sido así. La comida fue deliciosa y balanceada, después de comer aún tenía tiempo y lo disfruto ayudando a los niños un poco con su tarea mientras Kurt tomaba unas llamadas de su trabajo para después ir a su portátil a escribir unos correos, pronto llego la hora de volver al trabajo y Blaine se despidió de sus niños, de Kurt y de aquel departamento que ahora albergaba los seres más importantes en su vida.

El primer día de trabajo para ambos adultos fue complicado, había muchas cosas por hacer y sinceramente a la hora de la cena ambos estaban agotados, los niños habían obtenido ayuda de Blaine y después de Kurt en sus tareas, aunque Alex le había dicho varias veces a Kurt que ellos podían hacer las cosas solos y que si tenían dudas ellos preguntarían, tal vez sonaba rudo pero realmente Alex se encontraba preocupado por el trabajo del otro, el niño entendía, tal vez desde hace un par de años que el trabajo era una forma en que los adultos mostraban de cierta forma su cariño, porque gracias al trabajo había comida, medicina, techo y vestido, incluso Lizzy era consciente de eso y por lo mismo asentía con una gran sonrisa cuando su hermano le decía a Kurt que no debía preocuparse por ellos, lo cual a su vez provocaba que Kurt deseara abrazar tan fuerte a esos niños hasta que perdieran el aliento. Después de cenar llego el momento perfecto de integración, donde Blaine invitaba a Kurt y a sus niños a ver la televisión en "su recamara", aun no conseguían el sofá cama, pero Blaine insistía en que de ahí no lo moverían, así que cuando todos aceptaron, se hizo un sorteo y se sentaron a ver la película, esa noche sería "Up", Kurt se sentó a un lado de Blaine, mientras Lizzy se recostaba en el regazo de su padre y este acariciaba sus rizos sueltos, al tiempo que Alex estaba a un lado de Kurt, guardando la distancia suficiente para no molestar al castaño y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cerca para no parecer repelente, aunque claro Kurt no dudaba en acariciar los cabellos del niño cada que había algo que le gustara, como cuando el perrito le decía al anciano que era su dueño, lo que tal vez Kurt le pareció curioso fue que pese a que Lizzy estaba enternecida con los canes Alex parecía no sentir dicha simpatía, ni por aquel dulce perrito café que insistía en ayudar al anciano y al niño, tal vez algún día le preguntaría a Blaine si Alex tenía algún problema con esa película en particular.

Después de ver la película toco la hora de arreglarse para dormir, entonces Kurt ayudo a Lizzy a prepararse para dormir mientras Alex se preparaba solo y Blaine arreglaba las camas para que solo entraran bajo los cobertores, estando los niños listos y en la cama Blaine se encargó de cantarles un poco mientras Kurt se mantenía tranquilo en el marco de la puerta, observando la imagen más dulce de todas, se notaba a leguas que ante todo y pese a todo, Blaine en el pasado nunca había dejado que sus niños se perdieran un solo espectáculo nocturno para dormir tranquilos y relajados, pensando nuevamente como el pelinegro era tan natural y perfecto como padre que simplemente le cortaba el aliento, tres canciones más tarde los niños dormían y Kurt se prometió buscar un par de camas gemelas para que cada niño tuviera su propia cama en lugar de dormir juntos, aunque tampoco sabía si la pequeña Lizzy podría dormir sin acurrucarse cerca de su hermano o si Alex dormiría tranquilo sin sentir a su pequeña hermana, aunque comenzaban a llegar a una edad en la que tarde o temprano comenzarían a separarse.

Ir a la cama fue uno de los momentos más incomodos esa primer noche, ambos querían acercarse, pero también ambos eran conscientes de que si se acercaban demasiado las cosas podrían salirse de control como las últimas ocasiones, lo cual no era una opción, no con un par de niños extremadamente sensibles, al menos Alex, pues según Blaine Lizzy dormía cual piedra cuando cerraba sus ojos, pero si ambos demasiado vivos para la cordura humana, no cuando trataban de ir lo más despacio posible para que las cosas salieran bien, no cuando Blaine tenía esa aura de padre responsable, dulce y terriblemente sexy brotando por cada despiadado poro de su increíblemente bronceada piel o esos endemoniados rizos suaves en los que podía vivir enredando sus dedos hasta carecer de la capacidad para respirar, no cuando Kurt mantenía ese dulce y atrayente aroma, esa delicada piel de porcelana y esos increíbles ojos celeste, grises, casi verdosos que parecían atraer al pelinegro como lo hace la luz a una polilla, definitivamente la tensión era mucha y las ganas de estar cerca eran demasiadas, pero al final Kurt decidió dar un paso, dejar un beso en la mejilla rasposa del otro y sonreírle mientras le deseaba en un susurro las buenas noches, entonces Blaine se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos deleitándose con el eco de aquellas dulces y simples palabras, estúpidamente inmóvil hasta que se reprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente ilusionado con toda esa idea de estar viviendo juntos, sus niños, Kurt y él, aquello era como un cuento de hadas , un sueño privado que llego a tener de adolescente antes de que todas las cosas se complicaran , compartir sus días con Kurt en un departamento en Nueva York y algún día tal vez tener una tercer personita con ellos, lo que ahora…ahora simplemente sucedía.

Respiro hondo y se movió a la sala antes de sacar de un baúl cercano las mantas y una almohada, no tenía pijama, su pijama solía ser solo una camisa blanca y un pantalón deportivo algo viejo que llego a comprarle Johanna antes de dar a luz a los mellizos, Kurt había insistido a Blaine para que se comprara una pijama real, pero este le había dicho que ese dinero se guardaba aun para los gastos de la casa, los niños y tal vez en un futuro un mejor lugar para vivir, un sitio amplio donde sus niños, Kurt y él pudieran vivir más cómodos y holgados, porque si, Blaine estaba seguro de que terminarían bien, de que ahora no haría nada estúpido para arruinar esa nueva oportunidad que Kurt le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata.

Se acostó en el sofá, se acurruco en las cálidas mantas y se hundió en la esponjosa almohada que incluso tenía muy suavemente el aroma del castaño, bebió un poco de ese intoxícante y suave aroma antes de volver a sentirse estúpidamente soñador y después de unos minutos de divagar sobre el color del techo y de formar en el algunos trazos inexistentes se quedó dormido; así pasaron los días, en ese pequeña rutina, donde Blaine llevaba a los niños a la escuela y Kurt iba por ellos a la salida, donde a la hora de la comida esperaban a Blaine para comer y entre él y Kurt ayudaban a los niños con sus tareas antes de que el pelinegro tuviese que volver al taller, Kurt iba poco a la oficina y era durante el tiempo que Blaine estaba ya en casa, los niños estaban encantados con su nueva vida, Lizzy se sentía sorprendida de que las niñas le hablaran y jugaran con ella, aun cuando le decían que era un poco raro que le gustasen los insectos, incluso le habían pedido su teléfono y Lizzy había hablado un par de veces con algunas niñas después de hacer su tarea, generalmente de cosas que pasaban o podrían pasar en la escuela, por otro lado Alex estaba un poco más tranquilo, seguía cuidando a Lizzy pero el verla tan alegre durante el receso, jugando , platicando o saltando la cuerda con otras niñas le permitía a él hacer amigos reales, Alex incluso noto que cuando una niña le sonreía algo diferente pasaba, aun no estaba seguro de que era pero al menos podía decir que no se encontraba tan a la defensiva, no como cuando estaba en Strattanville y le dejaba tiempo para pensar, si, debía pensar que era eso que comenzaba a sentir diferente ahora que tenía más tiempo para el mismo.

Un domingo en la mañana mientras Blaine estaba arreglándose para salir junto a los niños y Kurt se encargaba de las loncheras Lizzy soltó un gran suspiro y atrajo la atención de su hermano y de su padre, quien parecía demasiado tenso como para no notarlo.

- vamos a estar bien papá –dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la mochila y Alex terminaba de peinarse- en serio papá, vamos a estar súper bien, mira…Alex no se aleja de mí, no mucho, siempre está ahí, cada que volteo está ahí, incluso cuando voy al sanitario me espera afuera del baño de niñas, aun cuando la profesora le dice que no es necesario que me acompañe, él lo hace, así que no te preocupes ¿ok? -dijo la niña de ojos azules a su padre quien solo torció un poco los labios, la idea seguía sin gustarle demasiado- prometo que la próxima vez iremos todos juntos papá, lo prometo en serio ¿verdad Alex? –dijo y el niño solo miro a su padre y asintió con la seriedad de un adulto, logrando entonces que una suave risa inundara la habitación de los niños- ¡Tío Kurt! ¿puedes explicarle una vez otra vez a papá que no nos pasara naaaaaaaaaaada?

- Hola Lizzy –dijo Kurt con voz melodiosa y divertida antes de acercarse a Blaine para dar unas suaves palmadas en uno de sus hombros, aunque más que palmadas para Alex le pareció algo así como una caricia- tranquila Lizzy, miren niños, no se preocupen, yo me encargo de que su papá este tranquilo, ustedes vallan, aprendan mucho, diviértanse y no se separen de su grupo ¿entendido? –Pregunto y ambos niños asintieron- ahora tu Blaine –dijo tomando al pelinegro de ambos hombros para sonreírle con un gesto divertido- lleva a los niños, encárgate de que suban sanos y salvos al autobús con el resto de su grupo y te estaré esperando con un buen desayuno ¿ok? –dicho esto Blaine solo respiro resignado antes de asentir y dejar en el castaño un beso en la mejilla, logrando como estaba sucediendo últimamente que la risita jocosa y traviesa de Lizzy inundara la habitación mientras Alex solo parecía orgulloso-

Dicho y hecho todo esto el castaño se movió hasta los pequeños y dejo un beso en la frente de cada uno de los niños y un último beso suave en la mejilla AUN rasposa de Blaine, consiguiendo más risitas y miradas aprobatorias, esos niños en verdad les observaban demasiado, pero estaba bien, no hacían NADA malo frente a ellos, después solo quedo observar como salían del departamento, agradecía enormemente que fuese domingo y que no abrieran el taller, de igual forma agradecía un poco el hecho de que el frio no estaba tan horrible como días anteriores, ese domingo sería especial de muchas formas, sería el primer día que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, sin nadie cerca, sería el primer día de excursión de los niños al gran museo de Historia Natural, sabía que tanto Lizzy como Alex estaban emocionados con la idea, porque ambos podrían saber más de sus animales favoritos y porque seguramente seguirían haciendo lazos con sus compañeros, por otro lado entendía que Blaine estuviese nervioso y que desde que le llego el formulario de permiso se hubiera visto renuente a firmarlo, incluso el convencerlo costo un poco más de lo que esperaba, los niños habían visto divertidos y curiosos como Kurt le había masajeado los hombros después del trabajo mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso y educativo que resultaba el museo, de cómo era una visita de tantas que las escuelas daban e incluso le recordó como ellos habían salido a algún tipo de excursión similar a esa edad, aun así no resultaba, Blaine seguía sin firmar los formularios, por lo cual Kurt había tenido que preparar la comida y cena favorita de Blaine, incluso había aceptado ver la película de Fiebre de Sábado por La Noche con él en la sala, perdón, su cuarto, cuando los niños se habían dormido con un bol de palomitas y una gran manta sobre ellos mientras se acariciaban suavemente las manos, Blaine sabía lo mucho que a Kurt le aburría esa película, extrañamente aunque fuese un musical , encontraba poco vistosa la música disco, lo cual siempre resulto algo así como una blasfemia para el pelinegro, al final de la semana, justo en el tiempo límite, Blaine firmo los papeles y se resignó a la idea de que sus niños estarían saliendo a esos paseos por su propio bienestar escolar, siendo el primero el más difícil de aceptar o eso es lo que le gustaba creer, que los siguientes paseos no le preocuparían tanto, no como ese.

Kurt se había movido en el cocina para preparan pan francés con jugo de naranja y algunas frutas con miel y granola, mudo todo a la mesa y se sentó a esperar al pelinegro; mientras lo hacía tomo su celular y contesto un mensaje que Rachel le había dejado, era increíble lo rápido que la noticia de Blaine se había esparcido entre varios los de New Directions, sin embargo hasta ese día había tenido noticias de Rachel y por su mensaje parecía alegre y molesta con esa nota de "tenemos que hablar sobre eso", no entendía mucho de ella pero esperaba que su amenaza de verse en cuando volviera a Nueva York no terminara en otro drama entre ellos, se prometió a si mismo ser paciente, Rachel era su mejor amiga y entendía que siempre le hubiese animado a seguir adelante con su vida y olvidarse de Blaine, sabía que como muchos, quería solo que dejara de sufrir, así que solo esperaba tener paciencia y que le dieran a ella un poco de entendimiento si era necesario.

Unos minutos…varios de hecho, más tarde llego Blaine con cara abatida y las manos en los bolsillos, parecía un niño al que le habían quitado todos sus dulces y se los habían aventado al rio más cercano, lo cual le hizo preguntarse a Kurt, si se había visto así de adorable el tiempo que había estado solo en Pennsylvania, simplemente a veces Blaine era un niño encantador, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía uno de esos príncipes sacados de los cuentos de hadas.

Respiro hondo y se levantó para invitarlo a sentarse, desayunaron en un suave silencio, dejando que Blaine pensara un poco en sus niños, solo recordándole de cuando en cuando que estarían bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, claro que entendía sus miedos, pero alimentar un miedo nunca había sido algo bueno, ni sano, así que le tocaba a él ser el cuerdo y positivo, después de todo era un paseo escolar, Blaine y él tendrían que hacerse a la idea, sobre todo porque los niños pronto iniciarían no solo con paseos por Nueva York, si no tal vez, más lejos, ellos incluso habían tenido salidas a Chicago y Nueva York estando en Lima, así que era mejor adaptarse a la idea.

Después de desayunar Kurt se levantó para recoger la mesa y se movio a la cocina para guardar todo y poner los platos y vasos en el fregadero, dejo a Blaine un momento a solas y continuo a tararear una vieja canción mientras lavaba los platos, entendía cuando alguien necesitaba espacio se lo daría, aunque cuando saliera de la cocina definitivamente le quitaría ese privilegio al pelinegro y si era posible lo mandaría a quitarse esa barba que comenzaba a hacerlo lucir como un oso…o un vagabundo y definitivamente no era algo atractivo, no con ese largo y espesor que comenzaba a tener, además estaba seguro de que Blaine se sentiría mejor así, con sus mejillas lisas y suaves al tacto.

-…mantén tus pensamientos en clasificación A Hummel –se murmuro a si mismo el castaño cuando después de ese pensamiento una corriente eléctrica le sacudió la espina-…vamos…-murmuro mientras dejaba el último plato en el estiladero y se apuraba a tomar el trapo de cocina con el cual los secaba, estaba tomando uno justo cuando una mano tomo la suya y le detuvo, entonces el olor a uva y a loción refrescante llego a sus fosas nasales y un repentino sonrojo se acuno en sus mejillas mientras sentía que la piel se le erizaba por el repentino y agradable contacto-

- te ayudo-murmuro el pelinegro detrás de él sin soltar la mano del otro que aun parecía dudoso en levantar o no aquel plato- ya has hecho mucho, déjame ayudarte –volvió a murmurar y fue cuando el castaño giro su rostro, que lo noto, logrando que el pelinegro sonriera complacido por la expresión en el rostro del otro-…oh…si decidí que era mejor afeitarme antes de que terminaras mandándome a dormir la calle –dijo con una voz divertida antes de mostrar una sonrisa suave en sus labios-

- entonces ¿eres consciente de que parecías un vago del metro?-pregunto suave, se giró para quedar frente a frente y ambas manos se movieron, sin problema alguno, hasta colocarse en las mejillas lisas del pelinegro quien solo asintió y movió también sus manos para colocarlas en la cintura del otro- ¿ya estas más tranquilo? –Pregunto y Blaine solo asintió antes de acercar sus labios a la frente del castaño- ¿eso que fue?

- Eso Kurt es un beso –dijo divertido y casi juguetón el pelinegro logrando que Kurt riera suavemente y negara ante aquellos gestos que aun parecían no morir en el otro- es un beso muchas gracias por aceptar a mis niños, un beso de muchas gracias por apoyarme y un beso de muchas gracias por soportar mi pequeño drama –dijo suave y se acercó un poco más al otro – aun me preocupan los niños pero creo que si estás conmigo puedo soportar bastante bien los nervios –dijo y acerco sus labios a la nariz del castaño para dejar ahí un nuevo y dulce beso quien sintió un cosquilleo por la piel-

- eres terriblemente adorable –dijo el castaño acercando su rostro al otro- también eres terriblemente malo al hacerme ver esa película en la noche –murmuro y sus ojos azules se movieron de los ámbar del otro para ver los labios del pelinegro y humedecer los propios, volviendo nuevamente sus ojos azules a los miel, casi verdosos de Blaine quien mostro en sus pupilas un tinte por demás conocido y electrizante-…Blaine…

-…shhh –mando callar el pelinegro al castaño antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura ajena y atacar suavemente sus labios, esos labios dulces que había dejado de probar por la cercanía de los niños, conformándose con suaves e inocentes caricias furtivas, besos en las mejillas de hola y adiós- estamos solos…-murmuro sin saber si se lo decía a sí mismo o a Kurt, solo sabía que el sabor de los labios del castaño era suficiente como para tranquilizar sus nervios, su calmante personal-

Kurt no dijo nada, solo movió sus manos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine para dejar que este siguiera besando cuidadosamente sus labios, era como si estuviera redescubriéndolos, se tomaba su tiempo para cada uno, el superior y el inferior, dejando suaves y acuosos sonidos rebotar en sus oídos con cada cadencioso ósculo, de alguna forma que Kurt no recordó, termino sentado sobre el pequeño desayunador con Blaine entre sus piernas mientras sus besos seguían dulces, cuidadosos y extremadamente sensuales, incluso en algún momento Blaine había pasado sus dedos por su perfectamente estilizado cabello y no había tenido el tiempo para quejarse al respecto, Blaine comenzaba a lucir demasiado bueno en lo que hacia.

Una mano de Blaine se movió para viajar por uno de sus costados en un suave ir y venir que logro sacar del castaño un suave suspiro que detono todo…

Blaine ataco con una ferocidad preocupante sus labios y pronto incito al otro a seguir su juego, las dulces caricias se fueron al diablo cuando Kurt enredo sus dedos entre sus rizos y lo acerco aun más para profundizar el beso, pronto estaba Blaine luchando contra los pliegues de Kurt, comenzando a sacarlos incluso si tenía que interrumpir sus besos por unos segundos antes de volver a atacar, Kurt se encontró rápidamente sin abrigo, sin camisa, sin zapatos y con los pantalones desabrochados cuando Blaine se detuvo solo para separarse un poco y observarle, ahí sentado sobre la pequeña mesa con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas coloreadas y la respiración errática, estaba la mejor obra maestra de sus manos.

-…eres…hermoso –murmuro el pelinegro respirando profundo buscando algo de cordura en su cerebro, aunque la imagen del castaño agitado no ayudaba demasiado, de hecho no ayudaba en lo absoluto, tenía demasiadas ansias contenidas como para ser responsable, sabía que debían ir más despacio, que había aun varias cosas de las cuales tenían que hablar, que definitivamente no ese ese el lugar adecuado, pero no podía con todo aquello, no podía y no quería ser responsable, no en ese preciso momento- tal vez deberíamos…

- cállate –dijo el castaño antes de mover sus brazos para jalarlo de la camisa con posesión y luchar contra los pliegues de esta misma- es…injusto…que…solo yo…-se relamió los labios y Blaine no pudo si no atacarlos nuevamente, dejando ahora que las manos de Kurt se encargaran de tocar y de desnudarle el torso a placer, despegándose el uno del otro solo para mandar a volar la camisa a algún punto, quitar el cinturón de un solo y excitante tajo y abrir el botón de sus pantalones-

Pronto ambos terminaron en iguales condiciones, Blaine volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo y acerco más el de Kurt al suyo, colocándolo prácticamente al filo de la mesa para chocar su pelvis contra al ajena, sintiendo como el calor del momento comenzaba a endurecerlos, mientras Kurt mantenía una mano entre sus rizos y la otra se encontraba acariciando los increíblemente firmes y fuertes músculos de la espalda del pelinegro, aquello era delicioso y terriblemente peligroso, sentían como si el estar haciendo eso de alguna forma a escondidas le agregara un sabor exótico a lo que estaban haciendo.

Las manos de Blaine pronto se encargaron de acariciar cada trozo de piel expuesta en el torso de porcelana del otro, sus labios pronto dejaron los labios ajenos para besar su quijada, su largo cuello, el hueso de su clavícula, ahí donde se encargó de dedicar especial atención, arrancando de los labios del castaño suaves y cadenciosos sonidos que lograban animar al pelinegro, besar y succionar esa suave piel hasta dejar un suave color rosa que era seguro el inicio de un exquisito y futuro morado.

Siguió bajando sus labios el pelinegro, delineando con la punta de su húmeda lengua los suaves y apenas perceptibles músculos del vientre del otro al tacto, logrando que el castaño tuviese que usar una mano de apoyo en la mesa mientras la otra se mantenía en sus rizos de ébano, la cocina comenzaba a subir considerablemente de temperatura, era algo delicioso sentir la colonia de Blaine tan firmemente pegada a la suya mientras este continuaba bajando por su vientre, ignorando cruelmente sus necesitados pezones, logrando sacar de sus labios varios decadentes sonidos que eran las melodías perfectas para que el tigre siguiera atacando ferozmente a su hermosa presa.

-mhhh Bla…iiine…-jadeo el castaño cuando el pelinegro dejo un par de besos en el hueso que sobresalia de su pelvis, ese que formaba uno de los lados de una sugestiva V en su cadera-…mhh…¿vas…a….mmmh? –entrecerró los ojos cuando Blaine tuvo la osadía de delinear con su lengua aquel sensible hueso, mientras Kurt no podía si no aferrarse más a sus rizos y rogar porque su otra mano no flaquera y siguiera sirviéndole de apoyo sobre la superficie donde usualmente tomaban café antes de levantar a los niños-

-…hare lo que…me pidas –susurro el pelinegro antes de dejar un beso suave, con sabor a castidad sobre la piel de su vientre, ahí cerca de donde el resorte de sus bóxer color plomo se dejaba ver, todo gracias a que el pantalón se mantenía abierto-…como con …la llamada…-murmuro y cerro sus ojos para usar la punta de su nariz y delinear apenas el resorte de su ropa interior, inundando así sus pulmones con el masculino y suave aroma que comenzaba a desprender la parte inferior de la anatomía del castaño, quien solo respondió con un gemido ahogado-…aun…recuerdo…como te escuchabas …-murmuro abriendo sus ojos para levantar la vista y encontrarse con la perfecta y suculenta imagen que el otro le permitía gozar a sus ojos-…masturbarme…nunca tuvo mejor aliciente que tu voz…-se relamió los labios justo cuando Kurt bajo sus ojos azules a los suyos-…eres…hermoso…-jadeo mientras sus manos se movían a las caderas del otro y se aferraban a los extremos de sus pantalones-…¿puedo?...-jadeo prácticamente y Kurt solo asintió con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas-

Blaine estaba hincado frente al otro, quien sentado al filo del pequeño desayunador ofrecía su cuerpo al levantar sus caderas para que el pelinegro deslizara sus pantalones mientras su lengua humedecía el largo de la firme y demandante erección aun encerrada en los interiores color plomo del castaño, quien apenas y podía hacer otra cosa que soltar suaves y sensuales sonidos que intentaba suprimir mordiéndose el labio inferior, Blaine definitivamente estaba torturándole.

La cocina podría ser el mismo infierno o el mismo paraíso en ese momento y ninguno de los dos tendría mayor problema con ello, sus cuerpo estaban tan necesitados el uno del otro que simple y sencillamente no podían continuar alejados, se deseaban, se deseaban demasiado y tal vez lo único que realmente los había estado limitando eran los niños, pero ahora con ellos lejos por varias horas dejaban a los adultos en una cruel y deliciosa trampa de deseos carnales, no era solo sexo, no claro que no, la vida tenía muchas cosas y les había enseñado mucho, pero era una necesidad humana querer tener más de esa personas…tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, besarlo, devorarlo y saborearlo como lo más exquisito del universo.

Blaine se encontraba completamente duro debajo de sus propios bóxer, los sonidos de Kurt y su aroma habían fundido su cerebro y solo sus instintos y corazón se encargaban de mover su cuerpo, sus labios no tardaron en localizar aun sobre la tela la cabeza de la erección ajena y la atraparon húmedamente de tal forma que el castaño arqueo su espalda y deseo con furia que el otro se dejara de juegos e hiciera aquello directamente, estaba enloqueciéndolo de una forma desesperante.

Kurt deseaba con una fuerza que creía desconocida que el otro bajara finalmente su ropa interior y lo devorara, ansiaba sentir esos labios entorno a su caliente e hinchada hombría para poder mover sus caderas en aquella preciada cavidad bucal, mucho más ardiente que en los viejos tiempos cuando apenas se habían descubierto a sí mismos como algún tipo de droga exótica y prohibida, Kurt no era un niño y deseaba al otro que tampoco lo era, ambos eran hombres mayores, con sus deseos bien infundados en las dulces caricias y las suaves notas cadenciosas que sus corazones solían dictar al estar lejos…y cerca.

-…por…favor…-gimió el castaño cuando Blaine metió gran parte de su cabeza aun con los pliegues salados de su ropa interior en su boca-…devo…rame…tigre….mmh…por…fa..mmmhvor…-jadeo y el pelinegro no necesito nada más, solo alejo sus labios un poco, para usar sus manos y bajar parte de su ropa interior, mostrando poco a poco el vello púbico color castaño que antelaba la vibrante erección de parecía a punto de saltar cual resorte- mmmh…quie…ro fo…follarte…la bo…ca…-jadeo logrando que Blaine se sorprendiera por las palabras del otro, era algo que JAMAS en su vida había creído ser capaz de escuchar decir al castaño y aquello solo lograba acrecentar, de ser posible, su deseo por el otro y claro que lo dejaría, permitirá que Kurt hiciera cualquier cosa que deseara con él, con su boca, con lo que quisiera-

- ¡Woooow wooo Hombre por Dios Santo Alto, Alto! –el grito asustado y contrariado de Finn llego a sus oídos justo cuando Blaine había atrapado con su boca la prominente erección de su hermanastro quien se había sacudido y gemido de tal forma que creyó por un momento que seguían solos, más pronto la forma en que Blaine se separó de él para cubrirle nueva y dolorosamente le regreso a la realidad, la fatídica realidad, congelando inmediatamente a los involucrados – Mierda… Blaine…Kurt…-se giró inmediatamente mientras se tapaba los oídos pues acaba de oír un gemido más que su hermanastro no había podido mantener en su garganta, que incluso sonaba doloroso y que seguro le atormentaría eternamente- …yo…este…creo que… me voy…si…bueno…no, no puedo…Burt me …¡OMG! ¿Podrían detenerse de… ESO? –dijo presa del pánico mientras le rogaba a todos los santos, dioses, ángeles, seres supremos o…los hombres de negro que borraran de su cabeza esos sonidos y esa imagen que acababa de ver, estaba seguro que de ese día en adelante no podría volver a ver a su hermano igual, mucho menos a Blaine, aquello era algo que marcaba, definitivamente marcaba- ¡¿Podrían dejar de jadear así?! –dijo sin poder lograr que a sus oídos llegaran las respiraciones erráticas de la pareja, definitivamente aquello lo mandaría al psiquiatra-

Cierto a estas alturas Finn recordaba lo que Kurt siempre repetía, tocar antes de entrar, tocar antes de entrar y siempre trato de hacerlo, porque ciertamente uno nunca sabía con que se podía encontrar, pero nunca creyó que al entrar a la cocina se encontraría a SU hermano y a Blaine, haciendo ESO, sobre una mesa, o sea Kurt siempre había sido bastante discreto con esas cosas, incluso cuando era novio de Blaine no recordaba haber visto algo más que besos, caricias y arrumacos INOCENTES, nada que ver con la imagen de Anderson hincado en el piso mientras le hacía ESO CON LA BOCA a SU HERMANO.

Finn y Burt tenían años con copias del departamento de Kurt, un año después del funeral de Blaine habían sacado copias para caer de cuando en cuando a visitar al castaño y sacarlo de su encierro o al menos hacerle algo de compañía cuando Rachel no estaba de humor para aguantar la depresión de Kurt, tal vez era hora de aventar esas copias a la calle y no volver a tener la gran idea de llegar de sorpresa para ver a los niños y llevar un recado personal de Burt, si, era hora de dejar a su hermano libre…aunque tendría que hablar con Blaine, tendría que hacerlo, estaba seguro que entendía sus necesidades pero…¿en la cocina a media mañana? ¿en serio Blaine era necesario? ¿Y los niños?, en verdad tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero se habían atorado en su garganta, por todos los cielos no quería pensar en gargantas en ese momento, solo esperaba que le avisaran que podía voltear, moverse o ALGO.


	26. Finn y Harry Potter

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC, Anne, Gabriela C en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de carácter homosexual.

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 24 " Finn y Harry Potter"

Se quedó unos minutos de pie antes de moverse, murmurando que los esperaría en la sala, no quería estorbar y realmente sentía que había invadido DEMASIADO la privacidad de su hermano, después de todo no es como si esa situación fuese cómoda para él también, no podía irse, no cuando definitivamente tenía que hablar con ellos de lo que Burt quería, y de alguna forma agradecía haber sido él quien tuviese que tener pesadillas y no Burt, no estaba seguro si le hubiera dado un infarto o habría terminado matando a Blaine, en cualquiera de los casos no quería volver a ir a un funeral, en serio no quería, así que el sacrificio de sus ojos y oídos podía bien ser usado como ejemplo.

Suspiro sentándose en el sillón, ahí donde al entrar había decidido dejar su mochila de viaje y cerró los ojos, aquella imagen iba a perseguirlo eternamente, debía hacer algo para evitar más ideas y pensamientos que involucraran a su hermano en cualquier situación comprometedora pero por lo pronto no volvería a comer nada en esa mesa, no claro que no.

Un sonido cercano logro que abriera los ojos de golpe y se tensara completamente, por alguna razón se sentía horriblemente nervioso, cuando realmente él no tenía la culpa ¿no la tenía verdad?

- lo siento…-fue la voz de Blaine quien apareció en la sala con el cabello revuelto, pero con la camisa puesta en su lugar y gracias al cielo los pantalones decentes-…no quiero que creas que él y yo…-murmuro el pelinegro ante lo cual Finn decidió levantar sus manos para indicarle que se detuviera-

- espera, espera, no quiero saber, en serio, en serio no necesito saber que hacían…-murmuro Finn antes de pasar una mano por su cabello- mira ya somos adultos y bueno, si ustedes quieren…ya sabes…-dijo mientras movía sus manos tratando de explicar algo que Blaine no entendería si solo viera sus manos pero se dio una idea-… ¿ustedes dos están…?...ya sabes… ¿juntos?

- …creo que mejor esperamos a Kurt –dijo el pelinegro mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y miraba a otro lado, no quería arruinar las cosas pero tampoco creía que Finn fuese tan estúpido como para no entender qué clase de relación tenían, mucho menos después de aquello que había visto, seguro se daba una idea muy clara-… él fue a…bueno, quería cambiarse la ropa –murmuro y el otro solo asintió como entendiendo el punto en cuestión mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el pelinegro, para su total incomodidad, pero había que ser valiente- y….bueno solo quiero decir que los niños no están en casa, por si…estas preguntándotelo…esto es algo que no había pasado –murmuro mirando nuevamente al otro esperando que no creyera que eran irresponsables, se consideraban cuidadosos, hasta cierto punto, claro-…salieron a una excursión de la escuela…al Museo de Historia Natural –agrego y Finn asintió nuevamente- de hecho…no esperábamos que…bueno…tu entraras de la nada –murmuro y el otro parpadeo un par de veces sin entender mucho por donde iba su comentario- me refiero a que…bueno pensé que había cerrado bien la puerta cuando regrese de dejar a los niños y Kurt…no me comento nada de alguna visita y bueno…él es un anfitrión nato, si alguien fuese a venir tendríamos algo listo…

-oh…-dijo suave Finn antes de rascarse la nuca- oh…eso…bueno –respiro hondo y entonces escucho la ducha no muy lejos, al parecer su hermano tardaría un poco más de lo pensado en salir-…bueno veras…Kurt…la paso muy mal, sobre todo en estas fechas, así que Burt, mamá y yo decidimos sacar una copia de las llaves de aquí, su comportamiento y sobre todo su actitud eran preocupantes…creo que todo inicio un año después de…bueno, tu funeral…cuando Rachel comenzó a desesperarse…

- FLASH BACK-

Finn había llegado esa mañana a Nueva York, el frio estaba ligero pero aun así no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de tener más de veinte minutos tocando a la puerta del departamento de Kurt y Rachel sin obtener ninguna respuesta, era consciente de que no lo esperaba, pero definitivamente Rachel le había asustado demasiado cuando la noche anterior le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaba cansada de la actitud de Kurt esos días y que prefería salir un tiempo de Nueva York antes de terminar enemistándose más con el castaño, Finn se molestó, se molestó mucho porque era el primer año después del funeral de Blaine y estaba seguro que su hermano no estaría bien, había oído muchas cosas sobre traumas por muertes, incluso le preocupaba que Kurt fuese a hacer una tontería, como…no sé, una tontería.

Suspiro y volvió a golpear la puerta mientras sentía que el frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos, el que fuese un invierno ligero no significaba que el frio no fuese…pues…frio, así que maldijo por lo bajo y después de algunos minutos de insistir a la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a un castaño aun en pijama con el cabello revuelto y ojeras tenues bajo sus ojos, pese a que pasaban de las tres de la tarde y el castaño ya debería no solo estar vestido si no que completamente fresco y pues…arreglado, eso era…malo, muy malo, Kurt al verle no dijo nada solo respiro hondo y abrió completamente la puerta para dejarle pasar, fue ahí cuando Finn se dio cuenta de que algo DEFINITIVAMENTE no andaba bien, la sala parecía, literalmente un nido, había mantas y almohadas, varias fotografías regadas entre las mantas o la alfombra, no estaba muy seguro de donde iniciaba una y terminaba otra, pero sabía que siendo su hermanastro quien era, aquel escenario no era para nada bueno.

- Hey hermano –dijo Finn volviendo a ver como el castaño se movía sin mucha prisa después de cerrar la puerta para ir a un sitio donde parecía estar el núcleo de todo ese nido para entrar en las mantas, arroparse y continuar hojeando un álbum color vino que tenía recortes y fotografías, incluso retazos y cosas que Finn no supo bien que eran pero que sin duda alguna supo que tenían que ver con el fallecido Blaine-…hey…este… ¿Cómo estás amigo? –pregunto tratando de ser casual antes de caminar, buscando algún sitio donde pudiera sentarse, aun no estaba seguro si se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida donde a Kurt no le importaba para nada el desorden, si este desorden tenía algún orden personal en la cabeza del castaño o si simplemente era una prueba del destino, pero sinceramente no iba a arriesgarse a que Kurt le gritara que se quitara de alguna cosa de valor o peor aun le aventase algo por estar desordenando…su desorden-

Mientras hacía unas mantas aun lado buscando el sillón que sabía debía estar por algún lugar, noto que el silencio solo lo rompía el mismo con el movimiento de las cosas, Kurt había dejado de hojear el álbum para detenerse y fue entonces que Finn levanto su mirada y lo encontró observando fijamente una fotografía que no tenía mucho tiempo, aun desde esa distancia Finn supo que era una foto de Kurt y Blaine, ambos en su uniforme de Dalton, tal vez esa había sido tomado justo después de que habían cantado ese dueto en el escenario, ya que su hermano conservaba un estilo particular de peinado que le hacía ver menor, esa vez habían cantado por primera vez a dueto, Candles si no se equivocaba.

-…este…Burt y mamá aún esperan que vayas a casa para año nuevo, digo…después de que no pudiste ir en Navidad…-murmuro Finn tratando de tener tacto con una mirada preocupada, mientras Kurt solo mantenía sus ojos azules en la fotografía, haciéndole preguntarse si realmente le estaba escuchando o se había encerrado en su mundo, como aquella vez que les dieron la terrible noticia- este…bueno…humm sabes, Burt dice que si quieres podemos irnos juntos, por eso de que dices que no quieres volar y de que últimamente te mareas en el tren o el camión, así que puedo acompañarte de regreso y todo eso…ya sabes ¿no?

Kurt siguió sin contestar solo movió una de sus manos para tocar la fotografía sobre la superficie, justo donde estaba el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras se mantenía muy junto a un sonriente castaño, no se podía ver bien, pero Finn sabía que estaban tomados de la mano en esa fotografía, había oído por el mismo Kurt algo de eso cuando había regresado con ellos a New Directions.

Se quedó callado, Kurt parecía en otro mundo, encerrado en sí mismo y su mutismo era preocupante, más cuando un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar suave y silenciosamente, logrando que Finn se levantara de golpe se apresurara a su lado, sin embargo justo antes de que lo abrazara Kurt cerro los ojos y levanto su otra mano para detener sus intenciones, logrando que Finn se sintiera aún más frustrado y consternado, en esos casos solo Blaine podía hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo ¿Qué hacer cuando justamente la ausencia permanente de él era lo que tenía así a su hermano?

-…dime que hago –murmuro Finn al tiempo que Kurt bajaba su mano y abría sus ojos para volver a observar la sonrisa que había desaparecido de su vida- Kurt, hermano, dime que jodidos hago –repitió mientras el castaño continuaba llorando en silencio-… ¡Kurt! –termino gritando antes de acomodarse a su lado sin llegar a tocarle, sabía lo importante que era a veces para el otro el espacio personal, pero sin duda alguna le ponía las cosas muy difíciles y tal vez entendía un poco a Rachel ahora, no la disculpaba pero podía entender un poco a la cacastaña-

- ¿puedes hacer…que vuelva a mí? –pregunto de golpe el castaño logrando que Finn tuviera que apretar sus puños antes de negar- entonces no hay nada por hacer... –siseo antes de usar el dorso de su mano para limpiar con la manga de su pijama las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por su rostro- déjame …solo, no necesito a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen solo…déjenme solo –volvió a sisear- no sé si pueda recuperarme, pero al menos déjenme vivir mi duelo estos días…-volvió sus ojos cristalinos y rojizos por el llanto hacia su hermano- hace ya más de un año que Blaine fue secuestrado de este departamento y ya pronto… hará un año de que encontraron… su cuerpo …-la voz se le quebró ligeramente antes de usar ambas manos para tapar su rostro luciendo más indefenso de lo que recordaba Finn- quiero…estar…solo…quiero estar solo con mis…recuerdos…con nuestros…recuerdos…con el eco de su…voz en este departamento…con…con…él…quiero estar con él –sollozo de forma angustiante y Finn tuvo que reconocer que la vida era un asco-

El castaño rompió en llanto, un llanto desconsolado que Finn creyó que no volvería a oír pero que al parecer seguía y seguiría ahí, esas fechas serían difíciles para su hermano y estaba seguro que Rachel no podría siempre con él, que había cosas que solo la familia podía hacer y lo primero que haría después de que Kurt se calmara un poco sería pedirle sus llaves y sacar una copia, porque así estarían más tranquilos, porque se daría sus vueltas y por qué definitivamente estaba seguro que ese escenario se repetiría…por varios años, solo esperaba que algún día en algún momento de esa época del año Kurt pudiera al menos sonreír un poco, sin tener que fingir para ellos.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

El silencio solo era roto por la ducha que se escuchaba a lo lejos, el pelinegro sentía una mezcla de culpa y dolor instalada en el pecho, sabía que su supuesta muerte había traído muchas penas, incluso entendía si más de uno había intentado seguir su vida, es más, él siempre había deseado eso, que continuaran su vida pues no creía poder volver a ese mundo en el cual ahora nuevamente se estaba integrando.

- ¿te sientes…culpable? –pregunto con cierto cuidado el más alto después de verle sumamente callado y meditabundo, logrando que el pelinegro simplemente asintiera mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y encorvaba su cuerpo hacia adelante-…sabes…yo no creo que tengas la culpa de nada, digo…es cierto que debiste avisar que estabas vivo, cuando recordaste claro, pero…-miro hacia el techo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo- estabas protegiendo unos niños Blaine, en serio amigo eso es…wow…-sonrió suave antes de mirarle de reojo- tú y Kurt se culpan de muchas cosas que no estaban en sus manos ¿Qué más da el pasado? –dijo con aire divertido- ya paso, fue terrible y feo y todo eso, pero…pues…paso –dijo y sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre él- sabes…-dijo antes de enderezarse para volver a verle- Kurt ama a tus niños –dijo antes de estirar una mano y palmear su hombro- aun así creo que deben irse con cuidado…-dijo y bajo un poco la voz- por los niños…tu sabes por el…ya sabes… ruido –murmuro y el pelinegro sintió que el color subía rápidamente a su rostro- en serio entiendo eso de que debiste estar…reprimido y todo eso pero…bueno…¿en el desayunador? ¿En serio Blaine? ¿Sabes el trauma que tengo ahora por verte a ti y a…mi hermano…haciendo…ESO?

- ¡Cosa que no hubieras visto si no entrabas a hurtadillas! –Espeto casi siseante un molesto Kurt Hummel quien volvía con el cabello aun húmedo que trataba de arreglar de forma decente con un peine y un nuevo cambio de ropa, obviamente-

- Es complicado no darse cuenta, el departamento no es así…muy grande –dijo Finn alejándose un poco de Blaine pues Kurt había levantado una de sus cejas al ver su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y sabía que su hermano parecía estar marcando terreno con cualquier hombre que se acercara de más al de rizos negros- no creo volver a comer en esa mesa…les juro que …-negó cerrando los ojos mientras un estremecimiento parecía recorrerle- cambiemos de tema –murmuro y volvió sus ojos al pelinegro quien de pronto se había quedado observando al castaño de ojos azules de tal forma que le incomodo- ¿en serio Blaine, en mi cara? –pregunto entrecerrando los ojos ante lo cual el pelinegro pareció reaccionar y solo agito su cabeza como aclarando sus ideas logrando en el ojiazul una sonrisa ladina- ¡Kurt, basta! ¡Estoy aquí chicos ¿recuerdan?! –dijo levantándose de golpe logrando que dos pares de ojos volvieran a verle-

- estoy en MI casa –dijo el castaño antes de dejar el peine en la mesita de centro para sentarse a un lado del pelinegro, cerca…demasiado cerca para los nervios de Finn quien les miraba con aire incrédulo y derrotado- en fin, dejemos esas cosas de lado ¿Por qué no nos dices que es lo que te trae a Nueva York? –Dijo con más soltura que antes mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas-

- sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora lo digo, la cosa es… ¿están juntos? Lo imagino por…-inicio Finn y vio cómo su hermano levantaba una ceja con aire retador mientras Blaine parecía ligeramente nervioso y miraba de reojo al castaño- vamos después de lo que vi y de…-los señalo como quien señala lo obvio- es que…en serio…no pueden estar más…separados –dijo y observo como ambos hombres se miraban entre sí con un aire casi confidente- ¡Eso! ¡Cómo se miran y todo eso! –Señalo con más energía antes de que Kurt volviera al frente con una sonrisa y negara-

- Blaine es un amigo al que estoy ayudando –dijo el castaño mientras Blaine asentía con una suave sonrisa divertida mientras se recargaba en el respaldo- sinceramente Finn no creo que viajaras desde Lima para preguntarnos si Blaine y yo teníamos algo –dijo con aire sereno –

-No les creo –dijo Finn sintiéndose gravemente insultado- no tiene nada de malo, ustedes ya fueron…novios y bueno es normal que el reencuentro pues quieran seguir y todo eso, así que no veo por qué negar lo que…bueno… ¡Hasta yo veo!

- Mira Finn- hablo Blaine con aire más calmo, pero manteniendo ese tinte divertido en el timbre de su voz- Kurt es una excelente persona, tenemos historia claro que sí, pero creo que sería un poco…irresponsable de nuestra parte saltar el uno sobre el otro –dijo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa juguetona y un brillo especial en el amielado verdoso de sus ojos cuando miro de reojo por unos segundo al castaño quien simulo no sentir esa descarga eléctrica que le erizo la piel de solo recordar lo ocurrido hacia no mucho tiempo en la cocina- así que siendo un par de adultos creemos que lo mejor es continuar con una relación fraternal –dijo suave mientras Kurt decidía que era buena idea apretar un poco el cruce de sus piernas pues el pelinegro parecía empeñado en usar un tono de voz que estaba mandando al diablo la ducha rápida que había tenido que darse- cierto, puede que parezca un poco extraño un par de cosas pero solo somos dos amigos que se ayudan entre si…aunque no puedo decir que ese algo que dices que vez entre nosotros no pueda pasar…a futuro claro

- Ningún amigo mío me ayuda como vi que tú le estabas ayudando a mi hermano hace unos minutos –dijo Finn tratando de mostrarles, que en serio no ere idiota, nadie podría creerles aquello después de haberlos visto…haciendo…ESO- en serio ¿en serio chicos creen que soy taaaaan ciego? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos- ¿en serio creen que no veo… eso? –Pregunto señalando a ambos con la mirada-

- Como sea Finn el punto es que dijimos que no, y no es no –dijo Kurt rodando los ojos mientras se separaba discretamente un poco de Blaine, solo para evitar más señales, después de todo era cierto, después de lo que había visto sería muy complicado convencer a Finn de que realmente no tenía nada-…ahora ¿vas a decirnos que es lo que te trae acá? –Pregunto con aire cansino mientras el mencionado solo volvía a fruncir el ceño y se les quedaba viendo por varios minutos- ¡Ya basta Finn, por todos los cielos!

-¡¿Por qué no confían en mí?! –Pregunto con cierto aire herido Finn logrando que Blaine borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y moviera una de sus manos al hombro del castaño- ¡¿ven?! –dijo volviendo a señalarlos logrando que Blaine alejase su mano del hombro de Kurt como si acabara de señalar alguna falta grave- No tiene nada de malo, ni de raro que ustedes …pues se quieran –espeto con molestia antes de resoplar-... es más infantil negar lo que es obvio y según recuerdo Kurt tú mismo dijiste que Blaine y tu eran novios en el hospital y si mal no recuerdo cuando volvimos para avisar que podía salir te encontramos en la MISMA camilla que él –dijo y afilo su mirada a su hermano quien solo levanto el mentón con aire indomable- ¿vas a decirme que todo eso y ESTO es mentira? –Señalo nuevamente a ambos-

- Por todos los cielos Finn pareces una fanática histérica –dijo rodando los ojos ante la mirada acusadora de su hermanastro, y es que estaba necio a no decir nada, no quería que las cosas se fueran al diablo y que todos ya los hicieran como una pareja consagrada, Kurt quería un poco de privacidad, un poco de flirteo antes de…de decirle a todo el mundo que el pelinegro era suyo y él del pelinegro ¿era tan complicado entender eso?- basta, basta , concéntrate en lo primordial y lo primordial es ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?

Un pequeño duelo de miradas se dio en la pequeña sala, alias recamara de Blaine por las noches, mientras el pelinegro se mantenía callado observando a ambos hermanastros tratar de hacer caer al otro ante sus inexistentes poderes telepáticos, lo cual realmente era bastante comico, la interacción entre ellos era de verdaderos hermanos, le recordaba un poco a Cooper de cierta forma, hasta que Finn respiro ruidosamente con exasperación y se derrumbó en el respaldo mientras Kurt se erguía en su lugar y torcía los labios en una increíblemente sexy pose de diva victoriosa.

- …en fin –murmuro Finn mientras Blaine observaba un tanto divertido el resultado final, era mejor verlo así a dedicarse a ver más detalles de Kurt por que volverían a levantar las ya de por si bien fundadas sospechas del otro-…Burt me mando para que nos pongamos decuerdo –dijo logrando que Kurt levantara una ceja e incitara con un movimiento fluido de su mano a que continuara- son varias cosas –dijo antes de alcanzar su mochila de viaje para abrir un cierre y sacar un folder- hay unos asuntos legales que se deben de aclarar, porque bueno… te dimos por muerto –dijo mirando al pelinegro quien asintió- lamentablemente tendrías que hacer eso aquí en Nueva York y en Lima que es donde está tu registro de defunción, y entre más rápido lo hagas mejor será, por que definitivamente no creo que le caiga bien a la ley el que andes por ahí vivo cuando te dieron por…ya sabes…muerto –explico y Blaine asintió-

- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? –pregunto Kurt con aire cansino logrando que Blaine y Finn volvieran a verle sin saber exactamente de que hablaba el castaño-…muerto…muerto, deja de repetirlo, creo que estamos conscientes de que hubo un error –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras mantenía sus ojos en los de su hermanastro quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de captar por donde iba la incomodidad del castaño-

-…oh…ok….bueno, es el asunto legal y supongo que tendrías que ir a ver al detective que llevo tu caso –dijo Finn antes de sacar una tarjeta del mencionado- seguro él nos asesora sobre qué hacer y de paso te toman la declaración para refundir ahora si en la cárcel al demente ese –dijo y vio como Blaine levantaba una ceja- ¿no sabes? –pregunto y el pelinegro negó- ese tipo fue instalado en un manicomio porque se dijo que no era consciente de sus actos, si algo en lo que recuerdas puede ayudar a que lo refundan en el infierno que merece estar, pues…a hacerlo –dijo Finn de cierta forma que incluso le impresiono a Blaine, pues no solo parecía molesto si no completamente dedicado a una venganza que le pareció innecesaria al pelinegro- tienes que hacerlo, porque nunca se hizo justicia realmente y mereces justicia …-dijo y fue cuando Blaine volvió sus ojos a Kurt quien se había cruzado de bazos y asentía con una mirada preocupada- ese tipo no merece estar en un manicomio, creo que si tuvo la cabeza para planear tu secuestro y todo lo que… bueno paso –resoplo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo pues el solo recuerdo de como su hermano se había derrumbado y aislado del mundo por culpa de aquel tipo le hacía perder los nervios- me encantaría saber que paso y a la vez no, no sé si pueda soportar oír la historia de ti mismo, obvio si necesitas compañía te la daremos, pero tienes que saber que esto fue… es aun difícil para nosotros –dijo y Blaine asintió antes de mover una mano para acariciar ligeramente el muslo de Kurt, tratando de relajar la postura tensa en la que se había encerrado- …bueno, tú decides cuando ir, pero debes hacerlo lo más pronto posible, si necesitas ayuda legal podemos hablar con Quinn, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ayudar –dijo y vio discretamente como aquella caricia furtiva tranquilizaba un poco a su hermano-

- no te preocupes Finn, hace de hecho unas noches Kurt y yo estábamos hablando de eso mismo y ya tenemos planeado ir en unos días –dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro- me preocupa un poco que esto les afecte a ustedes y a los niños, pero como tú dices, es algo que definitivamente debo hacer –dijo y miro ligeramente al castaño para sonreírle- tranquilo –fue apenas el murmullo que salió de sus labios antes de volver sus ojos a Finn- ok anotado Finn no te preocupes –dijo Finn asintió antes de sacar un sobre que tenía con letras manuscrita la leyenda de "Tigre"-…¿Jennifer? –Murmuro y volvió sus ojos al sobre antes de tomarlo- ¿Qué es esto?

- Llego junto con tus cosas, las cuales llegan aquí mañana, es que bueno…llegaron a Lima y creo que muchas de esas cosas las necesitaran aquí –explico Finn – ella nos llamó, bueno llamo a Burt y él me lo explico a mí, al parecer ese sobre –señalo el sobre con uno de sus dedos- es un cheque…-dijo y pudo ver como la mano que acariciaba a su hermano, se movía para tomar el sobre y fruncir el ceño- ella dijo que las ganancias de la semana que estuviste superaron la deuda que tenías con ese lugar y al parecer ella lucho por que el excedente se pasara a su cuenta, para que ella pudiera girarte un cheque sin problemas…-dijo y observo como Blaine terminaba tomando el sobre con ambas manos- no lo hemos abierto, creo que eso te corresponde a ti, después de todo es tu dinero –dijo de buena gana antes de ver a Kurt- tal vez…puedan no ser invertirlo en algo bueno –dijo y una sonrisa mayor se formó en sus labios antes de sacar de la mochila un pequeño calendario donde tenía circulado el 22 de enero-…¿Qué dices? –pregunto logrando que Kurt levantara una ceja mientras el pelinegro movía sus ojos del calendario a los ojos de Finn-…digo no sabemos cuánto es y a Burt y a mí nos encantaría cooperar pero definitivamente queremos hacer algo especial para ellos…

-¡Por Gaga! –Exclamo Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando- los mellizos… ¡el cumpleaños de los mellizos está ya en la puerta! –dijo antes de acercarse más al pelinegro quien solo asintió- Blaine… ¡por todos los cielos se me había pasado, tenemos que hacer algo para ellos!

-exacto y creo que aunque estamos cortos de tiempo Kurt podría arreglar algo bastante bueno, siempre ha tenido una excelente mano para esas cosas –dijo Finn antes de que Kurt se mordiera el labio y meditara un poco las cosas- lo está pensando –dijo divertido en un tono bajo mientras Blaine solo sonreía y asentía-

- ¡Lo tengo! –dijo antes de apresurarse a tomar el calendario- podemos ganar tiempo si hacemos la celebración el sábado 28, Blaine y yo podríamos celebrarles el 22 aquí en el departamento y hacer algo más grande para ellos el 28, así tendríamos una semana más de tiempo y además los niños tendría la celebración privada con nosotros y una extra con los demás –dijo y miro a Blaine- podríamos conseguir que sus compañeros vengan a la fiesta o investigar con que niños se juntan más –dijo y volvió sus ojos a Finn- también daría tiempo de que papá, Carole y quien sea que quiera asistir se organice para venir…-dijo y Finn asintió- yo puedo encontrar un sitio que este a buen precio y que nos resguarde del frio, la decoración podría hacerla yo personalmente –medito antes de regresarle el calendario a Finn- me encargare de todos los detalles –dijo y Blaine tosió ligeramente para llamar su atención, logrando que Kurt entendiera la discreta indirecta que para Finn fue solo una extraña casualidad- nosotros, nosotros y bueno ya nos comunicaremos para decirles donde y que podrían llevar en caso de necesitar algo

- No es necesario hacer algo tan grande Kurt, los niños son bastante sencillos, usualmente les compro un pequeño pastel, velas y lo partimos con las chicas y algunos peleadores en el jardín- explico suavemente- siempre quise hacerles algo más grande pero ellos nunca me dejaron gastar un peso más en…

-ahora es distinto Blaine -interrumpió de golpe Kurt mientras fruncía el ceño y lo miraba- ahora tiene toda una familia que cuida por ellos y definitivamente me encargare de que su primer cumpleaños fuera de ese lugar sea lo más perfecto posible –dijo con un tono que no dejaba pautas para refutar mientras Finn asentía de buena gana- ese que los niños no piden cosas y eso es lo más …preocupante Blaine, tus niños deben querer cosas, son tan únicos y especiales que sin lugar a dudas merecen un excelente cumpleaños –dijo y Blaine no pudo si no enternecerse al punto de mover una mano suya a la rodilla ajena- déjanos hacerlo –murmuro y Blaine solo sonrió antes de volver sus ojos a Finn para finalmente asentir-

- gracias…-dijo el pelinegro serenamente antes de que Finn sonriera ampliamente como el niño grande que siempre le pareció al pelinegro- creo realmente que eso sería algo que los niños disfrutarían mucho, después de todo les tienen mucho cariño –dijo mientras quitaba la mano de la rodilla del castaño- ustedes los han tratado como familia desde el primer día y yo se los agradezco enormemente –dijo antes de que Finn le diera unos golpecitos en el hombro- no, en serio, lo agradezco porque realmente es algo que no les correspondía

- nos corresponde –dijo Finn mientras Kurt solo los observaba- porque Burt siempre te considero de la familia y de hecho lo eres, no importa cuanto lo nieguen, yo sigo viendo ese "algo" especial que siempre los ha rodeado –dijo y sintió la mirada casi reprendedora del castaño- pero tiempo al tiempo ¿no? , además vamos Blaine, amigo, ¿en serio crees que podríamos ignorarlos? Vamos si esos niños ya se habían ganado a Kurt en el parque –dijo y miro a su hermanastro quien de solo recordar el momento en que conoció a Lizzy logro que se le formara una sonrisa dulce en los ojos- es imposible no querer a esos dos niños Blaine, en serio amigo, y bueno…¿son tus hijos no? –Pregunto y Blaine asintió- ahí tienes, con todo eso deeeeeeeefinitivamente no podemos tratarlos diferente a lo que ya hacemos…digo, tal vez vamos a encariñarnos más, pero me refiero a… bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? –pregunto y Blaine solo volvió a asentir- ok, ok entonces –se levantó- tengo que irme, voy a firmar en un hotel donde daré una conferencia a chicos de preparatoria –dijo de buena gana y vio como Blaine parpadeaba para volver a ver a Kurt tratando de entender por qué tenía que ir a un hotel cuando seguro había forma de hacerle un espacio en el departamento-

- no te preocupes, cuando Finn viaja por esos motivos le dan una buena habitación en buenos hoteles así que no hay razón para tenerlo por aquí, sobre todo porque así llega a tiempo a todos lados y no sacrifica sus horas de sueño –explico el castaño- ten por seguro que cuando tenga tiempo estará por aquí –dijo y Finn asintió cuando Blaine volvió a verlo- los niños regresaran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, así que si gustas te esperamos para la cena –dijo Kurt y Finn asintió antes de volver a tomar su maleta de viaje la cual cerro antes de colgársela al hombro- ¿Cuándo regresas a Lima?

- Mañana por la tarde, así que tal vez me dé una vuelta también a la hora de la comida –dijo Finn y se movió con dirección a la puerta, mas a medio camino se detuvo para volver a verlos, sintiendo la mirada de ambos sobre él- por cierto…-murmuro y frunció el ceño antes de señalar a Blaine- hey, que me caigas bien no significa que puedas estar haciéndole de todo a mi hermano ¿entendido? –dijo e inmediatamente un cojín salió volando en su dirección, el cual esquivo apenas con suerte- ¡Hey Kurt!

- ¡cállate y vete ya Finn! –grito el castaño completamente rojo, se había levantado de golpe en cuanto entendió por donde iban las palabras del otro y definitivamente no iba a permitir que Finn estuviese amenazando o limitando a Blaine, no cuando realmente los dos ponían mucho de su parte para no hacer cosas que fuesen solo aptas para mayores cuando los niños estaban cerca, lo cual era todo el tiempo-

- Ya me voy, ya me voy, solo me preocupa lo que pase en cuanto cruce la puerta –dijo el más alto, logrando que Blaine se llevase una mano a la nuca con aspecto nervioso- además si no son naaaaaaada no deberías ponerte así –dijo antes de sonreírle abiertamente mientras se colocaba mejor la chaqueta- en serio hermano a veces es taaaan predeci…-mas no termino la frase porque un segundo cojín había sido lanzado y este se había estrellado de golpe en su cara- ¡¿podrías dejar de arrojar cosas cuando te pones nervioso?!-

-¡¿Podrías irte?! –contesto Kurt ante lo cual Blaine se levantó de su lugar para tomar de los hombros al otro y tratar de calmarlo, sabía que no era realmente una pelea y de hecho que Finn tenía mejores argumentos que Kurt, claro no se lo diría, no en se momento, ahora tenía que servir de mediador-

- ok, Finn entendemos, prometo no hacer nada que Kurt no quiera –dijo suavemente el pelinegro logrando que Finn gesticulara furiosamente con las manos en señal de que cortara sus comentarios- solo decía –agrego el pelinegro antes de que Finn se diera media vuelta para seguir su camino a la puerta- prometo revisar los papeles y ponerlos al tanto –agrego cuando Finn abrió la puerta principal- si te comunicas con Burt primero que nosotros dile que gracias y que no se preocupe –dijo Finn solo les miro sobre el hombro mientras levantaba el pulgar- ve con cuidado Finn

Finn cruzo la puerta para cerrarla tras él y unos segundos más tarde Kurt relajo sus hombros para girarse a verlo con el ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en el rostro, logrando que Blaine se apurara a tomar su rostro con ambas manos mientras le sonreía divertido, conocía esa mirada en las pupilas azules y seguro el otro iba a hacerle algún dulce comentario que terminaría siendo una pequeña llamada de atención.

- Odio a Finn –murmuro el castaño- …¿Cómo puede…?...-se mordió el labio, no quería decirlo porque era vergonzoso, ambos habían pactado ir lento, para reconectarse como personas, como pareja, pero era muy complicado para el castaño cuando Blaine mantenía ese aire dulce y sensual en cada cosa que hacía, tenía que recordarse por las noches que los niños dormían en el cuarto contiguo y que escabullirse a la sala con Blaine para acurrucarse en el angosto sillón no era nunca una idea muy buena-

- no lo odias –murmuro el pelinegro antes de dejarle un beso suave en los labios- y debemos admitir que se nos fue de las manos, tenemos que tener cuidado en lo que hacemos…y en donde lo hacemos –explico suavemente ante de mover sus manos a los hombros del otro para sacudirles un polvo que no existía-

-¿vas a regañarme Anderson? –pregunto el castaño antes de mover sus brazos para enredarlos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro quien solo negó con cara de inocente logrando que Kurt asintiera divertido y triunfal- en serio…en serio quiero matar a Finn –suspiro antes de dejar un beso en los labios del otro para alejar su rostro lo necesario para poder observarlo detenidamente- ahora no recuerdo como empezó todo –murmuro el castaño mientras el pelinegro movía sus manos para tomar con suavidad sus costados y acariciarlos suavemente sobre los pliegues de la ropa- recuerdo que estaba lavando los trastes –murmuro antes de soltar un suave suspiro que reactivo la memoria del castaño, llevándolo rápidamente a lo que había pasado cuando las pupilas del otro mostraron ese peligroso tinte verdoso en sus amieladas pupilas- fuiste tú…-le acuso suavemente antes de que Blaine se acercara para volver a besarle, disfrutando de forma dulce y pausada el sabor de aquellos rosados labios-

-…no…-murmuro Blaine contra los labios ajenos- fuiste tú –murmuro nuevamente con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios logrando que Kurt abriese sus ojos, ojos que había tenido que cerrar cuando los labios del otro se habían posado tan sensualmente sobre los suyos-…no puedo evitar sentirme tan atraído cuando haces esos sonidos y cuando eres tan dulcemente sensual –murmuro acercándose nuevamente a los labios del otro- además…eres delicioso Kurt –susurro antes de a completar el roce de labios logrando que Kurt apretase un poco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro-

Un beso lento, pausado y sin un solo gramo de culpa volvió a llevarse a cabo, Kurt disfrutaba de los labios de Blaine mientras este continuaba acariciando sus costados en un ir y venir de sus manos, sintiendo como el olor a jabón y a shampoo llegaba a sus fosas nasales con una exquisita y renovada frescura.

-…eres…tramposo –murmuro Kurt tratando de romper el contacto con los labios del otro- me culpas cuando tu iniciaste todo –murmuro una vez más antes de sentir como Blaine acariciaba su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua-

No necesito más, Kurt dio el permiso que el otro pedía tan gentilmente, dejando que la lengua ajena se filtrara dentro de su boca y danzara un exquisito vals húmedo con la propia, aquel beso era muchas cosas, sin embargo ambos estaban conscientes de la realidad, si no se detenían ahora que al menos recordaban que estaban en la sala, terminarían haciendo cosas que aunque disfrutarían mucho no deberían hacer…aun.

El beso continuo un poco más, disfrutándose mutuamente hasta que Kurt se separó del otro con los labios más rosados y un exquisito sabor ajeno en el interior de su boca, extrañando de una forma increíble la dulce calidez de los labios del pelinegro, la textura húmeda de su lengua , pero manteniendo ese peligroso cosquilleo en el vientre.

- lo sé –murmuro el pelinegro ante la mirada azulina del otro- lo sé muy bien –murmuro deteniendo el vaivén de sus manos antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en su frente- no quiero que creas que solo te deseo Kurt –murmuro cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en las pupilas del otro- eres mucho más que eso…-agrego antes de que Kurt se mordiese el labio- no me estas ayudando mucho con esos gestos –dijo y Kurt solo se abrazó a él para recargar su cabeza en el hombro del mas bajito-

- te extrañe tanto –susurro el castaño moviendo sus brazos para pasarlos bajo sus axilas y usar sus palmas para acariciar las paletas de su espalda- no puedo evitar querer estar cerca de ti –murmuro y Blaine dejo un beso en su cabello- sigues siendo igual de dulce…- murmuro antes de oír una suave y conocida risita- también sigues siendo un poco bobo

- mientras pueda ser tu bobo no tengo problemas –dijo divertido el pelinegro antes de cerrar sus ojos-…pero en serio Kurt no es momento para esto –susurro suave más el castaño siguió pegado a su cuerpo- Kurt, bebe ¿Por qué crees que aviento mis caderas hacia atrás? –Pregunto logrando que el castaño terminara aferrando sus largos dedos en su camisa- en serio bebe, no me estas…ayudando –susurro ligeramente afectado-

- eres demasiado sexy ahora –murmuro el castaño sin moverse aun de su lugar, aferrándolo aun de la camisa mientras él mismo sentía que algo volvía a suceder debajo de sus pantalones de vestir- demasiado…

- tú lo eres más –contesto el pelinegro antes de sentir como Kurt negaba suavemente sobre su hombro- vamos, no seas modesto, claro que sabes lo sexy que eres –dijo y Kurt levanto su cabeza del hombro ajeno para verle levantando una ceja casi de forma acusadora- ¿ahora qué pasa?

- creo que acordamos hace mucho que soy tan sexy como un bebe pingüino ¿no? –Pregunto el castaño y Blaine no pudo si no mover sus manos para volver a tomar su rostro y besar su nariz- ¿Por qué fue eso ahora? –pregunto el castaño sin entender demasiado cómo es que el otro alternaba gestos tan suaves y dulces con unos completamente sensuales y afilados-

- Kurt, eso fue hace años –dijo el pelinegro mientras sus cejas adornaban un gesto dulce e incomprensivo- cuando te esforzabas por hacer las cosas que…bueno, no resultaban tan sensuales como querías, cuando…te avergonzaba siquiera pensar en la pornografía –explico mientras el castaño aflojaba el agarre de su camisa- poco a poco te relajaste y me mostraste que realmente puedes ser tan sensual como ningún otro –dijo antes de acercar su frente a la del otro- ahora lo eres más, y sé que lo sabes –susurro antes de que un suave sonrojo se corriera por las mejillas del castaño-…ahí esta…te atrape –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- te has vuelto más mañoso de lo que eras antes –susurro antes de soltar su rostro- en serio Kurt eres lo más hermoso y perfecto que haya conocido

- eres taaaan cursi…-contesto el castaño antes de deslizar sus manos hacía abajo, ahí donde se formaba la cintura del pelinegro- pero eso es también una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti –murmuro y le sonrió de regreso- ¿te gustaría ver una película? –Murmuro- prometo que no será nada romántico y sexoso

- claro… ¿te parece verla en mi recamara? –respondió el pelinegro con diversión logrando que una suave y perfumada risa llegara a sus oídos- dejare que escojas tú la película si prometes ser un buen niño y no terminar embaucándome con esos dulces labios –susurro logrando que Kurt se mordiera nuevamente el labio inferior-…¿en qué quedamos? –susurro antes de que Kurt apretara sus manos en la cintura del otro para acercarlo a su cuerpo, chocando ambas pelvis de tal forma que un suave sonido salió de sus labios mientras Blaine solo cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente- Kurt…bebe

- solo…necesitamos arreglar este problema –susurro el castaño antes de mover suavemente su cuerpo contra el otro- solo eso…y después podemos portarnos como un par de adultos responsable y no como un par de adolescentes hormonales… -murmuro antes de que Blaine moviera sus manos a las caderas ajenas-

- ¿prometes detenerme…si…?- Blaine mantenía sus ojos cerrados y aun así el sonido que salió de sus labios le sirvió como respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta- solo vamos a…frotarnos mutuamente ¿verdad? –Murmuro y el castaño volvió a emitir el mismo sonido que le servía de afirmación- …sabes…-murmuro logrando un sonido más del castaño- tengo demasiadas ganas de tocarte…-anuncio mientras podía percibir la dureza del otro contra la propia-

- yo… también –murmuro antes de mover una de sus manos al interior de uno de sus bolsillos- pero…seria contra…producen…te –jadeo suavemente antes de sacar la mano de su bolsillo y dirigirla a una de las manos del otro – usemos…esto…no quiero manchar nuestros pantalones –murmuro y Blaine sintió la suavidad de un pañuelo de tela-

- ¿quieres que…yo…?...-murmuro el pelinegro logrando que Kurt asintiera suavemente antes de que Blaine moviese ambas manos y con suave lentitud desabrochara los pantalones del castaño- ¿juntos? –Murmuro y Kurt volvió a asentir antes de que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo cuando el pelinegro comenzó a bajar su cremallera- voy a necesitar… que tú me ayudes con…mi ropa –murmuro y Kurt volvió a asentir antes de mover sus manos e imitar los movimientos del otro-…buen chico…-susurro aun pegado a su frente-

Poco a poco ambos filtraron sus manos entre sus pantalones, alejando un poco las caderas solo para proceder a hacer a un lado los pliegues hasta que ambos miembros salieron de entre ellos, hasta tocarse de forma tan electrificante que un par de gemidos iluminaron la sala, poco después de aquel maravilloso encuentro Blaine movió la mano que sostenía el pañuelo y gentilmente lo movió hacia sus erecciones para juntarlas en delicioso roce.

Blaine pronto comenzó un ir y venir, frotando ambos troncos carnosos y calientes con la suavidad de un pañuelo que Kurt había colocado en sus bolsillos solo por si era necesario, solo por si Finn se iba y los dejaba un momento solos para seguir donde se habían quedado, claro no imaginaba que realmente terminarían haciendo algo así pero de igual forma agradecía ser tan previsor.

Masturbarse suave y deliciosamente nunca fue tan espectacular como ese momento, en que frente con frente se escuchaban nombrarse mutuamente mientras sus carnes febriles se reencontraban y era delicioso, el sonido de sus voces uniéndose mientras apodos viejos salían de sus labios, recordándose lo mucho que amaban llevar a cabo un encuentro tan carnal, haciéndolo para ellos un momento único, dulce y soberano, reyes rosándose entre sí para coronarse entre jadeos y gemidos, príncipes perdidos que se encontraban empujando sus cuerpos , deseosos de más, anhelantes del oxígeno que el otro dejaba escapar sensualmente de sus labios, dulces jadeos que aumentaban con forme la mano del pelinegro aumentaba.

Más…siempre más…

Un momento cúspide se asomó en sus pupilas dilatadas por el placer, deseosos de verse llegar, juntos, calientes y amorosos, mas…y más…cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro y fuerte, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los corazones a punto de explotar…

Explotar…

Un sonoro gemido a dueto fue la nota final cuando ambos cuerpos se contrajeron y terminaron pringándose mutuamente del esperma ajeno, caliente y viscoso que de no ser por el suave y discreto pañuelo hubiese escurrido totalmente sobre sus troncos, salpicando los pliegues de sus pantalones.

Hermoso encuentro febril fue aquel que se dio cuando sus pupilas encontraron en las ajenas la promesa y la respuesta que esperaban del otro, y en silencio se comprometieron a seguir jugando ese juego de amantes.

Unos minutos, solo unos minutos se dedicaron antes de que el pelinegro hiciera aun lado el pañuelo manchado, limpiando de toda esencia ambos miembros ahora flácidos y vencidos, un suave beso en la frente sudorosa de Kurt marco una nueva pauta antes de buscar sus labios.

-…iré a…cambiarme –murmuro el castaño con el timbre más perfecto post orgásmico que solo logro que el pelinegro asintiera antes de alejarse para dejar el pañuelo aun lado y ayudar con las manos un poco temblorosas a ordenar los pliegues del castaño-..No necesitas…

- shhh –calló el pelinegro al castaño antes de dejar un beso más en sus labios-…listo…-anuncio antes de alejar sus manos del otro y moverse a sus pantalones para acomodar su propia hombría entre los pliegues de los propios- ahora ve a refrescarte, yo usare un poco de agua del fregadero –anuncio antes de sonreírle – anda…y trae alguna buena película mientras yo preparo las palomitas –murmuro y el castaño se acercó para dejar un beso más en sus labios- anda bebe…

No hubo necesidad de decirlo dos veces, Kurt se movió a su recamara para entrar a su baño y refrescar su rostro acalorado en el grifo del lavabo, después se cambió de camisa y finalmente se movió hasta el pequeño pero bien surtido gabinete de películas, de donde después de meditarlo mucho tomo un clásico que seguro lograría mantenerlos tranquilos y emocionados.

Al regresar a la sala después de varios minutos encontró a Blaine con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, acomodando unas mantas en el sillón mientras un gran tazón de palomitas con mantequilla descansaba en la mesita de centro.

- ¿y que vamos a ver? –Pregunto el pelinegro cuando giro sus ojos a la figura del castaño y este simplemente mostro dos películas que lograron sacar una sonrisa boba en los labios del pelinegro- valla…excelente, pero… ¿solo la Orden del fénix y el Príncipe mestizo? –Pregunto mientras Kurt se acercaba a la sala hasta sentarse sobre las mantas- ¿no deberíamos iniciar con la piedra filosofal?

- Me encantaría pero sabes Blaine…-dijo Kurt y el pelinegro solo ladeo la cabeza- si iniciamos con la piedra filosofal entonces no poder moverte de aquí hasta que termínenos con las Reliquias de la Muerte y recuerda que debemos ir por los niños más tarde

- buen punto –dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar una de las películas y colocarla en el Blue Ray bajo la televisión- aunque yo creo que es por otra razón –dijo antes de tomar el control remoto y volver a donde estaba el castaño para sentarse a su lado mientras este levantaba una ceja- de esa película en adelante Harry Potter luce menos aniñado y se le comienzan a ver rasgos más varoniles –dijo y le miro de reojo- nunca creí que te gustase más Harry Potter que Draco…

- Draco es muy apuesto pero demasiado blanco –contesto Kurt mientras Blaine se acomodaba e iniciaba la película- sinceramente creo que Daniel es apuesto, pero no demasiado, es…no sé, creo que siempre me quedare con ganas de ver a los merodeadores de jóvenes…

- ¿Vamos a iniciar con tu fijación por Sirius Black o por Severus Snape?...en serio ¿Por qué te gusta Snape?...o sea no es…así que digamos ¡que guapo! –dijo el pelinegro logrando que Kurt rodara los ojos- en serio quiero saber…

- En primera yo no te juzgo por tener un grave problema con todos los Malfoy –dijo el castaño mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro – Sirius es apuesto, alegre, según los libros muy apuesto y bastante atrevido, lo cual es sexy, por otro lado Severus es lo mismo pero en un tono mas sombrío y melancólico, lo cual es sensualmente dulce…-dijo y Blaine le miro de reojo mientras en la pantalla iniciaba la melodía particular de Harry Potter- es una belleza diferente y en mi cabeza Severus era apuesto a su manera, así que shhh ya, basta de eso, concéntrate en la película

- palomitas –dijo el pelinegro y estiro un brazo sin mucho afán logrando que Kurt se levantara para tomar el tazón y colocarlo en el regazo ajeno-…bebe…-murmuro antes de que Kurt tomara una palomita y el Blaine sonriera para después abrir los labios y dejar que Kurt la dejara en sus labios para poder masticarla-

Fue así como transcurrió gran parte de la tarde, con ambos en la sala viendo y comentando cada que pasaba algo que les gustaba o desagradaba sobre la película, tal vez Kurt al inicio no había sido tan fanático de la serie, pero definitivamente gozaba pasar esos momentos con su novio aferrado a las varitas mágicas y la fantasía del mundo mágico, ahora podía volver a hacerlo y definitivamente gozaba de eso.

Comieron palomitas hasta que se acabaron cuando iban a la mitad de la película y después simplemente se acurrucaron más para continuar, Blaine preguntando cada que podía como es que nunca se habían comprado un par de túnicas y Kurt recordándole que ya tenían demasiados problemas en la preparatoria con ser la única pareja homosexual de Lima y ser integrantes del Glee club para atraer slushies como para agregar a la lista el fanatismo de Blaine por el mundo mágico, además el dar otro motivo a los neandertales de la escuela para hacer burlas que implicaran las varitas y la homosexualidad no era algo que realmente le hiciera ilusión.

La primer película termino y se dieron una pequeña pausa para disfrutar de sus labios antes de moverse por un poco de agua y ese par de cojines que Kurt había usado como proyectiles anti Finn Hudson, para después volver a la secuela que termino un poco antes de la hora en que debían ir por los mellizos, los cuales se quejaron al saber que ambos adultos habían estado viendo Harry Potter sin esperarlos, pero perdonándolos cuando les avisaron que Finn iría a cenar con ellos, mientras tanto podían ver una película con ellos en la sala, perdón la recamara de su padre.

Ese domingo fue familiar completamente, los niños disfrutaron enteramente desde la mañana hasta la noche cuando el tío Finn les acompaño, los mellizos hablaron toda la cena sobre lo que habían visto y hecho en el museo, mientras debajo de ella Kurt y Blaine se regalaban suaves caricias en el dorso de la manos y pequeños roces en sus zapatos, Finn parecía demasiado concentrado en la energía de Lizzy al hablar de los insectos y de todas la cosas que había descubierto sobre ellos que no sabía y en la serenidad de Alex al explicar sin problema como es que los escualos tenían tantas clasificaciones como tétricos mitos infundados, era increíble para Finn ver como esos niños tenían más inteligencia y madera de estudiantes que muchos que él había tenido cuando era así de chico.

La cena termino pasadas las ocho de la noche y aun cuando Blaine y Kurt insistieron en que debían ir a dormir, lo niños no lo hicieron hasta que Finn les prometió cantar algo y ayudarlos a arreglarse para dormir, aunque realmente todo esto era cosecha de Lizzy, ya que Alex era bastante independiente como para dejar que un adulto le ayudase a hacer algo que ya podía hacer.

Finn se quedó un poco más solo para hablar con Blaine y su hermano sobre qué harían respecto a lo que habían hablado por la mañana, acordando un par de cosas más para el cumpleaños de los niños y agendando un tiempo para cuidar a los niños cuando Kurt y Blaine fuese a ir a hacer todo el trámite correspondiente a la declaración de lo que había pasado hace ya más de diez años, cierto tal vez Burt y Carole viajaran para dar apoyo pero por lo pronto los planes eran esos, Finn se quedaría con los niños mientras Kurt acompañaría a Blaine a la jefatura de policía.

Cuando Finn se fue Kurt se acercó para besar los labios de Blaine y salir prácticamente corriendo a su recamara con una sonrisa triunfal cuando había visto la forma en que los ojos devotos de su novio secreto se debatían entre hacer o no algo con su cuerpo, Kurt estaba jugando con el control de Blaine y parecía disfrutar con eso, tal vez ese momento en la cocina y en la sala solo habían servido para que el castaño tuviese más problemas en mantener sus pensamientos en clasificación A cuando del pelinegro se trataba.

Blaine tuvo que golpear sus mejillas para salir de aquel mágico trance en el que lo había dejado Kurt, moverse a cambiarse y finalmente acomodar su cama improvisada en el sillón antes de rogar que sus sueños no se volvieron demasiado húmedos en la noche, aquello siempre sería un problema si se vivía con niños, sobre todo si esos niños eran sus pequeños tigritos, como les había nombrado Jennifer, pero siempre estaba la gran ventaja de despertarse temprano, aunque no quisiera y tener tiempo de arreglarse antes de ir a despertar a sus niños o más bien de luchar con el capullo humano que su pequeña Lizzy hacía con las mantas.


	27. Puck

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC, Anne, Gabriela C en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 25 " Puck "

El día había amanecido frio, una ligera capa de nieve cubría las calles de Nueva York, los mellizos y Blaine habían tenido que ir el doble de abrigados y Kurt se había quedado en el departamento para arreglar un par de detalles, su editora había leído su última columna y quería que agregara un par de detalles extras, fuera de eso tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que comenzar a moverse si quería encontrar todo lo necesario para el cumpleaños de los mellizos y el tiempo estaba sobre él, lo cual generalmente era bastante malo, pero ayudaba a que su cerebro trabajara el doble de rápido de lo normal.

La mañana perdió su nombre y el castaño fue por los niños al colegio, encontrándose con la grata noticia de que los niños habían obtenido excelentes notas en los reportes de su salida al Museo de Historia Nacional, lo cual según Kurt ameritaba un gran beso, y aunque Alex no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de que Kurt le besara la frente como si tuviera 5 años, lo permitió, después de todo si eso lo hacía feliz ¿Por qué no dejarlo?

La comida estuvo lista antes de tiempo, sin embargo una llamada del taller mecánico le indico que el pelinegro estaba demasiado ocupado con unos asuntos de unas partes perdidas de un auto que debían entregar antes de terminar el día y por ende no iba a poder salir a comer, triste, pero cierto.

En el taller había movimiento, mucho movimiento, las partes extraviadas parecían haber sido evaporadas, lo cual era irónico, tomando en cuenta el frio que hacía en las calles, los aprendices estaban moviendo todo lo que podían para encontrarlas mientras Blaine llamaba por teléfono al cliente para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo, el pelinegro era el contacto directo con el cliente y definitivamente perder uno como él sería una de las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la perdida de las piezas había sido por algún descuido del taller, humano, pero descuido al fin.

Una hora más tarde las piezas fueron encontradas, al parecer habían rodado cuando habían desmontado el motor para hacer la reparación y habían terminado en un rincón del taller, el estrés paso en cuanto se entregó el auto completamente listo y el cliente lucio contento con el trato, el resultado y la rapidez, nuevamente la ironía relucía por su presencia.

No había tiempo de salir a comer, así que uno de los aprendices fue el seleccionado para ir a comprar un par de emparedados a una tienda cercana de comida rápida, Blaine termino comiendo sobre su escritorio un gran emparedado de pollo con jamón y queso que tal vez no era la combinación más suculenta pero se le había antojado exótico y espontaneo, la comida paso en cuanto termino el emparedado y después de limpiar su espacio y tirar la basura en su lugar comenzó a hacer una revisión de los últimos clientes y servicios que habían prestado, estaba completamente en eso cuando una particular visita se paró frente a su escritorio y dejo caer un sonoro golpe en la superficie metálica cerca de donde tenía la computadora de escritorio.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!...-se calló cuando sus ojos ambarinos enfocaron la figura de Noah Puckerman quien con una sonrisa ladina le observaba como si tuviese un plan en aquella compleja y simple cabeza, lo cual era realmente peligroso, su corazón aún no se reponía del susto que el otro le había pegado cuando ya tenía que preocuparse por la razón que sonreía el otro- Puck…

-¡Hey Blaine! –Dijo Puck antes de sentarse en la orilla del escritorio, haciendo a un lado un par de archivos que el pelinegro había revisado por la mañana- ¿vamos a un bar o que Tigre? –pregunto desenfadado logrando que el pelinegro parpadeara un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño con extrañeza-

- Puck tengo algo de trabajo, y no creo realmente que yo en un bar sea le mejor idea del mundo –dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro logrando que el otro solo sonriera más ampliamente- no Puck en serio, no puedo...tengo bastante trabajo

- Mentiras, acabo de preguntarle a los viejos y me dicen que por ahora todo está tranquilo y que no habría problema si sales un poco más temprano, después de todo hoy ni salieron a comer –dijo el del mohicano antes de mover sus cejas - ¿Qué dices? Tú, yo y un par de frías como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh? –dijo y el pelinegro levanto una ceja antes de ver a ambos lados y señalarse a sí mismo con aire divertido- claro que es contigo

- En la vida hemos ido a tomar, de hecho no recuerdo una sola vez que tú y yo saliéramos solos a ningún lado –dijo Blaine mientras movía una de sus piernas para cruzarla bajo el escritorio y el otro parecía ver el techo mientras se sobaba el cuello- en serio Puck, creo que me confundes con alguien más…no sé, ¿Finn? –Dijo divertido antes de volver a tener la atención del otro hombre- o te estas burlando de mi –dijo con voz más calmada-

- No, no, no me burlo de ti…bueno, no ahora –aclaro Puck logrando que Blaine pintara su cara con un gesto incrédulo antes de negar – ok, cierto, nunca hemos salido, pero creo que podemos hacerlo, digo después de todo hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no es así Tigre Warbler? –pregunto y el pelinegro no pudo si no hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás para verle más detalladamente-… ¿Qué?

- nada es solo que…-murmuro el pelinegro y un comentario de Kurt le hizo sudar frio, el castaño había mencionado que Puck estaba por alguna razón explorando su lado bisexual, lo cual lo hacía un hombre mucho más peligroso de lo que ya era antes, sin embargo no creía por ningún medio que Noah Puckerman fuese a poner sus ojos en él , no era posible ¿cierto?- si gustas después podemos organizar algo para salir todos, Kurt, Finn, Sam , tu y yo , tal vez cuando los niños estén en el colegio o algo así –murmuro tratando de tantear el terreno – podemos esperar a Lima y tal vez pedirle a Carole que cuide a mis hijos …no se

- No, no, la verdad no quiero a nadie más –dijo el del mohicano antes de bajarse del escritorio y meter las manos a su gruesa chaqueta- la verdad , la verdad –dijo antes de rodear el escritorio e ir a un lado del otro para mover su silla e inclinarse un poco hacia él logrando que Blaine parpadeara varias veces antes de alejarlo un poco, necesitaba su espacio personal, sobre todo con alguien como él-…tenemos de hablar –dijo con voz seria logrando que las malas ideas acudieran rápidamente a la cabeza del de chinos negros, aquello no pintaba bien, nada bien- es sobre Kurt –dijo y fue lo único que necesito el pelinegro para mirarle seriamente y alejar de su cabeza las absurdas ideas, logrando con esa mirada que el otro volviera a erguirse para mirarle con aire superior- anda, no tienes que tomar nada, solo iremos a un bar no muy lejos de aquí y después yo mismo te llevo a casa de la princesa…-dijo y Blaine juro que aquello no le gustaba, antes pensaba en todo eso como una locura ilógica y ahora simplemente se sentía a la defensiva, hablar de Kurt en un sitio alejado no era algo que pudiese augurar nada bueno, sobre todo si se mezclaba el alcohol y a Puckerman en la ecuación- ¿no vas a venir?...porque estoy seguro de que si no vienes terminaremos en un gran problema tu y yo más adelante y no es algo que quiera, no realmente

No hubo palabra alguna, Blaine se levantó de su silla y Puck se hizo a un lado, le vio salir de la oficina y moverse hacia la parte donde los demás estaban trabajando, nada urgía realmente y Puck lo sabía, se había encargado de preguntar antes de entrar y podía ver desde la ventana como el pelinegro confirmaba que no hubiese ningún problema con que saliera un poco antes del trabajo, le vio entregar la llaves a uno de los mayores y después regresar hacia la oficina donde Puck ya les esperaba con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Blaine no dijo nada mas solo tomo su maleta de cambio y volvió a salir, para nada salía de trabajar sin cambiarse de ropa, por eso siempre llevaba consigo una maleta donde guardaba el cambio que no estaba usando, regreso nuevamente cambiado con un pantalón negro, botas color verde militar y un abrigo al mismo tono del cual salían unos puños en color negro de su camisa de manga larga bajo el abrigo.

Salieron del taller entrada la noche, las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse y después de subirse a la camioneta de Puck el pelinegro decidió que un mensaje a Kurt no sería tan mala idea, después de todo llegaría un poco más tarde de lo habitual y no quería por ningún motivo preocuparlo, sintió la mirada de Puck más ninguno dijo nada al respecto, de hecho ninguno dijo nada en el camino, Puck había mentido, el famoso bar estaba un poco más lejos de lo que había imaginado, pero al menos parecía un sitio decente, incluso tranquilo.

Entraron y Puck se adelantó para dirigirlo hacia una de las mesas más allá del área del billar, la parte más escondida del lugar pero con asientos lo suficientemente cómodos como para no quejarse al respecto, parecía que era un sitio al cual había ido al menos un par veces.

Unas cartas estaban ya sobre la pequeña mesa para dos personas y después de leerlo un par de veces el mesero estaba parado frente a ellos para tomar su orden.

- Una Corona helada y unos nachos con extra queso y chile –dijo Noah antes de bajar la carta, mientras el mesero apuntaba su orden y él se dedicaba a ver al pelinegro quien parecía luchar contra lo que debía o no tomar, incluso le recordaba un poco a Kurt cuando se trataba de buscar alguna cosa para que combinara con su ropa- vamos Tigre –apuro el del mohicano logrando que una mirada no muy amable por parte de Blaine reluciera en sus pupilas- hey, hey, bájale que estamos aquí en son de paz ¿ok? –Dijo logrando que el pelinegro respirara hondo y recordara que gracias a Puck había podido salir en una pieza decente de su última pelea en La Casona, así que se lo debía-

-…un San Francisco –murmuro Blaine antes de bajar la carta – y unas papas a la francesa –termino su pedido mientras el mesero apuntaba, para después retirar las cartas y alejarse, mientras la luz tenue del lugar apenas iluminaba sus rostros- ok…¿puedo saber qué pasa? –Pregunto el pelinegro y al volver sus ojos al otro le encontró con una mueca divertida en el rostro- ¿pasa algo?

- sí, realmente no creí que fuese del tipo que bebe San Franciscos –explico Noah mientras la música sonaba de fondo, algo de rock de la época de los grandes clásicos, haciendo del ambiente algo cómodo y retro sin caer en lo anticuado- por lo dulce, ya sabes es un algo así como una bebida de…chicas

- soy gay , me gusta lo dulce y definitivamente no pienso pedir nada con alcohol, así que no veo el problema con mi bebida Puck –dijo Blaine de forma contenida, no estaba molesto pero se le notaba a la defensiva- en Pennsylvania las chicas solían saber de bebidas, Ebony y Marisa son excelentes baristas, y de hecho Ebony me preparaba San Franciscos cada que había alguna reunión, se supone que es una bebida con un nombre bastante masculino aunque sea bastante dulce, así que me servía a la perfección –dijo con aire serio- Puck …-murmuro y el otro solo le observo con detenimiento, casi como si estuviera esculpiéndole con los ojos, logrando de cierta forma incomodarle, era como ser analizado y criticado con la mirada, lo cual sinceramente no era de sus cosas favoritas- Puck…en serio

- ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto el del mohicano mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba-… ¿aja?-volvió a preguntar después de que por al menos 5 minutos ambos se quedaron completamente callados, simplemente el pelinegro no dejaba de sorprenderle, le hablaba y después se quedaba callado ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa?-… ¿aaaja? –repitió una vez más logrando que el pelinegro resoplara antes de acomodarse en el asiento-

- se supone que me ibas a decir algo de Kurt, por eso me sacaste del trabajo ¿recuerdas? –pregunto Blaine logrando que el otro chasquera la lengua antes de rascarse la nuca- me estas poniendo nervioso

- lo sé, tengo ese efecto –dijo Puck con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que movía de forma insinuante sus cejas y pudo ver como el otro colocaba cara de circunstancia antes de resoplar- hey, hey, relájate amigo, relájate, todo a su tiempo –dijo y vio como el mesero regresaba con sus bebidas y sus pedidos para después alejarse, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto tenso una vez más-…hey –dijo y mostro un nacho con exceso de queso - ¿gustas?

- No gracias –dijo el pelinegro con cierto fastidio – en verdad no entiendo para nada esto y créeme que …bueno, no quiero ser grosero pero es raro esto…-señalo al otro y después a sí mismo- tu y yo nunca…–murmuro antes de tomar la copa larga a base de jugos frutales, azúcar y refresco y después tomo una pajilla para romper el plástico que le resguardaba- nunca fuimos tan cercanos como para salir a ningún lado …-dijo y el otro destapo su cerveza con una de sus llaves-

- siempre estabas pegado a las faldas de la princesa –dijo Puck antes de llevar la botella a sus labios y dar un sorbo mientras el pelinegro negaba con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos una vez más y poner la pajilla en su bebida- ¿o sea beber esa cosa con un popote nunca les hizo ver lo gay que eres? ¿Qué clase de ciegos idiotas son allá? –pregunto y el pelinegro abrió los labios impresionado de la clase de cosas que salían de su boca antes de mirar a otro lado y preguntarse si estaba siendo víctima de alguna broma pesada- ¿Qué? –Pregunto volviendo los ojos a donde veía el pelinegro- ¿viste algo bueno? –Busco con la mirada- si tiene el culo tan sabroso con el tuyo y el de la princesa me apunto –dijo buscando aun alrededor- no veo nada tigre, ¿Dónde putas esta ese trasero?

-…espera…-dijo casi ahogándose el pelinegro- espera… ¿Qué?...-repitió mientras el otro comenzaba a comer tranquilamente sus nachos, suponiendo que el otro había visto alguna otra cosa menos interesante que un trasero- espera… ¿acabas de decir que mi trasero?...no espera ¿el de Kurt? –pregunto sin creer lo que acaba de oír, de todas las personas en el mundo jamás creyó vivir lo suficiente para comprobar con sus propios oídos que Noah Puckerman, alias el tiburón del sexo, azote de las mujeres mayores y con quien casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenil se había acostado, terminara diciendo algo tan comprometedor como aquello, no estaba seguro si debía estar furioso, halagado o debía rodar por los suelos de risa-

- ¿Qué? –pregunto pasando bocado antes de limpiar con uno de sus dedos algo de queso que había terminado en su propia barbilla para llevarlo a la boca y chuparlo con aire casual- no seas hipócrita Anderson, ¿vas a decirme que nunca nadie te dijo que tu trasero era follable? -pregunto al tiempo que el pelinegro se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y los colores se le subían al rostro- vamos hombre, estamos teniendo una charla de amigos, yo sé que sí, esta ese Sebastián que castraba con la presencia a la princesa, estaba Kurt que dejo bien claro que tu trasero era firme, frondoso y jugoso, estaba Sam que incluso se quedó con ganas de apretarte las nalgas hasta que cayeras de bruces en el piso –explico pero nada de eso ayudo al pelinegro quien de pronto sintió que el azúcar le bajaba a los pies, una cosa, muy rara por cierto, era que Kurt hablara de él…y otra era que …bueno lo que había dicho el hombre frente a él- yo la verdad siempre me fije en el trasero de Kurt, es más así… rico a la vista, pero en el camino a Pennsylvania se habló mucho y bueno el debate de quien tiene mejor trasero quedo en un empate por culpa del mojigato de Finn quien no es tan abierto como yo para admitir que tú y Kurt tienen un par de nalgas ricas y follables, así que …ya que-se encogió de hombros antes dar un trago a su cerveza – entonces cuando te encontramos me puse analítico y si, de hecho si, tienes un buen trasero, se ve bastante firme y creo que podrías detener mi cerveza en el sin mucho…-fue entonces que Blaine se levantó de golpe sintiéndose completamente mareado- ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender la reacción del otro-

- Basta…-murmuro el pelinegro sin poder alzar la voz, apenas y había tocado su popote la bebida, no le había tomado una sola vez y ya se sentía terriblemente acosado sexualmente, sin mencionar el hecho de que Kurt parecía entrar en el peligroso radar del otro-…basta…-volvió a decir más la música lograba que el otro siguiera sin escucharlo y tuviese que acercarse a la mesa para después levantarse y poner sus manos en los hombros del otro antes de sentarlo de golpe-

- hey, hey relájate –dijo Noah sentándose también para acercarse su bebida- anda bebe tu San Francisco Gay y relájate –dijo tranquilamente- la verdad no quiero incomodar, ya dijiste tú, nunca hicimos esto y no sé qué se hace, trato de tener una plática contigo e incluyo cosas gays que nos pueden interesar, aunque un trasero es un trasero, sea de hombre de mujer, si un trasero es bueno para follar o para cachetearlo …-se encogió de hombros y movió una mano para tomar una papa del otro- entonces no importa lo demás, me concentro en eso

- ¿Podrías…solo parar de hablar de traseros? –pregunto el pelinegro encontrando su voz después de beber un poco de su San Francisco, logrando que el otro asintiera antes de volver a sus nachos-…ok, ok…a ver –dejo su bebida sobre la mesa y respiro hondo- estamos aquí para hablar de Kurt y de…bueno, ¿sus atributos físicos? –pregunto mientras el otro colocaba varios jalapeños sobre un nacho- Puck…me incomoda que hables así de él, es más…no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de mi…n…-se mordió le labio, no podía decirlo, no podía revelarle a Puck que él y Kurt estaban teniendo una relación, porque era un secreto, y definitivamente no volvería a echar por la borda la confianza de Kurt-

-¿tu...nnn?-pregunto después de pasar bocado Noah para sonreír de lado y acercarse más a la mesita para que el otro mientras tomaba una papa pudiera oírle aun cuando bajo la voz- ¿el tigre está desplumándose a la paloma por las noches? –Pregunto y un movimiento de sus cejas fue lo suficientemente sugestivo para que Blaine soltase su papa y le tomara violentamente de las solapas de su abrigo-

- Cuida como usas tus palabras Puckerman –siseo peligrosamente el pelinegro mientras afilaba sus ojos ambarinos y mantenía sus manos en los pliegues del otro- no vuelvas a hablar de Kurt como si fuera solo una puta barata porque te juro por mis hijos que no me voy a detener aunque me hayas ayudado hace unos días…-murmuro y el otro frunció el ceño- ¿entiendes Puckerman?

- Heeeeeeeey – gruño Noah antes de mover sus manos para tomar las del otro y usar algo de fuerza para que le soltara- nunca…nunca en mi vida trataría a la princesa como a una puta, cuida tu boca Anderson Warbler o seré yo quien patee tu frondoso trasero –dijo con una seriedad oscura que comenzó a llamar la atención de un mesero- cuando hablo de él lo hago con cariño, incluso cuando hablo de ti –dijo y el otro cedió para soltarle- ok, no hablare más de su trasero, y seremos serios, porque por lo visto no entiendes una buena convivencia entre amigos , Jenny le puso paloma a Kurt y bueno creí que era una buena analogía –dijo y el otro bufo de forma que demostraba que no le gustaba para nada como había usado sus palabras- ok, ok no más desplumadas –dijo y el otro solo uso su mano para alcanzar su bebida – mira…me alegro que de que estés vivo –dijo seriamente- en verdad…Kurt sufrió mucho, pero supongo que ya lo debes saber, no voy a ser una vieja chismosa, no te diré nada que no me concierna a mí, pero si tú y yo vamos a ser amigos tenemos que dejar una cosa muy clara

- ¿tiene que ver con tu reciente curiosidad por los hombres? –pregunto el pelinegro dejando su bebida en la mesa para tomar una papa mientras el otro solo asentía y le miraba como si fuese algún tipo de brujo maligno- Kurt me lo menciono…-dijo y termino metiendo la papa a su boca para comerla-

- ok, valido, pero bueno, hay algo que seguro no te conto y para eso estoy aquí, porque si vamos a ser amigos no podemos permitir que nuestra palomita vuelva a sufrir porque dos machos como nosotros nos peleamos, por que debes admitir que yo ya soy parte de la familia, lo quieran o no, así que…iniciemos –dijo y el otro solo termino de masticar su bocado para pasarlo- todo paso hace un par de años…

**-FLASH BACK-**

La lluvia en invierno era algo que no se esperaba, era usual la nieve pero la lluvia no, por lo que el día había estado no solo frio si no que bastante húmedo, Kurt estaba encerrado en su departamento como era su costumbre desde el fallecimiento de Blaine , solo que al menos ahora no se abstraía tanto del mundo, incluso había tenido un par de relaciones, nada duraderas, pero bueno no podía seguir con nadie cuando llegaba diciembre, incluso ahora después de año nuevo prefería estar solo y agradecía que Rachel se fuera de vacaciones para darle su espacio, así él podía disfrutar de su soledad y su pequeña melancolía.

La noche había llegado sin problemas, fría y húmeda mientras el viento afuera amenazaba con convertir la noche en una de tormenta, había apagado las luces y se había arropado para dormir un poco aunque en esas noches de enero no podía, odiaba dormir y soñar con Blaine, con su funeral, con sus ojos y su sonrisa, con su mirada de tristeza y de devoción.

Un sonido en su celular le indico que alguien le llamaba y después de ignorarlo varias veces decidió contestar, encontrando en su lugar 3 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de textos, todos de la misma persona.

Bufo con fastidio y salió de la cama sin creer que eso le estaba pasando, después de todo lo que hizo para dormir Noah Puckerman osaba interrumpirle cuando la somnolencia estaba meciéndolo suavemente, aun así fue a la puerta, no sin antes agarrar un bat de metal que Finn había dejado hace tiempo ahí, con una mano abrió la puerta mientras que la otra sostenía con fuerza su improvisada arma, hacía mucho que la paranoia se había vuelto una de sus más dulces amigas y prefería, después de lo que le había pasado a Blaine, no abrirle a nadie después de ciertas horas.

- hey, hey –dijo un muy lúcido Noah Puckerman al notar como el otro estaba listo a partirle la cara a golpes si se descuidaba- baja eso princesa o te romperás una uña –dijo el del mohicano mientras el castaño bajaba su arma y estrechaba su mirada- aquí es cuando me invitas a pasar –dijo pero el otro siguió mirándolo fijamente-…ok, estamos de malas…bien me invito solo –dijo y paso de largo aun sintiendo la mirada asesina del otro, pero sin importarle demasiado, solo paso, se quitó la chaqueta mojada y la colgó en un perchero para después moverse a la sala - ¿te molesto con una toalla? Estoy mojado cariño

Puck no escucho nada más que un resoplido y eso le basto para saber que el otro no lo echaría a la calle, lo cual era bueno, muy bueno para su plan, le había tomado mucho tiempo llegar a esa conclusión y definitivamente no quería tener que hacer las cosas a la fuerza porque entonces no funcionaria.

Meditaba sobre como llegar al punto que tenía que llegar con el castaño cuando una toalla se estrelló contra su rostro logrando que la cara le ardiera por el impacto antes de levantarse con cara de asesino mal pagado por mero instinto.

- cállate y siéntate Puck –siseo el castaño aun en pijama antes de sentarse a su lado en el sillón para bostezar y ver como el otro hacia tal cual lo que decía, de hecho Noah tenía bastante tiempo siendo alguien medianamente normal y amable, dentro de sus estúpidos y extraños estándares de comportamiento- puedes quedarte en el sofá siempre y cuando no llenes de baba mis cojines Noah Puckerman –dijo más el otro no le respondió solo se acomodó para sentarse de lado, subiendo una pierna flexionada donde apoyo parte de su peso y le observo- …¿ahora qué pasa?

-…lo tengo…-dijo Puck sin dejar de verle y de hecho la sonrisa habitual que solía reservar para él se había borrado, en su lugar había un gesto serio, demasiado serio- voy a ser tu novio –dijo de tal forma que Kurt tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza preguntándose si seguía dormido o si solo estaba escuchando mal-…has oído bien, mira…lo he pensado mucho y tus últimos novios son unos imbéciles de mierda, no me ha agradado ni uno solo

- Puck …-dijo con aire cansado- mira Puck esta es la broma más ridícula que se le ha ocurrido a tu desquiciada cabeza, además…no has conocido a todos los chicos con los que he salido así que no me vengas con que todos son unos imbéciles…

-claro que sí, este último, Jerry o Jimmy o Johnny, como se llame, lo vi un par de veces y estaba más pálido que un puto fantasma –dijo Noah y pudo ver el brillo indignado en las pupilas azules- no te compares tu eres fino como la porcelana, nada que ver con ese bastardo que cada que podía se veía en un espejo –rodo los ojos y Kurt no pudo si no sonreír de solo recordar a su vanidoso ex novio de 3 semanas- y estaba el otro, ese rubio de mierda que tenía la voz más castrante del mundo o sea ¡¿cómo podías hablar con él sí que se te reventaran los tímpanos?!-pregunto y el castaño se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, ya que realmente había querido que aquel chico fuese mudo, su voz era bastante molesta- ¡¿y crees que no supe del tal Tommy?! O sea Finn me lo conto todo, era un maldito degenerado que no paraba de verte el trasero y de paso tuvo la desvergüenza de un día toquetearte el trasero… ¡AUN ENFRENTE DE ÉL! – Dijo fuera de sí y el solo recordar como Finn casi se le va encima a Thomas le hizo recordar porque había roto con él, era alguien a quien definitivamente no le presentas a tu padre- y así puedo seguir…-gruño-

- Adam…-murmuro el castaño- no creo que lo conozcas, él fue un buen chico, era dulce, centrado, amable y caballeroso –dijo después de bajar la mano de su rostro para verle, usando tal vez la única carta decente de su baraja de novios temporales- está terminando en NYADA y tiene algo así como un Glee club…

- ok, era decente, pero te dejo ...y si supe de él, créeme –dijo serio el del mohicano- al menos él tuvo la sensatez de dejarte por que…-suspiro ya que ahí venia el tema complicado-…Kurt, princesa, no puedes olvidar a Blaine –dijo con todo el tacto que podía tener- llegue a escuchar cuando estabas hablando por teléfono con uno de ellos, no sé con cual pero le decías que no querías salir a patinar, porque ahí habías patinado por última vez con Anderson y no querías otro recuerdo de ese lugar…-murmuro y Kurt se mordió el labio- obvio se iban a molestar, obvio se iban a cansar o tu…

- ¡No eres gay Puck! –Siseo el castaño- ¿crees que yo terminaría con alguien que…que no duda en ir a acostarse con una mujer? Por favor tenme un poco de respeto y admite que necesito algo mas que eso –dijo antes de tomar un cojín y abrazarlo-

- No, no soy gay pero tal vez puedo ser bisexual –dijo el del mohicano sin inmutarse- y daría todo de mi por no necesitar nada más, solo a ti –dijo y se acercó un poco al otro para tratar de tomar una de las manos que se aferraban al cojín- yo no me molestaría si hablas de Blaine, me caía bien y bueno… se le extraña –murmuro y tomo una de las manos para con la otra quitar el cojín- podrías enseñarme lo que no sepa …después de todo el sexo anal es algo que pues…es bueno, muy bueno y puedo vivir de eso y de mamadas –dijo antes de que Kurt se soltara de su mano-

- ¡Puck no eres gay! –dijo desesperado el castaño mientras el otro se acercaba un poco más- Puck estas ebrio… ¿verdad? –Pregunto y el otro solo negó con la cabeza antes de mover su mano y acariciar su mejilla- no Puck, no, jamás funcionaría…yo no te…

-shhh princesa, podemos…intentarlo –murmuro Puck acercando su rostro al del otro quien cerro los parpados con algo de fuerza- nadie te hará daño…nunca, me encargare de cuidarte como si fueras de cristal princesa –susurro mientras su cálido aliento pegaba en los labios del castaño quien de pronto se sintió azorado, nunca en su vida hubiera pensado, imaginado si quiera que Puck estaría diciéndole aquello- shhh solo…déjame mostrarte ¿si? –Murmuro antes de completar el contacto-

Un beso suave apenas sobre los labios, Puck acaricio los ajenos con los propios mientras sus manos se movían con gentileza a los contados para acariciarle sobre la pijama, y Kurt solo se quedó ahí, tratando de no pensar en nada, tratando por unos segundo de creer en esa flamante locura, tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo mover una mano a la nuca del otro, siendo esta una señal para Puck, sus labios se movieron un poco más dejando acuosos sonidos que hicieron eco en su cabeza, Kurt sabía a vainilla y menta, algo dulce pero refrescante, sus labios tenían una suave textura sin tener esa capa rara que dejaba el lápiz labial en los labios de una mujer, Kurt tenía la piel suave y sus delgados dedos dejaban una caricia electrizante en su nuca, mágico, Kurt era mágico en más de un sentido pero jamás creyó que un solo beso le pusiera más dudas en su ya de por si trágica cabeza.

-…no…-murmuro el castaño con suavidad ante la forma en que Puck comenzó a lamer su labio- No…Puck…-le alejo con cuidado y Noah pudo ver en esas pálidas mejillas un suave tono rosado que juro era perfecto-…no puedo –volvió a decir- en serio…no puedo

- Kurt…en serio no me lo hagas más complicado –murmuro Noah antes de que Kurt alejase su mano de su nuca- Kurt mírame…-murmuro tomando las manos del castaño- escucha…yo lo daría todo por ti…te lo juro por mi madre –respiro hondo- Kurt tú realmente me…gus

-No…-paro el castaño la confesión que el otro de tajo y sus ojos se cristalizaron- No Puck, no, jamás…jamás podría hacerte esto a ti –dijo y el otro estuvo a punto de rechistar pero Kurt movió una mano a su boca para taparla- escucha…nunca voy a superar a Blaine, no importa las mentiras que diga o las veces que salga con alguien más, nunca podrá haber nadie más en mi vida que Blaine, nunca podré amar a nadie como a él y…y no voy a lastimarte, no sé qué sientas y no voy a minimizarlo, pero jamás haría algo para lastimarte como lo he hecho con mis parejas anteriores –murmuro y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- Puck…dime que esto es una broma, que es una locura más en tu cabeza…

- …-Puck tomo la mano que cubría su boca y la bajo con cuidado, sus ojos era serios- me he callado por mucho tiempo…solo porque creo que mereces algo mejor, yo…bueno, soy algo así como una puta, me metí con casi todas las mujeres de Lima y muchas de Los Ángeles, pero tu estas aquí –dijo tomando su mano y guiándola a su pecho- no sé qué sea o que signifique pero soy capaz de cualquier cosa Kurt, cualquier cosa por ti, solo…dilo

- No, no, no –cerro los ojos el castaño tratando de recuperar su mano- eres…eres como mi hermano, Puck yo no puedo, no podemos ponernos a jugar, no con esto - jadeo aun con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro- nunca podrás llenar el lugar de Blaine…nadie puede y con todo lo que nos ha costado llegar a donde estamos no voy a jugármela solo para ver que se siente tener algo contigo…-dijo y el otro soltó su mano- olvidemos esto…

- déjame besarte otra vez…-dijo el del mohicano acercándose una vez más al castaño pero este no tardo en soltarle una bofetada-…Kurt….-murmuro quedándose estático antes de que el otro se tapara el rostro con ambas manos y comenzara a llorar- hey…no, espera …Kurt, princesa…

-déjame, déjame solo Puck…por favor vete…-gimoteo el castaño deseando con todas su fuerzas estar dormido, no podía ver a Puck, no quería pensar que el otro jugaba con él o peor aún, que era sincero- por favor…vete

-¡No! –grito Noah y sin más se apuró a atraerlo hacia su pecho- escucha…escucha Kurt, ok vamos a olvidar esto, es más si alguna vez se sabe, yo estaba ebrio y tú estabas muy molesto, me corriste sin misericordia –dijo apretándolo contra sí- nunca te lastimare…lo juro, jamás volveré a hacerte esto que estoy haciéndote ahora así que… disculpa-susurro acercando un poco sus labios al oído del otro quien lloraba aun en su pecho- perdóname Kurt, nunca quise enamorarme de ti, lo juro…-susurro antes de tomar los hombros del otro y separarlo un poco-...estoy ebrio –dijo completamente lucido mientras movía sus manos a las de Kurt para quitarlas de su rostro y que lo viera-repítelo…Puck estas ebrio…-murmuro con una sonrisa en los labios- repítelo princesa…

-..Puck…pero tú no-murmuro el castaño aun con los rastros de las lágrimas en su rostro y los ojos rojizos, entonces Puck movió sus labios para que el otro dijera justo lo que tenía que decir-..Puck…estas ebrio

- bien…-murmuro Noah-…ahora…di…Puck No soy un experimento, deja de jugar , duérmete y déjame dormir –dijo ladeando un poco el rostro mientras Kurt seguía afligido- dilo Kurt, dilo o no nos moveremos de aquí –dijo antes de que Kurt respirara hondo y asintiera- ¿entonces?

-…Puck, no soy un experimento y…deja de jugar, duérmete y…y déjame dormir –murmuro el castaño de ojos azules mientras el otro parecía ir guiándole con el movimiento de sus labios -…Puck ¿tú en serio…?

- sí, estoy muy ebrio –dijo Puck antes de dejar un beso en su frente- muy, muy ebrio, creo que si no te vas ahora podría follarte fuerte hasta que gritaras mi nombre, así que soy peligroso mejor ve a dormir, yo…dormiré y mañana seré el mismo de siempre…-murmuro pero el castaño no se movió, se veía completamente preocupado, Kurt sabía lo que era sentirse solo y siempre había creído que Puck pese a todo era alguien solo- shhh anda –dijo antes de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro- anda, solo aviéntame una almohada y una cobija por que con este puto frio terminare congelado sin darme cuenta –dijo y le ayudo a levantarse-

Kurt no estaba seguro de si el otro estaba jugando con él o simplemente el mundo se había vuelto completamente insano, pero decidió que lo mejor era seguir sus palabras, aunque definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir, solo que al menos esa vez tendría una razón más aparte de cierto pelinegro que le había dejado en ese frio y cruel mundo.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

-…y entonces fue por unas mantas y una almohada, me las dejo, regreso a su cama y…-murmuro el del mohicano antes de volver sus ojos al pelinegro quien había quedado en un estado de shock muy parecido al que había tenido él mismo cuando supo lo que sentía por el castaño, todo era tan ilógico e irracional que era sencillo creer que fuese una simple y burda broma-…Kurt no habla de esa noche, porque siente que me lastima recordar –dijo con tranquilidad- las pocas veces que ha salido a colación ambos bromeamos y hablamos de como yo estaba completamente ebrio y de como él me corrió a la calle sin un solo gramo de misericordia –negó con cierta gracia- la verdad es que…jamás he estado más consiente de mis actos como esa noche –dijo mirándole fijamente- Blaine…bese a Kurt y si tu no hubieras aparecido lo hubiera seguido intentado –dijo mientras una sonrisa ladina casi lobuna aparecía en sus labios-

-…él me dijo que…-murmuro el pelinegro sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir, todo parecía demasiado delicado, demasiado frágil, y le dolía, le dolía saber aquello por parte de Puck y no de Kurt, y tenía celos y coraje ¿Puck había intentado hacer sus movimientos cuando Kurt estaba más débil? ¿Acaso no era eso algo bajo?-…estabas experimentando –murmuro entrecerrando su mirada en el otro cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con un tono que solo le pertenecía a alguien en el mundo-…

-¿es la princesa? –pregunto Puckerman con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que no había visto antes pero que ahora le era imposible ignorar- debe estar preocupado ¿quieres que conteste por ti Anderson? –pregunto y la mirada del otro le hizo saber que estaba justo en el momento que necesitaba estar, Puck estaba guiando suavemente al otro hasta donde quería y hasta ahora el otro había reaccionado tal y como esperaba-

No supo que paso exactamente, de pronto su cuerpo se había movido sin su permiso y había tomado nuevamente al otro de la chaqueta con una de sus manos antes de que su otro brazo se moviera hasta estrellarse contra el rostro de Puck, quien termino cayendo de su silla hasta el suelo.

-…así que…-dijo Puck antes de escupir un poco de sangre, ahora sabía que el otro era realmente fuerte y Blaine necesitaba ser fuerte- si te importa…-sentencio aun en el suelo antes de que uno de los meseros se acercara – tranquilo, todo bien…pero sabes.. –le dijo al mesero mientras se levantaba y observaba fijamente al otro- Nunca dejes que alguien como yo se meta entre ustedes…-sentencio antes de impulsarse contra el otro y aventarle al piso-

Entonces la pelea inicio, pronto el ruido de la mesa y de lo que había sobre ella término de fondo como la misma música, Puck quería arreglar las cosas y Blaine le estaba siguiendo sin problemas, afuera el aire seguía completamente frio y las calles inundadas de un manto blanco lograban una apariencia casi europea de la Gran Manzana.

Los niños estaban iluminando en la mesita de centro de la sala esperando a su papá quien extrañamente no había ido a cenar y que mantenía a Kurt en un estado de preocupación latente, Lizzy estaba tranquila, sabía que el tío Puck y su papá estaban juntos divirtiéndose, su papá rara vez se divertía y estaba seguro que salir con su tío Puck le alegraría mucho, por otro lado Alex no estaba tan seguro de aquello, el pequeño castaño había visto en Kurt una preocupación diferente, era casi como si temiera por su papá y aunque ese hombre, bueno el tío Puck, fuese una persona amable no le quitaba ese sabor de boca de que algo se traía entre manos, era una vibra extraña que tenía cada que estaba cerca Kurt.

Kurt intentaba estar tranquilo simulando que leí una libro en el sofá cercano a donde estaban los niños, pero la verdad era otra, desde que Blaine le había mandado ese mensaje diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde por que saldría con Puck todo su sistema de alerta se encendió, no le gustaba, y no le gustaba porque Puck era un idiota, hacia las cosas de la forma menos convencional y lo peor del caso era… ese beso, ese maldito beso que había permitido unos años atrás y que le había revelado algo que aún le preocupaba.

-…no puede estarlo…-murmuro el mayor antes de morderse el labio logrando que Alex moviera discretamente sus ojos ambarinos hacia su persona- no puede estar…enamo…no, claro que no –apenas y movió sus labios, y aunque Alex quiso saber que pasaba exactamente, no lo entendía, solo sabía que Kurt estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso-…-respiro hondo antes de sacar su celular y volver a marcar el número de Blaine, obteniendo lo mismo que la vez pasada-

Nada, la llamada simplemente no era contestada y se iba directamente al buzón de voz, logrando que Kurt quisiera aventar su teléfono celular contra la pared, aunque si hacia eso no podría comunicarse y de paso asustaría a los niños y eran cosas que definitivamente no quería que pasaran.

- Tío Kurt –se escuchó la voz de Lizzy mientras Kurt revisaba la hora que era- tíoooooooo Kuuuuuuuuurt –volvió a llamarle logrando que el castaño volviera sus ojos azules a los de ella para hacerle ver que la estaba escuchando –tengo sueñito ¿crees que papá y el tío Puck tarden mucho en llegar? –pregunto y Kurt se debatió entre golpear a Puck en cuanto llegara o ir a buscarlos y golpearlo por hacer que los niños se estuviesen desvelando para esperar a su papá- es que quiero ver al tío Puck, quería mostrarle la pintura que hice en el taller de artes –dijo de buena gana mientras Alex torcía los labios y continuaba iluminado-

- No lo sé Lizzy –dijo Kurt antes de levantarse para dejar el libro aun lado y guardar su celular- pero creo que es mejor que vallan a ponerse sus pijamas y a lavarse los dientes –dijo y Lizzy frunció el ceño- mañana tienen clases y ya va siendo hora de dormir –dijo y la niña volvió sus ojos a su hermano quien de hecho ya estaba guardando los colores- vamos, esta noche yo les cantare algo para que duerman –dijo y fue justo lo que necesito Lizzy antes de apurarse a guardar sus cosas, de manera más atropellada que su hermano para después solo jalar la mano de este y apresurarlo a la que era su recamara-

Entonces Kurt se encontró solo en la sala, ahí donde Blaine dormía y donde ya debía estar, listo para acurrucarse un poco en el sillón con él como su invitado, Kurt estaba preocupado, demasiado, algo en su pecho le decía que las cosas no podían salir mal pero siempre estaba ese lado pesimista que le recordaba que el mundo era cruel.

¿Qué si Puck le contaba todo a Blaine y él se molestaba con él por no decirle?

¿Qué si Puck hacia que Blaine bebiera y terminaban en un precario estado en alguna calle sin nombre?

¿Qué si Puck decidía averiguar si Blaine era tan bueno como él mismo había asegurado y se le abalanzaba para besarlo?

¿Qué si Puck y Blaine terminaban peleando?

¿Cómo lidiar con eso cuando Blaine era su todo y Puck se había vuelto en su hermano molesto pervertido preferido?

¿Qué si se los asaltaban al salir de a saber que sitio?

¿Qué si Puck tenía la osadía de llevar a Blaine a un sitio de poca reputación?

¿Qué si…?

- Kurt – se escuchó la voz de Alex quien se había apresurado a él con el cabello revuelto y la respiración acelerada, logrando que todo lo referente a Blaine y Puck se pausara para hincarse y tomar de los hombros a Alex- yo…Lizzy…-decía agitado logrando que Kurt estuviese a punto de correr a donde sea que estuviese Lizzy mas no tuvo que hacerlo ya que pronto Lizzy salió corriendo ya con su pijama y sus rizos bailando en el viento antes de saltarle encima a la espalda de Alex -¡AAAAH LIZZY!¡YAAAA BAAAASTA BAJATE! –grito el niño mientras la pequeña niña seguía en su espalda y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos de tal forma que el niño comenzaba a ponerse algo…verde-KU…urt…ayu…da…

- ¡Lizzy!... ¡Lizzy por todos los cielos Alex se está ahogando! –Dijo apurado antes de ver como Alex caía de rodillas implorando por algo de aire hasta caer en el piso donde Lizzy ya le había aflojado el agarre y ahora se dedicaba a despeinarlo frenéticamente- ¡Lizzy tu hermano! –Dijo sin saber exactamente qué hacer, aquello debía ser peligroso pero la niña reía sin medida y parecía que Alex estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques, porque viera por donde lo viera…eso era un ataque-

- jejejeje está bien –dijo la niña entre risas antes de bajarse del cuerpo de su hermano quien tenía la cara contra la alfombra – Alex es fuerte –dijo con orgullo mientras su hermano levantaba el rostro de la alfombra y miraba desde ahí a Kurt quien simplemente estaba sin habla- estamos súper listos para dormir tío Kurt ¿Qué nos vas a cantar? –Pregunto antes de apresurarse hacia el mayor y tomar su mano mientras su hermano se levantaba de la alfombra y arreglaba su pijama-

- ¿eso no es…bulling? –pregunto el castaño mientras el niño solo se acomodaba el cabello y la niña reía jocosamente- Lizzy no es correcto que le hagas eso a Alex…por todos los cielos , Alex cariño ¿estás bien? –Pregunto y el niño solo asintió antes de respirar hondo y sacudir su pijama-

- está bien…Lizzy tiene que sacar esa energía o las cosas se ponen…feas –dijo y miro de reojo a su hermana quien jalaba al mayor- en serio Kurt, solo…gracias por hacer que parara, a veces no puede controlar su propia fuerza y es cuando acudimos a alguien más –dijo y la niña asintió antes de soltar a Kurt e ir hacia su hermano para abrazarlo y darle un par de besos en el rostro- ¡Lizzy ya estamos grandes pa…ra eso! –Dijo el niño con las mejillas rojas-

- perdón, perdón, perdón Aleeeeex –dijo la niña de ojos azules antes de soltarlo del cuello y tomar su mano- jamás, jamás te lastimaría enserio, lo sabes, lo sabes –dijo antes de que mirar a Kurt y sonreírle- en serio tío Kurt todo está bien, pero si un día hago llorar a Alex por favor, por favor castígame feo –dijo antes de que Kurt parpadeara un par de veces y se preguntara que otra cosa no sabía aun de los mellizos que podía dejarlo en tal estado de shock, aquello era, realmente algo que no se veía todos los días-

Kurt no dijo nada solo asintió antes de seguir a los niños a la recamara, donde los arropo gentilmente antes de sentarse a su lado y empezar a cantar una suave canción de cuna que le había escuchado originalmente a su madre cuando aún era muy pequeño, para el castaño era sencillo entender como esos niños lo eran todo para Blaine, porque ahí cuando la canción estuvo a punto de morir en sus labios pudo observar la maravilla de verlos caer dormidos, cada uno abrazado del otro, Lizzy parecía que nunca se cansaría de su hermano y se notaba aun entre sueños como ese niño la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de su imperiosa y alarmante hiperactividad, pronto las acompasadas respiraciones le hicieron ver al castaño que ambos niños dormían, entonces movió su mano para apagar la luz principal y después encendió la pequeña lamparita en forma de honguito, esa que había llegado esa tarde junto al resto de sus cosas. Y no es como si no lo hubiera visto antes, ya había ayudado y llevado a los mellizos a la cama pero cada vez era un poco diferente y sentía que cada vez encontraba algo nuevo en ellos que no había visto antes.

Dejar un beso en cada uno fue algo que sentía jamás podría dejar de hacer, entendiendo también a su propio padre y después de asegurarse de que esos pequeños estuviesen bien protegidos del frio salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta tras él antes de volver a tomar su teléfono celular y revisar la hora, era tarde, claro ya lo sabía y por lógica era más tarde que la última vez que había revisado la hora, sin embargo no podía evitar que la preocupación volviera a su cuerpo ahora que sabía que los niños estaban bien, por eso volvió a marcar el número del pelinegro, sin embargo nuevamente después de varios tonos, la llamada paso al buzón, logrando que el castaño deseara implantar incluso un chip localizador en el pelinegro, lo cual podía sonar extremista, pero al menos saber que estaba bien y que él y Puck no estaban metidos en algún tipo de problema le haría respirar tranquilo.

-Maldición …-gruño el castaño antes de resoplar para ir hacia la sala donde estaba dispuesto a acampar de ser posible, pero él estaría despierto cuando Blaine llegara y tendría que responder por que no había atendido a sus llamadas, no podía, simplemente Blaine no podía ponerle en un estado tan precario y Blaine debía saber el grado de preocupación en el que estaba-…Blaine…-murmuro y fue entonces que parpadeo antes de sentirse completamente estúpido, llamaría a Puckerman, claro que lo haría y entonces toda tu frustración caería en ese tonto engreído en lugar de caer sobre Blaine-

Estaba marcando el teléfono de Noah Puckerman cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y ese sonido basto para que Kurt se levantara y fuese hasta donde estaba la entrada, mas al llegar se quedó paralizado, la imagen de Blaine y Puck ayudándose mutuamente a caminar mientras cada uno tenía un par de golpes en la cara hizo que el azúcar se le fuera a la planta de los pies, sin contar con el estado deplorable en el que se encontraban sus ropas, había pasado algo…era obvio y el solo pensar que podía haber perdido una vez más a alguien fue motivo suficiente para que sus nervios le colocaran un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Oh por Gaga! –Fue el grito ahogado del castaño quien se apresuró a ellos para ayudarles a avanzar, parecía que habían tenido problemas, graves problemas, aunque la sonrisa en ambos lo contrariaba demasiado- ¡¿Qué…que ha pasado?!–jadeo prácticamente cuando llegaron a la sala y vio como ambos se sentaban-

- Tuvimos…una pequeña pelea en un bar –dijo Puck mientras Blaine descolgaba de su hombro su mochila de cambio, dejándola a un lado del sillón para ver al castaño con suavidad- no es nada grave –dijo y Kurt respiro hondo antes de tomar el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos para examinarlo, tenía una mejilla afectada y un labio roto, pero realmente nada grave, aun así era horrible aquello-

- ¿Qué…paso? –Siseo el castaño mirando de reojo al del mohicano quien se sobaba el hombro mientras un cardenal en su ojo derecho parecía gritar que la palea había sido bastante pareja- ¡llamaremos a la policía! –siseo el castaño pero antes de que se alejara Blaine tomo una de sus manos y negó- ¡pero Blaine, quien les hizo esto debe pagar!

-…este…yo hice eso princesa –murmuro Puck y Kurt abrió enormemente los ojos antes de llevar sus ojos de Puck a Blaine quien solo sonrió como quien no tiene ninguna culpa, lo cual generalmente significaba que algo había pasado-…

- Kurt…yo inicie todo –dijo suavemente el pelinegro- bueno, yo di el primer golpe pero sin duda alguna no lo hubiera hecho si Puck no…-respiro hondo y soltó la mano del castaño para verle- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste del beso con Puck? –pregunto lo más suave que pudo logrando que Kurt se levantara de golpe de su lado para ver acusadoramente al del mohicano- No, Kurt, en serio…mira me siento herido, porque…bueno…sé que tu seguiste tu vida y estabas en todo tu derecho pero…¿Puck? –dijo con aire incrédulo- no es por nada Puckerman pero….-resoplo y Kurt parecía un pequeño venado que es alumbrado repentinamente por los faros de un auto, no tenía idea de que decir-…no estoy molesto solo…Kurt ¿Qué sentiste cuando…ustedes…?

Fue cuando Kurt se mordió el labio y bajo el rostro, no quería hablar, no quería hablar de eso, no cuando Puck estaba a un lado y seguro saldría lastimado y Kurt no quería lastimarlo, estaba seguro que aquella vez Puck le había dado algo más que un simple beso, había sido dulce con él de una forma que él no podía responder y se sentía en deuda, pero tampoco podía negarle una respuesta a Blaine, habían prometido ser sinceros, reconstruir su relación en la sólida base de la verdad.

Entonces paso…Puckerman resoplo con fuerza antes de girarse a donde estaba el pelinegro y tomarlo del rostro, acto seguido y sin permiso de nadie plato sus labios en los del pelinegro logrando así 5 segundos antes de que Blaine lo empujara completamente sorprendido mientras Kurt guardaba todo el oxígeno de la habitación en sus pulmones.

- Eso sintió Anderson , lo mismo que tu –dicto Noah antes de sonreírle de lado y levantarse del sillón mientras Blaine aun azorado y con el rostro rojizo boqueaba un par de veces sin encontrar como responderle, gritarle, maldecirlo o entender la lección que acaba de darle- fue como besar a Finn , digo no soy tu hermano y entendería si te enamoraras de mi pero saben que…-dio una palmada en el aire- estoy exhausto así que iré a mi hotel tomare una ducha y después me acostare con la camarera más cercana –dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de que un cojín se estrellara de golpe en su cara-

-¡LARGO! –Grito el castaño antes de levantarse y tomar al del mohicano del brazo- es todo, no te quiero cerca de Blaine ¿me oyes? –Gruño con el rostro completamente rojo ante lo que el otro solo sonrió antes de darle un golpe a su nariz- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- Saben…-dijo Puck soltándose de Kurt antes de cojear hacia la salida- para no estar saliendo, los dos celan bastante al otro –dijo con gracia antes de detenerse en la puerta para ver hacia la pareja que parecía aun afectada por todo- me voy, ya mañana pasare a ver a los enanos antes de irme a Los Ángeles –dijo y antes de que cualquiera de los dos se moviera abrió la puerta y salió por ella-

Entonces el silencio invadió el departamento, Blaine no estaba seguro de que es lo que había pasado esa tarde, Kurt aun no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Noah, pero después de varios minutos de reflexión volvieron a verse para acomodarse uno al lado del otro manteniéndose callados por un poco más.

-… ¿estas molesto conmigo? –murmuro el castaño después de un par de minutos y como respuesta el pelinegro tomo una de sus manos- sé que…debí decírtelo pero quería tiempo…porque es Puck, no es cualquier persona y no quería…-bajo la mirada- es un idiota, lo sé pero…a su manera él…

-lo se…-corto de lleno el pelinegro antes de usar su otra mano para levantar el rostro del castaño- lo sé, por eso él y yo estamos bien…-murmuro antes de sonreírle con suavidad- creo que dejo muy claro cuando…bueno …cuando – movió su cabeza señalando la puerta por la que había salido-…tu sabes –murmuro y el castaño asintió- no estoy molesto solo…me preocupe…-confeso suavemente- Puck tiene un largo historial y bueno…sentí algo de celos…después de todo él estuvo a tu lado todo este tiempo…y sé que daría cualquier cosa por que estés bien, así que…sentí celos Kurt, muchos celos

- nunca…nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu Blaine –susurro el castaño antes de abrazarse a su hombro- y ahora mismo quisiera salir a la calle y romperle la cara a Puck por atreverse a…a besarte, por todos los cielos ¿Qué clase de idiota es?

-shhh …-palmeo el pelinegro su espalda- te besaría pero mi labio me duele lo suficiente para hacerlo –murmuro con suavidad antes de que el castaño se alejara un poco y dejara un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, cuidando de no tocar la parte lastimada del otro-…mmh valla eso…se sintió bien –murmuro antes de sonreírle-…lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas pero estábamos tratando de que no llamaran a la policía y antes de eso estábamos…tu sabes…ocupados destrozando un par de cosas –dijo y el castaño se alejó un poco más para levantar una ceja e interrogarle con la mirada- wow…la ceja malvada apareció –dijo con gracia antes de reír suavemente y respirar hondo- ya sabes, Puck y yo peleamos… en un bar y obviamente no fue bien visto por la encargada…así que después de calmarnos tratamos de excusarnos y cubrir los daños, al final Puck hizo muy bien su labor de convencimiento y pagamos nuestro consumo …aunque no podemos volver a pisar ese lugar –dijo y vio como Kurt ponía la cara que auguraba un gran regaño- pero…pero todo salió bien, al final caminamos por la nieve y platicamos de muchas cosas…y…-dijo antes de tomar su rostro y acercarlo al del otro hasta pegar sus frentes- todo salió bien, prometo no volver a hacerlo ¿ok? –murmuro y sus Kurt no pudo si no rodar los ojos cuando la mirada de cachorrito abandonado e inocente pinto el rostro del pelinegro-

- vas a dormir ahora –dicto el castaño antes de alejarse del otro observando como el pelinegro palmeaba su lado – No, hoy no va haber arrumacos señor Anderson –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera- está castigado por llegar tarde, no contestar mis llamadas y de paso pelearse en un sitio público –dijo sin más se movió a donde estaba la pantalla de plasma- nada de televisión, se arregla, se acuesta y se duerme, ya mañana veremos como amanezco –dijo y se giró sobre sus talones para llevarse el control remoto consigo mientras escuchaba una réplica lastimera a su espalda-

Cierto Blaine era un niño grande y Puck seguro era un niño idiota grande, ambos no podían estar juntos, mucho menos a solas, Puck era una terrible influencia para Blaine, pero aun así sentía que no todo lo ocurrido ese día había sido tan malo, si Blaine le había colocado en un tela preocupante de paranoia y si Puck se había atrevido a besar a Blaine, a SU novio, secreto, pero novio al fin, así que por un tiempo los castigaría.

Al llegar a su recamara comenzó a preparar su rutina diaria mientras se recordaba mentalmente que al día siguiente cuando decidiera perdonar momentáneamente el mal comportamiento de su increíblemente sensual y dulce novio , le preguntaría sobre los mellizos, su comportamiento, sobre todo el de Lizzy era uno que debía entender para saber cómo actuar, después de todo tal vez un par de años más adelante recordaría ese día y no podría hacer otra cosa si no reírse, por el momento jugaría estar molesto y al parecer Blaine jugaría a ser un buen chico para redimirse ante él, lo cual de cierta forma no era tan malo.


	28. Sebasky

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC, Anne, Gabriela C, Jean74 en Fanfiction net y Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 26 "Sebasky"

El frio estaba nuevamente en las calles, no había nevado en la noche pero esa mañana había caído un poco de nieve y por la tarde la nieve caía libremente haciendo el ambiente en el exterior completamente helado.

Alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde una pareja bien arropada caminaba por una de las calles de la gran manzana, hasta llegar a un viejo almacén que desde hace varios años se había convertido en un departamento de artistas o al menos es así como los vecinos del lugar había catalogado el lugar.

- Esta helando –murmuro el hombre alto y delgado que se frotaba los brazos bien vestidos con una perfecta y cálida gabardina de marca , tratando de que al hacer fricción con sus carísimos guantes llegara algo de calor a su piel debajo de todas las capas de ropa- ¿en serio tenemos que pasar? ¿no podemos ir primero al hotel a tomar una ducha caliente en la tina? –Pregunto con cierto fastidio antes de que del otro se girara para frotar sus brazos y ayudarle con esa búsqueda de calor-

- Estoy preocupado por él, hace tiempo que no lo veo en línea y definitivamente esta es una época muy complicada para Kurt, tu sabes por que…bueno, por lo que paso, además tenemos mucho tiempo que no lo vemos y te apuesto a que adentro esta calientito…-dijo el más corpulento con una sonrisa en los labios-

- Se deprime y se encierra, ya lo sabes ¿Qué te sorprende? –pregunto el castaño antes de dar un paso adelante y acercarse al otro, siendo esto suficiente para que este le abrazara y frotase su espalda- ok, como sea veamos a la pequeña hada de los bosques –murmuro no de muy buena gana antes de sentir como el otro reía de forma reservada, para alejarse de él y tocar la puerta- te juro que si no abre en cinco minutos me regreso al auto y de ahí no me sacas –farfullo-

- tranquilo Seb acabamos de tocar –dijo el hombre de gran masa muscular bajo su traje sastre mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra, regalo del otro para hacer juego- por cierto…es muy posible que Kurt este un poco…no muy presentable así que te agradecería que fueras un poco…

-¿Qué sea hipocrita oso? –pregunto con una sonrisa ladina logrando que el otro le mirara de mala manera- por Dios cálmate no haré nada que traume a la pastorcita de las praderas –rodo los ojos- entiendo que se deprima y todo, además tampoco es como si alguna vez se hubiera vestido bien esa Betty White -murmuro ante de recibir otra mirada- ok, ok ya te dije, entiendo lo que le pasa –resoplo antes de que el otro volviese a tocar- tal vez no está…-murmuro y el otro le miro de reojo- Dave puede que ya este superando lo de Blaine, vamos han pasado diez años…-dijo con tono serio pero tembloroso por el frio mientras el más corpulento fruncía el ceño y estuvo a punto de tomar su teléfono celular para marcarle cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un sonriente castaño de ojos azules quien llevaba un delantal con la cita "Besa al cocinero", pero tal vez lo más sorprendente para Dave Karosfky , no era eso, sino la forma en que sus ojos brillaban dejándolo completamente impactado-…Kurt…-murmuro Sebastián mirando de reojo a su pareja- valla, ¿interrumpimos algo? –Pregunto con cierta malicia antes de que un par de risas infantiles llegaran a sus oídos, logrando que la cara de Smythe cambiara ligeramente, no esperaba que el otro tuviese niños en casa, hubiese esperado que estuviera cocinándole a algún amante después de varias horas de sexo, pero al parecer no todo el mundo tenía las mismas manías que tenía él con su oso, claro él no cocinaba bien, pero hacia el intento, a la fecha ya podía considerar que sus desayunos era comibles-

- ¡Dave, Sebastián! –Dijo Kurt antes de hacerse a un lado para que pasaran- no, no por favor pasen afuera esta terriblemente helado –les apuro y poco después de que entraron les ayudo con sus abrigos para colocarlos en el perchero- disculpen es que estaba algo ocupado en la cocina…-dijo y fue cuando dos niños salieron de la cocina-

- ¿Quién llego tío Kurt? –dijo Lizzy quien llevaba unos jeans y unas botas verde opaco más un blusón blanco con pequeñas hierbitas en la parte inferior y sus rizos en una elaborada trenza, dejando solo algunos pequeños y rebeldes rizos salir en su frente- visitas…-murmuro y miro a su hermano, quien llevaba un pantalón de bolsas amplias en color gris, converse clásicos y una camisa de mangla larga color blanca con simuladas manchas en color negro y el cabello hacia arriba-

- ¿tío? –Murmuro Dave viendo a los niños sin encontrar una sola similitud en Finn Hudson, siendo este el único pariente de su edad con quien Kurt podía tener una relación-…Kurt si estás muy ocupado, nosotros podemos…

- no, no nada de eso –dijo el castaño anfitrión ante de mover sus ojos a Alex- cariño ¿Por qué no van tú y Lizzy a lavarse las manos?, cuando terminen vienen a la sala para que los presente –dijo con suavidad ante lo cual Alex solo asintió antes de tomar la mano de su hermana y guiarla a su recamara-…ok…pasen…-dijo a los invitados señalándoles la sala mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo doblaba pulcramente para llevarlo a la cocina- ¡¿gustan algo de tomar?! –Preguntó en voz alta mientras entraba a la cocina-

- Un café con courvoisier para mí –dijo en voz alta Sebastián mientras se quitaba los guantes- un expreso para Dave –dijo sin pena alguna antes de que Dave volviera a verlo con aire represor- ¿Qué? -dijo apenas audible sin entender porque la cara del otro- el pregunto si queríamos algo y definitivamente quiero tomar mi café

- si pero no…- Dave bajo un poco más su tono de voz – no sabemos si tiene tu licor, por todos los cielos Seb tienes que ser consciente de que no a todo el mundo le gusta esa cosa o si quiera conoce ese tipo de cosas –murmuro escuchando el movimiento en la cocina-

-pues yo no veo que la señorita se queje –murmuro Smythe antes de sentarse cruzando una de sus piernas- por favor trabaja en Vogue, es gay y …es él –dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina- claro que conoce ese y muchos más tipos de licores, créeme, en las fiestas de esa clase de revistas uno aprende muchas cosas –murmuro con cierto aire malicioso antes de mover una de sus manos al rostro cuadrado del otro- me han contado muchas historias , tal vez llegando al hotel …

- ¿Son amigos del tío Kurt?- Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Lizzy quien había vuelto a la sala aun lado de su hermano y tomaban asiento en un sillón frente a los dos adultos, logrando que Dave se tensara completamente y bajara la mano de Sebastián de su rostro-

- Lizzy hasta que llegue Kurt –reprendió Alex a su hermana antes de volver sus ojos a los dos adultos- disculpen, no queríamos interrumpir –dijo tan serio como podía y los ojos de Sebastián se clavaron en ambos niños, sobre todo en el pequeño, encontrando unas alarmantes similitudes en esos ojos ambarinos-

- Pero el tío Kurt los conoce, si él los conoce y los invito a entrar no tenemos por qué ser tan descorteces, debemos saludar y presentarnos como papá nos enseñó Alex –murmuro Lizzy frunciendo el ceño mientras Dave inspeccionaba miles de teorías por las cuales esos niños estaban prácticamente instalados con Kurt, tal vez algunos parientes lejanos-

- Disculpen –se escuchó la voz de Kurt quien llevaba una bandeja con las bebidas- niños me sorprende lo rápidos que pueden ser en algunas ocasiones –dijo Kurt mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía de forma acusadora a Lizzy quien simplemente le regalo una gran sonrisa y un batir de pestañas- muy bien niños …-dijo llegando a la mesita de centro donde dejo la bandeja- David aquí tienes tu expreso –dijo mientras se lo pasaba- Sebastián…-le nombro para ir a tomar el otro café- tienes mucha suerte de que recuerde las bebidas de mis conocidos…-dijo antes de pasarle su taza logrando que el otro le diera una sonrisa a medias antes de volver sus ojos a los niños- ahora…Lizzy, Alex van a presentarse y después van a ir a su recamara a jugar porque tengo que hablar un par de cosas de adultos con ellos ¿ok? –pregunto y ambos niños asintieron antes de que Kurt tomara su propio café y se sentara en el sillón junto a los niños- ellos son Sebastián Smythe y Dave Karosfky –inicio porque sabía que los niños no tenían permiso de hablar con nadie si un adulto responsable no se los permitía, en ese caso Kurt- amigos de la preparatoria –dijo y Kurt casi tiene un ataque de nervios cuando los ojos de Lizzy brillaron de emoción, era obvio que había atado cabos y ahora ambos niños debía saber que esos de ahí posiblemente conocían a su padre-…niños…

- Si…ok…-dijo Alex antes de erguirse – mi nombre es Alexander Anderson y ella –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana quien con la otra mano los saludaba con una gran sonrisa- es Elizabeth Anderson, mucho gusto –dijo y Alex volvió sus ojos ambarinos a los azules de Kurt quien se mantenía observándolo- Kurt ¿Cuándo llegue papá puedes revisar su labio? –pregunto tranquilamente logrando que los invitados se mantuvieran al tanto de la reacción de Hummel quien solo había levantado una ceja- sé que no es nada y posiblemente papá no debió…hacer aquello, pero me preocupa que algo de la grasa del taller termine infectándoselo

- Cariño, tu papá va a estar bien, no te preocupes –contesto el dueño del departamento y sin más le indico al niño con los ojos que podían retirarse, sobre todo por que Lizzy tenía los ojos puestos en Sebastián y este parecía haberlo notado y se encontraba altamente confundido, sabía que debía hablar con ellos antes de que el flamante novio de Dave terminara diciendo alguna barbaridad que incomodara a los niños- vamos…

-ok…-murmuro resignado Alex antes de volver los ojos a los invitados y hacer un movimiento de su cabeza en señal de respeto- con permiso los dejamos para que platiquen como se debe –dijo de forma educada y apretó la mano de su hermana antes de dar un paso, paso que no pudo dar por que Lizzy estaba absorta por Sebastián quien le parecía lindo, pero un lindo muy diferente a su tío Kurt, un lindo como más…adinerado- Lizzy eso es de mala educación ¿recuerdas? –Murmuro logrando que Sebastián le sonriera a la niña con cierta zorrería-

- si Alex…-dijo Lily y comenzó a caminar junto a su hermano, pero antes de salir de la sala detuvo sus pasos haciendo que Alex se detuviera también y volviera a verla- solo…-murmuro y volvió sus ojos al señor bonito que estaba con el otro más pesadote- señor Sebastián Smythe –le llamo aunque no fue necesario, ya que tanto Dave como Sebastián observaban a los niños, Smythe con más descaro que su novio claro-…es usted un señor muy …muy bonito, parece un simpático huroncito café –dijo con la inocencia que le caracterizaba y los ojos del mencionado parpadearon un par de veces antes de que la risa sonora de Dave resonara en el lugar y Kurt no pudiera evitar reír por lo bajo- permiso –dijo y se giró para seguir su camino, dejando por unos minutos completamente callado al ex Warbler-

La risa de Dave siguió con unos segundos más mientras Kurt solo rogaba que la puerta del cuarto de los niños sonara para saber que estaban aislados de la conversación, aunque seguro aun escuchaban a Karosfky reír.

Sebastián respiro hondo y una sola mirada de mala manera hacia a Dave basto para que este hiciera un esfuerzo por dejar de reírse mientras Kurt meditaba los aspectos negativos que aquel comentario podía llegar a traer en alguien como Sebastián, quien definitivamente no parecía del estilo que gusta de los niños.

- ¿Terminaste? –pregunto Sebastián al que estaba a su lado quien solo tomo su taza nuevamente y dio un pequeño sorbo, era mejor eso que seguir buscándole las pulgas al diablo y Dave no conocía otro diablo más impactante que su querido y flamante novio- gracias que amable eres …-murmuro antes de volver sus ojos al otro castaño- muy bien Kurt Hummel, seré directo por que no me gusta jugar a las adivinanzas –declaro y el otro solo cruzo una de sus piernas y le invito a seguir con un movimiento de su mano- ¿esos niños son hijos de Cooper Anderson? Porque es la única forma en que podría encontrar en el niño los ojos de Blaine y en la niña ese aire infantiloide que tenía nuestro Warbler –dijo y Kurt levanto una ceja de tal forma que Dave comenzó a preocuparse-

- ¿Nuestro Warbler? –siseo prácticamente Kurt Hummel quien parecía más a la defensiva de lo normal, Sebastián, Dave y Kurt se habían visto pocas veces en persona desde que habían terminado la preparatoria, después cuando se veían mayormente era por Skype, pero en esos 10 años posteriores al funeral de Blaine, Kurt no se había vuelto a poner en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, a la defensiva de lo que había sido suyo- Te recuerdo que Blaine se fue de Dalton y se convirtió en uno de nosotros, en New Directions…

- y yo te recuerdo Hummel que una vez Warbler, siempre eres un Warbler –contesto Sebastián con un aire extremadamente victorioso y divertido, porque era cierto extrañaba tener esas discusiones que tal vez solo Kurt podía tener y ponerse a su altura sin parecer una perra de la calle, sino una Diva, pero claro eso jamás se lo diría- además…incluso entre ustedes le decían Blaine Warbler, creí que lo recordabas…-contesto y al momento supo que estaba mal, no era correcto hacerle un comentario que si quiera dejara la posibilidad de que Kurt estaba olvidando a Blaine, la última vez el castaño había explotado en llanto y se había incomunicado del mundo por más de dos semanas-…olvídalo…yo no…

Fue un momento tenso, Dave estaba debatiéndose entre mantenerse ahí, aun lado de su novio o levantarse hacia Kurt para hacer algo, el problema era que Kurt era demasiado terco y cerrado en cuando a ese tema y Sebastián aun a veces se mostraba celoso por el otro, así que estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo unos segundos más tarde algo paso…Kurt levanto aún más el rostro con un orgullo que hacia siglos no veían en él y les sonrió con altivez, Dave pensó que el castaño podía estar mejorando o volviéndose loco, mientras que Sebastián solo comenzaba a preguntarse si era esa una calma antes de una desquiciada tormenta.

- ¿Kurt?...-murmuro Dave antes de dejar su taza de café en la mesita de centro para observar como el nombrado torcía los labios y hacia lo mismo- disculpa…es solo que… ¿es eso? –pregunto con suavidad mientras su pareja le miraba de reojo con cierto recelo, pues ese toque dulce y precavido que tenía hacia el otro nunca le había gustado, entendía que estaba pasando por un mal momento …pero ¿tenía que compartir a su novio? No claro que no-…bueno, no sabía que el hermano de Blaine…

- No son hijos de Copper –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios que saco completamente de cuadro a Dave y que logro que Sebastián se mostrara receloso, estaba prácticamente apostando que en cualquier momento aquello sería peligroso-…¿recuerdan hace unos años cuando Finn y yo buscamos una vez más que revisaran el cuerpo que enterraron los padres de Blaine? –pregunto y Dave asintió mientras Smythe solo se mantenía atento al otro, como quien se cuida de una cobra que está durmiendo-…bien…tal vez sea difícil de entender pero Blaine está vivo…lo encontramos hace poco y esos niños son sus hijos...

-¿Qué?...-susurro Dave sin antes de parpadear y volver a ver a su pareja quien frunció el ceño y negó- Kurt…mira, si esos niños no son de Copper entonces…algo no está bien –dijo con cuidado- ¿Kurt por qué esos niños hablan de su papá como si él…viviera aquí?

-ellos viven aquí…conmigo –dijo el castaño antes de tomar su taza de café y dar un pequeño sorbo dejando que sus invitados entendieran no solo que estaba diciendo la verdad, si no que definitivamente no estaba loco y es que la mirada analítica de Sebastián comenzaba a crisparle los nervios- Blaine esta en Nueva York…trabaja en el taller que abrió mi papá aquí

- No, Kurt …Blaine…-suspiro el más corpulento y volvió a verle- Kurt, sé que es difícil y cada vez parece serlo aún más pero, escucha esos niños no son hijos de Blaine, no pueden serlo, para eso Blaine debía haber tenido que acostarse con una mujer cuando aún estaba en la prepa y no creo que Blaine pudiese siquiera estar cerca de una mujer desnuda…-dijo y Sebastián soltó una risita sarcástica y burlona mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café logrando que Kurt le mirara de mala gana- estamos preocupados Kurt, usualmente pase lo que pase siempre estás de alguna forma disponible por estas fechas y….-resoplo antes de encargarse de que sus manos estuviesen libre para pasarlas por su cabello que parecía comenzar a adelgazarse más de lo que le podría gustar-

- ooook Basta –dijo Sebastián con aire cansado dejando la taza en la mesita de centro- basta de tratarlo como si fuera un niño de 2 años caminando cerca de un precipicio – siseo volviendo sus ojos de Dave a Kurt quien al menos pareció estar de acuerdo con el otro castaño sobre el incesante tono condescendiente y la preocupación de …bueno de muchos-…escúchame bien Kurt –dijo mirándole fijamente, ambos pares de ojos color zafiro se encontraron entre si – Blaine Anderson está muerto, es horrible lo que paso, injusto y si fuera por mi hubiera hecho cosas…poco legales –siseo pero mantuvo sus ojos en los del otro encontrando en el iris de Kurt un aire confundido, como si fueran ellos los que estaban inventando vidas con fantasmas- él esta muerto…¿entiendes?

Kurt mordió su labio inferior, era obvio que no le creyeran, él no lo creería de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos y estaba seguro de que el rumor de Blaine y su regreso al mundo apenas estaba llegando alrededor de los chicos de New Directions, le molestaba ser tratado como un demente con instintos suicidad o autodestructivos pero si insistía un poco más comenzaba a creer que llamarían a alguna institución mental y Kurt definitivamente no quería terminar así, por lo cual solo respiro hondo antes de cerrar los ojos, quería pensar en alguna forma en que le creyeran, pero mientras Blaine no llegara no podría hacer nada, estaba pensando en una forma cuando un par de pisadas rápida llegaron a la sala.

-¡¿Por qué el señor Smythe dice que papá está muerto tío?! –dijo con la voz quebrada la pequeña Lizzy quien iba seguida de su hermano, quien solo negaba con la cabeza y al llegar a donde estaban los adultos trataba de jalarla para que regresaran a la habitación, cierto Alex quería saber, pero estaba seguro de que su papá estaba bien-

El lugar se quedó en silencio, David se había movido violentamente hacia donde estaban los niños y petrificado, su rostro denotaba que estaba entrando en el pánico usual de no saber qué hacer o decir, Sebastián había fruncido el ceño y se había mordido el labio, no estaba seguro de que era lo que pasaba pero no pensaba ser el idiota que le dijera a esos niños que su padre podría ser un oportunista que engañaba a Kurt por dinero o tal vez que las cosas estaban más torcidas de lo que parecían.

- Lizzy regresemos, no podemos meternos en pláticas de adultos ¿recuerdas? –Murmuro el pequeño de ojos ambarinos antes de ver de mala gana a los invitados, estaba mal, seguro su padre lo reprendería si se enteraba pero aborrecía que se metieran con su familia-

- No, no, no, yo quiero saber por qué el señor Smythe habla de que papá está muerto, papá no está muerto Alex, no lo está –repitió de forma precipitada y volvió sus pupilas azules a las del castaño de ropa bonita como las que le había visto al tío Kurt- papá está trabajando y va llegar en cualquier momento –dijo y señalo hacia la puerta a la cual voltearon los dos invitados- papá solo…solo está tardando porque tiene mucho trabajo…-volvió sus ojos a su tío Kurt quien le hizo una señal de que se acercara y ella lo hizo hasta que Kurt la levanto y la sentó en su regazo- ¿verdad que papá está bien tío Kurt? ¿Verdad que ni Martillo ni nadie vino a hacerle algo malo a papá por que dejamos nuestra otra casa? –murmuro antes de que Kurt la abrazara y moviera sus ojos a Alex quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar con los puños tensos-

- Alex cariño ven…-murmuro y el niño frunció mas el ceño pero se acercó a donde estaba Kurt para sentarse a su lado cuando este palmeo aun lado suyo- ok niños…ustedes deberían estar en su cuarto –murmuro y Kurt supo que estaba siendo observado por Dave y Sebastián pero no le importo, no cuando sus niños estaban agitados- su papá está bien ¿ok?, ayer salió con el tío Puck y ambos se metieron en problemas, pero nada más, hace unas horas hable con su papá y dijo que tenía trabajo pero que haría todo lo posible por llegar temprano –murmuro y Lizzy asintió, fue entonces que se acurruco en su pecho y Kurt volvió sus ojos a Alex – ellos conocieron a tu papá cuando estudiábamos, hay cosas cariño que no saben, y que más tarde tu papá les contara pero por ahora solo necesitan saber que él está bien, ya nadie les hará daño, ni a él ni a ustedes ¿recuerdan? –murmuro y Alex asintió mientras Lizzy se acurrucaba más contra él, entonces Kurt movió sus ojos a Sebastián- hay cosas que no les puedo explicar ahora a los niños, pero créeme que si vuelves a decir una sola cosa que ponga nerviosos a mis niños me encargare de que no lo vuelvas a hacer…-siseo y el nombrado movió sus ojos a su pareja con aire divertido pero asombrado, estaban presenciando algo que no creían, la fuerza que emanaba Kurt era de temer, incluso aun estando en ese episodio de locura Sebastián admitía que ese brillo era algo que pensó no volver a ver, y le gustaba, porque no había nada más divertido que discutir con él, su placer culposo tal vez, pero extrañaba esa actitud del otro, esa que ahora estaba rodeada de un aire casi masculino y protector-

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en la sala, Dave comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo de lo normal, sobre todo porque su querido novio no despegaba los ojos de Kurt y tenía ese aire interesado y sagaz que usualmente era un poco peligroso y altamente mal entendido, respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, Kurt estaba en lo correcto en defender a esos niños, Dave siempre quiso niños, aun esperaba algún día convencer a Sebastián de adoptar uno o de alquilar un vientre, pero por desgracia Seb también tenía razón, Blaine estaba muerto y cualquier explicación hacia la reciente negación de Kurt por ese acto era preocupante, incluso le olía a fraude y estaba seguro que Sebastián pensaba lo mismo.

- Kurt…-murmuro finalmente Dave logrando que Alex volviese a verlo y Lizzy asomara su rostro aun contra el pecho de Kurt-…no queremos importunar y ten por seguro que lo último que tenemos en mente es hacerle pasar un mal rato a ti o a…bueno, los niños –dijo con todo el tacto que podía mientras Sebastián le miraba de reojo antes de volver sus ojos a los niños- niños…él y yo –murmuro señalando a su pareja mientras los niños los observaban-

- son novios…-murmuro Alex con una seguridad que le pareció preocupante a David, descolocándolo, ya que intentaba explicar que no querían asustarlos cuando ese niño había notado algo…que aunque no le avergonzaba era preocupante saber que un niño de su edad pudiera notarlo- se miran como mi papá y Kurt –explico logrado que los tres adultos le observaran con una mezcla de emociones, aquello era toda una revelación para Dave y Seb, pero para Kurt era un foco amarillo, él y Blaine debían tener más cuidado-

- ¿en serio crees que papá y el tío Kurt son novios? –Pregunto Lizzy levantándose del pecho del castaño para después llevar sus ojos azules a los del adulto- ¿tú y papá se dan besos cuando nos dormimos tío? –pregunto con suavidad y Kurt enrojeció, logrando que eso fuera suficiente afirmación para Dave y Sebastián quienes se miraron por unos segundos en una clara señal de que aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos y que debían actuar antes de que Kurt saliera más lastimado, se estaba besando con alguien que estaba fingiendo ser Blaine Anderson, alguien que seguramente era heterosexual y que terminaría con la poca cordura que Kurt había juntado- hemos visto que papá te da un beso en la mejilla cuando se va al trabajo, pero Alex y yo creemos que en la noche se dan besitos en la boca –susurro pero aun así fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan, logrando que Kurt pasara de un simple sonrojo a un intenso color rojizo, nuevamente esos niños estaban haciéndolo quedar sin palabras y no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto-

- ¡Elizabeth y Alexander Anderson! –se escuchó e inmediatamente todos los ojos estuvieron sobre el recién llegado, quien dejo su mochila en el piso y el ramo de rosas rojas en una superficie cercana para colocar sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y observar como sus niños se apresuraban para llegar frente a él, Blaine había tenido un día complicado en el trabajo, incluso había tenido que ayudar la mayor parte del día en cosas no administrativas, hasta había tardado un poco más de lo debido en la florería, aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer si quería que Kurt volviera a ir a ver películas a "su recamara" o dejar que le diera un beso en la mejilla en la mañana, estaba tan concentrado en ese par de niños traviesos que tenía, que había pasado por alto quienes eran las visitas que tenía Kurt en el departamento- niños ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, no ven que Kurt tiene visitas? –murmuro frunciendo el ceño mientras Dave y Sebastián se levantaban de golpe, tal vez lucia completamente diferente, pero la voz, Sebastián reconocería esa voz aun cuando le colocaran un absurdo disfraz de botarga, Dave aún tenía sus dudas pero la forma como Sebastián lucia le decía si, en efecto era él- ¿No creen que es bastante grosero después de todo lo que Kurt los cuida y les ayuda con sus tareas? –pregunto mientras Lizzy miraba de reojo a su hermano y este se mantenía serio-

- Ese señor dijo que estabas muerto –dijo Alex y apunto a Sebastián quien solo paso saliva antes de abrir los labios y darse cuenta de que no había una sola palabra que pudiera salir de ahí, estaba inmerso en la figura de aquel por el cual incluso había llorado en su funeral, lo cual era algo casi irreal, pues Sebastián Smythe nunca lloraba en lugar públicos, era exponerse demasiado – …le grito a Kurt –murmuro no de muy buena gana y fue entonces cuando Blaine movió sus ojos para dirigir su mirada a los invitados y claro disculparse como era debido, más las palabras se quedaron también en sus labios cuando ahí en la sala se encontró con las dos personas menos esperadas para visitar a Kurt, aquello era irreal-

-…niños…-murmuro Kurt encontrando en ese silencio de Blaine el momento justo para que los niños salieran de ahí, solo esperaba que esta vez los niños realmente le hicieran caso, al menos ahora tenían paredes y puerta que dividían las recamaras, no como cuando estudiaba y solo tenían cortinas- ya vieron que su papá está bien…-dijo acercándose a ellos para encaminarlos con delicadeza hacia la recamara- nosotros debemos platicar de unas cosas ¿ok?

- pero tío no es justo –murmuro Lizzy con suavidad- yo quiero saber que pasa, es más nosotros debemos saberlo, porque…es nuestro papá ¿no lo crees Alex? –pregunto buscando el apoyo de su hermano, pero este solo negó y tomo la mano de su hermana antes de volver sus ojos al mayor que los termino acompañando hasta la puerta de su recamara-

- Todo estará bien –aseguro Kurt con suavidad antes palmear el hombro de ambos niños para que entraran a la habitación- cuando terminemos cenaremos y antes de dormir les daré un poco de leche tibia y seguiré leyéndoles Harry Potter ¿recuerdan donde nos quedamos? –pregunto y se sintió victorioso cuando los ojos de Lizzy brillaron y Alex asintió de forma seria-

- En el segundo libro después de que Harry y Ron regresan del bosque prohibido –dijo Alex y Kurt asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que los niños entraran a la pequeña habitación que de hecho para los niños era perfecta, jamás en su vida creyeron que tendrían una habitación solo para ellos dos-

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Lizzy se movió para sentarse en la cama mientras Alex se encaminaba hacía su mochila para sacar sus colores y después moverse a buscar uno de sus libros de iluminar, entonces durante cinco largos y completamente pesados minutos Lizzy se quedó en silencio .

-…quiero saber que pasa –dijo la niña suavemente antes de dejarse caer completamente a la cama y ver la pintura del techo- ¿tú no quieres saber Alex? –pregunto antes de girarse para quedar de lado sobre la cama y ver a su hermano iluminando recostado en la alfombra- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeex 

- Kurt dijo que todo estaría bien y yo creo en él –dijo antes de tomar un azul más suave para iluminar el agua donde nadaban varios peces cerca de algunos arrecifes de coral que planeaba pintar de diferentes colores- además, creo que no debimos salir, se nota que Kurt puede manejar a sus invitados –dijo tranquilamente mientras iluminaba al tiempo que Lizzy se estiraba para tomar el oso que la abuela Carole le había regalado en navidad-

- sí, pero…pero ¿viste la cara que puso el señor Smythe mientras miraba a papá? –pregunto la niña quien estaba mirando fijamente a su osito como si realmente le preguntara a él cuando realmente seguía hablando con su hermano- no se…fue…raro…muy, muy raro, incluso el señor Ka…karos…-frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su incapacidad por nombrar al novio del señor Smythe- ya sabes, ese señor grandote que miraba bonito al señor Smythe…

- ese miraba diferente a Kurt –dijo de pronto Alex logrando que Lizzy bajara un poco su oso para ver a su hermano- el grandote miraba a Kurt como si fuera…no se…especial pero…no especial como cuando papá mira a Kurt…pero aun así no me gusta –bufo antes de acomodarse mejor para poder iluminar un rincón del dibujo-

- ahhh…-parpadeo Lizzy un par de veces antes de volver a poner el oso a la altura de sus ojos – a mí solo no me gusta que dijeran que papá estaba muerto –frunció el ceño antes de acariciar el listón azul del oso- aun así creo que son lindos, el señor grandote es como un oso y el señor Smythe como un hurón –dijo antes de abrazar a su oso para girar en la cama para quedar del otro lado, sin ver más a su hermano- pero en verdad, verdad, verdad quiero saber que tanto hablan…-suspiro antes de caer en la cuenta de algo-¡Espera! –Se levantó de golpe aun con el oso en uno de sus brazos para volver a ver a su hermano quien ya acostumbrado a sus sobresaltos solo siguió coloreando de azul- ¡Papá traía un ramo de rosas! –Dijo y Alex solo asintió sin volver a verla, logrando que Lizzy dejara aun lado su oso para gatear hasta la orilla más cercana a su hermano- ¡Alex ¿te das cuenta de que ese ramo de rosas podría ser…para el tío Kurt?!

-…-Alex suspiro y acomodo una vez más su mano para seguir coloreando- estoy seguro de que es para Kurt, recuerda que están jugando a que Kurt está molesto y a que papá no sabe si lo perdonara…-dijo con tono suave antes de escuchar como su hermana volvía a moverse para bajar de la cama y ponerse a un lado de él- por eso de que el tío Puck y papá se fueron de parranda ayer

- pero Alex… ¿Cómo sabes que es un juego? –murmuro Lizzy acostándose sobre su estómago aun lado de su hermano para verle , aunque él seguía con sus ojos fijos en el dibujo- acuérdate, hoy en la mañana el tío Kurt le dijo que nada de besos de despedida, hasta le dijo señor Anderson y él nunca de los nunca desde que lo conocemos le había dicho señor a papá –dijo con aire preocupado- además…de que papá lo invito a ver una película con él y el tío Kurt le dijo que no , incluso le dijo OTRA VEZ señor Anderson –murmuro antes de mover sus ojos azules al dibujo que iluminaba su hermano- ¿Qué si el tío Kurt sigue molesto y ya no quiere a papá?

- Lizzy…-suspiro Alex antes de dejar de iluminar para verle- ellos están jugando- dijo con serenidad- mira tal vez no conocemos mucho a Kurt, pero creo que si estuviera muy molesto con papá tendría otra forma de decir las cosas, mientras se sonrían entre sí, yo creo que no debemos preocuparnos por nada, para mí que solo buscan pretextos para ser más amables entre sí, ¿con que otro pretexto podía papá comprarle rosas a Kurt sin que nosotros pensáramos que son novios?

- ¿pero qué tiene de malo? –pregunto Lizzy frunciendo el ceño antes de girar en la alfombra para quedar de espaldas a ella mirando el techo, sin alejarse demasiado de su hermano quien solo negó para volver a iluminar- hacen bonita pareja…y antes eran novios, además los abuelos parecen querer a papá , no veo por qué decir que no o porque no ser novios cuando… se ven tan bonitos juntos –murmuro antes de cerrar sus ojos- ¿crees que el tío Kurt este esperando que papá decida preguntarle?...porque tal vez es eso, y papá puede estar esperando que el tío Kurt le dé una señal, así , súper mega clara , ya sabes papá nunca de los nuncas había sido taaaaan amable y coqueto con nadie, jamás de los jamases y tal vez no sabe que hacer- dijo y abrió sus ojos para girar un poco su cabeza y ver a su hermano quien continuaba coloreando-

- yo creo que solo están jugando –murmuro el niño de cabello castaño- ¿Por qué?...humm la verdad no sé, los adultos son personas muy complicadas, hacen cosas innecesarias cuando todo podría arreglarse siendo sinceros –dijo y Lizzy asintió antes de volver a mover su cabeza para ver el techo- ¿quieres ayudarme a iluminar Lizzy? –Pregunto antes de dejar el azul a un lado para tomar un color verde bajito y moverlo hacia un par de algas que parecían bailar bajo el agua-

-no, no quiero iluminar, quiero saber que pasa allá afuera –dijo Lizzy antes de levantarse de la alfombra con un solo movimiento, impulsando su cuerpo mayormente con su espalda y sus piernas- Aleeeex …-dijo mientras volvía a verlo aun en la alfombra - ¿y si solo nos asomamos poquito? –murmuro mientras su hermano continuaba escribiendo- anda…solo un poquito –volvió a decir antes de hincarse en la alfombra aun lado del otro- Aleeeex solo un poco para asegurarnos de que todo está bien…imagina…imagina que…hummm esos señores quieren separar a papá del tío Kurt –murmuro y Alex dejo de iluminar para mirar de reojo a su hermana, mostrándole a Lizzy que ya tenía capturada su atención-

- son novios Lizzy ¿Por qué iban a querer separar a papá de Kurt? –murmuro Alex con voz serena mientras levantaba una ceja, gesto que comenzaba a pegársele de alguna forma de Kurt- creo que solo no puedes con la idea de no saber de qué están hablando y ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que espiemos…además sería una grosería para Kurt –murmuro volviendo sus ojos a su cuaderno de iluminar- y yo no quiero ser grosero con él –dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-… ¿y si ellos siiiiiiiiiiin querer son groseros con papá o con el tío Kurt y como son viejos amigos no saben cómo defenderse? –pregunto Lizzy mientras le picaba una mejilla a su hermano quien solo apretó el color entre sus dedos, sabía que su papá era amable, demasiado y a veces cuando estaban ellos cerca se limitaba mucho más, por otro lado Kurt tenía mucho espíritu pero dudaba de que fuese capaz de defenderse apropiadamente, para Alexander, Kurt era ese tipo de personas lindas, elegantes y dulces pero fuertes por dentro a las cuales personas como él debían defender, así de fácil y de sencillo-…¿ves?...¿no sería nuestro deber el de cuidar a nuestra familia Alex?

Entonces Lizzy espero, porque pese a que era una niña que se podía desesperar con facilidad había aprendido demasiado del carácter de su hermano y cuando podía plantar esa semillita en Alex y la dejaba un tiempo era como regarla con agüita y esta daría una flor, una flor linda que a Lizzy le gustaría, no lo manipulaba, Lizzy jamás haría que su hermano hiciera algo que sabía que no le gustaba, solo lo ayudaba a ver su propia versión de las cosas.

No lo atormentaría, solo lo dejaría ser, dándole su espacio como decía el tío Kurt, así que se movió hacia un baúl donde tenía sus cosas y saco la Barbie exploradora que el tío Sam le había regalado en Navidad junto a su tigrito para empezar a jugar con ellos mientras su hermano aun meditaba inmóvil sobre sus palabras.

Lizzy antes de conocer a sus tíos no tenía muñecas, pero entonces esa Navidad el abuelo le había regalado una preciosisisima muñeca que solo usaba para jugar junto a su oso a lo que su tío Kurt le enseño eran las fiestas de té, esa muñeca que tenía estaba sobre una sillita en un rincón de su cuarto a la cual le gustaba ver y tocar su vestido, porque era sí todo bonito; por otro lado estaba la Barbie, esa que parecía ser más fácil de jugar sin miedo a que le pasara algo, porque no quería estropear cosas tan lindas, su Barbie no se llamaba Barbie, su Barbie se llamaba Bárbara y de cariño le decía Babs, el trigrito era señor tigrito, así de sencillo.

Lizzy jugo un poco, de hecho encontró muy rápido una historia para Babs, ella y el señor tigrito estaban internados en la selva, léase bajo la cama, buscando una cura para salvar a todos los tigres y leones y osos y elefantes y dragones y unicornios y demás animales de toda la jungla, su tío Sam le había dicho que tal vez después le regalaría un compañero para su muñeca, tal vez un Ken, pero Lizzy le dijo que Babs necesitaría alguien más fuerte que un Ken para ayudarla, así que no sabía si su tío podría encontrar a un amigo para Babs que no fuese un Ken, casi sentía que Babs iba terminar cuidando a Ken por la jungla y no es que estuviera en contra de eso, pero sería bueno un poco de ayuda.

Estaba ensimismada en su mundo, ese donde Babs se arrastraba por la maleza, léase la alfombra bajo la cama, cuando su hermano toco una de sus piernas y logro que Lizzy saliera de debajo de la cama, se había internado mucho en la jungla con Babs y el señor tigrito sin darse cuenta.

-…solo un poco –dijo Alex seriamente logrando que Lizzy pestañara un par de veces antes de sonreírle- no, no hagas eso –dijo el niño antes de que Lizzy dejara a Babs y al señor tigrito sentados fuera de la jungla, léase a un lado de la cama sobre la alfombra, para levantarse y sacudir su ropa- solo veremos que todo esté bien…-murmuro una vez más mientras Lizzy asentía de buena gana-

Fue así como ambos niños se dirigieron con cuidado a la puerta, Lizzy se encargó de tomar el pomo de esta para girarla con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno cuando el seguro se botara y poco a poco la fue abriendo evitando así el rechinido mecánico que podía hacerlos notar con los adultos, no abrió mucho la puerta, solo lo necesario para que ella y Alex pudieran ver y oír lo que estaba pasando en la sala, la cual no estaba tan lejos de las habitaciones realmente.

-…ok, basta, basta me estoy cansando de todo esto –escucharon decir a Kurt con aire cansado y fastidiado y pudieron ver como movía los brazos, tal vez para expresar que estaba cansado o molesto o cansado y molesto- Sebastián no quiero nada con Dave, Dave no quiere nada conmigo, somos amigos y hace mucho tiempo cuando empezó a salir contigo me dijo que había encontrado al fin lo que buscaba, aun no sé cómo es que quería encontrar a alguien tan molesto, irritante y ególatra, pero su gusto es …-dijo y una pausa muy corta se dio antes de que continuara- Dave no creo que Sebastián quiera algo con Blaine, porque entonces tendría muchos problemas en su suricato mundo, Blaine aún no está listo para una relación, es un padre comprometido a sus hijos y definitivamente no creo que Sebastián sea de los que se ponen a perder su tiempo con una relación tan larga como la que tiene contigo solo para salir del paso, es un dolor en el trasero pero lo que aprendí de él es que no se rinde y va directo a lo que quiere…-los niños parpadearon varias veces ante aquello-

- No te preocupes pequeña lulú Blaine es todo tuyo –escucharon la voz del señor Smythe y aunque no lo vieron Lizzy podía jurar que estaba sonriendo- es cierto, en la preparatoria creía que era todo un sueño, con sus ojos de cachorro dulce y su apariencia de niño bueno que rogaba ser inducido al mal, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que lo habías castrado y eso no es nada atractivo –dijo en un tono que los niños no supieron reconocer- es cierto que se ve bastante…-una pausa y vieron como la espalda de su papá se ponía más recta mientras una risa que no conocían pero imaginaban era del señor Smythe resonaba jocosamente, y de alguna forma su papá parecía de pronto haberse acercado un poco al tío Kurt, Lizzy no estaba segura pero podía jurar que así era- además no creo nada de esa farsa de "solo somos amigos" por favor Kurt Hummel no seas hipócrita que estoy seguro que en cuanto duermen a los niños ustedes…-los niños no escucharon nada, solo un par de sonidos raros, como cuando chasquean la lengua o algo así, antes de que el tío Kurt se levantara de golpe de su asiento-

- ¡Hay niños en esta casa Sebastián! –gruño el tío Kurt aunque más que un gruñido a Lizzy le pareció algo así como cuando ahogan un chillido en un cojín, pero pudo ver al igual que su hermano como su papá se levantaba para hacerlo sentarse una vez más- ten más cuidado …con tus palabras

- Sebastián…Dave…-fue el turno de oír a su papá hablar y parecía más divertido que preocupado, su papá era a veces demasiado alegre, por eso Lizzy amaba a su papá, bueno por eso y muchas cosas más- Kurt y yo somos eso, amigos…amigos muy…cercanos –dijo y Lizzy pudo ver como su papa daba unas palmaditas al hombro de su tío Kurt- Kurt es alguien que nos ha apoyado mucho, mis hijos de hecho le han tomado mucho cariño, y él a ellos, por lo cual Kurt ya conoce un poco más a mis niños…y ellos son…-Lizzy podía casi estarlo viendo, su papá debía estar sonriendo, así bonito, como solo su papá sabía hacerlo, logrando que todo lo malo se fuera lejos- especiales, pero muy vivos, demasiado inteligentes –dijo de buena gana- así que por eso cuidamos lo que pasa a su alrededor, ni Kurt ni yo seríamos capaces de hacer nada fuera de lugar con los niños en casa, además…¿Cómo hacerlo si solo somos amigos?

-…hipócritas…-escucharon decir al señor Smythe- ¿vas a decirme Blaine que llevas más de 10 años sin coger con nadie y se te aparece aquí…-Lizzy no escucho nada pero algo le dijo que estaba hablando de su tío Kurt- y ninguno de los dos tiene la decencia de encerrarse en una habitación a hacer todas las posturas del Kama Sutra gay? –pregunto y el silencio se volvió raro, Lizzy no entendía mucho, pero por lo pronto supuso que eso del caman suntras debía ser algún tipo de juego que solo los niños que quieren a otros niños practican, como su papá y el tío Kurt-

Lizzy dejo de oír la conversación para picarle una costilla a su hermano, logrando que este volviera a verla mientras cerraban la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, lo que menos querían era que su papá o el tío Kurt se enteraran de que habían oído un par de cosas.

- ¿sabes que es eso de …castrar? O humm ¿qué es eso de del camasuntra gay?-pregunto Lizzy y Alex solo se cruzó de brazos para negar con la cabeza- ni yo, pero creo que es algo así como un juego donde solo pueden jugar las personas como ellos, tal vez…-Lizzy pestañeo varias veces antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y sentir que sus mejillas se incendiaban por alguna extraña razón-…

-¿Qué?... ¿qué Lizzy? –pregunto Alex quien había entendido un par de cosas, Alex era un niño despierto, sabía que el señor Smythe hablaba de las cosas que los adultos hacen para tener bebes, no estaba seguro de que era o como era pero sabía que era lo mismo que Jenny y las chicas hacían en La Casona, solo que ellas por alguna razón nunca tenían bebes, tal vez era la forma de besar o cosas así-

- creo que… hay más de una forma de dar besitos …-murmuro Lizzy tan bajito como pudo cuando bajo sus manos de su boca-…si es así tal vez es cierto –dijo tomando la mano de su hermano para sentarse ambos en la alfombra- …están los besos que se dan en las mejillas…como los que papá le da al tío Kurt en las mañanas frente a nosotros-dijo y Alex asintió- después están los besitos en la nariz…como el que le dio papá al tío Kurt el otro día en la cocina mientras lavaban y secaban los platos –dijo y Alex volvió a asentir con seriedad- están también los besitos en el hombro, como aquel que le dio el tío Kurt a papá el domingo en la noche cuando veíamos "El Jardín Secreto" –dijo y Alex medito un poco antes de asentir- y deben estar los besitos que se dan en la boca…como esos que creemos que se dan cuando no los vemos…-murmuro y Alex medito un poco más mientras miraba la alfombra- tal vez…hay más tipos de besitos…-susurro y sintió una vez más un calor raro en sus mejillas- ¿imaginas eso Alex?...

-…no se…-murmuro Alex después de unos minutos de meditarlo un poco-…pero al menos parece que todo está bien…-dijo volviendo los ojos a su hermana quien se agarraba las mejillas - ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto más Lizzy negó con fuerza -…ok bueno…creo que debemos quedarnos un tiempo más aquí, ya sabemos que…

- el señor Smythe estaba enamorado de papá y de que el señor soy grande y parezco un osote estaba enamorada del tío Kurt –dijo Lizzy con firmeza logrando que Alex parpadeara algunas veces- lo entendí Alex, lo entendí, ya no soy una niña, ya casi tengo diez años –dijo y Alex rodo los ojos- pero también sabemos que eso ya no es cierto porque ellos se quieren entre si y que además papá y el tío Kurt juegan a darse besitos cuando no estamos viéndolos…bueno, más de los que ya hemos visto –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Ya se! –Dijo y Alex levanto una de sus cejas- hay que jugar mientras los invitados de papá y de Kurt se van, entonces después cenamos y les preguntamos qué es eso del camansuntra gay –dijo y Alex rápidamente negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que aquello sería lo peor que podían hacer-

- Lizzy si hacemos eso entonces papá va a saber que estábamos escuchando –dijo Alex antes de empujar la frente de su hermana suavemente con uno de sus dedos- no podemos dejar que lo sepan porque entonces no solo papá se va a molestar, si no que Kurt va a creer que somos groseros y definitivamente no quiero dejar de caerle bien a Kurt

-¡Oh, es cierto, no podemos dejar que el tío Kurt deje de queremos, ¿Cómo podría ser nuestro segundo papá si no nos quiere?! –Dijo Lizzy tratando de no subir más de lo debido su voz antes de asentir frenéticamente y moverse hacia donde había dejado a Babs y al señor tigrito-

-…Lizzy…-murmuro Alex al ver como su hermana se quitaba los zapatos y se adentraba nuevamente bajo la cama - ¿Qué es lo que…?...o… ¿la jungla otra vez o ahora están en la tundra?-pregunto mientras observaba como su hermana desaparecía debajo de la cama al tiempo que él se movía hasta donde estaba su libro de iluminar-

- la jungla, para ir a la tundra tendría que jugar en el baño del tío Kurt en su tina y la última vez que me vio me dijo que la tundra era un lugar al cual el señor tigrito no podía ir por que se congelaba y Babs no dejaría al señor tigrito solo, ya después le diré a alguno de nuestros tío que me diga donde consigo un abrigo para el señor tigrito, solo así podremos ir a la tundra otra vez sin que al señor tigrito le dé gripa –explico sin salir de debajo de la cama antes de volver a donde se había quedado-

Los niños se quedaron en la habitación hasta que Kurt y Blaine tocaron a su puerta para que salieran a despedirse de Dave y Sebastián quienes habían prometido estar al pendiente de ellos para cualquier cosa que necesitaran, después de eso los niños observaron cómo Kurt iba a la cocina por la cena mientras su papá y ellos ayudaban a poner la mesa, mesa donde ya estaba en un lindo florero las rosas rojas.

La cena paso tranquila, Lizzy y Alex hablaron de sus día , Kurt les conto a todos que pronto audicionaría para un papel importante en una obra de teatro y Blaine les hablo de cómo habían tenido mucho trabajo y como aun así habían terminado todo para poder salir a tiempo, pronto Kurt soltó un tema ligeramente logrando que los mellizos se mostraran tan interesados en él que Blaine no pudo si no prometer que lo pensaría, meter a sus niños a actividades curriculares era algo que en l cabeza de Blaine significaba que tendría que dejarlos en manos de otras personas aparte de los maestros de su escuela y de Kurt, lo cual no le hacía mucha ilusión pero que después hablaría más ampliamente con el castaño, tal vez cuando terminaran con ese pequeño juego en el que él intentaba congraciarse con él por está provocando peleas en sitios públicos.

Al terminar la cena los niños guiaron a su papá para que vieras sus trabajos y después en compañía de Kurt habían leído para los niños "Harry Potter" hasta que estos habían caído completamente dormidos.

Blaine y Kurt salieron de la habitación cuando arroparon a los mellizos y se encargaron de que todo estuviera en orden, la pequeña lámpara en forma de honguito encendida, la luz principal apagada, besos en las frentes y pequeñas caricias en los cabellos de ambos antes salir y asegurarse de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, entonces fue cuando el suspiro de Kurt basto para que Blaine le tomara de la mano y lo jalara hasta la sala, donde sin decir una sola palabra se encargó de tomar su rostro para dejar un suave y hambriento beso sobre aquellos dulces labios rosados que había tenido ganas de probar desde la noche anterior cuando Kurt había empezado a negársele, lo cual por alguna razón solo había provocado que el pelinegro no dejara de pensar un solo segundo en él durante todo el día y el día le había parecido injustamente largo.

- Solo porque me has traído rosas –murmuro Kurt cuando sus labios se separaron mostrándose más rosados e hinchados antes de colocar más manos sobre el pecho del otro y alejarlo- seguirás castigado…-murmuro antes de llevar dos de sus dedos a sus labios para besar sus yemas y después dejar que estas mismas fueran a los labios de Blaine para apoyarlos suavemente sobre ellos-

- no, no espera…-dijo Blaine cuando vio como el otro iba a alejarse y le tomo de las caderas para pegarlo a él- ya no quiero jugar a eso, no cuando los niños están dormidos –murmuro suavemente antes de pegar su frente a la de Kurt- vamos bebe…no solo te traje rosas, también te rescate de Sebastián y de Karosfky –murmuro manteniendo sus ojos en las pupilas azules-

- Señor Anderson espero que no esté pensando cosas sucias…-murmuro el castaño antes de mover sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno- recuerda que prometimos no hacer nada…cuando tengamos a los niños en casa –murmuro suavemente y sintió como el otro afirmaba más sus dedos en los costados de sus caderas-

- Señor Hummel solo estaba pensando en un par de besos en mi habitación –murmuro el pelinegro mientras sus pulgares acariciaban un poco sobre los pliegues que vestían aquellas caderas- el que crea que puedo estar pensando en algo sucio solo puede significar que usted está pensando en algo sucio…-sonrió de lado y pudo ver como un suave color rosado se movía a las mejillas del castaño- ¿está provocándome?

- no, no lo hago –murmuro Kurt antes de girar un poco su rostro para acariciar la nariz ajena con la suya-…Blaine…debemos parar esto…-murmuro cerrando sus ojos- los niños acaban de dormirse y ambos sabemos lo increíblemente ardiente que se está poniendo esto y lo frustrante que será tener que separarnos cuando…-se mordió el labio justo cuando Blaine tuvo la osadía de mover un poco sus caderas para rozar ambas pelvis – Blaaaine…-jadeo suavemente el castaño antes de bajar sus manos para tomar las del pelinegro y hacerlas que le soltaran- ya, en serio… basta… -dijo alejándose del otro para acomodar su ropa-…eres horrible haciendo esas cosas –murmuro antes de ver como el pelinegro le sonreía de lado- deja de hacer eso –dijo antes de que el pelinegro diera un par de pasos hacia él y con una mano alcanzara su nuca para solo acercar su rostro al propio-

Entonces un nuevo beso se llevó a cabo, uno aún más hambriento que el otro, donde Kurt tuvo que ahogar un gemido, sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para saber que pasaba con el otro, Kurt agradeció eso porque de haber estado cerca estaba seguro de que no podría detener a Blaine, no cuando lo besaba así, no cuando su lengua pasaba a saludar a la suya y le dejaba un exquisito sabor a Blaine en la propia.

- ahora si…-murmuro Blaine antes de sonreírle-… ¿me permites usar tu baño para…cambiarme? –pregunto el pelinegro y pudo ver como los ojos azules se movían por todo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose justo en esa parte que usualmente escondería pero que al menos esa noche no tenía pena de dejar ver-…una reacción normal bebe, una reacción normal sobre todo cuando se trata de ti –murmuro antes de dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz-

-… ¿solo vas a…cambiarte? –pregunto el castaño sintiendo que la piel se le erizaba al notar una erección demasiado importante en los pantalones del otro-…cielos…-un suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de sacudir su cabeza para mover sus ojos hacia los dorados de su novio secreto quien solo le sonreía - ¿Qué vas a…hacer con eso?

- solo voy a cambiarme bebe –dijo el pelinegro antes de ladear un poco la cabeza- me refrescare un poco la cara y el cabello, puedes esperar aquí en la sala para evitar tentaciones …-dijo y pudo ver como el castaño se disponía a decir algo- Kurt, nos conocemos y sabemos que con un solo incidente que nos implique en una habitación cerrada y una o ambas erecciones …bueno provocaría algo un poco…difícil de detener, así que no neguemos que es algo que puede llegar a pasar ¿ok? …-murmuro y Kurt se mordió el labio antes de moverse hacia donde estaban guardadas las cosas con las que Blaine preparaba la sala para dormir- ¿vas a arreglarme la recamara bebe?...awwww eres lo más dulce y sexy de este mundo –dijo antes de que Kurt soltara un sonido delicioso de sus labios, ese sonido que le indicaba lo nervioso, frustrado y excitado que podía estar-ok, ok iré a cambiarme y a refrescarme –dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones- tal vez al regreso podamos hablar de un par de cosas antes de dormir, como la fiesta de los niños y el por qué quieres que Alex y Lizzy encuentren cosas que hacer fuera de aquí –dijo antes de seguir su camino a la habitación de Kurt donde tenía de hecho su ropa y sus enseres personales, de hecho el cuarto de Kurt era en parte su cuarto-

Fue así como Blaine tomo sus cosas del armario y se metió al baño con la esperanza de dejar de querer provocar más a Kurt y poder hablar seriamente con él sobre todo lo que le había dicho, mientras Kurt intentaba serenarse mientras minuciosamente arreglaba el sillón donde Blaine insistía en dormir, entendía su punto, sobre todo en momentos como el que acaban de pasar y aunque estaba completamente comprometido a seguir manteniendo en secreto la renovación de su romance con el pelinegro debía admitir que cada vez era un poco más tentador y peligroso compartir espacios íntimos con él, hace unos minutos hubiera jurado que el solo aspirar su mismo aliento le había acelerado el ritmo cardiaco de una manera alarmante.

Arreglo todo y después se sentó sobre "su cama" para esperarlo meditando lo que había pasado esa tarde, Dave y Sebastián habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo porque ambos parecían tener un par de cabos sueltos que arreglar, no estaba del todo seguro pero si había sido algo incómodo cuando Sebastián se había levantado a tomar el rostro de Blaine para comprobar lo que sus oídos le confirmaban, el mismo quiso patear a Sebastián y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque sabía, en verdad sabía que ese sarcástico engreído realmente, realmente tenía sentimientos y muy fuertes hacia Dave, de otra forma no se habría vuelto la persona medianamente soportable y a su vez sabía que Dave por más tiempo que le dedicara siempre tenía a Sebastián en primer lugar, incluso las veces que había hablado por internet escuchaba o leí su nombre varias veces en conversaciones donde no tenía que aparecer, pero estaba bien, esos dos a su manera estaban bien.

Suspiro antes de oír unos pasos y girar su rostro para encontrarse con un Blaine más relajado, ese que le regalaba una sonrisa sincera antes de apresurar sus pasos e ir a sentarse a su lado, tomando una de sus manos con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Blaine? –Pregunto el castaño con suavidad, intrigado ante aquella radiante y casi infantil sonrisa que debía admitir era también una de sus preferidas en el ranking de sonrisas del otro- pareces un niño que acaba de descubrir que le regalaran en Navidad sus padres

- bueno… yo ya tuve mi regalo de Navidad , no lo supe antes porque de haber estado al tanto estoy muy seguro de que no hubiera podido creerlo –dijo el pelinegro antes de levantar la mano del otro y dejar un beso en su dorso- tú has sido mi mejor regalo de Navidad , incluso compites con la vez que Alex y Lizzy me regalaron su primer tarjeta navideña –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- pero…pero es hora de hablar de cosas más serias ¿ok? No más cosas lindas como mis niños y tu ¿ok bebe? –pregunto antes de dejar un beso más en la punta de su nariz- así que…primero que nada explícame como es que llegaste a la conclusión de que los niños necesitan más actividades

-…ok…-suspiro el castaño y tuvo que respirar hondo cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos antes de abrirlos y centrar su mirada en el rostro sonriente del otro- te comente sobre el episodio de Lizzy, a grandes rasgos –dijo y el otro asintió- tu sin oír demasiado pareciste entender que ella tiene mucha energía, pero me preocupa que no hayas visto la forma en que jugaba con Alex, sé que ellos jamás se lastimarían entre sí, pero tanta energía acumulada es peligrosa, sobre todo en alguien como Lizzy que parece explotar de un momento a otro dependiendo de sus emociones, y si, si Blaine es adorable, pero aun así debemos encontrar un catalizador para toda energía, no quiero que un día de estos realmente lastime a Alex o peor aún que ya lo haya hecho y él por no meter en problemas a su hermana no dijera nada, no es bueno que los niños se acostumbre a cierto tipo de …acciones –murmuro y pudo ver que el ceño del pelinegro parecía fruncirse ligeramente, Blaine es sano, podríamos encontrar algo para ellos y te aseguro que le serviría, ¿no tuviste tu alguna actividad extracurricular de niño? …¿una que ahora agradezcas? –pregunto y el otro solo pareció entender parte de su punto- hagamos esto, le preguntamos a los niños si saben de algo que les gustaría intentar, los llevamos a un par de clases y si a ellos y a ti les convence entonces seguimos adelante, así hasta encontrar algo perfecto para todo ¿Qué dices? –pregunto y sintió como el otro apretó un poco su mano- no voy a forzarte a hacer algo, sobre todo porque son tus hijos, pero Blaine…yo también los quiero y mucho, por eso mismo quiero lo mejor para ellos, por eso quiero evitar accidentes innecesarios –murmuro y busco su mirada con la propia cuando este la quiso desviar- Blaine…los niños necesitan desenvolverse en el mundo, eso los hará mejores niños y a su vez mejores personas, quiero que ellos sean mejores que nosotros y ten por seguro que jamás los pondría en una situación peligrosa –murmuro antes de ver como Blaine respiraba hondo y cerraba sus ojos- además…si me dan el papel en la obra tendré un poco menos de tiempo, si tenemos a los niños con alguien responsable puedo programar mis ensayos con un poco más de libertad sin que tengamos la necesidad de buscar una niñera para ellos …-dijo y vio como Blaine abría sus ojos inmediatamente- algo que ya hablamos sería solo en casos muy extremos –aclaro pues Blaine ya había dejado muy claro que no quería niñeras, no quería a alguien ajeno a su familia cuidado a sus niños, menos rondando por el departamento, se había vuelto ligeramente paranoico y territorial con algunas cosas y Kurt entendía, había oído ya algunas historias de cuando él y los niños estaban en La Casona-

-… ¿puedo consultarlo con la almohada o necesitas una respuesta ahora? –murmuro el pelinegro después de quedarse unos minutos más en silencio, con solo la respiración suave de ambos alrededor- se… -suspiro- sé de lo que hablas ya varias veces antes las chicas me habían comentado de eso, creían que sería normal que Alex fuese el que actuase así y creo que de si hubiera sido así me hubiera alarmado más, por ser niño –dijo y pudo ver que Kurt entrecerraba los ojos- lo sé, lo sé es algo…sexista, pero nunca antes pensé en ponerles a hacer algo y aunque sé que tienes mucha razón no puedo dejar de pensar en …esta gran ciudad, en los peligros de afuera –dijo y sintió como Kurt acomodaba su mano de forma que pudiera acariciar su dorso con su pulgar-…Kurt… te amo tanto que estoy seguro de que ya me tienes convencido, pero aun así quiero meditarlo un poco con la almohada …¿puedo?-murmuro y el castaño solo sonrió antes de acercarse y dejarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios-…ok… -murmuro antes de sonreírle de regreso- ahora cuéntame todo acerca de ese gran papel –dijo y el castaño solo sonrió antes de acercarse más a él y abrazarlo, dejando que sus rodillas se tocaran ligeramente- ¿pasa algo bebe?

-…eres demasiado adorable –murmuro Kurt mientras Blaine acariciaba su espalda- te prometo que arreglare las cosas para que tu encuentres tu camino, no quiero que pases tu vida encerrado en el taller de papá, quiero que también cumplas tus sueños Blaine, y tú tienes todo lo necesario para lograrlos –murmuro suavemente mientras el otro seguía acariciando su espalda-

- yo logre mis sueños cuando volví a verte –murmuro suavemente el pelinegro logrando con esto que Kurt le abrazara con más fuerza- jamás creí poder tener hijos pero ahora los tengo, además te tengo aquí…conmigo –suspiro- ustedes son lo más perfecto y podría soportar cualquier cosa…incluso no volver a pisar el escenario –dijo y Kurt se separó de él- ¿Qué paso bebe?

- no digas eso –dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño- tú no vas a rendirte así ¿me oyes? –advirtió el castaño y el otro solo parpadeo un par de veces- y no me agites tus espumosas pestañas por que no lograras nada Blaine Devon Anderson –dijo y una nueva sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelinegro- eres el hombre más talentoso, carismático y atractivo que conozco, así que no puedo permitir que todo ese…-dijo y gesticulo con sus manos dándole forma al otro en el aire- se desperdicie –dijo y acto seguido el pelinegro tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios-

- eres realmente adorable bebe –murmuro el pelinegro aun sosteniendo los costados de su rostro- está bien, hare todo lo que tú quieras, te lo prometí hace años ¿recuerdas? –murmuro y el castaño se mordió el labio antes de asentir, claro que recordaba , de hecho aún tenía ese lindo anillo que el otro le había hecho con envolturas de goma de mascar- solo recuerda que también tengo un compromiso con tu papá, ¿ok? –pregunto y antes de Kurt replicara como seguro lo haría se acercó para dejar un beso más en sus labios- ¿te parece si ahora hablamos de la fiesta de los niños? –Pregunto y el castaño asintió antes de tomar la manos del otro para quitarlas de su rostro y levantarse – hey… hey ¿A dónde vas bebe?

- no tardo, voy por la carpeta –dijo mientras se movía rápidamente hacia su recamara para volver después de un par de minutos con un recopilador de color blanco donde había juntado todo lo que estaba planeado para los niños-

- ¿No es eso mucho bebe? –pregunto divertido cuando tomo aquello y lo abrió para ver como en la primer parte venía lo que tenía pensado preparar para la pequeña cena especial que les harían, donde solo estarían ellos cuatro- en serio Kurt…-movió sus ojos a los del castaño quien ya fruncía el ceño- ok, ok, bueno… esto es sencillo de preparar y se ve bastante bien –murmuro mientras leía- ¿quieres ayuda con el postre? –Pregunto y el castaño le sonrió de buena gana- soy un excelente repostero –murmuro antes de dejarle un beso rápido en la mejilla- me encanta llenarme de harina –dijo moviendo traviesamente sus cejas logrando que Kurt sonriera divertido por la picardía implicada en la mirada amielada-

- cállate Anderson, no empecemos con eso –dijo Kurt divertido antes de acercarse más a él para recargar un poco su peso en el hombro del pelinegro- pensaba que podíamos hacerlo juntos, hable con papá y me dijo que ese día puedes trabajar medio día y dejar encargado a alguien en el taller –dijo con suavidad- no hay tiempo para invitaciones impresas así que mande diseñar una que será mandada por correo electrónico a los invitados para la gran fiesta –dijo y Blaine asintió- le dije a niños que consiguieran los correos de los papás de sus amigos –explico con tranquilidad- pensaba conseguir payasos pero creo que están algo mayo sitos para eso, así que preferí esto…-dijo pasando un par de hojas para mostrarle- ¿Qué te parece?...saldría a un precio muy bajo y creo que los niños estarían completamente entretenidos …-murmuro y Blaine asintió antes de señalar una parte- oh, eso…bueno…no puedo dejar que Lizzy y Alex no tengan eso en su fiesta –dijo de buena gana- todo saldrá bien amor –murmuro suavemente al oído del otro y dejo un beso casto en su mejilla- ¿Qué dices? –Murmuro y el pelinegro aun intoxicado por las palabras dulces del otro solo asintió, de cualquier forma Kurt estaba siendo muy cuidadoso y organizado-

Varios minutos, tal vez un par de horas les llevo revisar todo lo que Kurt estaba planeado y Blaine se encargó de hacerle ver algunos puntos que sería bueno incluir y omitir, no eran demasiados, pues el castaño tenía un don especial para organizar todo aquello y definitivamente disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Después de revisar todo y de prometer mandarle la invitación a Blaine antes de mandarla a los invitados, para revisarla se despidieron con un suave y lento beso de buenas noches, cierto Kurt ya no parecía querer seguir jugando a estar ofendido, pero nunca se sabía, tal vez mañana volverían a interpretar esos papeles y para Blaine estuvo bien, porque si al final terminaban besándose como esa noche todo estaba en su lugar.


	29. Niñera Anderson

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Dani DC, Gabriela C, Guest y Guest en Fanfiction net, no me culpen, a ese nombre salieron dos reviews y claro a Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 27 "Niñera Anderson"

Manejar por carretera era algo que usualmente no hacía, no desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, prefería moverse en avión, era más cómodo, no tenía que estar alerta y simplemente tenía más clase, sin embargo necesitaba pensar, por eso había salido de su casa en Los Ángeles y junto a su equipaje había tomado las llaves de su BMW M3 que tenía hace un par de años y se encontraba reacio a cambiarlo por un modelo nuevo, definitivamente ese auto negro le había robado el aliento desde el primer momento que lo probo en la agencia alemana cuando visito Berlín, entonces después de subir su ligero equipaje y de armarse de valor decidió emprender su viaje hasta Nueva York.

En el camino, acompañado de su selección especial de música para viajes excesivamente largos a manos de un pianista sueco y una extraordinaria violinista japonesa pudo meditar sobre su vida, desde chico siempre había sido un poco presuntuoso, un poco narcisista, pero en su defensa podía decir que no era solo su culpa, su padre siempre la había empujado a ser el mejor, no, no el mejor, el número uno en todo lo que planeara hacer, obviamente el haber emprendido el camino de la actuación en lugar del negocio familiar no era lo que esperaba su padre, pero aun así había salido adelante, dejar la casa de sus padres no había sido un problema, tal vez su única preocupación en ese entonces era su hermano menor, ese pequeño que parecía ser más sensible y dulce de lo que debía ser, pero siempre se dijo a si mismo que podría, claro lo llevaban en la sangre, Blaine podría con eso; siguió recordando hasta el punto cuando su hermano salió del closet y la bomba nuclear callo en su casa, ese momento en que deseo volver a casa para apoyar a su hermano pero que no pudo, tenía cosas que hacer…siempre, realmente siempre había algo que hacer, visitaba poco a su hermano y a sus padres, pero siempre lo creyó normal, el curso de la vida, solía repetirse a sí mismo, ya cuando fuese famoso, pero famoso en verdad, no un actor que sale en un par de anuncios por internet o incluso por la radio, en verdad famoso, entonces le daría ese tiempo a su familia, se conseguiría una buena mujer para hacerla su esposa, tendría uno o dos hijos y apoyaría al 100% a su pequeña ardilla, si muchas veces se imaginó a si mismo sosteniendo una caja de anillos mientras su hermano nervioso murmuraba idioteces sobre que Kurt, cierto ya en ese entonces Kurt Hummel era un futuro que veía inminente para su hermano, entonces su hermano se ponía nervioso porque tal vez se pudiera arrepentir el castaño y entonces él, como su hermano mayor le daría los mejores consejos del mundo, sería el padrino de su boda, los visitaría en ese elegante y bien decorado departamento de Nueva York para conocer a su primer sobrino o sobrina, que habrían obtenido mediante el alquiler de un vientre o algo así, era esa su vida, eso es lo que se repetía, aun cuando su hermano le había informado una madrugada que había arruinado todo y Kurt no quería saber más de él, Cooper siempre imagino un final feliz, un reconciliación y entonces inmaduramente, egoístamente vio la ruptura de su hermano con aquel castaño como un tiempo más para hacerse famoso, ya que al final terminarían juntos.

Sus sueños cambiaron a una horrible pesadilla aquel día en que Burt Hummel, padre de Kurt le llamo para informarle como daba inicio a lo que serían los peores años de su vida, su pequeño hermano había sido raptado y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en Nueva York culpando a Kurt , transformándose en quien nunca quiso ser, su padre, entonces todo paso más rápido de lo normal, entre policías, pistas falsas, pistas buenas , un día solo se encontró frente a un lúgubre ataúd en el cementerio de Westerville, no sabía cómo había pasado de soñar con ser el apoyo incondicional de Blaine a ser aquel que acomodaba las coronas fúnebres en su ceremonia final, se negaba a eso, pero ahí estaba junto a su familia, junto a amigos , junto a los Hummel-Hudson, diciéndole adiós a quien apenas había podido decir hola decentemente en algunas ocasiones y entonces supo lo hipócrita y falso que siempre había sido, ególatra.

Los años siguientes le permitieron acercarse a los Hummel-Hudson, conocer a ese hombre que Blaine siempre había estimado e incluso confesado sentir más cercano que su propio padre, entender que partes de Kurt eran las que habían seducido y endiosado a su hermano menor y también conocer un poco de ese espíritu que parecían tener los amigos de su hermano, era simplemente como vivir de nuevo, como si de alguna forma bizarra el destino le estuviese permitiendo pagar todas sus faltas al estar al pendiente de esa familia.

Y los años siguieron pasando, uno tras otro, recordándole a su pequeño y sonriente hermano en su cumpleaños, en San Valentín cuando casi cada año de forma casi religiosa recibía una postal de él con algún animal musical recordándole que debía conseguir una linda novia para tener una linda cuñada con quien quejarse de él, cada verano cuando Blaine enviaba un correo diciéndole todos los planes que tenía para mantener su cabello a raya y disfrutar del calor sin convertirse en un helado derretido en el pavimento, cada Navidad cuando deseaba olvidar el momento en que todo se fue al diablo, tratando de recordar aquellas veces cuando niños Blaine iba a su recamara y lo sacaba de la cama con la excusa de que no quería abrir solo sus regalos de Navidad, ocultando ese infantil miedo a la oscuridad que había en el piso inferior donde estaba el gigantesco y tradicional árbol navideño, cada Año Nuevo cuando deseaba sustituir la noticia de su muerte con la llamada que solía hacerle para oírle gritar emocionado todos sus planes para el siguiente año, compartir propósitos y sobre todo escucharlo cantar mientras él solo se preguntaba cuanto le llevaría a su hermano sobrepasarlo.

Año tras año sobreviviendo ver caer a sus padres en una depresión mayor a la que esperaba, año tras año siendo testigo de cómo el mundo parecía moverse aun cuando Blaine parecía no estar en él, mundo estúpido y egoísta, ¿acaso Kurt era el único que se daba cuenta de lo gris que era todo desde aquel día?, cada día trataba de ser mejor y cada noche se repetía que de tener otra oportunidad nunca la malgastaría, entonces paso…no recuerda bien que ciudad estaba o que estaba haciendo, solo recuerda haber recibido la noticia más fantástica y por lo mismo falsa de todas, aun así tomo sus cosas, subió al primer avión que pudo y regreso a Estados Unidos, quería asegurarse, debía asegurarse, porque no podía ser cierto y no estaba seguro de quien estaba peor, si Kurt por creer en algún farsante o él por haber ido de compras para poder entregarle a su hermano fallecido algo que seguro disfrutaría de usar.

Entonces al cruzar la puerta todo su mundo se detuvo una vez más y no pudo con la idea de tenerlo ahí sin abrazarlo, era él, podía reconocer esos ojos aun en el mismo infierno, igual esos rizos, recordaba cuando de niño se entretenía en la tina jugando con sus juguetes mientras los rizos le caían en la cara, entonces se volvió ciego y sordo, convirtiéndose una vez más en ese idiota egoísta que solo veía lo que le convenía, se sintió indignado cuando por una pequeñez había sido corrido de aquella casa con una bofetada pintada en la mejilla y no entendió, no podía entender por qué de pronto su oportunidad había sido arruinada por dos chiquillos que no tenían la más mínima idea de su dolor.

¿Cuánto tardo en darse cuenta?...realmente no tardo mucho, lo supo en cuanto llego a su casa y se encontró con la fotografía de su pequeño hermano en ese traje de Dalton sonriendo como si siempre hubiese sido infinitamente feliz, ese pequeño adolescente que el mundo le había arrebatado para convertirlo en el hombre que ahora defendía a quienes consideraba sus hijos y lo entendió, lo entendió por qué ya había estado casado y se había divorciado cuando su mujer por conservar su figura había abortado a su pequeño hijo sin siquiera mencionárselo, mandando al diablo sus ilusiones de tener un pequeño a quien honrar con el nombre de su hermano, entendió por qué con tan solo unos días de saber de ese niño gestándose, sin conocerlo, si saber si se parecía a él o no, incluso si preguntarse si era suyo o no, ya que su mujer y él tenía cierto tiempo sin poder estar juntos por el trabajo de ambos, bueno…Cooper le había considerado suyo y el solo recordar el dolor y el coraje que había albergado su alma al saber que habían dañado a un ser indefenso que él bien podía aprender a cuidar, le mostro el completo imbécil que había sido, arruinando tal vez su oportunidad, esa que había creído perdida y enterrada en Westerville.

Entonces se movió, desde ese día se encargó de arreglar todo, debía mentalizarse, aprender de muchas cosas, hablar con sus padres, tratar de preparar el camino para cuando pudiera volver a estar frente a Blaine, ese momento en el que él definitivamente se volvería un hermano mayor más decente, no perfecto , pero si más consiente de todo, porque la verdad ya se había cansado de pensar solo en él, tal vez pensar un poco más en su hermano, en …sus sobrinos, le haría no solo una mejor persona, sino un buen hermano.

Manejo descansando solo cuando tenía que cargar gasolina o comer algo en algún restaurante mientras leía ese viejo libro que había encontrado gracias a una simpática bibliotecaria de Los Ángeles y que finalmente había decidido comprarlo, después solo manejaba, todo estaba bien, incluso el frio de Nueva York no le espanto aun cuando parecía más frio que nunca, solo busco la dirección de Kurt , estaciono no muy lejos del departamento, aseguro su auto y camino hasta quedar frente a aquella puerta que siempre le pareció mas industrial de lo que esperaría par alguien como el castaño, entonces respiro hondo y con su mano enguantada golpeo la puerta, no estaba seguro de encontrarlo, suponía que sí, faltaban unos minutos para la 1:30 de la tarde y estaba seguro de que Kurt se la pasaba gran parte de la mañana y tarde en su departamento, a no ser claro que tuviese que ir por los niños a la escuela, pero no estaba seguro de a qué hora salían los niños en esos tiempos de las escuelas, cuando eran chicos estaba libres después de 1:00 de la tarde, después tenían un millón de actividades que hacer, en fin…no debía divagar, eso se dijo antes de volver a golpear la puerta y escuchar entonces unos pasos apresurados antes de que la puerta se abriera sin más, lo cual le pareció preocupante, Kurt no podía ser tan relajado con la seguridad, a no ser claro que tuviese una forma de saber quién era, ¿algún tipo de cámara en algún lado o algo así? No estaba seguro, sin embargo sonrió y espero a que la figura de Kurt se mostrara detrás de la puerta, ya había ensayado lo que diría y los gestos que haría, incluso se había mentalizado para alguna que otra bofetada que mereciera.

- ¿Cooper?...-le vio parpadear varias veces antes de chasquear la lengua, entonces Kurt negó rápido antes de seguir atendiendo su teléfono celular- no, no, no es con usted, claro que puedo, solo me gustaría me diera…-le vio morderse el labio inferior mientras con su otro brazo se colocaba el grueso abrigo- sí, sí, ya voy en camino, si estaré ahí sin falta, solo le pido más tiempo para hablar sobre…si, sobre eso –dijo y sin más cerró la puerta detrás de él- nos vemos y gracias por la oportunidad –dijo antes de colgar para guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, fue entonces que Kurt Hummel le miro mientras fruncía el ceño- no tengo tiempo de discutir tonterías contigo Cooper, así que se breve mientras localizo una niñera ¿ok?

- espera…espera –dijo Cooper mientras detenía las manos del otro en busca de tal vez su organizador personal en el otro bolsillo - ¿una niñera? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, porque de todos los escenarios que llego a preparar en su cabeza jamás imagino que se encontraría a Kurt apurado para ir a saber dónde-

- Si, Cooper, una niñera, ahora mismo debo localizar a un chica que se comprometió a ser niñera de los mellizos, tus sobrinos ¿recuerdas? –dijo el castaño de tal forma que era más que obvio que se lo estaba echando en cara- Blaine esta algo ocupado en el taller, yo tengo una audición muy importante y los niños salen en media hora de la escuela y para acabar pronto hoy es su primer día en sus clases adicionales –murmuro soltándose del agarre del otro- suelta Cooper, que si los vecinos ven esto pensaran que somos algo que no somos y créeme que no necesito más rumores sobre mi vida personal en este lugar –dijo con cierto fastidio antes de buscar en su organizador los datos de la chica que ya habían entrevistado él y Blaine por si necesitaban que cuidara de los niños-

- pero…espera… ¿Blaine trabaja en un taller? –pregunto Cooper vio como rodaba los ojos, entonces recordó su última conversación- ¡oh, cierto, Burt! -murmuro y le vio tomar nuevamente su celular para marcar el teléfono, haciéndole ver a Cooper que posiblemente ni habían tenido la necesidad de llamarla antes de ese día, y quiso decir algo pero Kurt se había alejado para hablar con la chica y por su lenguaje corporal pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como el otro castaño quería, aunque claro hablarle a alguien y decirle que en menos de media hora estuviera recogiendo a unos niños en otra parte de Nueva York seguro tenía que ver-

Entonces después de un par de minutos Kurt se acercó más pálido que nunca, mordiéndose insistentemente el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño, parecía importante, muy importante y algo en su cabeza le decía que era mejor no pedir explicaciones n ese momento.

- Yo puedo encargarme –dijo de pronto Cooper y pudo ver como Kurt fijaba sus ojos en los suyos, mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiese brotado una cabeza más- en serio puedo, yo cuidaba a Blainers cuando éramos chicos y mira, salió alguien bastante decente

- ¿Tú? –dijo Kurt señalándole con el celular aun en la mano, al tiempo que Cooper asentía- por favor si Blaine me conto que ese trabajo lo hacia su ama de llaves y que tu generalmente te sentabas a hablar por teléfono con tus "amigas" –murmuro entrecerrando los ojos- Cooper estos niños son todo para tu hermano y para mí, créeme que no vamos a dejarlo con el primero que nos diga "yo puedo"

- ¡hey cuidado! –Dijo el mayor de los Anderson antes de sonreírle de lado- no soy cualquiera, soy el tío Coop ¿recuerdas? –Pregunto y vio como el castaño levantaba una ceja mientras guardaba su teléfono- vamos de hecho venía a convivir un poco, ver si podía conocer a los niños y todo, anda solo dime donde recojo a los mocosos, a donde los debo llevar y…

-¡alto, alto, alto Anderson! –dijo con voz autoritaria Kurt logrando que Cooper de hecho callara- en primer lugar, no son mocosos, en segundo lugar los niños tienen sus reglas, en tercer lugar por nada del mundo permitiría que su primer día en sus nuevas actividades se vea ennegrecida porque su tío decidió aparecer y convivir con ellos, te repito una vez más, son niños no un par de perritos -reprendió el otro y Cooper asintió antes de abrir sus brazos-

-¿tienes otra opción? –pregunto el mayor de los Anderson con toda las desfachatez del mundo haciendo gala de ese carisma que tal vez corría naturalmente por las venas de los Anderson- Soy un adulto que conoces, tengo licencia de conducir, un auto para moverme, manejo rápido pero nunca he chocado, no desde los 18 años claro, sabes donde vivo, conoces donde trabajo, incluso sabes donde viven mis padres por si quieres ir a acusarme –dijo bajando los brazos para acercarse y guiñarle un ojos- ¿no soy acaso perfecto para ti ahora mismo? –pregunto y vio como Kurt respiraba hondo antes de gruñir por lo bajo, clara señal de que estaba encasillado-

Unos minutos, solo unos minutos espero para recibir una respuesta, claro tuvo que ver como Kurt volvía a su departamento hecho una furia y salía con una carpeta color azul cielo y un par de loncheras con correas, nuevas por lo visto.

- ¡Ok! pero pon atención... ¿estas poniendo atención? –pregunto y Cooper solo creyó bueno asentir- ok aquí están los papeles, dentro de la carpeta esta la solicitud de Lizzy y de Alex, recuerda sus nombres por favor , no quiero que los niños se pregunten como es que su tío de sangre no puede recordar sus nombres-dijo mientras Cooper tomaba la carpeta y la abría- acabo de poner los nombres de los niños en cada una, así que no critiques mi letra –dijo y vio como Cooper pensaba decir algo- calla, sigo hablado- se adelantó el castaño logrando callar al otro antes de que dijese cualquier otra cosa- es la primera vez que los mellizos tienen actividades que los tengan separados por tanto tiempo y kilómetros, así que es tu deber mantenerlos tranquilos, Lizzy va ser la que más fácil resultara pues no se calla lo que siente o al menos se le puede ver más nerviosa, a ella con que le digas que todo estará bien y le recuerdes que pronto se verá con su hermano está bien, por otro lado esta Alex , a él tendrás que darle una palmada y solo decirle que disfrute de su clase, recuerda los horarios, primero vas al colegio, te identificas en la puerta con la maestra en turno y dices que vas por los niños, ahí tienes –dijo antes de colgarle dos gafetes en el cuello, cada uno con los datos y la foto de los niños- si te preguntan por qué no fui yo o Blaine le dices que tuvimos una emergencia y que eres el hermano mayor de Blaine y por favor nada de coquetear con las maestras –dijo con aire serio el castaño- les mandare una foto tuya a los mellizos para que te ubiquen pero si Lizzy te pide una identificación se la das, es la forma en que ellos se aseguran de que eres tú y no algún demente que puede hacerles daño, no critiques , solo escucha y asiente si entiendes ¿ok? –pregunto y el mayor tardo unos minutos antes de asentir- ok después vas a pasar a la academia de Tae Kwon Do, dejas a uno de los mellizos, su formulario, compras su uniforme y te mueves a la academia de natación, ahí están las dirección, aproximadamente hace de 10 a 20 minutos según el tráfico entre cada una, no es tan lejos pero es mejor llevarlos en auto, por eso pronto me comprare el mío, ya que es mejor llevar a los niños en auto que en el metro, solo Gaga sabe cuántas veces he querido golpear a algún extraño –resoplo antes de ver al otro esperando a que asintiera- igual compras el traje de natación y dejas el formulario, por ahora tiene pagadas dos semanas, que son las semanas de prueba antes de que los mellizos y Blaine califiquen si siguen ahí o buscamos algo mas –respiro hondo antes de acercarse a colgarle en el hombro las loncheras- la azul es de Alex, adentro lleva su agua , una manzana verde y unas galletas saladas, es importante que sepas de quien es cada lonchera porque no quiero que mis niños terminen preguntándose porque te confundes, bien la verde que tiene una estampita de una margarita es de Lizzy, adentro tiene jugo de uva, una naranja y unas galletas con mermelada de fresa, les dices que la comida es para cuando terminen pero que pueden tomar su jugo o su agua si los instructores se los permiten ¿entendido? –pregunto y Cooper volvió a asentir- dentro del folder tienes también una copia de todo lo que hacen los niños llegando a casa, esto en caso de que yo no este de regreso para cuando vuelvas –dijo antes de sacar un juego de llaves y colgarlo en uno de sus dedos- ahí tienes llaves de la casa, ahora bien, los niños no comen dulces antes de comer nada, así que no vayas a permitir que Lizzy te tome el pelo diciendo que quiere una paleta o algo parecido, también en el folder viene mi celular, que debes tenerlo ya, el celular de Blaine que sería bueno guardaras, el teléfono del taller y otros números de emergencia, 911, su doctor particular, la dirección de su escuela, Puck, Sam, Finn, mi papá, Carole, en fin todo lo necesario para que pidas ayuda en caso de que no sepas que hacer ¿ok?

-…este…Kurt ¿en qué clase de mundo alterno le hablaría yo a Noah Puckerman para preguntarle qué hacer con los niños? –Pregunto el castaño de forma casi divertida antes de observar como el castaño fruncía el ceño-

- Para tu información, Sam, Finn y Puck saben más de los niños que tú, y ya tienen una idea de que hacer en ciertos escenarios, así que no me vengas con que no les llamaras solo porque son más chicos, además te recuerdo que Puck ya se está haciendo cargo de cierta forma de su hija, así que al menos en ese terreno te lleva mucha ventaja –dijo Kurt antes de acomodarse el abrigo- ¿algo más?

- Si, bueno…-murmuro Cooper antes de volver a ver la hoja de los formularios- ¿en serio crees que es buena idea estas actividades? –pregunto y vio como la ceja de Kurt se levantaba de forma amenazadora y sin querer recordó una vez que Blaine le menciono que ese gesto sin duda alguna era como oír la tonada de tiburón en la pantalla-…es que… ¿en serio no crees que eso de los manotazos es algo…violento para la niña? –pregunto el mayor ante lo cual Kurt solo resoplo- ¿y las patadas?...en serio…. ¿no crees que es un poco…no se peligroso?

- Cooper Anderson no seas misógino, Lizzy tienen todo lo necesario para ese deporte, tiene que mover sus brazos para avanzar y claro también sus pies ¿crees que yo podría a Lizzy en un sitio donde la lastimaran? –pregunto Kurt mientras fruncía el ceño- estas semanas seguro hará algunos ejercicios en compañía de otros niños y niñas, ya después, más adelante tal vez la pongan en algo así como competencias, pero hasta entonces no hay nada de que temer, si me preocupo por algo es porque no sepa cómo mantener el ritmo o la respiración pero estoy segura de que para eso está la instructora…

-¿Instructora? –Murmuro antes de leer la hoja donde venía el nombre de quien les daría la clase- por todos los cielos ¿ese es un nombre de mujer? –pregunto logrando que Kurt rodara los ojos, cada vez aquello era mucho más extraño de lo que esperaba- en serio Kurt creo que deberías revisar esto una vez más antes…-dijo pero el teléfono del Kurt sonó y el castaño le pidió que guardara silencio mientras se alejaba-

No entendía como es que le pedía que se callara si terminaría alejándose nuevamente, Kurt estaba completamente hiperactivo, hablaba mucho normalmente pero en ese momento casi sentía que debía tener una grabadora para no olvidar nada, por ahora solo sentía que era algo así como un árbol de Navidad por todas las cosas que tenía colgadas, debía procesar varias cosas y tal vez Kurt tenía razón, Cooper nunca había estado al cuidado de algún niño por más de un par de horas, y no estaba muy seguro de que cuidar a Blaine, teniendo a su querida nana cerca contase como experiencia para cuidar a dos niños que tendría que recoger de la escuela para llevar por Nueva York a diferentes partes para tomar clases y después regresar a casa donde tendrían cosas que hacer, cierto sería todo un reto pero si lograba salir a salvo de aquello posiblemente Blaine dejaría que él volviera a su vida y con algo de suerte podría lograr que sus padres entraran también en la nueva vida de aquel que durante mucho tiempo creyeron perdido para siempre.

- Ok Cooper no tengo tiempo para discutir cómo es que llegue a esas clases para los niños, créeme ambos necesitan sacar todas esas energías que llevan dentro, cosa que no sabes por qué no vives con ellos, ni los conoces, así que toma este tiempo para conocerlos y quiero que pongas mucha atención en lo que voy a decirte, ¿estas escuchándome? –pregunto Kurt y el otro asintió, de pronto sentía que no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer realmente- Lizzy y Alex lo son todo para tu hermano y para mí, y espero que su primer día en sus clases especiales sea un buen día, no quiero saber que algo les paso, que dijiste algo que los hizo sentir mal o peor aún, ver alguna lagrima en sus ojos porque te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi familia que voy a encargarme de meterte un tiro entre ceja y ceja ¿estamos? –pregunto con aire tranquilo pero con una mirada azul tan intensa que le hizo preguntarse en qué clase de dimensión desconocida se encontraba-

- este…Kurt ¿desde cuando eres tan…como decirlo…violento? –Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Anderson mientras levantaba sus manos en una clara señal de que se calmara, ante lo cual Kurt solo torció los labios y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho con un gesto ligeramente exasperado que no auguraba nada bueno-

- Mi papá me pago un curso de autodefensa y de tiro después de lo que paso con Blaine, que sea una persona naturalmente pacifica no significa que sea incapaz de tomar cartas en el asunto si uno de mis niños se encuentra en peligro –siseo antes de que Cooper parpadeara un par de veces conmocionado y algo curioso por la idea de ver al castaño siquiera sosteniendo un arma- y no quiero decirte, ni ser gráfico sobre cómo es que tu hermano terminaría arrancando tu cabeza muy al estilo de esos juegos violentos que aún se usan –dijo antes de descruzar los brazos- conseguiré un arma

- hey, hey, heeey tranquilo, los niños estarán bien, no tenemos por qué llegar al punto de traer armas ¿en serio Kurt que es lo que te pico? –Resoplo antes de dar un paso atrás y acomodar las cosas para que no se cayeran de su lugar-

- no, no por ti, es solo que anoche vi una película con tu hermano sobre un ataque zombi –murmuro con aire ausente antes de mover la cabeza para respirar hondo- no vuelvo a hacerle caso, no pude dormir y de paso no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de conseguir un arma y llenar mi despensa con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir –murmuro antes de acomodar su ropa- ok debo irme, tomare un taxi porque voy en dirección apuesta a donde están los niños, en el camino les mando tu fotografía a los mellizos…espera…-dijo y el otro se congelo sin saber porque, entonces Kurt levanto su teléfono oprimió un botón un click le dio a entender que la foto que le mandaría sería alarmantemente actual- también le diré a Blaine sobre esto, así que si recibes una llamadas suya respóndela que se pone un poco paranoico cuando quiere saber de los niños y no tiene respuesta –explico antes de acercarse a la acerca para levantar la mano esperando a un taxi- si todo sale bien estaré de regreso en un par de horas, procura no dejar esperando a los niños, sobre todo a Lizzy, no quiero que piense que la olvidaste –dijo antes de que un auto amarillo con el letrero de "libre" se estacionara- ¡Recuerda lo que te dije Anderson! –Grito antes de subirse al taxi y desaparecer-

Fue entonces que todo se volvió más real para Cooper, un reto, se dijo a sí mismo, aquello era todo un reto y lo tomaría, así que se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo para después caminar rumbo a donde había dejado estacionado su auto, donde acomodo las cosas antes de encender el auto y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Reviso el reloj solo para cerciorarse de la hora, después checo la dirección de la escuela en los folder y se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, claro seguro Kurt y Blaine incluso llevaban a los niños caminando, pero ya estaba en el auto así que lo mejor era encenderlo y seguir su camino, en el estéreo aún estaba sonando una hermosa pieza a manos de su violinista favorita, quien diría que con los años se volvería un verdadero fanático de la música instrumental más que de la música popular.

Llegar a la escuela no fue complicado, tampoco estacionarse, lo complicado fue ver como las madres y padres llegaban y prácticamente se amontonaban esperando que se abrieran las puertas para recoger a sus hijos, Cooper se encargó de tener bien colgado los gafetes, sintiéndose tal vez un poco estúpido pero no solo, pues incluso llego a ver a una mujer con más de cinco gafetes en el cuello, lo cual era preocupante, en serio preocupante, la hora llego y uno a uno fueron entregando a los niños, cuando su turno llego y la linda chica, profesora tal vez, pregunto por quien venía solo tuvo que decir lo que Kurt había mencionado y mostrar su gafetes, para que ella se girara y voceara a los niños, cierto ahora que lo meditaba no recordaba cómo eran los niños, solo esperaba que no le entregaran un par que no fuesen los de su hermano, aunque tal vez nuevamente estaba pensando en los niños como un par de gatitos que debía recoger y estaba seguro que Kurt ya se lo estaría echando en cara.

Respiro hondo antes de que llevaran hasta él un par de niños que sacaron su teléfono, revisaron algo y después volvieron a verlo, imaginaba que era la foto que Kurt le había tomado, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos le dijera algo saco su credencial de manejo para pasárselas, la niña tomo la licencia, la leyó un par de veces y le sonrió a su hermano después de asentir para regresarle la licencia y aceptar irse con él.

Ir al auto no fue problema, ni siquiera por que la niña le miraba tan intensamente que se preguntó si tenía algo en la cara mientras tarareaba una canción que en su vida había escuchado o por el hecho de que el niño iba tan callado que incluso temía estuviese planeando conquistar el mundo, ambos pensamientos eran absurdos, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía analizado de una forma que incluso le recordaba al mismo Kurt, lo cual era otro signo de su propia locura.

Al llegar al auto se encargó de poner a la niña en el asiento del copiloto, mientras el niño se movió al asiento de atrás, donde se aseguró de que tuvieran los cinturones puestos antes de moverse a su lugar en el asiento del piloto, todo iba medianamente tranquilo y supuso que después de todo no podía ser tan complicado, esos niños eran realmente algo que podía manejar.

- entonces…-fue la voz de la niña la que sonó mientras se acomodaba su cinturón de seguridad- usted se llama Cooper Anderson –dijo con un deje casi dubitativo mientras el mayor encendía el auto para bajar el sonido de su estéreo y volver a ver a la niña, la pequeña Lizzy si no se equivocaba, así que Cooper solo asintió- eso significa…que eres algo así como…

- Lizzy es nuestro tío –se escuchó la voz del niño mientras Cooper comenzaba a manejar rumbo al primer lugar, el cual por cierto no recordaba cual sería, Kurt lo había mencionado, estaba seguro que lo había mencionado- aunque parece que esta algo confundido –dijo Alex mientras le observaba por el espejo- ¿estos son nuestros? –pregunto mientras levantaba las loncheras que Cooper había dejado en el asiento de atrás-

- Si, la …hum, la azul es la tuya y la verde es la de tu hermana – dijo Cooper agradeciendo a su memoria la cooperación con él- y sí, soy su tío y no su tío como Sam o cualquier otro, soy su tío porque soy hermano de su papá –dijo y vio de reojo como Lizzy mientras tomaba la lonchera que su hermano le pasaba parecía casi brincar en su lugar- ok veamos…-estiro una mano hasta tomar la famosa carpeta, pero antes de que la pudiera acercar a él Lizzy se la quitó- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando manejan no se debe hacer otra cosa –dijo Lizzy mientras Alex asentía en el asiento de atrás- papá siempre dice eso, sobre todo cuando enseñaba a manejar a alguien en nuestra otra casa, decía "Ojos al frente, manos al volante y oídos atentos" –dijo con orgullo y aunque Cooper estaba seguro de que era lo mejor que podía decirse cuando enseñaban a manejar, también era cierto que necesitaba esa carpeta – yo puedo ayudar, se leer y se leer muy bien ¿Qué necesitas tío Cooper? –Dijo con suavidad pero con una seriedad que le saco una sonrisa, después de todo tal vez era mejor así-

- Necesito saber la dirección de a donde los voy a llevar, aunque casi estoy seguro de que tu iremos primero a la academia de Tae Kwon Do –dijo Cooper y pudo escuchar como abría la carpeta para después hojear los papeles en el interior-

- aquí hay un error –dijo la pequeña Lizzy antes de girar parte de su cuerpo para ver a su hermano- Alex, mira…-dijo mostrándole el papel mientras Cooper esperaba que los niños decidieran decirle hacia donde tendría que girar- tío Kurt me manda a mí a esa cosa del tae y a ti…humm, a ti te manda a nadar… ¿pero…no es peligroso? ¿Que si me pegan? –murmuro con tal pesar que Cooper frunció el ceño, eso mismo había dicho él, pero Kurt insistía en que aquello sería así-

- Llamémosle, eso no puede ser, no puede ponerte a ti en…-Alex detuvo sus propias palabras y levanto la mirada y vio justo lo que esperaba, ese señor que se decía hermano de su papá los estaba observando discretamente por el espejo retrovisor- ¿Kurt está seguro de esto? –pregunto y Cooper solo asintió-...ok…mira Lizzy si Kurt dice que puedes, es que puedes hacerlo –dijo con una seguridad que solo demostraba que aquel niño confiaba plenamente en Kurt, lo cual no era difícil, tal vez difícil le resultaba imaginar a esa niña con dos listones en sus colitas altas de las cuales nacian unos hermosos y negros rizos, haciendo algo que él personalmente hubiera preferido dejarle al niño- dile a donde tenemos que ir –dijo el castaño antes de señalar con la mirada a Cooper quien al menos agradeció eso por parte del niño- tranquila Lizzy, todo va a estar bien, nadie te va a hacer daño ¿ok? –Murmuro bajito, pero aun así Cooper pudo escucharlo, así como escucho el ligero sonidito de la niña, quien parecía aceptar algo temeroso lo que le venía encima- ¿Por qué no vino Kurt?

- Kurt tuvo una llamada de emergencia –dijo Cooper mientras Lizzy buscaba en los papeles la dirección de la academia de aquella cosa llamada Tae juan Dio o algo así- su papá tiene mucho trabajo y no puede salir, fue una casualidad que yo fuera a visitarlos

- ¿tío? –le llamo Lizzy cuando Cooper se mantenía esperando el siga en un semáforo- yo salgo primero…y humm –le mostro el papel señalándole justo en la dirección- creo que yo debí haber ido allá atrás, para que no te quedes solito aquí cuando me baje –dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el rostro de Cooper, Lizzy no lo conocía, pero el solo hecho der ser hermano de su papá le bastaba para que no quisiera que estuviese solo- Alex…-le llamo y el aludido dejo salir solo un sonido de su boca para dar a entender que estaba oyéndole- ¿te pasas adelante cuando me baje por fa?

- hey, hey –dijo Cooper antes de volver los ojos al frente para volver a emprender el camino cuando el verde les permitió seguir- primero que nada, todos nos vamos a bajar, estoy seguro que a tu hermano le vendrá bien saber cómo es el sitio donde tú vas a estar aprendiendo a hacer eso, porque mira como dijo tu hermano, Kurt sabe lo que hace y bueno puede que encuentres muchas amigas hay, créeme conozco muchas mujeres que saben hacer ese tipo de cosas y créeme que son personas como todas, además ni Kurt ni tu papá te mandarían a un sitio donde pudieras salir lastimada, bueno a los dos ¿no creen? –Pregunto y vio como el niño asentía completamente convencido de sus palabras y la niña parecía asentir a su lado mientras se recargaba en el asiento-

Llevar a Lizzy a su primer clase no fue mucho problema, estacionaron el auto, fueron a dejar su formato de inscripción donde Cooper encontró no solo el permiso de Kurt si no también el de su hermano, compro su uniforme y se encargó de decirle a la niña que estaría de regreso antes de la hora que terminara para que no se preocupara, Alex estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Volvieron al auto solo Alex y Cooper, para moverse ahora rumbo a las clases que tendría el niño y en el pequeño lapso de camino pudo darse cuenta de que ese niño parecía incluso más callado de lo que había esperado, no estaba seguro de si era algo normal pero tampoco supo que decir, ahí estaba, manejando en silencio mientras Alex miraba por la ventanilla sin comentar nada más, el niño era realmente serio y aunque no hubiera querido no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que un niño así podía ser llamado hijo de su hermano, aquello sería su pequeño secreto y por su propio bien no lo externaría.

Dejar a Alex fue mucho más sencillo que dejar a Lizzy por que no se le veía inseguro, no le parecía un niño inseguro, si no mucho más autónomo que la niña, dejo igual su formulario, se encargó de comprar su uniforme, que era mucho más sencillo que el de Lizzy, un traje de baño en color azul marino, una gorra para nadar en el mismo color, unos lentes y una bata de baño, no había maleta pero Cooper les dijo que ya conseguirían una, después fue adonde estaba Alex, listo para irse a cambiar para su primera lección y prometió quedarse un poco aun cuando Alex le dijo que no había problema, incluso le llamo la atención que el niño le incitara a ir con la niña en lugar de quedarse con él.

Kurt le había comentado algo de Alex, pero sinceramente en ese momento no recordaba que había sido exactamente, por el momento solo decidió tomar asiento en las gradas, observando de lejos al niño que recibía instrucciones de aquella instructora de voz fuerte pero animada, entonces en ese momento fue que entendió que tal vez de hecho Kurt si se había equivocado, no estaba seguro, pero casi podía apostar que en la clase de Lizzy la niña tendría un instructor como lo imaginaba por el nombre, en lugar de una instructora como le había dicho Kurt, pero le llamaría Kurt seguro debía estar a mitad de su trabajo y por la pinta que tenía al irse, estaba seguro era importante.

Las instrucciones terminaron después de unos diez minutos y fue entonces que inicio la parte práctica, Cooper tal vez estaba viviendo algo que a su hermano le gustaría ver, si seguro le gustaría estar ahí, incluso imaginaba que Kurt estaría emocionado, lo cual de cierta forma le hacía gracia, no de mala manera, claro que no, después de todo volver a tener a Kurt de cuñado era algo casi tan natural como ver caer el Sol, pensaba justo en eso cuando la tonada de un número desconocido sonó en su teléfono móvil.

- Cooper Anderson al habla –dijo con voz orgullosa después de tomar su teléfono, nunca se sabía cuándo habría alguna nueva oportunidad de trabajo, no es como si se pudiera vivir del aire y él aunque no necesitaba dinero estaba particularmente libre durante un par de meses, así que no era mala idea escuchar de nuevos proyectos-

-…mmh…hola Cooper, habla Blaine –se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono logrando que Cooper sonriera con cierta complacencia- Kurt me envió un mensaje sobre…-se le escucho respirar hondo- solo quiero saber cómo están los niños…

- Bien, están bien ardillita –dijo Cooper con tono divertido y un silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo darse cuenta de las dudas que su pequeño hermano podía tener- ok… mira la niña…bueno Lizzy, ella se quedó en su clase y todo se veía bastante bien, ahora mismo estoy viendo a Alex y déjame decirte que es un niño con mucho potencial, creo de que hecho que para no haber practicado nada de esto lo hace bastante bien, no es que sea un experto pero imagino que todo saldrá perfecto, así que no te preocupes …

-…ok, Cooper –se le escucho cierta molestia en el tono de Blaine- no me digas así, en serio –le escucho respirar hondo y por alguna razón supuso iba por buen camino- agradezco esto…en verdad, de no ser así posiblemente los niños hubieran perdido su primer día y es algo que definitivamente no deseábamos –le escucho suspirar- escucha Coop… ellos…

- lo sé, lo sé –murmuro Cooper mientras al frente observaba como Alex comenzaba a nadar- mira Blaine, sé que no iniciamos bien, pero quiero hacer las cosas como se debe, si los niños son importantes para ti, entonces deben serlo para mí, si tú dices que son tus hijos entonces ¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no? Además…-torció sus labios – parece que has encontrado una linda mamá para ellos ¿no es así pequeño diablillo?

-¿Qué?...espera…. ¿qué? –escucho como Blaine parecía haber disminuido el tono de su voz- Cooper por lo que más quiera no se te ocurra mencionar nada de eso a los niños, Kurt y yo no…-le escucho tomar aire una vez más- no voy a discutir esto contigo ahora, quería…bueno quería pedirte otro favor- le escucho decir y ante eso solo soltó un ligero "aja" para que continuara- …Kurt y yo estaremos antes de lo planeado en el departamento y necesitamos un poco de tiempo, así que si pudieras…tardarte un poco…

- jajajajaja –la risa de Cooper era algo que no se podía callar, pero era imposible, al menos para Cooper no encontrar en las palabras de su hermano la gracia- dices que no vas a discutir pero me estas pidiendo que entretenga a tus niños para poder estar a solas con Kurt en el departamento ¿en serio hermano? –Pregunto divertido- ok, ok, pero que no se diga que soy mal hermano, llevare a tus niños a algún centro comercial y les daremos… ¿dos horas les bastan para jugar a la casita? –pregunto con tono lascivo y divertido- no sé si pueda alejarlos tanto tiempo de casa, a no ser que me dejen comprarles comida, porque sinceramente lo que llevan en sus loncheras no bastara para quitarles el apetito y parece que Kurt ya les impuso su estilo de comida…

- No, no, espera…-le interrumpió Blaine con aire apresurado- maldición Cooper –le escucho gruñir y bajar nuevamente la voz- Kurt y yo no vamos a…a hacer…eso –murmuro antes de volver a respirar hondo mientras Cooper sonreía- Coop Kurt y yo somos amigos…solo eso

- si claro, por eso casi le arranca la cabeza al doctor aquel en el hospital –dijo Cooper con ironía- vamos hermano, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, necesitas tiempo de calidad con Kurt, está bien, yo me encargo de los niños y tu encárgate de Kurt, hoy lo vi demasiado tenso de hecho, así que le estarías haciendo un favor a todos

- Cooper …por todos los…-se escuchó como Blaine resoplaba exasperado en el teléfono logrando que Cooper se mantuviera callado, su hermano era demasiado discreto aun con esas cosas, lo respetaba pero vamos que ya no era un chiquillo , era lógico y natural que quisiera tener sexo, sobre todo si se trataba del amor de su vida ¿entonces cuál era el problema?-…Coop…mira, el cumpleaños de los mellizos es hoy, se lo vamos a festejar el sábado, creo que Kurt ya te envió la invitación a tu correo, pero el punto es que queremos prepararles unas cosas, Kurt pensaba cocinar para ellos, pero con el tiempo que tenemos solo podremos hacerles un pastel, por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes con los niños, queremos que sea una sorpresa

- espera… ¿no han felicitado a los niños? –pregunto Cooper con aire asombrado- un momento… ¿un mail?...-frunció el ceño y recordó que desde hace dos días no había revisado su correo, por alguna razón siempre había cosas que hacer, pero mencionar eso le haría ver como un mal tío y mal hermano, en lo cual ya tenía más puntos de los que realmente quisiera tener- ah sí…si, lo recibí

- felicitamos a los niños en la mañana, Kurt y yo los despertamos cantándoles por su cumpleaños, pero les dijimos que su fiesta sería hasta este sábado, así que lo que queremos es hacerles algo pequeño, un pastel, cena y un par de películas, creo que les permitiremos dormir un poco más tarde de lo habitual- explico Blaine- Cooper en verdad te agradecería que pudieras…

- ok, ok, mira haremos esto –dijo Cooper antes de revisar la hora en su rolex – en unos minutos iré con Lizzy, me voy a encargar, le prometí estar ahí antes de que terminara su clase y no pienso romper mi promesa con una niña de …han bueno, de la familia –dijo con aire serio- después regresare por Alex y después Blaine, me encargare de llevarlos a ver alguna buena película en el centro comercial, seguro encuentro algo para los dos y lo mejor de todo es que tengo el mejor motivo de todos ¿no? –Pregunto de buena gana-

- te lo agradecería –murmuro Blaine con un tono que a Cooper le dijo que todo iba mejorando entre ellos, al menos parecía estar haciendo algo bueno, lo cual ya pulía un poco su primer impresión- entonces, te vemos a ti y a los niños más tarde –dijo con un tono más suave y confiado, logrando que Cooper solo sonriera de buena gana-

- Nos vemos hermanito –dijo Cooper y sin más despedida que esa termino la llamada para levantarse de su lugar y hacerle señas al niño que estaba fuera de la piscina recibiendo más instrucciones sobre qué hacer con un par de cosas que Cooper suponía eran para meter al agua, así que solo le indico que iría por su hermana, curiosamente el niño entendió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, no es que le creyera tonto, solo que Blaine la había dicho anteriormente que no entendía sus señas, esto solo comprobaba que era un total incomprendido por su pequeño hermano-

Ciertamente no esperaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo solo con los niños pero hasta el momento no podía decir que la había pasado mal, de hecho parecían niños bastante listos, bastante curiosos si recordaba la forma tan intensa con que le miraban, estaba seguro de que algo los detenía de hacer todas las preguntas que parecía acumular la pequeña niña que había tardado solo un par de segundo antes de llenar el auto de anécdotas de su día, claro sería agradable verla y de hecho esperaba hablar con los encargados sobre la niña, vamos era el tío era normal que solo quisiera asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Al llegar, después de entrar al edificio se movió justo a donde estaban los niños y pudo ver como la pequeña, vestida con un curioso uniforme que llevaba el escucho de la academia en la espalda más un par de símbolos que no supo si eran coreanos o chinos, suponía que eran coreanos, pero no se aventuraría a preguntar y quedar en ridículo.

Lizzy parecía tener problemas con algunos ejercicios pero por los gestos que hacia no parecía querer detenerse a replicar, para la sorpresa de Cooper la niña parecía ser bastante terca cuando se trataba de hacer algunas cosas y eso era bastante bueno, aunque aún seguía pensando que Kurt se había equivocado, sobre todo cuando vio como la famosa instructora que Kurt había mencionado resulto ser un hombre que le hizo pensar en Bruce Lee, claro si Bruce Lee fuese más alto y más…grande.

Levanto su mano para saludar a la niña que con cada movimiento balanceaba los rizos de sus colitas y quien por cierto al verlo no se detuvo para saludarle si no que frunció más el ceño y pareció ir más en serio con sus ejercicios, así que solo tomo asiento en una banca cercana y espero, observando como Lizzy seguía teniendo uno que otro problema pero que no se detenía lo cual de alguna manera le hizo pensar nuevamente en su hermano y en Kurt, apurándose a tomar un par de fotos de Lizzy mientras hacia sus ejercicios, había tomado un par de fotos de Alex mientras nadaba y podía decirse que de alguna forma tal vez se sentía bastante bien viendo a esos niños gastándosela bastante bien en sus ejercicios.

Unos minutos más tarde el entrenamiento acabo y fue entonces cuando Lizzy con su lonchera al hombro corrió hacia Cooper para con una gran sonrisa preguntarle que le había parecido verla, imposible alabar sus movimientos, pero al menos Cooper pudo decirle que se le notaba bastante energética, lo cual pareció hacer bastante feliz a la niña de rizos, algo desordenados ya.

Después de despedirse se fueron en busca de Alex quien estaba terminando sus ejercicios cuando entraron al lugar, Cooper tuvo tiempo de ayudar a Lizzy con su cabello, por petición de ella por su puesto, mientras Alex se cambiaba en los vestidores , Cooper se vio un poco complicado con esa tarea pues aun cuando tenía mucha experiencia con su propio cabello, pero con aquellos rizos se le complicaba un poco, sobre todo por el largo y por el hecho de que Lizzy parecía bastante aferrada a la idea de que sus rizos se le formaran lo mejor posible aun sin tener con que peinarlos, en ese momento Cooper deseo tener a Kurt cerca, estaba seguro sabría que hacer al respecto con lo que había cerca, casi podía imaginarlo peinando a la niña con algún cronómetro o algo por el estilo.

Al regreso de Alex , Lizzy estaba lo más decente que Cooper podía hacer y fue entonces que les comunico a los niños que irían al centro comercial, les compraría unas hamburguesas, verían una película y después un helado, todo un paquete de cumpleaños según Cooper, después de todo ¿Qué niño no disfrutaba de todo eso?

Cooper de hecho paso una buena tarde con los niños, aun cuando hacía más de cinco años que no comía una hamburguesa y que mantenía bien cuidada su alimentación no pudo evitar encontrar completamente entretenido ver como los niños disfrutaban de algo tan trivial como su paquete infantil, Lizzy había obtenido un gatito de peluche que maullaba y Alex un pingüino de tracción que de hecho se movía bastante curioso, después de eso charlo un poco con ellos o más bien ellos hablaron con él, Lizzy narro todo lo que hizo con lujo de detalle mientras Alex solo había explicado lo que le habían pedido que hiciera.

Después solo se movieron al cine y terminaron viendo una película que Lizzy escogió por el simple hecho de que ella había propuesto un piedra, papel o tijeras y los había derrotado de la forma más vil y vergonzosa, según Cooper claro, así que después de comprar un bote jumbo de palomitas, un refresco para ambos y aparte un par de dulces de mora para él entraron a ver la película de "Niñas Amazonas" la cual trataba de unas niñas de ciudad que había terminado por azares del destino varadas en la jungla del Amazonas, claro, era una película animada pero al menos Cooper y Alex podía encontrarse entretenidos con la comedia y el buen mensaje ecológico que la nueva película creada por Pixar había lanzado.

Al término de la película y después de que Cooper le comprara a Lizzy una camisa de las protagonistas y a Alex un termo de la película se movieron a una heladería y solo por Kurt optaron por helados de yogurt con cereales y frutas, Lizzy había acompañado su helado con trozos de duraznos y nueces, Alex había decidido que el suyo llevaría trozos de piña en almíbar y granola, mientras, Cooper se había decidido por durazno con granola, un clásico según él, cuando estaban terminado su helado Cooper reviso la hora en su reloj y sonrió al ver que había dado más tiempo del que había prometido, así que más valía a esos dos tener un excelente pastel y de paso esperaba que Blaine le hubiera quitado la tensión a Kurt para que desistiera de sus amenazas violentas hacia su persona.

Así que después de terminar el helado se movieron hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial rumbo al departamento donde ya Kurt y su hermano debían estar esperándolos, claro les mando un mensaje para que calcularan el tiempo, no quería llegar y sorprenderlos con los pantalones en los tobillos, sinceramente no era una escena apta para niños ni tampoco una que tuviera ganas de ver, aun cuando Blaine dijera que él Kurt no eran nada, estaba seguro que algo se cocinaba entre ellos y definitivamente no pensaba llevarse una sorpresa, no tenía la mente tan abierta como para encontrarse con esas escenas.

Manejo de regreso con la radio encendida, siendo testigo y participe de un pequeño karaoke que había iniciado Lizzy , arrastrando a Alex y finalmente contagiándolo a él, que nadie supiera que estaba cantando a todo pulmón éxitos de viejas series de nickelodeon o seguro terminaría en you tube de alguna forma extraña, bizarra e inexplicable.

Entonces unos minutos más tarde llegaron, tocaron la puerta y Cooper espero a que la puerta se abriera frente a ellos, pensar que tal vez Kurt y su hermano habrían podido usar su tiempo entre ellos quedo botado a la basura cuando encontró el lugar decorado con globos , serpentinas de papel, un enorme letrero que citaba "Feliz 10 años Lizzy y Alex" , Cooper finalmente fue invitado a pasar, y aun cuando quiso dejar a la familia, porque en su cabeza eso dos y los niños eran una familia, sola, Lizzy se aferró a la idea de que debía quedarse, llegando al punto de recordarle que aun cuando parecía ya haber visto a su papá y a su tío Kurt había esperado tanto tiempo para verlos a ellos y ella exigía eso como auténtico regalo de cumpleaños.

La cena fue ligera, Kurt no había podido hacer algo de comida pero había pedido un par de pizzas, solo por ser cumpleaños de los niños, no es que le gustara consumir esa clase de comida pero los niños necesitaban un poco de eso de vez en cuando, claro Kurt no sabía nada de las hamburguesas de la tarde o de los dulces de mora que al final les invito Cooper, en la cena todo paso bien, los niños hablaron de sus días y fue cuando hablaron de sus clases particulares que se supo lo que Cooper ya había sospechado, inicialmente Lizzy era la que estaba pensada para natación y Alex para Tae Kwon Do, pero al escribir los nombres en los formularios se había equivocado y bueno…los niños parecían demasiado cómodos como para atreverse a cambiarlos, Blaine se mostró preocupado pero solo basto que Cooper les mostrara a ambos las fotografías para finalmente decidir no moverlos , además los uniformes estaban pagados y los niños comprometidos con sus siguientes clases.

La cena termino cuando la hora del pastel llego, Cooper, Kurt y Blaine cantaron a los niños mientras las luces eran apagadas y las velas prendidas, un pastel para los dos, un hermoso pastel casero con betún blanco y trozos frutas en almíbar, los niños apagaron sus velas soplando al mismo tiempo y al encender las luces Cooper decidió que era momento de irse, prometiendo que estaría nuevamente en Nueva York para el sábado, cuando fuese la fiesta de los niños.

Blaine , Kurt, Alex y Lizzy se quedaron en la sala en sus respectivas pijamas hasta que los niños cayeron rendidos, fue entonces que Kurt tomo en brazos a Lizzy y Blaine a Alex para llevarlos a sus camas, los niños pese a todo pronóstico se habían dormido más temprano de lo planeado y aun cuando Kurt y Blaine hubiese disfrutado mucho de un momento más a solas no pudieron alargarlo, Blaine había salido antes del trabajo pero tenía aún mucho papeleo que hacer al día siguiente, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que todo el sábado y el domingo el taller se mantendría cerrado, Kurt tenía otra cita para terminar de poner los puntos sobre las i en su nuevo trabajo, claro había obtenido el papel y aun cuando Blaine había insistido en celebrarlo también, Kurt le había dicho que aún había cosas que quería arreglar como para celebrar prematuramente, a decir verdad ambos estaban cansados, el día había sido muy productivo y algo les decía que no se compararía con todo el trabajo que tendrían para el sábado, así que después de un par de besos suaves y unas cuantas caricias ligeras mientras se murmuraban cosas dulces se movieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Blaine se acurruco en el sofá mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ver a Cooper conviviendo con los niños había sido algo que sinceramente no esperaba, de hecho se sentía bastante sorprendido con la idea de Cooper ofreciéndose a estar con ellos durante toda la tarde, Kurt tenía razón cuando le había dicho que ante todo Cooper era un idiota impulsivo, pero nunca alguien que olvidara a los suyos y definitivamente Kurt creía que tarde o temprano Cooper entendería que los suyos, también incluía a los mellizos, la idea de una familia donde de hecho su familia real estuviese involucrada le burbujeo en el pecho de tal forma que le hizo sentirse estúpido e iluso, pero feliz, era increíble como sus expectativas respecto a su familia podían solo cambiar al ver como Cooper aceptaba finalmente a sus niños.

Cerro los ojos y se forzó a sí mismo a dormir, mañana tenían otro largo día y esperaba que Kurt se encargara de verificar todo lo que Cooper había dicho, no es que no confiara en el criterio de su hermano, era solo que cuando se trataba de sus hijos no podía pensar en alguien más apto para su bienestar que Kurt, así de sencillo, Blaine esperaba tan solo que las cosas siguieran su curso, deseando con toda su fuerza que en verdad todo lo malo se hubiera detenido, al menos para los niños, ellos realmente merecían seguir sonriendo , viviendo la infancia que desde que habían nacido se había cuarteado sin que Blaine pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la vida, sin duda alguna cambiaba, siempre cambiaba.


	30. Feliz Cumpleaños

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Gabriela C en Fanfiction net, no me culpen, a ese nombre salieron dos reviews y claro a Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

Los títulos de las canciones nombradas más abajo se encuentran en youtube cantados por el mismo Darren Criss por si quieren tener una idea de cómo sonaría.

ADVERTENCIA:

Este capítulo **contiene escenas de contenido sexual entre dos hombres** que podría ser o no un conflicto entre algunas personas, en caso de tener algún problema con eso es mejor pasarlo por alto.

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 28 "Feliz Cumpleaños"

La luz del sol daba en todo su esplendor, pese al frio afuera el día se encontraba bastante despejado, podía apreciarlo desde la ventana de la pequeña oficina donde atendía a los clientes, la mañana había sido ajetreada y no habían terminado el trabajo sino hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la mayoría salió a comer, la mayoría…porque Blaine se encontraba aun en la oficina del taller ¿La razón?...bueno posiblemente iban a llegar ese día unas refacciones importantes y no podía quedarse solo el lugar y ya otras veces los mayores se habían quedado por uno u otra razón cuando Blaine había tenido que salir, esa tarde pese a que estaba en el taller mantenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, pues Kurt al saber de eso había colocado todo en recipientes y había salido disparado al taller para poder acompañar al pelinegro a la comida, después de todo no podía dejar que Blaine simplemente comprara un emparedado a saber de que cuando él podía llevarle comida casera, nadie volvería si no alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando definitivamente faltaría alrededor de una hora para cerrar así que Blaine les había dado el día argumentando que si había algo de emergencia los llamaría, pero fuera de eso era un viernes bastante tranquilo.

Así que ahí estaba él, frente a su escritorio terminando de acomodar algunas cosas mientras Kurt se encargaba de lavar los trastes sucios en la pequeña cocineta del taller, la comida había sido excelente, no solo porque de hecho le gustaba mucho el macarrón con queso con nuggets de pollo y ensalada de zanahoria, col y pepino, sino porque hacía tiempo que él y Kurt no se sentaban a platicar de aquella forma, flirteantes entre cada bocado, claro Blaine no había querido que Kurt lavase solo los trastes pero el castaño lo había corrido a lavarse los dientes y a estar al pendiente del teléfono argumentando que ese era su trabajo y que el suyo, por el momento era el de mantener la cocineta limpia, no quería que se dijera que él, Kurt Hummel era un desobligado que solo iba y ensuciaba cosas en el taller, no claro que no.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se levantaba de su lugar, ciertamente el tener calefacción en el taller ayudaba pero esa tarde con el sol afuera a todo lo que daba comenzó a darle calor al pelinegro , y como apagar el termostato era una tarea con la que no quería meterse, ya que Kurt solía ser un poco friolento y de hecho había comentado que afuera estaba haciendo frio, decidió que lo mejor sería bajar el zíper de su overol azul para bajarlo hasta la cintura y amarrarlo dejándose solo la camisa blanca interna sin mangas que llevaba puesta, después de todo andar un poco ligero era bueno de vez en cuando, tal vez al día siguiente le preguntaría a los chicos donde jodidos se calibraba la calefacción, la verdad es que como era un modelo algo…viejo, no solo tenía sus mañas si no que no entendía la lógica de sus botones, tampoco ayudaba que algunos números o la mayoría estuvieran incompletos, funcionaba pero sin duda alguna era algo con lo que no se metería sin saber qué hacer.

- Por… ¡Blaine ¿Qué…que haces?! –grito prácticamente Kurt quien iba entrando a la oficina para encontrarse con la amplia espalda del pelinegro sin mucha tela que la cubriera, la verdad no estuvo seguro si era el ambiente o si solo era algo poco decente lo que de pronto le había hecho sentir una onda de calor golpeando su rostro-

- ¿eh?...-el pelinegro volvió los ojos atrás antes de girarse y ver al otro impresionado, realmente no esperaba eso- ¿Qué? –pregunto mirando alrededor buscando cualquier otra cosa aparte de el mismo en plan veraniego, pero cuando volvió los ojos a Kurt este le señalaba sin decir nada mas, así que no había otra razón Kurt…¿estaba impresionado por él?-…bebe –dijo con suavidad antes de rodear el escritorio para caminar hacia el otro quien mantenía sus ojos en la figura del otro, Blaine comenzaría a sonrojarse si Kurt no dejaba de ver su pecho- bebe tenía un poco de calor, ya sabes la calefacción está a un punto…puff –se abanicó antes de que Kurt moviera sus ojos celeste a los suyos- además…pensé que ya me habías visto con menos ropa, cuando peleaba tu sabes –sonrió de lado antes de acercarse completamente al castaño para rodear su cintura con un brazo- ¿de qué sorprendes? –Murmuro antes de usar su otra mano para tocar con uno de sus dedos la punta de la nariz del castaño-

-…es diferente –murmuro el castaño antes de morderse el labio inferior y mover una de sus manos al pecho del otro, apoyando su palma sobre la tela que cubría uno de sus pectorales- peleabas o estabas herido…-murmuro en un tono que a Blaine le pareció perfectamente intimo- aunque si me impresione bastante cuando te vi entrar en la arena…no se compara con verte de cerca en una situación, más relajada –murmuro nuevamente antes de volver sus ojos a los caramelo del pelinegro –

- claro…bueno…-Blaine no supo que decir exactamente se mantenía enganchado a los ojos completamente brillantes de Kurt quien entre abrió sus labios para dejar salir un suave suspiro- bebe no es bueno que hagas esas cosas…-dijo acercando su rostro un poco al del otro para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, retrocediendo solo unos centímetros para sentir el aliento amentado del otro, era obvio que Kurt también había ido a lavarse los dientes antes de entrar a la oficina, lo cual le hacía mucho más dulce de lo que pensaba- no es un buen lugar para lucir tentadoramente irresistible ¿no crees?

- eso debiste pensar antes de…bajarte el overol, mi padre tiene una política muy estricta respecto a eso ¿sabes? – contesto el castaño con aire travieso antes de acercarse hacia el oído del pelinegro, mientras sus manos tomaba con suavidad los hombros de Blaine, apenas tocándolo con la yema de los dedos- creo que yo también tengo mucho calor…-susurro de tal forma que el pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el aliento cálido de Kurt en su oído no estaba ayudando a su control-…alguien debería castigarte por ser tan desobediente, ¿no crees…tigre?

Solo basto eso para que Blaine moviera ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura , levantándolo en el aire, mientras Kurt simplemente enganchaba sus piernas largas al redor de su cintura, el que Kurt fuese más alto no limitaba al pelinegro quien podía perfectamente con él, antes tal vez podía haberle dado trabajo, pero después de su vida como peleador, podía fácilmente levantarlo, llevándolo rápidamente hasta una de las paredes para comenzar a devorar su cuello y es que Kurt no debía ser tan terriblemente sensual con él, ¿no recordaba su celibato de diez largos años?, el que él y Kurt tuviesen en contadas ocasiones momentos febriles no le daba razón para aprovecharse de su necesidad ¿verdad?

No dijo nada solo un gruñido salió de su boca antes de tomar como presa los labios del castaño quien aun con la sorpresa se dejaba hacer y tocar cuanto estuviese a su alcance, encontrando como nuevamente sus manos iban irremediablemente a la cabeza del pelinegro para filtrar de forma casi posesiva sus dedos entre los rizos de Blaine, quien solo atino a hacer de aquel beso más acuoso y sugestivo de lo que ya era, fue cuestión de tiempo para Kurt y Blaine comenzara a sentir la terrible necesidad recorrer sus venas, ambos eran de una u otra forma conscientes del peligro, alguien podía llegar, no habían cerrado el taller y definitivamente la escena que estaban montando, literalmente montando, no sería de muy buena reputación para el taller.

- Bla…iiine –jadeo el castaño rompiendo el beso mientras buscaba los ojos ambarinos de su novio a escondidas para encontrarse con el iris dilatado por la misma pasión que estaba hirviéndole la sangre por dentro a él mismo-…necesito…-se mordió el labio, Kurt había vivido muchas cosas, tal vez ninguna tan satisfactoria siquiera con lo que estaba viviendo al lado de Blaine pero eso dejaba a Kurt con varias cartas bajo su manga, cartas que no sabía cómo tomaría Blaine cuando las descubriera finalmente, el punto era que el castaño sentía una horrible y febril necesidad-

- dime bebe…dime lo que…necesitas –jadeo el pelinegro antes de aplastar su cuerpo contra el ajeno, ondeando suavemente sus caderas contra el cuerpo que mantenía preso contra la pared, ciego, si tal vez Blaine estaba ciego y sordo por la pasión pero sinceramente necesitaba un poco de Kurt, solo un poco- vamos…vamos bebe…Kurtie…

-…mmh…Blai…ne…-un suave gemido salió de los labios del castaño, Blaine no estaba dejándole mucha claridad en la cabeza y aunque habían promedito ir lento, tal vez, solo tal vez habían estado llevando las cosas demasiado lento, de no ser así ¿Por qué esa imperiosa necesidad por pedirle al otro que olvidaran todo y simplemente lo hicieran salvajemente sobre el escritorio de la oficina?-… ¿traes…protecci…proteeección? –apenas y pudo decir pues Blaine le había bajado una de sus piernas para que la apoyara en el piso mientras se hundía entre ellas y mantenía la otra bien aferrada a su cadera, ondulándose sin piedad alguna, cadenciosa e insanamente- mmmh Ahhh

-…¿pro…tección? – pregunto con un deje divertido el pelinegro en su aun apasionado tono de voz y es que aunque fuese algo básico, ya que siempre lo habían hecho protegiéndose mutuamente, en ese momento sonaba insano, porque con los años, con sus años de celibato sumados a su cero ganas de tener nada nunca más con nadie más, le hacía pensar que tal vez la protección en ese momento podía dejarse de lado, por una vez podía simplemente dejarse llevar, Blaine necesitaba dejarse llevar- be…be..No…no tengo –jadeo de forma casi jocosa antes de tomar presa el lóbulo derecho del castaño, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo como quien disfruta de un exquisito aperitivo antes de su gran comida-

Kurt quería ceder, definitivamente deseaba ceder, pero hacia unos días que una idea se le había metido a la cabeza, justo después de aquel encuentro que habían casi tenido en la cocina y que Finn había tenido la delicadeza de interrumpir, el castaño sabía lo que había sido la vida de Blaine, simulando ser quien no era solo por el bien de los niños, confiaba en que nada había pasado, pero él…él definitivamente era un historia diferente.

-…no…no- jadeo de forma no tan convincente el castaño antes de tomar fuerzas y empujar un poco el cuerpo del otro, lo suficiente al menos para que Blaine soltase su otra pierna y este pudiese bajarla con aire aun sofocado-…Yo…lo siento…-murmuro mordiéndose el labios mientras sus mejillas adultas ya con un toque aun infantil se mantenían furiosamente encendidas-…si …quie…ro pero…en serio …-sentía un nudo en su garganta, no quería parar, quería seguir, en verdad deseaba al otro, pero sobre todo no quería que Blaine se sintiera rechazado –

Blaine respiro pesado llevándose una mano a los rizos desde la base hasta la nuca donde se los espolvoreo, no entendía que pasaba y aunque deseaba fuertemente a Kurt no podía ser un canalla y forzarlo, pero…tenía que haber una solución…una forma, su cerebro debía trabajar el doble, sobre todo porque la erección en sus pantalones no le permitía que llegara mucha sangre a su cerebro para tener muchas ideas reales.

-…bebe…-murmuro el pelinegro antes de relamerse los labios, notando en los ojos azules algo de preocupación, vergüenza pero el deseo latiendo el iris de su pupila-…¿confías…en mí?...-murmuro acercándose nuevamente, hasta que su aliento cálido choco ligeramente contra los labios del castaño, en un provocativo hechizo que solo permitió a Kurt asentir sin dejar de ver sus labios-…ok bebe…no vamos a…hacerlo…-dicto y las cejas de Kurt demostraron un tipo de decepción y frustración que le pareció terriblemente adorable, ya que el mismo castaño era el que estaba deteniendo las cosas-..sshhh pero…necesito un poco de ti…solo un poco y prometo darte algo bueno siiiin…siiiin llegar a…-se volvió a relamer los labios el solo pensarlo estaba humedeciendo su ropa interior-…eso… ¿ok? –murmuro y Kurt solo elevo una ceja sin comprender totalmente, tal vez parecía estarse contradiciendo pero tampoco pensaba sentarce a explicarle lo que podía demostrarle con acciones, si acciones era una maravillosa palabra-…ok…ahora…date la vuelta…mira a la pared –murmuro y el castaño dudo un poco- te juro…por mis hijos que…no va pasar…-murmuro antes de tomar su rostro y plantarle un beso rápido-…ahora…bebe por favor… date la vuelta…y pon tus manos en la pared… ¿ok?...

Unos segundos, solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que Kurt obedeciera, girándose sin saber a qué se estaba enfrentando, pero con una burbujeante emoción que casi explota cuando Blaine movió sus manos hasta los pantalones ajenos, los cuales no tardo en dejar caer hasta sus tobillos, aquello era preocupante para el castaño quien podía sentir el aliento de Blaine contra su nuca, pero no decía nada, Blaine siguió moviendo sus manos, dejando que sus dedos tuvieran la indecencia de acariciar sus caderas aun sobre la tela de sus ahora ajustados calzoncillos azules, no solía usar ese tipo de ropa interior y justo ese día había optado por algo mas cómodo, no es que se viera mal, solo que…le hubiera gustado algo más atractivo para el otro.

Un jadeo llego a sus oídos y un suave sonido salió de sus labios cuando Blaine regresos sus dedos al resorte de su ropa interior y juro que se tensó, su cuerpo entero tuvo un tipo de espasmo peligroso porque aun cuando sabía lo que harían esas manos le dejaba la duda en el piel, esa duda que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y que le hacía repetirse en su cabeza que nada de lo otro iba a pasar.

-shhhh …tran…quilo…bebe –la voz ronca de Blaine llego a sus oídos antes de sentir como sus manos bajaban suavemente la tela de algodón de sus calzoncillos, hasta dejarlos a la altura de sus rodillas, Kurt definitivamente se sentía expuesto, excitado y deseoso , pero sumamente expuesto-…ahora…vamos a …hacer…un experimento bebe…-dijo el pelinegro antes de mover sus manos a sus propios pantalones, luchando un poco con el overol azul hasta que termino en sus tobillos y de forma más rápida y tal vez poco delicada bajo sus bóxer color tinto para acercar su cuerpo al del otro, sin llegar a tocarlo completamente, pero imposible de no sentir su cercania-..cari…ño…tu trasero luce…delicioso –susurro acercando sus labios a la altura de los oídos del castaño antes de guiar su erección curva y dura hasta la división entre sus glúteos-

-…Bla…Blai…ne- jadeo el castaño sintiendo que su cuerpo no podría con aquello, él no podría rechazar a Blaine si aquello se escapaba de sus manos-…yo…en ver…dad…-murmuro casi en un ronroneo mientras Blaine solo mantenía cerca la cabeza húmeda de su pene para después simplemente sentir como las manos del pelinegro tomaban sus caderas, acariciándolas brevemente antes de tomar sus glúteos, apretándolos un poco antes de separarlos de forma casi violenta, mientras una de las piernas de Blaine le indicaba con un golpecillo en una de las suyas que separa más el compás de estas y Kurt lo hizo-

Blaine solo se encargó de enfundar su vibrante y caliente erección entre sus glúteos , y sin más que eso, moviendo sus manos nuevamente hasta las caderas del castaño comenzó a frotarse entre ellos, suave y firme , logrando que Kurt se sintiera sobrepasado por aquella acción, mientras la respiración de Blaine se volvía espesa y pesada como la propia.

Kurt estaba entre el delirio y el asombro, no tenía idea de donde había sacado Blaine la opción de masturbarse entre sus glúteos pero era una idea tan caliente y atrevida que estaba llevándolo a lugares que no recordaba, Blaine se frotaba cada vez más duro, cada vez más rápido, aquello era un vaivén insano y los labios del castaño no podían permitirse algo más que amortiguados y necesitados gemidos, estaban en un punto complicado, porque en un arranque de pasión podían ceder a todos sus instintos y estaba seguro de que no se lo negaría, es más ansiaba aquello por la forma en que el febril y grueso tronco del miembro ajeno se frotaba contra su ano, aquello sin lugar a dudas era lo que hacía que sus propias caderas cooperaran e incluso que apretase más sus glúteos para sentirlo con más dureza contra sí.

El pelinegro jadeaba y gruñía detrás del castaño, ambos adornando la oficina de aquel taller con sus vibrantes y calientes voces al unísono, turnándose y mezclándose entre sí, cada vez más duro, cada vez más rápido, no quería prolongarlo demasiado, ansiaba poder hacer algo después de eso y tal vez ese era el momento adecuado, una vez incluso lo había soñado, así que solo movió una de sus manos al frente, tomando por sorpresa al castaño antes de empezar a masturbarlo a su propio ritmo, casi decadente, casi inapropiado.

Jadeaban, jadeaban ruidosamente y Blaine necesitaba alivio, en verdad lo necesitaba y no creía poder aguantar tanto, pero según sus planes aquello era perfecto, así que aun cuando Kurt comenzó a sollozar necesitado por ir más lento, Blaine no lo escucho, solo siguió masturbándose furiosamente contra su cuerpo, entre sus frondosos y cremosos glúteos que parecían la fruta más perfecta para tallarse entre ellos, mientras no dejaba un segundo la goteante erección de su hermoso castaño, aquello era candente, demasiado como para ignorar su propio orgasmo que llego a justo cuando la cabeza de su miembro sobresalía de entre sus apretadas nalgas para bañar la suave piel que las revestía con su propio semen, ese líquido viscoso que el mismo castaño deseo sentir fluir entre sus piernas.

Azorado Kurt quiso moverse, pedir un poco de clemencia para su propia hombría o atenerse a un castigo bien merecido por limitarlos a ambos de un placer que ansiaban compartir, pero… ¿Blaine no era tan rencoroso, verdad?...paso saliva en lo que escucho al otro moverse, alejarse, incluso la mano en su miembro se volvió un fantasma… ¿acaso le haría suplicar?... ¿gemir por algo de compasión para su pobre y agitado cuerpo?

Kurt cerro los ojos y se relamió los labios antes de empuñar sus manos contra la pared, rogaría, no le importaba hacerlo, no con Blaine, aunque le diera pena, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo su ser, entonces abrió sus labios y respiro profundamente para doblegarse, para pedirle al pelinegro que lo hiciera suyo, que rompiera todo su cuerpo de ser posible si con eso obtenía un poco de él…sin embargo no pudo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando de pronto Blaine volvió a tomar su glúteos y los separo para sin piedad comenzar a danzar su lengua alrededor de su dilatado arito de carne, ese que latía y punzaba ante cada lengüetazo, Kurt gimió fuerte, más necesitado que antes y Blaine no tardo en separar un poco más sus abultados y firmes carnes para entonces empujar su lengua contra su ano, unas y otra vez hasta que cedió ante él y el mundo comenzó a moverse bajo los pies del castaño, quien miro de reojo sobre su hombro solo para encontrarse con la figura hincada del pelinegro mientras le sacudía el mundo con su atrevida y magnifica lengua.

¡¿Desde cuándo Blaine era así?!

No importaba, no en ese momento en que el castaño estaba alcanzando varias notas altas y el pelinegro seguía internado entre sus glúteos, no importaba nada, solo quería más de eso, más un poco más, Blaine penetraba y jugaba con su lengua de formas que jamás había imaginado, casi podía compararlo con un chiquillo haciendo una sucia travesura y deseaba verlo, en verdad deseaba verlo pero sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos, su cuerpo entero estaba llegando al límite con una facilidad arrolladora y sí, sin más se vino, manchando la pared con su propio semen mientras Blaine simplemente caía de bruces hacia atrás con una sonrisa realizada y victoriosa.

Por varios minutos nada más que sus respiraciones tratando de normalizarse se escucharon en la oficina, Kurt no sabía que pensar y Blaine comenzaba a pensar en demasiadas cosas, preguntándose qué tanto peso podría soportar la silla de su escritorio…quería ver la cara de Kurt en el orgasmo, deseaba verla una vez más y un poco de mutua masturbación sobre su silla no sonaba para nada inapropiado en ese momento, incluso llego a pensar en salir corriendo a la farmacia por una caja de condones…en verdad…una caja.

-…Bla…ine…-fue la voz de Kurt quien detuvo las cavilaciones del pelinegro antes de girarse y pasar una mano por sus cabellos- eso…fue…-murmuro y la sonrisa del pelinegro le incendio más las mejillas-…wow…-cerro los ojos y evito mirar el intento del pelinegro por levantarse del piso aun con el overol enredado en sus tobillos-…mara…vi…llo…so…-se relamió los labios y recargo su cabeza contra la pared , recordando no hacer lo mismo con su cadera, no pensaba ensuciar más su ropa, no más de lo que ya debía estar, sobre todo no quería terminar con una mancha de su propio semen en su trasero-

- aun…podemos –dijo el pelinegro ya de pie haciendo algunos malabares para quitarse la camisa, podían tocarse un poco, solo un poco más y ahora en verdad pensaba jugar un poco en ese maravilloso pecho de porcelana, así que solo daría un primer paso-…ya sabes…-su voz era aterciopelada, incitante y Kurt deseo no abrir sus ojos ni encontrarse con el pecho desnudo de Blaine mientras este ahora luchaba por quitarse el desastre que había en sus tobillos-

Kurt cedería lo sabía, no podría decir que no y sinceramente su cuerpo no tenía muchas ganas de negársele, sin embargo…sin embargo el sonido de un auto entrando al garaje principal, los congelo, cierto…el taller aún estaba abierto.

La luz del sol estaba en uno de sus puntos altos, pese a que ya pasaba del medio día de aquel sábado, Kurt y Blaine se habían levantado más temprano de lo habitual para preparar el desayuno, la mañana anterior habían recibido a Burt y Carole y esa mañana estaban temprano con ellos para la hora del desayuno, no había dormido en el departamento porque decían que no querían molestar, sobre todo desde que sabían que Blaine estaba quedándose en la sala, Burt y Carole habían estado toda la tarde anterior con los niños, habían ido por ellos a la escuela, los habían llevado a sus clases especiales y después habían pasado al taller por Blaine, solo para hablar de negocios y para que los niños volvieran a ver a su padre en su trabajo, claro Burt no esperaba encontrarse con Kurt en un overol similar al de Blaine, ni encontrarlos extrañamente agitados y despeinados, mucho menos quería saber por qué diantres los vidrios de las ventanas parecían más empañados de lo que la calefacción debía provocar, aun así no dijo nada, tomo las escusas de su hijo quien confesó haber ido a comer con Anderson y ya entrado en gastos ayudarle con algunas cosas y como Burt era bastante estricto con los overoles, se puso uno, entonces Burt se preguntó si su hijo y Anderson lo creían así de idiota o solo simplemente no querían decir en voz alta lo que incluso Carol debía imaginar, esos dos necesitarían una charla, larga y extensa pero sería después de la fiesta. Así que esa mañana de sábado fue agitada, Carol ayudaba en todo lo que podía con los niños y Burt se encargaba de pequeños detalles del taller con Blaine antes de soltarlo para que ayudar a Kurt en la cocina, pues a él y a su hijo se les había metido en la cabeza la gran idea de hornear cupcakes para la fiesta, una tarea realmente laboriosa si se le agrega que llevarían dos tipos de decoraciones, una verde con el nombre de Lizzy y un azul con el nombre de Alex, tarea a la que se sumaron Finn y su prometida en cuanto llegaron al departamento.

Pronto la media mañana se volvió la tarde y la tarde dio a lugar a un batalla casi campal donde los niños se veían un poco reacios a dejar que Blaine o Kurt los arreglaran, Lizzy era la más aferrada a la idea, argumentando que al ser un día extra especial ella se arreglaría sola, Alex realmente no fue un problema, sabía muy bien hacer sus cosas y no tardo en estar arreglando su cabello frente al espejo, ya listo con su pantalón color plomo, su camisa blanca casual con algunas letras sin sentido alguno en algún tipo de grafiti inentendible en color negro de mangas largas que sobresalían ligeramente de su saco gris con negro de pequeños puntos que solo le daban textura y aire completamente desenfadado y casual, sus botas negras y su cabello por primera vez sin estilizar hacia arriba si no en un extraño estilo revuelto le hicieron ver a los ojos de todos como todo un pequeño modelo infantil, por otro lado Lizzy tardo más de lo que cualquiera hubiera querido, Blaine y Kurt estaban a la espera de una llamada que nunca llego, no para ellos por que pronto Alex salió en busca de Carole, al parecer Lizzy había oído que los abuelos, como los niños les decían a ella y a Burt, había regresado para ver cómo iba todo y había sido solicitada por la niña, cabe mencionar que el corazón de Blaine se apachurro al no ser solicitado por su pequeña, él ya la había pasado muy duro cuando Alex tiempo atrás le había negado el gusto de peinarlo.

La sorpresa salió unos minutos más tarde cuando todos estaban en la sala esperando, Carole salió primero con una sonrisa en los labios para dejar pasar a Lizzy quien llevaba un hermoso vestido de velos en varios tonos de verde, casi todos suaves y delicados en la faldilla que le llegaba a arriba de sus tobillos, dejando ver sus lindos zapatos color ocre que armonizaban hermosamente con el tocado de su cabellos, pequeñas flores color amarillo y ocre con sus respectivas hojitas que adornaban sus largos rizos negros, unos pendientes de margaritas muy discretos y una pequeña cadenita a juego, incluso Carole le había colocado sobre los labios un muy suave bálsamo labial sabor a durazno que le hacía ver los labios rosados sin exagerar, la pequeña Lizzy parecía sin lugar a dudas con todo y el pequeño corsé de princesa en color ocre y dorado junto a sus guantes hasta los codos una pequeña ninfa de los bosques.

Salieron todos juntos en el auto que Burt había traído desde Lima, una camioneta espaciosa donde fácilmente podía entrar una familia de diez personas hasta el pequeño salón que Kurt había conseguido, algo lejos de su hogar pero bastante adecuado para los pequeños, era un salón techado, con una mediana cocina y un espacio abierto con algunos columpios y una pequeña caja de arena para niños más chicos, el interior del salón tenía arregladas alrededor de ocho mesas para adultos con cuatro sillas cada uno y dos mesas largas con sillas más chicas para los niños, los manteles blancos , sencillos centros de mesas de naturaleza muerta estilo otoño invierno con varias piedras de colores al fondo en tonos tierra, una pista de baile en color crema y un escenario con varios instrumentos y un par de micrófonos a petición del mismo Kurt, la decoración era sencilla, Kurt había contratado un servicio de banquetes y unos pocos meseros a los cuales se les entregaron los cupcakes para que fueran llevados a la cocina, aparte había una mesa larga donde Burt y Carole llevaron sus regalos, Finn y su prometida hicieron lo mismo y los niños se encargaron de ver alrededor, pese a que afuera había un par de columpios dentro del salón había otro variedad de juegos, como una alberca de pelota con un laberinto de cuerdas, escaleras y túneles, un par de columpios más, una resbaladilla que terminaba en una pequeña alberca de pelotas y un cajón de juguetes como resorte, soga de brincar y otros de ese mismo estilo, incluso había dos enormes pelotas de color azul y rosa con motitas blancas pintadas, la suave y alegre música de fondo sirvió para que Kurt se moviera de un lado a otro seguido por Blaine para comprobar que todo estaba bien , la comida para los adultos que sería pollo con mantequilla y naranja, ensalada con uvas, almendras y lechuga, para los niños pequeños emparedados de pollo , jamón y carnes frías más puré de papa, la música, el pastel de los mellizos que ya estaba en el refrigerador, la bebida, todo, todo tenía que estar en su punto, Kurt había logrado de hecho algo bastante grande para tener pocos días de haberlo hecho, sus conexiones y su excelente ojo para la planificación de eventos avalaba cada una de sus decisiones.

Los invitados poco a poco fueron llegando, compañeros de la escuela y de las clases especiales de los mellizos, los chicos del taller, algunos compañeros de Vogue y claro varios de los New Directions, Puckerman había llevado consigo a Beth mostrando como un par de años adelante Lizzy se vería más cerca de una señorita de lo que a Blaine le gustaría, incluso Puck se encontraba un poco preocupado de que su hija hubiese heredado su sonrisa torcida y su aire casi pillo, Puck se había encargado de abrazar y hacer girar a Lizzy en cuanto la había visto, repitiendo una y otra vez que había encontrado un linda muñeca y que se la iba a robar, palabras que obviamente no cayeron para nada bien en Alex quien por cierto se lo dejo pasar solo porque en efecto parecía cuidar mucho de su propia hija, y eso hablaba bien de él, Sam no tardó en llegar después de Puck y ambos llevaron sus regalos a la mesa, para después ir a donde estaba Burt y Carole sentados a saludar, tomando la mesa cercana a ellos, mesa donde se sentaron Mike y Tina quienes después de prácticamente llorar de ver vivo a Blaine habían ido a conocer a los mellizos, argumentando que eran simplemente increíble, Sebastián y Dave no habían podido asistir que habían mandado sus regalos por paquetería así como Rachel quien simplemente había mandado una nota a Kurt diciéndole que en cuanto llegara a Nueva York pasaría a verlo, una media hora había pasado cuando los juegos iniciaron, Kurt no había contratado payasos, sino una pareja de animadores que ponían a niños y varios adultos a participar, la comida estaba próxima a servirse cuando Kurt se levantó de su lugar hacia la cocina, argumentando que tenía que revisar nuevamente que el helado que había pedido fuese de los sabores que quería, por nada del mundo dejaría que sus niños comieran algo que no les gustaba y aunque Blaine estaba muy entretenido hablando con Sam se excusó para ir a buscar al castaño.

El castaño estaba en el fregadero lavando sus manos y mirando por una ventana de una sola vista hacia el salón, ahí donde Lizzy pese a llevar su lindo vestido no dejaba de girar y de correr, de saltar la cuerda con las demás niñas y de reír, Lizzy era una bomba de risas alegres mientras que Alex se mostraba un poco más tranquilo, corriendo de vez en cuando, participando e incluso dirigiendo a sus propios amigos, ese niño tenía un don de mando y de líder que casi dejaba mudo al mismo animador que se veía súper entretenido de tenerlo prácticamente de ayudante, sus niños, esos pequeños estaban realmente disfrutando, Kurt hubiese deseado darles más, algo más personal para cada uno pero con el tiempo que tuvo apenas había podido armarles esa modesta fiesta.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que un par de brazos rodearan su cintura, no había dejado participar mucho al pelinegro pero aun así este había estado lo suficientemente al pendiente para cualquier cosa que se le fuese a escapar, tal vez era una de las cosas que amaba de Blaine, que lo conocía como nadie en el mundo.

-… ¿Qué pasa bebe? –Murmuro el pelinegro mientras descansaba su mentón en el hombro del castaño- te vez…preocupado –murmuro nuevamente antes de empezar a mecer su cuerpo y por acto reflejo el del castaño-

- debí conseguir algunos animales o… ¿crees que los niños hubieran preferido ir al zoológico o al acuario? –Murmuro el castaño viendo aun hacia afuera- ¿crees que hay mucho más adultos que niños?...no se…tal vez debí indagar un poco sobre la lista de invitados

- shhh bebe, los niños estaban completamente contentos…míralos –dijo el pelinegro con voz divertida antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla- es perfecto, créeme esto es más de lo que nunca había podido darles yo solo y para mí el solo verlos ir y venir con otros niños, incluso arrastrando a Burt a jugar es…-suspiro y Kurt le miro de reojo-…te amo Kurt –murmuro nuevamente antes de apretarlo más contra su cuerpo-

-…yo…yo también –contesto el castaño con rostro enternecido- ¿Por qué siempre sueltas esas frases en los momentos más…?...-suspiro antes de que Blaine levantara un poco el rostro acercara sus labios a los del castaño, dejando en ellos un suave y cadencioso beso – eres adorable…

- ¿yo?...-dijo divertido Blaine volviendo a recargarse en su hombro- tu eres el adorable …hacer todo esto por ellos y aparte verte tan increíblemente dulce y sexy…-dijo antes de morderle juguetonamente la mejilla-

- No empecemos Blaine –dijo el castaño cerrando sus ojos- que siempre que iniciamos con esas cosas terminamos…ya sabes…como ayer –dijo más suave logrando que el pelinegro detrás suyo le dejara un beso en donde le había mordido-

- creo que Burt no se creyó lo que le dijiste –dijo el pelinegro con aire casi preocupado- admito que fue algo muy espontaneo y creativo, pero…no creo que realmente se la creyera, además…te recuerdo que tú fuiste el culpable…no parabas de verme como si fuera algún tipo de golosina –dijo mientras movía sus cejas de forma traviesa- soy un hombre débil cuando se trata de ti, creo que estas aprovechandote de mi de hecho

- awww pobre…pobre, pobre Blaine –dijo el castaño con tono divertido e irónico- ¿yo te incite a…llevarme hasta la pared y…hacerme…"eso"? –Pregunto levantando una ceja antes lo cual el pelinegro solo asintió sin pena alguna- Blaine Devon Anderson, eres un completo sinvergüenza si crees que ese argumento puede ser siquiera valido –dijo rodando los ojos antes de negar-

- bueno…soy débil –dicto el pelinegro antes de volver a besar su mejilla- por cierto bebe ¿no crees que podríamos…no se…evitar eso de la protección? –Pregunto tranquilamente- yo no quiero hacer eso con nadie que no seas tú, en serio… ¿Por qué iba a quererlo? –pregunto y antes de que el otro contestara se apresuró- ya cometí esa enorme idiotez una vez y casi me hizo perderte para siempre, además ni la pena valió, nadie nunca se compararía contigo, nadie –dijo apretándolo contra si- aunque…fue bastante candente lo de ayer… si Burt , Carole y los niños no hubieran llegado…-una sonrisa coqueta, traviesa y cómplice cruzo sus labios-

- si…lo fue –suspiro el castaño antes de moverse un poco para girarse sobre los brazos del otro después de que este retirara su mentón de su hombro- Blaine…basta de eso, momento de seriedad cariño, momento de seriedad-respiro hondo y movió sus manos al rostro ajeno- yo…tuve…varias parejas en estos años…siempre fui muy responsable, pero desde mi último rompimiento no me había hecho análisis y…-vio como el pelinegro pensaba responder, por lo cual coloco un dedo en sus labios- shhh, no, no Blaine, espera…hace unos días fui a un laboratorio, me hice los análisis de rigor pero no me tienen los resultados hasta el lunes –dijo antes de dejarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios-…cariño…quiero estar seguro de que estoy completamente bien…limpio para ti…-susurro suave- jamás he sido un hombre libertino ni nada por el estilo…pero –suspiro- nunca me perdonaría tener algo y pasártelo…

- bueno…-Blaine cerro los ojos siendo consiente de algo que realmente ya sabía, Jenny le había dicho un par de veces que había visto a algún hombre rondando el departamento, Blaine sabía que Kurt era un hombre atractivo, vivaz, dulce y enteramente sensual, muy a su manera, así que decir que Kurt había estado también en celibato sería no solo hipócrita si no ególatra- esperaremos entonces …-dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para acerarse y volver a besarlo- creo que puedo esperar un par de días antes de idear alguna forma de meterme en sus pantalones ¿no señor Hummel?

- No me digas señor Hummel , Anderson –dijo Kurt moviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine- siento que hablas de mi papá –dijo y Blaine no puedo evitar dejar salir una risa divertida- en serio, …además ¿Cuándo es que piensas hacer eso con el trabajo y los niños?

- lo sé, lo sé pero hemos tenido…nuestros momentos –murmuro Blaine antes de dejar un beso en sus labios- como ahora…-dijo y Kurt separo su rostro del otro mientras le miraba con aire acusador- no, no, espera…me refiero a que como ahora que tenemos un momento para estar así…platicando tranquilamente, ya que los niños están jugando y todo eso…ya sabes –dijo antes de volver a acercar su rostro para dejarle un beso en la nariz-…¿porque tienes que ser más alto que yo?...-pregunto con voz dulce mientras hacia su famosa carita de cachorrito perdido en la lluvia-

- Porque si –contesto el castaño antes de mover una mano hacia los rizos del otro- sabes…creo que aunque me fascina tu cabello, necesitas un recorte…-dijo mientras sus dedos se filtraban entre los rizos-…por cierto… ¿y la plaquita?

- ¿la plaquita?...-repitió el pelinegro sin saber muy bien por donde iba eso o que tenía que ver con el cabello, pero fue hasta que un asentimiento de Kurt con las mejillas un poco más rosadas que entendió de que estaba hablando el otro-… ¡oh…oh…esa placa! –Dijo divertido antes de mover sus cejas- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿acaso tienes algún tipo de fetiche relacionado con…? –murmuro con aire coqueto y divertido antes lo cual el castaño solo se acercó al otro para topar su frente con la de Blaine y dejar salir un ligero quejidito afirmativo- Oh…bueno…-sonrió el pelinegro y tuvo que recordarse varias veces que afuera de la cocina estaba llevándose a cabo una fiesta infantil- ok…lo tendré en mente –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-…en verdad Kurt…no sabes lo que estás haciendo de mi –dijo antes de Kurt solo soltara un suspiro-

No dijeron más por algunos minutos, solo se escucharon a sí mismos respirar mientras se envolvían en un suave abrazo con caricias ligeras, entonces un par de golpecitos en la puerta que conducía a ese apartado de la cocina los separo.

- ¡Hey Hermano se puede! ¿Están vestidos? –pregunto la voz de Finn antes de asomar cuidadosamente la cabeza notando la sonrisa divertida de Blaine y la cara poco amistosa de Kurt- yo preguntaba, no quiero volver a quedarme ciego como cuando llegue al departamento –dijo divertido mientras sonreía-

- como sea… ¿Qué quieres Finn? –pregunto Kurt con aire casi indignado mientras el aludido se acercaba a Blaine para dejarle un golpecillo en el hombro- en serio Finn ¿Qué pasa, falto algo? –Pregunto ahora si un poco apurado, no quería ni pensar en que había pasado algo por alto-

- nada, nada es solo que Burt me mando porque ya se habían tardado mucho, hay una apuesta por que se escaparon de la fiesta de los niños, yo dije que no, porque Kurt no podría estar lejos cuando comencemos el verdadero show pero Puck dice que…-una mirada de advertencia color azul fue suficiente para que Blaine riera y Finn solo se hundiera desenfadado de hombros- ya saben lo que dice Puck –dijo y Blaine asintió antes de que Kurt rodara los ojos- ¿Qué?...yo solo paso el mensaje -dijo antes de girarse en los talones – bueno ya les dije, yo me voy porque quiero empezar a cantarle a esos niños un poco de…

- ¿tu infancia perdida? –Pregunto Kurt cruzándose de brazos antes lo cual Finn asintió con una gran sonrisa- Finn tu infancia no está perdida, aun la llevas a cuestas –dijo más antes de que dijera otra cosa un rayo verde entro disparado chocando contra Finn hasta tomarlo de las piernas mientras levantaba el rostro con una agitada sonrisa-

- ¡Los abuelos! –Dijo Lizzy con un par de rizos fuera de su lugar antes de asomarse para ver a su padre y a Kurt- ¡Los abuelos llegaron papá! –Dijo con sus ojos azules brillando de una forma que dejo sin aire al mismo Blaine- ¡El tío Cooper trajo a los abuelos papá! –no espero nada solo se regresó corriendo, dejando en shock por unos segundos a Blaine-

Segundos ante los cuales Kurt y Finn se miraron mutuamente antes de ver como Blaine reaccionaba endureciendo sus facciones para salir cual furia de la cocina, en la cabeza del pelinegro había muchas cosas, pero permitir que su padre y su madre terminaran diciendo alguna grosería enfrente de sus hijos sería algo que ni muerto iba a permitir, en ese momento no le importo pasar entre las personas hasta llegar a donde Cooper estaba hablando con los niños frente a sus padres, no muy lejos Burt y Carole observaban con aire precavido, pero Blaine solo se acercó, Cooper estaba jugando con fuego y estaba exponiendo a SUS hijos.

- ¡Papá es el más genial papá de todos los papaces del mundo entero mundial abuelo William! –escucho a Lizzy quien gesticulaba mientras Alex se mantenía serio y tranquilo- y el tío Kurt es súper maravilloso ¿ya vieron el vestido que me compro? –Dijo antes de girar sobre si, haciendo que los velos de su vestido bailaran- me siento como campanita pero con el vestido más largo jejejeje y…y…-tomo a Alex de un brazo- también le compro esto a Alex ¿no es mi hermano el mas guapo de todos los niños? –Pregunto de buena gana abrazando fuertemente el brazo de su hermano- mucho más guapo que ninguno otro

- ¿más que yo Lizzy? –pregunto Cooper con aire divertido mientras Keira y William Anderson los observaban- Lizzy soy tu tío, tengo que ser el chico más guapo de esta fiesta –dijo el castaño de ojos claros ante lo cual Lizzy negó antes de ver de reojo a su papá e ir corriendo a tomar su brazo para acercarlo a donde estaban los otros abuelos-

- hablo de los niños, tío Cooper tú ya no eres un niño –dijo Lizzy y miro entonces a su papá – papá sería el más guapo de todos en ese caso –dijo antes de que Alex sonriera de buena gana- porque el tío Kurt es el más bello

- ¿y yo donde quedo? –Pregunto Cooper antes de acercarse a Blaine y espolvorear sus rizos- ¿Qué paso Ardilla, porque esa cara? –pregunto de buena gana un poco bajo ante lo cual solo se ganó una mirada poco amistosa del más bajo- hey cuidado con esos ojos

- tengo muchos tíos atractivos, así que estás entre los 5 más atractivos –dijo Lizzy antes de volver sus ojos a sus abuelos- papá nunca nos dijo que vendrían –dijo de buena gana sin malicia alguna- pero tampoco nos dijeron muchas cosas ¿verdad Alex? –pregunto a su hermano quien asintió-

- Kurt quería que todo fuese una sorpresa supongo –dijo el niño de ojos ambarinos mientras los mayores los seguían observando, logrando que Blaine sintiera sus nervios a todo lo que iba- es un gusto conocerlos –dijo antes de extender su mano hacia William Anderson quien lo miro por unos segundos, tal vez los segundos más preocupantes de toda la historia, Kurt y Finn iban saliendo de la cocina y Burt estaba listo para levantarse cuando William tomo la mano del niño y la apretó – Lizzy –dijo y la niña hizo lo mismo cuando Alex soltó la mano de su abuelo, antes de ir a saludar a la que era su abuela-

Respiro, Blaine respiro y con él la mayoría de los que habían tenido un mínimo contacto en el pasado funeral de Blaine donde el mayor simplemente había hecho como de que no existían, como de que Kurt jamás había siquiera existido en la vida de su hijo, tal vez por eso Finn detenía a Kurt de acercarse a los Anderson, no querían problemas, no quería que existiera más tensión de la que parecía ya haber y de alguna forma todos estaban confiando en Cooper.

Entonces paso, algo que no creyeron poder ver, ni siquiera la misma Keira creyó poder vivir tanto como para presenciar como su esposo daba un paso adelante hasta llegar a donde estaba Blaine y sin más lo abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte que el mismo Blaine se sintió azorado por la fuerza que su padre tenía aun entre sus brazos y ahí simplemente lloro, William Anderson estaba abrazando en público no solo a uno de sus hijos, si no a aquel con quien había tenido varios roces incomodos por la culpa de una preferencia sexual que el mismo Blaine no había podido elegir.

Keira Anderson no pudo si no llevarse las manos al rostro y llorar antes de que Cooper se acercara a abrazarla mientras los niños observaban todo con una cara de no entender demasiado, fue entonces que Kurt se soltó de Finn para ir con sus niños, no podía dejarlos con las preguntas en los ojos y tampoco creía bueno explicarles todo el drama que había detrás de esos abrazos que le conmovieron, no le importaba si William Anderson jamás le aceptaba como pareja de Blaine, el hecho de estar siendo una persona humana como la mayoría y mostrarse así de vulnerable ya le había sumado los puntos suficientes como para dejar de preguntarse si era o no padre de alguien tan dulce y cálido como Blaine.

- niños…-murmuro Kurt acercándose a Lizzy quien tenía sus manos a la altura de su pecho y observaba como su papá parecía estar llorando también con el abuelo, algo en eso le dejaba a la niña un extraño sentimiento en su pecho que no sabía cómo definir- Lizzy, Alex ¿Por qué no vamos con los otros abuelos y dejamos que su papi se ponga al día con sus papás?

- papá esta…-dijo Alex sin entender como algo así podía realmente estar pasando, en todo su tiempo jamás había visto a su padre tan vulnerable abiertamente, menos imagino que un hombre con la embestidura del abuelo William Anderson, como el tío Cooper los había presentado, se iría a abrazar así a su papá-

- Su papá tiene mucho sin ver a sus abuelos…vamos –dijo Kurt mientras alejaba a los niños de la escena y mandaba una mirada a Cooper para que este llevara a Blaine y a sus padres a otra parte para poder hablar, tal vez más en privado-…pero todo está bien ¿ok? –Pregunto y Lizzy camino aun viendo hacia atrás, su corazón se apachurraba de ver a su papá llorando, no le gustaba eso, no entendía porque lloraban así- Lizzy, cariño…-le llamo y Lizzy volvió a verle con las pupilas enrojeciéndosele- ¡oh cariño! …-fue eso lo único que se necesitó antes de que Burt se levantara para tomar a la niña en brazos – papá…

-lo sé, lo sé –dijo Burt antes de tomar con más cuidado a Lizzy quien solo se abrazó de su cuello- vamos pequeña todo está bien, mira los papás también lloramos y eso no es nada malo ¿ok? –dijo y miro de reojo a Alex quien simplemente había tomado con fuerza la mano de Kurt, suficiente como para hacer entender al castaño que también estaba conmocionado por la escena- verán…cuando uno como papá no ve en mucho tiempo a sus hijos se le llena el corazón de muchos miedos…

- ¿tú también tienes miedos abuelo Burt? –pregunto Alex con aire impresionado antes de que el mayor asintiera mientras Lizzy solo se abrazaba más a él-

- claro, cuando no veo a Kurt o a Finn, incluso cuando no sabía de su papá me preocupaba mucho, uno piensa si tienen frio, hambre, miedo, si les duele algo, su están tristes o si necesitan algo …-explico con cuidado Burt- su papá tenía mucho, mucho tiempo sin ver a sus padres, y bueno…todo eso pesa mucho –dijo antes de tocar el pecho de Lizzy- aquí es donde pesa…sientes como que te toman el corazón y te lo aprietan fuerte, fuerte –dijo y miro nuevamente al niño- es normal…-dijo antes de ver a Carole quien solo se había acercado para sobar uno de los brazos de Kurt quien se mordía la punta de su pulgar- saben enanos –dijo con voz más divertida logrando que Lizzy asomara su cabeza- supe que los chicos están dispuestos a darles un show especial…¿no es así Kurt? –pregunto y antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo Puck se había acercado con guitarra en mano aun lado de Sam, Mike, Tina y Finn- ¿ven? –Dijo y Lizzy parpadeo varias veces antes de tallar sus ojos- ¿Por qué no van con sus amigos y los reúnen a todos? –Pregunto antes de bajar a la niña al piso-

- ¿y papá? –Pregunto Lizzy con voz bajita mientras jugaba con uno de los trazos de su vestido- me gusta cuando papá nos canta…-murmuro levantando ligeramente sus ojos azules a los de Burt quien solo sonrió más ampliamente-

- Su papá y Kurt tendrán el número estelar ¿recuerdan en Navidad? –pregunto Burt y ambos niños asintieron, Alex mirando a Kurt quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa con suavidad- bueno, pues esos dos, tienen muchas canciones que podrían divertirlos, así que mientras llegan a eso, van a oír a estos chicos y a bailar ¿ok? –Pregunto el mayor-

- ¿Bailarías conmigo abuelo? –pregunto Lizzy con suavidad antes lo cual el mayor sonrió antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella- es que…nunca he bailado contigo y creo que sería bonito…además, además les dije a mis amigas que no mordías ni nada, porque dicen que pareces un señor enojón, pero les dije que no, que era muy bueno y te ríes chistoso y que usas esas gorritas por que no tienes pelo y te da penita que todos sepan…-dijo y susurro bajito- shhhhh me prometieron guardar tu secreto –murmuro y fue cuando la risa de Burt estallo antes de levantarse y ver a Puckerman, una seña suya basto para que él y Finn se movieran al escenario-

La tarde siguió entre canciones de los New Directions, pláticas entre los mismos adultos, Lizzy turnándose entre Burt, Puck, Finn, Sam, el mismo Mike quien no tardó en hacerla volar prácticamente por el aire, Kurt y sus amigas, Alex había sido todo un caballero y había invitado el por iniciativa propia a las mujeres adultas, diciendo que sería injusto que ellas se quedaran sentadas, incluso no le importo que sus amigos murmuraran por lo bajo, de hecho Alex no era un niño a quien pudieran afectar las palabras, no si iban hacia él, mucho menos si se trataba de esas personas que habían ido a verlos.

Blaine volvió con sus padres y con Cooper solo para abrazar a sus niños, bailar un poco con Lizzy y dejar que los niños se acercaran a sus otros abuelos para invitarlos a bailar, hasta que Cooper robo de los brazos de William a Lizzy para hacerla girar y girar en la pista mientras Mike y Tina cantaban y bailaban un viejo éxito de la televisión infantil.

La hora de la comida llego y mientras eso pasaba la música de fondo volvía a manos del aparato de sonido, dejando el escenario solo por un momento, la charla se volvió más amena y aunque Blaine y Kurt iban de mesa en mesa a ver que nada faltara terminaron en la mesa de Burt y Carole para hablar un poco de lo que había pasado, fue entonces que Blaine conto como su padre se había disculpado por tantas cosas del pasado, fue entonces como su madre le dijo que no le importaba nada, que el pasado era pasado, que ambos querían ser parte de su vida, y que si su vida eran los niños y Kurt, ellos lo respetarían, incluso Blaine tomando la mano bajo la mesa de Kurt, miro directamente a Burt para decirle indirectamente que agradecía el apoyo en su relación, esa misma relación que ambos negaron, argumentando aun ante la mirada divertida de Carole que estaban conociéndose nuevamente y que tal vez si todo salía bien en un futuro podrían tal vez tener algo entre ellos, Burt solo los miro nuevamente como preguntándoles que tan idiota lo creían, pero ninguno dijo nada más, solo continuaron la comida.

Partir el pastel mientras todos cantaban fue espectacular, incluso hasta ese momento nadie había notado como Carole había estado sacando foto tras foto al igual de Cooper y Finn, quienes iban de un lado a otro para tomar a los niños a los invitados, el enorme pastel de tres leches con durazno y la cita de "Feliz 10 años Lizzy y Alex" con un grillito de un lado y un tiburón pequeño del otro fue algo que los niños apreciaron, Kurt aun no entendía la fascinación de Alex por animales que en las películas podían destrozar personas pero era mejor no meterse en polémica, mucho menos cuando hace tiempo había encontrado en Blaine un extraño fanatismo por muertos que caminan mientras se les caen pedazos de humanidad.

Después de repartir y comer el pastel Blaine y Kurt subieron al escenario, agradeciendo a todos por ir a la fiesta mientras los pocos meseros servían a cada invitado un cupcake, incluso a los adultos, para después cantar a dueto, "Bella" de La Bella y la Bestia, "Part of your World" de La Sirenita y "Reflections" de Mulan, acompañados de la guitarra que Puck le había prestado a Blaine, combinando maravillosamente sus voces.

La fiesta llego a su fin alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando los últimos en marcharse, léase los Anderson y los Hummel se habían quedado charlando en una mesa sobre la comida, los niños y algunas cosas sencillas, mientras Blaine y Kurt trataban de que Lizzy dejara de jugar en la alberca de las pelotas y tumbarse sus florecitas del pelo y que Alex dejara de hablar con Puck y Sam sobre a saber dios que cosas, simplemente a Kurt no le gustaba que Alex se juntara tan chico con hombres como Puck quien lo había besado a él, a Blaine y posiblemente se había acostado con la mayor parte de Lima o con Sam quien aun siendo una maravillosa persona se volvía muy problemático cuando hablaba entre chicos.

Al final de la noche los Anderson se despidieron prometiendo ir a visitarlos cuando tuvieran oportunidad, tal vez con algo de tiempo para hablar sobre lo que había pasado y sobre todo saber más sobre lo que pasaría con los asuntos legales que estaban ya tomando forma, Blaine había mencionado a todos que él y Kurt irían en unos días a hacer una declaración frente a los que habían sido sus secuestradores y Carole se encargaría de cuidar a los niños, claro Burt estaba incluido en la ecuación de apoyo al pelinegro, por otro lado Cooper y Finn ayudaban a meter los regalos de los niños en la camioneta que después Burt revelo era un encargo personal de Kurt para poder llevar de un lado a otro a los niños sin gastar tanto en Taxi, ni meter a los niños al subterráneo, esto último estaba fuera de discusión, sus niños no irían en subterráneo por un par de años.

Kurt al fin pudo sacar a Lizzy de la alberca de las pelotas cuando se durmió entre ellas alrededor de las once de la noche cuando por cierto empezaba a expirar el tiempo del salón, en realidad fue Burt quien la saco en brazos mientras Kurt guiaba a un somnoliento Alex hasta la camioneta, Blaine subió al asiento de copiloto mientras Kurt tomaba el volante, Carole y Burt iban atrás con los niños y Finn con su prometida se mantenían frente a ellos, Kurt llevo a cada pareja a su correspondiente hotel y después llegaron al departamento, estacionando la camioneta no muy lejos de ahí para bajar a los niños y después las bolsas con regalos, regalos que los niños no podrían abrir sino hasta el día siguiente.

Blaine y Kurt se encargaron de ayudar a los niños con sus pijamas después de una ducha caliente, que no les quito para nada el sueño, ducha que Lizzy se negaba a tomar porque quería ir a meterse bajo sus mantas para hibernar todo lo que le fuera posible, estaba cansada y nada la limitaba a repetirlo incluso cuando estaba en la pequeña tina que Kurt les permitía usar mientras Blaine se encargaba de bañarla con un esponja suave, quitar los restos de flores y hojitas que no había podido quitar de sus rizos y después de un baño rápido y de arroparlos, habiendo secado el pelo de ambos niños entre los dos, trenzando Blaine los rizos de Lizzy, mientras Kurt arreglaba el cabello de Alex quien por cierto no dijo nada de que Kurt le dejara el pelo en paz, detalle que después Blaine se encargaría de refutar antes Kurt y Alex, era injusto que Kurt si pudiera tocar el cabello de su hijo y él no, pero bueno eso quedaría reservado para otro momento.

Blaine ni pudo caminar más de dos pasos cuando salieron del cuarto de los niños antes de ser arrastrado por Kurt a su habitación, argumentando que por nada del mundo dejaría que Blaine terminara en un incómodo sillón cuando al menos por ser la fiesta de los niños podía dormir en la cama con él y Blaine incapaz de negarse se arregló rápidamente para dejarse caer en la cómoda cama de Kurt mientras este terminaba con su rutina de aseo facial.

Blaine hubiera deseado tener más energía para hacer algo más que abrazar a Kurt contra él y Kurt quería tener también un poco de energía en el pero no pasaron de suaves y somnolientos besos en la cama, unas pocas caricias dulces en entre los pliegues de sus pijamas , sus cabellos y rostros, Kurt no podía si no sentir que sus parpados se cerraban mientras los labios de Blaine se sentían como pequeñas mariposas bailando sobre sus labios, Blaine apenas y mantenía sus manos funcionando entre las mandíbula y el cuello de Kurt mientras este solo suspiraba suavemente, ninguno de los dos supo quién se quedó dormido primero, tampoco les importo, lo último que ambos recordaban era estar plenos en la cama, pesados y felices de que la fiesta, aun pese a todas las emociones a mano de los padres de Blaine, había sido un total éxito, mañana sería otro día, tal vez se levantarían un poco más tarde y pasarían un día entre los cuatro, como la familia que negaban ser pero que todos habían notado que eran, ese día.


	31. Resfriado Infantil

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Gabriela C, Dani DC, DomiCrissColfer y Anne en Fanfiction net, no me culpen, a ese nombre salieron dos reviews y claro a Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 29 "Resfriado Infantil"

El lunes había iniciado como era usual, Kurt y Blaine se habían encargado de arreglar todo lo correspondiente a los niños y después de estar listos Blaine se había despedido de Kurt con un ya usual beso en la mejilla para irse junto a los niños, el día no estaba tan frio como otros días, sin embargo había algo en el día que simplemente tenía un poco intranquilo a Kurt, no estaba muy seguro de que era, pero lo dejo un tanto preocupado.

Esa mañana tenía trabajo que hacer, no era parte de su trabajo pero Vogue le había encargado un artículo acerca la tendencia que volvía a llevar consigo la realeza y los cuentos de hadas como clara influencia en todos los detalles, Kurt tenía una semana para presentar el articulo pero tenía mucho que investigar, así que pronto se apropió de la sala, inundándola de artículos pasados, nuevos, libros, revistas, recortes y muchos links en el escritorio de su computadora, una boda era un evento que de por sí solo podía llenar toda su sala con miles de cosas, desde las invitaciones, las decoraciones, el salón, las locaciones hasta lo principal que competía a la revista, que eran las prendas y los diversos accesorios.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana el teléfono sonó mientras Kurt revisaba y comparaba la diferencia entre las telas de los trajes del novio, que se habían estado usando en la realeza solo que en colores menos oscuros, mas militares e incluso navales, pero todo eso, todo ese mundo de telas, de texturas, de vanguardia importo poco para el castaño cuando se le informo que Alexander Anderson, su pequeño Alex necesitaba ser regresado a casa y que en ese momento se encontraba en la enfermería esperando por él.

Kurt no lo pensó dos veces, colgó pidiendo que nada ni nadie tocase al niño para tomar las llaves de la camioneta y salir rumbo a la escuela, aunque estuviese a unas cuantas cuadras no permitiría que el niño viniera incómodo y mucho menos que le diera el aire, lo mejor era trasladarlo en auto.

Volver a casa fue algo rápido, pronto Kurt regresaba con un somnoliento Alex de la mano quien se había negado a ser cargado por el castaño, quien no tardo en llevarlo a su cuarto para cambiarle de ropa, colocándole una pijama cómoda y recostarlo en la cama, ya lo había visto el doctor del colegio y al parecer no era más que un simple resfriado, le habían dado un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que a su vez prevenía que le fuse a subir la temperatura, pero sin duda alguna era mejor que ese día el niño reposara en su casa, así que después de recostarlo en la cama, darle unas pastillas para el resfriado que el médico le dijo que era mejor le diese en la casa, dejando un espacio entre las que le habían dado en la suela y esas , le dejó una jarra de agua con un vaso, cerca de su cama , se movió para llamar a Blaine, quien por cierto en un principio se notó tan exaltado como el mismo pero después se relajó, Kurt estaría todo el día en casa, de hecho era seguro que toda la semana en casa por su trabajo, así que solo tendrían que modificar un poco las cosas para Lizzy, Blaine iría por la camioneta más tarde para llevar a Lizzy a sus clases y después pasaría por ella, claro aún estaba el asunto de que Lizzy había querido salir a acompañar a Alex también, pero ese era otro asunto.

Alrededor del mediodía Alex estaba profundamente dormido presa de la medicina para el resfriado y Kurt podía después de algunas horas en las que prácticamente no había podido avanzar nada por tener el pendiente de ir a ver al niño cada que estornudaba o hacia cualquier ruido "preocupante", trabajar más conscientemente en su laptop, la cual aún pensaba que podía mudar al cuarto de los mellizos para estar más al pendiente de Alex, pero tampoco quería sofocar al niño quien en varias ocasiones, desde que había ido por él le había dicho con la voz más cansada del mundo que estaba bien.

Llego la hora de hacer la comida y Kurt detuvo nuevamente su trabajo para preparar caldo de pollo con verduras y un emparedado sencillo para él, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no había podido desayunar nada y ciertamente aun dudaba que un vaso de jugo fuera a lograr que todo su cuerpo se siguiera moviendo adecuadamente y sobre todo que su cerebro funcionara como debía funcionar, además el caldo lo comería cuando Alex estuviera despierto en caso de que el niño se pusiera un poco reacio para comerlo, no es que Alex fuese un niño difícil, sobre todo para la comida pero Blaine le había comentado que cuando se enfermaba podía ser un poco más necio de lo usual y poco más dado a que no se hicieran cosas diferentes solo porque estaba enfermo.

Así que ahí estaba Kurt, nuevamente en la sala, con la mitad de su emparedado en un lado de su laptop mientras tecleaba algo acerca de las telas más usadas en el traje que el novio podía usar en las diferentes partes de su composición cuando llamaron a la puerta, logrando que Kurt se levantara de su lugar con muy pocas ganas, dudaba que fuese Blaine con Lizzy, ellos no volverían hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde y para eso aún faltaban un par de horas.

- Voy -anuncio el castaño cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta mientras el caminaba hasta ella, reviso por la pequeña compuerta que había instalado en la puerta no hace mucho tiempo y después de parpadear un par de veces tomo aire, aquello sería complicado-…voy –repitió una vez más antes de abrir y toparse con un hombre bien vestido, luciendo en su rostro una mueca que nunca había pronosticado nada agradable – Angeló

- Kurt -respondió el rubio de ojos verdes que sin más paso hacia el interior del departamento, arrollando prácticamente al castaño en el proceso- valla parece ser que estas ocupado ¿no?–dijo el rubio antes de girarse para aventarle un sobre que el castaño tomo al vuelo - ¿Con quién piensas acostarte Hummel?- siseo y fue que Kurt noto que el sobre era justo del laboratorio, sus análisis habían sido enviados, tal cual como siempre- Me hubieras dicho para hacerme los exámenes también…después de todo ¿no crees que hablaría muy mal de ti si no incluyes a tu novio en tu nueva…fijación sexual?...en verdad Kurt pensé que el pervertido de los dos era yo…-se cruzó de brazos- yo venía a darte un papel en la última obra que escribí y me encuentro con que MI NOVIO está planeando acostarse con otro ¿Cómo crees que se siente Hummel?

- baja la voz ¿ok?–murmuro Kurt frunciendo el ceño antes de acercarse al otro – en primera…en primera Angeló, tu y yo terminamos hace tiempo, así que no tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida y en segundo lugar…

-nada, nada de eso Kurt, tu y yo nunca terminamos –dijo el rubio con voz siseante- te recuerdo que pediste que te diera un tiempo, por eso de que no puedes estar cerca de ningún hombre en época navideña y año nuevo, por lo de ese chico que mataron hace años, el cual por cierto aun no entiendo cómo te afecta tanto después de que se metió con otro mientras estaba contigo , ¡en serio debió ser magnifico en la cama para que te den tus ataques de "solo me masturbo" en Navidad, lo cual sigo considerando depresivo y patético –dijo antes de darle un golpe con uno de sus dedos al sobre que el castaño sostenía-…espera…-medito un poco-…¿tienes a tu nuevo amante en casa? ¿Por eso quieres que me calle?... ¡¿Kurt Hummel se ha encamado con alguien antes de tener sus análisis?! –ironizo en voz alta antes de Kurt mirara de reojo a la puerta donde Alex debía estar durmiendo- ¡oh, está ahí!...-dijo con voz peligros y antes de que Kurt pudiera detenerlo el rubio ya se había movilizado con agilidad hacia la puerta, logrando que el castaño palideciera- quiero saber cómo es el bastardo afortunado en turno –siseo después de grandes zancadas cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro para abrirla de golpe- ¡Hey tú! –grito al abrirla cuando Kurt ya estaba detrás de él para jalarle del brazo, esperando que Alex estuviese tan noqueado por la medicina como para no haberse despertado-…valla…valla…esto es…

El rubio no sabía que decir al respecto, ahí en aquella habitación que usualmente Kurt tenía para invitados estaba un niño en cama, cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos, Kurt no supo que hacer, no cuando Alex parecía somnoliento pero molesto, aquello definitivamente no sería bueno.

- Alex cariño, disculpa, intenta dormir una vez mas ¿ok? –dijo Kurt pero Alex tenía sus orbes doradas fijas en el rostro altanero y consternado de Angeló, su ex pareja- anda recuéstate nuevamente, llevare aquí al caballero afuera para que puedas descansar

- ¿Cariño? –repitió el rubio mirando de reojo a Kurt para después ver al niño quien solo hizo las mantas aun lado, para sentarse en el borde de la cama, buscando sus pantuflas con sus pies, el niño tenía la nariz roja y el cabello alborotado pero por alguna razón se veía mucho más adulto de lo que un niño debería parecer- ¿ahora te van los niños Kurt? –Siseo con cierta burla logrando que Kurt se sonrojara y lo jalara con más fuerza para sacarlo de ahí, el castaño de ojos azules comenzaba a ver las primeras gotas de una terrible tormenta-

- no seas imbécil y salte Angeló –siseo de forma peligrosa Kurt logrando que el rubio rodara los ojos antes de empujar su brazo para sacudirse de encima al castaño- lo digo en serio, no se te ocurra dar un paso más hacia él o te juro por mi padre…

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Me vas a atacar con una bufanda?! –grito el rubio volviendo a ver a Kurt, ignorando por completo al niño que los observaba ya de pie aun lado de la cama- ¡tengo derecho a saber que tiene que ver ese mocoso de ahí –señalo en dirección a Alex- con esos exámenes …-dijo pero antes de terminar de gritar Kurt le había estrellado una mano en la mejilla mientras le miraba fieramente con sus ojos azules-

- No vuelvas…a decirle… así –siseo el castaño mientras Angeló parecía acumular su indignación en su pecho- ¡Alex es como si fuera MI hijo, así que cuida tus palabras Angeló Du Pont! –agrego antes de señalar en dirección al exterior de la habitación de Alex, mas antes de que agregara algo más el rubio ya se había adelantado para empujar con ambas manos al castaño, tumbándolo al piso-

Fue ahí cuando el desastre se detono, en todo el tiempo que había estado con el rubio jamás había hecho algo así, jamás, cierto que tenía un carácter especialmente fuerte y difícil pero nunca había existido empujones, ni maltratos físicos, por eso Kurt no había prevenido eso, había cerrado sus ojos por mera inercia al caer y cuando volvió a abrirlos solo pudo ver como Alex se le había lanzado encima a Angeló, su pequeño Alex había lanzado su cuerpo entero hacia el rubio, para saltar a su espalda y golpearle repetidas veces el rostro mientras su otro brazo lo mantenía fuerte contra el cuello del rubio quien solo había gritado y gruñido antes de tratar de sacárselo de encima, logrando que esa escena mortificara aún más a Kurt quien se levantó para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero una vez más el tiempo había estado en su contra, había visto como Angeló lanzaba uno de sus brazos hacia atrás para sacarse violentamente a Alex y lo hubiera logrado si el niño no se suelta y cae en cuclillas al piso cual pequeño gato para después patear la parte trasera de una de las rodillas del rubio, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a empujar a Kurt idiota! –grito Alex con la garganta aun ronca por la enfermedad antes de acercarse y patear la entrepierna del rubio quien se dobló de dolor mientras maldecía en un idioma que Alex no conocía pero juraría era francés- ¡¿Entendiste o te hago un dibujo?! –Grito una vez más antes de patearle una costilla, fue justo cuando Kurt llego a Alex para levantarlo y alejarlo del rubio- ¡déjame, déjame, voy a partirle la cara por hacerte eso!

-No, no cariño, no –dijo con voz conciliadora Kurt tratando de mantener quieto a Alex quien se removía en sus brazos estaba seguro que si lo soltaba volvería contra Angeló y no quería más problemas- la violencia no soluciona nada Alex, basta, basta ya, estoy bien –continuo tratando de calmar al niño mientras el rubio comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad-…Angeló es mejor que te vallas

- Ok…tenemos que hablar…-siseo el rubio- Hummel…, si ese niño es…importante para ti, lo tolerare aunque sea un salvaje…-se apoyó en la pared para ver de reojo al castaño-…solo deshazte de tu nuevo amante…-respiro hondo y cerró los ojos para terminar de levantarse- olvidare lo que paso aquí

- ¡Vete! –grito Alex mirándole fijamente- Mi papá y Kurt están juntos, juntos idiota – levanto la voz logrando que el rubio observara a Alex y después moviera sus ojos verdes a los azules de Kurt- así como lo oyes, y cuando papá sepa lo que le has hecho a Kurt se va a encargar de romperte toda la cara de idiota estirado de pacotilla ¿entiendes? –grito y Kurt solo respiro hondo sabía que nada tranquilizaría a Alex en ese momento, estaba en toda la modalidad defensiva que podía habitar en ese pequeño y dulce cuerpo-

- ¿te estas metiendo con un casado Hummel? –Pregunto el rubio quien se había quedado sin palabras y Kurt negó logrando antes de abrazar más fuerte a Alex quien al menos ya no estaba tratando de salir de sus brazos-

- Angeló , mi vida ahora está completa…y tú no entras en ella –dijo con suavidad el castaño logrando que ese tono y esas palabras relajaran un poco al niño en sus brazos- cariño…-le llamo a Alex- necesito bajarte para despedirlo, pero quiero que me prometas que estarás tranquilo…¿ok? –pregunto y Alex frunció el ceño, chasqueo la lengua y unos dos minutos más tarde asintió- bien…-entonces Kurt le bajo, al soltarlo acaricio los cabellos revueltos de Alex y este solo se cruzó los brazos al pecho- te pido Angeló que te marches…-dicto Kurt levantando la mirada- yo ahora, más que nunca me encuentro feliz, completo, Alex, su hermana y su papá son mi mundo, tu sabes que nosotros nunca hubiéramos podido durar…yo necesito una familia, pero sobre todo…no te amo Angeló, no puedo…lo intente y simplemente no puedo –dijo con voz suave antes de que el rubio respirara hondo y se moviera hasta la puerta, azotándola al salir-

-…idiota…-murmuro Alex antes de que Kurt le jalara uno de los oídos y saliera rápidamente en dirección de su cuarto, regresando solo unos minutos más tarde con el ceño fruncido- ¡auch! ¡Kurt! –Gruño el niño volviendo a verle mientras se sobaba aun el oído- ¿Por qué me jalaste la oreja? –Pregunto impresionado antes de que Kurt tomara una de sus manos y lo guiara de regreso al cuarto- Kurt, Kurt, no, espera…no tengo sueño, Kurt

- voy a lavarte esa boca Alexander Anderson –dijo el castaño de ojos azules logrando que el niño parpadeara un par de veces pero siguiera caminando, fue así como entraron a la recamara y después al baño-

- espera…espera ¿es en serio Kurt? –pregunto Alex sin entender si aquello era solo una broma pesada de Kurt o era cierto, había escuchado cosas sobre esas e incluso su padre le había amenazado con hacerlo las veces que se le había salido una mala palabra enfrente suyo- Kurt espera…espera…-dijo antes de que Kurt cerrar la puerta del baño para tomar el cepillo de dientes de Alex – Kurt…¿Kurt? –Kurt saco algo de su bolsillo, una pasta de dientes color roja que Alex ya había visto antes, su aroma era fuerte, muy fuerte, Kurt la usaba solo un par de veces a la semana, los otros días usaba su pasta regular de menta- no, espera…espera esa cosa huele horrible

Kurt no dijo nada solo dejo que la pasta color rosado con tinto se extendiera sobre el cepillo azul de Alex, inundando el baño con aroma a canela, para dárselo a Alex quien lo sostuvo como si encima del cepillo hubiese algún tipo de materia radioactivo mientras Kurt tomaba su vaso azul y lo llenaba de agua para extendérselo.

- quiero que te laves bien esa boca Alexander –dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa del inodoro y cruzaba una de sus piernas- vamos…vamos -dijo con una mirada seria mientras una de sus manos le indicaba que iniciara a lavarse los dientes- este será tu castigo de ahora en adelante cada que te escuche decir groserías , así que vamos, vas a cepillarte –dijo y Alex movió sus ojos del cepillo a la figura de Kurt y de Kurt al cepillo-

Kurt jamás le había castigado, de hecho no entendía porque estaba molesto con él, bueno si, tal vez se había pasado un poco golpeando al tipo ese , pero ese tipo se lo merecía , nadie le hacía daño a Kurt, mucho menos frente a él, si tal vez se había pasado un poco también con el vocabulario, pero una vez más ese tipo se merecía cada palabra y eso que sabía otras más fuertes pero por respeto a Kurt no las había dicho.

- sabe …jeo –dijo Alex con la lengua un tanto enchilada por el sabor extremadamente fuerte a canela , no le gustaba el sabor, de hecho no le gustaba el olor, pero no pensó que sabría mucho peor de lo que olía, ahora entendía por qué Kurt solo usaba esa pasta pocas veces, tal vez no entendía más bien porque la usaba siquiera, él jamás la compraría, de hecho si fuera por él la prohibiría en el mundo- urt…-dijo de tal forma que Kurt se mordió el labio, su pequeño en verdad parecía no estar cómodo con la pasta, pero era solo el sabor, Kurt jamás le daría a Alex algo que lo lastimara o enfermara, además era mejor que lavarle la boca con jabón y Alex debía acatar las reglas de Blaine, nada de groserías siendo tan pequeño- jabe jeo…volvió a quejarse y Kurt frunció el ceño, debía ponerse estricto con ese niño o sus gestos adorables iban a derretirlo y mostraría que podía ser un padre responsable-

- Usted eligió ese vocabulario jovencito –dijo y Alex volvió el rostro al frente para continuar lavándose la boca- …tu papá tiene razón, eres muy chico para decir esas palabras, de hecho nadie debería decir esas palabras, pero sería hipócrita si te digo que tu papá y yo no las usamos en ocasiones, sin embargo tu eres muy, muy chico y voy a apoyar a tu papá en esto, así que cada que digas una mala palabra voy a ponerte a cepillarte los dientes con esa pasta ¿entendido? –pregunto y Alex enjuago su boca con agua – lávate la lengua…-dijo y Alex volvió a verle como si le hubiera salido una cabeza de lagarto- vamos, la lengua también Alexander –dijo y Alex no tuvo de otra que poner el cepillo con esa pasta mala en su lengua para cepillársela, comenzaba a creer que prefería que su papá le negara ver la televisión por una semana o que le quitara sus libros de iluminar a que le hicieran probar esa cosas-…además mentiste –dijo Kurt y Alex volvió a verle después de escupir algo de exceso de pasta y saliva al lavabo- le dijiste a Angeló que tu papá y yo estábamos juntos, como si tu papá y yo fuéramos novios y sabes que no es cierto –dijo Kurt logrando que Alex cepillara con más fuerza sus dientes volviendo la mirada al frente- ¿ahora estas tu molesto conmigo? –pregunto y vio como Alex enjuagaba su boca con agua y volvía a verlo-

- no dije mentiras –dijo Alex de forma firme sintiendo aun un cosquilleo en la lengua y un horrible sabor a canela que estaba seguro le amargaría cualquier cosa, ¿qué tan fuerte debía de ser para sentir el sabor aun estando enfermo?- el domingo Lizzy y yo nos despertamos antes de ustedes y papá estaba en tu cuarto, te tenía así bien abrazado mientras dormían –dijo Alex antes de volver a tomar algo de agua para quitar más residuos de pasta de su boca, escupirla y volver sus ojos amielados a Kurt- no soy tonto…y tonto no cuenta como mala palabra –aseguro Alex ante lo que Kurt no dijo nada, se había quedado trabado con aquella confesión, él y Blaine estaban seguros de haber ido a despertarlos después de levantarse y cambiarse – le dije a Lizzy que no comentara nada, que ustedes seguían jugando a ser novios a escondidas –dijo con voz seria antes lo cual Kurt solo abrió la boca antes de cerrarla de golpe, esos niños eran peligrosos- puedo aceptar eso, incluso puedo aceptar que le digan a todos que tú y papá no son novios y que solo son amigos, pero no me gusta que me digan mentiroso, porque yo no digo mentiras, al principio tenía mis dudas, Lizzy las tiene, pero yo sé que es cierto, que tú y papá son novios y que por alguna razón extraña no se lo quieren decir a nadie –dijo antes de sentir que el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas- el domingo después de llevar a Lizzy a dormir, regrese por que se me había caído un botón de la pijama y no quería que ustedes lo vieran, entonces me fije que papá te tenía abrazado más fuerte y tu dijiste cosas entre sueños…-murmuro –

-cosas…-repitió Kurt -...¿cosas? –volvió a decir en un chillido prácticamente , tensando su cuerpo antes de levantarse de golpe y ver a Alex , analizando la mirada severa del niño-…¿Qué…escuchaste exactamente? –Murmuro sin saber si era correcto o no preguntar aquello, deseando por todos los cielos haber dicho algo inocente, algo apropiado para los oídos de un niño de diez años-

- dijiste…te amo Blaine –murmuro Alex antes de tomar volver a enjuagar su boca, ese sabor feo seguía ahí y parecía no querer irse, no quería imaginar que sería de su boca cuando probara aquella cosa fea teniendo plena conciencia del sabor-…papá dijo que decir te amo es lo más grande del mundo, que el solo se lo había dicho a una persona en toda su vida…-dijo y Alex le acusó directamente con la mirada logrando que las mejillas de Kurt se incendiaran igual-…yo no digo mentiras…puedo fingir que no sé lo que pasa entre tú y mi papá pero no me reprendas por algo que no soy…es como…como tener una crayola verde y que me digan que es morada –frunció más el ceño y Kurt solo respiro hondo-…esta cosa sabe fea –dijo mostrándole el cepillo- ¿puedo parar? –Pregunto y Kurt solo asintió – ok –dijo antes de comenzar a lavar su cepillo- ¿Por qué compras una cosa tan fea? …-murmuro el niño enjuagando varias veces el cepillo en el agua, cuidando que ninguna de las cerdas fuese a guardar ni un pegostito de esa cosa rosada -…en serio sabe feo…¿a papá le gusta? –Pregunto y Kurt inmediatamente asocio esa pregunta con una acusación clara de estar besando a Blaine-

- ¡Por Gaga debo sentarme! –ahogo prácticamente Kurt antes de volver a sentarse en la tapa del inodoro logrando que Alex volviera a verlo y levantara una de sus cejas, tal y como había visto que Kurt hacia cuando algo no le parecía o no lo entendía-…ok, basta…basta de esta conversación, no volveré a decirte mentiroso…si tu prometes no mencionar nada de esto que me has dicho –dijo mientras Alex acomodaba su vaso en su lugar y su cepillo al lado del verde de su hermana-

- ¿tú vas a hablarlo con papá? –pregunto Alex y Kurt parpadeo antes de morderse el labio- sí, se lo vas a decir –dicto antes de verse al espejo, notando que su cabello estaba muy revuelto y que de hecho si parecía enfermo- ok…hare como que no paso, ¿intercederías para que mi papá no me castigue? –Pregunto volviendo a verle- porque le vas a decir lo que paso también con ese señor ese

- ¿estas chantajeándome? –pregunto Kurt abriendo los ojos, aquello tal vez lo hubiera esperado de Lizzy, pero no de Alex, era todo un descubrimiento extraño-

- No, estoy tratando de que se haga justicia, tú ya me castigaste con esa pasta que sabe feo porque le dije sus verdades a ese señor, y yo solo te estaba defendiendo dijo Alex mientras se secaba las manos- me dijiste mentiroso cuando no lo soy y aparte me pides que no le cuente a Lizzy…¿sabes lo complicado que es no contarle algunas cosas a Lizzy? Sobre todo esta clase de cosas, que al fin confirme que en verdad tú y papá son novios…algo así es lo que hemos estado esperando desde que te conocimos –dijo y Kurt alargo una mano para tomar una mano de Alex y acercarlo- solo no quiero que papá aparte me castigue, creo que lo de tu pasta sabor a guacala será suficiente para que yo deje de decir malas palabras…frente a ustedes –murmuro al final logrando que Kurt solo lo abrazara-

- ok cariño, tenemos un trato –dijo Kurt antes de separarlo de él y tomar su rostro para dejarle un beso en la frente- eres todo un hermoso y heroico caballerito ¿sabías Alex? –murmuro logrando que Alex se sonrojara furiosamente antes de tratar de que Kurt lo soltara-

- ¡Kurt tengo diez años! –Dijo Alex avergonzado ante lo que Kurt solo lo volvió abrazar con fuerza- Kurt, en serio ¿en serio? –pregunto antes de que Kurt le llenara la cara de besos logrando que Alex se sonrojara muchísimo más- basta Kurt, basta, que no me trates como un niño, Kuuuuurt , en seeeeeerioooooo

- awwww eres adorable Alex –dijo antes de soltarlo para levantarse y respirar hondo- ¿tienes hambre cariño? –Pregunto el castaño de ojos azules ante lo que Alex solo hizo gesto de mala gana- hice caldo de pollo, seguro te cae perfectamente bien para esa garganta, sobre todo después de gritar como has gritado

- esperare a que lleguen Lizzy y papá a comer –dijo Alex antes de llevar una mano a su garganta- …humm ¿no estabas trabajando? –pregunto y Kurt solo respiro profundamente antes de asentir- ¿puedo ayudarte? –pregunto pero Kurt puso cara de que lo devolvería a la cama- puedo ponerme en el otro sillón y recostarme ahí, incluso puedo tomar un poco de té con limón si así te sientes mejor, creo que podría ayudarte a buscar cosas entre tus papeles o a…no se…algo –explico- no quiero estar acostado solo toda la tarde, ya podre estar en mi cuarto cuando llegue Lizzy…-murmuro antes de que Kurt moviera una mano a su cabello para acariciarlos antes de finalmente asentir- ¿crees que mañana pueda ir a la escuela?

- no se cariño, creo que cuando llegue tu papá del trabajo iremos con el médico para que nos diga si es conveniente o si es mejor que reposes otro día en casa, tampoco quiero que empeores y los días aún están muy fríos afuera …aunque sigo sin entender cómo te resfriaste –dijo el castaño antes de ir a abrir la puerta del baño – me preocupa que pueda ser alguna otra cosa –dijo el castaño mientras tomaba una manta y un cojín, si Alex iba a estar en la sala con él estaría cómodo y abrigado- supongo que pediremos que revisen a Lizzy también

- humm usualmente no nos enfermamos juntos –dijo Alex mientras caminaba detrás de Kurt, saliendo de su habitación- es raro…pero si a Lizzy le da gripa a mí no me da, al menos hasta después de una o dos semanas, creo que solo cuando nos dio varicela estuvimos enfermos juntos, porque de hecho en las paperas, a mí me dieron primero y un año después le dieron a Lizzy –explico Alex, encontrando una curiosidad medica que Blaine no le había contado de los mellizos- es bueno porque papá no se cansaba tanto con nuestras enfermedades pero por otro lado era largo porque si le daba algo a uno , sabía que más tarde le daría al otro, no sé qué es mejor…-dijo mientras entraban a la sala-

- es mejor que no se enfermen –dijo Kurt con voz tranquila antes de llegar a la sala donde arreglo uno de los sillones para que Alex se recostara- voy a prepararte tu té, mientras puedes ir leyendo…humm…esto –dijo y le paso una revista de hace más de 10 años cuando la moda de las bodas estilo realeza se habían iniciado entre los círculos sociales más acaudalados- lee y ve las fotos cuando regrese me dices que es lo que te pareció, tal vez cuando seas grande podrías ser un columnista de moda ¿Qué dices?

- no, no creo –dijo Alex tomando la revista- no soy bueno en esas cosas, no como tú, pero te diré lo que pienso…además cuando sea grande voy a irme a estudiar tiburones al océano –dijo el niño de ojos color caramelo logrando que Kurt le mirara después de parpadear un par de veces- son unos animales incomprendidos

- si cariño, lo que digas –dijo negando con la cabeza- ve preparando a tu padre para eso, porque no creo que puedas subirte a un barco sin llevarlo contigo –dijo el castaño y mentalmente ya se imaginaba el mismo tratando de detener esa increíblemente peligrosa travesía- ok, nada de tiburones, concéntrate en lo que te di …o puedo traerte tus colores y tu libro para colorear, en serio no tienes que ayudarme

- voy a ayudarte –dicto Alex antes de fruncir el ceño y mover sus ojos al artículo- esta revista es de antes de que Lizzy y yo naciéramos…-dijo al ver la fecha para mover sus ojos a Kurt y después a la revista- es…como…

- ni si te ocurra decir vieja –dijo Kurt moviéndose a la cocina donde tomo la tetera para llenarla de agua, la puso al fuego y después fue por dos tazas, acompañaría a Alex con algo de té, nunca caía mal, su taza era una color blanca con varios nombres de ciudades del mundo en color negro mientras que la que había tomado para Alex era una de color crema con la silueta de un gatito jugando con una bola de estambre-

El agua no tarda en estar, pronto Kurt se encontraba preparando el té de limón con un poco de miel de abeja para llevar ambas tazas a la sala, dándole la taza más chica del gatito a Alex y quedándose con la más grande.

Alex estuvo leyendo un poco más mientras Kurt tecleaba algunas palabras y revisaba unos artículos más, minutos adelante Alex termino de leer y muy a su manera le dijo a Kurt que creía que eso de tener una boda con esos trajes y cosas era algo así porque seguro las mujeres recordaban los cuentos de Hadas y que muchas de ellas querían ser como las princesas de los cuentos, tomando a sus novios como los príncipes, que seguro debía ser por eso, Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con eso y aun cuando Alex era un niño de tan solo diez años le pareció muy acertado y un enfoque muy natural algo que sin duda debía poner para aquellos que no estaban tan interesados en el lenguaje del mundo de la moda y tal vez habían tomado ese artículo para ver sobre su boda.

Kurt le paso un par de fotos a Alex de vestidos de novia y de trajes de novio y le pidió que escogiera los que para él era los más bonitos, Alex tardo un poco antes de mostrarle tres vestidos de novia y cuatro trajes de novio, incluyendo que dos de ellos quedaría muy bien para su papá y el otro para Kurt, instalando en el castaño de ojos azules una imagen de lo que podría ser su propia boda, imagen que alejo de su cabeza cuando Alex sonrió de lado y bebió un poco de té, ese niño estaba jugando con su mente y disfrutaba haciéndolo, comenzaba a ver un lado oscuro de su pequeño niño.

Estuvieron trabajando hasta que Blaine llego con Lizzy, quien se apresuró a la sala para tocar la frente de Alex y después reviso la tacita donde había tenido té para acto seguido moverse a su tío Kurt y agradecerle por cuidar a Alex, comieron en total tranquilidad, acordando llevar a los mellizos al médico en la noche, para ver cómo se desenvolvería el resfriado de Alex y para prevenir un resfriado en Lizzy.

La mayor parte de la tarde después de comer Alex y Lizzy estuvieron en la sala, hicieron la tarea mientras Kurt trabajaba y después iluminaron un poco con sus crayolas para después mudarse a su recamara donde Lizzy jugo con Alex con un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas que les habían regalado en su cumpleaños, tenían el rompecabezas nuevo, así que ponerlo en la pequeña mesita del cuarto fue la mejor opción, sabían que no terminarían ese día, y no querían que las piezas se movieran o se perdieran.

Por la noche después de cenar llevaron a los mellizos con un pediatra que era conocido de Kurt, ex novio de una coreógrafa que adoraba a Kurt, el pediatra era amable y muy acertado, había dicho que Alex tenía una infección respiratoria ligera pero que con medicina y reposo estaría perfectamente sano en unos días, recomendó que se quedara en casa y firmo un justificante médico para que lo llevaran a la escuela, por otro lado Lizzy lucia saludable, pero el doctor le dio unas pastillas de vitamina C y le vacuno contra la influencia estacionaria que aun andaba entre los niños, de regreso a casa Lizzy abogo por ver Tiburón I, el inicio de todo porque Alex estaba enfermo y merecía escoger la película, igual Lizzy le dijo a Kurt que estaba bien si tenía miedo y que podía abrazar a su papá si se asustaba mucho, su papá era perfecto para abrazar cuando había cosas de miedo en la pantalla, además de que los señores de esa película vestían muy chistoso y parecían tener pelo de algodón.

No fue la mejor experiencia del mundo para Kurt pero el sentir los brazos de Blaine cada que se venía un ataque, después de aquella tonadita que comenzaría a hacer mella en su cabeza, fue algo que no cambiaría, Alex estaba cómodo, recostado con su manta y su taza de chocolate mientras Lizzy se aferraba a Alex cada que sabía que iba a pasar algo, al final después de todo cuando mataron al tiburón Lizzy menciono que tal vez el tiburón no era taaaaaan malo, que tal vez había tenido un día malo o que estaba muy triste o que tenía mucha hambre y no le gustaban los peces de esa playa, no le gustaba que fuesen malos con los animales, aunque el tiburón prácticamente había desmembrado a varias personas en la película, además si le gustaban a Alex no podían ser tan malos, estaba seguro que solo eran los primos de los delfines que no tenían buenos días, como los señores que trabajaban en las oficinas del gobierno, ella los había visto, casi siempre de malas, si seguro los tiburones era solo incomprendidos, que les gustara comer personas era algo feo, pero ¿Por qué juzgarlos? Después de todo ellos comían pollo y vaquitas y seguro eso no era nada bonito para las vacas, ni para los pollos…pero el pollo era rico, de hecho muy rico , tal vez lo mismo le pasaba al señor tiburón , ¿Qué culpa tenía de que las personas tuvieran un sabor tan rico?.

Se arreglaron para dormir, le dieron las medicinas a Alex y le metieron en la mochila de Lizzy la tarea que había hecho su hermano, ya mañana Blaine hablaría con la maestra y le mostraría el justificante médico, al menos con Kurt en casa sabía que Alex estaría bien cuidado, en todo caso el taller no estaba muy lejos y siempre podía darse alguna escapada si algo pasaba, algo que Kurt le aseguro no tendría por qué pasar de hecho.

Un par de besos suaves y ambos se movieron a arreglarse, para ver un poco más de televisión en la sala, la cual había recogido mucho antes de la película para que fuese un sitio habitable y no una extensión del trabajo de Kurt, ahí frente a la tele mientras veían "Orgullo y Prejuicio" Kurt le hablo a Blaine de todo lo sucedido ese día, ya conocían la película y de hecho era mejor aprovechar ese momento a solas para evitar que los niños vieran cualquier mala reacción de Blaine, la cual si sucedió cuando se enteró que ese tipo le había empujado y aunque no le gusto saber que el léxico de su hijo era más basto de lo que esperaba , le pareció muy loable defender el honor y la integridad de Kurt en su lugar, de igual forma el castigo de Kurt le pareció excelente, él en lo personal no veía porque para Alex era tan repulsiva la pasta de canela, a le gustaba pero prefería no gastarle, porque aparte a Kurt le había gustado siempre más el aliento amentado que acanelado y esos eran detalles importantes cuando podía haber besos involucrados.

Después de dejar zanjado ese tema Kurt estiro la mano y le mostro el sobre con los estudios, dejando que Blaine los abriera para leerlos juntos, Kurt estaba sano y limpio de cualquier problema médico, siendo aquella una carta verde para próximos encuentros, ambos sabían que era hipócrita decir que no pasarían, con el paso del tiempo habían pasado de besos traviesos a muchas variaciones atrevidas de juegos previos antes de tener relaciones, que siempre los hubieran interrumpido solo les dejaba claro que un día simplemente pasaría, por su lado Blaine confeso empezar a llevar consigo siempre condones, no quería volver a frenarse por no llevar uno y por el momento era lo más responsable, si iba a hacer algo debían cuidarse, siempre.

La película termino y para celebrar los resultados de Kurt , el pelinegro se encargó de tener una sesión bastante candente de carias y besos en el sillón, llegando al punto en que la masturbación mutua era algo tan natural y delicioso entre ellos que ya ni se molestaban en negarse mutuamente, el problema de Blaine fue negarse a acompañar a Kurt a la ducha, estaba seguro que por más cuidado que pudieran tener había gran posibilidad de despertar a los niños, y aun no quería explicarle a sus hijos que era lo que podía hacer Blaine con Kurt en la ducha o mejor aún en su tina para Kurt tocara aquellas altas nota vocales, pero de que fue algo tentador, lo fue.

Al final cada uno durmió en su cuarto, Blaine en la sala, Kurt en su recamara, esperando que el siguiente día fuese más tranquilo que ese, el pelinegro prometió ir a cortarse un poco el pelo en la tarde después de salir del trabajo y Kurt prometió que de premio esa noche, después de acostar a los niños claro podría él escoger la película mientras no incluyera zombis o música disco, lo cual de hecho limitaba un poco al pelinegro pero igual era una carta que sabría jugar bien.


	32. LA

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Gabriela C y Anne en Fanfiction net, y claro a Karla Cadena Lpz. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

Este capítulo contiene** lenguaje anti sonante, algo soez y situaciones adultas**, así que si eres menor de edad o te incomodas al respecto te recomiendo lo evites aunque no entiendo que haces en el capítulo 30 , después de todo lo que ha pasado, en fin es tu decisión yo advierto.

* * *

Cap. 30 "L.A"

La tarde había terminado para dar paso a la noche, se podía ver como los colores azul marino, morado y negro se comenzaban a fundir con los pocos rayos del sol ya oculto en el horizonte, ahí en la barra de un viejo pero contemporáneo bar de Los Ángeles, California se encontraba Noah Puckerman tomando un cerveza mientras su mejor amigo esperaba su bebida, otra cerveza fría, ambos tenían un par de asuntos que arreglar en esa ciudad y Finn no había querido postergar una charla que según él era súper importante, así que Puck había accedido, no es como si tuviera que rogarle demasiado si había cervezas y un plan a trazar, Puck tenía una gran debilidad por hacer ese tipo de cosas, planear y llevar a cabo acciones , confabularse contra algo o contra alguien era lo más deleitante de todo, no tenía que ser siempre algo negativo, pero si había algo de acción para sus puños o para su entrepierna entonces era la cosa más perfecta del mundo.

- me estas poniendo nervioso con tanto silencio ¿qué es lo que pasa hermano? –pregunto el del mohicano pues aunque Finn le había dicho que tenía que hablar para ponerse manos a la obra respecto a un asunto, no había mencionado nada más, y al llegar , tarde por cierto, pero se lo perdonaba porque sabía que estaba arreglando sus cosas , aun así el más alto solo se había sentado y ni le había mirado, solo tenía todo el lenguaje corporal que indicaba que estaba ansioso- y deja de mover ese condenado pie o juro te lo voy a cortar -amenazo ante el constante golpeteo del talón del otro en el piso mientras le entregaban su cerveza- va, va , ya tienes que tomar ahora escupe de que se trata todo esto ¿contra quién vamos?

-…-Finn volvió a verle para después sentarse de lado en el taburete- Puck… ¿Qué tanto estas a favor del Klaine? –pregunto manteniendo sus ojos en el rostro de aquel que siempre, pese a todo, había sido su mejor amigo-

- el Klaine…o sea ¿en serio Finn? –Pregunto Puck antes de dejar su cerveza sobre la barra- tienes una fijación increíble por los nombres… ¿Cómo le dices a la pareja con tu novia? ¿Ah? –Pregunto divertido ante lo cual Finn solo frunció el ceño-

- te hablo en serio hombre, además eso solo aplica para los que estuvimos en el Glee club, pero no te vayas por la tangente, anda, contéstame y se completamente sincero, recuerda que se…"cosas" –dijo Finn y dio un sorbo a su cerveza-

- ¿cosas? –repitió el judío ante lo cual Finn solo sintió- ¿Cómo que sabes cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? –Pregunto Puck antes de tomar un par de nueces saladas del pequeño bol que les habían acercado como cortesía del lugar-

- no , no cosas exactamente, si no…-contesto Finn antes de mirar discretamente aun lado y después al otro- "cosas" –repitió mientras sus manos hacían las comillas imaginarias- tu sabes…-dijo y Puck puso cara de no entender un carajo por donde iba la plática de las cosas y las "cosas"- Puck no seas …vamos…tu sabes

- no tengo ni puta idea de que estas hablando Finn en serio –dijo Puck antes de quitarse el exceso de sal al sacudir sus manos entre si- vamos di las cosas por sus nombres, porque si seguimos así no llegaremos a ningún lado hermano

-…- Finn Hudson bufo de mala gana antes de poner también su cerveza sobre la barra para volver a verle- ok, sé por ti que besaste a Kurt hace años, también por ti sé que te viste con Blaine en un bar hace días y que los corrieron de este por andar peleándose, ya que tu tuviste la cero delicadeza de hablar con él sobre Kurt y las cosas salieron… ¡hombre como tenían que salir, por lógica! –exclamo afilando la mirada ante la cara del otro quien parecía de solo recordar, no entender por qué Blaine había reaccionado así- aparte de eso regresas con Blaine al departamento de Kurt y en lugar de irte para dejarlos solos, te quedas y…¿Cómo jodidos se te ocurre besar a Blaine? ¡¿En serio Puck, en serio era eso necesario?! –pregunto y Puck se puso serio cuando asintió, logrando que Finn negara-

- Hey, hey Finn, quería dejar claro un punto, para Kurt nuestro beso no significo nada, entonces tuve que besar a Blaine para que viera que aunque alguien te bese, alguien increíblemente sexy como yo, eso no significa que tus sentimientos cambien, y Blaine lo entendió tenlo por seguro

- es una manera muy idiota de comprobar las cosas -dijo Finn antes de volver a levantar su cerveza y darle un trago para después volver a dejarla en su lugar- Puck, sabes que ellos dos… ¿tú sabes que ellos dos están destinados?... ¿verdad? –pregunto con cierto tacto, ese que de hecho si tenía y Puck torció los labios antes de asentir-…lo tuyo con Kurt…bueno…

- Lo sé –corto de golpe Puck con la misma voz sería- y Blaine me cae bien, ya sabes, no te preocupes estoy totalmente a favor del Klaine ¿feliz? –pregunto y Finn torció los labios- quiero lo mejor para Kurt y nunca lo había vuelto a ver tan feliz y vivo desde lo que paso hasta que fuimos a ese mugriento lugar y vimos al famoso Tigre…además…-paso una mano por su cabeza- esos niños…

- sí, creo que…son …-murmuro Finn antes de ver como Puck sonreía, no estaba seguro que era exactamente lo que su amigo sentía por su hermano, pero estaba seguro que era algo un poco más allá de un simple juego, Puck quería a Kurt, lo había demostrado hace años estando ahí para él cuando era necesario y por eso Finn se sentía un poco intranquilo pidiéndole que le ayudara en lo que tenía pensado-…hacen una estupenda familia…¿los viste en la fiesta de los niños?

- sí, sí, los vi, era así como wooooow ¿Cuándo se casaron y tuvieron hijos? –Dijo con voz divertida el del mohicano- la verdad es…todo eso es lo que necesitan, Kurt a Blaine, Blaine a Kurt…y bueno…los niños –respiro hondo- en serio Finn, dime que pasa ¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto antes de mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios- en serio estará bien para mí, digo no pasa de que después vea si quieren hacer un trio, solo para probar, digo porque el Blaine tiene lo suyo, ya sabes…lo que dijo Sam sobre su trasero…pufff ya lo cheque bien y su le doy varias veces

- tú quieres que Kurt te mate ¿verdad? –dijo Finn negando ante la broma que había dejado salir el otro, porque era una broma ¿cierto?...sí, claro era una broma, lo dejaría así y no preguntaría nada al respecto- recuerda que Kurt es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¿territorial? –pregunto Noah y Finn simplemente asintió antes de darle un trago a su botella de cerveza- sí, hombre lo sé, en la fiesta aun me miraba con cara de "no te acerques a Blaine o te lo corto" –dijo entrecerrando los ojos antes de soltar un risa divertida que solo hizo sonreír al más alto- cierto, no es bueno…pero el punto aquí es ¿Qué hacemos para que digan que ya andan haciendo sus cositas? -pregunto moviendo sus cejas- porque me contaste de aquella vez que llegaste y Blaine se la estaba mamando sabrosísimo al buen Kurtie ¿no?

- ¡Puck! –reprendió Finn antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar sus cerveza para dar otro trago, había tenido la imagen más grafica de lo que sus ojos había alcanzado a ver y sinceramente era algo con lo que no quería pensar, no taaaaaan detalladamente- por todos los cielos , estamos hablando de mi hermano

- hermanastro, eso no cuenta –dijo Puck y antes de que Finn fuese a decir algo mas- no cuenta porque a diferencia de Jake, compartimos padre, mientras que tú con Kurt solo pues…no hay lazo sanguíneo, pero el punto es que…vamos Finn una buena mamada no se le niega a nadie, yo creo que tuviste suerte de que Blaine no te corriera a patadas, yo lo habría hecho si llegas cuando estoy así de ocupado –dijo con aire serio- pero ya hablamos aquella vez sobre eso

- sí, sí, ya hablamos –dijo Finn antes de mover una mano para tomar un par de nueces y usar la otra para llevar solo una a su boca y masticarla- la cosa es…-dijo después de pasar bocado- que el día de la fiesta, ¿recuerdas cuando fui por ellos a la cocina? –pregunto antes de llevar dos nueces más a su boca para masticarlas-

- ¡Hombre, no me digas que los encontraste clavando duro contra el fregadero!...eso….wow…-dijo de pronto Puck, mas emocionado y orgulloso de lo que debería estar, por lo que mejor no preguntaba nada al respecto Finn, aun temía por su salud mental-

- No, no, hombre baja la voz –dijo Finn y el otro solo sonrió para tomar su cerveza y pedirle con una mano que continuara – no, casualmente los escuche hablar y bueno…parece que ellos no han…ya sabes… intimado compleeeeetamente –dijo y Puck parpadeo un par de veces sin poder creerse aquello-…en serio, al parecer Kurt iba a recibir este lunes unos exámenes para demostrar que estaba completamente sano

- estamos a…hummm miércoles, así que de seguro ya celebraron ¿no crees?, yo de ser Blaine ya hubiera encasillado a Kurt el mismo puto Lunes y me lo hubiera…

- ¡Puckerman! –gruño Finn y una mirada suya basto para que el otro detuviera sus gráficos detalles- entiendo, entiendo, pero recuerda que Blaine esta trabajando en el taller, además Kurt tiene bastante que escribir esta semana y aparte están los niños ¿en serio en que momento? –pregunto y entonces respiro hondo antes de comerse otro par de nueces- mira…quiero ser un buen hermano y un buen cuñado, así que quiero crearles una oportunidad para que estén solos un tiempo, sería excelente si fueran al menos unas veinticuatro horas o algo así, para que hagan…pues…de todo, con eso del romance y esas cosas –explico Finn y fue cuando Puck se quedó callado para entender por dónde iba todo- podríamos hacer que pasen un fin de semana solos…

- cierto…muy cierto, sobre todo desde que no pudieron usar los boletos que les regale –recordó el del mohicano- ya sabes, con todo el lio que hubo para salir de Pennsylvania y los cuidados y después todo lo de la escuela de los niños…-negó antes de torcer los labios- esos boletos …bueno pueden cambiármelos por otra cosa, ya le había dicho a Blaine, quien tuvo la decencia de disculparse por los dos…pero se tardaría y queremos algo mas…cercano a un par de meses-dijo y Finn asintió- entonces básicamente lo que quieres es darle un fin de semana a esos dos para coger duro y sabroso ¿no? –Pregunto seriamente y Finn pese a las palabras asintió-…perfecto… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...digo no podemos secuestrarlos…

- No, no, no, no –dijo casi ahogándose Finn e inmediatamente Puck se golpeó la cara por sus propias palabras- eso, aunque fuese fingido terminaría poniéndoles los nervios de punta hombre, recuerda lo que paso con Blaine –dijo y Puck asintió a aquello-

- lo sé, mal elección de palabras, a veces creo que mi madre me dejo caer varias veces de cabeza por cosas como estas –dijo Noah antes de rascarse la nuca- me refiero a que… ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlos de sus…ya sabes, múltiples ocupaciones? , porque antes de ver a donde los mandamos y todo eso debemos ver que estén libres para entonces –dijo y Finn asintió-…hummm ¿a qué hora sale Blaine de trabajar?

- Mira primero creo que podríamos ir paso a paso, yo puedo arreglar con Burt, para que Blaine salga más temprano el viernes, y podría quedarme cuidando a los mellizos el fin de semana o traérmelos a Lima ese fin, no sé, pero si quisiera que Kurt y Blaine tuvieran , ya sabes, una bonita cena en un restaurante de esos que son buenos pero que no me dejaran en bancarrota, después una linda habitación de hotel, no motel, un hotel de esos que son buenos, ahí sí puedo costear una suite para ellos…-dijo y Puck le hizo una señal de que compartirían gastos- la cosa aquí es como hacer que acepten …ya sabes…el regalo

- ok me encanta como piensas, casi creo que podrías ser una mujer por lo detallista y romántico que estas siendo –dijo Puck recibiendo una mala mirada del otro- es un cumplido hombre, un cumplido –agrego antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza para terminárselo y hacerle una seña al barman para que le llevara otras dos, ya que Finn estaba próximo a terminar la suya también- mira yo me encargo de ayudarte con los gastos, podemos ir viendo restaurantes y hoteles de buena calidad, que incluyan todo lo que queremos y no queden lejos entre sí, puede incluso que sea un restaurante en un hotel, hay unos realmente buenos –dijo Noah antes de tomar su nueva cerveza- puedo ayudarte con los niños para que no tengas que llevarlos hasta Lima y después regresarlos a Nueva York, creo que sería un gasto innecesario y puedo cubrir a Blaine en el taller el sábado para que lo tenga libre, ya una vez trabaje con el Señor B y sé bastante del negocio, sobre ellos…humm –dio un trago a su cerveza, la saboreo y después sonrió de forma ladina- lo tengo hermano, lo tengo …usaremos algo llamado …chantaje

- ¿chantaje? – pregunto Finn antes de parpadear un par de veces mientras Puck solo asentía- bueno…pues vas a tener que explicarme cómo es eso, porque sencillamente no entiendo ¿Cómo o con que se supone que vas a chantajearlos?

- esto es lo que vamos a hacer…mañana le hablo al buen Blaine al taller y le mencionare que logre que les reservaran una mesa en un restaurante que debemos localizar hoy mismo para hacer una reservación o ver que hacemos para que tenga una mesa para el viernes, entonces Blaine no va a poder negarse…-dijo Noah con aire entretenido-

- Puck…eso no funciona ¿en serio crees que por un beso te va decir que si?... ¿en serio? –Pregunto Finn extrañado antes de acabarse su vieja cerveza para dejar la botella vacía en el barra, que fue retirada al instante – estas mal hombre, estas mal –dijo tomando la otra que Puck le había encargado-

- no, espera, no es por eso ¿recuerdas que dejaron que se desperdiciaran los boletos que les regale en Navidad? –pregunto Puck y el otro asintió- ahí tienes, le dejare entender que fue súper difícil conseguir la reservación pero que quería que tuvieran su cita especial y como no la pudieron aprovechar a principios de enero…-sonrió de buena gana y Fin asintió- sabemos que Blaine es bastante educado en ese sentido y ya me dejo claro a mí que se sentía apenado por que se perdieran los boletos, así que te aseguro que vería la forma de ir, si le agregamos que el señor B. le permite salir temprano esa noche y que tu casualmente estarías en Nueva York esos días y yo podría casualmente comentárselo al buen Blaine antes de decirle lo de la reservación…-dijo de buena gana antes de levantar la botella-

- claro, claro, entonces así ellos me contactarían a mí y no yo a ellos, para cuidar a los niños –dijo de buena gana Finn chocando su cerveza con la de su amigo- igual así irían bien arreglados –dijo y Puck asintió- para una cita entre ellos, ya sabes –respiro hondo y entonces recordó otro detalle- ¿pero cómo hacemos que se queden el fin de semana?

- eso es lo mejor, mira, como ya van a estar fuera de casa, lo único que tenemos es mandar unas maletas con un par de cambios hacia el hotel y dejar dicho en el restaurante que cuando pidan la cuenta, que ya va a estar pagada, les lleven la llave de su recamara con un sobre donde les explicaríamos que los niños estarán bien, que ya todo está arreglado y que tienen una habitación pagada por toda la noche del viernes hasta…no se…el domingo por la tarde o algo así, dependiendo de lo que encontremos, de esa manera con todo pagado lo más que podemos recibir son gritos de que no les avisamos, pero tomarían las cosas porque saben lo que cuestan y porque vamos…lo necesitan, ellos saben que lo necesitan -dijo y Finn asintió- espera…-dijo y silbo para que el barman volteara y hacerle la seña de que entregara la cuenta- ahora vamos a mi departamento, entramos a internet y vemos lo del restaurante y el hotel ¿Qué dices? –pregunto y Finn se empino la botella para tomarse lo más rápido posible la cerveza, había mucho por planear y a ellos les tomaría un poco más tomando en cuenta que podían desconcentrarse rápidamente y que no tenían mucha idea de lugares buenos en Nueva York, bueno a la altura de la situación-

No dijeron más, les llevaron la cuenta que cada uno pago, pese a que Puck insistió en invitarle Finn este se negó rotundamente, argumentando que mejor se guardara eso para lo que estaban planeando, así que después de pagar se subieron a la camioneta de Puck para ir hasta el modesto pero bien arreglado departamento que el del mohicano tenía en esa ciudad.

Al llegar al departamento Noah se movió a su computadora de escritorio, porque esas eran más baratas y él no tenía la necesidad de andar cargando con esa máquina de un lado a otro, mientras que Finn iba por el teléfono inalámbrico, una libreta y una pluma, prefería estar preparado, de paso llevo también un par de cervezas del refrigerador y un bol con palomitas que Puck le grito hiciera, ya que sería una noche larga.

Estar los dos sentados frente a la pantalla buscando en google restaurantes y hoteles fue un caos total, porque saltaban de uno a otro y resultaba que nada que daba cerca, así que decidieron ir por pasos, primero el hotel, porque era lo primordial, vieron alrededor de 15 hoteles diferentes, descartándolos por la fachada del hotel, el lobby y/o las habitaciones, sinceramente no esperaban que fuese una tarea tan complicada, ver habitaciones y tratar de imaginar si les inspiraba todo lo que la pareja debía tener, romance, sensualidad, privacidad, intimidad, no querían nada demasiado moderno o demasiado viejo, querían algo en el punto exacto pero seguían sin encontrar algo que les gustase a los dos, porque había momentos en los que incluso Puck y Finn habían llegado a una discusión sobre qué tipo de lugar preferían Kurt y Blaine y que tipo de lugar hubieran preferido, algo así como el antes y el ahora, al final ninguno de esos lugares en conflicto termino siendo elegido, descubrieron que uno de ellos tenía de todo con excepción de que tenía una inclinación completamente cerrada y retrograda, anti parejas del mismo sexo, tenían incluso una clausula al respecto, Finn y Puck estuvieron a punto de reportar esa idiotez pero decidieron simplemente ignorar el lugar y hablar mal de él cada que pudieran , el otro sitio tenía el pequeño inconveniente de que la cama parecía…rara, así fue como lo explicaron los dos después de verla por mucho tiempo, no estaban seguros de que alguien se sintiera cómodo en esas sabanas, eran…así, raras, como que tenían mucho color y aparte no tenían servicio a la habitación y Finn estuvo de acuerdo con Puck cuando instalaron que eso sería básico ¿Qué si el Klaine no quería vestirse para ir a comer? Tenían derecho a andar como quisieran en su cuarto, por si se antojaba antes y/o después un momento de pasión, así que el servicio a la habitación era básico.

Siguieron buscando hasta que se toparon con la opción perfecta, todas sus habitaciones de hecho parecían haber sido diseñadas para la pareja en cuestión, visto de diferentes enfoques, así que solo les toco decidir cuál sería la mejor, con algo de suerte y ese lugar se volvía el favorito de ese par y bueno lo usaban ellos más adelante, no se sabía, no lo pensaron dos veces e hicieron la reservación por internet, bendito internet que no tenía horario y podía simplemente accesar los datos para que se reservara el lugar, ya después Finn se encargaría de ir por la llave para que se la entregaran a los verdaderos habitantes de esa hermosa habitación.

La suite quedo reservada a nombre de Blaine Anderson, creyeron pertinente hacer la reservación a nombre de él solo porque Puck estaba aferrado a la idea de que Kurt era la princesa del cuento y Blaine el príncipe que …usando sus palabras "se follaria a la princesa", ganándose con esta descripción que Finn le diera un golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano, que fuese su mejor amigo y que permitiese que a cada segundo estuviese hablando de esa forma sobre Kurt eran cosas diferentes y aún tenían que ver lo des restaurante.

Conseguir un restaurante tampoco fue cosa fácil, querían algo que no estuviese demasiado lejos pero que por otro lado tampoco fuese un sitio de comida rápida, querían algo elegante pero que no terminara costándoles un ojo de la cara, la reservación ya se llevaría algo de dinero y tenían que ser responsables con sus gastos, al final se decidieron por un pequeño pero bastante elegante lugar que incluso tenía un nombre así como del tipo que podría gustarle a la pareja, hicieron la reservación y después simplemente respiraron hondo para volver a verse y chocar sus botellas, en algún punto habían dejado de tomar cerveza y habían tomado dos botellas de agua para evitar terminar con la cruda más espantosa del mundo , era algo estúpido pero a ellos les funcionaba, tal vez era algo mental.

- ahora…-murmuro Finn con una sonrisa boba sintiéndose adormilado antes de bostezar para contagiarle el bostezo al otro-…creo que solo nos queda hablar con Burt, yo hago eso…humm hablar con Blaine…-señalo a Puck- tú te encargas de eso –dijo y el otro simplemente asintió- iré por la llave del hotel mañana o el mismo día en la mañana para después llevarlo al restaurante y que se las den al final de la comida

- yo aparte me encargare de comprar unas cosas para ellos –dijo Noah y Finn puso cara de extrañeza- vamos ellos no van a ir preparados para lo que realmente va a pasar y necesitan todo un kit de amor para darle rienda suelta a todo eso que llevan dentro –dijo de forma seria-

-condones…cierto, escuche a Kurt el día de la fiesta hablar de eso ...o …no espera , fue a Blaine, dijo que llevaría condones en su cartera o algo así por si las dudas, ash no recuerdo, el chiste es que necesitan condones…pero…-se rasco la nuca- no tengo idea de que…ya sabes

-aja…los tamaños –dijo Puck y frunció los labios antes de pensar un poco-humm eso lo podemos dejar de lado, digo es importante pero no es tan complicado de obtener ya que tengamos las medidas, porque comprare para ambos, no estoy seguro de quien hace que pero por si se les da ser versátiles –dijo con aire divertido antes de accesar a una página de internet donde por cierto tenía cuenta-

- ¿Qué es…?...oh por…-murmuro Finn antes de volver sus ojos al otro quien solo sonrió de buena gana- en serio… ¿en serio compras cosas de esas? –pregunto en un tono más bajo, como si de alguien fuese a escuchar-

- claro, no solo la mujer debe comprar, además de eso, hombre solo es una sex shop y hay de todo, hasta tu podrías comprar algo para tu prometida –dijo Noah antes de mover sus cejas de forma coqueta- veamos…área gay –dijo antes de darle a la sección indicada- creo que…con un par de cosas básicas, como un juguete anal, algo de lubricante y humm un aceitito para masajes estarán bien

-…creo que…no quiero saber –dijo Finn e intento levantarse pero Puck lo sentó de golpe- mientras tu revisas esas cosas, ya sabes…lo de los regalos, iré a no se, algún lado…-dijo aunque ya se encontraba sentado de nueva cuenta

- no seas niña Hudson, mira esto es parte de ser abierto, quieres ser abierto con Kurt ¿no?-pregunto Noah y fue ahí donde Finn sintió que eso de ser abierto con Kurt y su relación era todo un martirio, no tenía él por que saber qué cosas usaba o dejaba de usar su hermano- además Kurt tiene sus propios juguetes, pero no los va llevar consigo, por eso…-decía pero la mirada asustada de Finn lo detuvo- hace tiempo hable con él, cuando …ya sabes, empecé a cuestionar mi sexualidad y pues le dije que pensaba ir a cogerme a cualquier tipo en algún bar gay, pero el me dijo que eso era irresponsable que para eso estaba la masturbación y que podía checar como me sentía viendo porno gay o comprando juguetitos que simularan y bueno fue que descubrí que tiene un par de cosillas para cuando se sentía solo y …ya sabes, caliente –dijo moviendo su cejas antes de que la palma de Finn volviera a estrellarse en su nuca- ¡tú tenías la duda, no seas hipócrita Hudson, yo no tengo la culpa de que Kurt sea tan sexy y tan condenamente caliente! –grito prácticamente pero una señal de que cortaran con ese tema en específico logro que Puck solo maldijera por lo bajo pero dejara el tema de Kurt y sus juguetes, en paz-

- sí, pero no quiero saber qué cosas se meten él y Blaine en lugares donde solo ellos deben de saber –dijo Finn tratando de evitar el catalogo que se había desplegado en la pantalla- en serio no quiero saber

- idiota cállate y mira, porque tampoco quiero escoger algo que se vea muy…no se feo o malo para ellos, no sé, vamos necesito ayuda en esto también –dijo Puckerman y Finn se preguntó que tanto se traumaría gracias a Puck-…anda –dijo y el otro simplemente se resignó a ver, encontrando un par de cosas que en su vida había imaginado-

-…espera…¿Qué jodidos es eso?...-pregunto Finn cuando una de las fotografías del catálogo pareció saltar ante sus ojos, la forma era rara, era como algo que iba de pequeñas bolitas a una esferas de un tamaño mediano y terminaban en una forma curva, sinceramente no entendía como donde o por que -

- hum…veamos…-Noah dio click al producto y salió una foto en grande con su descripción, precio y demás detalles- parece ser un vibrador y masajeador de próstata…esta algo raro pero según esto es bastante bueno y…valla que va profundo –dijo mirando de reojo a Finn- no sé, tal vez es demasiado para ellos, algo más clásico que no los espante y quieran aventármelo a la cara, porque por muy tentador y buenos que sean los masajeadores de próstata…-dijo y Finn lo vio como si fuese un Alíen o un zombi o un alíen zombi- ¿Qué?...son buenos…ya te dije que Kurt una vez me dijo que podía probar y soy un hombre valiente , así que lo hice y créeme es…otro mundo hermano, otro mundo –dijo Finn solo negó cerrando los ojos para decirle con la mano que continuaran con lo suyo- veamos…huumm, entonces esto no…a ver…esto…

- esta…colorido –dijo Finn cuando vio la imagen- es terriblemente colorido, no creo que funcione parece…no sé...esto es calvario en serio –dijo antes de tomar un poco de agua- …ese…a ver ese de ahí…-dijo señalando otro producto-…humm mira transparente...con tres velocidades...espera ¿estas cosas tienen velocidades? –pregunto y el otro solo movió los hombros, no era su área de experimentación- humm olor a cereza… ¿olor a cereza? –dijo con tono divertido y Puck sonrió también- ok no, no quiero llegar, oler a cereza y saber que estuvieron usándolo, otro dale otro –dijo y cerraron esa ventana para buscar otro, siendo Puck quien elegía esta vez- ok…aja…esta cosa es…bueno, supongo que es el color está bien, no se ve como muy…grotesco y creo que…ah mira trae su estuche, eso es bueno ¿no? –dijo y el otro asintió- ok, mira trae instrucciones de lavado y todo, ok esto está bien…-dijo y Puck lo sumo a su carrito de compras- ¿ya?

- no, no espera, necesitamos darles lubricante, no quieres que uno de ellos tenga un desgarre –dijo Noah y Finn hizo una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba instintivamente sus piernas- vez…no queremos eso, así que veamos… ¿te parece si les damos algo con sabor o sin sabor? –Pregunto y Finn volvió a rascarse la nuca- vamos piensa, tu que preferirías usar con tu novia, ¿con sabor o sin sabor...?

- No es lo que yo quiera –dijo Finn antes de fruncir el ceño- no sabemos esas cosas, busca algo que sea bueno y que no tenga muchas cosas que puedan provocar alergia…espera, espera, yo conozco esa marca –dijo y señalo uno de los productos- es buena –dijo y Puck asintió, reconociendo la marca y agregando sin más el lubricante al carrito de compras- ok…ahora

- ahora un aceitito para masajes –dijo con voz divertida el del mohicano- uno de los dos debe saber dar masajes así que veamos…veamos…mira aquí hay uno que si soplas sobre el calienta…oh hermano esos son buenos –dijo de buena gana- y mira no cuesta mucho…humm pero...este de acá tiene olor a….huyyy este me gusta, me gusta –dijo y sin preguntar nada lo agrego a la canasta, ganadose una mirada de Finn- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué me digas que no sabes si a ellos les gusta el chocolate? –pregunto de forma seria – vamos a Kurt le encanta el chocolate y estoy seguro de que a Blaine también además de que no solo sirve para cosas sexuales, también pueden usarlo cuando estén cansados y cosas así …claro el sexo es lo primordial por que el chocolate es afrodisiaco pero se puede usar para otra cosa –dijo y Finn solo respiro hondo- creo que sería todo…veamos…tiempo de entrega…humm , no esto iré a recogerlo personalmente, deja pongo eso aquí…lo bueno es que ya viene como opción –dijo de buena gana- así que yo voy por esto, lo pongo en una canastita y listo ¿Qué nos falta aparte de los condones? Esos ya veré yo como le hago, si no tendremos que confiar en que sean prevenidos y lleven sus propios condones

- la nota –dijo Finn y Puck trono los dedos para señalar a Finn en señal de que tenía razón- creo que esa la hago yo en cuanto tengamos ya todo lo necesario…humm ¿nos falta algo más? …veamos …tenemos reservación de hotel –dijo y Puck palomeo una lista que había hecho previamente- tenemos la reservación del restaurante, que no está lejos del hotel –dijo y Puck asintió para palomear esa parte también- tenemos los productos de regalo para ellos –dijo y Puck lo palomeo- yo hablare con Burt temprano –dijo y Puck coloco su nombre a un lado de esa parte- y le diré que tú puedes trabajar el sábado en el taller –Puck coloco ahora el suyo aun lado de esa parte- lo de los niños aun veremos, pero uno de nosotros o los dos los cuidaran –dijo y Puck señalo con dos dedos- ok, pon los dos , sé que quieres pasar tiempo con ellos jajaja en serio eres más paternal de lo que esperaba –dijo de buena gana Finn aunque él también tenía su parte-…ahora…la ropa ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para eso de la ropa?

- sencillo cuando estemos de niñeros, mientras ellos cenan, preparamos sus maletas, nos podemos guiar en lo que recordamos que visten y nos apoyamos en los niños, seguro tienen fotos o ideas –dijo Puck ante lo que Finn se vio conforme con esa respuesta- ahh espera, espera, nos falta el transporte, digo ellos pueden llegar al restaurante…espera…-se detuvo un poco ¿crees que se lleven la camioneta de Kurt? –pregunto y Finn pensó un poco-

- no creo que la lleven, es que como irían solos, creo que si viajarían en metro o en taxi –dijo Finn ante lo cual Puck asintió - sobre todo porque para llegar al restaurante sería un problema llevar la camioneta familiar, por el estacionamiento y eso, así que creo que irían en metro, aun cuando Kurt diga que es sucio y peligroso es rápido y es más fácil llegar en metro hasta el restaurante que en taxi, lo que no se es del restaurante al hotel, está cerca pero no creo que quieran atravesar todo Central Park caminando, menos a esas horas

- creo que podemos decir en el restaurante que llamen a un taxi para ellos, si es un costo extra lo pago yo –dijo Puck antes lo cual Finn solo asintió- igual lo del costo del taxi, no esta tan lejos, ya para cuando salgan creo que ellos pueden solos ¿no crees? –pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios y Finn solo negó-

- no, si ya vamos a incluir transporte podemos ver si hay algún medio que podamos ofrecerles para que regresen, no se tal vez taxi o…hummm ¿Qué tan lejos está la estación del metro del hotel? –pregunto Finn y ambos volvieron a revisar en la página del mapa virtual-…humm pero, no, mejor yo me encargo del taxi de regreso aquí –dijo y sin más respiro hondo- creo que ahora si tenemos todo listo…solo nos quedan arreglar detallitos –dijo antes de estirarse un poco- mañana debo salir temprano al aeropuerto hacia Lima, supongo que tú y yo nos veremos hasta el viernes ¿no? –pregunto y el del mohicano solo asintió- ok, la reservación para cenar la tienen a las siete de la noche, así podrán iniciar a cenar a eso de las siete y media o algo por el estilo, entre más temprano estén en el hotel, mejor –dijo de buena gana- Blaine y Kurt deberán salir del departamento como a eso de las seis o seis y media, pero se lo dejaremos a ellos

- ya se hermano, ya se –dijo Puck antes de cerrar las pantallas- creo que deberíamos dormir, ahora te traigo el saco –dijo Puck antes de darle click a apagar la máquina para después levantarse – el tigre va a desplumarse a la palomita –dijo con voz cantarina mientras Finn solo negaba y respiraba hondo, sabía que Puck no tenía remedio y era esa actitud desenfadada lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez lo que sentía por Kurt era simple atracción, lo cual era normal, normal desde que Puck le había dicho que tenía un lado bisexual que iniciaría a explorar y bueno eran sinceros entre sí, por eso Puck le había dejado romperle el labio de un puñetazo cuando se había visto a solas y Finn le había recordado eso de que había besado a su hermano, vamos Puck era un peligro andante y Kurt en ese momento había estado bastante vulnerable, aquello era casi como si se hubieran aprovechado del castaño-

- ahí tienes –dijo Puck pasándole el saco de dormir que el otro usualmente usaba cuando iba de visita- te juro que pronto veré lo de un cuarto para visitas, con eso de que mi sofá no te gusta –dijo de forma divertida- mañana te doy un aventón al aeropuerto, así que si no me levanto despiértame hombre –dijo mientras Finn arreglaba su espacio para dormir y asentía ante las palabras del otro-

No hubo más charlas, ambos estaban realmente cansados respecto a toda la búsqueda que habían hecho, no estaban acostumbrados a ser ellos los que arreglaban las cosas con tanto detalle, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que de alguna forma querían que fuese especial, ambos sabían que Blaine y Kurt lo merecían, necesitaban tiempo para ellos y tal vez eso solo les ayudaría buscar más tiempo entre ellos, posiblemente con algo de suerte dirían al mundo lo que ya todos podían ver, Burt incluso le había preguntado a Finn si Kurt le había contado algo, su hijo era hermético cuando se lo proponía y parecía completamente necio a seguir con la absurda idea de "Blaine y yo solo somos amigos", posiblemente si Finn le hubiera dicho lo que había visto la otra vez en el departamento disiparía las ya inexistentes dudas, porque aquello se veía, claro que se veía, los mismos Mike y Tina se habían impresionado cuando Sam comento que ni Blaine ni Kurt habían dado por sentada su relación aun, eso mientras los dos cantaban a dueto para los mellizos y sus invitados.

Había un par de detalles por afinar pero Puck y Finn podían mover cielo , mar y tierra cuando se proponían hacer algo, así que realmente no había razón alguna para que su magnífico plan no funcionase, no cuando seguro tendrían el apoyo de Burt y el respaldo de las reservaciones, todo había iniciado…y Finn al menos solo esperaba ser el primero en saber que tenían una relación, solo eso , así de sencillo, ser el primero en oír de Blaine o de Kurt que admitían tener una relación le haría sentir importante, por lo pronto estaba emocionado, tal vez era infantil, pero estaba completamente emocionado, aun cuando Puck le había traumatizado con aquella página de internet con todas esas cosas, Finn estaba feliz y ansioso, como cuando esperaba abrir sus regalos en Navidad cuando era pequeño.


	33. Dulce y Salvaje

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Gabriela C y Dani C en Fanfiction net, y claro a Karla Cadena López. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

Este capítulo tiene **ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO Y SEXUAL ENTRE DOS HOMBRES**, así que si eres menor de edad o te incomodas al respecto te recomiendo lo evites, yo advierto y una vez más repito que no me hago responsable de traumas.

* * *

Cap. 31 "Dulce y Salvaje"

No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado todo eso, simplemente aún se preguntaba si era correcto hacer lo que estaban haciendo, ahí frente al espejo su propio reflejo le regresaba la mirada mientras arreglaba su cabello, ¿en verdad estaba pasando?, respiro hondo cuando se encontró listo y se cubrió la cabeza con la boina que hacia juego con todo lo demás, no estaba seguro de haber elegido bien, simplemente había pasado todo muy rápido, agradecía que Finn estuviese en la ciudad si no, no sabría qué hacer, la niñera no podía estar en el departamento con menos de un par de horas, así que simplemente respiro hondo…si…una vez más.

- wow…-fue la voz que le hizo girarse para verle, Finn estaba en la puerta con cara de impacto y creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez algo no andaba bien- hey Kurt, en serio te has lucido –dijo de buena gana pasando para sentarse en el borde de la cama- un momento…te vez preocupado hermano …¿Por qué? –pregunto un poco consternado el chico de ojos almendra logrando que Kurt solo volviera a respirar hondo antes de levantarse del banquillo frente a su pequeño espacio de acicalamiento-

- estoy…nervioso –murmuro el castaño de ojos azules antes de morderse el labio y caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación- ¿sabías que esta es la …la primera vez desde hace mucho que Blaine y yo…?...-murmuro logrando que Finn entrecerrara los ojos tratando de averiguar por donde iba su comentario – ya sabes…salimos…solos –se movió hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía para verse- ¿crees en serio que se ve bien?...digo no es como si fueras el gurú de la moda pero…

- te vez bien –corto de inmediato Finn sintiendo algo cálido al ver así de nervioso a su hermano, y eso que aún no sabía la otra parte de la cita, porque eso era una cita, claro que lo era, Puck y él lo había diseñado como eso, como una cita- creo que a Blaine le encantara , por si es lo que te preocupa –dijo con aire divertido logrando que Kurt sintiera un ligera corriente eléctrica por toda su espina de solo nombrar al pelinegro y era absurdo, absurdo sentir esas mariposas cuando de hecho tenían ya más de un mes viviendo juntos, haciendo un par de cosas y bueno reencontrándose a sí mismos como pareja- cierto, Blaine está esperando en la sala y los niños revolotean por todos lados así que es mejor que salgas y se vallan antes de que se les haga tarde –dijo levantándose para ir a la puerta- por cierto…-sonrió de forma amplia- respira hondo antes de salir

Kurt se sintió azorado solo por eso, de pronto olvido todo el plan que tenían para no hacer evidente la relación que tenían él y Blaine, las palabras de Finn podían encerrar mucho ¿acaso Blaine estaba para quitar el aliento? ¿Acaso la escena en la sala con los niños era tan perfecta que podía desmayarse? ¿Acaso la vida estaba jugando con él? Su corazón estaba acelerado pero Kurt Hummel nunca había sido un chico cobarde, nunca, siempre había afrontado las cosas por más difíciles que fueran y esa noche sería igual, solo era un cena…una cena a solas con Blaine en uno de los restaurantes más perfectos e íntimos de Nueva York.

Se movió después de respirar hondo por tercera vez en menos de 15 minutos y salió de la habitación, caminando un par de pasos hasta la sala donde Lizzy y Alex jugaban entre sí, hasta que se detuvieron en seco y vieron hacia él quedando sin palabras mientras Finn solo observaba, logrando que Blaine quien se encontraba sentado de espaldas en dirección de donde venía se levantara para girarse y entonces ambos se quedaron callados.

Kurt llevaba un traje sastre color gris casi plomo con un suave texturizado que le daba un aire de los años más clásicos de la era de los mafiosos, un saco color café ocre muy refinado que armonizaba con la camisa color claro lunares color café oscuro con botones en el mismo tono, unos zapatos de vestir negro en un lustroso charol, guantes tintos, una boina gris a tono con el traje y el extra de un saco en color café claro que solo portaba sobre los hombros sobre su traje, un paraguas tinto con mango negro y la punta dorada más una suave colonia que el pelinegro aspiro como si fuese la droga más perfecta y viciosa del mundo.

Blaine por su parte llevaba un traje color azul lustroso, que combinaba perfectamente con la camisa negra bajo el traje y la corbata a rayas azul, tinto y blanco que se entre tejían entre sí, zapatos negros, el cabello ligeramente más corto, pero aun perfecto para enredar los dedos en aquellos sedosos rizos negros que acariciaba fugazmente los oídos y parte del cuello de pelinegro, un poco de su colonia especial, esa que Jenny le había regalado hace tiempo y un inusual pero perfecto tono verdoso en las pupilas color caramelo.

- ¡están…ESTAN GUAPISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMOS! –rompió Lizzy con un grito entusiasta logrando que Blaine y Kurt volvieran a la realidad y que una risa marca Hudson lograra colorear las mejillas de Kurt- wow…wow…justo le decía a papá que estaba súper genialmente perfecto y llegas tú, wow…tío Kurt, en serio eeeeeeeeeeeen serio…-dijo y Alex solo atino a asentir- tío Finn puedes tomarles una foto, por favor, por fa , por fa , por fa

- jajaja sí, claro pero una nada más porque ya tienen que irse ¿ok? –dijo Finn y Lizzy asintió antes de volver todos la atención a la pareja que seguía petrificada- Kurt…necesito que se acerquen para tomar la foto –dijo sacando su celular, esperando que su hermano y Blaine recordaran como mover los pies-…vamos chicos que se les va la noche –dijo y logro que Blaine asintiera antes de acercarse con grandes zancadas hasta el más alto y pasara una brazo por su cintura para acercarlo un poco a él- bien…ahora…hummm chicos…chicos…tienen que verme a…-no dijo nada solo tomo la foto cuando los otros estaban mirándose mutuamente- ok…en serio deben verme a mí –dijo divertido logrando que ambos reaccionaran y volvieran a verle- eso es…ahora…sonrían…humm Kurt…¡Kurt! ¡Blaine!

- disculpa…si…-contesto el castaño quien se había sumido en un mar de pensamientos deseando un par de minutos para comprobar si los rizos del otro se seguían sintiendo tan suaves al tacto como recordaban sus dedos-

Una foto más y Finn asintió para guardarse el teléfono y después esperar a que los niños se despidieran para prácticamente echarlos del departamento, agradecía saber que había un taxi abajo esperándolos o temía que fuesen a deambular por Nueva York y ya tenían todo pagado y listo para…bueno para verse más, por lo pronto todo parecía ir perfecto.

Ambos subieron al taxi que los esperaba en la calle y después de indicar la dirección del lugar se observaron unos segundos antes de simplemente sonreírse con suavidad, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron y se acariciaron las manos con total discreción, ninguno estaba seguro de que decir, la emoción era mucha, tal vez demasiada y ambos temían que al hablar algo vergonzoso o incorrecto pasara, Kurt comenzaba a sentir que el vuelco en el estómago le impediría comer cualquier cosa, así que tal vez solo algo ligero y un poco de vino, por otro lado Blaine parecía volar en su propia nube personal, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que él Kurt tenían una cita con todas sus letras, no es que le estorbaran sus hijos, no claro que no, él amaba a sus pequeños pero…pero se sentía terriblemente bien estar un tiempo a solas con Kurt, a solas realmente, sin preocuparse si alguien llegaba o los interrumpía, saber que tenían toda la cena para verse , para hablar de ellos, para simplemente…comerse con los ojos.

El viaje no tardo tanto o tal vez así se sintió para ellos que divagaban sobre su suerte y sobre la dicha que parecía burbujear en sus estómagos, bajaron del auto y Blaine pago el taxi reprendiendo a Kurt con la mirada cuando busco su cartera, ahí estaban en el número 22 de la calle 66 Este a unos cuantos metros de central park, la fachada era pequeña pero sumamente hermosa, afuera un árbol extendía sus ramas hasta tapar parte de la pequeña terraza del lugar, mientras la luces en su tronco le daba un aire más bohemio y romántico del que Blaine esperaría para un sitio que Puck había reservado.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la terraza y se movieron a la entrada para pasar al lobby donde dieron el nombre de Blaine, ya que la reservación estaba hecha bajo ese mismo, la chica sonrió suavemente y les invito a seguir aun joven y elegante mesero que los guio hasta la primer mesa que se presentaba al fondo del pasillo, no tenían otra mesa delante de ellos así de alguna forma esa mesa parecía tener mucho más espacio que las demás.

Blaine se apuró hacia donde Kurt iba a sentarse y sin más retiro la silla esperando que el otro se sentara, ya después Kurt hablaría con él sobre tanta galantería, amaba eso de él pero debió admitir que se sintió demasiado feliz y avergonzado ante aquel gesto, casi vulnerable, entonce el pelinegro tomo el paraguas de Kurt y su segundo saco para extendérselo al chico quien lo llevaría al lugar de los abrigos para después entregarles una pequeña ficha.

El pelinegro tomo asiento frente al castaño y antes de cualquier cosa le sonrió ampliamente recibiendo en respuesta una suave sonrisa de los labios rosados de su hermoso acompañante.

- ¿te dije lo perfecto que eres? – pregunto el pelinegro antes de alcanzar una mano que el otro había dejado casualmente sobre la mesa, Kurt solo negó- bueno, entonces …lo lamento, me has dejado sin palabras –dijo y su pulgar acaricio la mano ya desenguantada del castaño, quien había tenido la delicadeza de quitárselos cuando se sentó-

- eres tan cursi Blaine –dijo Kurt con suavidad y cariño- deja de verme así, comienzas a ponerme nervioso –dijo con aire divertido pero suave, casi coqueto mientras una ligera sonrisa burbujeaba en sus labios-

- no puedo evitarlo, en serio – se excusó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa antes de que el mesero se acercara a dejar las cartas, disculpándose por molestar e indicándoles que volvería cuando estuvieran listos-…ups –dijo el pelinegro quien había soltado la mano del otro cuando el chico había aparecido- creo que pueden sospechar –dijo divertido mientras tomaba su carta y la leía-

- ¿sospechar? –pregunto el castaño tomando la suya pero manteniendo sus ojos en el otro quien parecía realmente entusiasmado y divertido, no como él que estaba más nervioso y consternado por toda la perfección que parecía rodearle-

- si, tal vez sospeche que estoy realmente enamorado de alguien tan…-dijo Blaine con aire cómplice, casi en secreto detrás de su carta y sus ojos observaron de arriba abajo al otro- ¿estás en el menú? –Pregunto con aire juguetón logrando que Kurt sintiera que las mejillas le ardían por lo travieso e increíblemente tentador que estaba siendo Blaine en un sitio tan público-

- Anderson –dijo el castaño con una risa divertida y coqueta antes de bajar su carta- estamos en un sitio público, debemos comportarnos –dijo aunque el otro simplemente bajo la carta y le miro con sus enormes ojos color caramelo antes de batir un par de veces sus pestañas- oh no, señor, oh no, vamos a comportarnos y después…después veremos, pero primero cenaremos y seremos dos adultos completamente sensatos y responsables –dijo entretenido antes de que Blaine hiciera su famosa cara de cachorro abandonado- basta Blaine –dijo antes de dar un ligero golpecito en el dorso de una de sus manos- en serio…veamos el menú…-dijo y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos azules se pasearon por la quijada, el cuello y la corbata que relucía en sobre la camisa negra del otro, preguntándose si resaltaría igual en sus muñecas-…basta…-murmuro negando para sí mismo logrando que Blaine riera por lo bajo antes de revisar nuevamente el menú-

- me sorprende que Puck encontrara este lugar –dijo el pelinegro con los ojos en el menú- bueno tuvo buen gusto cuando nos regaló los boletos en navidad, es una pena que no pudiéramos asistir –dijo antes de ver por encima de la carta al otro- ¿conocías el lugar?

- había escuchado de él, varias veces me lo habían recomendado pero no es un sitio al cual quisiera venir solo, siempre espere a ver si algún día encontraba a la persona correcta con quien venir…incluso pensé traer a papá y a Carole –dijo tranquilamente el castaño- pero creo que papá no es mucho de la comida francesa –sonrió suave y entonces parpadeo un par de veces al encontrar algo que le alegro la pupila- por cierto tienes razón me sorprende lo bien que conoce Puckerman nuestros gustos, la obra de teatro, esta cena…creo que empezare a sospechar de él…con fuerza

- de hecho creo que está muy centrado en tus gustos ¿no? –Pregunto el pelinegro con cierto tinte celoso que a Kurt le pareció curioso y adorable- creo que una parte suya quiere congraciarse contigo después de lo que paso la vez que salimos al bar

- y contigo –dijo Kurt antes de bajar su carta- para ser sincero tienes razón, Puck sabe exactamente lo que me gusta, por eso mismo te ha incluido a ti en la ecuación y es algo que nunca antes había hecho, siempre odió…y escucha bien, odió enérgicamente a cualquiera que salía conmigo –dijo y el pelinegro bajo su carta también- además… ¿crees que no vi cómo te miraba el trasero en el fiesta de los mellizos? –murmuro frunciendo el ceño- es el colmo del descaro –rodo los ojos antes de dar un golpecito con uno de sus dedos en la mesa, justo aun lado de sus guantes tintos- basta de eso, ahora estamos nosotros y ya tengo lo que quiero cenar ¿tu? –pregunto pero el otro negó-… ¿te gustaría que pidiera por ti cariño? –Pregunto con tono coqueto y el otro solo levanto las manos cediéndole el poder de ordenar- muy bien…creo que puedo hacerlo señor Anderson

- sorpréndame señor Hummel, sorpréndame –declaro el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que Kurt le hiciera la señal al mesero, quien no tardó en aparecerse con libreta y pluma en mano-

- buenas noches…podrías traer dos sopas de setas silvestres…humm ¿quieres ensalada? –pregunto el castaño al pelinegro quien asintió- ok entonces a él le traes por favor una ensalada Frisee y a para mí una Cesar…humm de platillo fuerte…humm para él Arrachera Marinada y para mi unos Ravioli de Alcachofa, para beber… humm…tomaremos el vino que nos recomiende la casa –dijo y tomo su carta junto a la de Blaine para entregársela al joven quien la tomo para marcharse-… ¿Qué te parece?

- creo que eres todo un caballero –dijo Blaine antes de mover su mano para alcanzar una de las del castaño- sinceramente cuando te vi fue…wow…-respiro profundamente antes de torcer los labios- no te lo había comentado, supongo que lo sabes pero esta noche especialmente no puedo dejarlo pasar –dijo y Kurt solo afino su mirada color cielo en la acaramelada del otro- tienes todo el porte de un hombre de mundo Kurt, elegante, inteligente, infinitamente atrayente –sonrió más suavemente- creo que tenía mucho tiempo que no me dejabas sin palabras como lo hiciste hoy cuando saliste a la sala, lograste callar a Lizzy y eso es algo que no pasa todos los días

- basta Blaine, basta –dijo el castaño con aire suave- estas inflando de sobremanera mi ego y no creo que quieras hacerme más diva de lo que ya soy ¿verdad? –pregunto con aire divertido levantando el mentón antes de mover su otra mano y alcanzar una mejilla del otro, la mesa redonda no era muy grande , ni muy chica y permitía completamente esa clase de detalles sin tener que verse forzado- además…tú también me dejaste sin palabras, creo que eres el hombre más varonil y atractivo que he conocido, sin embargo…como tú has dicho, esta noche simplemente …deslumbras –dijo y el pelinegro cerro sus ojos ante el tacto sobre su mejilla- ¿te dije lo fabuloso que luces con tus rizos?

- varias veces –dijo Blaine con aire divertido antes de abrir sus parpados – comienzo a creer que no te gustaba para nada como me peinaba anteriormente bebe –dijo con aire casual y divertido, casi coqueto antes de que Kurt bajara su mano para apoyar el codo en la mesa y después parte una mejilla en la planta de su mano-

- creo que ese era un estilo muy principesco, amaba ese estilo cariño, en verdad, creo que si vuelves a usarlo no tendría problemas, mientras me permitas acariciar tus rizos más tarde …-dijo Kurt con aire cantarín logrando que le pelinegro buscara entrelazar sus dedos con los dedos del castaño- además de eso creo que a los niños les gusta más como te ves con el cabello así, creo que el que Lizzy sea una orgullosa portadora de los rizos negros, tiene mucho que ver ¿no crees? –Pregunto y Blaine solo asintió- amo a los niños

- lo sé –murmuro el pelinegro observándole con dulzura- lo veo todos los días bebe y me siento…-respiro hondo- simplemente dichoso -a completó antes de ladear un poco el rostro- ellos ahora sienten que tienen una gran familia, es algo que siempre habían querido y que no podía darles

- Blaine, cariño, ellos tienen una gran familia –dijo el castaño con suavidad-… ¿piensas sacarme de tu vida tan pronto? –pregunto con voz suave y cuidadosa logrando que al instante el pelinegro negara sin entender por dónde había salido aquello-

- no, no bebe, como… ¿Cómo crees que yo…? – dijo Blaine con la preocupación pintada en sus pupilas caramelo- Kurt yo…jamás…jamás podría sacarte de mi vida –aprisiono aún más los dedos del castaño con los propios- Kurt tal vez sea irresponsable y egoísta pero yo quiero que sepas que…en verdad…en verdad deseo una vida contigo-dijo suavemente y Kurt solo le sonrió con suavidad- lamento todo lo que hice antes y…

-shhh shhh Blaine, cariño…eso ya paso, quedamos en que no dejaríamos que eso nos detuviera, tú te equivocaste, yo me equivoque, éramos….-Kurt respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos por unos segundos-…éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos muchas cosas en la cabeza –dijo con suavidad – yo también quiero seguir estando en tu vida…en la vida de los niños –murmuro y Blaine le sonrió con ternura- creo que pese a …todo lo que ha pasado podemos …podemos lograrlo –dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior-…¿Por qué eres tan dulce Blaine? –Murmuro con una suave sonrisa en los labios y Blaine se vio tentado a levantarse de la mesa para besar al castaño, de hecho iba a hacerlo cuando el mesero llego con un carrito con su sopa de entrada-

El joven mesero se disculpó por interrumpir y cuando la pareja se soltó las manos el joven pudo dejar sus sopas, dos copas de agua pues el vino llegaría cuando tuvieran sus platillos principales, la sopa se terminó entre una suave charla sobre los mellizos, su escuela y pan horneado con especias, los platos fueron retirados para cambiarlos por sus pequeñas ensaladas, perfectas para limpiar su paladar sin llenarlos lo suficiente para el platillo fuerte, las ensaladas se encontraron acompañadas de cómo es que Lizzy y Alex parecían desarrollarse mejor en sus clases de la tarde, Lizzy rápidamente se había convertido , según su instructor, en la niña más tenaz y enérgica de toda la clase, tenía poca fuerza en su cuerpo pero no era algo que la detuviera, por otro lado Alex rápidamente se había transformado el chico más rápido en la piscina, la instructora decía que no podía creer siquiera que Alex no hubiera nadado antes, parecía un pez en el agua, literalmente, Kurt recordaba a Blaine sobre las fotos que había tomado en las clases y Blaine no podía si no recordarle como incluso su pequeña equivocación había sido perfecta.

La ensalada termino y ante el cambio de platos comenzaron un nuevo tema, de cómo es que todos hablaban de ellos, como todos preguntaban y parecían sospechar lo que tenían entre ellos, el vino llego y una copa extra para cada uno de agua para limpiar nuevamente su paladar, Kurt quería esperar un poco aunque admitía que se sentía un poco culpable de no decirle a su familia, fue ahí cuando Blaine recordó a la propia y hablaron un poco del cambio de Cooper, de la sorpresa que fue ver a sus padres y sobre todo de como parecían apoyarlo, incluso se habían ofrecido para estar presentes cuando Blaine se careara con sus secuestradores y diera su declaración en un par de días.

La cena termino y se les ofrecía de postre la especialidad del día logrando que la pareja aceptara después de meditarlo un poco, estaban llenos pero no podían negar que un poco de azúcar no les caería nada mal, sobre todo de chocolate, entonces Blaine comparo a Kurt con la suavidad y la delicia de su postre mientras que Kurt le discutía que no podía haber nadie más dulce que el mismo Blaine, llegando a un punto en el que ambos se halagaban mutuamente, coqueteando entre sí de forma suave y ligera, hablando de sus labios, ojos, el tono de sus pieles, la textura de sus cabellos, cayendo con risas suaves y frescas en una conversación que parecía solo ser de ellos y lo era, incluso en un punto Kurt suspiro y Blaine torció los labios en un increíblemente sensual gesto antes de que el mesero volviera aparecer.

- ¿Señor Anderson? –llamo el joven mientras le acercaba una charolita plateada con un sobre blanco que tenía escrito con la letra de Finn, las palabras, Blaine y Kurt, más un paréntesis abajo con el título de KLAINE- el caballero que hizo la reservación dejo pagada su cena y nos pidió que le entregáramos esto –dijo mientras Blaine tomaba el sobre y miraba fugazmente a Kurt en forma de pregunta, más el castaño tampoco entendía que pasaba- afuera los espera su taxi, un placer atenderles –dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse de la mesa-

- ¿sabes algo? –pregunto Blaine a Kurt antes de levantarse para revisar el sobre sin abrirlo, mas Kurt volvió a negar- bueno…si el taxi espera afuera creo que debemos ir –dijo levantándose antes de tomar un poco más de la copa de agua que quedaba en la mesa logrando que Kurt respondiera con un asentimiento de su cabeza-

- recogemos mis cosas y nos vamos –dijo Kurt antes de levantarse para entonces ser acompañado por Blaine a donde estaba el guardarropas paras entregar la ficha y que le dieran su paraguas y su saco, ciertamente era más una prenda visual que una funcional, pero con Kurt aquello era usual-

Después de eso dejaron una dinero extra para su mesero, pese a que les mencionaron que la propina estaba cubierta, la pareja se había sentido cómoda con el chico, quien les había dado siempre su espacio y había sido realmente cortes al momento de servirles, salieron de ahí prometiendo volver algún día.

La noche estaba fresca pero parecía que todo símbolo de lluvia se había despejado rápidamente, pues Kurt se había escusado sobre su paraguas con el hecho de que el meteorólogo había mencionado que llovería entrada la noche y Kurt se negaba a que sus ropas se arruinarna con la lluvia, el taxista estaba afuera de su taxi terminandose una dona glaseada cuando vio salir a la pareja.

- ¿Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel? –pregunto el hombre de unos cuarenta años ante lo cual la pareja asintió- ok, ya tengo la dirección a donde van, suban –dijo antes de abrirles la puerta para entonces rodear el taxi por enfrente y abrir la propia mientras Blaine permitía que Kurt entrara para después entrar él y cerrar la puerta- no se preocupen a estas horas el trafico está muy ligero por donde vamos –dijo mirándolos por el retrovisor antes de encender la radio – no veré hacia atrás, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, no tengo problemas , mi hermano es gay y mi cuñada es representante del movimiento lésbico en San Francisco –dijo de forma divertida logrando que Blaine mirara de reojo a Kurt -

-…no entiendo –murmuro Blaine antes de volver los ojos al sobre- creo que deberíamos leer –dijo golpeando ligeramente el sobre en su propia pierna logrando que Kurt asintiera mientras se colocaba los guantes rojos- ok…veamos…-dijo y se apuró a sacudir un poco el sobre para después cortar uno de los lado de este para sacar una hoja y una tarjeta electrónica de color blanco que solo tenía grabado "Inn New York City" "Spa Suite"- oh por…

- ¿eso es…es una llave de hotel? –Pregunto Kurt parpadeando un par de veces con aire confundido antes de tomar la llave y revisarla – Blaine…-murmuro sintiendo que la voz se le había atorado en la garganta-

-…si…si….leo, leo- dijo Blaine con voz un tanto nerviosa, si aquello era lo que bueno…lo que parecía que era no sabía si sentirse ofendido, emocionado o preocupado, el hecho de que tu cuñado y su mejor amigo estuviesen detrás de esas cosas no era algo que se pudiera tomar con calma, así que decidió por iniciar la lectura- Hola Blaine, supongo que tú estás leyendo, porque pues todo está a tu nombre, solo espero que Kurt no se lo tome a mal hermano –leyó y miro de reojo a Kurt quien rodo los ojos antes de pedirle que continuara- adentro del sobre te pongo la llave de habitación de un hotel que sinceramente se ve bastante adecuado para ustedes, la verdad me canse de preguntarles si son algo y que ustedes me lo nieguen, pero no discutiré sobre eso, tú y mi hermano necesitan tiempo a solas y con tiempo a solas me refiero a sin niños, sin Burt, sin mi llegando cuando no debo llegar, por que como hombre entiendo que tienen necesidades y bueno quiero ser un buen hermano , además tú y Kurt merecen algo como esto, no se preocupen todo esta pagado, solo deben llegar y firmar su entrada en el lobby, su salida sería el domingo antes de las tres de la tarde así que espero que lo aprovechen…- el pelinegro volvió sus ojos a Kurt quien estaba completamente rojo y sin palabras, observando la llave como si fuera algún tipo de objeto maldito por el diablo-…posdata…-murmuro con la voz más baja – me quedare cuidando a los mellizos , Puck tomara tu lugar en el taller, Burt está al tanto y ya mandamos una maleta con ropa y cosas que pueden necesitar …-respiro hondo y levanto sus ojos de aquella hoja antes de volver a ver a Kurt quien seguía observando la llave-…¿crees que sea una broma? –Murmuro antes de que Kurt revisara por la ventana-

-vamos en dirección contraria al departamento –dijo el castaño antes de ver a Blaine quien solo se humedeció los labios- ¡Blaine! –Chillo prácticamente el castaño logrando que el mencionado le viera confundido- no hagas eso, me pones más nervioso de lo que…de lo que estoy y no, no creo que sea una broma, Finn no hace esta clase de…-volvió sus ojos al retrovisor para ver al taxista- disculpe… ¿A dónde le dijeron que nos llevara?

- Vamos al "Inn New York City" un hotel pequeño pero de bastante categoría, nunca he entrado pero he oído de él –dijo el hombre mirándole unos segundos por el espejo- parece que les dieron una gran sorpresa ¿no chicos? –pregunto al ver como el castaño abría mas sus ojos antes de volver a ver a Blaine- yo que ustedes solo tomaba el regalo y lo apreciaba, no es algo que pase todos los días, ya quisiera yo que alguien me regalara algo así para ir con mi mujer –dijo antes de sonreírles por el espejo y volver sus ojos al frente- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

-…nosotros…-murmuro Kurt sin saber que decir, aquello era algo casi sacado de alguna dimensión paralela, no se imaginaba a Finn planeando todo eso, no teniendo a Puck de su lado, sabía que podían ser organizados, pero habían al parecer , visto todos los puntos, la ropa, el transporte, la cena, la habitación, los niños, todo-

-…tenemos un tiempo –contesto Blaine antes de mover su mano hasta tomar la de Kurt- estuvimos separados otro tanto y hace poco nos reencontramos…-dijo con tranquilidad antes de acercarse a Kurt y dejar un beso en su mejilla- tenemos dos niños

- dos niños…wow… -dijo el taxista sin mayor problema- ahora veo por qué les están regalando esto, cuando llegan los niños es más complicado tener privacidad, sobre todo si los dos trabajan –dijo y Blaine asintió mientras Kurt solo volvía a respirar hondo y se acercaba más a Blaine para recostar su peso contra el del pelinegro- ¿Qué edad tienen sus niños?

- acaban de cumplir diez años –murmuro Kurt buscando acurrucarse contra Blaine al tiempo que este se guardaba la nota en el pantalón para pasar una mano sobre los hombros del castaño- son mellizos…

- wow…eso es …mucho –dijo el taxista- me refiero a que pronto dejaran de ser niños, les recomiendo los disfruten al máximo, mi hija empezó a hablarme de niños cuando tenía ocho y casi me da un infarto –dijo divertido- mi hijo se vio más precoz, ya andaba espiando niñas desde los siete años y de ahí en adelante todo se fue complicando –dijo antes de negar- pero sin duda pese a todo me divertí bastante, mi esposa y yo tenemos tres hijos, bueno cuatro porque hace unos años nos dejaron a un sobrino que se convirtió en nuestro hijo, sus padres tuvieron un accidente y bueno él estaba muy chico, ahora ya todos los demás son muchachos fuertes –dijo al tiempo que Kurt mantenía sus ojos en la tarjeta electrónica- además ustedes están jóvenes ¿Qué edad tienen?

- yo tengo veintiocho y él veintinueve –dijo Blaine suavemente ante lo cual el taxista asintió, Kurt no tenía problema con decir su edad de hecho algunos decían que se veía un poco mas joven de la edad que decir tener-

- es bueno, es bueno y miren…sus amigos o lo que sean de ustedes cuidaron mucho que la pasaran bien, lo digo porque cuando llamaron a nuestra estación pidieron por el conductor que estuviera por estos rumbos que fuese más abierto y pues los compañeros me señalaron a mí, creo que no querían que se sintieran incomodos o algo y como soy bastante platicador pues…-sonrió- quiero creer que soy algo así como un buen anfitrión sobre ruedas, y como les digo, no tengo problemas con los de la comunidad gay, de hecho cuando hay marchas me pongo una bandera de colores en el taxi o lo presto para que se suba alguno en el techo, ya me toco llevar a una Madona, Cher, Celin Dione, incluso una vez lleve a una sirena, eso sí fue extraño porque me arreglaron el taxi con algas y bueno…sinceramente no soy muy fan de las cosas esas verdes, peeero pues me sentí bien, el chico estaba bastante jovencito y era muy divertido, aunque claro ustedes no parecen del tipo que se viste de mujer –aclaro y Kurt agradeció aquello con la mirada, siempre había tenido que debatir con una u otra persona que ser gay no era vestirse de mujer o de hombre en caso de las mujeres- se ven bien, me refiero a juntos, se ven bien, creo que son una pareja muy agradable

- gracias –murmuro Kurt y cerro sus ojos, de pronto el corazón en su pecho se encontraba agitado, muy agitado, agradecía la charla del taxista pues no estaba seguro si él y Blaine podrían decirse algo después de haber descubierto aquella llave electrónica-

- no muchacho, no me agradezcas nada –dijo entretenido el taxista antes de apartar sus ojos de sus pasajeros pues Blaine se había encargado de acercarlo más a él para besar sus cabellos y considero que necesitaban un tiempo para ellos-

No hubo más conversación, Blaine estaba nervioso, claro que sí, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea, le encantaba la idea de hecho, si estaba todo pagado era grosero negarse, si los niños se iban a quedar bajo el cuidado de Finn estaban bien, seguro estaban bien, además si Burt estaba enterado de alguna manera significaba que tenía su permiso para…bueno para volver a tener algo más con Kurt y eso era un gran alivio para el pelinegro, aunque no quería presionar a Kurt, trataría de ser natural, de darle su espacio y dejar que el decidiera como y cuando, solo esperaba, realmente esperaba poder tener un poco de esa intimidad que sinceramente necesitaban, por otro lado Kurt se sentía asustado y ansioso, quería , claro que quería pero no podía evitar sentir que se habían confabulado contra ellos, no era una buena sensación.

Blaine mantuvo a Kurt abrazado todo el tiempo hasta que el taxi se detuvo y una mirada del taxista le indico a Blaine que habían llegado, logrando que el pelinegro acariciara el hombro de Kurt para que abriera sus ojos, en algún punto el castaño había optado solo por cerrarlos y concentrarse en como su corazón latía , tratando de que sus latidos no fuesen tan escandalosos como las imágenes que se habían instalado en su cabeza, de haber siquiera estado al tanto hubiese escogido otro atuendo, algo más…sencillo y no tan lleno de…cosas.

- llegamos bebe –murmuro Blaine antes de besar la frente de Kurt animándolo a moverse- vamos mira…-dijo y se movió para después abrir la puerta y salirse esperando que Kurt decidiera moverse, lo cual hizo después de respirar hondo- bien…

- muy bien chicos –dijo saliendo del taxi el hombre para verlo y dar un golpecito en el techo de su auto- pásenla muy bien y tomen las cosas con tranquilidad, recuerden que la vida es una –dijo de buena gana antes de que Kurt terminara de salir para verle-

- señor…-dijo el castaño antes de acercarse a Blaine y murmurarle algo tan cerca que el pelinegro solo se quedó observándole antes de asentir sin objetar al respecto-…¿Dónde? –dijo un poco más alto, logrando que Blaine moviera una mano para sacar su cartera y de ahí una tarjeta- gracias…-murmuro dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios para girarse y acercarse nuevamente al taxi- tenemos un taller, bueno mi papá y Blaine está al frente, así que cualquier día…-dijo y le paso la tarjeta sobre el techo del auto, tarjeta que tomo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa- gracias por todo, no dude en pasar, se le hará un buen descuento –dijo de buena gana logrando que el señor solo le sonriera antes de entrar a su auto-…

Entonces Kurt se alejó para volver sus pasos hacia Blaine y ambos se quedaron unos minutos observando la fachada del lugar, una escalera amplia de piedra, con pasamanos en color cobre en forma tubular, en la parte alta donde esperaba la puerta de madera con un gran ventanal ovalado de cristal en medio con remaches al estilo Art Nuvoue, un farol antiguo arriba del comunicador y el timbre, una pequeña cabana en color tinto sobre la puerta con el nombre del hotel, al pie de la calle sobre la acera un árbol con solo un par de hojas en sus ramas, mientras que una verde y viva enredadera subía hasta más de la mitad del tronco, era hermoso, discreto y simplemente…bello.

- vamos…-murmuro Blaine antes de tomar la mano del otro para acercarse a las escaleras, la noche estaba refrescando y no quería que Kurt fuese a pescar un resfriado por estar observando la fachada cuando podían estar adentro resguardándose del frio-

Kurt asintió y se movieron para subir las escaleras y tocar el timbre, logrando que la puerta se abriera automáticamente, no entendían para que poner una puerta que no se abría a todos los clientes pero algo en eso le dejaba ver a Kurt que el lugar se reservaba el derecho de admisión, entraron e inmediatamente el estilo clásico y refinado de la pequeña salita y el lobby hablaron por si solas del lugar, al llegar a donde estaba la recepción Blaine dio su nombre y menciono que ya tenían la llave solo para que dieran de alta su entrada, se les informo que la maleta estaba ya en su habitación y después un botones los guio por un pasillo hasta un pequeño pero elegante elevador, donde la música suave fue lo único que se escuchó hasta que se abrieron las puertas y el botones los guio por un pasillo más, había de hecho pocas puertas , pero el botones no tardo en mencionar que era debido a que el hotel solo tenía suites y estás abarcaban mayor espacio de lo que podían hacerlo las habitaciones normales, después de que los dejaron frente a su habitación Kurt le dio una propina al joven mientras Blaine usaba la llave y abría la puerta.

El chico se fue sin más que un "gracias y tengan buena estadía", entonces Kurt se giró encontrando a Blaine esperando por él, dejando que el castaño fuese el primero en entrar a la habitación.

Una pequeña sala conformada por dos sillones uno persona y uno para dos personas en madera de castaño con cojines en color beige, en el piso una alfombra en un gris muy suave, una ventana en madera de castaño, vestidas de unas cortinas color gris con unos ribetes negros al final, del mismo tono que los listones con que eran recogidas para mostrar los ventanales rectangulares, un par de lámparas de antiguas de madera con faroles en falda, un par de macetas con plantas altas, en el centro de la salita una mesa a juego sobre la que había un jarrón color café con unas hermosos tulipanes blancos y en el centro una Lily color rosa con blanco , en uno de los costados un sencillo mueble en el mismo tipo de madera con un pequeño modem para el internet, un reproductor de música con varias entradas para los diferentes dispositivos, al menos los más usuales, aun lado de este mueble se encontraba una maleta alta color vino que Blaine reconoció inmediatamente y sobre esta maleta una canasta de mimbre con algunas cajas y cosas que debían ser regalos de bienvenida departe del hotel.

-…por…-Kurt murmuro sin poder ser capaz de terminar la oración, se había quedado impresionado por el aire romántico, sencillo y acogedor de la habitación, incluso volvió sus ojos a Blaine quien solo le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y abrazarlo por atrás, estrechando sus brazos sobre la cintura ajena, gracias al cielo la diferencia entre estaturas no era tan problemática como para no poder alcanzar al otro-…es…

-lo se… -murmuro el pelinegro antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla- creo que tenemos mucho que agradecer –dijo con aire sereno ante lo cual el castaño asintió suavemente- llevare las cosas a la recamara, tu puedes quedarte y…

- no –dijo inmediatamente el castaño antes de dar una palmada suave en las manos del pelinegro con su mano libre, pues la otra aún tenía sostenido el mango de su paraguas, logrando que Blaine entendiera y le soltara, fue entonces que Kurt se giró y respiro hondo frente a él , como si fuese un soldado a punto de entrar en territorio enemigo- yo quiero llevarlo…quiero ser el primero en ver la habitación y…y tú te quedas aquí –dijo con aire demandante antes de que Blaine tomara su rostro con ambas manos y le dejara un beso suave y extremadamente cadencioso en los labios, de esos en los que el contacto húmedo entre los labios haces ecos caóticos en la cordura-…aun…así voy solo

- si bebe, ve…te espero –dijo el pelinegro tomando aire antes de volver a besarlo, mas fugazmente y entonces dejarle pasar por la maleta y la canasta- ¿me prometes que podré ver la habitación? –pregunto con aire divertido antes de ir a tomar asiento en el sillón, cruzando una de sus piernas para así poder hacer menos evidente el hecho de que estaba controlándose demasiado solo para que Kurt no se sintiera un trozo de carne que el tigre estaba dispuesto a devorar sin problemas-

- muy simpático –murmuro Kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas evitando mencionar lo que su cabeza había deseado gritar, debía tener un poco de decoro, no podían solo…hacerlo, no sería romántico, claro que no y Kurt, anhelaba algo de romance, porque no era cualquier persona, era Blaine, ya habían sucumbido varias veces a los deseos por cosas como el beso que hace poco le había dado el pelinegro, además Kurt quería ver el lugar-

Sin más arrastro la maleta con la canasta encima hasta la habitación pasando de largo por una pequeña cocina a la cual prestaría atención más tarde, ahora lo primordial era la recamara, deseaba verla y saber si era tan maravillosa como la pequeña sala, llego a la puerta de madera y giro la perilla dorada para entonces abrir la puerta y ver desde el marco de esta la belleza en el interior, la alfombra era un tono más suave, dos ventanales iguales a los de la sala se encontraban a unos pasos más allá de la cama King size, esa que tenía dos escalones relucientes de madera, castaño como el resto del lugar que formaba parte de la clásica cabecera rectangular , las sabanas y las almohadas blancas contrastaban con el sobre todo color azul grisáceo que le daba un aire varonil y suave a la habitación, frente a la cama a unos dos pasos estaba una pequeña mesita con un mantel bordado en color crema, un canasto con uvas verdes y rojas, servicio para dos personas en una hermosa vajilla color azul, blanco y con un suave toque amarillo, una jarra de cristal con agua natural y dos sillas, una a cada lado a juego con los muebles de la sala , aun lado entre la pequeña mesa y el ventanal más adelante estaba una puerta más, así que el castaño se movió, dejo su paraguas y la maleta de modo que no estorbaran y claro que la canasta no se cayera para caminar hacia la puerta que debía ser el baño, giro la perilla y al abrir la puerta se quedó pasmado.

Ahí estaba un hermoso baño, un perfecto baño que tenía su retrete en color blanco, una pequeña ducha con sus terminados en plata donde Kurt juro que podía verse a él y a Blaine usándola sin tener muchos problemas de espacio, con sus cristales arenados y templados , pero lo impactante de ese lugar era que más adelante, aun par de pasos después de tres escalones se encontraba un hermoso jacuzzi para dos personas con una pequeña pero hermosa chimenea al frente, tres ventanales sin cortinas pero con los cristales perfectos para que nadie los fuese a ver del otro lado, al fondo, pegados al jacuzzi, una maseta que tenía un gran helecho en una esquina y en medio de dos de los ventanales un gran reloj de colgante de madera con un péndulo dorado en medio, resguardado tras un cristal, las toallas eran color azul marino, contrastando con el crema, el blanco y el plateado del jacuzzi, tal vez fue eso y todas las imágenes contenidas las que hicieron que Kurt cerrara la puerta y volviera a la recamara, siendo consciente de todo su alrededor una vez más, siendo consciente de que él y Blaine estaban solos, de que nada los iba a interrumpir en todo el fin de semana y de que seguramente aquello sería perfecto si no fuera porque él había cambiado, no era el mismo chico que Blaine había conocido, en el plano sexual Kurt se había descubierto a si mismo de muchas maneras, sus parejas de un par de meses le habían dejado enseñanzas que simplemente era complicado decir que se le habían ocurrido al momento.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, adentro su corazón latía con fuerza, quería a Blaine, en verdad lo deseaba pero ¿Qué si Blaine se avergonzaba o se aterraba de su nuevo yo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? No es que no fuese conocedor de eso, varias veces incluso él había incitado a su pareja a terminar en la cama pero…no podía ser igual no podía simplemente arrancarle la ropa, aunque en su interior lo deseaba, no, porque era Blaine, era…su primero amor, el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, el padre de SUS niños, porque nadie en el mundo iba a decirle lo contrario, Blaine no era un tipo con quien posiblemente en un par de meses no volvería siquiera a querer ver frente a él, Blaine era…Blaine.

Respiro hondo antes de tomar el saco sobre sus hombros y dejarlo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas para entonces ir a la cama y dejarse caer de frente contra las almohadas, tomando una con fuerza para gritar y mover frenéticamente sus piernas largas, ahogando un grito frustrado, ansioso y desesperado que no quería que el otro escuchara.

Un par de minutos estuvo aferrando sus dedos a la almohada con la cara enterrada en ella mientras sus piernas se movían de arriba abajo, siendo esto tal vez lo más infantil que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero seguía con todos esos sentimientos en el pecho y en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Kurt? –fue la voz del pelinegro quien cansado de esperar se había movido para echar un vistazo, encontrando a Kurt haciendo un extraño pero adorable berrinche sobre la cama- ¿todo bien bebe? –pregunto suavemente mientras se movía de la entrada, ignorando la belleza del lugar para enfocarse en aquel que parecía estarla pasando un poco mal- Kurt…-le llamo una vez más antes de sentarse a un lado de él en la cama para pasar sus manos por la tela que vestía su espalda- cariño…no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, sabes…sabes muy bien que puedo esperarte, tenemos todo un…

- ¡bo ef efo! –Se escuchó la voz amortiguada del castaño mientras Blaine seguía acariciando su espalda-

- Kurt no sé qué has dicho –dijo el pelinegro con aire divertido logrando que Kurt volviera a gritar en la almohada antes de mover realmente fuerte sus piernas logrando golpear la maleta y tumbando la canasta que estaba sobre esta, pero por el momento nada de eso importo- ok cariño, mira… ¿Qué tal si voy y me doy una ducha en lo que tú te relajas un poco?

- …-rápidamente Kurt se quedó quieto logrando que el pelinegro moviera su mano a la nuca del castaño para acariciar los cabellos que ahí nacían- no…-dijo levantando un poco su cabeza mientras Blaine alejaba su mano- ¡No entres al baño! –dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño antes de girarse para terminar sentado con la espalda contra el respaldo-…yo…-murmuro bajando la mirada color zafiro a sus manos enguantadas-…quiero estar contigo…-susurro antes de que Blaine tomase una de sus manos para quitarse uno de los guantes con suavidad-

- yo también estoy nervioso bebe…-murmuro Blaine suave cuando le quito uno de los guantes y lo dejo junto a la mesita de noche más cercana- pero no haremos nada…que no quieras hacer –dijo antes de dejar un beso en su frente mientras Kurt se mordía el labio inferior-…eres demasiado sexy pero puedo soportar si dejas de hacer esos gestos –dijo antes de tomar la otra mano del castaño para quitarle el otro guante-

-…es que…no es…bueno si es eso pero…no solo eso –dijo Kurt con suavidad antes de que Blaine terminara de quitarle el otro guante para después simplemente dejarlo junto al otro sobre la mesita de noche-…Blaine yo…yo ya no soy el mismo –murmuro volviendo sus ojos a los color caramelo del pelinegro-

- Kurt…yo tampoco soy el mismo –dijo el pelinegro en el mismo tono que Kurt antes de acariciar una de sus mejillas para inclinarse hacia él y dejarle un suave beso apenas sobre sus labios, suave, minucioso y relajado- ¿recuerdas donde me encontraron?... ¿mis niños?...

- no hablo de…eso…-interrumpió el castaño antes de mover una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro, evitando que se alejara nuevamente de él- hablo de…"eso" –murmuro rehuyendo de su mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a verle, notando la expresión confundida del otro – ya sabes…sobre…el sexo…yo…Blaine yo ya no soy…igual

- ¿eres mujer? –pregunto divertido el pelinegro logrando que Kurt lo fulminara con los ojos azules, sabía que a Kurt no le gustaba mucho que jugara o se hiciera el gracioso en temas serios pero realmente no era un tema que deseara saber a fondo- contesta, tengo un punto lo juro –dijo suavemente antes de Kurt pellizcara su mejilla con fuerza –aaauuuuu Kurt, lo juro, tengo un punto

-¡obvio que no Blaine! –siseo el castaño antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño, a veces Blaine era increíblemente desesperante con sus explicaciones, lo adoraba pero eso no quitaba que en algunas ocasiones deseara sacudirlo con fuerza hasta que se le despejara la cabeza-

- entonces no me importa…-dijo Blaine antes de volver a besar su frente- lo se…sé que tuviste otros cuando no estaba yo, lo se…lo entiendo –dijo suavemente antes de acercar su nariz a la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla- pero…importa el ahora bebe…tu y yo solamente, el pasado esta atrás… ¿recuerdas? –murmuro separándose unos centímetros apenas para que el castaño asintiera – ok, entonces…no te preocupes –dijo tomando con ambas manos el rostro del otro- a mí solo me importa que estoy aquí…contigo…a solas –murmuro antes de torcer sus labios en una sonrisa que le robo el aliento al castaño- bebe, si sigues haciendo eso me será muy difícil…

No hubo más palabras, Kurt movió rápidamente sus manos hasta los rizos del otro para acercarlo y volver a sentir sus labios con los suyos, Blaine lo era todo para él y tal vez no era consciente de todo lo que le provocaba, sus labios se dedicaron a besar los ajenos con una pasión irrefrenable, el solo chasquido que provocaba su boca bailando con la de Blaine era suficiente para acalorar a quien sea que estuviera cerca, no eran obscenos pero sí bastante sensuales y húmedos.

Kurt no tardo en separar sus labios deslizando su lengua hacia los labios ajenos para tentarlos a abrirse, invitando sensualmente a la del pelinegro a encontrarse en un ya conocido baile cadencioso, Blaine no pudo decir que no y pronto su lengua invadía la boca ajena para enredarse sin pudor alguno con la húmeda y vivaz lengua del castaño, de alguna manera Kurt termino recostado en la cama, con la espalda en el colchón y no contra el respaldo mientras Blaine estaba parcialmente recostado sobre el castaño, así se dedicaron varios minutos, besándose solamente, sintiendo como sus bocas se rosaban entre si mientras sus lenguas bailaban y descansaban, volviendo a encontrarse sensualmente en un exótico tango.

-..be…bebe –jadeo el pelinegro alejándose un poco de los labios ajenos para verlos rosados y ligeramente inflamados del castaño- …-respiro hondo antes de mover sus manos al saco del castaño- ¿Por qué…tantas capas Kurt? –dijo con aire divertido mientras sus ojos se mostraban casi dorados por el brillo apasionado, casi salvaje que solo logro que Kurt se mordiera el labio- no Kurt…no hagas eso…-resoplo antes de cerrar su ojos y meditar sus opciones- ¿bebe…que tanto te gusta tu ropa? –Pregunto antes de abrir sus ojos mientras cada mano se colocaba en un extremo de la solapa de su saco, dando a entender perfectamente que con un jalón los botones saldrían disparados-

- mu…mucho –dijo el castaño sin saber por qué le ponía trabas a algo que seguro sería excitante de ver, Blaine desgarrando sus prendas era algo que definitivamente quería intentar, pero…ese conjunto era nuevo, había esperado mucho para que llegara a sus manos y quería volver a usarlo-

-… ¿mucho…mucho? –pregunto el pelinegro aun con las manos listas pero el castaño asintió logrando que Blaine sonriera divertido antes de soltar su ropa y pasar las manos por sus cabellos, aplacándolos temporalmente mientras sus manos iban de adelante a atrás- ¿cariño por qué? –dijo casi desesperado antes de ver como Kurt movía sus manos a los botones de su saco, logrando que rápidamente Blaine fuese a ellas para detenerlo- no, yo quiero hacerlo…me tomara un poco de tiempo pero voy a desnudarte tan…pero tan lentamente que antes de terminar desnudo vas a implorar que te arranque la ropa con los dientes –y estas palabras mandaron una corriente arrolladora hasta el interior de sus bóxer, ahí donde su miembro dio un salto de solo imaginar aquello que el pelinegro mencionaba-

- Blai...ne…-apenas pudo jadear su nombre antes de que las manos del pelinegro se movieran para desabotonar lentamente el saco, ayudándole después a levantarse para deslizar una manga por uno de sus brazos mientras besaba suavemente su quijada, entreteniéndolo, si Kurt quería jugar con sus nervios, Blaine le respondería igual-…Blaine…

-shhh shhh estoy ocupado bebe –susurro con los labios contra la piel de su cuello ahora mientras terminaba sacando el otro brazo para hacer a un lado el saco y dejarlo caer a la alfombra- no me…distraigas –susurro suave antes de que sus manos fueran al chaleco del castaño para desabotonarlo- hueles delicioso Kurt…-murmuro Blaine regresando sus labios hasta su oído mientras abría los pliegues del chaleco con suma suavidad- ¿aun te gusta…?-murmuro antes de tomar con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oído, logrando que el castaño emitiera un suave quejidito mientras Blaine sacaba el chaleco de sus brazos hasta hacerlo caer a la alfombra -…si…aun te gusta –susurro divertido después de dejar el lóbulo del castaño para mordisquear el arco de su oído mientras sus manos se movían hasta el sur, sobre su abdomen para jalar la camisa a lunares hasta sacarla de sus pantalones- mhhh –los ojos azules de Kurt se movieron a donde de pronto estaban posados los color caramelo, notando como sus pantalones de vestir no dejaban nada a la imaginación de cuando dura estaba su situación- …ya veo –murmuro antes de levantarse, abandonando el cuerpo ajeno logrando que Kurt soltase un sonido de inconformidad, como si fuese un pequeño animalito herido- shhhh

-…Blaine…-volvió a murmurar antes de que ver como el pelinegro movía sus pies para quitarse los zapatos, el derecho con el izquierdo y el izquierdo con el derecho-…Blaine yo…-dijo pero el pelinegro se acercó para besar sus labios suave pero cadenciosamente mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba deslizar hasta la alfombra- quiero…

-shhhh nada –dijo el pelinegro antes de alejarse para desabrochar su cinturón y después quitarlo con un raudo movimiento, logrando que el solo sonido fuese un aliciente mayor para Kurt, quien se encontraba agitado, centrando sus ojos en como las manos del Blaine iban a su corbata para aflojarla en un sensual movimiento de su mano-… ¿te gusta lo que ves? -murmuro de forma oscura logrando que Kurt parpadeara un par de veces antes de asentir, esa ni siquiera era un pregunta lógica- bien…-dijo antes de terminar de deshacer el nudo de su corbata para dejarla a un lado junto a los guantes tintos del castaño-

No dijo una sola palabra, solo movió sus manos a los primeros botones de su camisa para hacer el espacio justo de su cabeza y así poder sacar la camisa negra sobre sus rizos, Kurt estaba atento, no podía, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, ya había visto su torso desnudo antes pero ahora era diferente, todo era diferente.

Blaine llevo sus manos al botón de su pantalón solo para después bajar el zíper del mismo y sin la más mínima delicadeza dejar que estos resbalaran hasta sus tobillos, lo bueno de Blaine era que no estaba muy familiarizado con los calcetines así que solo necesito sacar sus pies de los pliegues para terminar solo con sus ajustados bóxer color tintos que resaltaban en su piel.

- Combinan con la corbata –dijo el pelinegro cuando el castaño no pudo evitar mover sus ojos celeste a la parte anatómica del otro donde su hombría se notaba tentadora, incluso Kurt se sintió algo indignado de que Blaine dijera eso, en ese justo instante le importaba poco si su ropa interior combinaba o no con cualquier cosa, entonces Kurt no supo en que momento él dejo de usar sus zapatos y sus calcetines, solo agradeció aquello- ahora…-murmuro antes de subir a la cama, apoyando primero una rodilla para después terminar de subirse-

Quedo hincado en el colchón con la espalda recta y las piernas separadas a cada lado del castaño quien esculpía suavemente con su mirada la figura del otro, estaba bronceado, más de lo que recordaba, bueno…ya lo había visto, claro…¿Por qué no podía dejar de repetirse eso?, en fin todo era diferente al ser observado de cerca y sin prisas, entonces Blaine se inclinó hacia Kurt interrumpiendo todo hilo de pensamiento para apoyar una mano en la cabecera de madera mientras la otra tocaba ligeramente la mejilla de porcelana.

- tu camisa…se ve frágil –murmuro el pelinegro con aire coqueto logrando que Kurt respirara hondo, inflando su pecho de tal forma que llego a pensar que el mismo reventaría su camisa, sin embargo Blaine tenía la culpa, Blaine y su voz de depredador, Blaine y sus ojos dorados-

- qui…quítala –jadeo el castaño logrando que una sonrisa ladina se instalara en los labios del pelinegro-…quítala Blaine –dijo más profundamente antes de que Blaine dejara de apoyarse en la cabecera para erguirse un poco, usar sus dos manos y abrir de un tirón la camisa a lunares del castaño, haciendo que varios botones terminaran saltando de la tela, no la rompió pero aquello necesitaría un sastre más tarde, nuevamente esto era completamente irrelevante, Kurt solo deseaba una cosa y eso era el hombre de rizos negros que tenía en frente-

Un gemido de excitación salió de los labios del castaño, quien cerró los ojos por inercia ante aquel arranque , tratando de que la erección en sus pantalones no fuese tan escandalosa como sus ajetreados latidos, antes de que Kurt abriera los ojos las manos del pelinegro ya estaban en sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y abriéndolos para después hacerse a un lado y deslizarlos por sus largas piernas, esas misma que el pelinegro planeaba tener enredadas en sus caderas casi toda la noche, después de todo también podía tenerlas en su cuello, pero podían iniciar en su cadera.

- Bla…ine…yo…-murmuro apenas correctamente el castaño aunque aquello había sonado a un ronroneo a los oídos de Blaine quien mando a la alfombra los pantalones del otro como si fueran lo menos importante del mundo para llevar sus manos, ambas manos claro, al pecho del castaño-…tu…

- nosotros…-dijo en son de broma el pelinegro antes de abrir las palmas de sus manos dejando en el espacio entre su pulgar y el índice cada uno de los pezones del dueño de la mirada color zafiro – shhh no te preocupes bebe…iremos lento –murmuro antes de inclinarse para dejar un beso sobre uno de los pezones y después ir al otro solo a juguetear con él con la punta de la lengua mientras cerraba sus ojos-

Kurt tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, no esperaba algo tan sensual, no es que Blaine no fuese un amante con sus artimañas naturales, solo que usualmente iniciaban con besos suaves, con cosas más…inocentes, así que estaba azorado ante aquel acto, su espalda se despegó unos milímetros de las sabanas cuando el pelinegro tomo con sus labios aquel pequeño botón rosado de carne que había terminado erecto más rápido de lo que usualmente tardaba.

El castaño pronto comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos que le indicaban a Blaine que iba por el camino correcto, aunque amamantarse un poco del castaño siempre había sido un pequeño placer personal, no es que Blaine quisiera senos, no para nada, pero la forma en que los pezones del castaño se volvían sensibles ante su boca le hacían verlos como pequeñas motas de mantequilla que podía, algún día claro, derretir con sus labios, así que cuando movió sus dientes alrededor de aquel hermoso botoncito de carne obtuvo una hermosa nota de los labios del otro, Kurt estaba disfrutando de aquello, pero sobre todo estaba siendo castigado, porque había preferido la ropa al inicio de todo, si Kurt quería ir lento, Blaine le complacería torturándolo deliciosamente.

- Blai…Blaine…-gimió el castaño moviendo sus manos a los atrayentes rizos de ébano al tiempo que el pelinegro movía su rostro en dirección al pobre botoncito gemelo que había dejado rezagado, mientras su pulgar y su índice jugaban con el pequeño y húmedo pezón que había estado tratando hace algunos minutos- oh…por…-gimió una vez más antes de pasar saliva justo cuando el pelinegro encerraba entre sus labios el otro pezón y dejaba que en el interior de su boca su lengua le paladeara varias veces- mhhh

El pelinegro se entretuvo un poco más en su pecho, saboreando los placeres de su pequeño botón azucarado mientras su mano torturaba con sus dedos el gemelo del castaño, girándolo y tirando de él ligeramente, cuando decidió que era suficiente y los pequeños sonidos de Kurt se volvieron más entrecortados movió sus labios hacia arriba, dejando un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su cuello , mientras una de sus piernas se movía hasta quedar en medio de las del castaño solo para tocarlas ligeramente, buscando separarlas, Kurt entendió aquello y movió las propias para hacerle espacio entre ellas al pelinegro quien había atrapado entre sus labios un poco de la piel sensible en el cuenco de su cuello y su hombro, succionándole mientras sentía como el cuerpo más moreno se acomodaba, las rodillas del pelinegro se deslizaron hacia arriba, a la altura de las caderas del castaño, logrando con ese movimiento que Kurt levantara sus piernas y terminara anclándolas en las caderas del otro, un gemido fuerte salió de los labios finos de Kurt cuando sintió aun a través de los pliegues de la ropa interior como sus erecciones encerradas se encontraban aprisionadas entre sí.

- ¿recuer...das? –jadeo el pelinegro cuando dejo el cuello del castaño para morder su mentón mientras Kurt volvía a tomar aire antes de asentir mientras Blaine movía sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oído- entonces…ya sabes que hacer –jadeo contra él antes de empezar a ondular sensualmente sus caderas sobre las del otro mientras Kurt solo movía sus manos hacia el delicioso y firme trasero de Blaine para oprimirlo más contra su cuerpo, aferrarse a él tocar sus glúteos mientras Blaine se ondulaba sensualmente sobre su cuerpo había sido lo más delicioso que habían aprendido a hacer juntos cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando habían descubierto el placer de tocarse mutuamente-

Delirante, aquello era delirante y los jadeos mutuos no tardaron en llegar a Blaine le gustaba hacerlo contra el oído de Kurt, siempre le había calentado lo suficiente para hacer que el otro moviera también su cuerpo con el suyo, Kurt apretaba sus glúteos aun sobre su ropa interior con una posesividad que volvía loco al pelinegro, quien pronto podía ser consciente de la humedad entre sus prendas, sus miembros duros y goteantes anhelaban el rocen malsano, perverso e íntimo que sus dueños siempre se negaban a darles cuando jugaban entre sí.

Blaine amaba ese roce, amaba esa forma en que los largos dedos de Kurt le tomaban, la forma en que sus brazos rosaban sus costados y la forma perfecta en que se friccionaba contra el otro en un candente baile y choque de pelvis.

- Bla...Blaine no podre…-jadeo entrecortado el castaño mientras Blaine mordía el arco de su oído entre candentes jadeos- Bla...ine…-relamió sus labios antes de que el otro levantara su cabeza del cuello ajeno para verlo, sus mejillas coloreándose sutilmente mientras el azul grisáceo de sus ojos se oscurecía con un placer que conocía, Blaine amaba verse reflejado en esa lujuriosa mirada-…

- shhh lo…se…- Blaine se relamió los labios con cierto descaro antes de dejar de ondear poco a poco sus caderas, logrando que Kurt se quejara por el aquella ausencia de contacto aun cuando él sabía que era mejor, no querían terminar tan rápido, no aun y Blaine tenía la mirada de un depredador que jugaba primero con su comida- shhh tranquilo bebe…-murmuro antes de acercar sus labios a los labios del castaño para besarlo, distrayéndolo de lo que sus manos harían-

Blaine recorrió los costados del otro y guio al castaño a que moviera sus manos de lugar y terminaran en su espalda, tocándolo con el deseo que el mismo sentía hacia él, permitiendo que sus manos viajaran al sur mientras el otro se encontraba delineando con sus dedos los músculos de su espalda, adicto a un beso que había iniciado dulce y que estaba volviéndose más acuoso y decadente de lo que el castaño podía recordar, Blaine continuo acariciando hacia abajo, llegando al resorte de los bóxer color marrón, menos ajustados que los del pelinegro, para meter sus pulgares haciéndose espacio y empezar a desnudar sus caderas.

Kurt sabía lo que pasaba, Blaine estaba terminando de despojarlo sensualmente de su única prenda mientras le entretenía con sus labios, ese beso que ahora se había profundizado permitiendo nuevamente el encuentro entre sus lenguas, el no tener la cadera de Blaine contra la propia permitía al pelinegro seguir bajando su ropa interior, logrando que su miembro saliera cual resorte en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de respirar la libertad, las manos del pelinegro pronto llegaron a su límite de distancia y fue cuando tuvo que romper el beso con el otro, logrando que Kurt volviese a gimotear ligeramente por la separación.

- ya…voy bebe…-prometió el pelinegro antes de que sus labios comenzaran a bajar por su quijada, su cuello, el hueso de su clavícula donde dejo varios besos y una coqueta mordida antes de pasar por en medio de sus pectorales lamiendo los apenas ligeros músculos de su pecho-

No es que Kurt fuese un hombre musculoso, pero estaba firme, lo suficiente como para que la lengua de Blaine pudiera delinearle, entonces el castaño movió sus manos a los hombros del otro, sintiendo como cada vez viajaba más al sur, como cada vez aquellos labios, aquellos besos con los cuales le parecía estar siendo adorado desde cada poro de la piel, iban a su vientre, a su ombligo, mientras Blaine terminaba de sacar por las piernas ajenas la ropa interior del otro, no supo Kurt cual pie salió primero y no le importo porque Blaine estaba besando su vientre bajo con una cadencia y dedicación enfermiza.

Kurt paso saliva antes de levantar un poco sus caderas mientras Blaine volvía a mover sus manos hasta sus costados, acariciándole de tal forma que no podía sentirse menos deseado, Blaine tenía ese toque especial, sus dedos podían trasmitirle una adoración sin una sola palabra, entonces Blaine volvió a mover su cabeza para ir al hueso de su cadera y delinearlo con su lengua, como si fuera un dulce que apenas y podía probar por vez primera, sacando de los labios de Kurt un par de frases sin sentido alguno mientras sus manos apretaban los hombros del otro, quería que bajara un poco más, su cuerpo entero vibraba solo de pensar en lo que estaba por seguir, Blaine hacia que lo deseara y lo anhelara con una pasión oculta y conocida.

-…eres…perfecto…-jadeo Blaine levantando la mirada hacia el agitado castaño quien mantenía sus labios entre abiertos por la pasión que le sacudía el cuerpo -…tan…sexy…tan…-sus ojos caramelo hablaban por si solos, como siempre, dejando al castaños azorado por todo lo que en ellos se mostraba, con Blaine todo…absolutamente todo era intenso y dulce…siempre- Kurt…voy a…

-por …favor…-jadeo de forma necesitada el castaño antes de enterrar sus dedos en los hombros ajenos logrando que el pelinegro volviera a bajar su cuerpo hasta dejar su rostro frente a la hombría de su hermoso castaño-…Blaine…-gimió sintiendo la mirada de Blaine recorrerle de una forma casi sobre natural, no entendía como podía hacer eso, humedecerlo solo con la intensidad de sus ojos ambarinos, esos que le devoraban el miembro augurando un salado encuentro que ansiaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar ligeramente- Blai…

No pudo terminar la oración pues un gemido salió de sus labios cuando una de las manos ahora más callosas que antes, pero terriblemente varoniles tomaron el tronco de su pene para sostenerlo mientras el pelinegro acercaba su boca y soplaba suavemente, su cálido aliento mando una corriente eléctrica que sacudió el cuerpo del castaño, erizándole los suaves y pocos vellos de la piel, entonces la mano subió un poco más en el tronco, acercándose a la rojiza cabeza de su miembro para con los dedos deslizar hacia abajo la delgada piel del prepucio, entonces la lengua del pelinegro salió de sus labios hasta terminar el contacto contra el glande húmedo del castaño quien separo nuevamente un poco su espalda de las sabanas al arquearse, Blaine estaba haciendo círculos enloquecedores con su lengua mientras su mano libre iba justo a uno de sus testículos para apenas rozarlo con uno de sus dedos, logrando que el castaño comenzara a preguntarse cómo es que había podido siquiera atreverse a permitir que su cuerpo fuese acariciado y besado por alguien más, alguien menos perfecto y cariñoso que Blaine.

La habitación se inundaba poco a poco de sonidos placenteros del castaño mientras Blaine continuaba jugando con su cordura, saboreando solo la parte de su glande, oprimiendo casualmente con la punta de su lengua la abertura de la uretra.

Una mano de Kurt se separó del otro y se aferró a la sabana de la cama mientras se agitaba y deseaba pedirle al otro que se apurara, pero Blaine hacía de aquello un arte, deseaba mostrarle que él también podía hacerlo, pero claro en ese justo momento solo deseaba que su tortura pronto terminara para darle lo que su cuerpo entero necesitaba.

Sin embargo Blaine era juguetón y dedicado por naturaleza, cuando su lengua memorizó nuevamente cada mínimo sabor del glande y ese pequeño orificio llamado uretra movió un poco su mano hacia abajo, sobre el cuerpo calloso de su miembro en el cual apenas se notaban unas imperceptibles venas, para entonces rodear con sus labios la cabeza de su caliente erección, fue entonces cuando las manos de Kurt se movieron nuevamente hasta los rizos del otro, Blaine había comenzado a succionarle de una manera peligrosa mientras la mano que antes apenas tocaba uno de sus testículos lo acunaba para posteriormente masajearlos como si fuera una pequeña bolsa anti estrés.

- ¡Oh Dii…oos! –gimió el castaño quien aun siendo ateo solía volverse adorablemente religioso en esos momento- Bla…Blaaaaiiineeee…no tan…no tan…mhhh ahhh cie….cieeel…ooss –el pelinegro comenzaba a devorar más de su tronco, mientras Kurt sentía que en cualquier momento su cadera comenzaría a hacer cosas que no debía aun, pero Blaine tenía la culpa ¿Cómo podía felarle así y querer que tuviera control?- ¡cie…cieeelos…Blaaa Blain…ine! – se mordió el labios enredando sus dedos en los rizos negros mientras el nombrado relajaba un poco su garganta, recordaba cómo hacerlo para bajar más sobre el castaño y terminar bordeándolo cerca de sus testículos antes de comenzar a subir y bajar por el mismo, aquello que Kurt quería, aquello que él quería-

Pronto Kurt no pudo más y necesito mover sus caderas, entonces Blaine permitió que Kurt embistiera su boca a placer, notando como el castaño parecía más necesitado de lo que recordaba, lo extrañaba, Kurt había extrañado sus labios, su lengua, la forma particular en que le permitía penetrar su boca mientras los gemidos salía de sus labios.

Las sabanas se movían de su lugar gracias a las caderas de Kurt quien continuo moviéndose contra los labios del pelinegro sin pudor alguno, gimiendo y vibrando cuando los gemidos de Blaine vibraban alrededor de su miembro cual caricias invisibles y perfectas, un poco de saliva escurrió de la comisura de sus labios mientras el pelinegro volvía a mover sus manos para tocar la piel de sus costados, cuidando no limitar a su hermoso amante quien parecía cegado por una pasión encerrada.

Kurt decidió dejar de mover sus caderas solo para mostrarle a Blaine que tenía un poco de control, que respetaría como siempre en no correrse en su boca y que definitivamente esperaría a terminar juntos, sin embargo Blaine no acepto eso, cuando el castaño dejo de embestirle se separó un poco, solo un poco para respirar y observarle antes volver a agacharse, usar sus brazos para levantar un poco el cuerpo ajeno y erguirse un poco el mismo hasta quedar hincado en la cama dejando que el vientre de Kurt pareciera una pequeña resbaladilla mientras sus brazos pasaban bajo su cadera y le sostenía con firmeza antes de volver a devorarle con una pasión.

- Bla…Bla…in…Blai…ne…voy a…voy…voooy a...ahh ahh ¡oh por…ahhh ciel…agh...aah –jadeaba el castaño cerrando los ojos ante aquella nueva revelación, Blaine le tenía en control absoluto y estaba cabeceando sobre su miembro mientras él solo podía aferrarse a las sabanas bajo su cuerpo contorsionado, no pudo más, simplemente no pudo con todo aquello, la imagen, la pasión, la boca de Blaine, todo eso logro que Kurt terminara viniéndose en la boca ajena-

Apenas abrió uno de los ojos para ver como el pelinegro sacaba su miembro ahora flácido de sus labios para terminar depositando sus caderas con suavidad nuevamente contra la cama, sin embargo Blaine no se detuvo, volvió a recostarse ligeramente para inclinar su rostro y lamer los restos de semen que habían escurrido por su miembro y no había alcanzado a tomar, algo en eso, en la idea de Blaine tragándose por vez primera sus fluidos le estaba agitando nuevamente, no sabía si aquello que sentía era la reacción normal post orgásmica o Blaine estaba volviendo a calentarle sin piedad alguna.

- Blai...ne –jadeo el castaño antes de que el otro lamiera el costado de uno de sus testículos- tu…te lo…-no podía decirlo, aun cuando ya no era un chiquillo, no podía decir aquello porque nunca , Blaine nunca había hecho eso, siempre habían sido algo cuidadosos, algo remilgosos en algunos aspectos sexuales-

-…todo…-dijo el pelinegro antes de levantar el rostro para besar el muslo interno-…te…necesito…ahora…-jadeo mientras demostraba su necesidad y adoración sobre la piel del castaño quien apuro una de sus manos hacia afuera de la cama no sabía dónde estaba su pantalón, necesitaba su cartera, en verdad la necesitaba-…voy a…

-…si…en mi cartera…-jadeo el castaño y Blaine sonrió sobre su piel antes de dejar un último beso en la cara interna de su muslo y separarse, solo para arrastrar un poco su cuerpo sobre la cama y alcanzar el pantalón del otro donde debía estar la cartera, saco entonces un pequeño sobrecito que abrió con los dientes para después sentarse, quitarse los bóxer que calleron a la alfombra y tocarse un poco, solo un poco ante los ojos deseosos de Kurt quien sintió como su propio miembro parecía volver a endurecerse ante la visión de Blaine masturbándose antes de ponerse el preservativo, tal vez después lo haría sin él, masturbarlo o dejar que nuevamente se friccionara contra sus glúteos como lo habían hecho en el taller, pero ahora…ahora estaba bien así- ya…así…-gruño el castaño sintiendo que el otro pudiera terminar antes de darle lo que quería, porque sinceramente él también lo quería-

Blaine solo sonrió antes de gatear hacia el castaño, filtrarse entre sus piernas y mantener sus brazos en cada lado de su rostro, observándolo con la misma adoración de siempre antes de besar sus labios, un beso con sabor a él, un beso que jamás había recibido de Blaine, no así, no con ese sabor exótico que por alguna mundana razón le volvía a calentar la sangre, sus lenguas se enredaron una vez más mientras Blaine filtraba una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

- voy a …prepararte…- jadeo el pelinegro cuando rompió el beso logrando que Kurt solo se relamiera los ya hinchados labios, hubiera deseado decirle que no, que así estaba bien, pero conociendo a Blaine este terminaría deteniéndose en cuanto el dolor inicial de tenerlo en su cuerpo se mostrara en su rostro-

Blaine tanteo con uno de sus dedos un poco el canal que unía los testículos del castaño con su hermoso y pequeño orificio anal logrando que Kurt cerrara los ojos ante el contacto.

- no puedo…mojarlos…en serio bebe…lo siento…-murmuro con aire culpable el pelinegro, no podía hacer aquello porque necesitaba preparar al otro para estar con él, en verdad lo ansiaba, no podía saltarse la preparación, pero no podría hacerla como era debido, esa vez, solo esa vez-

Kurt asintió a aquello y apenas lo hizo cuando el dedo corazón de Blaine estaba presionando contra su arito de carne, logrando que el castaño gimiera suavemente de sorpresa, el pelinegro anclo su mirada en el rostro de Kurt y este no pudo sentirse menos caliente ante aquella mirada ambarina, Blaine lo deseaba de una forma que le cortaba el aliento y le oprimía el pecho, el dedo medio comenzó a abrirse paso en el castaño, sacando un par de quejidos deliciosos de los labios del más alto, pero Blaine no se detuvo, continuo hasta que sus nudillos tocaron la piel de los glúteos del otro, entonces giro un poco su dedo, solo un poco antes de penetrarle ligeramente un par de veces, arrancando suaves y entrecortados sonidos del castaño, pronto un segundo dedo comenzó a luchar para entrar en él, deslizándose mientras el castaño mordía su labio inferior, la próxima vez viajarían con un pequeño botecito de lubricante, pero aun así no lo detuvo y Blaine entendió que si lo hacía terminaría durmiendo en el baño y él quería terminar dentro de Kurt, quería abrazarlo toda la noche y aspirar sus cabellos mientras dormían.

Los dos dedos en su interior hicieron un efecto de tijera para dilatar su ano, mientras Blaine distraía al castaño con suaves besos en el cuello, la respiración de ambos comenzaba a notarse pesada, la necesidad de estar juntos podía sentirse de una forma tortuosamente suave, anhelantes el uno del otro, Kurt intentaba no parecer tan vulnerable y necesitado mientras Blaine trataba de mantener la cordura en sus actos para no hacer alguna barbaridad con Kurt, quería al menos ser suave aunque sus miembro le punzaba de solo saberse cerca de su paraíso personal.

- uno…más…bebe…-jadeo Blaine antes de mover sus labios a los labios ajenos mientras buscaba introducir un tercer dedo en el delicioso arito de aquel hermoso y perfecto ser que le devolvía la mirada color zafiro, enturbiada y vidriosa, un suave quejidito que murió en sus labios fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el pelinegro y que tomo como positiva-

El tercer dedo logro que Kurt se tensara un poco más y que un gemido incomodo saliera de sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos, una parte suya quería gritarle a Blaine que era suficiente, que lo hiciera de una maldita vez, pero algo en su interior le recordaba que lo mejor era seguir los pasos correctamente o podría arrepentirse más tarde, así que mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mientras Blaine pedía disculpas de la forma más dulce que podía, besando sus mejillas, su quijada y sus parpados con la respiración agitada, muestra de que aquella tortura parecía ser mutua, Blaine debía estarla pasando difícil también.

Unos segundos, solo unos segundos antes de a completar el minuto después de que el tercer dedo finalmente estuvo acompañando a los otros dos en su interior, mientras Blaine mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oído, lo suficiente para mantenerlo distraído.

- Bla…in…ne…-gimió el castaño abriendo sus parpados para ver la imagen agitada del pelinegro, quien tenía nuevamente esa mirada de devoción combinada con un hambre casi irreal, era como un hambriento observando un exquisito banquete solo para él- en se…seri…rio…-se relamió los labios hinchados y paso saliva moviendo un poco sus caderas y gimiendo ante la sensación de los dedos en su interior-

-…lo…se…-la voz de Blaine fue algo parecido a un gruñido y aquello no puso si no enviar una corriente extra a la erección del castaño quien estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que rogar o incluso amenazar-

Sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo, Blaine saco los dedos de su interior logrando que Kurt arqueara suavemente su espalda y se quejara por lo bajo cerrando los ojos antes de que el pelinegro tomara sus muslos, colocara un cojín bajo la cadera del castaño para después simplemente acercar su miembro vestido de látex al hermoso arito de carne que el castaño tenía entre sus glúteos.

Presionar la cabeza de su miembro fue eléctrico para el pelinegro quien tuvo que morderse el labio y tragarse un gruñido para no entrar de una sola vez en aquel delicioso canal que extrañaba con una locura insana, Kurt volvió a abrir sus ojos solo para ver como Blaine pasaba saliva y volvía a abrir sus ojos para conectar sus miradas, ese momento mágico y perfecto en el que se lo dijeron todo solo con los ojos, dorado sobre zafiro, ennegrecidos por la pasión que llevaba consumiéndolos por dentro, entonces Blaine se movió hacia él, empujando sus caderas, controlándose lo suficiente para ser increíblemente lento, tan lento que el castaño creyó que perdería el aliento y la conciencia, sentir como el otro lo iba llenando, calzándose tan exquisitamente en su cuerpo como una espada en una funda única, unos minutos más tarde Blaine estaba completamente dentro, tocando apenas los glúteos ajenos con sus testículos mientras seguían mirándose.

-…te…amo…-jadeo el pelinegro y Kurt apenas respondió con un movimiento de sus labios mientras el pecho estaba a punto de estallarle y las paredes de su ano punzaban dándole la bienvenida por fin al miembro erecto y carnoso del tigre, SU TIGRE-

No hubo más palabras Blaine comenzó a mover su cadera, dando firmes estocadas que arrancaban quejidos y gemidos con cada movimiento, en un rítmico vals donde Blaine ponía los pasos y Kurt lo deleitaba con la música-

Una estocada tras otra, inclinándose cada vez más hacia el pecho del castaño, aferrando sus dedos de la suave piel que revestía la cadera de Kurt quien apenas podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de aquello, ese ir y venir que le hacía sentir que todo tenía lógica al fin, que todo tenía un sentido y una razón de ser mientras el pelinegro embestía su cuerpo con la dureza de un experto y el ardor de un amante perfecto.

Las embestidas pronto se tornaron más consecutivas, la forma como Blaine penetraban una y otra vez al castaño estaba tornándose más apasionada de lo que Kurt recordaba, las manos de Blaine estaban prácticamente adheridas a su piel y Kurt pronto tuvo que rodear el cuello del otro para sentirlo más cerca, para oír sus jadeos estrellarse en su rostro, en sus labios, labios que no tardaron en ser devorados por los del otro, pronto aquello que había iniciado dulce y controlado estaba transformándose en un ir y venir sin sentido, las caderas de Kurt se movían contra las del pelinegro quien no dudaban en moverse circularmente de cuando en cuando, logrando que el castaño gimiera más alto más seguido.

El sonido de sus voces no era lo único que estaba haciendo merma en su cabeza, era aquel enloquecedor rebote entre sus cuerpos, la forma húmeda en que los testículos del pelinegro golpeaban los glúteos una y otra vez y otra vez otra vez no tenían nombre, jadeos, gemidos, roces, su miembro friccionándose en el increíblemente duro abdomen de Blaine cada que este le embestía, la forma en que sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraban entre sí, la forma en que Blaine incluso le mordía y la forma en que Kurt aferraba una de sus manos en sus rizos mientras la otra se aferraba completamente a sus espalda, pidiendo por mas, exigiendo que le diera más duro, más rápido.

Entonces Blaine toco el punto…ese punto que logro una alta nota en el castaño quien enrosco rápidamente sus piernas en las cadera del otro, deseaba más, deseaba que golpeara una y otra vez su próstata como lo había hecho, así, duro, salvaje y feroz, Blaine besaba, lamia y mordía cuanto podía, Kurt comenzaba a ver estrellas y a sentir el clímax rosando incesantemente su cordura, tal y como Blaine lo hacía con sus calientes entrañas.

A punto…Kurt estaba a punto de llegar cuando Blaine movió sus manos de sus caderas para ir a romper el exquisito abrazo que sus piernas tenían en sus caderas , sin salir de su cuerpo ayudo al otro a mover sus piernas, dejando que las rodillas de Kurt tocaran su pecho mientras el cuenco inferior de sus rodillas quedaba sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que Blaine deja su peso en sus propias rodillas y en las palmas de sus manos al lado del cuerpo del castaño, las cuales le ayudaron a iniciar nuevamente las embestidas, siendo estas más fuertes y profundas, Blaine no tuvo problema alguno en encontrar nuevamente el punto exacto donde Kurt volvía a gemir con fuerza, de ser posible mucho más aun, Kurt no entendía como Blaine podía con aquello si él apenas podía con todo el placer que tenía en su cuerpo ya perlado de sudor, Blaine tal vez solo seguía sus instintos pero Kurt sabía que aquella postura era conocía como "el yunque" se necesitaba mucha fuerza y le azoraba ver el rostro de Blaine ir y venir cerca suyo, sus rizos negros pegándose a su frente mientras su cuerpo bronceado se perlaba con exquisitas gotas de sudor que el castaño deseo poder estar lamiendo ¿de dónde había salido todo eso?

La habitación entera olía a sexo y a ellos, Kurt sabía que de no ser tan flexible, la forma en que Blaine estaba penetrándole le dejaría un dolor horrible en la espalda, aunque tampoco es como si le importara, las sabanas revuelvas bajo ellos era solo un escenario donde Blaine planeaba tener a su hermoso castaño gimiendo su nombre de aquella manera, unos segundo más Kurt apenas pudo advertir a Blaine de que estaba nuevamente sintiéndose al filo de un profundo y delicioso abismo de placer antes de venirse copiosamente sobre su propio vientre, encontrando entonces que Blaine tardo unos segundos más en tener su propio y maravilloso orgasmo, ese rostro lleno de placer era algo que en su vida podría borrar y cansarse de ver, un par de embestidas más y Blaine ayudo al otro a bajar sus piernas antes de salir de su cuerpo con el miembro flácido para quitarse el condón con cierta pereza, hacerle un nudo y dejarlo en el bote de basura junto a la cama.

Kurt agitado aun afectado por el orgasmo luchaba por respirar y por recordar que el mundo no estaba girando alrededor suyo si no que era el pelinegro quien hacía que pareciera que eso pasaba, entonces Blaine se recostó de lado observándolo con una sonrisa suave antes de usar una de sus manos para acariciar con lentitud su pecho y el desastre que había en su vientre, la minuciosidad que el pelinegro mostraba evitaba que los latidos de Kurt volvieran a ser los que debían ser.

- ¿Qué…ha…haces? –Jadeo el castaño antes de que Blaine volviera a moverse para inclinarse sobre él y lamer el semen que había soltado el castaño - ¡Bla…Blaiiine! – no esperaba eso, definitivamente no esperaba que Blaine fuese tan dedicado y decidiera limpiar su vientre nuevamente con su propia lengua ¿Qué tan ardiente se había vuelto ese hombre?-

Aun así lo dejo hacer, era como un cachorrito alimentándose de un bebedero o algo así, paciente y con la respiración entrecortada que golpeaba su piel, no estaba seguro si Blaine iba por una tercera vez, para Kurt que ya había tenido dos orgasmos en menos de… ¿Cuánto llevaban?...no estaba seguro, solo pudo ser consciente cuando Blaine volvió a erguirse para recostarse a su lado y dejar unos suaves besos en su hombro.

- eres…per...fecto…-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios antes de que Kurt se intentara mover, deteniéndose cuando sus piernas y de hecho su cuerpo entero parecía gritarle por quedarse quieto-… ¿duele?... ¿Kurt? –pregunto preocupado tal vez había hecho algún gesto lo suficientemente molesto como para que Blaine tuviese sus ojos color caramelo sobre los suyos-

- has…arrasado conmigo señor y me…preguntas –dijo el castaño con cierta gracia descubriendo que su voz sonaba un poco apremiante, gastada ¿Cuánto había usado su voz para lograr aquel tono ahora?-…podemos…-se mordió el labio antes de que el pelinegro le acercara con cuidado a su cuerpo y buscara entrelazar sus piernas- ¿descansar un poco?...

- ….-entonces una sonrisa radiante, casi perruna adorno los labios del pelinegro quien parecía más que satisfecho consigo mismo- un poco…si –dijo divertido antes de besar su frente-…Kurt…-respiro hondo y beso una de sus mejillas para después dejar un beso coqueto en la punta de su nariz – m has despeinado –dijo divertido-

- y tú me has…-murmuro el castaño antes de morderse el labio y pellizcar uno de los brazos fuertes con que el otro le rodeaba, logrando un gesto gracioso casi indignado del otro-…eres un engreído Anderson –murmuro antes de buscar sus labios en un suave beso- aunque…realmente estuviste…-respiro hondo una vez más antes de que el pelinegro acariciara con su nariz su mejilla- te amo…

- yo también…bebé…puff…-murmuro el pelinegro sin que la sonrisa pudiera abandonar sus labios aun- aún estoy…así…como agitado –dijo de buena gana con la voz ronca antes de apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, ganándose un quejido por parte del otro- perdón…es que…estoy tan…feliz –dijo suavemente antes enganchar sus ojos a los ojos del otro- por cierto… ¿Por qué estabas…destendiendo la cama? –pregunto suavemente logrando que el castaño elevara una ceja- ya sabes…cuando entre estabas así…pataleando como niño…arrugando las sabanas y tirando cosas…oh cielos, la ceja maligna sigue ahí…-dijo y movió un dedo a la ceja del castaño para bajarla manualmente a su lugar- eso es…-dijo y entonces Kurt por acto reflejo volvió a elevar su ceja ahora con cierta incredulidad, no sabía si reír o comérselo a besos- ¡oh volvió!

- eres un…bobo Blaine -dijo el castaño finalmente antes de dejar un beso fugaz en los labios del otro- dos cosas…uno –señalo con uno de sus dedos cuando Blaine asintió en respuesta – no estaba tirando cosas y dos…-movió otro dedo para que fuesen dos- aquí el que termino revolviendo toda la cama fuiste tú…-dijo Blaine tomo esa mano para acercarla a su rostro y besar la punta de ambos dedos -… ¡Blaine no empieces! –Chillo prácticamente el castaño- si haces eso…vamos a…y quiero descansar un poco

- yo no hacía nada…-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con coquetería logrando que Kurt negara antes de alejar su mano para acunar la mejilla del otro- ok si…pero no puedo evitarlo…eres tan…-cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente- ok…cambiemos de tema o tendré que hacértelo contra la cabecera –dijo y Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con su vivida imaginación trabajando en su cabeza-…ok…veamos…si, mira…-abrió sus ojos y volvió a ver al castaño- los dos la destendimos…y segundo …bebe…cariño…Kurtie…cuando llegue hasta la cama habías tirado la canasta de regalos del hotel –dijo el pelinegro y pudo ver en el rostro ajeno que el otro ni cuenta se había dado- tengo una idea…para relajarnos ¿Qué te parece si vemos lo que nos dejó el hotel? –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual el castaño parpadeo un par de veces- ya sabes puede ser dulces o toallas o que se yo…y…así dejo de pensar en…todas esas cosas que pienso hacer contigo este fin de semana –dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de morderle suavemente la mejilla - ¿Qué dices Kurtie?

- lo que digas Blainey –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que el pelinegro le soltara para moverse, gateando sobre la enorme cama para llegar al otro lado , sentarse en el borde y hacer…bueno, Kurt no sabía bien que hacía , solo podía ver la espalda del otro y la forma en que su cuerpo parecía ser lo suficientemente sexy como para desear no descansar como él mismo lo había pedido, estaba seguro que podía arañar esa espalda lo suficiente como para que se notara por un par de días-

- …Kurt…-murmuro el pelinegro sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos poco decentes pero muy productivos- creo que no es…un regalo del hotel –dijo antes de girarse con la canasta en las manos, canasta que acerco al castaño antes de moverse él para sentarse del otro lado de la canasta- dime que…esta no es la letra de Puck –dijo mostrándole un sobre blanco con la leyenda "Tigre y Paloma" en ella-

Entonces Kurt abrió sus ojos y se movió aun cuando su cuerpo dolía, sentándose para tomar aquel sobre y volver sus ojos hacia Blaine como esperando que supiera algo al respecto, sin embargo el pelinegro parecía tan sorprendido como él temeroso, si esa canasta había sido mandada por Puckerman no sabía si quería que Blaine la viera, para bien y para mal Puck sabia demasiadas cosas penosas de su personas, algunas más privadas de otras.

-…wow…-escucho decir al pelinegro y cuando Kurt movió sus ojos vio como Blaine sostenía una caja blanca con la imagen inconfundible de un dildo de buen tamaño, ¡Blaine tenía en sus manos la caja de un dildo! – bebe…creo que debes leerme lo que dice esa carta –dijo antes de sonreírle al castaño quien parecía más pálido de lo normal- cariño…

- ¿sabes…que es…?-murmuro Kurt señalando la caja que el pelinegro parecía estar examinando con gran interés-…Blaine eso es…

- lo se…lo sé –dijo el pelinegro antes de abrir la caja- creo que...debimos abrir esto primero, digo para ver que es tooooodo esto, aunque si Kurt, un dildo…es un dildo –dijo antes de volver sus ojos al otro con cierta gracia- Kurt…tengo 28 años creo que sería un poco incómodo que no supiera que es un dildo

Entonces Kurt respiro hondo y asintió pidiéndole con un ademan de su mano al otro que bajara aquella caja , le distraía, su cabeza no pensaba correctamente mientras Blaine siguiera con aquella cosa en sus manos, agradecía que Blaine siguiera entendiéndole tanto como para dejar la caja una vez más en la canasta, entonces el pelinegro le sonrió antes de moverse hasta el otro, quedando a su lado para pasar un brazo por su cintura mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, manteniendo sus ojos en las manos de Kurt quien parecía querer carbonizar el sobre con sus hermosos ojos azules, lo cual por cierto le pareció adorable, aunque algo le decía que esa carta les ayudaría más de lo que podría perjudicarles, la verdad Blaine estaba bastante complacido con lo que Finn y Puck habían hecho por ellos hasta ahora.

Kurt movió sus dedos para abrir el sobre antes de que Blaine le dejara un beso en el hombro como su fuese algún tipo de bálsamo para sus nervios.


	34. Juegos de Cama

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Gabriela C en Fanfiction net, y claro a Karla Cadena López. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

Este capítulo tiene **ALTO CONTENIDO ERÓTICO Y SEXUAL ENTRE DOS HOMBRES**, así que si eres menor de edad o te incomodas al respecto te recomiendo lo evites, yo advierto y una vez más repito que no me hago responsable de traumas.

* * *

Cap. 32 " Juegos de Cama "

- eres un…bobo Blaine -dijo el castaño finalmente antes de dejar un beso fugaz en los labios del otro- dos cosas…uno –señalo con uno de sus dedos cuando Blaine asintió en respuesta – no estaba tirando cosas y dos…-movió otro dedo para que fuesen dos- aquí el que termino revolviendo toda la cama fuiste tú…-dijo y Blaine tomo esa mano para acercarla a su rostro y besar la punta de ambos dedos -… ¡Blaine no empieces! –Chillo prácticamente el castaño- si haces eso…vamos a…y quiero descansar un poco

- yo no hacía nada…-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con coquetería logrando que Kurt negara antes de alejar su mano para acunar la mejilla del otro- ok si…pero no puedo evitarlo…eres tan…-cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente- ok…cambiemos de tema o tendré que hacértelo contra la cabecera –dijo y Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con su vivida imaginación trabajando en su cabeza-…ok…veamos…si, mira…-abrió sus ojos y volvió a ver al castaño- los dos la destendimos…y segundo …bebe…cariño…Kurtie…cuando llegue hasta la cama habías tirado la canasta de regalos del hotel –dijo el pelinegro y pudo ver en el rostro ajeno que el otro ni cuenta se había dado- tengo una idea…para relajarnos ¿Qué te parece si vemos lo que nos dejó el hotel? –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual el castaño parpadeo un par de veces- ya sabes puede ser dulces o toallas o que se yo…y…así dejo de pensar en…todas esas cosas que pienso hacer contigo este fin de semana –dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de morderle suavemente la mejilla - ¿Qué dices Kurtie?

- lo que digas Blainey –dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios antes de que el pelinegro le soltara para moverse, gateando sobre la enorme cama para llegar al otro lado , sentarse en el borde y hacer…bueno, Kurt no sabía bien que hacía , solo podía ver la espalda del otro y la forma en que su cuerpo parecía ser lo suficientemente sexy como para desear no descansar como él mismo lo había pedido, estaba seguro que podía arañar esa espalda lo suficiente como para que se notara por un par de días-

- …Kurt…-murmuro el pelinegro sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos poco decentes pero muy productivos- creo que no es…un regalo del hotel –dijo antes de girarse con la canasta en las manos, canasta que acerco al castaño antes de moverse él para sentarse del otro lado de la canasta- dime que…esta no es la letra de Puck –dijo mostrándole un sobre blanco con la leyenda "Tigre y Paloma" en ella-

Entonces Kurt abrió sus ojos y se movió aun cuando su cuerpo dolía, sentándose para tomar aquel sobre y volver sus ojos hacia Blaine como esperando que supiera algo al respecto, sin embargo el pelinegro parecía tan sorprendido como él, temeroso, si esa canasta había sido mandada por Puckerman no sabía si quería que Blaine la viera, para bien y para mal Puck sabia demasiadas cosas penosas de su personas, algunas más privadas de otras.

-…wow…-escucho decir al pelinegro y cuando Kurt movió sus ojos vio como Blaine sostenía una caja blanca con la imagen inconfundible de un dildo de buen tamaño, ¡Blaine tenía en sus manos la caja de un dildo! – bebe…creo que debes leerme lo que dice esa carta –dijo antes de sonreírle al castaño quien parecía más pálido de lo normal- cariño…

- ¿sabes…que es…?-murmuro Kurt señalando la caja que el pelinegro parecía estar examinando con gran interés-…Blaine eso es…

- lo se…lo sé –dijo el pelinegro antes de abrir la caja- creo que...debimos abrir esto primero, digo para ver que es tooooodo esto, aunque si Kurt, un dildo…es un dildo –dijo antes de volver sus ojos al otro con cierta gracia- Kurt…tengo 28 años creo que sería un poco incómodo que no supiera que es un dildo

Entonces Kurt respiro hondo y asintió pidiéndole con un ademan de su mano al otro que bajara aquella caja , le distraía, su cabeza no pensaba correctamente mientras Blaine siguiera con aquella cosa en sus manos, agradecía que Blaine siguiera entendiéndole tanto como para dejar la caja una vez más en la canasta, entonces el pelinegro le sonrió antes de moverse hasta el otro, quedando a su lado para pasar un brazo por su cintura mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, manteniendo sus ojos en las manos de Kurt quien parecía querer carbonizar el sobre con sus hermosos ojos azules, lo cual por cierto le pareció adorable, aunque algo le decía que esa carta les ayudaría más de lo que podría perjudicarles, la verdad Blaine estaba bastante complacido con lo que Finn y Puck habían hecho por ellos hasta ahora.

Kurt movió sus dedos para abrir el sobre antes de que Blaine le dejara un beso en el hombro como si fuese algún tipo de bálsamo para sus nervios, lo cierto era que sus dedos aun temblaban ligeramente, no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella carta estaba escrita por la persona menos pudorosa del mundo, lo cual por cierto era demasiado si tenía en cuenta que estaba cerca de Blaine, y él no era cualquier persona, sabía que Blaine era y había sido una persona muy abierta respecto a hablar de sexualidad, sobre todo su sexualidad pero siempre había sido educado, caballeroso, nada comparado con el léxico de Noah.

- vamos… -murmuro el pelinegro con suavidad –espera…creo que ya sé que pasa –dijo y se movió logrando que Kurt le siguiera con la mirada, le hubiera encantado decir que estaba mirando a donde iba o que hacia pero nuevamente se había perdido en la piel expuesta que dejaba ver una que otra pequeña cicatriz ¿acaso podía ser Blaine más tentador?-…ok veamos –la voz del pelinegro lo saco de su pequeño mundo, una vez más, cuando volvió con su camisa negra – ¡arriba las manos! –dijo con aire divertido y el castaño solo atino a observar su infantil aura divertida mientras parpadeaba- Kurt, bebe dije… ¡Arriba las manos! –volvió a decir y el castaño aun extrañado levanto un poco sus manos, dejando entonces que el pelinegro le colocara la camisa, abotonando un par para que no quedara tan expuesto, de cualquier forma Blaine no había sacado todos los botones de su ojal cuando se la quitó; tal vez Kurt de hecho aún era más alto que él, pero le quedaba su ropa, tal vez no como en las películas donde la camisa podía quedarle a las chicas más abajo de lo usual, pero digamos que así sentado podía tapar incluso sus partes nobles- tal vez te sentías muy expuesto

- ¿Y por qué tu camisa?...-pregunto el castaño mientras Blaine se movía para colocarse su ropa interior y regresaba a la cama aun lado de él para dejar un beso fugaz en su mejilla como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta- ¿Blaine? –Pregunto el castaño levantando una de sus cejas-

- ¡oh, la ceja del mal se ha levantado una vez más! –dijo divertido el pelinegro antes de usar su dedo para bajarla, como había hecho anteriormente, logrando que Kurt no pudiera evitar reír ligeramente mientras negaba ante lo dulce que podía ser Blaine en ocasiones como esas, cuando estaban solos, cuando se sentía completamente libre de ser el chiquillo que Kurt sabía podía ser-ok…es que siempre quise hacer eso, que usaras algo mío después de hacerte el amor bebe…-dijo suave antes de volver a poner su barbilla en el hombro del castaño- Kurt quiero saber que dice…-dijo y señalo la carta que aun sostenía Kurt en una de sus manos- anda…-murmuro y pestañeo un par de veces logrando que Kurt solo respirara hondo y volvería a tomar el sobre con ambas manos- vamos , no puede ser tan malo –dijo tratando de animar al castaño quien solamente le miro con aire acusador- ok, ok Puck no es la persona más educada tal vez o más discreta pero él y Finn nos han dado mucho para pasarla bien esta noche, ¿no crees que debemos dar un voto de fe a sus acciones? –Pregunto tranquilamente logrando entonces que el castaño respirara hondo nuevamente antes de volver sus ojos al sobre-

- Me preocupa un poco aun así –murmuro el castaño antes de terminar de abrir el sobre, el cual por cierto no estaba sellado ni nada, solo estaba cerrado, para sacar una hoja del interior y respirar profundamente, nuevamente como dándose valor a sí mismo, aquella era definitivamente la letra de Noah Puckerman, entonces las palabras posiblemente serían mucho más crudas y directas, pero sentir el peso y el calor de Blaine a su lado le daba un poco más de fuerza, le recordaba que hasta el momento la habían pasado realmente bien-…ok…aquí vamos … "Querido Tigre…-murmuro y miro de reojo al pelinegro quien estaba tan atento como suponía, ya después hablaría con Puck, no le gustaba que le dijeran Tigre a Blaine, esa época había pasado y solo él podía llamarlo Tigre, sobre todo ahora que tenía la prueba irrefutable del por qué podía ser llamado así-

- bebe –murmuro Blaine al oído de Kurt quien sintió un ligero vuelco en el estómago cuando el cálido aliento del pelinegro acaricio el lóbulo del castaño, seguido de una risa refrescante, ligera y sobre todo victoriosa, Blaine estaba dándose cuenta de todo lo que le provocaba su sola presencia en el otro, lo cual sería contraproducente, lo conocía, Blaine sabía muy bien como usas su cartas cuando las veía- shhh tranquilo, solo quiero que me leas, tengo…mucha, mucha curiosidad, en serio –dijo con aire divertido logrando que Kurt solo frunciera ligeramente el ceño- anda… anda y te cumplo cualquier cosa que quieras, al parecer tenemos bastante tiempo y…bueno ¿Qué mejor pretexto para complacer un capricho tuyo bebe? – Murmuro suave dejando un beso casto en el hombro del castaño-

Kurt solo pudo respirar hondo recordando que debía concentrarse, tenía que leer esa estúpida carta y después admitir ante Blaine que tal vez no necesitaba tanto descanso como él mismo lo había pedido, era complicado no querer ceder ante cualquier cosa que el pelinegro quisiera, y era mucho más complicado no querer devorarlo entero cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

- Fuerza Kurt –se dijo a sí mismo el castaño logrando que Blaine sonriera ante la dulzura que significaba eso para él, regalándole al castaño un nuevo beso en su hombro, un beso lánguido, acuoso y sensual mientras cerraba sus ojos como adorando en silencio ese pequeño espacio aun sobre la tela, logrando que Kurt tuviese que reprimir el instinto de mandar todo al diablo e irse contra el pelinegro- fuerza…-volvió a murmurar con las mejillas rosadas antes de tomar con fuerza la carta para enfocar sus ojos azules en ella, debía retomar la lectura-…un masaje… voy a querer un masaje completo –dicto antes de sentir como el pelinegro asentía y se acomodaba una vez más, estrechando su cintura con sus brazos mientras mantenía su barbilla en su hombro- …"Querido Tigre, maldito infeliz suertudo no se en que momento veas esto pero confió, bueno confiamos en que sea antes de que te cojas duro a Kurt, no te culparía si no fuese así, la cosa es la siguiente, en la canasta tienen algunos regalitos que Finn y yo escogimos especialmente para ustedes…-murmuro esto último con menos fuerza parpadeando un par de veces y siendo consciente de que su hermanastro había estado escogiendo "ESO" para ellos junto al depravado de Noah, lo cual ya era demasiado para sus neuronas, iba a matar a Puck, no por que creyera que había desvirtuado a Finn, si no por que andaba influyendo en él para meterse en SU vida PRIVADA, si Puck estaba muerto, definitivamente muerto-

-…bebe…-murmuro Blaine al verlo pensativo y aunque él también se impactó con la imagen, no le causo tanto problema, problema sería si el señor Burt hubiese visto aquello, ahí sí tendría un colapso nervioso- sigue, vamos…anda –animo con aire cariñoso logrando que Kurt le mirase de reojo y parpadeara un par de veces antes de asentir-

-…para ustedes, esto porque bueno no sabían que tendrían una habitación después de cenar y bueno Kurt no podría llevar sus ju…-Kurt dejo de leer y se mordió el labio, tensando su cuerpo con fuerza, podría negar aquella palabra, incluso podría quemar la carta y hacerle tragar esas cenizas a Puck, pero Blaine estaba siguiendo su lectura así que seguro ya lo había visto-

-…juguetes…-continuo Blaine con aire asombrado- después de cenar y bueno Kurt no podría llevar sus juguetes, no sé cuántos tenga, pero sí sé que tiene, por que el mismo me lo comento, así que decidimos conseguirles algo básico, creo que un dildo nunca cae mal, por si quieren ser versátiles y hacer de todo, no te culparía si intentaras una doble penetración con ayuda del dildo , así que úsenlo sabiamente…-dijo antes de mirar de reojo a Kurt quien aún se mordía el labio- tranquilo cariño, tranquilo, deja sigo leyendo ¿ok?-pregunto y el castaño solo asintió mientras el rosa se volvía un rojo violento- ok…¿Dónde me quede?...ah sí…úsenlo sabiamente, también les conseguimos lubricante, nunca esta demás, y aunque no sabemos mucho de sexo gay anal, si sabemos de marcas y esa, Tigre esa de ahí es una buena marca, no irrita y ayuda perfectamente a que todo resbale como tiene que resbalar, no queremos que tu o Kurt terminen con un desgarre y después deban ir a medico a explicarle que por tanto sexo rudo se han lastimado, no, hay que ser conscientes y precavidos, aparte de eso vienen condones, por que escuche que tienen aún esas ideas y bueno está bien, aunque me fue difícil conseguir el tamaño tuyo, ayudo mucho llamar a Jenny , no sé cómo sabe tu tamaño Tigre pero sin duda me impresionaste, bien ahí tienen suficientes condones como para jugar todo el fin de semana, aparte de eso hay un aceite con olor a chocolate para masajes, no seas goloso Tigre y te lo gastes todo el fin de semana en sexo también puede ayudar para destensar músculos y relajar, aunque el sexo es bueno también hay que usarlo con fines menos sexosos , aparte de eso Finn me dijo que había colocado algo en la canasta que no quiso que viera pero que según él escucho una vez a Kurt decir que se la endurecía con solo verlo, no sé qué sea, pero espero que les sirva, creo que con eso tienen para sacar todas esas energías, no quiero saber que se pasaron el fin de semana hablando y haciéndose trenzas porque entonces si será una total mierda…-dijo con cierta gracia, aunque Puck era un completo idiota y seguramente seguía detrás de Kurt tenía un punto – posdata dile a Kurt que lamento no haber comprado unas esposas como las que una vez me dijo que tenía pero ya se las ingeniaran ustedes…atentamente Noah Puckerman –dijo y sin más se las arregló para girar al castaño y dejarlo frente a él – entonces… ¿juguetes Kurt? –Murmuro con una sonrisa ladina en los labios mientras el castaño abría los ojos desmesuradamente y el rojo de sus mejilla subía hasta sus oídos- vamos bebe… ¿no ibas a contarme de eso? –Pregunto antes de tomar con una de sus manos la barbilla del otro- me muero por revisar bien esa canasta peeeeeero antes quiero saber si está bien… ¿tú no quieres…usarlos conmigo bebe?

- yo…-el castaño respiro hondo sin entender como Puck había tenido la desvergüenza de hablar de esas cosas, de decírselo a Blaine y por lo visto también a Finn ¿no era acaso un secreto? ¿no eran amigos?-…si…-musito para sí mismo antes de negar con la cabeza sacudiendo sus ideas, no era momento para pensar en la muerte lenta y dolorosa de Noah, frente a él estaba Blaine, pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos- yo…quiero todo…todo contigo Blaine –dijo con voz firme antes de que el pelinegro sonriera suavemente y se acercara para rozar sus labios con los propios , dejando fluir un beso calmo y sincero, saboreando a conciencia nuevamente aquellos dulces labios con los propios -…Bla…ine…-jadeo sobre los labios del otro para separarlo suavemente al empujar un poco su pecho con la palma de su mano-

- shhhh tranquilo bebe, solo es un beso –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios antes de respirar profundamente- ahora… ¿podemos ver lo que hay en la canasta? –pregunto el pelinegro con una coqueta sonrisa logrando que el castaño se mordiera el labio una vez más- Kurt cariño, no me ayudas nada con esos gestos –dijo entretenido antes de que Kurt girara un poco su cuerpo para tomar la canasta y ponerla en medio de los dos-…ok…veamos… aquí tenemos el…dildo –dijo tomando la caja de nueva cuenta- creo que …bueno…nunca he usado uno, pero entre los dos seguro podemos hacer algo bueno…-dijo sin poder evitar miles de imágenes creativas en su cabeza, aquello pese a no ser exactamente algo que él hubiese pensado en comprar o siquiera usar con Kurt debía reconocer era algo…exótico que con gusto probaría si Kurt quería- aunque creo que es algo… grande ¿no? –dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja sacando un instructivo que le pareció bastante curioso pero útil, no tenía idea de que esas cosas trajeran instructivo propio, era bueno descubrir esas cosas-

-… no tanto…-murmuro quedito el castaño logrando atraer la atención del pelinegro- me refiero a…que tu... el tuyo…-sus ojos azules se desviaron discretamente a la entrepierna cubierta por la ropa interior del otro, notando que estaba al parecer volviendo a endurecerse- ¡Blaine!

- ¿eh?...-dijo el pelinegro moviendo sus ojos a donde Kurt de pronto había anclado sus ojos antes de moverlos a la canasta y sacar dos botellitas- oh…oh…lo siento Kurt…es…bueno…tu sabes…-dijo ligeramente nervioso, tal vez su control no era tan bueno como creía, su cuerpo era terriblemente sincero cuando se trataba de Kurt – entonces…-volvió sus ojos a Kurt quien sacaba los condones en ese momento – bueno…¡tenemos aceite para tu masaje bebe! –dijo cuándo sus ojos fueron a las botellitas que ahora estaba a un lado de Kurt, una de lubricante y otra de aceite, aquello podría tal vez relajarlos un poco, aunque nuevamente la imagen de Kurt lleno de aceite no parecía ser del todo sana para su cuerpo sediento del otro, incluso era preocupante-…y… ¿Qué crees que sea eso que…?-mas no termino de hablar porque Kurt había dejado los condones para sacar de la canasta su placa de peleador-

Justo en ese momento el silencio callo entre los dos, Kurt había pasado a tener todo su rostro encendido mientras mantenía la cadena de la placa entre sus dedos dejando bailar ligeramente la plaquita en el aire mientras Blaine solo fijaba sus ojos ambarinos en los color zafiro de Kurt, ambos sabían que habían llegado nuevamente a un punto sin retorno.

-...-Blaine no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo volvió a colocar la caja del dildo en su canasta, aquello sería para más tarde se dijo a si mismo, tomando también el aceite de chocolate para ponerlo en esta, una cajita de condones volvió a su lugar y después solo tomo la cadena de las manos de Kurt para ponerla sobre sus rizos y deslizarla hacia abajo, pasando por su cabeza y su cuello hasta que la placa plateada termino reluciendo en el pecho desnudo del pelinegro- entiendo…-dijo antes de tomar la otra caja de condones para dejarla sobre la mesita de noche, tomando después la canasta para dejarla en la alfombra aun lado de la cama- …¿te gusta? –pregunto volviendo acercarse al otro quien solo respiro hondo antes de que el pelinegro cayera de lleno sobre él, presionando suavemente su cuerpo contra el otro-

No hubo más palabras, Kurt se encargó de enredar sus brazos en su cuello mientras el pelinegro tocaba cuanto podía sobre la camisa que le había dejado en el cuerpo, pronto las caricias y los besos terminaron el trabajo de calentar sus ansias entregándose nuevamente a la pasión que ambos cuerpos encerraban.

Entonces un par de horas después y varios condones en el cesto de la basura terminaron exhaustos y sudorosos bajo las mantas, acurrucándose entre sí mientras regulaban sus respiraciones, después de todo esa noche no dormirían vestidos, ni duchados, hubieran deseado más tiempo para charlar, pero el cansancio en sus cuerpos los arroparon hasta que sus parpados se cerraron, terminando la función de ese día.

Algunas horas más tarde Blaine se estiro en la cama para moverse hacia el calorcito reconfortante que le había acompañado durante la noche, sin embargo no lo encontró, ese delicioso aroma permanecía solo tenuemente, logrando entonces que abriese los ojos de golpe forzando su cuerpo a levantarse rápidamente con algo de miedo de haber soñado todo aquello y tener que correr a lavar las sabanas antes de que sus hijos notaran el penoso estado de su padre, pero no…ahí estaba la habitación, ahí estaba la canasta aun lado de la cama en la alfombra y más allá la maleta que debía tener la ropa de ambos, sin embargo Kurt no estaba…no es que fuese a entrar en pánico, pero definitivamente el despertar sin Kurt a su lado no era algo que esperara, hubiese deseado despertarse primero, verle dormir un poco sobre su pecho y tal vez darle un par de besos mientras su hermoso ángel personal dormía.

-… ¿Qué esta imaginado señor? –dijo Kurt con aire casi acusador mientras sostenía una bandeja madera en sus manos, Kurt llevaba el cabello ligeramente despeinado, no tanto como había terminado anoche y obviamente no tanto como seguro se había levantado pero sí bastante relajado, una bata de satín en color negro con el nombre del hotel grabado vestía su cuerpo-

-…nada…-dijo Blaine mientras deslizaba sus ojos por toda la figura del castaño logrando que Kurt sonriera para sí mismo antes de moverse a la cama- solo… ¿Dónde…?...este…me hubieras despertado para…

- cariño si te hubiera despertado no habríamos alcanzado a desayunar, ya hemos comprobado el poco control que tenemos sobre nosotros –dijo el castaño con aire tranquilo, casi coqueto mientras se subía a la cama –en fin… había cosas en la cocina, así que pude hacer algo decente para nosotros, creo que es mucho mejor que pedir algo a cuenta, después de todo eso podemos dejarlo para después , como para la noche –dijo antes de acercarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla- pan tostado, café, jugo y mermelada, me hubiera encantado hacerte un omelette con champiñones o algo así pero no voy a ser quisquilloso –dijo mientras Blaine mantenía aun sus ojos en su persona- Blaine…-suspiro antes de acercársele y dejarle un beso más, ahora sobre sus labios- pórtese bien señor Anderson –susurro sobre los labios del otro logrando sacarle una sonrisa-

- ok, solo debo…- Blaine se movió para alcanzar su ropa interior, la cual había terminado adornando una de las lámparas, Kurt anoche había terminado sacándoselos de la manera más fogosa y apresurada que jamás había visto, para mandarlos a volar, literalmente, Blaine por su parte había terminado desprendiendo un par de botones de su propia camisa, esa que le había puesto a Kurt anoche y que también había terminado en el suelo- …permíteme –dijo antes de levantarse para colocarse la ropa interior y volver a la cama ante la mirada azulina del castaño- ¿pasa algo?

- …si…-murmuro el castaño antes de suspirar y tomar uno de los vasos con jugo de naranja ante la mirada curiosa de Blaine quien tomo un pan tostado con mermelada y lo mordió esperando una respuesta más amplia del castaño-…por favor Blaine, no me salgas con que no sabes –dijo con aire divertido antes de que el pelinegro se encogiera de hombros de forma entretenida para dar otra mordida a su pan tostado- te estaba observando porque eres increíblemente …-sus ojos azules le miraron de arriba abajo, deteniéndose ligeramente en la plaquita que descansaba en su pecho y que tanto le había ayudado a estimular una fantasía la noche y madrugada pasada-…sexy

-…oh…oohhh –dijo el pelinegro después de pasar bocado para sonreír ampliamente, no había nada más reconfortante que ser halagado por la persona que te acelera el pulso- bueno si a esas vamos… tu eres mucho más sexy y no digas nada, ya te explique pasado en el pasado, ahora eres un hombre increíblemente sensual, por favor no sé cómo pude resistirme toda la cena anoche sin querer escurrirnos a algún sitio más tranquilo y hacer…ya sabes que–dijo antes de mover sus pobladas cejas –

-en ese caso no habríamos venido aquí –dijo el castaño antes de que el pelinegro asintiera y le ofreciera un poco de su pan tostado, el cual mordió con cuidado –mmmh vamos a llenar de migas la cama Blaine –dijo después de paso bocado-

- creo que la cama ya está algo sucia de otras cosas bebe –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios mientras se notaba el brillo bribón en sus pupilas color caramelo, logrando sonrojar ligeramente al castaño- jejeje eres adorable , en serio lo eres –dijo de buena gana antes de pasarle el resto del pan tostado para lamerse los dedos pues se habían ensuciado con algo de mermelada- además ayer mientras me dejaste en la sala leí que tienen servicio de limpieza como en tooooooodos los hoteles, solo es cosa de colocar el letrerito en la puerta de a qué hora quieres que nos limpien la recamara y lo harán, mientras podemos no se… leer en la sala o ir a vagar por el hotel, debe haber otras cosas aparte de buenas recamaras –dijo de buena gana antes de tomar la taza de café para beber un poco- por cierto…debo interrumpir un poco –dijo antes de dejar su taza de café en la bandeja portátil de madera para bajarse de la cama, ante la mirada extrañada de Kurt- cariño… anoche no pude salir de la cama desde que la encontramos y bueno… tengo necesidades fisiológicas que preferiría dejarlas en privadas -dijo y el castaño entendió asintiendo- ya vengo bebe…

Fue así como Blaine tuvo unos momentos para sí mismo en el sanitario, quería no solo usarlo si no que aplacar un poco sus rizos y lavarse la cara, lucir un poco más presentable, además de eso pudo encontrarse con la tina y se dio una idea de porque Kurt no lo había dejado entrar al baño la noche pasada, dejándole una clara idea de cómo solucionar ese problema, después de todo Kurt solo necesitaba un poco de aliciente para soltarse, ya lo había visto anoche cuando después de colocarse la plaquita el castaño había retomado mágicamente fuerzas y energías para continuar rosándose y acariciándose entre sí.

Salió del sanitario más presentable, lo que significaba graves problemas de autocontrol para el castaño quien durante el resto del desayuno no había podido evitar observarlo, sonreírle de mas, incluso coquetear completamente con el otro, para cuando el desayuno termino y Kurt fue a dejar las cosas para lavarlas Blaine se encontraba maquinando su siguiente movimiento, aunque primero debía escribir la hora en que podían limpiar la habitación y dejar colgado el cartelito en la perilla de la puerta, uno de los pocos temas serios que habían tratado durante el desayuno, para cuando Kurt regreso a la habitación se encontró con un Blaine sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de que le tomara por la muñeca y le murmurara al oído que necesitaban un baño y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Kurt entendiera por donde iba todo ese complot, porque era un complot ¿Cómo esperaba Blaine que se bañaran juntos en ese baño sin querer que sus piernas volvieran a enredarse en sus caderas? Hombre mañoso.

Dejar que Blaine le quitara la bata y la colgara junto a la que estaba destinada para él fue toda una tarea para sí mismo, sabía que debía tomar el control en algún momento, no es que no le gustara que Blaine iniciara pero quería demostrarle que él también podía hacerlo, que tenía cierta experiencia que usaría solo con él desde ahora, pero era fascinante sentir las manos de Blaine tocando casualmente su piel mientras terminaban de desnudarse, mientras el mismo pelinegro le había guiado a quitarle su única prenda, no dijeron nada pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo a que antes de usar la tina debían estar limpios y por eso mismo la ducha, esa ducha que fue testigo mudo de cómo se dedicaron mutuamente a lavarse, a enjabonar y limpiar cada milímetro de aquellas pieles que se rosaban con cariño y sensualidad.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron limpios y perfumados por el jabón y el shampoo no pudieron resistir la tentación que ambos significaban para sí mismos y terminaron amándose contra el cristal de la ducha, Kurt se apoyaba con cadencia de cara al cristal mientras Blaine ondulaba sus caderas para ir más profundo detrás de él, aquello parecía sacado de algún tipo de video porno, al menos fue lo que le pareció al pelinegro quien aferraba sus manos a las caderas ajenas mientras penetraba dulce y sensualmente a su hermoso castaño dejando que sus respiraciones arrítmicas, gemidos y jadeos resonara perfectamente gracias a la acústica del lugar.

Pasar a la tina tomo un poco de tiempo pues Blaine y Kurt se habían vuelto frente a frente solo para regalarse unos minutos de adoración mutua, besándose suave y tranquilamente mientras regulaban sus respiraciones y se murmuraban suaves palabras llenas de amor y de coquetería, era imposible para ellos separar el romanticismo de la sensualidad, ambos lo sabían desde siempre, habían nacido para estar juntos, para complementarse de las maneras más increíbles y perfectas.

Suavemente se movieron a la tina, estilando un poco de agua pese a que tenían rato de haber apagado el grifo de la ducha, llenaron la tina y la prepararon mientras hablaban de sus vidas, de lo que querían, Kurt le confeso que estaba trabajando en encontrarle alguna oportunidad, Blaine no podía quedarse para siempre en el taller, su padre lo sabía, el talento del pelinegro merecía ser mostrado al mundo, por otro lado Blaine le confeso al castaño un par de detalles de su secuestro, no fue crudo, hablo de cómo se sintió, de las esperanzas y los miedos que tenía, hablaron de como encararían ante la ley lo que le había pasado y de cómo le dirían a los niños sobre ese detalle, por que debían saberlo, seguro saldría en los periódicos y no querían que eso tomara por sorpresa a los mellizos.

El agua estuvo lista y entraron, abrazándose al momento para seguir compartiendo detalles entre sí, como la vez que Kurt había tomado clases de tiro por orden de su padre, como Blaine había ganado sus primeras batallas, como Kurt había terminado su carrera y había conseguido buenos trabajos sin tener que dejar de lado completamente a Vogue, como Blaine había aprendido a cambiar un pañal y a preparar una mamila, como Kurt había comenzado con su creencia de no acostarse con extraños si no preferir hacérselo el mismo, como Blaine teniendo que reprimir sus instintos para evitar problemas en La Casona, como Kurt dándole un nombre a su dildo, lo cual le pareció vergonzosos de admitir mientras Blaine reía tranquilamente, antes de darse cuenta que podía comenzar a sentirse celosos de un dildo, logrando ahora que Kurt riera por ese acto, como Blaine hablando de todo con Jenny, incluso de los puntos más íntimos como única forma de desahogo, entendiendo entonces como es que ella sabía la medida de condón de Blaine, incluso sus fantasías sexuales, lo cual era información valiosa por cierto, como Kurt teniendo un sueño revelador unas cuantas horas antes de volver a encontrarlo, cuando fueron a Pennsylvania y como es que había discutido con todos cuando le habían encontrado erecto entre las sabanas, saliendo a caminar y conociendo finalmente a los mellizos.

Entonces todo se detuvo, la conversación que había comenzado a ser cada vez más íntima y calurosa, sobre todo desde que Blaine no podía imaginarse lo que él podría hacer hecho de haber encontrado a Kurt dormido con una erección entre sus piernas…mentira si sabía, por otro lado Kurt no podía sacar de su cabeza la palabra fantasía sexual y Blaine, aquello se fue de golpe al caño también cuando las neuronas de Blaine entendieron que en el subconsciente de Kurt estaba él aun, de una forma extraña, tal vez bizarra tomando en cuenta que le había soñado tal y como se encontraba en ese momento, no supo si aquello fue premoción, destino, casualidad, deseos reprimidos de Kurt o qué, pero no importo tan solo estrecho el cuerpo de su pareja contra el propio y comenzó a murmurar todo lo que le gustaba del otro al oído, desde la punta de sus cabellos castaños, hasta la punta de los pies mientras que el castaño simplemente cooperaba y acariciaba los brazos que de pronto le había envuelto en una apretada y serena prisión.

Pronto los besos comenzaron nuevamente, Blaine así como tenía abrazado al castaño acaricio la piel que vestía los hombros, la nuca y el cuello de Kurt mientras este le hacía espacio y acariciaba bajo el agua las piernas que tenía a cada lado de su cadera, pasando sus dedos por las rodillas, los muslos y el interior de los muslos en suaves toques casuales, al ambiente comenzó a tornarse más caluroso cuando Kurt sintió a Blaine endurecerse contra su cuerpo, jadeando con antelación de lo que sabía que pasaría, una fantasía privada que estaba viviendo justo con la persona indicada.

Blaine ayudo al castaño a girarse suavemente para poder verlo de frente, para poder besar sus labios y hacer danzar nuevamente sus lenguas mientras lo animaba a estar hincado frente a él, para dejar que el otro guiara el beso mientras él movía sus manos hasta las caderas del castaño pasándolas suavemente hasta sus glúteos, hermosos trozos de carne que no tardo en apretar con cada mano, amasándolos mientras Kurt se mostraba ansioso y dominante en el beso.

La temperatura entre sus cuerpos siguió subiendo, Blaine no tardo en sentir como su hermoso castaño se endurecía contra su cuerpo mientras continuaba estrujando sus glúteos y el castaño separo sus labios del pelinegro solo para observarle, rizos húmedos acariciando su frente, su cuello y oídos, ojos dorados teñidos de una veta verde , labios hinchados por la fuerza de sus besos, cuerpo firme, mas moreno que el suyo húmedo y deseoso de él, la plaquita que el pelinegro había prometido no quitarse en todo el fin de semana que le daba el aire salvaje y atrevido que simplemente le erizaba la piel y el hecho de estar sentado le hacía verse frágil de alguna forma dominado, estaba seguro que nadie había visto esa imagen, el tigre anhelante y sometido, esperando por él; Kurt respiro hondo antes de volver a inclinarse hasta sus labios apoyando más su cuerpo contra el otro antes de morderle los labios mientras sus dedos de anclaban de los húmedos rizos negros, logrando que el tigre jadeara y apretase más sus glúteos, separándolos para filtrar ligeramente uno de sus dedos que termino tocando el rugoso anillo de carne que el castaño escondía.

Los besos fueron más fieros, la cadera de Kurt comenzó a moverse contra el tórax del pelinegro y este se encargó de comenzar a penetrarle suavemente con su dedo, adentrándolo cada vez más, logrando que el agua del jacuzzi comenzara a perder su quietud y tranquilidad, pequeñas olas ocasionadas por los cuerpo que ardían de deseo por estar juntos otra vez, por sentirse cerca una vez más.

Nuevamente el castaño separo sus labios del pelinegro y movió sus manos hasta las manos de este para alejarlas de su cuerpo, le miro intensamente a través de sus orbes azules y se levantó, caminando un poco al otro extremo, ese que estaba no muy lejos de la chimenea que no habían encendido pero que en otra ocasión encenderían, se inclinó contra el borde y miro hacia atrás mientras separaba sus piernas para el otro, estaba exponiéndose a un punto que jamás había hecho, no con Blaine, tenía un poco de miedo de que el otro le rechazara o le preguntara cuando o como es que había cambiado tanto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso el pelinegro se había levantado, mostrando su carne encendida en todo su esplendor, fue así como Blaine se movió hasta él, para acariciar sus muslos, sus piernas y su espalda, apoyando su pelvis contra los glúteos ajenos mientras repartía besos por toda su columna.

Blaine no dijo nada, dejo que sus labios adoraran la piel húmeda del castaño, moviendo sus besos incluso a sus glúteos, a la parte interna de sus muslos y atrás de sus rodillas logrando que el castaño gimiera de deseo, de ansias por tenerlo, logrando que sus largas piernas blancas temblaran cuando el pelinegro había usado sus manos para guiarse a sí mismo entre los glúteos del otro, no como deseaba el castaño pero si de una forma candente e intoxícante, Blaine comenzaba a masturbarse entre sus glúteos como aquella vez cuando sus cuerpos aun no podían demostrarse tanta pasión encerrada tan libremente, Kurt gimió aferrándose al borde deseando con fuerza que el pelinegro detuviera su tortura, sentir como el tronco duro de él se rozaba indecente y apasionadamente contra su ano era suficiente como para estar al borde y lo estaba Blaine sabía cómo lograrlo incluso con toques que nadie si quiera podría imaginar.

El agua se movía mientras Blaine aferraba una de sus manos al vientre del castaño para hacer el contacto íntimo y constante, al tiempo que la otra se encargaba de acariciar uno de los pezones rozados y erectos de Kurt, la cadencia de ambos y la sincronía llego a un punto en el que sin más se vinieron, Blaine entre los glúteos del castaño y Kurt regando su semilla en el agua y parte de su vientre, el condón había sido omitido esa vez, como la vez de la ducha y ambos lo sabían, Kurt sintió sus piernas temblar, no esperaba venirse tan rápido, su respiración agitada delataba la temperatura en la que su cuerpo se encontraba aun enfrascado, aun así necesitaba un respiro, eso pensó y hubiera sido perfecto tener unos minutos antes de ser atacado una vez más por la fogosidad de su amante, ese que se había retirado ligeramente solo para sorprenderlo al azotar uno de sus glúteos con la palma abierta, no creyó que Blaine alguna vez fuese ese tipo de hombres y aunque realmente nunca había gustado de ningún tipo de toque fuerte no pudo evitar gemir audiblemente por la excitación de saberse el provocador principal de sus arranques apasionados.

Kurt murmuro algo incoherente cuando acto seguido el pelinegro usaba el semen que aun resbalaba entre los glúteos del castaño para lubricar su pequeño orificio, el cual latió deseoso en cuanto el pelinegro comenzó a brindarle su atención, Blaine parecía un hombre metódico y calculador, concentrándose en la hermosa tarea que era introducir un dedo…dos dedos…tres dedos en el interior de su precioso ángel, ese que no rehusaba su toque y parecía estar a punto de colapsar, sin embargo Blaine no lo dejaba, aun cuando había tocado un par de veces la próstata del castaño y este rogaba por mas, Blaine evitaba el contacto bajando sus movimientos para prolongar el placer del castaño, unos minutos más de preparación y saco sus dedos del otro, logrando que Kurt gimiera inconforme por el cruel abandono de sus mágicos dígitos, inconformidad que el pelinegro arreglo cuando tomo sus caderas con ambas manos y guio la punta de su miembro hasta el anillo dilatado de carne que punzaba de deseo por él.

- Per…fecto…-jadeo el pelinegro mientras se enfundaba en el otro logrando que Kurt se aferrara más al borde mientras el latido de su corazón parecía correr dentro de su pecho- cie…los…beb…bebe…-gruño el pelinegro antes de terminar completamente dentro de él para entonces iniciar el movimiento de su cadera, chocando sus testículos contra los glúteos ajenos mientras el castaño bajaba su rostro al borde del jacuzzi, dejando su mejilla contra el azulejo mientras el pelinegro le penetraba con fuerza y decisión-

Las embestidas aumentaban mientras la desesperación de Kurt se fundía con el placer de su cuerpo, Blaine era el mejor amante de su vida, estaba seguro de eso, pero también era un maestro de la tortura, había podido venirse un par de veces pero el pelinegro había aminorado el paso de sus embestidas e incluso había tomado como rehén su miembro, oprimiendo justo donde debía para mantenerlo en un trance placentero que rayaba en lo obsceno, Blaine estaba sin lugar a dudas jugando con su cuerpo.

Un par de embestidas más y Blaine comenzó a perder el control que tantos estragos hacían en la cordura del castaño, y hubiera permitido que esa locura que recorría el cuerpo de ambos los ahogara en un exquisito orgasmo de no ser porque el castaño era competitivo, quería control, quería sentir una vez más que el otro estaba a su merced, era su turno y por eso como pudo jadeo sonoramente al otro que se detuviera, asustando ligeramente al pelinegro quien aún presa de su propio deseo salió de su cuerpo.

Blaine no entendía, estaba ardiendo completamente pero tal vez esa posición había sido más complicada y dolorosa de lo que parecía, fue así como Blaine vio que Kurt se levantaba, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos azules empapados de deseo.

- Sient...tate…en el borde… -jadeo el castaño mientras observaba al otro en algún tipo de trance personal-…sienta…te…-volvió a ordenar y el pelinegro paso saliva para después simplemente tomar asiento en el borde del jacuzzi, era excitante ver a Kurt en su faceta de dominante, salía pocas veces, ya que en la cama Kurt solía ser sensual y adorable-

No hubo tiempo de preguntar, pues Kurt le seguía de cerca y cuando el otro estuvo sentado donde debía el castaño monto sus piernas para tomar con una mano el miembro erecto del pelinegro mientras le miraba intensamente, sin una sola palabra Blaine supo que Kurt quería más poder…más participación.

Poco a poco Kurt bajo sobre el otro, dejando que el miembro duro e hinchado del pelinegro se enterrara en su cuerpo, en su carne, regresando a ser cubierto por sus entrañas, entonces Kurt tomo la placa del otro y la jalo hacia él para acercar al pelinegro y escurrir una de sus manos al cabello ajeno.

- voy…a…mostrarte…algo –siseo el castaño antes de comenzar a ondular su cuerpo sobre el otro, dejando que el pelinegro perdiera el aliento con la sola imagen de su atractivo y sensual novio danzando sobre él- tome…clases...de…baile…ara…mmh…be…-jadeo antes de morder ligeramente el labio inferior del pelinegro quien movió sus manos a las caderas ajenas, sintiéndose embriagado por el movimiento de estas-

Kurt se ondulaba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro, sintiendo como sus entrañas se apretaban y relajaban alrededor del miembro ajeno como un extra que estremecía al pelinegro, ese baile duro unos minutos antes de que el castaño comenzara un nuevo movimiento con su cuerpo, rebotando cadenciosamente sobre el otro, logrando que Blaine se aferrara más a sus caderas, el deseo era notable, podía sentir como en su totalidad el miembro estaba al borde, pronto los jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos volvieron a llenar el lugar, Blaine había comenzado a moverse un poco aunque la mayor parte del control la llevaba el castaño.

Una par de minutos más tarde salieron del sanitario, ambos en sus batas negras de satín, tomados de la mano mientras se sonreían con complicidad, cierto ahora había mucha agua donde no debía haber y de alguna forma habían ayudado un poco a que no estuviese todo tan mojado, igual la cama la tendieron pese a que sabían que cambiarían las sabanas, no podían dejar todo así de desordenado, no era correcto, después se vistieron, con lo que había dentro de la maleta y aunque Kurt no estuvo del todo contento con las prendas que habían dejado para él no podía si no estar más que de acuerdo con las que habían dejado para Blaine, tal vez solo era el hecho de que a Kurt le gustaba escoger su propia ropa, saber que Puck y Finn habían estado hurgando dentro de su ropero no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios.

La hora de la comida llego y decidieron salir de la recamara para ir a comer al pequeño pero elegante restaurante que venía en un folleto, eso daría tiempo para que se hiciera el aseo de la recamara sin tener que estorbarle a las personas que lo hacían.

Comieron ligero, charlando acerca de un millón de cosas, y llegaron a un punto en el que los mellizos se encontraban dentro de sus preocupaciones, querían saber de ellos y aun cuando el constante mensajeo de Finn y de Puck sobre el estado de los niños era algo asombroso, no podían evitar pensar en ellos, de hecho quisieron llamarles y lo intentaron pero no respondían al teléfono de la casa y cuando hablaron a sus celulares tampoco contestaban, fue hasta que llamaron a Finn que les conto que los había llevado a patinar y que obviamente los celulares de los mellizos estaban con él mientras los niños daban vueltas en los patines, Kurt ordeno a su hermanastro sacar cuantas fotos pudiera y dejo otros encargos más que el castaño de ojos color almendra prometió intentar cumplir al pie de la letra pero advirtió que ya tenían programada una noche de películas con papas y hamburguesas de Burger King, Blaine por su parte aprovecho cuando pudo hablar con Finn para agradecer el gesto y le pidió de favor que le agradeciera a Puck, él lo haría personalmente pero dijo que tenían que saberlo, era de los mejores días de su vida, la llamada termino cuando les servían el postre.

De regreso a la habitación Kurt exigió que Blaine le cumpliera lo que le había prometido la noche anterior y rápidamente el pelinegro se movió a la recamara para buscar el aceite y cumplir su palabra, básicamente el tiempo lo pasaron disfrutando mutuamente de la compañía del otro, siendo tentados por la intimidad del lugar para acariciarse y besar cuanto quisieron, teniendo más de un encuentro sexual al día que los llenaba y los dejaba con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, hablaron y tuvieron sus momentos de tranquilidad recostados en la cama, leyendo o bailando en la pequeña sala, durmieron abrazados y se prometieron hablar con los niños, tal vez no confirmarían del todo su relación pero Kurt no podía permitir que Blaine siguiera durmiendo en la sala, esos días había encontrado en sus brazos la forma perfecta de dormir y Blaine debía entender que podían dormir sin hacer nada, bueno al menos sin hacer mucho ruido, ya lo habían intentado ese fin de semana, entrenándose de alguna forma para no hacer ruido cuando estaban juntos, callándose con besos , manteniendo una mano en la boca del otro sin perder el contacto visual, como dos ladrones robando la pieza más magnifica de un fino museo.

El fin de semana termino, habían empacado sus cosas y estaban firmando su salida en el lobby cuando el castaño mando un mensaje a Finn confirmando que esa noche llegarían para cenar en el departamento y esperaba ver a sus niños como los habían dejado, sanos y salvos, y no era que Kurt desconfiara, para nada, pero atormentaría a ese par por andar confabulándose a sus espaldas, aun cuando había sido un fin de semana perfecto.

Kurt llevaba algunas marquitas en el cuello que había cubierto con una bufanda, sin contar las que llevaba en las partes que no se podían ver de su cuerpo, por su parte Blaine tenía unas marcas de ataduras en sus muñecas que no se molestó en cubrir con algo extra a su ropa, esa mañana Kurt le había demostrado que aun sin esposas podía ser bastante creativo si le permitía su corbata, aquella dichosa prenda que de ahora en adelante sería vista de otra forma, al menos por parte del pelinegro, solo esperaban que los niños no lo notara, por que harían preguntas y si hacían preguntas tendrían que responder, sinceramente Blaine aún no estaba preparado para tener esa clase de charla con sus hijos, eran pequeños, muy pequeños, aun con diez años eran demasiado niños para saber que su padre y el tío Kurt o Kurt simplemente, como le llamaba Alex, tenían esa clase de encuentros, recordó entonces también las marcas que debían permanecer en su espalda, aun cuando Kurt no usaba las uñas largas se las había arreglado para dejar surcos rojos en su piel, no sus niños aun no podían preguntar sobre eso y si lo hacían tendría que apoyarse en Kurt…totalmente, después de todo era culpable también, una cosa era charlar de sexo con alguien de su edad, incluso con su suegro, pero con sus hijos…no aquello le rebasaba, temía decir algo que traumara a Lizzy o a Alex, no, Kurt definitivamente tendría que estar presente cuando ese momento llegara…algún lejano día.


	35. Juicio

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Anne en Fanfiction net, y claro a Karla Cadena López. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 33 "Juicio"

La luz del sol estaba en el punto más alto, era como si la primavera quisiera llegar mucho antes de lo planeado, el frio era algo relajado, se podría decir que solo se encontraba ligeramente fresco, pero no por eso dejarían que los niños se fueran sin sus correspondientes abrigos, ese lunes era especial por muchas razones para los que vivían en ese espacioso departamento, no solo por el hecho de que Blaine y Kurt se habían sentado con los niños a charlar después de que Puck y Finn se habían marchado el domingo, para comunicarles que desde ese día el pelinegro dormiría en la recamara de Kurt y de hecho pasaría a ser la recamara de ambos, dejando a la sala como lo que debía ser, solo la sala, les explicaron que si, en efecto ellos tenían sentimientos especiales el uno por el otro, pero que no querían decirle a los demás por lo que ellos denominaron complicaciones de adultos, complicaciones que no importaban, no a los niños quienes estaban felices con el hecho de que al fin dejaran de fingir con ellos que no se querían y se daban besitos en la noche, ok el tema de los besitos fue censurado inmediatamente ya que Lizzy era bastante enérgica y no querían un estallido peor del que ya estaba teniendo, pero fuera de eso , fuera de haber aceptado su relación frente a los niños estaba el hecho de que esa mañana tenían que ir al juzgado, Carole y Burt habían llegado temprano justo para que Carole llevara a los niños a la escuela y para que Burt se encargara del taller, gracias al cielo Kurt tenía todos sus asuntos en orden y podía acompañar a Blaine al juzgado, Finn y Puck ya se habían tomado algo de tiempo como para poder quedarse pero estaban al pendiente mediante el teléfono celular, al menos es lo que sabían antes de irse al juzgado.

Cooper Anderson estaba enfrascado en una filmación en Canadá y no podía regresar con su hermano pero era mucho más fastidioso que el mismo diablo, así que estaba muy al pendiente, los padres de Blaine no podían viajar pero confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

David y Sebastian estaban a su vez enterados del día, incluso el castaño se había ofrecido a cualquier tipo de ayuda si era necesario, pero Quinn se había resistido a incluir a otro abogado en la ecuación, aun así ambos estaban al pendiente de cualquier noticia, incluso tenían sus agendas lo suficientemente holgadas por si se les necesitaban, Sebastian tal vez no lo diría en voz alta por su trabajo, pero no dudaría en hacer ningún tipo de movimiento de influencias si el fallo del jurado restaba tiempo a la sentencia de esos sádicos enfermos que de ser por el estarían siendo apaleados y violentados dia tras día en la cárcel, pero…bueno debía ir por el camino correcto y no permitir que sus arranques sádicos vengativos tomaran rienda suelta, no cuando comenzaba a hacerse justicia.

En el juzgado acompañados por Quinn Fabray quien se había autoproclamado su abogada y les había ayudado enormemente en los últimos días, más bien desde que se diera a conocer que Blaine estaba vivo, ahora las leyes eran un poco diferente, al menos en cuanto al proceso y a los límites para resolver o hacer justicia, aunque para eso debía manejarse muy bien las clausulas, los amparos y la respuesta de la contra parte, Quinn había estado fabulosa manejándolo todo, Kurt estaba entre el público mientras Quinn y Blaine se enfrentaban a los implicados en el caso de su secuestro.

Cerca de tres horas después de interrogar a todos los implicados, incluyendo a Jennifer y Ebony, quienes habían ido apropiadamente vestidas, testigos especiales que Quinn requirió para confirmar el estado en que fue encontrado y la pérdida de su memoria, llego el momento en que Blaine tenía que dar su declaración, Kurt murmuro un "Coraje" cuando Blaine estuvo frente al micrófono y el pelinegro solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, el haber aceptado un juico cara a cara en lugar de un juicio virtual como era el que originalmente se había planeado le hacia ver a Kurt lo fuerte que realmente era el pelinegro; la cámara de cada abogado estaba sobre él ahora, porque en ese tiempo cada abogado debía tener una copia de sus casos, al igual que la corte, una modalidad que ayudaría a que Los Anderson y Los Hummel-Hudson revivieran ese momento y vieran lo que había pasado con el pelinegro.

- Señor Anderson, diga su nombre, edad, el delito que aquí se persigue y jure ante Dios y ante todos que dirá la verdad y solo la verdad – le dijo el juez quien ahora dirigía esa función mientras se le entregaba una biblia al pelinegro-

- Mi nombre Blaine Devon Anderson, tengo veintiocho años, fui víctima de un secuestro hace ya diez años, y juro decir la verdad y solo la verdad –dijo el pelinegro con aire serio y solemne antes de que al lugar se escurriera una mujer morena de cabello negro a la cintura y se sentara aun lado del castaño, Blaine coloco una mano sobre la biblia y la otra la levanto mientras prometía ser tan fiel a la verdad como su memoria se lo permitiera-

- Muy bien ahora le cedemos la palabra al abogado defensor, el Licenciado Michael Sproud –dijo una mujer que hacia la labor de presentar y dar la palabra, logrando que el nombrado, un hombre de pelo entrecano y ojos color café se moviera cerca del pelinegro-

- Buen día señor Anderson me parece que ya se ha dicho mucho sobre lo que paso e incluso su abogada nos presentó a dos testigos …poco usuales –dijo con voz seria el hombre entrecano refiriéndose a Jennifer y Ebony, las dos mujeres que habían estado con Blaine en La Casona y habían sido solicitadas por Quinn para hablar sobre la vida de Blaine en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, para explicar por qué había esperado tantos años para reaparecer- sin embargo hay algo que aun no entiendo, simplemente no entiendo señor Anderson …¿Cómo explica usted que después de diez años de no hablar con nadie, de no dar señales de vida…?

- Protesto su señoría ¿Cuál es el objetivo de preguntar algo que ya ha quedado claro? –se levantó inmediatamente la rubia logrando que el juez volviera sus ojos al otro abogado y le hiciera una clara señal de que avanzara a otra cosa-

- muy bien dejemos eso de lado, señor Anderson usted dice que durante su captura había dos o tres personas implicadas en sus ataques violentos y una cuarta persona que antes no había visto y que mágicamente de un día para otro decidió llevarla en su contra ¿no es así? …además de eso… aquí tenemos a cuatro personas, tomando en cuenta que la una de estas no fue mencionada si no hasta el final, así que en total debería haber cinco personas acusadas de haber atentado contra usted ¿no será acaso que pudo haber sido…no se atacado por alguien más, alguien menos… el ser golpeó la cabeza…y ahora está confundiéndolo todo?-pregunto con cierto aire casual-

- Protesto su señoría, no estamos colocando en tela de juicio el rapto del señor Blaine Anderson, estamos corroborando su parte de la historia ¿Cómo puede decir que todo es un invento suyo después de toda la evidencia que se ha presentado? –volvió a levantarse Fabray con una clara mueca molesta ante la insistencia del otro abogado por tratar de enredar las cosas para librarse de una sentencia que ya estaba dada-

- Abogado…le pido de favor se modere en sus preguntas, no estamos juzgando al señor Anderson aquí presente –dijo el juez con voz seria antes de volver a ver al pelinegro de ojos color caramelo- aun así ¿puede contestar su pregunta? –pregunto, logrando que Kurt torciera los labios y Santana a su lado murmurara un par de insultos que el castaño apoyo con un asentimiento de su cabeza-

- hay cuatro personas por que esas cuatro personas fueron las que me atacaron de una u otra manera, dos de ellos me secuestraron con violencia y me insultaron hasta que se cansaron, el otro se encargaba de dirigirlos, teniendo ideas incluso aún peores de las que me pasaron y la cuarta persona es la que me saco junto a otro de ellos de Nueva York, recuerdo que me subió a la parte trasera de su camioneta, una Chevrolet del 89, color azul con la calca de un ciervo en el vidrio trasero…ellos cuatro cooperaron entre sí en mayor y menor forma, pero de no ser por ellos no habría estado a punto de morir…en varias ocasiones durante mi captura –señalo el pelinegro quien había aplacado sus risos esa mañana con algo de gel para lucir más presentable y pulcro-…falta una persona, un hombre de mi complexión que estaba al inicio de todo pero que realmente participo poco, no lo libro de culpa pero creo que fue el más fiel a las leyes, y si no está aquí es porque no está en este mundo –declaro logrando que el abogado mirara de reojo al hombre de lentes autor intelectual quien habían omitido ese pequeño e importantísimo detalle, una muerte era algo que terminaría de fundirlo en la cárcel, así que debía cuidar el no mencionar mas al respecto-

- tampoco hubiera conocido a los que ahora tiene como sus hijos… por cierto ¿son en verdad sus hijos?... porque para las edades que ellos tienen …no concuerdan con…-indico el abogado de cabello entrecano decidiendo irse por ese rumbo, tal vez si revelaba la naturaleza de los hijos del hombre ahí presente le restaría credibilidad-

- Protesto su señoría ¿qué relevancia tienen los hijos de mi cliente con el hecho de haber sido separado de sus seres queridos cuando aún era un adolescente? ¿Qué relevancia tiene cuando fue torturado y denigrado, no solo por celos de un obsesivo hombre si no de un claro odio a los homosexuales por parte de la mayoría de sus captores? – se levantó molesta una vez más Fabray y Kurt noto un raro brillo orgulloso en los ojos de Santana, la conocía de hacía años, se habían unido bastante cuando compartieron departamento y esos gestos de la pelinegra le recordaban mucho a una Santana orgullosa de su pareja, cosa que no veía desde hace…siglos ¿ella y Quinn acaso…?-

- Abogado, no me haga decirlo una vez más, concéntrese en lo que estamos buscando –ordeno el juez con voz seria antes de que este asintiera y torciera los labios- continuemos…

- bien… señor Anderson se ha hablado mucho de las condiciones en que fue dejado a orillas de una carretera, de la suerte que tuvo para sobrevivir después de tales ataques , ¿usted no cree que aquí los verdaderos verdugos son solo dos?, después de todo ellos lo hicieron por dinero, completamente conscientes de que lo que hacían estaba contra las leyes, los golpes, los insultos, la degradación y el latente odio a sus preferencias sexuales, mientras los otros de ellos solo…fueon un apoyo a un familiar en desgracia ¿usted nunca ha sido o a apoyado a alguien que estime sin importar que?...y un desequilibrio mental presa de la pasión no correspondida ¿nunca ha estado desesperado por alguien que no lo ama o que no…lo perdona?-pregunto el abogado logrando que Quinn frunciera el ceño, sabía por dónde estaba llevando a Blaine, el abogado quería salvar o reducir sentencias, no le importaba si para eso terminaba mandando a la ejecución a dos o a uno de sus clientes, pero no podía protestar, sabía que esa no se la permitirían-

- yo haría muchas cosas por mis seres queridos pero nunca dañaría a una persona inocente o dañaría a una persona indefensa, yo estaba muy cansado, no había recibido alimento o agua, me habían golpeado hasta el cansancio y aun así me dejaron en la calle, pudieron haberme dejado a las puertas de un hospital o de alguna casa, pero no… fue a la orilla de una carretera por la cual no pasa mucha gente sino hasta después del medio día –dijo el pelinegro con voz firme-

- ¿usted conocía al que organizo todo? –pregunto el abogado más antes de que contestara hizo un ademan de que le permitiera continuar- permítame reestructurar mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que usted conoce de él?

- sé que es un hombre sin escrúpulos, no dejaba de mencionar que al liberarse de mi estaba liberando a Kurt de su sufrimiento, si él realmente conociera un poco de Kurt o de su familia sabría que ellos jamás le desearían esa clase de mal a otra persona, en lugar de hacerle un bien con consiguió solo llevar dolor con todo su comportamiento –dijo el pelinegro antes de mover sus ojos al hombre de anteojos que había planeado todo su secuestro- me equivoque y lastime a Kurt en aquel entonces pero para cuando sucedió todo aquello él y yo estábamos retomando una pequeña amistad, pero aun cuando pasaron tantos años estoy aquí diciendo todo lo que paso con el apoyo de mis amigos, mi familia, mis hijos y sobre todo el de él –dijo y sus ojos color caramelo dejaron muy claro que ya no era el mismo chico de hacía diez años-

- ya veo señor Anderson –dijo el abogado de forma serena-…y en verdad lamento mucho que usted y los suyos tuvieran que pasar por todo eso, incluso su familia organizo un funeral y por todos estos años usted estuvo evadiendo su…

- ¡Protesto su señoría ¿Qué es lo que intenta el abogado?! –se levantó visiblemente molesta Quinn Fabray mientras Kurt se mordía el labio inferior, ese abogado estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer quedar mal a Blaine ante el jurado, como si fuera alguien irresponsable o incluso alguien fuera de la ley, cuando la misma ley se había dado por vencido con él-

- Abogado concéntrese, soy paciente pero no me lleve a mis limites –murmuro ácidamente el juez antes de que el abogado asintiera y volviera sus ojos a Blaine quien mantenía el semblante serio –

- bien…señor Anderson ¿considera a su raptor una persona sana y coherente? –pregunto con aire serio el abogado mientras la rubia mantenía sus ojos en el pelinegro, aquella pregunta era una trampa, tal vez había estado jugando con ellos para llegar a esa pregunta cuando los nervios y la tensión en el lugar se pudieran cortar con un cuchillo-

-…es alguien falto de escrúpulos, pero definitivamente sabía lo que hacía, era consciente de que lo que me estaba haciendo un delito, de no ser ese el caso no me habrían estado moviendo de lugar para evitar que nos encontraran, estaba siempre al tanto de las noticias porque no quería que lo atraparan, porque pensaba seguir torturándome y …de ser sinceros si algo mucho más degradante no me sucedió fue por la misma homofobia de los otros –dijo con voz seria y meditabunda el pelinegro, logrando que un gran silencio se llevara a cabo en el lugar-

- ¿entonces usted está agradecido con ellos? –pregunto el abogado mientras Kurt mantenía sus ojos azules en la figura del pelinegro, contrariado, era preocupante saber que posiblemente usarían eso para beneficiar a sus captores, incluso se escuchó maldecir en voz baja a Santana-

- No, solo digo que fue un tipo diferente de dolor, ¿Qué preferiría sufrir furiosos golpes e insultos por amar a la persona que ama o dejar que su cuerpo sea usado por otros sin importarles lo que sienta?...sinceramente preferiría no tener si quiera que elegir –dijo Blaine con el rostro seguro –

- bueno si, pero usted menciono que pudo haberle ido mucho peor ¿no es así? A no ser claro que prefiriera que se llevara a cabo todo lo que según usted, él tenía planeado –dijo el abogado con voz tranquila, como quien habla de las teorías de monstruos dentro del armario con un niño que no quiere dormir solo-

- Mencione que me alegraba que no pasara no que estaba conforme con lo que me paso, además de eso no invente nada, él mismo me hablaba de lo que quería hacer de mí, quería golpearme, humillarme y aventarme a un prostíbulo barato de las orillas de Queens para que cualquiera pudiera pagar por mí –dijo el pelinegro de mala gana- sinceramente creo que…

- No estamos aquí para saber qué es lo que usted cree o no cree que pudo pasar Señor Anderson, estamos aquí para saber los hechos –interrumpió tajantemente el abogado logrando que Quinn se levantara de su asiento –

- Basta –dijo el juez- abogado estoy completamente cansado de decirle que no estamos juzgando al Señor Anderson, si no tiene algo más que agregar a la defensa de sus clientes daré por terminado su interrogatorio –dijo con voz seria y severa logrando que Quinn volviera a sentarse solo para revisar sus notas- Abogada Quinn Fabray su testigo –dijo el juez al tiempo que Quinn se levantaba una vez más ahora para salir de su lugar y moverse hacia el estrado donde Blaine estaba visiblemente más tranquilo que hace unos minutos-

- Buen día señor Anderson –inicio Quinn y este solo asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo- sé que esto debe ser cansado, repetir una y otra vez que no estaba agradecido con sus captores y todo eso, así que yo solo tengo un par de cuestiones para usted ¿le parece? –pregunto y Blaine asintió irguiéndose mientras la rubia se giraba sobre sus talones hacia los pocos testigos, observando a Santana a lo lejos dándose cuenta al fin de su presencia, sonriendo de lado-..señor Anderson…-se giró hacia el pelinegro- ¿Qué es lo que recuerda de su secuestro? Me gustaría que nos narrara todo lo que vivió, obviamente tiene algunas lagunas pero mucho de lo que usted sabe puede ampliar al fin el panorama que quedó inconcluso hace ya diez años –dijo y Blaine asintió antes de tomar aire-

-…todo inicio la mañana de Navidad…yo tenía que volver a casa pues el boleto de avión redondo que pude conseguir tenía esa fecha y cambiarlo sería caro, además Kurt y el señor Burt Hummel necesitaban tiempo para platicar –inicio Blaine moviendo sus ojos a Kurt-…en ese entonces Kurt y yo estábamos reacomodando nuestra amistad y sinceramente no quería molestar, pensaba irme yo solo pero el señor Hummel se ofreció a acompañarme al aeropuerto, como yo ya estaba listo y el taxi que había pedido no tardaría en llegar me pidió que bajara y lo esperara abajo, así evitábamos que el taxi se fuera, el señor Hummel me dijo que iba a decirle algo a Kurt y que no tardaría, así que baje con la única maleta que llevaba y espere en la calle, recuerdo que estaba helando y me distraje moviéndome de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba música, ahora sé que no debía estar tan concentrado en ella, por que no puse atención cuando alguien se estaciono cerca de mí, yo esperaba un taxi…-suspiro y tomo el vaso de agua a su lado para beber un poco- unos hombres se bajaron, dos de ellos me sujetaron, uno de cada brazo, y aunque quise defenderme no pude, eran mucho más fuertes, no les vi la cara llevaban pasamontañas en la cabeza, había un tercer hombre que me comenzó a golpear, primero en el estómago…lo recuerdo bien porque ese golpe me saco el aire y me doblo de dolor…entonces perdí la noción de que parte golpeaba, de pronto solo me ardía el rostro y no podía entender bien lo que pasaba, creo que grite un par de veces, pero no recuerdo que decía…uno de mis oídos comenzó a zumbar…-hizo una ligera pausa-…entonces escuche la voz del señor Hummel y una parte de mí se alivió aunque otra se preocupó el doble, el señor Hummel acababa de ser diagnosticado con un tipo de cáncer, además de tener problemas cardiacos y lo último que deseaba era que algo adicional le pasara, recuerdo que pensé que tal vez todo eso era por el trabajo de mi padre o incluso por mi hermano mayor , pero me equivoque cuando una cuarta persona apareció y hablo con el señor Hummel, no recuerdo que le dijo, ya me zumbaban los dos oídos y el cuerpo me pesaba, creo que fueron los golpes en la cabeza…poco después de eso perdí el conocimiento…-dijo y tomo aire suavemente para volver sus ojos a Quinn – me hicieron recobrar el conocimiento arrojándome agua helada, recuerdo que me encontré atado a una silla con varias cuerdas alrededor de mí, entonces las golpizas siguieron, no supe cuánto tiempo fue, solo que se turnaban para golpearme, para escupirme, para insultarme, ya solo eran dos hombres pero habían quedado los más fuertes, aunque uno era de ligeramente de mi constitución se notaba que se ganaba la vida amedrentando personas, en algún momento me dieron algo de beber y de comer solo para tener fuerzas y continuar con las golpizas, eso ellos mismos me lo habían dicho…me dejaban inconsciente y me despertaban con agua helada, no sé cuánto tiempo paso –dijo y torció los labios mientras Kurt se mordía el labio inferior y Santana le tomaba la mano en muestra de apoyo, ella había visto como todo eso había derrumbado al castaño y nunca había podido hacer algo que lo ayudara- …no sé qué paso pero una noche desperté sobre una cama maltrecha y había un chico a mi lado que me curaba las heridas y me explico con voz cansada que todo estaba bien, que al parecer tenía mucha fiebre pero que ya estaba bajando…-movió sus ojos al jurado- al verlo a él y al revisar el lugar con la mirada supe que no podía estar en un buen sitio

- ¿Por qué lo dice señor Anderson? –pregunto Quinn tratando de que no se pensara que solo estaba especulando y Blaine lo entendió, no podían dejar cabos sueltos-

- él me dijo que un conocido me había dejado con él, al parecer tenía mucha experiencia con heridas por su …profesión –murmuro y volvió sus ojos a Kurt un momento – él me confeso que era prostituto y que al trabajar en las calles cercanas a las carreteras de las afueras solo podían conseguir clientes violentos, así que él era quien ayudaba a curar a otros y a él mismo, me dijo que tal vez me iban a dejar con él y que si eso pasaba entonces tendría mucha fama por que me veía bien, por mi edad, por mi constitución que tan solo me iban a dejar descansar un poco, entonces me quede dormido…o caí nuevamente en la inconciencia, no estoy muy seguro de eso pero cuando desperté el chico me estaba arreglando, recuerdo que me asuste, no quería ser prostituido y luche mucho, mientras gritaba por ayuda, lo cual atrajo a un hombre que en mi vida he visto, creo que era el encargado del lugar por que hizo a un lado al chico de un solo golpe antes de acercarse a mí y sujetarme de la ropa…-movió su mirada a donde estaban los acusados- me dijo que me quería lejos de ahí, si no iba a trabajar con ellos que ya le daba igual si me moría de forma natural o si él me molía a golpes pero que nadie que no pagara iba a tocar o a recibir atención de sus chicos –frunció el ceño- entonces me noqueo y no volví a saber de mí, solo perdí la conciencia, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación vacía…tenía brazaletes de hierro ya oxidados en las muñecas y estas tenían cadenas largas que iban a la pared, esto era para que pudiera moverme por el lugar pero sin escapar de ahí, aunque no sabía dónde estaba me podía llegar el sonido de barcos a los oídos, había tablas en las ventanas, un foco que no ayudaba mucho y bueno… yo estaba desecho, creo que es cuando me di cuenta de que realmente tenía algunos huesos rotos, mi ropa estaba en el peor de los estados y me sentía pesado, aunque ya no tenía tanto frio, fue ahí cuando vi por primera vez o al menos conscientemente a ellos –los señalo con una de sus manos, por sus voces supe quiénes eran, él y él –señalo a dos de ellos- discutían sobre mi mientras él me golpeaba- no solo me odiaba a mí, se sentía asqueado de todo aquel que fuera homosexual, se negaba a que me vendieran, porque él-señalo una vez más al hombre de anteojos- quería que me vendieran por dos dólares…¡dos dólares! –siseo reprimiendo las ganas de ir a ajustar cuentas personalmente mientras Kurt ahogaba un grito y Santana se encargaba de acercarlo a ella- pero no paso… solo me golpearon… creo que deje de oírlos y empecé a llorar, me dolía todo, tenía miedo, sabía que me iban a matar, lo sabía…-respiro hondo y volvió los ojos a la rubia quien trataba de calmarle con la mirada-…me dejaron tirado en el piso y me puse a pensar, a forzar mi cabeza en recordar lo que habían dicho y recordé que me querían muerto antes de que terminara el día, no quería morir, tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer…y no sé de donde saque fuerza pero me levante, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero aun así me levante apoyándome en la pared, recuerdo… que pensaba y pensaba que podría hacer para salir, entonces escuche la voz…de una niña y admito que al inicio pensé estar loco pero volví a escucharla, entonces quise aprovechar eso, me acerque a donde estaba aquella voz, una ventana cubierta de tablas y hable con ella, pude convencerla de que le hablara a Kurt y ella prometió hacerlo…-suspiro y sonrió suavemente- antes de irse me paso un dulce por entre las tablas, …y una bandita porque supo que estaba herido, creo que jamás había estado más agradecido con el azúcar como aquella vez y recuerdo que tuve esperanza…-volvió sus ojos al micrófono- hasta hace poco supe que esa niña realmente cumplió su promesa –dijo y tomo algo de agua- Maggy… así me dijo que se llamaba

- Así es señor Anderson tiene razón, esta niña se llama Margaret y fue interrogada hace algunos minutos, ella confeso que hace diez años lo escucho a usted y que quiso ayudarlo, pero cuando la ayuda llego encontraron…bueno esto sonara ridículo ahora que está usted aquí…pero encontraron su cuerpo ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –pregunto la rubia y Blaine negó mientras sonreía de mala gana-

- después de lo que paso con la niña estuve descansando un poco más antes de que volvieran a golpearme, no supe cuántas personas eran porque me tumbaron al piso al golpearme la nuca con una barra de metal y no me pude levantar, quede inconsciente y cuando abrí los ojos sentía mi rostro inflamado, casi no podía ver por qué uno de mis parpados estaba demasiado gordo por la hinchazón, entonces escuche que todos se movían, algo pasaba y no sabía que era, tarde un poco en entender que uno de ellos, quería salirse de todo eso y creo que intento irse pero se le fueron encima, al final cayo aun lado mío sin vida, no supe cómo fue que lo mataron solo pude ver con mi ojo bueno que lo arrastraban a un lado y entonces el más grande de todos volvió a mí para patearme, creo que fue cuando escuche a lo lejos algo así como sirenas, no estoy seguro, solo que se movilizaron rápido, pronto me quitaron parte de la ropa, y se la pusieron al que estaba muerto, el más grande …-lo señalo el pelinegro- él me cargo mientras él vertía gasolina en el cuerpo de quien tenía mi ropa, al menos la parte superior sobre puesta –dijo y volvió sus ojos a Quinn- me aventaron en la parte trasera de una camioneta y el frio más los golpes me debilitaron, entonces estuve seguro que no faltaba mucho para que muriera, sentía que me corría sangre de la frente y esta se secaba con el clima helado…me dolía todo el cuerpo y no parecía que aquello fuera a terminar pronto, quería vivir pero no tenía fuerza para hablar o para moverme…-dijo y volvió sus ojos al frente-…volví a perder la conciencia y cuando desperté estaba aún lado de la carretera , no supe dónde estaba pero estaba solo y eso era bueno, creí que me habían dado por muerto y pese a que mi cuerpo dolía me moví como pude, sabía que si estaba en movimiento en algún momento encontraría a alguien…ayuda –sus ojos se volvieron tristes- pero pronto me sentí vencido, no podía moverme mucho…en verdad ya no podía entonces me acomode cerca de una roca y pensé que tal vez era momento de parar, los oídos me zumbaban y el haberme arrastrado en la nieve, con piedras y ramas no habían ayudado en nada a mi condición…entonces realmente creí que moriría, ahí en medio de la nada…sin volver a ver a mis padres, sin despedirme de Kurt, sin cumplir mis promesas -torció los labios- fue cuando conocí a Johanna …la madre de mis mellizos –dijo y sus ojos fueron a donde estaba Kurt quien no tardo en volver a murmurarle "coraje" aun cuando por sus mejillas corrían un par de lágrimas silenciosas-…el resto de eso…

- el resto lo sabemos señor Anderson –acoto Quinn antes de moverse para acercarse al pelinegro- esto ha sido intenso, lo se…pero una última pregunta –dijo y Blaine asintió- ¿cree usted que alguna de estas personas…- señalo a los culpables- no eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo?

-…-Blaine negó con la cabeza- todos sabían lo que hacían, sabían que hacer para que mi estadía con ellos fuese lo más dolorosa y planeaban matarme de la peor forma posible, todos sabían que lo que hacían era un crimen y que me estaban buscando –dijo y Quinn asintió-

- muchas gracias señor Anderson, por mi parte es todo –dijo la rubia antes de volver sus ojos al juez para que este le hiciera una señal a uno de los policías para que dejara salir al pelinegro del estrado-

- dejaremos que el jurado delibere unos minutos, mientras tanto señor Anderson puede pasar a la sala de espera –dijo el juez y Blaine fue escoltado fuera de ahí, las nuevas leyes dictaban que los testigos debían volver a una sala separada de los demás y de ellos mismos para evitar contaminar sus testimonios, así los mantenían seguros de cualquier ataque exterior y a la vez evitaban que se fueran-

Media hora más tarde el jurado volvió a la sala y cada uno de los testigos vio la sentencia en una pantalla dentro de sus cuartos separados, la sentencia que habían tenido los culpables aumento, incluso se ordenó sacar del psiquiátrico al autor intelectual de todo para ser enviado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad con la condena de por vida, el haber revelado la verdad detrás del cuerpo que habían encontrado en el fondo del mar había logrado gran parte de eso.

Blaine pudo volver con Kurt cuando todo termino y ambos felicitaron a la rubia por su trabajo, hablaron un poco de algunos detalles y acordaron volver a verse en un tiempo, al final Santana y Quinn se fueron por su lado y Kurt y Blaine por otro, realmente Kurt solo quería llegar al departamento y abrazarse a Blaine, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo, no desde que había mandado un mensaje de texto a todos para informa del veredicto, y sabía que en casa los esperarían para saber cómo estaban, sobre todo Blaine, ya camino a casa ambos se dieron cuenta de que se habían retirado sin buscar a Jennifer y a Ebony, quienes habían sido pieza importante en el juicio y se prometieron hablar con Jenny por la noche, debían agradecerle, bueno no solo eso, Blaine realmente quería saber cómo estaba, como seguían las cosas en La Casona y si todo lo que ella y Ebony acababan de hacer no las perjudicaba con Arthur.

Al llegar al departamento todos estaban ahí, Burt, Carole, Finn , quien confeso que no se había ido muy lejos de Nueva York y en cuanto supo cómo iban las cosas, gracias a Santana cabe mencionar, había regresado al departamento, y claro los mellizos, esa tarde celebraron todos en un restaurante de comida Italiana, los mellizos no se cansaban de preguntar cada mínimo detalle, aun cuando Burt reprendía a los niños diciendo que eran cosas de mayores y que debían estar contentos solo porque su papá estaba bien, volvieron al departamento después de las siete de la noche, ya solo los cuatro que habitaban el departamento, Finn tenía que volar a Los Ángeles por asuntos del trabajo mientras que Burt y Carole debían volver a casa en Lima.

Kurt se encargó de llevar a los mellizos a que se dieran un baño mientras Blaine iba a tomar uno en la recamara que ahora compartía con Kurt, detalle que ambos le pidieron a los niños nuevamente no mencionaran, no por el momento, los niños seguían algo inquietos por el día argumentándole a Kurt que no era justo ser los únicos que no sabían porque su papá y él habían estado todo el día fuera, cuando obviamente no habían tenido una cita como la vez pasada, nótese que los niños se referían al fin de semana que Puck y Finn les habían regalado, al menos habían tenido la decencia de decir que tenían una cita en lugar de otra cosa, tal vez lo bueno de la convivencia con los mellizos era que el castaño de ojos azules había aprendido a desviar su atención, desviando la atención de Lizzy sobre todo, aunque tal vez lo que había vencido finalmente a los niños había sido el cansancio, pues después de la escuela habían tenido sus clases y después la comida con los abuelos y el tío Finn, tomando en cuenta que el tío Finn había jugado con ellos gran parte de la velada, por eso no aguantaron demasiado, incluso Alex quien usualmente parecía más despierto se le notaba cansado y adormilado, para cuando Blaine se movió a la habitación de los mellizos, recién bañado y arreglado para dormir se encontró con Kurt terminando de arroparlos mientras colocaba un dedo en sus labios y le daba a entender al pelinegro que el silencio era su más dulce aliado.

Salieron de la recamara de los niños y cerraron la puerta con cuidado para después respirar hondo y verse mutuamente a los ojos, Kurt aun llevaba puesto aquel traje de color café claro con aquella camisa clara que resaltaba increíblemente el color de sus ojos azules, Kurt lamentaba un poco perder el aire serio y pulcro de Blaine, pero tampoco podía evitar amar los rizos rebeldes y alegres que ya adornaban nuevamente su cabeza.

-… ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto suavemente el castaño al observarle callado, pendiente de su persona, realmente la tarde había sido intensa, oír de los propios labios de Blaine la forma en que había sido golpeado, los peligros que habría corrido y como posiblemente había estado al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones aun le estremecía la piel –

- solo… -suspiro el pelinegro antes de mover sus manos al saco del otro para acercarlo hasta que pudo apoyar su frente en la del otro- ver a esos hombres después de tanto tiempo …no sé cómo explicarlo, pensé que estaría más molesto con ellos de lo que estoy, en su tiempo…si, me sentí molesto pero ahora mismo…incluso siento…lastima –murmuró suave, cerrando sus ojos-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kurt sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Kurt jamás podría perdonar a ninguno de ellos, aun siendo una persona que prefería ver las cosas positivas, no podría tener lastima de unos hombres que habían lastimado tanto a alguien que amaba- ¿Cómo dices eso Blaine? …¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te hicieron?

- lo recuerdo –murmuro Blaine aun sin abrir sus ojos- lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero me dan lastima, ellos jamás podrán salir…quisiera perdonarlos –murmuro suave logrando que Kurt abriese desmesuradamente sus ojos antes de mover sus manos a las mejillas del pelinegro, tomando así su rostro con firmeza-

- Blaine… mírame y pon atención ¿ok? – declaro el castaño logrando que Blaine volvieses sus ojos amielados a él-¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera pasado a mí? –pregunto con voz seria y calculadora, sabía, lo sabía muy bien, Blaine y él podían perdonar fácilmente cuando el daño era hacia ellos mismos pero todo cambiaba cuando el daño iba hacía alguien que amaban y fue justa esa pregunta la que hizo que Blaine torciera los labios y arrugara el entre cejo- … ¿Qué pensarías si supieras que uno de ellos casi me prostituye en un barrio de mala muerte?... ¿Qué si uno de ellos me hubiera…?

-…para…-gruño el pelinegro- para Kurt…-dijo amargamente antes de mostrar sus peligrosos ojos dorados- porque sería capaz de ir ahora mismo a molerlos a golpes por algo que nunca hicieron –siseo antes de que Kurt respirara suavemente y acariciara sus mejillas- no vuelvas a decir algo así…yo no podría…

-shhh shhh solo quiero que sepas como me sentí –murmuro Kurt antes de acercar sus labios a los labios ajenos para terminar con un suave y minucioso beso, donde el sencillo roce entre sus labios tranquilizaba el agitado corazón del pelinegro, el solo imaginar que cualquier podría haber lastimado al castaño bastaba para que sus ansias se volvieras rabiosas y frenéticas, se negaba, él cuidaría de Kurt, de sus niños, de su familia-…está bien –murmuro contra sus labios antes de mover una de sus manos hasta la nuca ajena para acariciar ahí los pequeños rizos que ahora libres de su peinado en el juicio podían volver a enredarse entre sus dedos-…debería ir a darme un baño yo también –murmuro suavemente logrando que Blaine soltara su saco para rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cintura-

- ¿ahora? –murmuro el pelinegro antes de mover sus labios a un costado de su rostro- ¿Cómo puedes…provocarme y después tratar de escapar? …aunque…si lo pienso bien, eres un chico…sucio ¿no?–murmuro cerca de su oído antes tomar el lóbulo de este y morderlo ligeramente logrando que un suave quejido saliera de los labios del castaño- …Kurt…

- …Blai…ne…los niños –susurro suavemente el castaño mientras Blaine continuaba mordiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de su oído, no es que no quisiera hacer nada de ese tipo, sobre todo después del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos y que aun cuando había logrado sacar mucha tensión sexual entre ambos, no se podía reparar el enorme deseo que sentían mutuamente cada que se encontraban demasiado cerca y ligeramente…solos-…podrían…

-Lizzy duerme…profundamente –murmuro el pelinegro después de soltar el delicioso rehén de había tomado en su oído para caminar hacia tras, dirigiéndolo suavemente hasta la habitación que compartían-...además…solo voy a…a ayudarte …-murmuro antes de mover sus manos hacia los hombros del otro mientras continuaba caminando, logrando quitarle el saco, deslizándolo por sus hombros y brazos hasta que cayó al piso-…shhh está limpio, todo está limpio menos tu bebe…-murmuro con total lascivia mientras Kurt solo podía permanecer perdido en las caricias de sus manos y en como sus labios iban a besar cuanta piel podían – puedo…darme otra ducha –murmuro logrando que Kurt aferrara sus dedos a los rizos ajenos para buscar sus labios, respondiendo así la atrevida invitación del oji miel-

-…deja…de hablar así…-jadeo el castaño después de unos largos minutos en los que su aliento se fundió perfectamente con el propio, reconociendo también que ese fin de semana le había mostrado a Blaine como un amante maduro, sensual e increíblemente atrevido, era casi como si le leyera la mente, como si de alguna forma extraña y preocupante el pelinegro fuese conocedor de sus deseos más oscuros e inquietantes-…deberíamos…descansar fue un largo…día –jadeo antes de relamerse los labios siendo consciente de que era el único preocupado por que los niños se despertaran antes de tiempo-

- entonces…cúmpleme este capricho –murmuro suavemente el pelinegro antes de separarse un poco para mover una mano a la cintura del otro y quitar el delgado cinturón , dejándolo de lado sobre el perchero-…fui…cruelmente hostigado…-murmuro antes de acercarse a su rostro para sonreírle de lado-

- ¿estas chantajeándome? –pregunto el castaño al ver la sonrisa casi lobuna en los labios ajenos, encontrándolo adorablemente mañoso-…Blaine…Devon…An…-pero no termino de hablar, Blaine le había sujetado de la nuca para besarle con una devoción electrizante, aquello definitivamente terminaría con ambos en la duchaba, estaba seguro, de hecho podía verlo y lo que comenzaba a preocuparle era el sonido, por más que habían intentado ser discretos en el fin de semana, siempre había un punto en el que sus voces se alzaban de una forma difícil de no escuchar-

Kurt no tardo en mover sus manos y terminar quitándole la camisa y dejándola sobre el pequeño librero cerca de su recamara, Blaine por su parte había despeinado totalmente los cabellos castaños y ahora luchaba por encontrar la perilla de la puerta de su recamara a su espalda, era algo complicado cuando los labios de Kurt se habían movido a su cuello.

-… ¿te…molesta si te amordazo? –pregunto agitado el pelinegro logrando captar la atención del castaño al tiempo que podía tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta a su espalda-…solo…por los niños…-dijo con aire cuidadoso pero interesado y curioso mientras la mejillas del castaño se coloreaban furiosamente-…solo si…no te…

- está bien… -murmuro el castaño incapaz de admitir en ese momento lo increíblemente ardiente que le parecía aquella idea, no estaba seguro si esa solución se le había ocurrido a Blaine solo por la practicidad y discreción, pero la imagen que se generaba en su cerebro, con ambos empapados en la ducha mientras el otro embestía furiosamente contra su cuerpo al tiempo que el permanecía amordazado ya era suficiente material como para calentar el mismo hielo ártico- por…los niños…-mintió y la sonrisa de Blaine le hizo entender que sabía que mentía-

Un inminente silencio solo rasgado por sus jadeos se apodero de ambos, sabían lo que pasaría y estaban encantados, desde que habían dejado el hotel no se habían dado vuelto a amar y rozar de aquella manera, la noche que habían llegado al departamento pese a haber dormido juntos solo se habían mimado antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ambos, disfrutando de ese nuevo pasaje en sus vidas, el compartir habitación mientras los niños eran conscientes de eso los hacía sentir mucho más unidos, mucho más seguros, no se arrepentían, después de todo les había nacido hacer eso y solo eso, pero ahora…en ese momento en que estaban completamente seguros de que lo que harían sería algo así como su primera vez en el departamento los llenaba de una emoción arrolladora en el pecho…emoción que cayó al piso cuando el timbre de la puerta resonó en sus cabezas…una…dos…tres veces…

-…dime que solo yo escucho eso –siseo el castaño antes de que el pelinegro respirase hondo, clara señal de que estaba deseando lo mismo, que ese timbre estuviese solo en su cabeza-…podemos…solo…hacer que no…-murmuro pero el timbre volvió a sonar logrando que la culpa le ganara a las ganas de ser devorado y devorar al pelinegro frente a él-…maldición –siseo el castaño antes de que Blaine respirara profundamente para acercarse a besar su frente-

- ve a atender, yo voy a buscar mi camisa y a ponérmela –dijo el pelinegro con aire cansino y frustrado antes de que Kurt diera un paso atrás y pasar sus dedos por su cabello tratando de acomodarlo y relajarse cuando el timbre le recordó su deber como anfitrión del lugar- checa bien antes de abrir, es un poco tarde –a completo antes de que Kurt asintiera-

Entonces el castaño aun pese a las ganas que tenía de fingirse sordo se movió a la puerta, respiro hondo y reviso otra vez de la pequeña rendija que habían colocado no hace mucho, encontrándose con una sorpresa que sinceramente no esperaba.

- Visitas –dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el pelinegro quien había encontrado su camisa, terminara de colocársela para después acercarse, justo cuando el castaño abría la puerta para dar paso a dos mujeres que aun cuando sabía que habían estado ahí no habían podido saludar, cosas de protección a testigos, era lo que Quinn le había explicado a Blaine- bienvenidas… Jennifer, Ebony…


	36. Chicas

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Karla Cadena López. del Facebook.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 34 "Chicas"

Entonces el castaño aun pese a las ganas que tenía de fingirse sordo se movió a la puerta, respiro hondo, recordando que ante todo estaba ser un hombre responsable, aun cuando esa creencia estaba retrasando un momento que claramente pasaría a cobrarle al pelinegro más tarde ¿o acaso creía Blaine que podía plantar esas imágenes en su cabeza y hacerse el desentendido?...no, claro que no, que Kurt fuese un hombre consiente no significaba que fuese de piedra, ya con su cabeza más fría y gracias a todos los cielos sus pantalones sin problemas reviso atreves de la pequeña rendija que habían colocado no hace mucho, encontrándose con una sorpresa que sinceramente no esperaba, recordando también algo que se habían prometido, él y Blaine, hacer antes de que terminara el día.

- Visitas –dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que el pelinegro quien había encontrado su camisa, terminara de colocársela para después acercarse, justo cuando el castaño abría la puerta para dar paso a dos mujeres que aun cuando sabía que habían estado ahí en Nueva York, no habían podido saludar, cosas de protección a testigos, era lo que Quinn le había explicado a Blaine- bienvenidas… Jennifer, Ebony…

Jennifer estaba tal cual había ido al juicio, sus cabellos usualmente rizados estaban simplemente ondulados, no tan naturales como correspondían pero sí bastante modestos a comparación de como los peinaba para trabajar, sus labios seguían siendo rojos pero un rojo más discreto, no el rojo extravagante que solía dejar las manchas que tanto gustaba a sus clientes, sus ojos grises resaltados solo por un par de sombras suaves en color caramelo con marrón, una falta a las rodillas en color negro, entallada pero elegante , un saco a juego y una blusa blanca que apenas se notaba, zapatos de tacón negro no tan altos como los que usaba para trabajar, incluso sus uñas usualmente llenas de pedrería tenían ahora un largo natural y llevaba un esmalte rojo con solo una estrellita blanca en una esquina, una delgada cadena de plata con un relicario que descansaba en sus pechos y una clásica bolsa de color negro que descansaba en su hombro, a su lado se encontraba Ebony, de la cual descubrieron que Ebony realmente era su nombre artístico, la gran mayoría lo tenía, después de todo Ebony o más bien Yomara como dictaba su nombre real era una chica más que protegía su identidad por si algún día se volvía una mujer como todas, con un trabajo decente, tal vez la única con el valor suficiente de no usar nombre artístico era Jennifer, sin embargo Ebony para Kurt y para Blaine era Ebony, ella llevaba un pantalón de color blanco pegado de las caderas y suelto de las piernas, una top de color magenta y un saco a juego con el pantalón, sus labios con un ligero toque color caramelo rosado, sombras rosa con lila y unas botas negras a juego con la gargantilla que llevaba, sus cabellos los llevaba completamente alaciados y recogidos en una coleta alta, unos pendientes con forma de flores rosadas a juego con una cadenita dorada con el dije de un pequeña flor de color rosa y un perfume cítrico que armonizaba de alguna forma con todo, su piel mulata y sus ojos color chocolate la hacían ver increíblemente imponente con un toque salvaje que llamo mucho la atención de las personas, Quinn les había pedido que vistieran lo más formal que fuese posible, iban a abogar ante la idea de que no porque alguien trabajara en un restaurante iría a todos lados con un mandil, saber diferenciar el trabajo y las situaciones de la vida era un acto maduro y responsable que Fabray exploto con maestría, aun cuando el licenciado Sproud intento sacar a ambas mujeres de sus casillas y hacerlas menos por su profesión, ellas habían sido unas completas maestras, Jennifer podía tratar cordialmente con todo tipo de personas, pero su especialidad eran los ligados al gobierno, altos mandos e incluso la policía, mientras que Ebony tenía la picardía y el carisma suficiente para salir bien librada de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Paloma querida! –dijo Jenny antes de ir hacia el castaño para dejarle un beso en ambas mejillas- ya te había visto entre el público pero aquí en persona luces más adorable ¿no lo crees Ebby? –pregunto a la mulata quien rápidamente se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo con fuerza y dejarle un beso en los labios mientras le sonreía con zorrería- ¡Ebby, niña atrevida ¿no te da penita?! –dijo divertida la rubia quien se había hecho a un lado para darle paso a la pelinegra quien parecía emocionada con estrujar el cuerpo del castaño contra el propio-

- chicas…-dijo Blaine con aire cansado mientras Kurt pasaba a ser ahogado literalmente cuando Ebony había tomado su rostro y lo había pegado y restregado contra su voluptuoso pecho- Ebony ¿podrías dejar de acosar a Kurt? –pregunto con el rostro afligido, tratar con ellas era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero Kurt era otra historia-

- Calla Tigre, que este cara de muñequito y yo tenemos historia juntos –dijo la mulata antes de soltar al castaño quien estaba completamente sonrojado pero volvía a respirar del oxígeno que la otra había amenazado con privarle - ¿no es así dulzura? –pregunto y Blaine aun cuando había escuchado algo al respecto volvió sus ojos al castaño quien solo parpadeaba sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello- awwww parece un conejito asustado ¡¿puedo comérmelo Tigre, puedo?! –dijo la morena pero antes de que volver a lanzarse sobre él Jenny la tomo de los hombros- Jenny…

- Basta Ebby –dijo con suavidad la rubia antes de quitarle le saco con total tranquilidad cuidando que el bolso color marrón que llevaba no se viera perjudicado, incluso parecía que estaban bastante habituadas , ya que la acción de una respondía a una reacción de la otra – recuerda que nuestro Tigre tiene como propiedad privada a la paloma, no podemos meternos con algo tan importante ¿ok? –dijo con tono sereno, ese mismo tono que Blaine solo había visto un par de veces y distaba mucho del carácter vivaracho que solía mostrar a todos- además…observa –dijo y ambas mujeres llevaron sus ojos a los presentes, Kurt aún estaba consternado y no entendía de que hablaban, pero Blaine no tardo en reconocer la mirada analítica de esas dos mujeres y rápidamente tomo una mano de Kurt para acercarlo a él, Blaine sabía que eso sería aún más revelador, pero no importaba si con eso mantenía alejadas a esas dos mujeres de su Kurt-…¿viste?

-Oh…por...todos…los cielos –murmuro la mulata antes sonreír abiertamente- ¿iban a hacerlo?...si, iban a hacerlo –declaro modulando su voz mientras Jenny asentía a su lado- podemos irnos…o ¿podemos ver? –pregunto con una emoción retenida que logro que la rubia a su lado se riera suavemente mientras Kurt pasaba por varias tonalidades de rojo, tartamudeando algo que no tenía mucho sentido-

- n…no…nosotros…no íbamos a… a…-tartamudeo ligeramente el castaño antes de que la mirada de los ojos grises de Jenny le vieran de pies a cabeza con un aire conocedor que le erizo la piel, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso y agradecía no estar solo- Blaine…

- Jenny…Ebony ¿podrían por favor dejar de hacer eso? –pregunto con aire cansino el pelinegro antes de llevarse una mano a los rizos para espolvorearlos, logrando que Kurt casi se infartara cuando el pelinegro apretó más su mano contra la suya, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, aquello definitivamente no ayudaba a negar las cosas- …Kurt discúlpalas –murmuro con aire tranquilo-

-…Blaine no deberías…-murmuro el castaño pero no termino ya que podía sentir las miradas de ambas mujeres sobre su persona, no tenía problemas con Jenny se había acostumbrado un poco a ella, pero la mirada chocolate de la de piel más oscura le erizaba la piel, el solo recordar su encuentro en La Casona y todo lo que le había dicho creyéndolo un posible cliente le hacía sentir como algún tipo de carne fresca-

- cariño somos profesionales –dijo la rubia antes de quitarse su saco y colocarlo en el perchero junto al de la pelinegra para entonces volver sus ojos a Blaine quien le miraba con aire acusador- ok Tigre, ok dejaremos eso de lado aunque ahora nos sentiremos un poco culpables por haberles interrumpido…pero…bueno puede que sirva nuestra pequeña visita, después de todo postergar un poco lo inevitable solo aumentara ...tooodo ¿no?

- ooook chicas basta, ya dejen eso de lado Kurt no está habituado a esas cosas –dijo el pelinegro antes de dejar un beso en la frente del castaño, fue entonces que Kurt noto algo, Blaine estaba siendo completamente abierto a su relación ante ellas, estaba seguro que si hubiera llegado cualquier otra persona sería diferente, pero algo le decía que con ellas o tal vez con la rubia no podía tener secretos- ¿se sientan? –pregunto con suavidad antes de que Kurt se moviera para guiarlas a la pequeña sala-

- no puedo evitarlo Tigre, es realmente monísimo –dijo la pelinegra antes de llegar a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, acercándose más a la rubia cuando esta se sentó en el mismo sillón – aunque debo admitir que cuando vi al Tigre en el juicio mi corazón latió desbocado, es una lástima que nunca hayas necesitado de mis servicios –dijo de buena gana con total soltura mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento aun lado de Kurt enfrente de ellas- ¿Jenny acaso no crees que sería realmente perfecto ver a estos dos papis ricos en acción? –pregunto moviendo traviesamente sus delgadas cejas mientras Kurt sentía que las orejas se le calentaban de lo rojo que estaba su rostro-

- defiiiinitivo Ebby pero tampoco es algo que podamos ver, a no ser claro que se lancen a hacer pornografía, creo que de ser así compraría la mayoría de sus películas –dijo de forma más tranquila pero igual de sonriente antes de volver sus ojos a sus anfitriones encontrando un Blaine bastante cauteloso y un Kurt nervioso de pies a cabeza- ok, ok basta de todo esto, recuerda a que hemos venido aquí piernas de chocolate –dijo antes de dar unas palmadas ligeras en una de las piernas de la morena quien simplemente asintió y se apuró a enfocar sus ojos en las pupilas caramelo del pelinegro-

- primero me gustaría saber cómo están los tigritos –dijo la pelinegra mientras Jenny a su lado tomaba su bolso y rebuscaba en su interior- supimos que cumplieron ya sus diez años, en verdad me hubiera gustado estar cerca para venir a darles un poco de cariño

- aquí tienen suficiente cariño Ebby –dijo la rubia antes de sacar un sobre blanco sin dato alguno- realmente me encantaría ver a los mellizos, pero entiendo que somos parte de un pasado que no es bueno para ellos –dijo la rubia con tono más serio mientras Ebony a su lado borraba su sonrisa y se rascaba ligeramente la parte trasera del oído-

Entonces un incómodo silencio se filtró en la sala, Blaine amaba a esas dos mujeres, sobre todo a Jennifer, ella había sido algo más que su confidente, fue su amiga, su cómplice y su apoyo, sobre todo después de la muerte prematura de Johanna, siendo lo más cercano a una madre que los mellizos podían tener, Ebony por su parte era alegre, vivaracha y algo atrevida , pero siempre respetuosa, aun cuando era increíblemente escandalosa y la mayoría de las chicas no entendían como alguien del calibre de Jennifer la había tomado como alguien cercana, Blaine sabía que era porque Ebony era todo lo libre y feliz que podía ser alguien, en verdad, no la fachada ni la condescendencia que Jenny tenía que mostrar, Ebby era esa chica que jugaba con sus dos niños por igual, sin hacer distinción ni preferencia, los llevaba al patio y correteaba con ambos aun cuando Alex no parecía del todo interesado, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenía a comparación de otras chicas en La Casona, Ebby se había enamorado muy rápido de sus niños, pero a su vez estaba ese halo negativo, la profesión de ambas era algo que Blaine prefería mantener alejada de sus niños, sobre todo de Lizzy, sobre todo cuando dentro de algunos años ella podría entender lo que pasaba realmente con ellas, incluso con su propia madre, Blaine amaba a esas dos mujeres y por eso se sentía culpable e incómodo al saber que estaría mejor sus hijos si pasaban al menos su pubertad y adolescencia retirados de ellas y ese pensamiento egoísta y sobre protector era algo doloroso.

Por su parte las chicas lo sabían, lo comprendían y lo aceptaban pero era complicado no querer ver a ese pequeño de ojos dorados pintando en la sala mientras la pequeña niña de rizos negros jugaba con algún pequeño insecto que había encontrado en el parque o en algún otro lugar, era complicado para ellas no ver al Tigre preparando algunas sencillas galletas, inundando la cocina de un aroma familiar que era casi inexistente en cualquier casa de citas, menos en un burdel, era de extrañarse ser acompañadas al médico por su guardián preferido, el único de todos que jamás las veía como objetos, que jamás las juzgaba por su trabajo y al contrario siempre tenía un comentario humano que les recordaba que eran mujeres que se ganaban la vida de la mejor forma posible, sin miradas mal intencionadas, sin palabras en doble sentido que las hiciera sentirse baratas, pero entendían…perfectamente que ellas eran todo lo que una niña no debía tener cerca.

-…yo…no creo –murmuro Kurt después de un largo silencio y movió una mano a la mano que Blaine había comenzado a empuñar – no creo que tengan que alejarse –dijo con voz más seria mientras ambas chicas frente a ellos le observaban con aire atento- sé que el ambiente en el que se han movido no es el mejor, pero los niños las extrañan…a ustedes y otras personas que trabajaban con Blaine, y siempre serán bienvenidas aquí…-dijo y miro de reojo al pelinegro- sé que te preocupan y sé que ese lugar no es apropiado para los niños, pero también sé que ni tú, ni ellos serían felices de saber que están dejando de lado a personas importantes, una persona vale por lo que es por dentro, no por lo que se ve por fuera …-volvió sus ojos a las chicas- un día los niños sabrán todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar, pero es mejor que sepan toda la verdad, no solo lo que el resto de las personas creen y yo me encargare de que entiendan …no será difícil, Blaine…-apretó un poco más su mano- he oído como Blaine les enseña y he escuchado a los niños hablar sobre lo que se les mostro era correcto y no, así que no se preocupen mientras dejen los…negocios afuera, en esta casa nunca serán rechazadas

- Aparte de bello, adorable …-murmuro la pelinegra mientras Jenny bajaba la mirada a su regazo, ahí donde había descansado la mano que tenía el sobre blanco-…no soy muy dada a hablar en serio, porque la vida es una y creo que vivirla seriamente es como detenerse cuando realmente necesitamos estar completamente revolucionados -dijo ella antes de mover uno de sus brazos y acercar a la rubia hacia ella logrando que Jenny simplemente se dejara abrazar sin decir palabra alguna- Blaine, Kurt tal vez no los conozca tanto como Jenny pero sé que son buenas personas, en verdad me alegra saber que chicos como ustedes un existen –sonrió de buena gana- conociendo a Jenny como la conozco no hablara en unos minutos mientras se pasa el nudo que debe sentir en la garganta, ella al contrario de mí se le complica exteriorizar cuando algo realmente la enternece o la entristece –dijo y miro de reojo a la rubia quien simplemente evitaba cualquier contacto visual manteniendo su mirada baja, recargando su rostro contra el hombro de la mulata-…nosotros veníamos por algo realmente importante, en realidad de no ser porque su abogada nos solicitó no nos hubiéramos aparecido –dijo y entonces Jenny se levantó de pronto, llamando la atención de los tres, pero más que nada del castaño-

-…por allá –dijo Blaine señalando el camino hacia la recamara que compartía con Kurt, mucho antes de que la rubia dijera una sola palabra- está bien, tranquila –dijo el pelinegro y sin más la rubia dejo el sobre en manos de la mulata para caminar en dirección a donde el otro le había señalado-…sanitario –le aclaro Blaine a Kurt, cuando el castaño parpadeo un par de veces-

- No lo parece pero es realmente sensible -a completó la pelinegra-…creo que estará llorando un par de minutos antes de salir de ahí –dijo antes de rascarse detrás del oído para volver sus ojos al castaño- está bien…-indico antes de respirar hondo- solo necesita un momento –dijo y Kurt asintió antes de que Blaine pasara una mano por los hombros del castaño para acercarlo a él y besar su frente- en serio, me alegra poder verte así Tigre, nunca nadie me lo dijo pero eras demasiado caballeroso para ser heterosexual, así que aun cuando Jenny decía que le dabas hasta por debajo de la lengua nunca lo creí…verán, un hombre o una mujer, como quieran, por más que busque disimular siempre vera al menos por unos segundos de forma diferente a la persona con quien se encaman…-sonrió de lado- y ustedes dos…jejeje…

- ejem…sí, claro , pero no creo que ese asunto importante y serio sea exactamente con quien o como lo hago –aclaro e interrumpió el pelinegro logrando que la pelinegra asintiera antes de dar una ligera palmada aun lado suyo solo como marcando un ritmo- ¿entonces qué pasa?

-…te vieron la cara –dijo de forma tajante Ebony antes de cruzar una de sus largas piernas- poco después de que te fuiste nos enteramos que la noche que trabajaste hubieron entradas excesivas de dinero, tus peleas de despedida superaron por mucho cualquier otra en varios años, al parecer había cámaras y apuestas por internet para los clientes que no habían podido asistir, así que lo que te entrego Arthur fue solo una mentada de madre a comparación de tus verdaderas ganancias –dijo negando con aire casual- Jenny se puso furiosa cuando se enteró que Arthur comenzaba a planear como mal gastar lo que tú habías ganado, sobre todo después de la patética trampa que te colocaron a ponerte a pelear con la zorra de Giselle –dijo frunciendo el ceño- mira Tigre, sé que tú le estas agradecido y todo eso, que te ayudo con los niños, y bla, bla, bla, pero eso no quita que es una perra con todas sus letras, Jenny y las demás chicas nunca se metieron totalmente en eso, bueno… Jenny si, un poco por debajo de la mesa, pero bien sabes que cuando alguien no me cae bien no me cae bien, yo nunca tuve problemas con decírselo a la cara y después de lo que paso no me preocupo pararme frente a ella y decirle , sabes que, eres una maldita perra ….-dijo cruzando los brazos-

- te desviaste…-se escuchó el murmullo tranquilo de Jenny, logrando que los ahí presentes volvieran sus ojos a donde ella estaba, se había tardado mucho menos de lo esperado- pero ya que estamos en esa ¿Por qué no le dices al Tigre lo que paso después? –pregunto con una sonrisa divertida logrando que la pelinegra refunfuñara –

- ¿Qué pasó después? –pregunto Blaine mientras él y Kurt seguían con la mirada a la rubia quien volvía con paso tranquilo hacia el otro sofá a un lado de la mulata- Giselle se le fue encima y tuvieron una de las peleas más épicas en el centro de la sala con casi todos como espectadores…

-¡¿Qué?! –los ojos de Blaine se abrieron furiosamente, Giselle había subido la escala de bailarina privada a peleadora en la sección de mujeres y si lo había logrado era porque realmente era fuerte y mañosa, Ebony tenía el carácter fuerte pero eso no significaba que pudiera pelear a puño limpio con la pelirroja-

- Tranquilo Tigre, realmente lo hizo bien –dijo Jenny con aire divertido- se arruinaron mutuamente la ropa y de hecho Ebby se rompió un par de uñas pero realmente domino a Giselle, me gustaría decir que fue una sorpresa unánime pero habíamos varias que estábamos animando secretamente a Ebby –dijo divertida antes de dar unas palmadas más en la pierna de la otra- fue un espectáculo digno de ver, incluso Arthur les perdono la pelea y el haber lastimado su "mercancía" –dijo y volvió sus ojos al frente notando como esta última palabra tensaba al castaño-…paloma –dijo con aire enternecido- todo aquel que trabaja ahí, para Arthur son eso, mercancía, tal vez al inicio era alguien más humano, antes de tomar el mando y de hecho es mucho más humano que su hermano, pero no quita que en su cabeza todo aquel que le produzca utilidades pase a ser irremediablemente parte de su mercancía – explico y Kurt se mordió el labio, seguía siendo inaceptable que alguien se atreviera a creerse dueño de otra persona, sobre todo de Blaine, ya que había trabajado ahí- pero el punto aquí…-regreso sus ojos al pelinegro- que Arthur le ofreció una plaza de peleadora a Ebony …

- ¡¿es…verdad?! –pregunto el pelinegro abriendo sus ojos antes de respirar hondo y sonreír , tal vez no era lo mejor, pero al menos así la mulata dejaría de venderse y sería tratada con más respeto, sobre todo en el pueblo, una peleadora no volvía a trabajar como prostituta, porque resultaba altamente peligrosa para los clientes, a no ser claro que hubiese un contrato de deslinde de responsabilidades y una enorme suma de dinero-

- Blaine no lo hagas ver como si fuera algo bueno –murmuro Kurt con el ceño fruncido, para él ninguna de esas profesiones era buena, no despreciaba a las personas pero no se sentía nada cómodo con la idea de saber que pondrían a dos mujeres a pelearse por dinero-

- en ese mundo es un avance Kurt –dijo el pelinegro con cierto temor de que las chicas tomasen a mal las palabras de Kurt, sobre todo después de todo lo que había dicho- al menos se sacudirá de encima a los tipos enfermos…

- Tigre, Tigre no es bueno hablar mal de los clientes –dijo Jenny con aire divertido- es cierto que Ebby tuvo clientes bastante retorcidos pero es parte del negocio, vamos no hablemos de Martillo y Perro Loco, que como peleadores eran unos mal nacidos bastardos que de ser por mi podrían…

- …morir ahogados –completo Ebony con una sonrisa cómplice antes de reírse de buena gana- no se preocupen no acepte, de hecho…-sonrió más ampliamente -¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? -pregunto mirando de reojo a la rubia a su lado quien le cedió el honor con un ademan de su mano- Jennifer se salió de La Casona –dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa- primero debes saber que movió sus influencias para hacerte justicia –dijo pasándole el sobre a Jenny y Jenny le extendió el sobre al pelinegro- no lo abras espera, espera por que debes saberlo todo…Jennifer estaba en malos términos y Arthur comenzó a quitarle privilegios a Jenny pasando el liderazgo de la zona femenina a Giselle …-rodo los ojos- eso fue antes de que le dijera que era una perra –aclaro- entonces una tarde llega el alcalde con su mujer del brazo y entre ambos extienden una carta donde piden que se deje a Jennifer fuera de todo contrato firmado, que se le dé integro su dinero y que se le permita hacer lo que guste, entonces… entonces…-inflo su pecho y abrazo con fuerza a la rubia, mas bajita que ella- ¡Jennifer dejó La Casona! ¡Renuncio!

Un silencio se formó nuevamente en la sala, Kurt se había quedado boquiabierto, contento por la rubia pero un tanto preocupado por su futuro, mientras que Blaine solo se había quedado en shock, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Jenny jamás la había oído hablar siquiera de dejar su trabajo, era como si se hubiera resignado y acostumbrado tanto a él que simplemente estaba fuera de discusión hacer otra cosa.

- exacto –dijo Ebony antes de apretarla más contra ella- jamás me sentí más orgullosa de nuestra hermosa Jenny, aunque la cosa no termina ahí, después de eso tome mi decisión, así que para cuando me agarre con la súper perra pelirroja ya sabía que haría –dijo con la decisión y el orgullo flameando en sus ojos chocolate- Renuncie …-dijo con orgullo- le dije a Arthur que podía tomar su trabajo y metérselo por el culo hasta que le salieran hemorroides ¡JA!

- esa boca…-murmuro Blaine antes de llevarse su otra mano a la nuca- Ebony aun cuando los niños están dormidos …esa boca tuya…

- es deliciosa Tigre, que tu no quisieras jamás probarla es puro desperdicio –aclaro la mulata antes de soltar un poco el agarre de la rubia- además , enfócate Tigre, enfócate, dije que renuncie a La Casona ¡RENUNCIE!

-…si, renuncio, pero ella aún tenía un contrato que cumplir –aclaro Jenny ante lo cual Blaine asintió y Kurt solo se mantuvo atento, había escuchado al respecto, era algo similar a lo que había pasado para que Blaine dejara La Casona- tenía que cubrir una tarifa y ella se había vuelto increíblemente popular –dijo antes de respirar hondo, sin embargo Ebony no perdía la sonrisa de sus labios- no me quedo otra que usar parte de mis ganancias para cubrir la mitad de su deuda para que pudiera ser libre –dijo con aire resignado antes de que la mulata le dejara un beso sonoro en la mejilla- niña, niña basta –dijo con un suave y muy sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Blaine quien solo sonrió de lado mientras Kurt observaba todo con discreta curiosidad-

- ¿entonces que van a hacer ahora? –pregunto Blaine dejando el sobre aun lado, no creía que las ganancias restantes fuesen demasiadas o al menos más importantes que el hecho revelador de Jenny aceptando inconscientemente su gusto por la mulata, porque ahí había algo, lo sabía-

- aún estoy revisando, no es como si tuviese un abanico de posibilidades con mis estudios, pero al menos tengo dinero como para sobrevivir como las personas decentes…-comenzó la rubia pero fue interrumpida cuando la mulata a su lado la apretó contra sí misma y frunció el ceño-

- estamos, estamos –dijo la pelinegra de forma tal que la rubia no pudo si no sonreír con cierto nerviosismo- vamos a irnos de ese lugar, no podríamos iniciar una nueva vida en un sitio donde la mayoría saben lo que hacíamos y de hecho los clientes importantes y decentes de Jenny le han ofrecido irse a otros lugares y facilitarle de alguna manera el inicio, no con dinero pero si con recomendaciones, Jenny es magnífica con el trato de personas, podríamos abrir un pequeño negocio como no se…una agencia de viajes, una estética o que se yo…

- para abrir una estética necesitamos hacer algo más que poder arreglarnos a nosotras mismas Ebby –dijo con aire divertido la rubia ante lo cual la mulata la soltó solo para pellizcar una de sus mejillas –aaau au au…ok ok, no pesimismos…

- bien –dijo la pelinegra antes de volver sus ojos a sus anfitriones- la verdad aún no sabemos, pero yo estaré con Jenny todo lo necesario y un poco más, eso es definitivo –dijo de buena gana mientras la rubia de ojos grises se sobaba la mejilla- les mandaremos los datos en cuanto estemos establecidas –dijo y saco de su bolso su teléfono celular- Jenny deberíamos irnos, es tarde y quiero llegar a darme un buen baño en la tina antes de dormir –dijo y volvió sus ojos a los anfitriones- nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo pero si no dormimos bien nos arrugamos –dijo con una sonrisa enorme en los labios antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano a la rubia- Jenny y yo saldremos rumbo a Virginia, aún no sabemos si nos quedaremos ahí pero es un buen rumbo donde iniciar, mientras llegan las cartas de recomendación de Jenny –dijo de buena gana-

-¡Oh por Madona! –exclamo repentinamente el castaño al darse cuenta no solo de que realmente había sido una visita exprés sino que también había pasado por alto todas las reglas que un buen anfitrión, como el presumía ser, debía saberse de memoria- ¿se van?...-pregunto y ambas mujeres asintieron- No, santo cielo…no –dijo con voz más aguda antes de moverse de su lugar para acercarse a Jenny y tomar sus manos-…juró que en mi vida he sido tan descortés como lo he sido con ustedes hoy y lo lamento terriblemente, ni siquiera les he podido ofrecer algo de beber –dijo afligido mientras Blaine lo miraba con cierta ternura y diversión- además… estoy seguro de que a Blaine le gustaría hablar un poco más con ustedes ¿Por qué no me permiten ofrecerles algo de beber, charlan un poco con Blaine y de regreso me…no se…me cuentan algo de él…de los niños? –dijo ligeramente aturdido por sus propias palabras, sintiendo que incluso estaba siendo muy apresurado con lo que decía-…en verdad Blaine las extraña –murmuro y volvió sus ojos azules a los chocolate de la mulata- sé que deben estar cansadas pero unos minutos no les harán daño…

- Bueno…-murmuro Jenny antes de volver sus ojos a la mujer a su lado- no sé…¿Qué dices Ebby? –pregunto obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de la pelinegra- pasa palomita que tampoco queremos interrumpir más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho…-dijo volviendo a verle- pueden ocultarlo y negarlo todo lo que quieran pero ustedes tenían todas las señales de …

- ejem…está bien Jenny no te preocupes, si Kurt dice que pueden quedarse es porque así es –interrumpió Blaine antes de que Jenny soltara cualquier palabra que terminara incomodando a Kurt, aunque debía admitir que muy dentro de sí le había fascinado verlo tan nervioso y sonrojado, era sencillamente adorable pero …el punto era que no debía desviarse de lo principal y era el hecho de que Kurt estaba colocando sobre todas las cosas el pasar un poco más de tiempo con las chicas – además estoy seguro de que después pueden ahorrar tiempo si toman una ducha juntas…-dijo y en cuanto aquello salió de sus labios un sonrojo furioso recorrió el rostro de la rubia mientras la pelinegra sonreía enormemente y levantaba su pulgar- ¿ves Jenny? Asunto más que arreglado –dijo de buena gana sintiendo que de alguna manera estaba vengando los sonrojos de Kurt-

- ¡Tigre, me encanta como piensas! –dijo animada Ebony antes de abrazarse a la rubia para volver sus ojos al castaño- aceptamos tu invitación muñequito de porcelana –dijo con tono meloso mientras la rubia apenas y recuperaba la coordinación de sus músculos, esa mujer a su lado estaba jugando con cosas que no se debían jugar- no quiero ser una molestia pero me encantaría probar algo tibiecito, como un café con crema o algo así, no soy muy exigente la verdad –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual Kurt solo asintió mientras la observaba para después volver sus ojos a la rubia- Jeeeeenny dile al muñequito que es lo que te gustaría tomaaaaar –dijo mientras la apretaba más contra sí misma-

- esta …bien…está bien –dijo la rubia aun con las mejillas rosadas para sacarse con cierto cuidado los brazos de la otra, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusca mientras Kurt daba unos pasos atrás solo por precaución- …Ebby por favor niña –suspiro cuando la pelinegra le guiño el ojo para volver su mirada gris a los azul grisáceo del castaño- estaré bien con un poco de té con miel

- refinada –dijo con una risita la pelinegra mientras Kurt asentía para girarse hacia Blaine , entonces Ebony observo como el castaño solo necesitaba el contacto visual para que Blaine asintiera y el castaño saliera de la sala –

- pónganse cómodas vuelvo en unos minutos –dijo el castaño mientras Jenny se comodaba, Blaine hacia lo mismo en su lugar y Ebony solo miraba el sitio por donde había desaparecido, viéndolo no muy lejos en la pequeña cocina – te encargo todo Blaine –dijo desde la cocina –

- Ok Kurt, ok –respondió de buena gana el pelinegro para volver sus ojos a Ebony quien seguía observando el rastro de su castaño- deja de comértelo con los ojos –replico el pelinegro entrecerrando sus ojos, no por que creyera a Ebony capaz de hacerle alguna barbaridad a Kurt si no porque esa chica tenía la mala manía de admirar intensamente todo lo que le gustaba y era más que evidente que le gustaba ver a Kurt-

- Vamos Ebby niña siéntate y deja en paz a la palomita, no queremos que el Tigre saque sus garras –dijo entretenida Jenny con un deje de dulzura y alegría mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado-

- es adorable –dijo la pelinegra volviendo a sentarse para respirar hondo- en serio es un hombre adorable, no solo tiene su carita de muñequito y su piel blanca como la misma leche si no que …tiene ese no sé qué , que no se yo, que logra que los hombres se vuelvan gay con solo verle el trasero –dijo tan claro como el agua antes de sonreírle a Blaine, logrando que este frunciera el ceño- ¿Qué paso Tigre?

- ¿estás viéndole el trasero a Kurt? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras fijaba sus ojos en las facciones de la mulata, quien sin más asintió- no se supone que estabas hablando de algo más…¿interno? –completo antes de que la mulata cruzara sus piernas y diera un par de toquecitos a sus labios como meditándolo un poco-

- veras…no se mucho de él, claro por qué hablas de sentimientos, no creo que estés hablando de sus tripas o sus órganos internos –dijo con aire jocoso y divertido Ebony antes de sonreír de forma torcida y ver al otro-…¿o estarás hablando de sus dulces y cálidas entrañas Tigre? –murmuro con todo el peso lascivo del mundo, como si las solas palabras no bastaran –

- Ebony por todos los… -gruño el pelinegro llevándose una mano al rostro, sintiendo que aquello había sido suficiente como para calentar su cabeza- sí, sus sentimientos, hablaba de eso, jamás hablaría de Kurt de una forma que no fuese correcta, no con otras personas, él es…

-especial…-murmuro Jenny antes de mover una mano y jalar ligeramente el lóbulo de la pelinegra- lo sabemos, ¿verdad Ebby? –pregunto y la mulata asintió- sabes que solo está molestándote, es tu culpa Tigre, si no fueras alguien tan divertido de molestar no pasaría nada –dijo entretenida-

- tú también lo haces –dijo la mulata ante lo cual la rubia solo asintió de buena gana- ok, muy bien, muy bien , solo quería decir que… es impresionante, no conozco del todo al muñequito y puedo decir que es adorable y cálido…si, eso cálido –dijo y se recargo contra el respaldo- tienes muy buenos gustos Tigre, si muy buenos –dijo y miro de reojo a Jenny quien solo asintió nuevamente-

- yo tampoco puedo conocerlo mucho pero sé que es alguien bueno, después de todo vine por cinco años a dejarle las galletas de nuestro Tigre –comento Jenny – vi muchas veces su rostro triste y otras veces una pequeña sonrisa, pero creo que nunca deje de ver esa aura…dulce alrededor suyo, dulce pero fuerte –dijo y Blaine solo pudo sonreír suavemente- creo que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro …¿Cómo le va con los cachorritos? –pregunto suavemente-

- maravilloso, de hecho…es…increíble –dijo el pelinegro antes de recordar algo y sacar su teléfono celular para irse a donde tenía las fotografías y pasarle el teléfono a Jenny- Kurt les consiguió clases fuera de la escuela, Lizzy va a tomar Tae Kwan Do y Alex a natación –explico mientras Jenny y Ebby quien se acaba de acercar veían las fotos- además de eso Lizzy tiene amigas, habla con ellas por teléfono varias veces y le veo unas ganas increíbles de entrar al salón de clases cada que los llevo, mientras que Alex…-negó con suavidad- Alex se ha abierto tanto con Kurt que incluso ya tiene ademanes de él, les ayuda con las tareas, los mima y los reprende casi como si fueran suyos también –dijo de buena gana- por ahí tengo una foto de Kurt con los niños en su cumpleaños…

- Awwww si, ya los vi…Lizzy se ve adorable en ese vestido, parece una duendecilla –dijo Jenny totalmente enternecida- mientras que Alex se ve tan…apuesto –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras la pelinegra observaba ansiosa- se ve que los tigritos la pasaron bien …-dijo pasando a otra foto encontrando una donde estaba él y Kurt, para ser más específico la foto que les habían tomado el viernes antes de salir a su cita arreglada, esa foto que después les mandaron a él y a Kurt-

-wooooooooow el muñequito luce increíblemente caro en esta foto –dijo Ebony levantando la mirada ante lo cual Blaine se levantó de su lugar para observar, era aquella donde él y Kurt de hecho se habían perdido mutuamente en ellos mismos- veo una chispa de deseo y lujuria en esas miradas jojojojojo

- ¿Qué miradas? –pregunto Kurt quien volvía con una bandeja con las bebidas para los cuatro- oh…¿están viendo las fotos que tiene Blaine en su teléfono? –pregunto ante lo cual Jenny sonrió mientras Kurt dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro, fue entonces que la rubia dejo la fotografía a la altura de los ojos del castaño- …oh…va...valla si, esa…

- ¿A dónde iban? –pregunto la mulata con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios logrando que Kurt se sonrojara furiosamente ante la mirada chocolate y la grisácea de ambas mujeres- ¿solitos o con los tigritos? –pregunto con coquetería-

-…solos…-murmuro el castaño mientras dejaba la bebida de Ebony frente a ella- es café con vainilla francesa, no está demasiado dulce pero tiene un sabor suave y como es descafeinado no tendrás problemas para dormir…-dijo antes de sacar de la bandeja otra tacita- el tuyo Jenny es té de limón con miel , espero que les guste…-dijo antes de sacar su café y el de Blaine-

- ¿A dónde iban solitos y tan jugosamente vestidos muñequito? –pregunto Ebony mientras tomaba tu taza de café, manteniendo su mirada chocolate en la figura del castaño quien volvió a su lugar a un lado de Blaine-

- No preguntes –murmuro Blaine con cierto aire cansado , imaginando y adelantándose a las palabras de Kurt, definitivamente el que Ebony explicara por qué había usado la palabra "jugosamente" en su pregunta no era algo a lo que expondría a Kurt, no cuando tal vez después él podría explicárselo de forma más vivencial- Kurt y yo tuvimos un regalo de parte de un amigo en común y de su hermanastro , son los que lo acompañaron la primera vez que me vieron –explico el pelinegro antes de tomar su taza-

- oh si, si, los recuerdo, el del mohicano y el hombre alto –dijo Ebony mientras Jenny tomaba un poco de su té- valla que considerados, aunque espero que después de esa cita hayan apagado todo ese fuego que se les ve en la mirada –dijo mientras Jenny le regresaba el teléfono al pelinegro- en verdad, que te has conseguido un lindo muñequito Tigre –dijo de buena gana- muy bien muñequito, dinos que te gustaría saber del Tigre –dijo de buena gana mientes Kurt parpadeaba un par de veces, no tenía algo específico en mente, tan solo había esperado que no se fueran tan rápido, no cuando no las había podido atender correctamente- tal vez yo no lo sé tooooooooodo pero estoy segura de que la buenísima Jenny nos puede ilustrar bastante bien–dijo de buena gana ante lo cual solo sonrió la rubia-

- ¿Por qué siento que nada de lo que digan será decente de contar? -pregunto con cierto sarcasmo el pelinegro ante lo cual la rubia solo rio por lo bajo- pero pregunta, después de todo no tengo nada que ocultar –dijo confiado al castaño quien vio esto como una oportunidad que no se le había presentado antes, ya que había cosas que no se le podían preguntar a los niños, porque no estaban todo el tiempo con su papá o podían ser muy pequeños para recordar-

- Tranquilo Tigre, no lo sugestiones antes de tiempo –dijo Jennifer mientras el castaño solo meditaba un poco más- yo conozco al Tigre desde que llego y puedo decirte tanto como gustes, sobre todo desde que él mismo ha dado la autorización -dijo de buena gana-

- No es tanto como si quisiera averiguar o confirmar algo en específico –explico el castaño- solo me gustaría saber más de lo que paso con él, con los niños, como era un día para ellos, no se…creo que cualquier anécdota de Blaine cuando estaba con los niños más pequeños me haría muy feliz –dijo con una sonrisa suave ante lo cual Blaine solo le observo destilando adoración mientras las chicas solo sonreían entre si-

- Bueno…esta aquella vez que Lizzy asusto a las gemelas con una araña…-dijo Jenny como haciendo memoria mientras Ebony asentía divertida- de hecho… nos asustó a todas…bueno casi a todas …-señalo a la mulata a su lado- esta mujer parecía más divertida con todo eso que asustada-

- Si, mira… el Tigre estaba muy cansado y se había quedado dormido en el sofá y los niños estaban con Jimmy, el hijo de la perra pelirroja, jugando en el patio, yo estaba en la cocina preparándome un poco de fruta con limón y sal cuando escuche el grito de una de las gemelas, fue un grito taaaaan humm… –dijo Ebony antes de meditar un poco- es que fue algo así como …desgarrador

- si de hecho, recuerdo que estaba yo en la sala, en un sillón aun lado de donde el Tigre estaba dormido, yo estaba leyendo una carta de uno de mis clientes cuando escuche el grito y el Tigre se despertó como si le quemara el sofá -continuo Jenny mientras Blaine se rascaba la nuca- entones la otra de las gemelas llego gritando que a Lizzy la había mordido una tarántula …¿imaginas cómo se puso el Tigre, paloma?

- ¡oh por Dios! – exclamo el castaño y casi pudo imaginar la velocidad con la que se pudo haber levantado Blaine, el mismo no habría podido coordinar bien sus pies para correr con la pequeña Lizzy- ¿Qué paso?...¿como estaba Lizzy?

- Nada, nada, …bueno aparte de que todos corrimos, por que si me asuste cuando la mensa de…ah..humm no recuerdo cual era, nunca pude diferenciarlas, pero el que dijera eso era bastante fuere –dijo Ebony antes de rodar los ojos- en fin… llegamos hasta donde estaba Lizzy con una araña que para nada era una tarántula, al parecer las gemelas estaban ejercitando sus piernas en las caminadoras cuando Lizzy se acercó con su arañita para mostrárselas jajaja la pobre Lizzy no entendía porque tanto ajetreo, de hecho Alex se había asustado cuando escucho los gritos y fue impresionante ver a Lizzy con una araña en sus manos, pero bueno al final no era venenosa, fue lo bueno –dijo la mulata- aunque creo que al Tigre se le fue la sangre a los tobillos y muchas de ahí se les fue el alma con solo verla, yo creo que si era bastante bonita y era…verde, Lizzy ama el verde

- A casi todos se nos fue –completo Jenny manteniendo su taza en una de sus manos- aun me sorprende que esa niña tenga tanto gusto por los insectos, no tengo nada contra ellos pero definitivamente preferiría muchos de ellos lejos de mí, como los escarabajos y las cucarachas

- es porque esa niña tiene un carácter especial, no podía solo amar los conejos y las mariposas, le da un plus increíble, a mí me encantaba verla en el jardín con las catarinas y los grillos –dijo de buena gana la pelinegra-¿te ha tocado ver eso muñequito? –pregunto a lo que Kurt asintió, aun recordaba que de hecho su primer encuentro Lizzy estaba buscando un sitio donde enterrar una cajita con un grillito muerto- además es adorable como te explica que no debes tenerles miedo

- ¿vas a decirle así para siempre? –pregunto Blaine frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras dejaba en la mesita su café- no es que me moleste, pero tal vez es incómodo para Kurt que lo llames así –dijo con voz controlada logrando que la mulata moviera sus ojos de él al castaño-

- Yo estoy bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño sacándole una mucho más grande a la mujer de piel oscura frente a ellos- en mi vida he tenido muchos apodos, creo que puedo sobrevivir si Jenny me dice Paloma y Ebby me dice Muñequito –dijo divertido con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas-

- es adorable… -murmuro la pelinegra – en verdad Tigre tienes una puta suerte …no espera, no, porque tu estas buenísimo, así que …-suspiro- son una bomba sensual y sexual –asintió de forma energética mientras la rubia sonreía de buena gana- por cierto Jenny ¿Por qué no le cuentas al muñequito de aquella vez que Alex dijo su primera mala palabra? –pregunto divertida ante lo cual la rubia rio por lo bajo- no estaba yo aun en La Casona pero es algo que me hubiera encantado ver

- Primero que nada Palomita , debes saber que los tigritos están bien educados ¿verdad? –pregunto la rubia logrando que el castaño asintiera, claro que sabía que Blaine había hecho todo por educarlos lo mejor que podía, pero también era consciente de que Alex estando molesto olvidaba un poco las palabras de su padre- bueno hace mucho…bueno algunos años, cuando los mellizos aun no iban a la escuela y estaban solo en La Casona paso algo que lo lamento mucho Tigre, pero a mi aun me da risa –dijo de buena gana la rubia ante lo cual Blaine solo rodo los ojos- yo estaba tomando el sol en un toalla en el patio y el Tigre estaba ejercitándose en el gimnasio que hay ahí mientas los mellizos estaban dormidos en una mantita en la sombra…bueno eso es lo que creía y seguro nuestro Tigre también jejeje …

- ¿Lizzy y Alex en una mantita en el patio? –pregunto el castaño interrumpiendo sin querer a la rubia – disculpa…es solo que…-respiro hondo- me hubiera encantado verlos, estoy seguro de que lucían adorables –dijo y Blaine sin más lo acerco a él para dejarle un beso en la mejilla-

- si cariño, eran un amor –dijo Jenny sin problemas, no le indignaba ni nada parecido que le interrumpieran de cuando en cuando, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo- en fin yo estaba concentrada leyendo una revista mientras tomaba el sol cuando escuche mucho ruido, otros peleadores estaban teniendo una de tantas conversaciones masculinas, lo cual indica muchas malas palabras , ese tal vez no era el problema…es solo que lo estaban prácticamente gritando, así que escuche como el Tigre les pidió que bajaran un poco la voz pues sus niños dormían, y bueno no se lo tomaron a bien pero aun así bajaron la voz y se apuraron a terminar lo suyo…y bueno yo seguí en lo mío , estaba todo bien hasta que escuche nuevamente al Tigre y fue cuando me levante para ver qué pasaba, y ahí estaba Alex adormilado con el cabello desordenado caminando torpemente hacia una de las maquinas donde el Tigre estaba entrenando y…paso…lo escuche claramente jajaja –dijo divertida mientras Ebony parecía disfrutar de esa historia como si fuese la primera vez que la escuchaba- el Tigre le pregunto qué pasaba y Alex con su poco vocabulario dijo…"Papi el sol de mielda me pegaba en la cala"

- jajajaajajaja cosito bello, en verdad yo me lo hubiera comido a besos –interrumpió la mulata mientras Kurt abría los ojos y se debatía entre la ternura de aquella imagen y el paradigma moral de oír a Alex tan pequeño decir algo como eso- debió escuchar esa palabra de los otros y como le pegaba el sol en la cara…awww cosito…un día vendré y me lo voy a comer a besos

- si claro, como le despertó el sol y si, de hecho habían estado diciendo mucho la palabra mierda, se le hizo fácil repetirla, pero …vamos que el Tigre palideció y después se puso rojo , para pasar a un color morado, yo creí que se ahogaría –dijo divertida Jennifer- pese a eso supo manejarlo bien, regaño a Alex, claro que sí, de hecho al principio me molesto por que Alex quería llorar, pero poco a poco el Tigre le fue explicando que esa era una palabra fea, me encanto que le dijera "Alexander, esa es una fea palabra, las palabras feas me ponen triste ¿tú no quieres decir palabras que pongan triste a papá cierto?" –trato de imitar la rubia al pelinegro logrando que Ebony riera de buena gana-

- eso es chantaje emocional Tigre, un vil chantaje –dijo la pelinegra mientras Jenny asentía y Blaine simplemente se recargaba en el respaldo- son tus hijos, ya se, ya se –dijo de forma divertida antes de volver sus ojos al castaño- seguro lo sabes pero no está demás decirte que el Tigre es bastante mañoso y caprichoso cuando quiere –dijo divertida- antes no sabía de donde lo había sacado pero cuando me entere por Jenny que tenía padres ricos y que incluso había asistido a una academia carísima solo para chicos entendí –dijo de buena gana- el paraíso de los chicos ¿no Tigre?

- No todos eran gay –murmuro Blaine afilando su mirada ante lo cual el castaño recordó que el mismo había pensado eso erróneamente- de mi círculo de amigos de hecho yo era el único –dijo cruzándose de brazos antes de que Kurt volteara a verlo- ejem… hasta… que llego Kurt

- ¡Un momento! –grito prácticamente la pelinegra- ¿conociste a MI muñequito en esa academia de chicos? –pregunto asombrada al tiempo que Kurt volvía a verla y asentía- ¿fotos? –pregunto logrando que Jenny riera de buena gana, el fanatismo de la mulata por los hombres atractivos no era nada comparada con su pasión por ver chicos lindos en uniforme-

- ¿tu muñequito? –pregunto el pelinegro con aire cansado antes de que Kurt se levantara- ¿A dónde vas Kurt?-pregunto pero la risita divertida de Jenny volvió a distraerlo- en verdad no estas ayudando mucho Jenny –replico de mala gana- a ver Ebony, ¿Qué es eso de TU muñequito? ¿Cuándo es que Kurt pasó a ser TUYO? –siseo prácticamente antes de que la mulata solo lo mirara con superioridad- deja esa pose de victoria, ni siquiera viene al caso –volvió a repetir de la misma forma antes de que Kurt regresara y le pasara un viejo álbum a la mulata - ¿Qué es eso Kurt?

- es donde coloque todas las fotos que tenía tuyas…-murmuro con suavidad- muchas veces creí que juntándolas y sacándolas solo de vez en cuando podría hacer que tu ausencia doliera menos –murmuro antes de que Blaine lo acercara más a él – ahí hay fotos de …

-¡Jenny miiiiiiiiiiiira! –grito emocionada la mulata mientras le mostraba un foto donde Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados estudiando muy alegremente en la biblioteca de Dalton- ¿no son increíblemente adorables y sexys? –pregunto ante lo cual la rubia asintió- en verdad parecías todo un príncipe azul, nada que ver con tu fachada de chico rudo de La Casona –dijo la pelinegra-

- en verdad luces adorable, y de hecho la palomita se ve mucho más chico que tu –dijo la rubia logrando que Kurt se sonrojara ligeramente - ¿ya eran algo aquí o la tensión sexual de esta otra foto era porque no eran nada aun? –pregunto la rubia señalando otra foto donde parecía que ambos estaban cantando codo a codo- seguro medio mundo en el público se dio cuenta –dijo divertida-

- de hecho… era un ensayo, no teníamos público –dijo Kurt con suavidad- y no, Blaine y yo aún no éramos nada más que amigos por esa época –dijo antes de mirar de reojo al pelinegro- de hecho Blaine aun no sabía que estaba enamorado de él –dijo suavemente mientras Blaine le observaba conmovido-

- ¿no?...¿con esas miradas se decían amigos? …-chasqueo la lengua Ebony antes de negar- lamento lo que pasaron sus compañeros, debió ser un martirio tener que vivir con esa aura de amor y tensión sexual que expedían –dijo de forma lastimera- ¿imaginas Jenny?

- Un suplicio total–dijo la rubia antes de que ambas riera de forma viva ante las miradas apenadas de sus anfitriones- el solo recordar como andaba flotando el Tigre de un lado a otro después de que la palomita apareció es suficiente para imaginar cómo andaría un hormonal adolescente fantaseando a escondidas –dijo de buena gana antes de que ambas volvieran a reír-

Una hora más tarde después de explicar otras fotografías las chicas decidieron que era suficiente por ese día, que había sido muy entretenido pero que en verdad querían descansar para poder levantarse temprano y prometieron volver a encontrarse con ellos cuando estuvieran establecidas en algún lugar.

Ebony abrazo a Blaine y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, para después abrazar con fuerza casi animal a Kurt y dejarle un beso en los labios, logrando que Blaine quisiera estrellar su cabeza en la pared, sabía que era un acto sin malicia, que así era Ebony pero el hecho de compartir los labios de Kurt nunca le había parecido ni remotamente aceptable, Jenny por su parte abrazo a ambos y les deseo lo mejor, pidiéndole a ambos que saludaran a los niños de parte de ambas, antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

Fue entonces cuando ambas se habían retirado, mientras Kurt llevaba las tazas en la pequeña bandeja a la cocina para lavarlas que Blaine tomo el sobre y lo abrió, sacando de este un nuevo cheque a su nombre.

-…Kurt…-murmuro Blaine abriendo sus ojos antes de caminar a grandes pasos a la cocina donde el castaño lavaba las tazas-…mira…-dijo y giro el cheque hacia él, logrando que el castaño volviera a verle y se quedara mudo, algo como eso casi parecía un error-

El sonido de una taza quebrándose se escuchó en todo el departamento, aquello podía estar cambiando muchas cosas, de hecho para Blaine, aquello era un cambio total y tendría que sentarse a hablar con Kurt acerca de eso…acerca de algo que venía deseando desde hace un par de días.


	37. Una Familia

Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

AGRADESCO sus comentarios, usualmente los contesto uno a uno por mensaje privado, para no distraerlos de la historia, aunque hay unos a los que no puedo, como: Karla Cadena López. del Facebook.

Lamentando el prematuro fallecimiento de Cory…como sea que fuese su vida privada…Q.D.E.P.

ADVERTENCIAS:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, mal lenguaje, violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

Cap. 35 "Una Familia"

Había muchas cosas en la vida que siempre habían ansiado, tal vez uno de ellos en secreto y otro de ellos de forma más activa, pero siempre lo vieron lejos, como un tipo de sueño que solo aparece y se va, eso era… una familia ¿Qué era una familia para ellos? ¿La tradicional? ¿La común?... ¿por que la gente siempre hablaba así? ¿Qué es normal y que no lo es? ¿Quién les da el derecho a calificar?

Al iniciar su vida en el jardín de niños se habían dado cuenta de lo que las personas consideraban una familia normal, esto era una casa sencilla, un pequeño jardín, una bicicleta para jugar, una casita de muñecas, unos abuelos que palmearan sus cabezas, un padre que trabajara todo el día, una madre que les leyera cuentos para dormir; eso era normal, eso era lo que la mayoría de los otros niños tenían, incluso las películas, los cuentos…todo el mundo parecía tener ese concepto básico de familia… ¿y ellos que?

Lizzy …Elizabeth Anderson siempre quiso a su mamá, aun cuando no recordaba mucho de ella, siempre la quiso, le gustaba su cabello, era color café claro y muy suave, tenia los ojos más azules que había visto, pero solo eso recordaba, eso y que a su mamá le gustaba platicar bajo la sombra, nunca supo si le gustaba el sol o no, solo era que recordaba que siempre estaba en la sombra, y que quería mucho, mucho a su papá, pero en la realidad, en su realidad su mamá no estaba, no recordaba que fuese como las mamas de las otras niñas y eso la ponía un poco triste cuando en la escuela veía a las otras mamás ir por sus compañeros, en cambio su papá era el mejor de todos, trabajaba como cualquier papá, pero era más amoroso, más amable, más guapo, más inteligente y más simpático que otros, aun así su papá no era normal, no como todos los otros papás, su papá tenía que pelear aun cuando no le gustaba pelear, además su papá tenía un amigo secreto, porque…ah sí, su papá era un niño grande al que le gustaban los niños grandes, su mamá se los dijo cuando eran pequeños, pero a Lizzy nunca le importo, tal vez lo único que no le gustaba de su papá era que terminara lastimado, dolía verlo con vendas o con manchas moradas en la piel, incluso en su rostro siempre sonriente, ¿abuelos?...Lizzy una vez conoció al papá de su mamá, pero era un señor raro, olía como a desinfectante de heridas y a suciecito, hablaba como a su papá no le gustaba que la gente hablase y además no había aceptado el regalo que había hecho para él, supuso que a su abuelo no le gustaban mucho las hormiguitas, por eso mejor se quedó con ellas y las regreso al jardín, ahí cerca de donde su papá y los otros señores hacían ejercicio, ella siempre, siempre en secreto quería una Navidad como las de las películas, el enorme árbol, las sonrisas, los villancicos, todo eso ya que el solo hecho de tener una cena donde pudieran reír, cantar, hablar sin problemas, sin tener que cuidar que sus comentarios fueran a perjudicar a su papá, eran privilegios que no podían tener en Pennsylvania.

Alex…Alexander Anderson nunca vio a su madre como una madre, era más bien una mujer simpática como cualquier otra de las chicas que estaban ahí, no leía cuentos, esa era tarea de su papá, su madre pocas veces fue una madre para él, pero al menos debe admitir que pudo haber sido peor, la verdad de todo es que su padre llenaba todos los huecos necesarios o al menos hacia lo posible, Alex nunca creyó necesitar algo así como una mamá, Jenny o incluso Ebony y las gemelas eran las cariñosas y maternales del lugar, bueno Ebby era algo así como la niña grande que metía en problemas a la mayoría de las chicas, pero estaba bien, era divertido, tal vez ella era como una hermana mayor,…¿abuelos?, nunca supo de los padres de su papá, pero al conocer al viejo que había sido padre de su madre prefería no conocerlos, la verdad es que esa vez Alex se molestó mucho, incluso quiso patear al viejo cuando este miro con desprecio un par de hormigas que Lizzy le había llevado en un frasco , ese maldito viejo no sabía que Lizzy había escogido a las mejores hormigas, o eso decía ella, les había puesto tierra , plantas y trocitos de sus propias galletas para que el viejo las tuviera donde quisiera, solo tenía que alimentarlas ¿acaso no podía?...no, claro que no, con ese hedor a licor barato y a mugre ¿Cómo iba a darle boronas de comida a unas hormigas?...la verdad no le importaba, su familia era su papá y Lizzy, tal vez alguna de las chicas pero hasta ahí, no necesitaba más…no, definitivamente no necesitaba a nadie más , nadie que le besara la frente o a alguien más que a su papá para que lo abrazara o ¡Menos a alguien que le dijera que era apuesto! Esas eran niñerías y él ya no era un niño…siempre se dijo eso, incluso desde el jardín de infantes, de hecho…si tenía que confesar algo es que sinceramente no quería a nadie más cerca, aun cuando había prometido junto a Lizzy a su madre, encontrar a alguien bueno para su papá, aun cuando cada año comenzaron a ayudar a su padre con la absurda tarea de hacer galletas para un completo extraño, Alex no creía que existiera alguien lo suficientemente bueno para su padre y le molestaba saber que tendrían que ajustarse o en el peor de los casos separarse de él porque ante todo estaría la felicidad de su padre, aun cuando el quisiera tenerlo para ellos, para él y Lizzy, para Alexander una familia normal era solo una ilusión de niños…solo eso.

-¡Alex, Alex, Alex, Aleeeeeeeeeeeex! –repitió varias veces la niña de ojos azules mientras movía el cuerpo de su hermano- deeeespiiiieeeeeeertaaaaa –dijo cantarina – despierta o voy a ponerte salivita en el oído con mi dedo –amenazo divertida y el castaño se movió solo para sentarse en la cama con cara de asco-

- Eso no hacen las niñas –siseo el castaño antes de tallarse un ojo con una de sus manos- si Kurt llega a saber qué haces eso…

- Peeeeeeero lo hacen tus amigos, los he visto, ¿Qué importa si soy niña, acaso no tengo dedos y salivita para hacerlo?-corto en seco la niña con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba a su hermano- además tío Kurt entenderá, él ha dicho que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

- No es cierto, él nunca a dicho eso –dijo el castaño antes de que suspirar con aire cansino para después mover sus ojos al reloj en forma de gato que les había mandado la abuela Keyla hace unos días- ¡Lizzy no son ni las cinco de la mañana, las cinco!

- Si peeeeeero vamos a ir a un lugar muy súper especial hoy Alex, no seas flojito –dijo Lizzy antes de moverse para salir de la cama y buscar sus pantuflas blancas de conejo, esas que el abuelo Bill le había mandado- tenemos muchas, muchas, muchisisisisimas cosas pendientes –dijo acercando las pantuflas de cabezas de tiburón que le había mandado para Alex-

- Kurt dijo que vendría a las seis y media a despertarnos –murmuro el castaño antes de bostezar ante lo cual Lizzy bostezo también-…no sé cómo estas despierta…Kurt tiene todo medido, no se nos hará tarde para nada, vamos a desayunar, después a bañarnos, vestirnos y todo listo saldremos de aquí temprano todavía para…

- peeeeeeeeeeero es que antes de todo, toooooooooodo eso debemos hablar, y debemos hablar muy seriamente –dijo la niña mientras Alex se dejaba caer una vez más en la cama- esto puede cambiar todas las cosas que conocemos hasta ahora en el mundo Aleeeeeeeex

- ¿Por qué no hablamos en la noche?...anoche podíamos haber hablado antes de dormir de lo que sea que te parezca tan serio y no a las cinco de la mañana cuando aún podemos dormir una hora y media más –mascullo el niño ante lo cual Lizzy se movió para jalar sus pies y ponerle las pantuflas- ¿en serio Lizzy ahora? –pregunto el niño con aire cansado-

- en la noche me quede dormida porque estaba muy cansada, el entrenador me puso un desafío súper importante y si lo pasaba me dejaba hacer mi examen de cambio de cinturón muchísimo antes que mis compañeros, ni siquiera pude terminar de ver la película con ustedes, me quede donde…humm no recuerdo donde –murmuro Lizzy pensativa- peeeero ese no es el punto…ya que le diré a papá que veamos otra vez la película

- ¿Cuál es el punto? –pregunto Alex levantándose de la cama solo porque en parte tenía razón, su hermana había caído dormida en cuanto había iniciado la película, pero aun así la habían acomodado en el sillón cercano por si se despertaba y quería seguir viéndola, cosa que no sucedio-…ok, estoy despierto…-suspiro- dime ¿qué es eso que pasa?

- dos cosas, primero que nada ¿no has notado estos días como que raros a papá y tío Kurt? –pregunto Lizzy mientras se quitaba la liguita de una de sus trenzas mientras Alex levantaba una ceja- deja de copiarle los gestos al tío Kurt –murmuro la niña mientras destrenzaba su cabello- le voy a decir que deje de mimarte tanto

-¡¿Mimarme?! – ahogo un grito prácticamente el niño mientras sus ojos se abrían y le subía el rubor a las mejillas – No eres la más indicada para hablar de que me miman mucho Lizzy y no es que Kurt me…me mime mucho…bueno… ¡ese no es el punto!

- No grites, vas a despertarlos –reprendió Lizzy antes de quitar la liguita de su otra trenza- yo solo digo que vas tras el tío Kurt como si fueras un pollito siguiendo a su mama…jeje de hecho es muy, muy bonito, le diré a papá que te compre una playera con un pollito pintado que diga pio pio mamá pio -dijo tranquilamente mientras sus dedos destrenzaban los cabellos restantes-

- Lizzy…concéntrate –murmuro apenado el niño mientras se espolvoreaba el pelo con una mano logrando que Lizzy sonriera ampliamente, al parecer Alex no solo copiaba los ademanes de Kurt también se le estaban pegando muchos de su papá, ella comenzaría a hacer lo mismo solo por diversión -… ¿Qué?...-su hermana relució una sonrisa más grande y negó con la cabeza- bien… ¿ahora me vas a explicar ese asunto súper importante? -pregunto ante lo cual su hermana solo asintió-

- es que… desde el día que vinieron Ebby y Jenny están así…como…raros…-dijo la niña mientras espolvoreaba sus rizos largos con sus dedos- no sé, es como si algo hubiera pasado, algo importante…y creo que sé que es …-dijo y Alex volvió a mover su ceja- ¡No tomes los gestos de tío Kurt te voy a acusar! –dijo señalándolo- jejejeje…eres divertido cuando te pones rojito solo porque quieres mucho, mucho al tío Kurt…

- Lizzy…concéntrate…-siseo sonrojado el niño de cabello castaño logrando sacar una risa más jocosa y divertida de los labios de su hermana, en verdad nada era más penoso que eso…bueno, salvo cuando Kurt le daba el beso de buenas noches o lo abrazaba – sí, si…los he visto raros, pero es que ya no tienen que jugar a que no son novios frente a nosotros y así son los adultos cuando están enamorados…raros

- ¡eso, eso! –dijo Lizzy antes de volver a sentarse al lado de su hermano-…creo que…vamos a tener un hermanito…-murmuro bajito ante lo cual Alex se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no estaba seguro de cómo es que se hacían los bebes pero estaba completamente seguro que los hombres no podían tener bebes, no dos hombres-…creo que tío Kurt esta embarazado…

-…Lizzy…-murmuro Alex antes de volver a verla esperando encontrar alguna mirada divertida o un brillo cómico en sus ojos azules pero encontró esperanza y felicidad, su hermana no era tonta, tal vez soñadora y estaba seguro de que esas chicas con las que se juntaban, que eran terriblemente ruidosas estaban llenando la cabeza de su hermana de ideas completamente raras-…dos hombres no pueden tener bebes

- ¿Quién dice? –pregunto Lizzy frunciendo el ceño ante lo cual Alex solo abrió los labios pero no supo cómo explicarle- a ver… ¿acaso no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes Alex?...-pregunto con voz seria y alarmantemente conocedora- ¡sé que no sabes! –dijo antes de picarle una mejilla- no sabes, no sabes, no sabes –canturreo entretenida-…veras… cuando dos personas se gustan se agarran de la mano…-dijo y Alex sintió que aquello no iba por buen camino-…si se gustan más entonces se dan un beso…después muchos…después…

- Espera, para, para Lizzy –dijo Alex repentinamente avergonzado separándose un poco de su hermana, algo en esa conversación lo ponía raro, tenso, nervioso-… ¿de dónde…?... ¿cómo es… que? –murmuro sin saber cómo hacer y terminar su pregunta, era cierto, tenía una idea de cómo se hacían los bebes, porque los bebes se hacían, no venían de ningún lado –

- Andy me dijo todo…-señalo la niña ante lo cual Alex rápidamente recordó a Andrea una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, ruidosa, la más chica de cinco hermanos, para colmo la niña que ya se había dado un beso con un niño de un curso mayor, eso en la cabeza de Alex era un foco rojo, un foco inevitablemente rojo- me dijo que debía cuidarme, porque tener un bebe siendo chica es complicado, su mami tuvo a su primer hermano cuando tenía catorce años …y bueno me dijo que un bebe se hace con salivita…y yo dije iuuuuu salivita -dijo Lizzy y Alex imito la cara de asco- sip, cuando hay muchos, muchos besos por alguna razón que aun no entiendo se mezcla la salivita, pero eso no es todo…

-…¡¿n….no?! –dijo casi escandalizado el niño, ante lo cual Lizzy como toda una conocedora del tema negó con la cabeza – espera… ¿Por qué están hablando de bebes tú y Andrea? –pregunto ante lo cual Lizzy rodo los ojos logrando que Alex se asustara de lo que podría escuchar, pero mentía si decía que no quería saberlo, le daba asco pensar en juntar babas con alguien más pero era mejor ser cuidadoso-…que…¿Qué más te dijo?

- si aparte de eso sus dedos están así…entrelazados…-explico Lizzy mientras usaba sus dos manos para entrelazarlas frente a los ojos de Alex quien rápidamente se guardó las manos atrás de su espalda-…así como yo…y aparte de eso nadie más los ve…entonces puede que se haga un bebe en la pancita, así que…recordemos que ahora papá y tío Kurt duermen juntitos, y seguro se dan besitos y seguro se toman de las manos y seguro…

- ¡¿Saliva?! –pregunto el niño aun shockeado por esa imagen y rápidamente deseo sacarla de su cabeza, estaba seguro de que eso no era posible, no podía ser posible, ¿los bebes se hacían con baba?- …

- sí, salivita, salivita –dijo Lizzy antes separar sus manos- bueno por eso tío Kurt esta mas sonriente y más distraído, como si soñara ¿no crees? –pregunto y Alex tardo un poco pero asintió, de hecho si había visto últimamente bastante pensativo a Kurt-…en fin ese es un punto, creo que vamos a tener un hermanito…el otro es que…vamos a ir con papa y con el tío Kurt –dijo bajándose de la cama-…anda…

-…¿ah?...espera…¿ahora? –pregunto Alex ante lo cual Lizzy asintió- pero… Lizzy deben estar dormidos…aun no es hora de que vallan a estar despiertos y si entramos y…hay…baba…-bajo la voz en las últimas palabras logrando que Lizzy lo pensara un poco-

- No creo, papá sabe que puedo levantarme temprano cuando quiero y puedo ir a su cuarto, creo que si vemos babas tendremos que hacer como que no pasó nada, aunque será raro…tal vez aun no hacen bien a nuestro hermanito o hermanita, no se cuanta salivita se necesita-dijo Lizzy ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano- además ya tiene tiempo que no nos colamos a dormir con papá

- es porque ya no se siente solo y porque tiene una cama –murmuro Alex- antes lo hacíamos para acompañarlo y bueno… para ser iguales, no podíamos dejar que papá fuera el único que dormía en un colchón…-dijo mientras Lizzy tomaba una de sus manos y lo jalaba-…¿podríamos dejar ya el tema de la baba?

- si, como digas…humm…pero aun así papá siempre estuvo feliz, por eso de ahora en adelante de vez en cuando vamos a ir a dormir con ellos –dijo la niña antes de lograr que su hermano se parara de la cama- además estoy segura de que se van a encontrar despiertos, siempre están ya listos, tal vez hasta estén bañados –dijo de buena gana terminando de convencer a su hermano de levantarse de la cama-

Fue así como salieron de la recamara tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta que desde hace unos días era el cuarto de su papá y el castaño de ojos azules que hacia sonreír bonito a su papá, Lizzy con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta encontrándolo sin seguro y fue la primera en filtrar una cabeza para ver, Alex aún se encontraba rezando su mantra personal que citaba "No quiero ver babas, no quiero ver babas", incluso se le olvido que le explicara cómo es que no habían visto un señor embarazado si era cierto eso de que los hombres se podían embarazar, era mentira, una total mentira.

-…están dormidos…-murmuro Lizzy con una risita suave- anda…vamos –dijo terminando de abrir la puerta para que pasaran los dos, cerrando suavemente la puerta atrás de ellos-…lo que no se es como nos vamos a meter a la cama…-murmuro Lizzy soltando a su hermano-

Ahí frente a ellos estaba la gran cama de Kurt, era una cama grande a comparación de cualquiera en la que hubieran dormido aunque realmente no era la más grande, Kurt tenía un chistoso y extraño antifaz color rosa que Alex solo había visto que usaran las mujeres en las películas cuando dormían, descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su papá quien simplemente le mantenía abrazado de forma algo floja y relajada dando la idea de que tal vez lo había abrazado así para tenerlo más cerca, lo chistoso es que aun con el fresco que hacia afuera y aunque el departamento no era frio parecía que ninguno llevaba camisa, era curioso , bueno para ellos era normal ver a su papá sin camisa, pero el tío Kurt era otra historia.

- creo que…debemos irnos –murmuro Alex sintiéndose por alguna razón incomodo mientras Lizzy no paraba de verlos y sonreír mientras murmuraba algo que no quiso saber, casi parecía Hermione recitando un hechizo, las niñas eran raras-…Lizzy…

- no, no…mira yo me acuesto de lado de papá y tu como eres el pollito de tío Kurt te acuestas a su lado –explico en voz baja la niña ante lo cual Alex negó furiosamente, su hermana aun no entendía lo que era la privacidad, eso o simplemente le importaba muy poco, pero Alex si lo entendía y sabía cuándo era mejor ir a otro lado…como en ese momento- anda, vamos…-murmuro Lizzy ante lo cual Alex solo se tensó y negó, en verdad el niño sentía por alguna extraña razón que no debían estar ahí-…vaaaaamooooos –murmuro frunciendo el ceño antes de jalarlo de la pijama-

- vámonos –murmuro Alex antes de que Kurt en la cama se removiera entre sueños y se acomodara mejor en el pecho de su padre – en serio…en serio vámonos –murmuro el niño ante lo cual Lizzy negó furiosamente con su cabeza, moviendo con esto de forma rauda y amenazadora sus rizos-

- papá nos debe extrañar, anda…y el tío Kurt también –alego en un murmullo la niña jalando más fuerte a su hermano quien parecía plantado en su lugar- anda, muuuuueeeeeveeeeeteeeee …-murmuro con algo de esfuerzo al tratar de mover a su hermano quien de pronto se agarró al pomo de la puerta, solo por si las dudas, su hermana a veces daba un poco de miedo- ¿pooooor queeee eereeees taaaaaaaaaan neeeeeciooooo Aaaaaleeeex?

-…niños…-la voz adormilada de su padre los detuvo en el acto y ambos niños voltearon a la cama donde los parpados de su papá apenas estaban ligeramente abiertos- ¿Qué…se supone que…?...-no termino de hablar pues el bostezo casi ronroneo de Kurt a su lado le helo la sangre, él estaba acostumbrado a que sus pequeños se metieran con él en la cama todos los días cuando estaban en Pennsylvania, pero desde su instalación en Nueva York se habían detenido, logrando cierta privacidad con Kurt-…niños…-murmuro más bajito ya con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras Kurt se movía una vez más para acomodar mejor su cabeza a la altura de su hombro-

- es una sorpresa papá, ¿Por qué no puedes hacerte el dormido y dejarnos darles esta sorpresa? –murmuro Lizzy frunciendo el ceño, ligeramente frustrada por que su papá no cooperara con la causa- vas a despertar al tío Kurt –murmuro antes de poner un dedo en sus labios para que su papá bajara la voz- y te dirá señor otra vez –le recordó como si aquello fuese la peor palabra del mundo-

-mhmmm Blai…ne…-murmuro adormilado el castaño mientras se acurrucaba más contra el otro y Alex desviaba inmediatamente la vista, lo contrario de Lizzy quien parecía más que curiosa, divertida-…¿de…que te…ríes…eh… tigre? –murmuro aun sin quitarse el antifaz de los ojos antes de buscar la forma en que uno de sus brazos bajo la cobija fuese casualmente al vientre desnudo del otro-…mhhh ¿sabes…que…sería perfecto?...

-…los…niños…-dijo completamente tenso el pelinegro anclando sus ojos color caramelo en sus hijos y pudo notar que al soltar esas palabras Kurt se tensaba también y se apuraba para sacar un brazo de la cobija para quitarse de golpe el antifaz y buscar por la pieza-…este…ellos querían…dormir un rato con nosotros…creo…y…

Kurt había enfocado a los niños no muy lejos de la cama , Alex parecía estar más interesado en la pintura del techo que en ellos, pero los ojos azules de Lizzy brillaba con una intensidad preocupante, decir que se le había secado la garganta era poco, su cabeza rápidamente trabajo en la caja de sus recuerdos, anoche habían visto una película en la sala, Lizzy se había dormido pero no la habían llevado a su cuarto, se terminó la película, Blaine cargo a Lizzy y él camino junto a Alex para que durmiera, esperaron una hora para asegurarse de que todos menos ellos dos estuvieran dormidos, y entonces entraron a la ducha, entonces lo hicieron un par de veces en el ducha, cobrándole a Blaine la promesa de amordazarlo mientras lo hacían, por el bien de los niños claro, salieron de la ducha , Kurt hizo su rutina de limpieza facial, Blaine hizo la propia un poco más ligera , se acurrucaron, hablaron un poco, uno …dos…algunos besos más…al final terminaron acalorados bajo las mantas pero solo eso, detuvieron sus manos porque era arriesgado y por qué Kurt temía despertar a los niños, aun así durmieron con solo el pantalón de la pijama, ya que por alguna razón en algún momento de su sesión de besos de "buenas noches" ambos habían terminado sin la parte superior, pero ahí estaba… estaban vestidos, si, lo estaban.

- el tío Kurt se quedó mudo –dijo Lizzy divertida antes de saltar a la cama con ellos logrando así sacar de su ensimismamiento al castaño de ojos azules- ¿Qué es lo que piensas tío? –pregunto Lizzy haciéndose un lugar entre ambos mientras Alex seguía sembrado en el mismo sitio observando las paredes- ¡Alex ven, ven esta tibiecito aquí!

- ¡Voy… voy a preparar el desayuno! –dijo Kurt antes de salir de la cama para tomar la parte superior de su pijama y colocársela rápidamente, gracias al cielo o cualquier fuerza mística estaba de forma no tan desordenada en la mesita de noche de aun lado-

- peeeeeeero tioooooo yo quería que nos acurrucáramos los cuatro juntos –murmuro Lizzy mientras tomaba el antifaz rosado y se lo ponía de diadema- poooooooooor faaaaaaaaaaaa un raaaaaaaaatiiiiiiiitititito

- Lizzy , es algo tarde, creo que tu tío y yo nos quedamos un poco dormidos –explico Blaine antes de respirar hondo, estaba seguro que entendía los nervios de su castaño, pero no lo pondría en evidencia, después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo, bueno nada no apto para niños, había dejado un alto que Kurt pudo ver antes de que las cosas se calentaran bajo las sabanas- creo que si quieren tú y Alex pueden estar un rato aquí conmigo…¿les parece? –pregunto y eso dio oportunidad para que Kurt saliera de la habitación y para que Lizzy rebotara un par de veces en la cama- Lizzy a tu tío no le gusta que brinquen en la cama ¿recuerdas? –pregunto y Lizzy solo asintió risueña -…Alex…-el nombrado volvió a verle- ven, anda …-una cálida sonrisa fue suficiente para que el niño se moviera de su lugar y acompañara a su hermana con su padre-

Kurt por su parte agradeció que Blaine le permitiera escapar, no tenía problema alguno con los niños, Lizzy era completamente adorable al querer acurrucarse con ellos pero no lo esperaba, al parecer él y Alex eran los únicos tensos al respecto, si lo pensaba un poco había sobre actuado, realmente no hacían nada malo, él y Blaine eran cuidadosos, las pocas veces que habían dormido desnudos había colocado el seguro en la puerta, igual Lizzy tenía un punto, los niños debían extrañar dormir con su padre, claro que debían hacerlo, el mismo recordaba que había dejado de ir al cuarto de su papá solo unos meses antes de entrar a la secundaría, sencillamente dormir con su padre era algo que lo había hecho sentir seguro y cálido, tomando en cuenta como habían vivido los niños antes era más que normal que aun quisieran ir de cuando en cuando a dormir un poco, cerca de Blaine.

Preparo un desayuno ligero, tardo relativamente más de lo normal pero aún tenía en la cabeza las últimas conversaciones con Blaine y se preguntó si no estarían llevando las cosas muy rápido, ya había hablado con su papá al respecto y parecía no tener problema, de hecho según su padre era lo más normal del mundo tomando en cuenta que eran ellos, aun así estaba ligeramente preocupado, ligeramente nada más.

La hora del desayuno fue tranquila, Lizzy parecía extremadamente contenta de haber podido estar acostada un momento con su papá y Alex…bueno él aun parecía tenso, no estaba muy seguro de por qué pero tal vez era que el tiempo estaba llegando, tenían diez años y no sería anormal que Lizzy y Alex comenzara a notar a otros niños a su alrededor de forma especial, terminaron el desayuno y llego la hora de arreglarse, esta sería su primer salida oficial, ya había salido con los niños anteriormente pero los cuatro solos, como la pequeña familia que Kurt consideraba eran , sería su primera.

Kurt empaco todo lo que pudieran necesitar, botellas de agua, emparedados que Blaine ayudo a preparar, bloqueador solar por si era necesario, un pequeño botiquín de primer auxilios muy parecido al que le habían regalado a Alex, una manta para poner sobre el césped y una un poco más pequeña en caso de que Lizzy quisiera dormir un poco.

Central Park era el parque más grande y cabe mencionar que a los ojos de los niños era como si fuese prácticamente un país nuevo, ya habían pasado por ahí cuando fueron al Museo de Historia Nacional, pero no se comparaba en nada con estar caminando en busca que un buen lugar donde quedarse, Lizzy llevaba una pequeña mochila con algunos frascos de vidrio pues se le había permitido quedarse con algún bichito si este no era venenoso y si su tío Kurt no entraba en pánico, Alex por su parte llevaba su balón de americano , ese que el abuelo Burt le había regalado, había pensado en llevarse el bat y la pelota que le regalo el tío Puck pero temía perderla en un parque tan grande, estaba seguro que incluso podía no volver a verla y no tenía muchas ganas de perder cosas que le habían regalado, Kurt llevaba un pequeño canasto con los emparedados y el agua más un par de manzanas que podían comer si tenían antojo, Blaine llevaba el bolso con las mantas, el botiquín e incluso un cambio de ropa extra para cada uno, eso porque a última hora Kurt sentía que sería una pena que se mancharan o se mojaran o cualquier evento extraño y no tuvieran otra cosa para vestir a los niños.

Se adentraron bastante del parque pero no importo caminar, no cuando Lizzy iba prácticamente dando de saltitos por el camino , fascinada por las personas que hacían ejercicio, corriendo, en sus bicis, trotando e incluso con sus perros, había perros de todos tamaños, grandes, chicos, medianos, cafés, negros, blancos, amarillitos, con manchitas, sin manchitas, peludos, esponjosos, educados, hiperactivos, cachorritos, ancianitos, de todos…, también había patos , ardillas , pájaros, incluso vio una chica que llevaba una animalito muy curioso que no había visto jamás, al menos no como mascota, se apuró a donde estaba su papá y este le dijo que ese animalito era un cerdito mascota y le conto que en un tiempo fueron mascotas bastante famosos entre las chicas de alta sociedad que querían ser rebeldes o se volvían vegetarianas, siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un espacio enorme donde había algunas pocas personas, mientras el tío Kurt y su papá arreglaban las cosas sobre una de las mantas Lizzy se movió con un frasco en mano para ver qué tipo de bichito podía encontrar cerca, de hecho no pensaba atrapar ninguno pero era mejor meterlos en un frasco para mostrárselos a su papá y al tío Kurt que tomándolos con las manos, su papá le había explicado que había unos insectos y arácnidos que usaban su veneno cuando se asustaban y aunque ella no fuese a hacerles daño podía asustarlos por ser mucho más grande que ellos y Lizzy lo entendía.

Alex por otro lado se sentó en el pasto a ver a un señor jugar con su perro, era un enorme y hermoso perro, negro con las orejas puntiagudas en color café, parecía haber nacido para cuidar a los demás, estaba seguro que era un perro de esos que usaban algunos para resguardas sus casas, pero fuera de todo eso estaba impactado por la obediencia y lo educado, el señor aventaba una vara al aire y el perro corría velozmente hasta saltar y agarrarla con el hocico al vuelo, nunca espero que algo como eso le llamara tanto la atención, en su vida había visto muchos perros pero no le había parecido tan…impresionante, no estaba seguro de que era.

- Blaine…-murmuro Kurt después de tomar asiento aun lado de Blaine sobre la manta y este desvió la mirada de sus hijos para volver a verlo - ¿estás seguro? –pregunto suavemente ante lo cual el pelinegro sonrió cálidamente-

- yo debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti –dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro antes de espolvorearse los rizos de la nuca con una de sus manos- siento que de pronto aparezco y estoy cambiando radicalmente toda tu vida, dijimos que tomaríamos las cosas despacio pero creo que el hecho de habernos mudado contigo y ahora…

-shhhh shhhh –interrumpió Kurt antes de acercarse más a él y poner una mano sobre la libre del otro-…es cierto, has cambiado mi vida pero…es para bien, muchos años me pregunte qué pasaría si la vida me diera…nos diera otra oportunidad y tal vez hice muchas cosas buenas en mi vida, porque realmente se me dio esa oportunidad - dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos color grisáceo azulado se topaban con los amielados del otro- yo tuve diez años para darme cuenta que no hay nadie más para mi…pero tu… -se mordió el labio inferior suavemente-

- bebe…yo lo aprendí de la mala manera también –murmuro Blaine suavemente y respiro profundamente – y sé que estamos volviendo al punto en que dices que yo estuve limitado y enclosetado por muchos años pero eso no cambia lo que siento aquí…-explico y tomo la mano del otro para llevarla a su propio pecho- aquí siempre has estado tú Kurt…siempre –murmuro suave sin perder el contacto con sus ojos- por eso yo te pregunto a ti, si para ti está bien…

-…no podría dejarte a ti y a los niños, lo sabes –murmuro Kurt en el mismo tono sacando una sonrisa de los labios del pelinegro- tal vez podríamos dejar el departamento en renta…o algo así –murmuro y Blaine asintió-…aunque la escuela valla a quedarles un poco más lejos creo que podemos buscar un sitio cerca de secundarias o preparatorias, los niños están creciendo , ¿sabías eso?

- me niego ante cualquier indicio que quieras hacerme ver con respecto a que mis pequeños pueden estar alejándose de su viejo –dijo Blaine de forma infantil y divertida logrando que Kurt riera por lo bajo-

-…papáaaa –interrumpió Lizzy quien había llegado corriendo con su frasco de vidrio para ponerlo cerca de los mayores- miren, miren ¿no es bonito? –pregunto mostrando dentro del frasco un tipo de escarabajo negro con lunares amarillos- ¿saben que es?

- Lizzy…-murmuro Blaine antes de suspirar y sonreírle mientras Kurt se alejaba un poco de Blaine y miraba con cierto interés al insecto, no parcia venenoso, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de quererlo demasiado cerca- no, no tengo idea de que sea ¿y que hemos dicho de los insectos que no conocemos?

- No los tocamos, los vemos de lejitos y después los dejamos en un lugar lejos para que nadie más los pise accidentalmente –dijo Lizzy de buena gana- estaba comiendo hojitas por allá –dijo antes de señalar un matorral con varias hojas que comenzaban a verse verdes, la verdad Blaine le había hablado a Kurt sobre esas reglas, pese a ser ciertas también ayudaban a que Lizzy estuviera alejada de los que fuesen venenosos- creo que es una niña …-dijo levantando los ojos hacia el castaño de ojos azules- y creo que tiene bebes en alguna parte, solo quería mostrárselos, ahora la voy a llevar de regreso porque no quiero que sus bebes la extrañen –dijo de buena gana ante lo cual Kurt tuvo el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza ¿Cómo podía ser una niña tan adorable?-

- Me parece magnifico –dijo Blaine antes de palmear su cabeza- y sí, creo que puede ser una niña, aunque no creo que sea una tan bonita con tu –dijo y Lizzy sonrió más ampliamente- ¿y Alex?

- por allá –señalo Lizzy en otra dirección, de hecho seguía sentado en el mismo sitio donde lo había visto la última vez- sigue viendo como el señor juega con su perrito, creo que Alex quiere uno –dijo antes de volver los ojos a los mayores- o tal vez solo quiere jugar a atrapar cosas…no sé, los niños son graciosos –dijo entretenida- bueno voy a dejar a mama insecto en su arbusto y regreso –dijo de buena gana antes de ver fijamente a su papá- cuando venga ¿podemos por fa por fa por fa ir a comprar un helado? –pregunto y antes de que su padre contestara salió corriendo-

-…creo que un no está en contra de todas tus fuerzas ¿no Blaine? –pregunto Kurt con aire entretenido- pese a que no me gusta que los niños coman dulces antes de la comida creo que por ser domingo podemos olvidarnos de esa regla

- creo que tienes razón –dijo Blaine antes de respirar hondo y volver sus ojos a donde su hijo estaba sentado- Kurt…¿crees que Alex está bien? –pregunto suavemente sin dejar de ver a su hijo- es solo que… nunca dice las cosas que quiere, desde muy pequeño incluso de bebe en lugar de señalar abiertamente lo que quería solo lo miraba …me preocupa

- solo es diferente a Lizzy –contesto el castaño antes de poner una mano en el hombro del pelinegro para apretarle- está bien, él es así, cuando quiere algo realmente lo dirá o nos lo hará saber…-suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- que crezca sin atreverse a ir por lo que quiere…-murmuro el pelinegro y Kurt movió sus ojos al niño que usaba una mano para acariciar el pasto aun lado suyo- que se quede sin hacer algo que en verdad quiera solo por…no se…

- él estará bien, recuerda él es el niño que comenzó a ayudarte con tus heridas, es él quien se encarga de cuidar a Lizzy en la escuela y debo recordarte que fue él quien se fue contra mi ex cuando fue al departamento y Alex estaba resfriado…la verdad creo que Alex solo es demasiado maduro para ser un niño –dijo tranquilamente- ¿no eras tú así?

- no, no…claro que no, mi madre y mi nana siempre decían que tenía muchas energías, que las explotaba solo en los lugares adecuados…o algo así –dijo Blaine antes de oír pasos y volver sus ojos a la figura de su niña quien volvía con su frasco vacío - ¿lista?

- yo siempre estoy lista papá –dijo Lizzy divertida antes de mirar a su tío Kurt- papá y yo iremos por helados, ¿podrías quedarte aquí con Alex tío?...-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño- sé que a Alex le gusta el helado de zarzamora ¿a ti de que sabor te traemos tío?

-…dejaremos que tu papá me sorprenda ¿crees que pueda? –pregunto Kurt a la niña quien asintió como si estuviera tomando un reto personal- muy bien entonces eso…-dijo y levanto la vista notando que de hecho no parecía haber ningún local cercano donde vendieran helados- creo que tendrán que caminar un poco –dijo y movió sus ojos a Blaine quien se sacudía los pantalones, esos benditos pantalones que Cooper le había regalado en Navidad y que prácticamente le pintaban el cuerpo de una forma demasiado peligrosa-…¿creen poder regresar aquí? –pregunto Kurt mirando fijamente al pelinegro quien sonrió de lado y le guiño un ojo antes de que Lizzy tomara su mano- ¡Lizzy no dejes que tu papá le ande guiñando el ojo a otros ¿ok?! –dijo de forma divertida aunque algo dentro de sí lo decía en serio, solo una pequeña parte celosa, la parte Hummel que tenía unas ganas casi primitivas de que el otro se tatuara su nombre, demasiado barbárico para decirlo en voz alta-

- ¡No lo permitiré! –dijo Lizzy en voz alta logrando llamar la atención de Alex quien volvió a verlos- ¡vamos papá y nada de andar cerrando el ojo a nadie que no sea el tío Kurt –reprendió a su padre quien solo asintió de forma avergonzada, Kurt acaba de ponerle un guardián muy peligroso, no es que fuera a hacerlo, solo era…divertido- ¡Alex! –llamo la niña ante lo cual Alex se levantó de su lugar- ¡Cuida del tío Kurt, iremos por helados ¿el tuyo de zarzamora?!

- ¡Uva! –grito el niño quien volvía a donde estaba Kurt mientras su padre y Lizzy se alejaban- …hola…-saludo a Kurt quien solo se acomodó mejor sobre la manta de forma que el niño pudiera sentarse donde quisiera-

- no necesitas acompañarme ¿sabías? –dijo con voz tranquila el castaño de ojos azules antes de buscar en la mochila un mazo de cartas, Blaine había prometido llevarlo por si tenían tiempo para jugar- puedes seguir viendo al perro jugar

- estoy bien aquí –dijo Alex antes de mover sus ojos a las manos de Kurt- ¿sabes jugar? –pregunto extrañado, no es que no creyera a Kurt capaz de jugar cartas era solo que la imagen de los jugadores de cartas de La Casona no encajaba con el perfil del mayor-

- Mi papá me enseño un par de juegos y los chicos me enseñaron otros –explico Kurt - ¿sabes jugar? –pregunto y el niño negó- bueno entonces ahora vamos a jugar un poco y tal vez cuando lleguen tu papá y Lizzy podríamos retarlos ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Kurt mientras dividía en mazo de cartas en dos para después revolverlos entre sí con un movimiento bastante fluido de sus manos-

- ¿no sería trampa? –pregunto Alex sin quitar los ojos de las manos del castaño, quien seguía revolviendo las cartas- porque Lizzy no sabe jugar tampoco y yo estaría un paso delante de ella, creo que se molestaría-

- entonces creo que sería un secreto entre los dos –dijo Kurt de buena gana- además Lizzy aprende muy rápido y no creo que se tarden demasiado –explico el castaño al más pequeño quien lo pensó un par de segundos- podemos apostar y quien pierda hace las galletas favoritas del otro equipo ¿Qué dices? –pregunto y Alex volvió a verlo para sonreírle- será divertido para todos –remato y fue cuando Alex asintió sin más-…ok entonces, primero que nada debes saber Alex que esta es una baraja tradicional, en la baraja tenemos los siguientes tipos de cartas…-dijo sacando cuatro cartas…

Por otro lado Blaine había caminado de la mano de Lizzy en busca de un lugar donde vendieran helados, de hecho pasaron un local pero solo vendían slushies y aunque Lizzy se vio interesada perdió esa curiosidad cuando su papá comento que cuando estaban en la escuela él y su tío Kurt recibían eso en la cara por ser diferentes, y bueno no solo ellos, su papá le conto mientras caminaban, que también sus ojos tíos los habían recibido, en algún punto su papá cambio de tema porque Lizzy comenzaba a molestarse bastante, cuando ¿Cómo no iba a molestarse si estaban siendo malos con su familia?.

Siguieron caminando pasando por un puesto de hot dogs, uno de palomitas y varios puestos de refrescos, no entendía como no podían encontrar uno de helados, seguro a alguien más se le antojaba un helado ¿no? Que aun estuviesen en febrero y tal vez si, aun hiciera frio por la mañana pero ¿aun así debían vender helados no? ¿Si vendían Slushies por que no helados?

Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron justo lo que buscaban y aun cuando había personas esperando no eran demasiadas, no como en el local de café y chocolate que vieron atrás…de hecho habían visto varios de esos.

Al llegar su turno Lizzy dejo que su papá pidiera los cuatro helados, pero le ayudo a cargar el suyo y el de Alex porque su papá no podía solo y no quería que se cayeran, Lizzy se preguntó que estarían haciendo el tío Kurt y Alex, le gustaba que Alex estuviera con el tío Kurt, desde que él había aparecido en sus vidas había notado que Alex sonreía más, incluso había notado que no estaba siempre preocupado y era linda, porque entonces Alex podía jugar sin tener esa cara de "estoy preocupado pero no te voy a decir porque" pintada, además el tío Kurt era lindo, en verdad era muy, muy lindo, le hacía mucho bien a su papá, sin contar con que ayudaba a arreglarse muy bonito y que iba a darles un lindo hermanito, no sabía si su papá sabía ya, tal vez si, por que cuando los había interrumpido antes para mostrarle a la señora mamá escarabajo los había visto muy cariñosos, tal vez hablaban del bebé, seguro hablaban de él…aunque tal vez era una ella y no un él.

Iban de regreso y de hecho llevaban la mitad del camino cuando un señor apareció enfrente de ellos, era un señor de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un perro grande de color miel casi como los ojos de su papá.

- Hola…disculpa –dijo el señor que de hecho tal vez no era un señor, parecía un poco más chico que su papá y se reía, se reía de forma rara, le recordaba a las niñas cuando veían a los niños últimamente, incluso a su hermano- mi nombre es Marcus y esta es Goldie –dijo el señor muchacho mientras seguía sonriendo- me di cuenta de que que…bueno…te parece extraño pero…¿podría saber tu nombre? –pregunto y Lizzy movió la cabeza observándole para después ver a su papá quien se veía algo raro también, no raro como el otro, pero si raro, como cuando el abuelo Burt le pregunto si él y el tío Kurt dormían en la misma habitación y su papá le dijo que no, era curioso, porque de hecho en ese tiempo su papá dormía en la sala-

- Bueno…mi nombre es Blaine y ella es mi hija Lizzy –dijo su papá con una sonrisa y entonces Lizzy vio como el señor la miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa extraña- de hecho ahora mismo estamos apurados

- oh…ya veo…bueno…supongo que su mamá debe estarlos esperando –dijo el señor muchacho de ojos azules y fue cuando Lizzy negó llamando la atención nuevamente del señor muchacho-

- Mamá murió hace años y a papá no le gustan las niñas , le gustan los niños –explico Lizzy con tono serio y orgullo- mie hermano y el tío Kurt no están esperando –corrigió sintiendo que eso aclararía todo lo que fuese necesario aclarar-

- ¡OH…! –fue todo lo que dijo y entonces Lizzy y su papá caminaron, pasando al señor muchacho de pelo rubio, pero antes de que avanzaran más Lizzy volvió a escucharlo- ¿puedo volver a verte? –pregunto de forma soñadora y lo que le pareció a Lizzy algo atrevida y aunque ella quiso seguir moviéndose su papá se detuvo- yo…entiendo que ser padre es complicado y bueno dos niños…pero realmente me has llamado la atención y creo que no nos haría mal salir…y…bueno conocernos…

- ¡No puede! –declaro Lizzy antes de volver a ver a su papá- tío Kurt se molestara si vas a paseas con él –dijo y su papá asintió- mi tío Kurt no es mi tío real, le digo tío porque lo quiero mucho, mucho muchisisisisisimo, pero en verdad es el novio de papá –declaro Lizzy de tal forma que su papá se quedó mudo- lo siento mucho, pero papá esta apartado –dijo y se giró sobre sus talones- además a papá le gustan los chicos que son más altos que él …-remato y volvió a ver a su papa con el ceño fruncido- papá no le diré nada al tío Kurt solo porque sé que lo quieres mucho pero no debes sonreír así de bonito, esas sonrisas son solo para el tío Kurt y para la familia –dijo y el pelinegro no pudo sino asentir-

Lizzy y su papá caminaron, un poco más lento mientras su papá le explicaba que aun cuando estaba bien que defendiera de alguna forma a su tío Kurt no era correcto gritarle a los mayores, mucho menos decir cosas tan personales a extraños, incluso le dijo que él mismo había pensado en decirle lo mismo que ella pero de forma más suave, su papá le explico que cuando una persona se atreve a hacer esas cosas por alguien que le gusta podía doler mucho saber que esa persona ya tenía novio o novia o bien ser rechazado de forma tan cortante.

De regreso a donde estaban Kurt y Alex , el más chico ya había aprendido un par de juegos, de hecho no eran tan complicados y era divertido, aunque notaba que Kurt podía jugar mucho mejor de lo que le estaba enseñando, ahora Kurt quería que Alex aprendiera a partir e maso de cartas y mezclaras sin que estas salieran volando de un lado a otro cuando una risa varonil llego a sus oídos.

- Lucen adorables…¿tu hermano menor? –pregunto un mayor de cabello largo y negro con ojos color verde que parecía estar mirándolos desde sabe cuándo, lo cual por cierto no le pareció para nada gracioso- valla…parece que es algo celoso…-sonrió- no lo culpo la verdad

- No, no es mi hermano, de hecho Alex es mi pequeño príncipe –dijo Kurt sin siquiera mirarle lo cual por cierto le pareció mas que perfecto, si lo veía bien ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, se veía…interesado y eso era suficiente para que Alex quisiera patear sus espinillas hasta que no pudiera caminar-

- oh…valla entonces… tenemos a un papá soltero –dijo con voz interesada el tipo ese que de pronto estaba ganándose la golpiza de su vida y de hecho pensó en saltar sobre él, pero no quería volver a ser castigado por Kurt y su malévola y desagradable pasta dental del infierno- yo se jugar cartas, tal vez podría jugar con ustedes…¿Qué dices campeón? –pregunto y Alex frunció a un más el ceño-

- Mi otro papá va a volver en poco tiempo y si se da cuenta que está coqueteándole va a patear su…cu…cabeza hueca hasta el otro extremo del parque –señalo Alex logrando que Kurt abriera sus ojos enormemente antes de volver sus ojos al tipo ese- le recomiendo que valla con sus aires de don Juan a otro lado con alguien a quien si le interese, le pido que no se meta en mi familia…-declaro seriamente y Kurt se sintió tenso-

- oh…valla…como no vi ninguna argolla –menciono el tipo ese y Alex juro que investigaría a que se refería o porque decía eso, de ser necesario conseguiría una argolla, no sabía que era , como se usaba o donde las vendían pero el internet era amigo de los niños – buen día…

- buen día… -dijo Kurt y espero a que el otro se fuera para volver sus ojos a Alex – cariño…-le llamo y este volvió a verle- ya te he dicho, yo soy bastante mayor para defenderme y ahuyentar por mí mismo a otros

- lo se…-dijo Alex torciendo los labios – pero no me gusta que crean que estas soltero, está bien que los abuelos y los tíos no sepan, porque… bueno por alguna razón que aún no entendemos Lizzy y yo, pero no me gusta que otro crean eso… -dijo y movió una mano para tomar una carta- ¿Qué es eso de argolla?

- a ver Alex, cariño, primero que nada no tienes que molestarte, a ver dime ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los chicos empiecen a ver lo bonita que es Lizzy? –pregunto Kurt haciendo de una buena vez un pequeño experimento personal- o cuando le den un beso

- está bien que piensen que es bonita, pero no voy a dejar que se le acerquen –declaro Alex mientras jugaba con la carta que había tomado- nadie va a poner sus babas sobre mi hermana –declaro firmemente, recordando la para nada placentera platica que había tenido esa mañana su hermana con él- primero les corto la lengua…

- ok …no –dijo Kurt y le palmeo la cabeza- no vas a cortar lenguas y no vas a lastimar a nadie , la violencia es mala Alex, es mala –dijo mientras espolvoreaba sus cabellos- en segundo lugar…¿babas? Jajaja Alex cariño –rio de forma tranquila pensando que el niño tenía una idea muy errónea de un primer beso- por otro lado mira… argolla es sinónimo de anillo ¿ya viste los sinónimos en clase no? –pregunto y Alex levanto la mirada para asentí mientras Kurt alejaba su mano- bien, es que…la forma en que hablaste hizo creer que tu papá y yo estábamos casados, cuando dos personas se casan usan anillos iguales, como el que usa mi papá y Carole ¿los has visto?-pregunto y Alex medito unos segundos antes de asentir, lo recordaba-

- ¿ustedes se pueden casar? –pregunto el niño y Kurt asintió de forma nerviosa- oh…bueno, eso es perfecto…¿Cuándo se van a casar entonces?

- ¿Qué…?...este…no cariño eso es algo que se hace cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos y cuando están listos para un compromiso así de grande, es como…tener un hijo, es un gusto muy bonito pero se debe ser muy responsable –explico Kurt- ¿entiendes?

- sí, entiendo… -dijo Alex y Kurt sonrió- pero tú y papá se quieren, duermen en el mismo cuarto, se conocen desde hace mucho y bueno…pueden cuidar de mí y de Lizzy, no entiendo que les hace falta…-murmuro el más pequeño- ¿o no quieres a mi papá?

- cariño… lo quiero, claro que lo quiero –explico suavemente el castaño- es solo que necesitamos tiempo, yo los amos Alex, a ti , a Lizzy y a tu papá, pero aun necesitamos cosas…cosas de adultos –explico Kurt tomando prestada la vieja escusa de Blaine cuando quería evitar más preguntas de los niños-

- sí, papá dice eso cuando no quiere explicarnos las cosas –contesto Alex de forma frustrada, lo cual de alguna forma le pareció triste pero adorable al mayor, en verdad esos niños podían ser capaces de amotinarse para sacarle toda la información si no estaba firme en sus decisiones- pero supongo que está bien por ahora –murmuro evitando a toda costa el tema que Lizzy había tocado en la mañana, se sentiría completamente bobo preguntándole a Kurt si era cierto que estaba esperando un bebe de su papá por compartir babas, en primer lugar ¡los hombres no podían tener bebes!-

-…hace rato estabas muy atento a un perro, no sabía que te gustaban –comento Kurt tratando de cambiar el tema y de paso investigar un poco más de Alex, el cual era una cajita muy bien cerrada de sorpresas-

- me gustan…bueno no tanto como los escualos pero si… algunos…ese me agradaba –dijo Alex antes de dejar la carta a un lado para tomar otra- hacia todo lo que su dueño decía y parecía feroz, creo que …me recordaba a un tiburón…¿sabes que raza era?

- doberman…-murmuro Kurt sin perderlo de vista- aunque no entiendo en que se parecía a un tiburón debo admitir que si tenía pinta de ser un animal feroz, aunque…parecía estar bastante bien educado, todo depende de cómo lo instruyan de cachorro…hum, mira quienes vienen allá –dijo con voz cantarina mientras le indicaba con la mirada hacia el otro lado-

- papá y Lizzy –dijo Alex sin sorprenderse demasiado, no , realmente no le sorprendía, aunque tal vez se habían tardado menos de lo que esperaba, eso o simplemente el tiempo pasaba volando cada que estaba con Kurt- voy a ayudarlos…

- tramposo, quieres tener tu helado primero que yo –dijo Kurt con voz divertida y acusadora logrando que Alex se sonrojara furiosamente y negara , lo cual hizo reír al castaño de ojos azules- bromeo , anda ve… -animo mientras comenzaba a recoger las cartas con las que Alex había estado jugando-

Alex no tardo en regresar con Kurt , dejándole su helado y argumentando que no había tomado una sola probada del suyo para que no se sintiera dejado atrás, lo cual le pareció tan encantador como era de esperarse, ya cuando Lizzy y su papá llegaron Kurt los esperaba con una sonrisa conspiradora en sus labios, pero espero a que tomaran asiento para proponer el esperado, por Kurt claro, juego de cartas de equipo, la apuesta eran galletas para el próximo fin de semana, apuesta que Lizzy acepto por su papá.

Jugaron alrededor de dos horas, al final de esas dos horas el equipo formado por Kurt y Alex termino ganando por un solo juego al equipo de Lizzy y Blaine, así que el próximo fin de semana ellos tendrían que hacer galletas de naranja y almendra con formas de peces, preferencia de tiburón en honor a Alex y con forma de pingüino en honor a Kurt, los niños no entendieron por qué un pingüino, no recordaban que Kurt fuese fan de estos , de hecho no habían oído hablar antes de los pingüinos y de Kurt en la misma oración, pero tampoco pidieron más explicaciones, ya que en cuando su papá lo propuso Kurt se sonrojo tanto y de la forma más linda que basto para que Lizzy brincara de un lado a otro antes de írsele encima al castaño de ojos azules argumentando que era el tío más lindobello del mundo mundial y Kurt no podía debatírselo, mucho menos explicar el golpe bajo que su mañoso padre estaba dándole solo por ganarle en un concurso de cartas.

Llego la hora de comer y después de eso Lizzy volvió a revolotear cerca para buscar más insectos, mientras Blaine y Alex jugaban a lanzar y a correr con el balón, por su parte Kurt se había quedado en la manta leyendo un poco y esperando a que Lizzy fuese a mostrarle todos los bichitos que se encontraba, incluso le llevo una simpática araña pequeña color verde que gracias a todos los cielos no parecía ni venenosa , ni terrorífica.

La tarde siguió avanzando hasta que Lizzy guardo sus cosas y fue hasta donde Alex aun jugaba con su papá para tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a donde estaba el tío Kurt, fue entonces que Lizzy le pidió muy amablemente que los dejara dormir la siesta, tal vez eran muy grandes para eso, pero el castaño de ojos azules no se resistió a la idea de tener a los mellizos en una mantita bajo la sombra de los árboles, por eso les arreglo la manta mientras Blaine regresaba a tomar un poco de agua para después observar como Kurt les cantaba suavemente mientras acariciaba los rizos de Lizzy con una mano y los cabellos ahora más largos de Alex con la otra, la forma tan natural y dulce con la que Kurt se desenvolvía con los niños era suficiente para enternecer a cualquiera y Blaine era el testigo ocular más cercano a tanta dulzura, incluso creyó que por esa imagen podría bien quedar diabético, tomo una fotografía con su celular justo cuando los mellizos dormían y Kurt mantenía sus ojos en ambos rostros.

Una sonrisa suave se mudó a los labios de Blaine cuando Kurt levanto el rostro y coloco un dedo en su labios para que no hiciera ruido, como si él pudiera controlar el sonido que navegaba en toda el área, al menos agradecía que a esas horas en esa zona no hubiera más que algunas personas acampando tranquilamente.

Kurt se movió nuevamente hacia la otra manta, donde Blaine le esperaba ansioso de enredar sus brazos alrededor suyo y este se lo permitió sintiendo que tanta felicidad y tanta paz podrían ser demasiadas para su existencia ¿había algo más perfecto que esos dos pequeños durmiendo a unos pasos de ellos mientras el hombre que había creído perdido, el amor de su vida , le abrazaba suavemente sin miedo a nada?...

-…disculpen…-murmuro una mujer de unos sesenta años de cabello entrecano y ojos azules- hace un buen rato mi esposo y yo…-señalo a su marido, un hombre de tal vez unos setenta y tantos de cabello completamente canoso y ojos azules quien se sostenía con un bastón- los estábamos observando, no queremos ser groseros ni importunarlos –dijo tranquilamente la mujer y Kurt se sintió tenso, demasiado tenso, aun en ese tiempo había mucho reparo hacia las familias con padres del mismo sexo y aunque él y Blaine eran completamente capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, a sus niños y a su libertad de amar no quería que los niños oyeran algo despectivo, mucho menos ser despertados por algún pleito a causa de la ignorancia y la poca tolerancia- ¿ustedes son…?

-…lo son Gertru querida, lo son –interrumpió el hombre mayor con voz casi cansina- disculpen muchachos es que mi mujer es y será siempre una entrometida –dijo logrando que la mujer frunciera el ceño y murmurara algo que ni Blaine ni Kurt entendieron- lo sé querida, lo sé, yo soy un viejo senil y que todo me cruje como una bolsa de papas, pero estas tensando a los muchachos –dijo y la mujer volvió a verlos- nos alegra ver familias como la de ustedes

- Nos alegra mucho –repitió la mujer antes de mirarlos con suavidad- porque significa que los dinosaurios como nosotros podremos desaparecer dejando más opciones de familia que puedan dar amor …-dijo y Kurt se mordió el labio mientras Blaine le apretaba más contra sí mismo- chicos como ustedes educaran niños abiertos al cambio, eso es bueno, muy bueno –dijo y saco de su bolso una tarjeta- Alz y yo tenemos una pequeña florería, somos viejos pero tenemos gente joven trabajando…

- de hecho solo tenemos un sobrino sin remedio y dos nietos revoltosos trabajando –dijo el hombre de ojos azules con aire cansino- son un trio terrible, pero trabajan bien, son buenos muchachos…

- No me interrumpas cuando hablo –dijo la mujer entrecerrando sus ojos después de que Kurt tomo la tarjeta- cuando necesiten algo llámenos o pasen el contacto a sus amigos, no tenemos problemas con hacer arreglos para ningún tipo de persona…

- No le hiciste un arreglo a la mujer del otro día –dijo de forma distraída el hombre mayor ante lo cual la mujer solo le miro de mala manera-…Gertru, tengo setenta y cinco años ¿en qué mundo crees que una mujer de cuarenta va a fijarse en un anciano decrepito y amargo como yo?

- No voy a correr el riesgo con una mujer que sonríe de esa manera a un hombre casado como el mío –dijo la mujer antes de volver sus ojos nuevamente a la pareja que parecía entretenida con ellos- perdónenlo, le gusta presumir que aún puede volver locas a las chicas como yo –dijo y Kurt no pudo si no sonreír por lo bajo- ahora nosotros nos vamos, esperamos que ustedes y esos pequeños sigan disfrutando su día –dijo y Blaine asintió- Alz…vámonos, el fresco me da dolor en los huesos

- si querida, pero toma…-dijo el señor de cabello cano y delgado mientras dejaba recargado su bastón en un árbol para quitarse la chaqueta y colocársela a su mujer- que seas más joven que yo, no significa que debas andar tan destapada, si ya sabes que el frio te lastima –dijo antes de volver sus ojos a la pareja- nos vamos…-dijo y tomo su bastón mientras su mujer se arropaba con su chaqueta- buen día muchachos…

- buen día…-murmuro Kurt mientras Blaine solo volvía a asentir para después de dejar un beso en la mejilla del castaño-…¿crees que seamos igual a ellos a su edad? –murmuro el castaño ante lo cual el pelinegro negó-

- Yo jamás te dejaría salir sin chaqueta de la casa –susurro al oído- tampoco espero que me digas que soy un viejo amargo en voz baja –murmuro antes de dejar otro beso en su mejilla-

- te lo diría en voz alta…-dijo Kurt acurrucándose más entre los cálidos brazos del pelinegro quien asintió con una sonrisa en los labios- Blaine…-murmuro y el nombrado solo hizo un sonido en señal de que estaba prestándole atención-…hagámoslo…busquemos una casa y rentemos el departamento, podremos mover a los niños a la escuela en la camioneta y tú puedes ir a trabajar en ella, yo cuando sea necesario me moveré en metro

- bebé no voy a dejarte andar en metro a altas horas de la noche, ya veremos cómo le hacemos, podemos traer tu hermoso auto de Lima –dijo Blaine con voz suave- pero ya veremos, creo que por lo pronto podemos empezar a buscar la casa…

- déjame pagar la mitad –murmuro Kurt ante lo cual Blaine respiro hondo- ya sé que tienes el dinero suficiente, pero…quiero contribuir…-murmuro cerrando sus ojos mientras el fresco de la tarde los acariciaba-

- ya veremos …-contesto Blaine antes de dejarle un beso suave en el hombro y ver a sus niños dormir plácidamente- pero no le digamos nada a ellos hasta tener la casa perfecta …-dijo y Kurt asintió de buena gana, él también quería darle una sorpresa a Lizzy y a Alex, querían encontrar el lugar perfecto donde Lizzy tuviera su espacio, un jardín donde revolotear cual luciérnaga en verano, tal vez una pequeña alberca donde Alex pudiera nadar, un estudio de música para Blaine y tantas otras cosas más-…por cierto… ¿te diste cuenta? –pregunto el pelinegro interrumpiendo un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos-…ellos dijeron que éramos una bonita familia-susurro antes de apretarlo más contra su cuerpo- ojala los niños lo hubieran escuchado…merecen una bonita familia

- lo se…la merecen –murmuro Kurt antes de respirar hondo y abrir sus ojos para observar a los niños- por cierto… te conseguí una entrevista con una disquera…-dijo mirándole de reojo- no te preocupes ese día yo voy al taller, me llevo a los mellizos conmigo cuando salgan de sus clases y te esperamos …solo tienes que tener listas un par de canciones originales…

-…espera…¿originales? –pregunto el pelinegro, saltando la primer duda sobre cómo o cuando había logrado algo así- Kurt …¿canciones originales?

- si señor Anderson, originales, y no te preocupes, tienes hasta mayo para prepararlas, te conozco Blaine Warbler, tienes el talento necesario para componer…además Lizzy me conto que les habías hecho una canción de cuna solo para ellos …-dijo y se giró entre sus brazos para tomar su rostro- tu puedes hacerlo, lo se…

Blaine no dijo nada solo se perdió en azul tormenta de los ojos ajenos mientras sus dedos acariciaban su barbilla recordándole de forma discreta que la barba había comenzado a crecer gracias a que esa semana se había pasado la afeitada por estar jugueteando con él antes de ir a despertar a los niños para ir a la escuela, no sabía si todo el mundo podía ver lo que sus ojos veían en Kurt, no estaba seguro si quería que todos lo vieran de cualquier forma, solo sabía que al menos esa tarde del primer domingo de febrero una pareja externa a su amigos y familia habían dicho que ellos, Kurt, sus niños y él hacían una bonita familia…por el momento ese era el grado de aceptación más aceptable que el mundo externo estaba regalándole no a él, sino a sus pequeños niños.


End file.
